Tout n'est que Ténèbres
by Lady Morgane Slytherin
Summary: slash HPLV Harry change. Il se rend compte que Dumbledore n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de gentil. Que Voldemort peut se révéler de meilleure compagnie qu'il ne le pensait. Que Satan est quelqu'un d'amusant. Et puis, il y a ces deux nouvelles élèves...
1. Chapter 1

**ss** blabla** ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

**Chapitre 1**  
_Grande salle, Poudlard_

Harry était assis à la table de Griffondor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces deux-là. Entre devoir tenir la chandelle quand ils s'embrassaient et les empêcher de s'entretuer lors des disputes à faire éclater le château... Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à lui. Pendant les vacances, c'est tout juste s'ils avaient remarqués sa présence. Alors Harry les avait lâchés et s'était tournés vers les jumeaux, qui l'avait accueilli avec joie et aussitôt présenté à...

**Flash back**

- Salut Harry! On... commença Georges

- ...a une surprise pour toi...ajouta Fred

- ...on va te présenter à quelqu'un... renchéri Georges

**Fin du Flash back**

Il s'était retrouvé traîné dans tout les sens et était enfin arrivé devant la porte d'un grand manoir.

**Flash back**

Fred sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison.

- Mon maître attendait Messieurs, Punkie va conduire messieurs dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans ledit salon, Harry fut ébahit.  
Si les couloirs qu'ils avaient traversés était magnifiques, cette pièce était, elle, somptueuse. Des tapisserie aux couleurs froides et extraordinaires ornaient les murs. Sauf celui d'en face, où était placée une bibliotèque dans le genre 16iem siècle. Des tableaux étaient mis sur les rares places sans décorations. Il y avait dans un coin un magnifique vase noir et argent dont la forme évoquait celle d'un cygne. Dans le coin le plus proche, le vase était vert profond et, peint dessus, il y avait une scène de chasse. Le lustre en cristal était orné de bougies en forme de serpents et les divans était vert eux aussi. Incontestablement la demeure d'un Serpentard et fier de l'être. Justement, assis tranquillement sur un divan, trônait...

$ Oh merde... $

... Draco Malfoy.

- Bonjour Potter.

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici?

- Ben, on t'avais dit qu'on te présenterais quelqu'un.

- Mais pourquoi Malfoy ? Vous savez bien que je le déteste ! Et en plus, c'est un Serpentard !

- Que de préjugés Potter. Est-ce que je t'ai jugé moi ? intervient Draco

- Heuuu... Juste un petit peu ? dit Harry, ironique.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi mais...

**Fin du Flash back**

S'en était suivi une discussion pendant des heures où ils avaient finis par se mettre d'accord:  
les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous des imbéciles prétentieux (du moins, en privé) et les Griffondor n'étaient pas tous des crétins congénitaux. A partir de ce moment-là, ils étaient devenus plus ou moins amis. Mais même si leurs relations avaient évoluées, Harry avait la rancune tenace et était toujours un peu froid avec Draco. Cependant, il lui était souvent arrivé de le rejoindre et était capable de parler avec lui très longtemps. C'était ça qui avait fait de l'héritier Malfoy un allié et non plus un ennemi: avec lui, on pouvait avoir une discussion intelligente, pas comme avec Weasley, et d'égal à égal, pas comme avec Granger;  
qui se croyait toujours plus forte que tout le monde alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il avait fini par changer d'opinion sur beaucoup de choses... Notamment sur le fait que Dumbledore, bien qu'intelligent, était un vieux dingue manipulateur, que la plupart des Serpentards étaient très sympas une fois qu'on avait gagné leur confiance, que ses amis jouaient les hypocrites depuis des années et que Snape n'était pas si méchant que ça. Il pouvait même se montrer aimable quand l'envie lui prenait (si,si, c'est possible).

- ... Malheureusement pour vos estomacs affamés, la Répartition durera légerement plus longtemps aujourd'hui. recommença le Directeur

$ Non mais il nous prend pour qui le Croulant? Des estomacs sur pattes ? Heuu.. A la reflexion il a peut-être pas tord $

Harry regardait avec une mine dégoutée Weasley tout triste et marmoner dans sa barbe que c'était un scandale et que la Répartition durait déjà assez longtemps comme ça.

- Un élève a demandé à repasser sous le Choixpeau. J'ai accepté au vu des raisons qu'il m'a données. Mais je tiens à préciser que c'est exceptionnel et que je n'accepterai pour personne d'autre. D'ailleur, je suis sûr que le Choixpeau le remettra dans sa maison d'origine.

C'est vrai, il avait demandé au Dingue s'il ne pourait pas changer de maison. Il lui avait fait avalé soit-disant qu'il pourrais mieux vaincre Voldemort en voyant comment les Serpents sont faits et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Mais la vraie raison, c'était qu'il en avait marre de devoir mettre le masque du "gentil Griffondor tout dégoulinant d'amour" et de voir les sourires hypocrites qui se voulait attendris se dessiner sur la face des deux clebs qu'il trainait à longueur de journée.

- Harry Potter !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le Grand, le très Griffondor Harry Potter voulait quitter sa maison ? Mais pourquoi ? La belette et sa copine lui envoyèrent des regards choqués; auquels il répondit par le sourire de quelqu'un qui est très content d'avoir réussit à berner tout le monde pendant 2 semaines. Il était en effet allé au Terrier les deux dernières semaines d'août.  
Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et mis le morceau de tissu sur sa tête.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ? On se décide enfin à suivre ma suggestion ? Tu en a perdu du temps. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai plus le choix... SERPENTARD

Les yeux des jumeaux et ceux de Snape brillait d'un éclat amusé, mais il failli éclater de rire quand il vit la tête que faisait Dumby: le visage défait et les yeux étincellants d'une rage à peine contenue, il continua d'un ton sifflant pendant qu'Harry allait s'assoir avec Draco.

- Bien, maintenant, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves. Elles viennent d'un royaume elfique et sont ici pour renforcer l'accord avec leur peuple... Voici donc les soeurs Alira et Iris d'Idra.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquemment et entrèrent deux personnes enveloppées dans un grand manteau noir. Elles portaient toutes deux un grand arc et un carquois remplis de flèches empennées de plumes de cygne dans le dos et à leur taille, l'on apercevais une longue épée. Elles enlevèrent leur capuche.  
L'une, de grands yeux noirs, des longs cheveux ondulés tout aussi noirs, un nez fin et droit, un visage magnifique... L'autre, aussi blonde que sa soeur était brune, les yeux bleus, ces différences mises à part, deux jumelles. Le jour et la nuit. Et les deux d'une beauté époustouflante.

- Pr Dumbledore, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous voudrions garder nos familiers avec nous. dit Iris (la brune)

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, envoûtante, qui fascinait.

- Oui, bien sûr. Cependant, vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez pas garder vos dragons près de vous.

- Evidemment, ils sont beaucoup trop grand. Ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite. elle avait dit ça sur un ton sec, cassant et chargé de dédain, si différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé une seconde plus tôt.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle au mot "dragons". D'autant plus qu'aucun élève ne s'était permis de parler à Dumbledore sur ce ton-là.

A leur côtés, plusieurs animaux venaient de faire leur apparitions.  
Un loup blanc, une panthère noire, un phénix noir et argent et un serpent noir qui appartenaient très certainement à Iris.  
Un loup noir, un espèce de chaton blanc et un phénix rouge et or pour Alira.

Iris s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Une Elfe, hein ? Pas seulement je vois... Pourquoi garde-tu cela secret ?

- C'est mon affaire, je ne veut pas que certaines personnes le sache.

- Très bien. SERPENTARD

Au tour d'Alira à présent.

- Comment est-ce possible que deux soeurs se ressemble à tel point autant physique que mentalement mais qu'en même temps, elles soient aussi différentes ? Enfin... GRIFFONDOR

- Bien, maintenant je vais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal: le Pr Ombrage.

Un espèce de gros crapaud plus large que haut se leva et commença un discour.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver Poudlard et de voir tous ces visages levés vers moi ! elle marqua une pause (hum, hum). Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à la naissance...

$ Putain ! Elle fait pas qu'un peu chier celle-là $

_20 min plus tard..._

- ... avec la volonté de préserver ce qui peut être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui peut être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confronté à des pratiques dont l'interdictioon s'impose.

Elle se rassit sous les regards vides des élèves n'ayant rien écouté du tout.

- C'est quoi cette prof ? demanda Harry à Blaise, nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait.

- Aucune idée. En tout cas, elle va nous en faire baver, ça c'est sûr.

- D'où viens-tu ? questionnait Draco, avec la ferme intention d'avoir enfin une réponse.

- De loin.

- Oui, mais où ?

- Vas-tu cesser avec tes questions ? Tu n'arrête pas depuis que je suis assise!

- Laisse tomber Draco dit Harry, intervenant en voyant que les deux familier grondaient et que le serpent sifflait des mises en garde à l'encontre de son ami. Excuse-le, mais avoue que c'est intriguant ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa voisine.

- Je sais. soupira-t-elle. De toutes façons, j'avais l'intention de te le dire, tu saura après pourquoi. Si tu veut le dire à ton ami, tu pourra le faire, mais à lui seulement.

- Ah ! Donc, on m'oublie pas tout à fait ? se réjoui Draco

- Non, pas tout à fait fit-elle avec un sourire Mais je ne le dirais qu'à Harry.

- C'est pas juste !

- Dis mon vieux, t'a bu quoi ? demanda Harry, soucieux de la santé mentale du jeune homme en le voyant faire une mine boudeuse, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement et certainement pas en public.

- Bah, rien.

- Ton père t'aurais pas envoyé de l'alcool, par le plus graaaannnd des hasards ?

- Ben, si: une toute petite bouteille de vodka.

- Petite ? De combien ?

- 1l ?

- Et t'a siffler _un litre_ de vodka ? s'étrangla Harry

- Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

Harry secoua la tête

- Au fait, tes animaux, ils s'appelent comment ? demanda Harry à Iris

- Le serpent s'appelle Srashka, la panthère, Ilmanach(1), le loup, Irkan(2) et le p'tit exité qui saute sur mon épaule, c'est Zéphir.

- Et ton dragon ?

- Mercure.

- Srashka et Irkan, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais pourquoi Zéphir et Mercure ?

- Zéphir parce que c'est le nom du Vent d'Ouest, qui symbolise le primtemps, donc le renouveau la renaissance. C'est parfait pour un phénix. Mercure est le messager des dieux.

- Et ceux de ta soeur ?

- Son loup s'appelle Coru, ce qui veut dire rusé, le chat s'appelle Natshka et le phénix, Anor, soleil. Sa dragonne s'appelle Elzka.

- Ce sont des noms... spéciaux.

- Nous n'avons pas la même langue. dit-elle sur un ton évident

Harry se leva, entraînant Draco et les autres à sa suite. Après 5 min de marche dans les dédales de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent enfin au mur qui protégeait la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Lucifer !

Le mur s'ouvrit et les laissa entrer. La salle commune avait beaucoup changé depuis son "escapade" en deuxième année.  
A la place des murs nus et froids, il y avait de grands rideaux vert et argent posés dessus. Les divans de cuirs noirs avaient, contrairement à la dernière fois, l'air très confortable. En somme, une décoration sobre mais choisi avec goût, tout en restant dans les tons verts, noirs et argents, évidemment. Seule la cheminée n'avait pas bougée: c'était toujours la grosse cheminée avec l'énorme serpent gravé dessus.

_A suivre..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) prononcer Ilmanak

(2) prononcer Irkane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Je suis toute némuse... ;)

Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus long, c'est juste une mise en place.

Et puis, vous voyez, le petit bouton, en bas, à gauche ???

Vivi, vous avez trouvé, c'est le bouton des reviews !! Please, laissez-m'en quelques unes, ça fait toujours plaisir !!

Michiiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

presque tous les perso appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic... Vous connaissez le truc.

**ceci est un slash, homophobes,allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et restez y !!!!!!!!**

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Mercimercimercimerci !!

Bon, j'arrête de vous emmerder, et je vous donne la suite. Bonne lecture !

**ss **blabla **ss **fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

**Emploi du temps des Serpentards de 5iem année**

_Lundi_

Potions (Griffondor)  
Potions (Griffondor)  
Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
Sortilège  
-  
Soins aux créatures magiques  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Griffondor)  
Botanique (Poufsouffle)

_Mardi_

Sortilèges  
Sortilèges  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Griffondor)  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Griffondor)  
-  
Divination  
Botanique (Poufsouffle)  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Griffondor)  
(le soir) Astronomie

_Mercredi_

Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
Soins aux créatures magiques  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Griffondor)

_Jeudi_

Histoire de la Magie  
Histoire de la Magie  
Potions (Griffondor)  
Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
-  
Soins aux créatures magiques  
Botanique (Poufsouffle)  
Botanique (Poufsouffle)

_Vendredi_

Potions (Griffondor)  
Potions (Griffondor)  
Sortilèges Sortilèges  
-  
Métamorphose (Serdaigle)  
Histoire de la Magie  
Histoire de la Magie

**Chapitre 2**  
_Salle comune des Serpentards, Poudlard_

- DEBOUT !!! cria Draco

- Quesskisspass ?

- On se lève Harry, on a cours je te signale !

- Merde !

Après s'être habillé en vitesse, ils arrivèrent... 10 min en avance devant la classe de potions.

- Ah, c'est malin, on aurais encore pu attendre !

- Ca va, calme-toi. Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de passages qui mènent aux cachots. Et d'ailleur, comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- T'occupe...

Enfin, les autres élèves arrivèrent en même temps que Oh!Malheur! on les avait oubliés ceux-là, les tits Griffis.

- Harry !

Le Harry en question n'eu que le temps de se retourner avant d'être entouffé par ce qu'il pensait être une pieuvre TRES collante jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que non! c'était Granger.

- Dis, la Sang-de- Bourbe, tu vas le lacher ?

$ Merci Draco $

- Non, mais oh, la fouine, t'a pas à me parler comme ça !! Et puis Harry, pourquoi tu as changé de maison ? Comme tu dois être malheureux à Serpentard !

- Non, désolé. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Mais Harry...

- Miss Granger, je vous serais gré de cesser de parler et d'entrer dans la classe. dit Snape d'un ton doucereux.

- ...

- C'est bien ce qui me sembait.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion d'euphorie. Les ingédients se trouve dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Harry trouvait sa potion plus ou moins réussie. C'est vrai que quand il n'avait pas quelqu'un derrière lui à le surveiller pour le punir dès qu'il faisait la moindre erreur... Ca allait beaucoup mieux. Même si elle n'était parfaite. Vraiment pas parfaite. A la reflexion, y'avait du boulot...  
En se rendant à son cours de métamorphose, il dit à Draco:

- Tu sais, quand tu a traité Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Oui.

- C'est pas que j'aime Granger mais ma mère en était une alors si tu pouvais éviter, se serait sympa.

- Ah, désolé. Je savais pas.

- Merci.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les buses sont bientôt là et qu'il faudra bien vous préparer car c'est une année importante...

Et la journée s'écoula, monotone, trèèèèès endormante, avec tout les profs rappellant à quel point les buses était importantes et patati et patata.

_Salle commune..._

- Au fait, Harry, je voudrais que tu descente, disons, vendredi, dans la salle commune vers minuit lui glissa Iris à l'oreille.

**POV Alira**

Après le dîner où elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne serais JAMAIS amie avec Granger et Weasley, l'un pour sa façon de manger et sa connerie monumentale, l'autre pour sa suffisance et son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrai la bouche, Alira pris le chemin de la salle commune.

- Mot de passe ?

- Heuuu...

- On n'entre pas sans le mot de passe.

- Eh ! Alira ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

C'était les jumeaux.

- Dragons !

- Correct.

- Bon Alira, ça te dirais de venir avec nous pendant le temps libre ? On invente des farces et attrapes et comme t'a certainement une autre culture et une autre magie, ça pourrais nous aider pour avoir des idées. dit Fred à toute vitesse en passant le portrait.

- Oui, oui, et puis il faut absolument que tu vienne et... dit Georges tout aussi vite.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle en riant, mais la prochaine fois que vous voulez me dire quelque chose, faites le plus lentement: ça sert à rien d'aller si vite.

- Ouais, bon...

Une fois dans son lit, elle refléchi longtemps avant de s'endormir (les Elfes ne dorment pas vraiment, ils n'ont en fait besoin que de trois heures de transe pour être en pleine forme.  
Certain Griffondor était sympa mais la plupart était des idiots finis. Et immature avec ça. Dumbledore, lui, il était aussi bizarre qu'avant, sauf qu'il avait un Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi plus manipulateur. Dans quel truc elle s'était embarquée, elle, en disant "d'accord, je viens" à sa soeur. Elle aurais mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où elle avait dit ça.

Le lendemain, en descendant dans la Grande Salle, elle la recontra et discuta un moment avec elle.

- ... Oui, je vais lui dire vendredi, si tu pouvais venir là-bas vers minuit ce serais bien.

- Très bien, je viendrais. En tout cas, je suis contente de revoir Laz et les autres. Mais ça va lui faire un drôle de choc, tu crois pas qu'il vaudrai mieux tout lui annoncer en plusieurs fois ?

- Non ! Tout en une fois, se sera plus facile à digérer.

- Tu crois ?

- Certaine ! Le premier choc est dur, puis ça va. Mais si on lui annonce en plusieurs fois, pas sûr qu'il supportera.

- Si tu le dit...

Après avoir mangé, elle se rendit aux cachots pour son cours de potions qui se passa sans encombres, mis à part l'explosion du chaudron de Longdubat. Mais comme ça paraissait normal, elle n'y fit pas attention.  
Par contre elle commençait à détester la manie des profs à sans cesse rappeller les buses. Elle les avait déjà fait trois fois, plus besoin de recommencer, mais bon, Iris avait tenu à revenir dans la _légalité _qu'elle avait dit.

& Pfff... De toutes façons, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle a déjà fait de légal celle-là. &

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que ça l'emmerdait joyeusement, et qu'elle en avait plus que ras le bol. Sa soeur et ses idées à deux balles...

**Fin du POV**

Harry et Draco discutaient devant la classe de DCFM, quand Ombrage arriva. Elle les fit rentrer et s'assit à son bureau.

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour... répondirent un ou deux élèves.

- Non, non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Quand je dis "bonjour", tout le monde doit me répondre "bonjour professeur Ombrage" ! Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ! scandèrent les élèves.

$ Ouuuh, celle-là, je sens qu'elle va pulvériser le record de Snape pour ma pire journée. Surtout que lui, je commence à l'apprécier. $

- Tous le monde à son livre ?

Là encore, elle ne reçut que deux-trois réponses.

- Non ! Quand je pose une question, l'on doit me dire "oui, professeur Ombrage", ou "non, pofesseur Ombrage" . Recommençons. Avez vous tous votre livre ?

- Oui, professeur Ombrage.

$ Oui, confirmations. Définitivement. $

- Prenez votre manuel et rangez vos baguettes. Commencez à lire le chapitre un.

La fin de la semaine se passa très tranquillement si on supposait, dans mignonne naïveté, qu'on pouvait passer une semaine tranquille quand on est

1. près d'Harry Potter

2. près des Griffondors (avec des exception, heureusement pour la santé mentale d'un certain blond)

3. avec un gros crapaud, qui fait du lèche-cul au Ministre (ndla: beurk!)et qui minaude tout le temps, en guise de prof.

_Vendredi soir, minuit..._

- Je t'ai fait venir parce que je veut te dire quelques petites... heu! beaucoup de choses.

- Ah. Et comme ça, dans la salle commune ?

- Non, non, pas ici. Viens

Elle alla vers la cheminée et plaça deux doigts dans la gueule du serpent.

**ss** laisssssse-moi passsser **ss**

La cheminée glissa sur le coté et s'ouvrit sur un passage qui n'avait certainement pas été utilisé depuis des siècles. Ils s'avançèrent dans ce tunnel et débouchèrent dans une salle assez petite, décorée.  
Sur le mur d'en face, était peint un grand serpent vert émeraude avec des rubis à la place des yeux. Le fond était en vert sombre.  
Le mur à gauche, lui, était orné d'un grand aigle brun aux yeux de saphirs et sur fond bleu profond.  
Sur le mur de droite, était un blaireau beige et noir avec des yeux en diamants jaunes.  
Quand au mur de derrière, il y avait magnifique lion rouge et doré au yeux émeraudes.  
Le sol était pavé de grandes dalles noires. Harry remarqua un cinquième mur et une ouverture à coté. Ce mur-là était nu et portait deux grands tuyaux.  
C'est alors qu'il reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Mais...

- Oui ! Tu as compris. J'ai un peu nettoyé bien sûr.

-Un peu ?? Tu rigole ?? Si t'était moldue, t'aurais mis cinq ans rien qu'à faire un mur.

- Oui mais je suis pas moldue. dit-elle en riant.

_A suivre..._

_------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààà. Comment vous trouvez ? Reviews, please.

Et je tiens à dire que...

Je sais plus.

La folie commence !!! SNIF !!!! Consolez-moi !! Et devinez avec quoi ? Des reviews !!! Bravo !

Qui a dit, ça que je le remercie. Un gros bisou !! Non ? Comment ça, non ?

JE SUIS MAL AIMÉE !!! C'est trop injuste.

Sisi. Et le remède miracle, c'est toujours appuyer sur le petit bouton, en bas à gauche ! C'est dingue non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

**Chapitre 3**

_Chambre des Secrets, Poudlard_

- Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Harry

- Tu vas voir...

Ils passèrent dans l'ouverture et ce retrouvèrent dans un couloir, tout aussi décoré que la salle précédente, avec des bas-reliefs et des gravures à faire palir d'envie les Anciens Egyptiens. Devant eux, à l'endroit exact où s'était écroulé le plafond trois ans auparavant, se dressait un mur. Un bête mur, lisse,et qui semblait très solide. Un bon mur quoi. Mais comme il occupait toute la place, Harry voyait mal comment on pouvait passer.

- Comment... ?

- Les Fourchelangs peuvent traverser ce mur, mais pour les autres...

Tu vois ces inscriptions en haut ? Il est marqué

**PENSEZ A DEUX MOTS POUR DEFINIR CETTE PIECE. L'UN COMMENCE PAR I ET L'AUTRE PAR L MAIS LES DEUX COMMENCE PAR S.**

mais en elfique.

- Heuu.. y'aurais pas un problème ?

- Non ! elle sourit Tu ne voit pas ?

- Non, explique.

- Les deux mots commence par s en français et, l'un par i, l'autre par l en elfique. Mais tu dois les penser en elfique pour passer.

Les deux mots sont "sang" et "serpent", donc en elfique "iâr" et "lhûg".

Ils traversèrent le mur. Et se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir.

- Au fait, serpent, je comprend, mais pourquoi sang ?

- Le fils et la fille de Serpentard est venu l'aider pour la construire. Ils ont tout les trois verser quelques gouttes de leur sang pour protéger la salle. La Magie du Sang est très spéciale et quasiment indestructible quand elle est executée correctement.

- Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard pour quelqu'un qui vien d'arriver...

- Tu verras bien...

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte avec les serpents gardant la véritable entrée.

- A toi l'honneur, Harry.

**- **Un honneur ? **ss** ouvrez-vous **ss**

Devant s'étallait la Chambre des secrets, avec ses énormes pilier en forme de serpents (bien sûr),sa statue de Salazard Serpentard et son basilic... qui n'était plus là. Mais la salle avait changé, elle aussi. Elle n'était plus froide et humide mais très conviviale avec sa grande table en chêne placée au milieu. Ses nombreux portraits et ses grandes cheminée qui chauffait agréablement la pièce.

En beau milieu de la Chambre, se trouvait Alira.

- Alira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

- "On" m'a demandé de venir. Tu ne lui pas expliqué Iris ?

- Seulement les petites modifs que j'ai faites.

- Bon, alors je lui explique quoi, moi ?

- Les piliers, moi, je m'occupe du reste.

- Ok. Bon, Harry, tu vois tous ces serpents ?

- C'est légerement difficile de les rater...

- Oh, ça va ,hein. Elle sourit. Ils referment chacun un secret.

Regarde celui-là.

Elle consulta un plan qu'elle tenait dans les mains, puis se dirigea vers unes des statues.

**ss** Godric Griffondor **ss**

- Bizarre, le mot de passe, pour cette salle.

- Chaque fondateur a créé une chambre; mais comme c'était Salazard qui avait eu l'idée, celle-ci est la principale. Ils l'ont construit ensemble, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a quitté l'école alors ?

- Il n'a jamais quitté l'école. Il voulait enseigner la Magie Noire, mais comme les autres n'était pas d'accord, il a fondé Durmstrang, a passé les commandes à quelqu'un de confiance, puis est revenu à Poudlard.

- Et les enfants de moldus ?

- Le basilic n'était pas là pour ça, c'était son animal de compagnie.

Tout comme Godric avait son griffon.

- Donc, là, à coté, c'est la salle de Griffondor ?

- Oui. Et le griffon, Linz, y vit toujours.

Harry entra dans la pièce. Petite, rouge et or, avec de grands rideaux partout et un unique tableau représentant le fondateur, elle était très chaleureuse.

Alira prononça des mot dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas et le tableau grandeur nature s'écarta.

- C'est pas petit, un griffon... constata Harry, nez-à-nez avec la créature et pas très rassuré; son courage de Griffondor étant allé voir ailleur s'il y était.

- Non, tu crois ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il gentil.

- c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Voldemort pour le basilic.

- Ben, il était gentil le basilic...

- Quoa ? coassa Harry. Tu te fout de moi ?

- Ben, non. Il gentil tant qu'il essaye pas de te tuer.

- Non, sans blague ? Mais comme il essaye _tout le temps_ de te tuer...

- Mais non, Sycim était très gentil... intervient le Griffon.

- Oui, c'est ça bien sûr. Et moi, je suis le Père Noël rétorqua Harry

$ attend... stop. retour en arrière. play. Le griffon ? $

- Heuu... depuis quand je comprend les griffons, moi ?

- Depuis que je suis télépathe.

- Aaaah d'accord. ( Tilt ! )

- Mais je t'apprendrai la langue des griffons.

- Merci.

- Bon, Harry, tu viens ? Il y a encore deux autres salles à visiter. dit Alira

- Oui, j'arrive.

- Moi, je viens avec. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus parlé à mes amis.

Ils ressortirent et traversèrent la salle.

- Au fait, Iris, elle est où ?

- Oh, elle prépare un truc... répondit Alira évasivement. Nous y voilà.

**ss** Rowena Sssserdaigle **ss**

La pièce était semblable à celle de Griffondor mais en bleu et bronze. Avec, à la place du tableau une statue d'aigle.

A nouveau, l'Elfe dit des mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas et la statue s'envola et alla se plaçer dans un coin. A sa place, il y avait un trou, duquel sortit un aigle. Grand, l'aigle. Trèèèès grand.

- Bah, heuuuu... Ils faisaient pas dans le miniature, les fondateurs...

L'aigle rit (si tant est qu'un aigle puisse rire).

- Pourquoi veut-tu qu'ils prennent un moineau, un orvet ou un lionceau quand ils peuvent avoir beaucoup plus grand ?

- Je sais pas... Pour éviter que les gens aie une crise cardiaque ?

- Eeeett ?

- Beeennn... C'est très légerement... utile ?

- Mais non, ils ont qu'à pas avoir le coeur faible.

- Heu, oui, il n'est pas très sympa avec ceux qu'il ne connait pas. lui chuchota Alira

- J'avais remarqué.

- Bon, on vas aller visiter la dernière Chambre.

- Très bien, moi je reste avec Ilshkar. dit Linz

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Poufsouffle, identique aux précédentes mais en jaune et noir, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un...

miroir ( ndla: qui a dit un blaireau ? Mathilde ! Je le savais ! Ben non, c'est pas ça ;) ). Pour la troisième fois, son guide dit une phrase dont ce serais un miracle s'il en retenait (et comprenait) un mot.

Il vit un un blaireau sortir du miroir. Mais cette fois-ci de taille normale !

- Je m'appelle Lucinda. Et vous ?

- Harry Potter.

- Enchanté. Que venez vous faire ici, jeune homme ?

- Excellente question, j'en sais rien.

- Nous lui faisons visiter. Et nous l'instruisons aussi. l'éclaira Alira.

- Très bien. J'entend que vous avez rendu la liberté à Linz et Ilshkar. Je vais avec eux. Au revoir.

- Elle est polie, elle au moin. dit Harry Après que Luconda soit partie.

- Oh, les autres aussi. Mais comme ils ne te connaissent pas...

Bon, je crois que tu as compris le principe. Les autres salles, on ne les visiteras pas. Par-contre (elle dupliqua le plan), voici un plan avec ce qui a derrière les statues et les mots de passes. Ils changent dès que quelqu'un d'indésirable l'a découvert. Ils changeront sur le plan aussi, t'inquiète. Bon, maintenant, on vas par là.

Ils sortirent et se placèrent devant un Serpent.

**ss** laissssse-moi voir cccceux qui ssssont à l'origine de tout cccceccci. **ss**

Harry se senti "happer" par la statue et se retrouva sur de l'herbe, devant un château.

- On est où ici ?

- Dans le château des fondateurs. Ils sont morts, mais ils avaient placé un sortilège qui les fait revivre sous forme d'hologramme un peu spécial: ils ont toujours besoin de dormir et de manger, ils peuvent faire de la magie, et peuvent se déplacer n'importe où dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi ils ne le font pas alors ?

- Parce qu'ils préfèrent rester ensemble, sans la pression des autres et du ministère spécialement, qui ne manquerais pas de leur demander comment ils ont fait et tutiquanti (ndla: je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça). ah oui, c'est un château imtemporel: ici, 2 mois correspondes à 2 heures dehors.

Ils passèrent l'énorme porte d'entrée et allèrent jusque dans une sortes de salle de réunion.

Il y avait Iris, deux hommes et deux femmes.

Le premier avait des cheveux noirs noués en catogan, des yeux vert. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise verte.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux blonds-roux qui lui tombait sur les épaules, des yeux miel. Il portait un pantalon brun avec une chemise dans les tons beige.

La troisième avait des longs cheveux bruns clairs qui lui arrivaient à la taille, des yeux à la couleur indéfinissable et portait une très belle robe bleue datant certainement du Moyen-Age.

La quatrième, quand à elle, avait des cheveux blonds cendrés, aussi longs que ceux de son amie, des yeux bleus et portait une robe d'un rouge très doux et pas du tout agressif.

Les quatres avaient une allure qui forçait le respect.

Serpentard, l'hiver, Griffondor, l'automne, Serdaigle, le printemps et Poufsouffle, l'été.

- Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue ici, jeune homme.

-Heuu, merci... dit Harry, complètement largué.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait nous présenter dit Rowena

- Mais enfin, Wen, ce graçon sait qui nous sommes... dit Helga

- Oui, mais c'est la moindre des choses.

- Très bien, si t'insiste. Alors Harry, moi, je suis Helga Poufsouffle.

- Moi, c'est Rowena Serdaigle, mais tu peut m'appeller Wen.

- Godric Griffondor, mais appelle-moi Ric. dit-il avec un sourire.

- Salazard Serpentard, tu peut m'appeller Laz.

- Heeuuu... Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

- Iris nous a demandé de t'entrainer, alors tu vas passer 3 mois avec nous, donc 3 heures en haut. Mais tu reviendras car tu vas devoir amener ton ami, Draco Malfoy, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. commença Laz.

- Mais d'abord, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses. Assied-toi. dit Iris.

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

seulement quatre reviews pour ce chapitre snif !!

moi, je poste pas tant que j'en ai pas AU MOINS sept. Plus, je veut bien, et j'accepte avec très grand plaisir, même !!!

Allez, petite review please !


	4. Chapter 4

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

**Chapitre 4**_  
Château des Fondateurs, Poudlard_

- Tout ce que tu sais sur moi, c'est que je suis une Elfe. Je suis la fille d'Elandra et d'Irhen, souverains du Royaume d'Idra, et par conséquent, héritière du trône. Que sait-tu des Anges ?

- Heuuu... Qu'ils habitent au Paradis ? dit Harry, surprit par ce changement de sujet.

- Non ! Les Archanges habitent au Paradis, mais d'Anges, ils n'y en a que deux: l'Ange de Lumière et l'Ange des Ténèbres. Les deux sont leur propre maître; rien, ni personne, ne les commandent. Dieu et Lucifer seuls ont le droit de demander... disons, plus fermement un service.  
Ils sont immortels. Leur sang a des propriétés curieuses, notamment le fait que tout métal en contact avec lui fond immédiatement. Il peut être aussi une sorte de "fontaine de jouvence" et serait innestimable pour tout Maître des Potions. Je suis l'Ange des Ténèbres. Et j'ai presque 7007 ans. Je suis née en l'an 5000 avant J-C. Et tu me demandais pourquoi je savais tant de choses sur Poudlard, la vérité, c'est que je suis déjà venue trois fois ici; une fois au temps des fondateurs, la seconde fois 500 ans après et la troisième fois au temps des Maraudeurs.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire.

- Tu as été un peu brusque pour lui révéler ça. dit Lira

- Au temps des Maraudeurs ? Ils étaient comment ? demanda Harry, revenant à la réalité.

- Impayable. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Enfin, je parle James et Sirius bien sûr. Remus était trop sage pour ça, et Queudver était trop con: il rigolait pour tout et n'importe quoi et adorait la technique de l'autruche, "je-me-cache-et-j'ai-rien-fait-rien-vu-rien-entendu". Un vrai lâche.

- M'en suis rendu compte... Donc, comme ça, t'est un Ange ? Dit comme ça, ça colle pas vraiment au perso.

- La prochaine fois, t'a intérêt à rajouter "des Ténèbres" derrière ! Ca colle plus au perso comme ça ?

- Ok, ok. Au fait, l'autre c'est qui ?

- L'autre, comme tu dit, c'est toi.

- Moâ ?

BONG !! (ndla: et un 'ry dans les pommes, un !)

- Iris ! Je t'ai dit que tu était trop brusque !

- Je suis pas un gentil tit machin tout mignon, moi. Je suis l'Ange des Ténèbres, moi.

- Moi ? Mais c'est impossible, je... dit Harry en se réveillant

- Pourquoi pas ? coupa Alira

- Mais heuu.

- Tu veut que je te le prouve ? Ce sera facile. Iris aussi n'y a pas cru jusqu'au moment où elle s'est retrouvée avec des ailes dans le dos.

- _Das ego meus apparentem_ (1) dit celle-ci

Iris se retrouva avec une robe noire commençant juste en-dessous de épaules, ouverte sur un coté au niveau des hanches avec un dessin argenté devant, sur les jambes (ndla: la même robe que celle de Sarah Perkins, mais en noir et argent, pour ceux qui ont lu "Les Démons d'Alexia" .)  
Et une paire d'aile de couleur noire avec quelques plumes sang. Sur son épaule gauche, se trouvait un tatouage représantant, dans un cercle, un serpent et un dragon noirs, s'enroulants autour d'une épée blanche posée sur une rose rouge, se faisant face. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, pas d'iris, pas de pupille, rien. Noirs.

- Tu vois ? Ce soir, on vas débloquer ta véritable apparence et te dire ce que l'on vas t'apprendre.

- D'accord ! répondit Harry qui, le choc passé, était assez impatient.

Tous firent cercle autour de lui et murmurèrent une incantation en latin, fourchelang et elfique mélangé.  
Harry grandit, atteignant le mètre quatre-vingt, ses vêtements se changèrent en un pantalon de tissu blanc, des bottes en peau de dragon et un t-shirt blanc à longues manches, qui laissait son épaule gauche nue. Où se trouvait le même tatouage que chez Iris, sauf que le dragon et le serpent étaient blancs, s'enroulants autour d'une épée noire. Ses yeux étaient complètement verts avec des pailletes argentées. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Avec, bien entendu, deux magnifiques ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

- Là, tu vois ? On avait raison. dit Iris

- ...

- Tu dis rien ?  
- Laisse tomber, Iris, il est sous le choc. répondit Alira

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est émmotif celui-là... Un vrai crétin.

- Eh! Je suis PAS émmotif ! Et je suis pas un crétin !

- Tiens, il s'est réveillé.

- Iris, t'a toujours eu des méthodes...

- Je sais ce que tu pense de mes méthodes, Alira, pour me l'avoir dit des nombreuses fois, et c'est pas pour ça que je vais les changer. Bon, donc, Laz, tu commence ?

- Oui. Harry, moi, je vais t'apprendre les potions et l'Histoire de la Magie. Je t'apprendrai aussi la Magie de l'Esprit, donc, tout ce qui Légilimancie, Occlumencie, Télékinésie, etc, et la Magie d'Attaque.

- Moi, je vais t'apprendre la métamorphose, la Défence contre les Forces du Mal, la Magie Ancienne et la Magie Défensive. dit Godric

- Avec moi, ce sera les sortilèges, l'astronomie et la Magie Antique. Je te montrerai comment devenir Animagus. annonça Rowena

- Je t'apprendrai la botanique, la Magie Runique et la Magie Rouge. Je t'aiderais aussi pour contrôler tes auras: tout être humain n'en a qu'une mais les Anges en ont trois. fit Helga

- Moi, je t'apprendrai la Magie Blanche, la Magie Elfique et les langues, bien que pour le dernier cas, je me ferai aider. dit Alira

- Quand à moi, ce sera la Magie Noire bien sûr, l'épée, le judo, l'aïkido, je t'apprendrai à te servir de diverse autres armes, comme le nunchaku, le katana ou même les armes moldues. dit Iris. Maintenant, on va vous laisser. Harry, je suppose que tu connaît le chemin du retour. Les Fondateurs vont t'expliquer quelques dernières choses.

Elles s'en allèrent une fois qu'Iris reprit son apparence normale.

- Bien, on vas te parler de Poudlard et de toi aussi. Parce que le taré qui dirige notre école t'a menti sur beaucoup de choses. reprit Salazar. Tout d'abord, ta famille. Si Dumbledore aurait voulu tuer exprès tes parents, il n'aurais pas fait autrement.

- Quoi !

- Oui, sachant qu'il y avait un espion dans l'auberge où il se trouvait, il a délibérement fait en sorte que cet espion entende une prophétie inventée de toutes pièces. Elle dit

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Lorsque Voldemort l'a su, il a immédiatement été à Godric's Hollow, essayer de te tuer. La suite, tu la connaît. Cette fausse prophétie est en faite la couverture d'une autre qui a été faite ce soir-là

_Prend garde à l'Ange de Lumière...quand Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies...les quatre Seigneurs seront contre toi...les Opposés seront plus forts, plus puissants... quand Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies... prend garde à l'Ange de Lumière._

Il recherche l'Ange de toutes ses forces mais il ne sait pas qui c'est. Il pense aussi que tu t'alliera aux Ténèbres, étant le symbole de la Lumière. Il ne crois pas que c'est l'Ange qui s'alliera. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a monté contre mon descendant. Connaissant ses méthodes, il t'enverra des rêves et te fera croire que c'est Tom qui te les a envoyés.

- Mais Voldemort n'est quand même pas très recommandable.

- Mais si, la plupart des villages, que soit-disant, c'est lui qui attaque, c'est en fait Dumbledore qui le fait, sous une fausse apparence. Comme ça, il a une bonne excuse pour essayer de tuer son ennemi.

- Et qui sont les quatres Seigneurs ?

- Ce sont les deux Anges et leur âme soeur.

- Et les Opposés, je suppose que c'est moi et Iris ?

- Oui. Alors, aussi, quand tu sera télépathe, tu pourra parler avec Poudlard. Nous avons placé tellement de sortilèges dessus qu'il peut maintenant penser tout seul. Il a une conscience. Ce te sera très utile si tu veut de l'aide. Le château a toujours une vue objective des faits. Mais en attendant, si tu veut te déplacer plus vite, tu met la main sur un mur et tu dit où tu veut aller en fourchelang. Même si cette pièce est protégée par des sorts ou par des mots de passe, tu pourra y aller. Et si tu veut retrouver une personne, il suffit que tu dise son nom.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, toujours sur ta famille. Je vais laisser parler Godric.

- D'abord, il faut savoir que moi et Laz... on est ensemble et qu'on a eu un fils et une fille.

- Ensemble ? Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?

- Nous ? Non, on ne s'est jamais détesté. Notre fils, Alexandre, s'est marié avec avec la fille de Rowena, Linda. Leur fils à eux, Daniel, s'est marié avec la petite-fille d'Helga, Arya. De Daniel et Arya est descendu la famille des Potter.

- Attendez là... Je descends des quatres fondateurs, où c'est moi qui rêve ?

- Non, tu ne rêve pas. Ce qui fait de toi un sorcier très puissant. En plus de tes pouvoirs d'Ange. Voldemort, quand à lui, est le descendant de notre fille.

- Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que tu rentre, Harry. Tu tombe de fatigue. dit Helga.

- Elle a raison. Pour reprendre ton apparence normale, il suffit d'y penser très fort.

_A suivre..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): j'ai tiré ça plus ou moins au pif, alors si c'est pas bon, c'est pas grave. C'est sensé dire "Tu me donne mon apparence"

* * *

Voilaaaaa chapitre 4 bouclé. Ceci explique cela, n'est-ce pas ? 

Petite (ou grande) reviews, please !!!!!

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et je demande aux autres d'un laisser une aussi.

Parce que sinon, moi, je croit que je suis abandonnée et je déprime môa. snif !!!

Remède miracle ? reviews ! woaaaaaa comment vous avez deviné ?


	5. Chapter 5

je remercie naeloj malfoy, Ewilan Potter et Sedinette-Sama pour leur reviews contre _l'autre_ et yotma, pour la reviews qu'il (ou elle) a laissé sur la fic d'Elise.

De même, bien sûr, que tout les autres qui sont d'accord avec moi, et avec Elise Ayache.

Merci a Lunicorne, gwen, nicoco49, nepheria, Touraz, adenoide, zaika, melethryn, Elise Ayache pour leur reviews !!!

Maintenant, voilà la suite...

**  
ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

_Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux:_

_Iris_ : serpent Srashka _Alira_ : loup Coru  
loup Irkan chat Natshka  
panthère Ilmanach phénix Anor  
phénix Zéphir dragonne Elzka  
dragon Mercure

_Godric_ : griffon Linz _Helga_ : blaireau Lucinda _Rowena _: aigle Ilshkar _Salazard_ : serpent Sycim (mort)

**Chapitre 5**  
_Dortoir des cinquième année de Serpentard, Poudlard_

Harry mit longtemps à s'endormir. La nuit avait été riche en émotions. Parmi les choses positives qu'il avait appris, il en savourait une particulièrement: il avait la confirmation que Dumbledore était un manipulateur. Et surtout, qu'il avait en main toutes les cartes pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et la note sera salée. C'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Draco**

En descendant avec Harry dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua qu'il était particulièrement joyeux.Trop peut-être. Parce que répondre à "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu soit si joyeux ?" par "Je vais bien, tout vas bien, je suis gai, tout me plait" n'est pas vraiment la réponse idéale. Tout le monde le prenait déjà pour un dingue, mais alors maintenant avec le sourire stupide qu'il avait scotché sur le visage, il était catalogué. D'autant plus qu'il a adressé un signe de la main à Dumby en allant s'assoir. Et quand Dumby le lui rendu, il a répondu par un sourire éclatant. Alors là, c'était plus catalogué qu'il était, mais marqué dans les annales!

- Heu, Harry, tu est sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, tout vas bien, je suis gai, tout me plait...

& Mouais, c'est pas gagné... &

- Harry, tu as bu ?

- Mais non.

- Tu t'est drogué ?

- Non plus.

- T'a fumé un truc qui était trop fort ?

- Mais non je te dis.

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui, absolumment sûr.

- T'a pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Je vais bien, tout vas bien, je suis gai, tout.

- Oui ça va, on a compris.

- Laisse tomber Dray, il a mal digéré certaines info que je lui ai données... intervient Iris

- J'ai très bien digéré tes info, Iris. répliqua Harry en regardant avec un graaaannd sourire l'Aliéné assit à la table des professeurs.

- Ah, oui, d'accord. J'ai pigé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a pigé ? Je suis complètement largué moi.

- Harry t'expliquera pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_Pré-au-Lard..._

Blaise, Iris, Alira, Draco, Harry, Fred et Georges avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour au Trois Balais, puis d'aller voir la Cabane Hurlante. Ensuite, ils iraient choisir un costume pour le bal. Dumbledore ayant trouvé que tout le monde s'étaient merveeeiiileusement amusés lors du bal de Noël l'année passée, il avait décidé de remettre ça.Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce chaude et enfumée, mais ressortirent bien vite: il était infesté de profs, dont Dingo-en-Chef(1). Ils sont donc allés directement à la Cabane. Et les jumeaux(2)ont demandés à y rentrer.

-... Allez, Draco, ça va être marrant. Et puis, on aimerait voir à quoi ça ressemble. suppliaient Iris et Alira.

- Moi, je veut bien, de toutes façons, j'y ai déjà été. dit Harry

- Tu y a éé ?? demanda Draco

- Ben oui, en troisième.

- Nous, maintenant, on y va. dirent en choeur les jumeaux(2).

Et ils sont partis. Voyant qu'Harry les suivaient, Blaise et Draco, ont marché dans la direction de la bâtisse en bois. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, rien n'avait vraiment changé: un peu plus de poussière peut-être. Des chaises cassées, une table à laquelle il manquait un pied. Draco remarqua des marques parallèles sur le mur. Il les montra aux autres.

- Un fantТme peut pas faire ça. Et d'ailleur, comment il aurait pu casser la table et les chaises ?

Iris examina les marques, puis regarda le pied de la table, les chaises, et les autres murs.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fait ? demanda Fred.

- Regardez, il y a les mêmes griffes un peu partout sur les murs. Et les chaises n'ont pas été cassées, elles ont été _rongées_. Il a des traces de dents dessus. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Moi, je dis que ce n'étaient pas des fantômes qui vivaient ici, mais un loup-garou. Et il a essayé de sortir, vu que la porte est presque défoncée.

- C'est exact. C'était un loup-garou. A l'époque des Maraudeurs. Et tu le savait Iris. Je suis sûr que tu le savait avant de venir ici. dit Harry en souriant

- Peut-être... elle sourit. Mais toi aussi !

- Ah ah. et vous connaissez le nom de ce loup-garou ? fit Georges, avide de savoir.

- Bien sûr. répondit Lira. Et toi aussi, tu le connais.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mais enfin, Snape a - soit-disant - accidentellement révélé le nom... continua-t'elle

- Ce n'est pas Lupin quand même... risqua Blaise

- Siii répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il vous en a fallu du temps.

- Au temps des Maraudeurs... Georges avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Tu crois qu'il les a connu personnellement ?

- Gros malin fit Harry. C'était un Maraudeur. Lunard ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Mon père, c'était Cornedrue, Sirius Black, Patmol et (son regard s'enflamma de haine) Peter Pettigrow, Queudver.

- GENIAL ! s'écrièrent Fred et Georges On va pouvoir lui demander plein de trucs.

- C'est qui les Maraudeurs ? demandèrent Blaise et Draco... s'attirant trois regards noirs. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- C'était les plus grands farceurs de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils fait énormément de choses extraordinaires !

- Enormement de choses extraordinaire, peut-être, mais en tout cas, ce sont qui ont comptabilisés le plus d'heures de colle de tout Poudlard. dit Harry

- Comment tu le sait ?

- Ben, pendant une retenue, j'ai du reclasser tout des cartons avec les colles. C'est le seul moment où je les ai haït: il était tellement lourd que j'ai mis deux fois plus de temps à le déplacer que tout les autres réunis !!

C'est sur cette conversation très instructive qu'ils délaissèrent l'ancien refuge de Lupin aux soirs de pleine lune et allèrent choisir leur costume.

En revenant au château, Iris et Alira dirent aux autres qu'elles devaient aller s'occuper de leur dragons et, évidemment tout le monde voulu venir avec. C'est donc à sept qu'il se dirigérent vers la forêt interdite. Ils marchèrent pendant 10 min et arrivèrent dans une clairière. Devant eux, se dressaient deux énormes dragons. L'un était d'un bleu profond, sombre, presque noir, mais en même temps très loin de cette couleur. Elle était assez difficile à définir. La seule chose qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que ses écailles brillait de milles feux. Avec ses yeux d'encre, il était tout simplement magnifique.L'autre, la couleur était très facile à cerner. Blanc. Eclatant. On avait du mal à le regarder,tant il étincellait. Avec des yeux bleus clairs, qu'on voyait tout de suite, étant la seule touche de couleur au milieu de cet océan d'une blancheur immaculée.

Les deux soeurs s'approchèrent chacune de leur dragon respectif.Elles semblaient discuter avec eux. Tout d'un coup, le dragon sombre regarda Harry, qui senti une présence dans son esprit.

# Bonjour... Comment t'appelle-tu ?Harry.  
Tu est l'Opposé d'Iris ?  
Oui. Depuis quand les dragons sont télépathes ?  
Depuis toujours. Du moins les dragons elfiques. Ceux que vous connaissez ne le sont pas, je pense.  
J'ai déjà vu des dragons... Mais jamais aussi grands !  
C'est parce que nous ne cessons jamais de grandir, contrairement à vos dragons.  
Vous vivez jusqu'à quel âge ?  
Jusqu'à ce que notre Dragonnier meure. #

Harry continua de le regarder après que la conversation aie cessée. Elzka, elle, le regardait d'un air insistant mais n'entra pas en contact avec lui. Ils entendirent des hennisements.

Deux chevaux, l'un noir, l'autre alezan, et une licorne, arrivèrent en trombe, se cabrèrent et se plantèrent devant les adolescents héberlués, sous les rires des jumelles.

- Dûr ! Tu n'arrêtera donc jamais tes pitreries ? dit Iris au cheval noir. Elle ne reçut qu'un hennissement joyeux en réponse. Tu as amené un ami, à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, Caladeb, tu le suis toujours ! dit Alira à la licorne.

L'alezan s'approcha de Harry et lui tira la manche. Harry le caressa en riant et senti la même impression qu'avec Mercure.

# Je m'appelle Hîr. Je suis ton familier.   
Mon familier ?  
Chaque personne utilisant la Magie a trois familier, sauf les Anges, qui en ont quatre. Ce sont des animaux qui t'aiderons. Tant que tu ne les aura pas tous trouvés, ta Magie ne se dévellopera que de façon incomplète. Je connais un autre de tes familier mais pas les autres. Mais je t'aiderais à les trouver.  
Un autre ?  
Oui. Il va venir. #

- ... Harry, HARRY !

- Oui, quoi ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle. Tu pourrais répondre.

- Désolé. Je parlait avec Hîr.

- Avec qui ?

- Je crois qu'Harry a trouvé un de ses familiers. N'est-ce pas ? dit Iris

- Oui, et il me dit qu'un autre va venir.

- Tu as de la chance ! Deux familier en une journée. Moi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé les miens. dit Draco

- Nous non plus. dirent les jumeaux et Blaise.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Dumby, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris. Je m'amuse à trouver des surnoms plus cons les uns que les autres. Tant que ça a un rapport avec taré-sucre-drogué-vieux, c'est que c'est lui.

(2) Je parle des quatres jumeaux : Fred et Georges et Iris et Alira.

* * *

voilààààààà

moi ? sadique ??? voyooooonnnnnsss

suite au prochain numéro. et reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

j'adore les reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

merciiiiii de nouveau pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues !!! Et... j'ai changé de nom. Je préfère celui-là. Mais, bon, ça, je suppose que vous aviez déjà remarqué.

Je parle, je parle, mais voici la suite... Bonne lecture**  
**

**  
ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

_Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux_:

_ Iris_ : serpent Srashka  
loup Irkan   
panthère Ilmanach   
phénix Zéphir   
dragon Mercure  
cheval Dûr

_Alira_ : loup Coru   
chat Natshka  
phénix Anor   
dragonne Elzka  
licorne Caladeb

_Godric :_ griffon Linz

_Helga :_ blaireau Lucinda

_Rowena :_ aigle Ilshkar

_Salazar :_ basilic Sycim (mort)

_Harry : _cheval Hîr

**Chapitre 6**_  
__Forêt Interdite, Poudlard_

- Tu as dit qu'un deuxième familier devait arriver ? demanda Alira

- Normalement. répondit Harry en regardant Hîr qui hocha la tête.

**ss** Je ssssuisss iccci **ss**

Harry sursauta. Tout le monde, sauf Iris, se demanda ce qu'il avait, ne comprenant pas le fourchelang. Un grand serpent arriva et se dressa devant Harry. Il devait bien mesurer 1m80 et 15 cm de largeur. Il était argenté.

**ss** Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
Calad, ccccccccela veut dire lumière.  
Il te vas bien.  
Merccccci. Reviens sssssssouvent dans ccccccette forêt, je pense que tu y trouvera tes autres familiers.  
Ccccccccc'est vrai ?  
Il a de grandes chances: elle regorge d'animaux en tout genre. **ss**

- Et bien, je crois que Calad ne passera pas inaperçu. dit Iris

- Tu parle fourchelang ?

- Oui. Cela fait partie de ma... nature. répondit-elle en faisant référence à ce qui avait été dit hier.

- Oh. Alors tu...

- Tait-toi ! le coupa-t'elle. Plus tard !

- Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait repartir. dit Fred, encore impressioné.

Il s'en allèrent donc, reprenant le chemin du château. Arrivés, ils se séparèrent, l'heure du couvre-feu étant largement dépassé.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Après le déjeuné, Harry alla voir Dumbledore au sujet de ses nouveaux familiers. Il avait décidé qu'il ne lui dirait que le stricte minimum; donc il ne lui parlerais pas de Hîr, vu que celui-ci pourrais difficilement resté avec lui pendant les cours. Il arriva devant les gargouilles et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Au moment où il se disait qu'il devait avoir l'air très con en regardant intensement cette statue, le Glucoman arriva.

- Bonjour Harry ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Oh! Heu! Je venais vous voir parce que, hier, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai rencontré un de mes familiers. Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais le garder près de moi.

- Bien sûr Harry. Je peux le voir ?

- Heu oui.

**ss** Calad ! **ss**

Le gros serpent arriva et regardant le directeur de l'asile -heu! non, de l'école- de ses beaux yeux dorés.

- Un serpent ? De quelle race s'agit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais lui demander.

**ss** De quelle racccce est-tu ?  
D'un croisement entre un ssserpent de glaccce et un sssserpent de feu.  
Cccc'est possssible ççççça ?  
Oui, j'ai l'apparencccce d'un sssserpent de glaccce et sssses pouvoirs, et les capaccccitées d'un sssserpent de feu.  
Je lui dit quoi, à l'autre ?  
Que je suis un serpent de glace. Il n'a pas besoin de ssssavoir plussss. **ss**

- C'est un serpent de glace, monsieur.

- Vraiment ? Ils sont puissants. Eh bien, tu peut le garder, comme je te l'ai dit, mais fait quand même attention. Je ne veut pas d'accidents.

Harry alla faire un tour au lac en rencontra Draco.

- Ah ! Il a accepté !

- Bien sûr ! Au fait, tu te souvient que j'étais sensé te dire ce qu'Iris m'avait raconté ?Désolé d'avoir oublié.

- Eh bien, raconte-moi !!

Et il dit tout à Draco: son statut, celui d'Iris, les fondateurs, enfin bref, tout ce qu'il avait appris.

- ... Et je voudrais que pour l'entraînement qui aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël, tu vienne avec moi. Je vais demander pour que Blaise vienne aussi.

- Evidemment que je viens ! Au fait, Iris m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvait prendre Dûr, pour que je puisse te suivre lors d'une promenande à cheval. Ca te dit ?

- Je suis partant. On y va maintenant ?

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin, lorsque Weasley déboula sans prévenir et commença àsecouer Harry comme un prunier. Le dit Harry, un instant trop surprit pour réagir, l'envoya se manger le sol.

- JE PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ??? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !

- Harry, pourquoi t'es avec la fouine ? T'as été ensorcelé ! Je le savais !

Et il se rua sur Draco, avec l'intention très nette de l'étrangler.

- PUTAIN, WEASLEY, FOUT-LUI LA PAIX !!!! cria Harry

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle Weasley ? Et depuis quand tu protège Malfoy ?

- Depuis le début de l'année, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué. Et maintenant, dégage de mon chemin ou tu le regrettera amèrement. répondit-il avec de telles menaces dans la voix que la belette détala sans demander son reste.

- Bravo Harry ! dit Draco en ricanant. Je savais que tu arrivais à faire peur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un rat.

- Ah ,ah, ah, très drôle, vraiment.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, maintenant qu'on est arrivés, on fait comment pour appeler les chevaux ?

- Comme ça. Attend.

# Dûr, Hîr, pouvez-vous venir ?  
On arrive, c'est pourquoi ?  
Une ballade avec Draco. #

- Ils arrivent.

- Comment...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de galop et, une seconde plus tard, les deux étalons étaient devant eux.

- Heuuu... Harry ?

- Oui, Draco ?

- Je sais pas monter à cru (1).

- Bah ! Moi, non plus.

- Ah. Et on va faire comment ?

- Eh bien, on monte sur leur dos. répondit Harry d'un ton qu'on emploie généralement pour les enfants en bas âge.

- Merci, ça j'avais compris.

- Et ben ? On se laisse emporter, c'est tout.

Comme pour lui prouver, Harry sauta sur le dos de Hîr. Draco finit par faire de même avec Dûr et les deux chevaux s'enfoncèrent en galopant dans la Forêt Interdite. Draco était occupé à s'extasier et jura qu'il demanderais à son père pour avoir un cheval au manoir.Ils se promenèrent toute l'après-midi, faisant parfois la course, en riant comme des fous... qu'ils étaient. Mais, inconscients du danger, ils souriaient, s'amusaient,...

* * *

(1) sans selle, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas.

* * *

voilaaaaaaa. Suis sadique, non ? Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux amis ???? Pour le savoir... reviews !!!!!

Vivivivi, le petit bouton, en bas, à gauche. Cliquez dessus, et vous aurez la suite... après mes examens !

Là, je suis encore plus sadique. Mais comme mais exams approchent, j'arrête momentanément la fic ( pour deux-trois semaines) et

je reviendrai... le 20 juin ! Mais, les reviews, je les veux bien quand même, hein !!!! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

voilàààà, chapitre 7. merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review !!!

**  
ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux:

_Iris_ : serpent Srashka  
loup Irkan  
panthère Ilmanach  
phénix Zéphir  
dragon Mercure  
cheval Dûr  
_Alira_ : loup Coru  
chat Natshka  
phénix Anor  
dragonne Elzka  
licorne Caladeb  
_Godric :_ griffon Linz  
_Helga_ : blaireau Lucinda  
_Rowena _: aigle Ilshkar  
_Salazard _: serpent Sycim (mort)  
_Harry_ : cheval Hîr  
serpent Calad

**Chapitre 7**_  
Grande Salle, Poudlard_

BAOUM !Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler les fondations.

- Heu, Harry, on devrait pas renter, là ?

- Oups. Il est quelle heure ?

- 8 heures du mat !! Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure !

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château.

Des arbres, au tronc argenté et aux nombreuses feuilles dorées, poussèrent dans tout les coins. Et ce n'était pas juste deux-trois petits arbustes, comme ça, tout meugnons. C'était la forêt vierge ! Des arbres de plus de 30m de hauteur, poussant en rang très serrés. A peine 20cm entre chaque plante. Les élèves, rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, étaient occupés (et dans un silence digne d'un cour de Snape, encore) à se demander comment ils allaient se déplacer, lorsque deux rires cristallins éclatèrent. Les deux Elfes, perchées sur une branche, riaient aux éclats. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient nées dans une forêt. Elle devaient avoir l'habitude de grimper aux arbres.

- C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces arbres ! s'extasia Chourave.

- Des Mallorns, professeur. répondit Georges, lui aussi au milieu des feuilles.

Snape, lui, loin de partager le moment de béatitude de sa très chère collègue, somma les jumeaux de redescendre et de faire disparaître "cette brousse dont on n'en a que faire et qui nous emrde plus qu'autre chose". Eh, oui, un Snape, quand c'est vraiment énervé, c'est pas poli. Et le très respecté professeur de potions, réputé pour son sang-froid et son calme, était à présent blanc de rage(1), la robe prise dans les buisson qui avaient poussés entre les arbres (sinon, c'est pas marrant) et en train de jurer comme un charretier aux heures de pointes, tout en adressant aux quatres adolescents(2) menaces de mort et prophéties de vengeances diverses.

- Allons, allons, professeur, ne vous énervez pas.

- Ah oui ? Et je fait comment pour rejoindre ma classe, moi ?

- En grimpant aux arbres, professeur, en grimpant aux arbres. répondit Harry avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles, venant juste de monter dans celui le plus proche.

Le dit professeur manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ces mots.

- Grimper aux arbres ? Je ne suis pas un singe, Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

- Merci, professeur, ça, je savais. Mais, que je sache, tout les élèves de cette école n'en sont pas non plus.

La plupart des étudiants étaient maintenant au milieu des feuilles d'or. Chourave était trop occupée à caresser un des troncs pour se soucier de monter dedans. Le Vioque, lui, essayait -vainement- de se hisser là-haut. Mais, petit cadeau d'Iris, les branches se rétractaient dès qu'il tendait la main vers l'une d'elles. Et s'il lui venait l'idée d'escalader le tronc, il devenait lisse, sans aucune prise. Quand à la magie, même pas la peine d'essayer, l'arbre se consumait dès qu'un rayon de lumière l'atteignait. Le problème, c'est qu'il repoussait aussitôt.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais, même dans le cas le plus improbable où je déciderais de grimper là-dedans, comment donnerais-je cours ? Vu que, vous connaissant, les cachots sont probablement encore plus plein qu'ici. De même, certainement, que ma salle de classe. dit Snape

- Même pas, monsieur. Il y a tout autant d'arbres ici que là-bas et votre salle de classe est vide. répondit Harry.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, je vous y retrouve pour le cours qui commence dans 20 minutes.

- Bonne chance professeur. répondit Iris

Ils s'en allèrent tout les cinq, Blaise et Draco les ayant rejoint. Bien que les jumelles arrivèrent beaucoup plus vite que les trois autres, du fait de leur nature d'Elfes, Harry, Blaise et Draco ne se laissèrent distancer que de deux minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Snape était occupé à se demander comment il allait se rendre dans les cachots. Il regarda autour de lui, et voyant que plus personne n'était là (sauf Dumby, toujours occupé à essayer de grimper dans son arbre), il se décida et monta dans une des plantes elfiques. Quand il arriva (il avait fait les dernier mètres à pied), il ouvrit sa porte sans regarder et s'effaça pour laisser les élèves rentrer.

& Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à regarder cette pièce comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue ? Et puis pourquoi Potter rigole maintenant ? &

Ce cher professeur entra, prêt à leur ordonner d'aller s'assoir, et à retirer quelques points à Griffondor au passage, quand il resta cloué sur le pas de la porte. Fichu gamin ! Son coté Serpentard était devenu beaucoup trop dévellopé à son goût. Et il ne pouvait rien dire, parce qu'il n'avait pas menti. Mais il essaya quand même de l'engueuler.

- Potter !! Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi il n'y a plus rien dans cette salle et pourquoi vous m'aviez certifié que je pourrais donner mon cours sans problèmes ?

- Pour votre première question professeur, il me semble évident que quelqu'un a retiré ce qu'il y avait ici. Quand à votre deuxième question, ai-je jamais dit que vous pouviez donner votre cours sans problèmes ? J'ai dit, me semble-t'il, que votre classe était vide. Et c'est la pure vérité. répondit-il, toujours avec ce sourire horripilant.

Manqué. Il s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté.

& Satané Serpentard ! &

# Vous vous insultez vous-même... #

Il sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Il balaya la classe du regard et vit qu'Iris d'Idra le regardait fixement.

- Miss d'Idra, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'écouter mes pensées.

- Alors, ne pensez pas si fort.

- Gardez votre esprit chez vous et tout ira mieux.

- Je suis télépathe(3), monsieur. J'entend donc toutes idées pensée trop fortement si la personne est assez proche de moi.

- Et bien, ne faites pas de commentaires, alors. Bien. _reapparitus_

Rien ne se passa.

_reapparitus_. Que dalle. _reapparitus_ ! Nada. _REAPPARITUS_ !! Merdique.

- JE PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE !!!!! beugla le mangemort

- Heuuu... Je crois qu'on a mis un sort d'anti-disparition, monsieur. dit Draco.

Et Snape s'écroula (ndla: notez que j'ai écrit s'écroula et pas s'assit) sur une chaise et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

& Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Salazard pour avoir des emmerdes à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de sortir de mes appartements ?? Mais pourquoi moi ?? C'est pas vrai ça !... &

- Il me semble vous avoir dit d'arrêter de penser aussi fort ! dit Iris, le coupant dans son monologue intérieur.

- Et moi, il me semble vous avoir dit de ne pas faire de commentaires ! répliqua Calimero(4)

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Les professeurs avaient ENFIN réussi à faire réapparaître ce qui avait disparu et à enlever les arbres, au grand désespoir de Chourave. Les cours étant normalement finis, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas commencés, ce fut donc une journée de détente pour les élèves.

Snape, quand à lui, ruminait dans son coin, et jurait que sa vengeance serait terrible.

_Près du lac..._

- Géniale, votre idée !! dit Harry à Fred et Georges

- En fait, c'est pas la notre, c'est celle de Lira. Et c'est pas fini... répondit Fred

- Ouais. renchéri Georges. On compte vous donner une semaine de détente.

- N'en faites pas trop quand même: aujourd'hui, Snape était découragé, vas savoir pourquoi, mais si tu en fait trop et qu'il s'énerve pour de bon, alors là... prévient Draco

- Oh, laisse-les, ça va être marrant. dit Blaise.

- Et puis, on a pris des précautions ! Tout le monde sait que c'est nous, mais tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas le prouver, on est hors d'atteinte ! Et on a plein d'idées... dit Alira.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Les enseignants pensaient que tout était fini, mais que neni... Pendant le petit-déjeuner, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent avec la peau teintée de rouge écarlate et doré, avec les cheveux vert pomme. Les Griffondors eurent des taches vertes et argent sur tout le corps et des cheveux jaunes flash. L'assortiment des couleurs n'était pas très... génial. Quand au Poufsouffles et aux Serdaigles, ils se changèrent en divers animaux: cochons, singes,oies,... Les professeurs se mirent à hurler quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient devenus vieux et rabougris, aussi ridés qu'une vieille pomme, et bourrés de rhumatisme. Sauf Snape, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier ses aliments, et Glucosia, qui n'avait rien.

Harry interrogea Fred du regard en montrant Dumby et Snape. Fred sourit et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, Citronman se retrouva emballé dans un gigantesque papier de bonbon jaune pétant, dont il essaya sans succès de se dégager. Quand au digne Maître des Potions, il regardait d'un air indifférent toute cette agitation, jusqu'au moment où tout les élèves laissèrent leur propre malheur et se mirent à le regarder en ricanant. Severus snape, enseignant à Poudlard, mangemort, Maître des Potions, terreur des élèves, docteur en sadisme, j'en passe et des meilleures, se trouvait présentement affublé d'une robe rose bonbon, genre poupée barbie, les cheveux bleus électrique avec des pinces multicolores coincées dedans, et maquillé comme un carré d'as. Rouge à lèvre vert fluo, ombre à paupière d'un joli rouge-orange, et du fond de teint jaunâtre. Le tout était d'une beauté... à vomir. Comme dit plus haut, un Pr Snape vraiment énervé, c'est pas poli.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, SI JE MET LA MAIN SUR LE CONNARD QUI A FAIT CA, IL VA SE RETROUVER EN ENFER AVANT D'AVOIR EU LE TEMPS DE DIRE "RETENUE" !!! ET DES RETENUES, JE VAIS LUI EN COLLER JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !!!

- gmurf. répondit Dumbledore, toujours empêtré dans son "paquet cadeau".

Et le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait d'hurler à qui mieux mieux, en pestant et criant que ça ne se finirais pas comme ça.

Et comme le jour d'avant, le corps enseignant ne réussit à se démeler de cette situation que peu avant le couvre feu. Les élèves, eux, avaient déjà régléleurs problèmes, le sortilège auquel ils avaient été soumis étant peu difficile et connu de la plupart des élèves.C'était en effet assez courant de transformer en animal en camarades. Aussi, tout le monde avait vite appris le contre-sort.

_Près de la salle commune des Griffondors..._

- Je vous l'avait dit... commença Fred. Et on est que mardi ! Les trois prochains jours vont être marrants !

- Vi !! continua Lira. Et je vous conseillerais de ne pas être en retard à votre cours de sortilège ! Et de manquer les cours de DCFM, parce que...

- N'en dit pas plus ! Ca doit être une surprise !! dit Georges. Bon, on vous laisse.

_A suivre..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) si c'est seulement possible qu'il devienne encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà.

(2) dont deux ne le sont plus vraiment depuis un bout de temps.

(3) je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de télépathes dans cette fic mais bon.

(4) pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas Calimero, c'est un petit oiseau qui dit toujours "c'est trop injuste" .

* * *

voilàààààà comme j'avais un peu de temps entre deux exams, j'ai posté un chapitre. maintenant, j'ai un petit problème. est-ce que je met la suite des blagues ou je passe directement au chapitre suivant ? pour la suite des blagues, il va falloir m'aider, parce que j'ai plus trop d'inspiration...

reviews, svp !!!!!! michi ;)


	8. Chapter 7 bis

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 7 bis.**  
_Fin du cours de Sortilège des cinquième années de Serpentard, Poudlard_

- ... Bien, maintenant que presque tout le monde arrive à faire ce sortilège, vous pouvez partir. dit Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée.

- Heuuu... Professeur ? Je crois qu'on a un problème. dit l'élève qui allait sortir le premier.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que, pendant le cours, quelqu'un (dont quatre avaient une idée très précise sur l'identité) avaient transformé le couloir... en savane africaine ! Des herbes jaunes avaient poussées jusqu'à 1m50 du sol. Il y avait quelques arbres dans lesquels jouaient des singes. Et plus que probablement, des serpents dans les hautes herbes, vu les bruits. On entendait des rugissements de lions affamés et, d'après MacGonagall, arrivant en balai...

- Non, dans les étages en-dessous, il n'y a pas d'herbes. Par contre, il a des animaux sauvages, qui chassent les élèves et les quelques gazelles et zèbres qu'il y a. Le Hall est transformé en marécage, et la Grande Salle, en un lac. Il y a des éléphants et des hippopotames qui vienne boire là... c'est horrible !! dit-elle.

On entendit un hurlement. A une vingtaine de mètres de là, Ombrage était aux prises avec cinq boa constrictor.

- Potter ! Allez dire aux serpents d'arrêter ! dit Flitwick

- Et pour quoi je ferais ça ?

McGonagal eu un petit sourire. Harry soupira, et délivra Ombrage.

Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne pris que deux heures pour tout enlever.Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que les élèves reprirent les cours.

- Prenez votre manuel et commencez à lire le chapitre... commença Ombrage

BAM !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Ombrage sortit pour ce qu'il avait.

BAM !!

Elle rerentra dans la classe.

- Bien, ce stupide bruit ne devrais pas vous empêcher de lire le chapitre...

BAAM !!!

- Mais c'est fini, oui ?

BAM !!

DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG

BAM !

Ombrage commençait à s'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit à la fin ? Et ce gong ?

La porte se fracassa. Et une énorme cloche (genre cloche de Pâques volante) vola à travers de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Ombrage.

DONG !!! DONG !!

Ombrage tomba dans les pommes, assomée par la cloche qui lui avait fracassé le crâne. Et les élèves crièrent de joie. Ils se ruèrent à la sortie. Et virent que tout les professeurs étaient dans les pommes, ou plutôt dans les cloches, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui se réveillait, la cloche qui était à coté de lui le renvoyait aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Et ainsi toute la journée. Autant dire que le soir, Mme Pomfresh n'eut plus aucune potion anti-migraine !!!

_Le lendemain..._

Tous les élèves étaient en train de manger, lorsqu'Ombrage poussa un hurlement perçant. Quand Dumbledore et McGonagal lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner et retourner sur elle-même en regardant partout, affolée.

- Mais enfin, Dolores, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Severus, tenant à ses oreilles.

- Là ! Là !! Là ! Des serpents ! Partout !

Harry ricana. C'était les symptômes exacts d'un sort fourchelang. Dans quelques instants, elle allait voir des serpents volants, et tout le monde se transformerait soi-disant en cobra. En effet, elle finit par regarder le ciel, battant des bras pour chasser ses fantômes. Dans ses grands mouvements, elle finit par baffer le Maître des Potions se trouvant juste à côté d'elle. Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire et retint son souffle tandis que Severus se levait lentement, en proie visiblement à une fureur intense. Ombrage se recula, apeurée par l'expression de furie qui se lisait très nettement sur le visage habituellement froid du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Ombrage hurla. Elle regardait avec des yeux exorbités son collègue se transformer en serpent. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une illusion, et tout le monde se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Snape n'était pas un cadeau, particulièrement quand il était vraiment en colère, mais à ce point-là ? La sous-secrétaire d'Etat arborait présentement une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. Elle tenta de regarder ailleur, mais partout c'était le même spectacle, les éléves, les professeurs, tous se transformait en cobra.

Les élèves eurent juste cours la première heure de la journée. En effet, lors de son cours avec les troisième année de Serpentard, elle devint hystérique. Tout les élèves transformaient leur camarades en animaux divers, de même que Severus, qui n'avait pas cours et qui vint étaler une couche en transformant ses chers serpents en différentes créatures magiques, et en laissant un faux vampire dans le coin de la classe. Elle s'enfuit et entra en trombe chez McGonagal. Elle se mit derrière le professeur de métamorphose et se cramponait à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'obligea à aller voir dans sa classe, et fit de même avec tout les autres profs. Sauf Binns. Mais comme l'agitation de le château était extrême, il fini son cours dans le vide, ses élèves étant partis voir ce qu'il se passait. Toute la journée, Ombrage courut de tout les côtés en criant, tantôt voyant des créatures magiques qui la poursuivaient pour la tuer, tantôt voyant des serpents partout.

_Vendredi, fin des réjouissances..._

Les jumeaux avaient décidés de finir la semaine en beauté. Aussi, pendant le petit-déjeuné, tout les professeurs, sauf Severus, se levèrent comme un seul homme et entamèrent malgré eux une chanson enfatine :

_Il était un p'tit homme, qu'on appelait Guilleri,  
Carabi  
Il s'en fut à la chasse, à la chasse aux perdrix,  
Carabi titi, carabi toto, carabo, compère Guilleri  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mourit ?  
_

_Il monta sur un arbre, pour voir ses chiens courrit  
Carabi  
La branche vint à rompre, et Guilleri tombit  
Carabi titi, carabi toto, carabo, compère Guilleri  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mourit ?_

_Il se cassa la jambe, et le bras se démit  
Carabi  
Les dames de l'hôpital, sont arrivées au bruit  
Carabi titi, carabi toto, carabo, compère Guilleri  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mourit ?  
_

_L'une apporte de l'emplâtre, l'autre de la charpie  
Carabi  
On lui banda la jambe, et le bras se remit  
Carabi titi, carabi toto, carabo, compère Guilleri  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mourit ?_

_Pour remercier ces dames, Guilleri les embrassit  
Carabi  
Ca prouve que par les femmes, l'homme est toujours guérit  
Carabi titi, carabi toto, carabo, compère Guilleri  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu mourit ?_

Il se rassirent, morts de honte, tandis que les élèves et Severus tentaient, bien qu'avec plus de succès pour ce dernier, de ne pas rire face aux têtes de leurs enseignants, qui n'avaient absolumment rien à envier aux écrevisses. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva, et voulu dire que c'était idiot et que les auteurs de cette idée stupide avait tout intèrêt à se dénoncer, il ne réussit qu'à chanter une nouvelle chanson :

_Quand le p'tit bossu va chercher du lait,  
Il n'y va jamais sans pot à lait.  
Arrivé chez la crémière,  
Il dit, faisant ses p'tites manières :  
"Donnez-moi du lait,  
Dans mon pot à lait ! "  
Non, non, non, on a jamais vu  
Aussi résolu que le petit bossu._

_Quand le p'tit bossu va chercher de l'eau,  
Il n'y va jamais sans son seau à eau.  
Arrivé à la rivière  
Il dit, faisant ses p'tites manières :  
"Donnez-moi de l'eau,  
Dans mon seau à eau ! "  
Non, non, non, on a jamais vu  
Aussi résolu que le p'tit bossu _

_Quand le p'tit bossu va chercher du sel,  
Il n'y va jamais sans son pot à sel.  
Arrivé chez l'épicière,  
Il dit, faisant ses p'tites manières :  
"Donnez-moi du sel,  
Dans mon pot à sel ! "  
Non, non, non, on a jamais vu  
Aussi résolu que le p'tit bossu_

Et ça dura jusqu'à la fin des cours. Dès qu'un professeur voulait dire quelque chose, il n'arrivait qu'à chanter une contine, ou une chanson assez débile. Moldue, toujours. Seul Severus fut épargné, car il avait finalement cédé aux suppliques des jumeaux, et d'Alira, de même qu'a son filleul qui avait soutenu leur entreprise. A savoir: leur donner deux ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. C'est ainsi qu'Ombrage dû chanter _Malbrought s'en va-t-en guerre_, _Mon beau sapin_ et _Cadet rouselle_ plusieurs dizaine fois, que McGonagal entonna _Sur le pont d'Avignon_, _Tout va très bien Madame la Marquise_ et _la Chenille_, tandis que Chourave récitait des poèmes de Verlaine et des fables de la Fontaine. Quand à Trelawney, elle si mit à chanter à tue-tête _Vicki le p'tit dauphin_, _les Compagnons de la chanson_, et bien d'autres... Autant dire que les étudiants eurent beaucoup de fou rires ce jour-là !!!

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

voilààààà. chapitre assez court, mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées.

j'espère que ça vous a plût. Prochain chapitre normalement mercredi prochain. Normalement !!

Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire "te lairas-tu" Si quelqu'un voulait bien m'éclairer.


	9. Chapter 8

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 8**  
_Samedi, Chambre des secrets, Poudlard_

Harry, Blaise et Draco discutaient assis à la table en chêne qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la Chambre. Harry s'était finalement laissé convaincre et avait mis Blaise dans la confidence pour tout. Tout les trois avaient décidés de venir étudier dans la salle de Serpentard en attendant les vacances de Noël.

- Tu as la carte Harry ?  
- Oui, je l'ai. **ss **montre ton ssssecret **ss**

Sur la carte se dessina le plan. Harry montra un des serpents.

- Celui-là contient une bibliotèque sur la Magie Noire. Celui-là sur la Magie Blanche. Je pense que ça suffira pour l'instant. Je suppose qu'elle nous occuperont jusqu'aux vacances, surtout si nous voulons mettre en pratique ce que nous aurons apprit.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent devant la plus grosse des statues (hormis celle de Salazard, bien sûr)

**ss** ecrevissssse **ss**

La bibliotèque avait une taille appréciable. Plus qu'appréciable. Et remplie de bouquins concernant uniquemment la Magie Noire. Harry regarda les titres et pris _Bases de la Magie Noire_ .

- Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par ça. Prenez n'importe quel livre, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop dur. Quand l'un aura appris tout les sorts du livre, il les apprendra aux autres et passera à un autre. Ca vous va ? demanda Harry

- Moi, c'est ok. répondit Blaise qui avait pris le _Livre des sorts utiles_.

- Pour moi aussi. dit Draco, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé son bonheur, mais dont les yeux brillaient.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Les livres n'étaient pas très longs, et les sorts n'étaient, pour l'instant, pas encore trop difficiles. Aussi, ils eurent fini en fin de soirée.

- On reviendra demain. Les autres vont finirent par s'inquiéter. J'ai hâte d'essayer ce que j'ai appris sur la belette !

- Draco ! Ce sont des sorts de Magie Noire ! Ils vont finir à Ste Mangouste si tu leur lance le plus inoffensif d'entre eux. Et ce n'est que le début ! dit Harry

- Oui, ce n'est que le début... répondit Blaise, visiblement très tenté par l'idée de son meileur ami.

En remontant dans la salle commune, ils furent assomés de questions:

- Où étiez-vous...

- On ne vous a pas vu de la journée...

- On s'est inquiété...

- Bon, a priori, on n'est pas morts. dit Draco qui commençait à en avoir marre. Ce qu'on fait ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais... tenta de protester Pansy

- Naon ! Pas de mais, Pansy. Et arrête de me coller !!! répondit Draco avec véhémence.

Il monta dans son dortoir et trouva Harry et Blaise en plein fou rire. Ils s'étaient éclipsés pendant il essayait vainement de se soustraire à l'étreinte du bouledogue, qui s'était octroyé le droit de le prendre dans ses bras pour "te réconforter, mon Drakinouchet". Il allait faire un massacre.

- A quand le mariage ? lui demanda Harry, mort de rire.

- Quand tu embrassera Dumby, je me marierai avec elle !

- Oh non ! Merci pour l'image mentale. dit Blaise.

- Tu parles d'une horreur ! Je le ferais pas même si tu m'offrais la tête de Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent ! répondit Harry, complètement refroidit

- Tu veut tant que ça le tuer ? Poutant, maintenant, tu sais que c'est pas vraiment de sa faute. s'interrogea Draco

- Moui. Mais j'ai la rancune assez tenace. Et puis, quatre ans de haine, ça s'efface pas en un clin d'oeil.

- Tu l'a bien fait avec Severus. dit Blaise

- Non. Je commence à l'apprécier, nuance.

- Pfff, t'es difficile, toi.

- A ce propos, Harry, Père propose que tu vienne au Manoir Malfoy pendant les vacances de Pâques. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais comme ça, tu pourras inventer ton excuse pour le taré de service.

- Heuuu... Je dit pas non, mais...

- Mais quoi ? dit Blaise. Tu préfère la compagnie de Dumbledore, peut-être ? Et en plus, je serais là !

- Ca va les chevilles ? demanda Harry

- Qu'est-ce que ça avoir ?

- Nan, rien. Expression moldue. Mais donc, je disais, est-ce que je ne risquerais pas de rencontrer... heuu... Voldemort ?

- Eh bien, heu... oui. Il vient _parfois_ au manoir. répondit Draco en accentuant le "parfois". Mais, bon. Tu pourrais quand même... faire un effort pour, ne fut-ce que le tolérer.

- Je... pourrais. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il y mette du sien. S'il essaye de me tuer tout le temps, tu m'excusera d'essayer de sauver ma peau et de l'attaquer.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais si tu te met dans son camps...

- Je ne deviendrais jamais Mangemort !! Ca, c'est hors de question ! Point barre ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, oui, Гa va ! Je ne voulais pas... commença Draco

- Eh bien, tiens ta langue ! répondit Harry, prêt à l'avadakédavriser d'un simple regard.

- Et si on allait se coucher ? proposa Blaise, pour détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu électrique.

_Au petit déjeuné..._

BAOUM !

Les professeurs soupirèrent. Encore du boulot en perspective. Qu'avaient donc inventé les jumeaux maintenant ? Puis ils relevèrent la tête et examinèrent la salle. Personne n'avait rien. Même Fred et Georges semblaient surpris. Ils sortirent leur baguette, puis remarquèrent que c'était simplement un courrier du Ministère qui venait d'apparaître devant leur très cher et respecté (hem) directeur. Il le lu et se leva. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, vu sa tête et le sourire du crapaud.

- En vertu du décret d'éducation n°23, Dolores Jane Ombrage est nommée Grande Inquisitrice. De par ce fait, elle aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues et de décider si oui ou non, ils sont aptes à leur poste et si leur programme convient au Ministère. dit-il en lisant le bout de parchemin à bout de bras, et en le regardant comme si c'était une merde particulièrement puante.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevàrent dans la Grande Salle.

$ Génial ! Après, ils nous diront que je vais devoir être envoyé au Ministère pour suivre des cours particuliers. Fudge me l'avait déjà proposé après le tournoi (1). $

- Il est également marqué que Mr Potter devra suivre des cours particuliers avec des aurors à partir de lundi.

$ Non ? C'est pas possible ! Il l'ont fait !! $

- Sur ce, bon appétit. dit Dumbledore, pas du tout catastrophé par la situation.

_Dans la Chambre..._

- Je n'irais pas Draco ! Tu m'entend ? Je n'irais pas !!!

Harry pestait depuis 20 minutes.

- Harry, est-ce qu'on peut commencer l'entrainement ? Et puis tu ira ! Parce que comme ça, tu pourra leur foutre la honte vu que tu es certainement meilleur qu'eux !!! Il y a d'excellent boucliers dans le livre que j'ai lu.

- Ca va, très bien. soupira Harry

Il se plaça devant un serpent.

ss inventif et virtuose ss

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salle d'entrainement bleue foncée. Avec de grandes fenêtres enchantées, qui donnaient sur un magnifique jardin. Il y avait, dans la salle même, une très belle cascade d'eau claire sortant du mur.

- Bon. dit Draco. Je commence. Le premier, c'est un bouclier très puissant. Il dresse un mur d'argent liquide devant toi. La formule, c'est _arget_ (2). Essayez comme ça, puis je vous attaquerai.

- _Arget _!

Le bouclier était argenté, s'entend, mais il bougeait, comme l'eau sous le vent. Légèrement. Harry et Blaise étaient hypnotisé par leur propre bouclier. Il calmait. Bizzare, pour de la Magie Noire. Mais pourtant...

- Bon, je vais t'attaquer, Harry. averti Draco. _stupéfix_ !

Le rayon rouge atteignit le bouclier, qui s'avança, formant comme un tuyau juste à l'endroit où il allait le toucher. Quand il arriva sur la déformation, le sort devint argenté et se fondit dedans. Draco recommença. Et encore un fois, le sortilège fondit. Mais après la troisième tentative, le sort fondit, puis rebondit, enlacé par les deux autres. Il fonça sur Draco, dont le bouclier explosa sous la puissance conjuguée des trois sorts.

- _Enervate._

- C'est pas mal, comme réaction. Je savais pas qu'après trois sorts, ils rebondissaient ensemble. dit Draco. Il faudrait réessayer, mais avec des sorts plus puissants.

- Non. dit Blaise. D'abord, avec plusieurs sorts lancés simultanement. C'est à moi de le faire. _Arget_ !

Le bouclier se forma et Harry et Draco l'attaquèrent ensemble. Les deux rayons ne firent plus qu'un avec le bouclier, comme avec Harry. Ils en relancèrent chacun un. Rien ne se passa. Mais quand il crièrent à nouveau _stupéfix_, le bouclier recracha un énorme rayon de lumière rouge, qui fonça sur eux et se divisa en deux au dernier moment. Harry se jeta sur le côté juste à temps, mais Draco n'eut pas cette chance. Et il tomba, stupéfixié.

- Vraiment génial ce truc ! On essaye avec des sorts de plus grande puissance ? demanda Blaise

- Oui, mais pas trop offensif, parce que sinon, je vais encore avoir des blagues. Et puis, c'est à mon tour, maintenant. répondit Draco. _Arget_ !

- annihila magicus ! dit Harry

- sanguinem venire ! dit Blaise

les deux sorts plongèrent dans le bouclier, qui brilla d'un lueur noire. Il y eu un bruit d'explosion, et un rayon ressortit du bouclier et se divisa également en deux au dernier moment. Blaise eu le réflexe de remettre son bouclier d'argent, pas Harry. Le sort le frappa en pleine course et Harry tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Les deux autres coururent et Blaise jeta le contresort de son sortilège. Harry se reveilla, le nez et la bouche en sang, le même qui s'écoulait de son poignet. Puis, il dit à Draco de donner le contresort de celui qu'il avait lancé.

- La formule, c'est rehabilita magicus. réussit à articuler péniblement Harry

Une fois qu'il eu récupéré sa magie, Harry se soigna.

- Mais c'était quoi vos sorts ? demanda Draco. Jamais entendu parler !

- Oh, c'était un truc qui permettait d'enlever sa magie à quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que l'on donne le contresort. Je l'ai lu hier. Mais en fait, ton bouclier, on dirait qu'il brille d'une lumière noire quand c'est de la Magie Noire. Il faudrait vérifier avec un sort de Magie Blanche ! Dit Harry

- J'en connais un. Quand au mien, c'était un sort qui attire le sang d'une personne jusqu'à celui qui l'a lancé. Le contresort, c'est sanguinem dare. dit Blaise

- Mais visiblement, avant de se mettre en mode "retour à l'envoyeur", il mélange les sorts. Ca peut être interressant ! Bon, donc, on recommence. Blaise, tu envoie ton sort de Magie Blanche. _Arget_.

- _allegro_ !

Le sort d'Allégresse frappa le bouclier, qui brilla effectivement d'une lumière blanche.

- Bien. On peut passer aux autres boucliers. Il y avait que ça dans mon livre.

Après une heure et demie de boucliers, il passèrent à Harry.

- Moi, c'était plutôt dans le genre que ce que j'ai lancé tantôt. Un qui était aussi utile, c'est un sortilège d'illusion. La personne soumise à cette illusion voit des sorts lui arriver dessus. Elle élève un bouclier, et, quelqu'il soit, les sorts repartent. Normal, puisqu'ils n'existent pas. Par contre, tes sorts à toi, elle ne les voit pas arriver et n'entend ce que tu prononce. Il est absolument impossible de savoir si oui ou non, on est soumis à ce sort. Mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, et il y a un sort qui fonctionne tout le temps et qui le repousse. D'abord, le sort: c'est _illusio revibro_. Le contresort, c'est tout bêtement _finite incantatem_. On va commencer par ça. Blaise, tu commence ? Lance le moi.

- _illusio revibro_. _Stupéfix_ !

Ne voyant pas le sort arriver et ne sachant même pas s'il y en avait eu un, Harry fut stupéfixié.

- Ca, Blaise, c'était vicieux ! Tu as lancé un sort immédiatement après l'illusion !

- Je suis un Serpentard... répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Tout à coup, Blaise vit un sort lui arrivant sur le coté. Il mit un bouclier et le sort rebondit. Il l'abaissa, et se retrouva une demi-seconde après, à dire bonjour à la cascade. Et, comme dit plus haut, l'eau était fraîche. Très fraîche. Trèèèèès très fraîche. On va même dire glacée. Et c'est un hurlement (Aaaahhh c'est froid !) qui assura aux deux idiots occupés à se marrer comme pas deux, qu'il était toujours vivant. Et Blaise sortit de derrière la cascade, trempé de la tête aux pieds, grelottant, claquant des dents, et murmurant des injures bien senties à un certain blond qui, lui, éclatait de rire.

- Ah, c'est marrant, hein ! Idiot !

- Au moins, je suis sûr que je sais le lancer maintenant. dit Draco pendant que Harry jettait un sort de séchage sur leur ami.

- Bon, voilà. continua Harry, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le contresort permanent, c'est _illusio protectum_, en pointant sa baguette sur soi.

Après la mise du bouclier et le reste de l'apprentissage de Harry, ils décidèrent d'aller dîner dans la Chambre. Problème, pas sûr que les elfes de maison s'occupe de voir s'il y a des invités dans la salle de Serpentard ou pas. Ils trouvèrent donc une cuisine, avec de la nourriture dans les placards, et Blaise montra son véritable talent de chef-coq.

- Blaise ! Tu sais que tu devrais ouvrir un resto après l'école ? En tout cas, si tu le fait, je serai un habitué, ça c'est clair !! dit Draco en mangeant une aile de poulet merveilleusment bien cuite.

- Et moi aussi ! dit Harry. Ton poulet est gé-nial ! Et fondant dans la bouche et tout ! Franchement ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

- Oh ! Chez ma mère. Comme nous n'avons d'elfes, elle fait la cuisine. Et quand il y des invités, elle ne sait pas le faire toute seule. Alors, je l'aide.

- Eh bien ! On doit bien manger chez toi ! dirent en choeur Harry et Draco.

A la fin de ce petit interlude décidemment succulent, c'était au tour de Blaise de montrer ce qu'il avait appris.

- Donc, dans le livre que j'ai, c'est principalement des sorts... pas très sympas. Livre des sorts utiles, qu'ils disaient. Utiles, oui, quand on veut connaître les mille-et-une façons de torturer quelqu'un sans bouger son cul. Mais un qui est bien, c'est le sort d'aveuglement: c'est un peu comme le sortilège de conjonctivite, mais en plus puissant, plus difficile à défaire et il dure beaucoup plus longtemps. La personne peut être aveugle pendant une durée qui varie de une heure à cinq mois, ça dépend de la personne. Au plus elle est puissante, au plus le sort fonctionnera longtemps. C'est un moyen de défense, en fait. La formule, c'est _oculis obscurae_. Et le contresort, c'est _lux_ _oculum_.

- _oculis obsurae_ ! dit Harry, vers Draco

- Putain ! Ca fait mal ! Et je voit plus rien !

- C'est le but, Draco. répondit Harry. _lux oculum_ !

- Heuu, je vois toujours rien.

- C'est normal. dit Blaise. Il faut attendre 5 minutes avant que le contresort fasse son effet.

- Eh, ben. Efficace, comme sort. Dit Harry.

* * *

(1) Fudge a admit que Voldemort était de retour, mais veut garder sa place et donc persiste à dire qu'Harry raconte des idioties. 

(2) prononcer toutes les lettres: arguète

* * *

Voilààà.

Désolée pour le retard :( Je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi, il sera plus long, lui

Encore et toujours : reviews, please, je les adorent !!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 9**_  
Grande Salle, Poudlard._

- C'est aujourd'hui que deux aurors viennent te chercher pour ton entraînement à deux balles ? demanda Draco à Harry.

- Oui. il grimaça. Et en plus, si certains aurors sont assez bons, le reste... On se demande comment ils ont passé le test.

- Corruption de fonctionnaires peut-être. Les pots-de-vin, ça marche encore. dit Blaise.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et deux hommes en tenue d'auror rouge se dirigèrent vers la table de Griffondor. Jusqu'au moment où ils remarquèrent qu'Harry n'était pas là.

- Où... ? demanda l'un des deux.

- A Serpentard. répondit le directeur.

Ils se tournèrent vers la table verte et argent, où Harry affichait un air narquois. Il se pencha vers Draco, et parla suffisamment haut pour que toute la salle silencieuse entende.

- Même pas capable de formuler une phrase complète.

L'auror rougit. Puis il fit signe à son camarade et ils s'avancèrent jusque devant Harry.

- Vous devez nous suivre. Nous allons vous emmener là où votre entraînement commencera.

Harry soupira, se leva et alla rejoindre les deux employés.

_Ministère de la Magie..._

- Aaah, voici Harry. Viens, nous allons monter. dit Fudge

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr le Ministre. Je vais très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. répondit Harry.

Fudge fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et le conduisît jusque dans une salle où un auror l'attendait.

- Harry, voici Dimitri Irov. C'est le meilleur auror. Il va t'évaluer, puis t'apprendra ce qu'il te faut savoir.

- Bonjour Harry. dit Dimitri avec un sourire.

- Salut répondit-il.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Dimitri était grand, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds, et avait un carrisme impressionant.

- Tu est russe ?

- Evidemment. Avec un nom comme ça. Allez, on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Harry sortit la sienne et se mit devant lui en position de combat. Il avait décidé de se servir de ce qu'il avait appris la jounée d'avant.L'auror attaqua sans prévenir.

- _Stupéfix _!

- _Protégo. annihila magicus_ !

Le blond se demanda ce qu'il lui avait envoyé, puisque le sort était invisible.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Aucun rayon n'était évidemment sortit de sa baguette.

- Pi-geoonn ! Tu n'as plus de magie.- C'est impossible ! Ce sort n'existe pas.

- N'existe plus, tu veux dire. Mais je l'ai retrouvé.

- Bon, ok. Redonne-moi ma magie.

- Pfff, rabat-joie ! _rehabilita magicus_ !

- _Rictus sempra_ !

Harry fut surpris et n'entendit pas la formule. Dans un ultime reflexe...

- _Arget _!

Le sort fondit. Et Dimitri regarda le bouclier avec des yeux ronds, grands comme des soucoupes.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Il est où mon sort ?

Draco lui avait appris comment faire sortir le sort, même s'il n'y en avait pas encore trois.

- Là, regarde. _Oppugnare homini._

Le sort reparti. Mais, bizzarement, amplifié. Le rayon se fracassa à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil sur le maigre bouclier qu'avait eu le temps d'élever son adversaire. Adversaire qui vola trois mètres plus loin et se mangea le mur.

- E_nervate._

- Où as-tu appris tout ça Harry ? demanda Fudge qui avait tout observé.

Harry grinça des dents et lui flanqua le plus magnifique vent du siècle.

- Alors, Dimitri ? Ca va ? Pas trop sonné ?

- Non, ça va. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, un mur, c'est plus dur que ma tête. J'ai un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne.

- Attend, je vais t'arranger ça.

Ils avaient en effet appris la théorie pour soigner diverses blessures et autres maux en DCFM. Le Ministre, ne voulant pas en démordre, reposa sa question. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'approcha de Harry de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

- Harry, où as-tu appris tout ça ?

A nouveau Harry grinça des dents, puis le regarda. Il chuchota quelque chose que l'erdeur n'entendit pas (_oculis obscurae_) en pointant discrètement sa baguette vers lui.

- Excusez-moi, Mr le Ministre, je n'ai pas entendu. Vous disiez ? demanda-t'il de sa voix la plus polie.

Au lieu de répondre, Fudge hurla "Je ne vois plus rien, je ne vois plus rien !!". Dimitri accourut et n'arriva pas à défaire le sort.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? lui demanda Dimitri

- Môa ?? Rien, voyons ! Je n'oserais pas ! répondit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

- Harry... il souriait. C'est quoi ce sort ?

- Aaaah, secret !

- Arrête avec ce scintillement dans les yeux, on dirait Dumbledore !

Harry perdit son sourire immédiatement.

- Tu m'aura pas avec ça !! Tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est !

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de sourire alors ? Délivre-le de ce truc, je tiens à mes oreilles !

- Il crie comme un goret. On jurerait qu'on égorge quelqu'un par ici ! _lux oculum._

Fudge continua de crier à mort, à l'assassin, et à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête(1).

- Je t'ai dit de le délivrer.

- Mais je l'ai fait ! Ca prend cinq minutes pour que le contresort fasse effet.

Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin, mettant un charme de silence pour éviter d'entendre le goret.

- Tu as un bon niveau. Je vais "juste" t'apprendre certain sorts que je connais. Je suis pas sensé te les apprendre, alors, si on te le demande, tu dit que tu étudie la métamorphose.

- Ok. On commence quand ? Je suis assez pressé de rentrer en fait.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne se lasse pas de Poudlard. Eh bien, maintenant. Dès que le truc qui nous sert de ministre aura fini de gueuler à l'assassinat.

- Oh ! Il devrais bientôt arrêter. Les cinq minutes sont presque passées.

En effet, les cris se turent. Fudge se tourna vers Harry, la voix enrouée d'avoir tant crié, et livide de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? cracha-t'il

- Mais rien ! Je peut savoir pourquoi vous m'accusez ? dit Harry en ayant l'air en colère.

- Heu, oui, désolé. se reprit-il. Bon, tu répond à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- Mr le Ministre, nous devons commencer l'entraînement. Et vous avez sûrement des choses à faire. intervient Dimitri

- Oui, oui. Je m'en vais.

- Bien, alors. D'abord, je vais commencer par t'apprendre le charme de vérité. C'est une sorte de véritaserum, mais sous forme de sortilège. Il n'est pas possible de le contrer, mais on peut le combattre. Je t'expliquerais. Si tu réussis à le contrer, tu pourra aussi le faire avec le véritaserum. La formule, c'est _veritas dicis_. Lance le moi, je vais te montrer comment on le contre.

-_ veritas dicis_ ! Je fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu me pose des questions .

- Heuuu... Je sais pas, moi... As-tu eu des contacts avec Voldemort ?

- Pendant les batailles.

- Qui fait partie des aurors d'élite ?

- C'est un secret.

- Que savez-vous sur Voldemort ?

- Qu'il puissant et qu'il compte attaquer quelque chose.

- Quand ?

- Quand il l'aura décidé. Bon, maintenant, tu dit finite. Seul celui qui a lancé le sort peut le défaire.

_- finite_.

- Tu vois comment on peut le contrer ? La liste des aurors d'élite, je la connais par coeur. Mais c'est effectivemment un secret, donc je pouvais donner ça comme réponse. Je sais beaucoup plus sur Voldemort que ce que je t'ai dit. Mais ce que je t'ai dit, je le savais. Quand au moment de la bataille, je le sais aussi, mais il attaquera quand même quand il l'aura décidé.

- C'est pas con. Tu dit ce que l'autre peut savoir. Et le reste, tu le garde pour toi. Je peut essayer ?

- Oui. Mais je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu réussisse la première fois. Bon, _veritas dicis _! Comment t'appelle-tu ?

- Harry James Potter.

- A qui tient-tu ?

Harry grimaça, essaya de garder les lèvres closes, le temps qu'il réfléchisse, mais peine perdue.

- Draco, Blaise, Fred, Georges, Iris, Alira, Remus, Sirius, Calad et Hîr.

- Qui sont Calad et Hîr ?

- Mes familiers.

- Et quand tu parles de Sirius... Black ?

- ... Oui. dit-il enfin.

- Tu tiens au meurtrier de tes parents ?

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tués, c'est Voldemort.

- Oui, mais il les a trahis.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas une question.

- Bon, on va arrêter ici. Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas facile. Tu ne dois pas réfléchir. Tu dois penser à ce que l'autre peut savoir, pas à ce que tu ne dois pas dire. Sinon, c'est ça que tu diras. Je propose qu'on discute un peu, en attendant demain. Ah, oui, ce que je vais t'apprendre. Ce sera trois sorts de défense, quatre d'attaque et je t'apprendrais les rudiments de la Magie sans baguette. Je dis bien, les rudiments. Je ne sais pas en faire, je ne connais que la théorie.

- Pour la proposition, je suis d'accord. Quand aux sorts, ça a l'air bien. Finalement, ce ne sera peut-être pas si ennuyant que je croyais.

- Ca aurais dû. Si tu n'étais pas toi. On aurais normalement dû te mettre avec Dawlish. Il t'aurais appris des trucs inutiles pendant des heures. Et même si tu connais un sort, c'est dans le programme, donc, il te l'apprend.

- Eh ben, je crois que j'y ai échappé belle !

- Tu peut le dire. Alors comme ça, tu es à Serpentard ?

- Oui ! J'en avais un peu marre des deux crétins que j'avais collés aux basques. Au moins, ils arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, et de prendre des décisions pour moi.

- Tu parles d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley ?

- Ouais. il grimaça. Ils étaient vraiment chiant.

- Ils prenaient des décisions pour toi ? Bizarre.

- Oui, et quand je n'étais pas d'accord, c'était "oh, désolé Harry, je pensais bien faire ! mais tu le fera non ? Dumbledore a dit que c'était génial, comme plan". Et après, quand j'allais voir Dumbledore pour faire annuler son machin, j'avais trois tonnes de paperasses à remplir, ce qui me décourageait. Et donc, finalement, je le faisait.

- C'est vrai que ça doit être très chiant. Mais normalement, on ne peut pas changer de maison.

- Ben, non. Mais j'ai inventé des excuses, comme quoi, ça me permettrais de mieux vaincre Voldy et sa clique, pour voir comment les Serpentards sont fait, et tout le toutim. Et comme le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard avant, mais que j'avais dit que je voulais pas, il m'a dit que j'avais perdu du temps à Griffondor et machin, puis m'a envoyé chez les verts avant que j'ai pu penser un mot.

- Parce qu'en plus, t'as pu choisir ta maison en première ?

- Oui !! il fit un grand sourire. Et toi, où tu as été ?

- Bienvenue au club ! Serpentard !

- C'est pour ça que je sentait qu'on allait bien s'entendre ! T'as quel âge ?

- 25 ans. Mais, au fait, tu es bien ami avec les jumeaux Weasley.

- Ben oui, mais ces deux là, ils auraient dû aller chez nous ! C'est possible autrement !

- Oh ! Et c'est qui Iris et Alira ?

- Deux nouvelles élèves à Poudlard.

- Ah. Tu le trouve comment le Vio- Dumbledore ?

- Tu peut l'appeler le Vioque, tu sais. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Avec toutes ses manipulations à mon égard. Et ce sourire, tout dégoulinant d'hypocrisie! Je le déteste !

- Oh ! Bon, il est tard quand même. Tu te rend compte qu'on a parlé toute la journée. Et tu dois avoir faim ! Tu n'a rien mangé de la journИé !

- Oui, j'ai faim. Mais c'est pas possible, qu'on aie parlé toute la journée ! C'est passé si vite !

- Très vite, en effet. Tu viens ?

Il transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement, saluèrent Tom et montèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Après avoir mangé, Dimitri s'apprêta à partir.

- Au revoir Harry. Je dois y aller. Ah, et j'ai failli oublié: malgré que tu n'a pas encore 17 ans, Fudge a décidé que je pouvais t'apprendre Юàtransplaner.

- Vrai ? Génial !

Dimitri sourit, lui dit encore une fois au revoir et partit, le laissant seul.

Harry carressait sa chouette, tout en parlant avec Calad.

**ss **Comment tu le trouve ? demanda Harry.  
Bien. Mais je crois qu'il cache quelque chose.  
J'avais la même impresssssion. Ccccc'est peut-être un Mangemort infiltré ?  
Ccccc'est une posssssibilité. Mais cccce qu'il va t'apprendre, je crois que cccce sssssera utile.  
Je crois ausssssi. Il faudra quand même faire attensssssssion.(2)  
Oui. Est-ccccce que je pourrais venir avec toi, pendant tes entraînnement ?  
Bien ssssssûr. Je vais demander. Pour être plus poli. Mais tu viendra quand même, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.  
Mercccci.  
Pas de quoi. **ss**

Harry alla se coucher et s'endormi rapidemment. Il fut réveillé par un bruit du tonnerre de dieu.

- DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE !

- Aaaaaaaaah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

En moins de deux, Harry avait sortit sa baguette et avait jeté un sort de stupéfixion sur un Dimitri riant aux éclats devant la tête d'un Survivant pas content du tout. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le russe alla dire boujour au mur dans un BOUM retentissant.

- Ca va pas, non ? Tu veut ma mort ou quoi ? demanda Dimitri en se massa la tête, une fois réveillé. Trois fois que tu m'envoie sur le mur. Tu te figure que je les aime tant que ça ?

- D'abord, c'est toi qui commencé, en hurlant dans mes pauvres oreilles qui ne t'avais rien fait. Ensuite, c'est un réflexe.

- De m'envoyer sur le mur ?

- Non, de jeter un sort sur toutes personnes m'attaquant par surprise.

- Je t'ai pas attaqué !

- Non, mais ça aurais pu être un Mangemort, qui, lui, l'aurait fait. J'était endormi, je pouvais pas savoir que c'était toi.

- Mouais. Allez, va t'habiller, on va manger, puis on ira au Ministère.

_Salle d'entraînement..._

- Ce matin, on va commencer par deux sorts de défense. L'après-midi, on recommencera le charme de vérité.

- Ok.

- Bon, le premier, c'est un sort qui fait qu'à chaque attaque de ton adversaire, elle se retourne vers un membre de son camp. Ou vers lui si vous êtes seuls. La formule, c'est _oppugnas amici_. Et le contresort, c'est tout bêtement _finite incantatem_. Je vais t'attaquer, et tu vas essayer. Si ça ne marche pas, ce dont je doute puisqu'il est très facile, je te montrerai. Vas-y.

- _oppugnas amici_ !

- _stupéfix_ !

La lumière rouge fonça sur Harry, le contourna et repartit vers Dimitri, qui l'évita. A nouveau, le sort repartit vers Dimitri, qui ne le vit pas et fut stupéfixié.

- Enervate. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il revenait sur sa cible tant qu'il ne l'avais pas touchée. dit Harry

- Je ne le savais pas non plus. C'était pas sensé faire ça. Maintenant, je vais te lancer le sort. Attaques-moi.

- _stupéfix_ !

- _oppugnas amici_ !

Le sort contourna le blond, et fonça vers Harry.

- _Arget ! oppugnare homini _!

Il repartit comme une balle vers Dimitri, qui l'évita.

- Pas mal ! Bon réflexe ! Comme tu vois, on peut le lancer même si le sort est déjà partit. Réessaye une fois. _expelliarmus_ !

- _oppugnas amici _!

Et pour la troisième fois, le sort repartit vers Dimitri.

- Voila, tu sais le maîtriser maintenant. Je crois qu'au rythme où on va, on aura fini dans une semaine. peut-être même moins.

- Parfait. Le deuxième sort, c'est quoi ?

- On est pressé, à ce que je vois ! C'est le sort de transfiguration. L'adversaire voit son environnement changer, bouger. Enfin, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je vais te le montrer, tu pourras comprendre par toi-même. Tu est prêt ?

- Oui.

-_ transfiguro_ !

La vision d'Harry devint trouble, puis tout d'un coup, elle se rétablit. Il Иtait maintenant dans une forêt, silencieuse. Puis, un arbre changea de place... et l'attaqua. Il eut le temps d'esquiver. Il déduisit que l'arbre, c'était Dimitri.

- _stupéfix_ ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers "l'arbre".

Le sort alla jusque là et Harry ne le vit plus. Un autre arbre, à sa droite bougea. Il lui envoya un sort. Harry riposta. Puis ce furent trois arbres en même temps qui bougèrent. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. D'un coup, il retrouva la salle d'entraînnement.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai cru que l'arbre qui bougeait, c'était toi, et...

- Mais c'était moi. répondit Dimitri, coupant court aux explications d'Harry. Le premier, c'était moi. Mais, à chaque sort que tu lance, un autre arbre bouge et t'attaque. Même si ses sorts n'existent pas. Et tu pourrais m'attaquer autant que tu veut, le sort s'évanouit dès qu'il traverse l'illusion. Si je bouge, tu vois un arbre bouger, mais comme il y en a d'autre, tu ne sais pas si c'est moi ou une partie de l'illusion. Pratique, non ?

- Très. Et comment fait-on pour s'en débarrasser ?

- Il faut lancer un sort très puissant de Magie Noire. Pas du niveau des Impardonnables. On fait beaucoup de foin pour des sorts de bas étage. Non, beaucoup plus loin. Et je pense que tu n'en connais pas.

- C'est de la Magie Noire, ton truc ?

- Heu... Oui. Pour le lancer, il faut dire _transfiguro_ et faire un rond avec ta baguette, en partant du bas vers le haut. Pour l'annuler, tu fait le mouvement inverse, du haut vers le bas.

- Change pas de sujet. Où tu l'a appris ? demanda Harry avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.

- Tu le sauras... plus tard ! Bon tu le lance ?

- Hum. _transf_...

**ss** Je crois que tu avais raison ! coupa Calad  
Raison ?  
Oui. Je penssssse que cccc'est un Mangemort infiltré.  
Pourquoi ?  
D'abord, comme tu l'avais dit, on penssssait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Enssssuite, le petit sssssourire qu'il avait quand tu lui as dit que çççççça aurait pu être un Mangemort, cccce matin, au réveil. Et puis maintenant, le sssssort de Magie Noire.  
Jusssste. Cccccc'est ssssussspect. Et ssssi je lui demandait ?  
Je ssssuppose qu'il ne le prendra peut-être pas très bien. Essssaye de le découvrir tout ssseul. Et ssssi tu es ssssûr, prouve le lui avec la marque.  
Bonne idée. **ss**

- Tu parle Fourchelang ? demanda Dimitri, qui avait suivi des yeux la conversation.

- Oui. Désolé pour l'interlude. Bon, _transfiguro_ !

Harry vit un espèce de brouillard se former devant lui, mais tellement léger qu'il pouvait voir à travers.

- _stupéfix_ ! dit-il

Le sort rata sa cible de peu. Un autre arriva et se perdit dans la brume. Il recommença. A nouveau le sort rata sa cible. Il arrêta l'illusion.

- Très bien Harry ! Très bien. Mais tu as coupé juste avant que je puisse te poser la question. Comment ça se fait que tu parles fourchelang ?

- Voldemort.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir en réponse et jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

- Il est midi. On va arrêter. On passera au charme de vérité dans une heure et demie. Ca va ?

- Oui.

Dimitri se dirigea vers la porte. Dimanche, Harry avait appris un sort pour détecter les tatouages magiques. Il pointa discrètement sa baguette vers l'avant-bras gauche du russe, avant qu'il ne parte.

-_ revelio encria_. murmura-t-il.

La manche brilla d'un lumière que lui seul pouvait voir et, sur le tissu, se forma... la Marque des Ténèbres.

$ Bingo ! $

_Dans un resto moldu..._

Harry mangeait, tout en discutant avec Calad. Comme c'était son familier, il pouvait aussi parler par télépathie. C'était quand même mieux, dans un endroit comme ça.

# On avais raison ! C'est un Mangemort ! dit Harry   
Oui. Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas capturé ? Je n'était pas tout à fait sûr, parce que, justement, il n'avait rien fait pour t'attraper.  
Des ordres, peut-être ? Ou bien, il essaye de gagner ma confiance pour que ce soit plus facile ?  
Je ne pense pas. Vraiment, son comportement est bizzare.  
Moui. On vera bien. Cette après-midi, je vais lui poser la question.  
Ok. Je reste avec toi, et je le mord s'il manifeste la moindre intention de te jeter un sort. #

_Dans la salle d'entraînement... _

- Dis-moi, Dimitri, je peut te poser une question ? Franchement ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bien entendu, je me fait des idées ! Il est impossible, n'est-ce pas, que tu sois Mangemort ?

Le russe palît.

- C'est bien ce que je pensait. Alors ? Quels sont les ordres ? Me tuer ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. M'amener chez Voldemort. Pourquoi pas ? Mais tu aurais pu le faire avant. Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas Mangemort. tenta-t-il

Harry releva sa manche d'un geste bruque. En dessous, brillant d'un éclat sinistre, se trouvait la Marque.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis le pape.

- Heuuu...

Dimitri Irov cherchait vainement une porte de secours. Mais comme Harry avait pris soin de se mettre devant la seule existante et de la bloquer avec plusieurs sorts, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

- Heuuu...

- Tu était plus loquace, avant. Alors ?

- Mais rien du tout. Y'a pas d'alors.

- Vraiment ? J'était pourtant sîr que tu appréciais ton sang sans venin mortel ?

Derrière, Calad sifflait dangereusement, dardant sa langue fourchue.

- Qu'il est mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ? essaya-t-il de dire avec conviction... ce qui rata lamentablement.

- Calad. Mais vu ta tête, t'en a strictement rien à foutre.

Il marqua une pause.

- Irov, tu répond à ma question ? Les ordres ?

Harry avait les yeux plissés, et la bouche tordue en un rictus malfaisant. Dimitri s'assit, regardant l'être en fureur qui était devant lui.

- Irov ! Réponds !

Un vent violent balaya la salle. Dimitri se ramassa sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression de voir son maître, quand il était faché.

- Ca va, ça va. Je devais, en prenant comme prétexte de t'apprendre comment résister, te soumettre au charme de vérité et avoir des informations sur toi.

- Et c'est bien comme ça qu'on peut résister ?

- Oui, oui. Mais c'est difficile. Et en attendant que je te l'ai appris, j'aurais eu suffisamment d'infos.

Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Dimitri le regarda de travers, se demandant si les fusibles du jeune homme ne venait pas de sauter. Il riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand, enfin, il réussit à se maîtriser, il s'assit à coté du Mangemort en souriant.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça ! Décidemment, Voldemort est un idiot !

- Un idiot ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, s'il voulait des infos, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas demandé à Draco et à Blaise ? Je leur en ai donnés beaucoup plus que je n'en donnerai à toi !

- Je ne sais pas. Il pourrais très bien ne pas le savoir.

- Avec leurs parents Mangemorts ? J'en doute. Surtout que personne à l'école ne l'ignore. Y'en aura bien un qui lui aura dit. Enfin, s'il veut se compliquer la vie, c'est son problème.

- Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça ? Tu sais que je vais le lui dire.

- Eh... Et si je m'en foutait ? demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais ça lui permettrait de te battre plus facilement ! répondit Dimitri qui ne le comprenait décidemment pas.

- Et... ?

- Tu vas bien ? C'est de Voldemort qu'on parle. Pas de Dumbledore !

- Merci, je sais encore faire la différence entre un idiot et un connard.

- Et c'est qui le connard ?

- Ben Dumby ! Cette question.

- ...

- T'a perdu ta langue ? Bon, on le reprend cet entraînement ?

Dimitri le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il se dit que si le gosse voulait mourir, c'était son problème.

- Oui. Donc, maintenant, on va recommencer avec le charme de vérité. Comme tu as vu, le lancer est assez facile. Mais ne pas donner d'informations importantes est beaucoup plus dur. Mais c'est principalement de la volonté. En Magie, on fait tout avec de la volonté ! Tu est prêt ?

- Oui.

- _veritas dicis_. Pourquoi tu te fout que Voldemort sache autant sur toi ?

- Parce que je m'en fiche. Il peut tout savoir, ça changera rien.

- Changera rien à quoi ?

- A mon plan.

- Quel plan ?

- Ah, ça, tu peut pas savoir !

- Pourquoi tu traite le Vioque de connard ?

- Parce que c'en est un !

- _finite_. Tu as compris, je vois.

- Oui. Je voudrais pas que l'autre sache des trucs que j'ai pas envie de lui donner.

- Je croyais que Гa changeait rien à ton plan.

- Ben, oui. Mais si je lui dit mon plan, il sert plus à rien.

- Moui. Bon, il est 17 heures. Tu vas rentrer. Je te raccompagne.

- Ok.

_Chaudron Baveur..._

**ss** Il était ssssssur le cul, le Dimitri ! dit Calad  
A fond ! Comment il m'a regardé quand j'ai rit. On aurait dit qu'il regardait un débile mental qu'aurait peté un câble.  
Ben, tu ressssssssemblais à ça, aussssssssssi.  
Eh !  
Ben quoi ?  
Je ssssssssuis pas un débile mental !  
Mais oui, mais oui. **ss**

Harry lança un regard noir à son serpent, qui semblait se marrer devant son air indigné.

_Le lendemain matin..._

SPLASH !!!

- AAAAAAHHH !!!!!! BORDEL !! C'EST FROID !

- Réveillé ?

- _insonorus_. Dimitri, tu fais encore une foix ça... commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux. ET JE SENS QUE VOLDEMORT VA PERDRE UN MANGEMORT PARCE QUE JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER !

- Mais oui ! Allez lève-toi, espèce de loir.

Harry regardait l'homme devant lui, qui avait un grand sourire. Harry sourit aussi et murmura:

_- aquamenti_

RESPLASH !!!

- Ah, c'est malin ! Tu trouve ça drôle ?

- Très ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé.

- Oui, mais elle n'était pas aussi froide !

- Ah, je te jure que si !

- Non !

- Si ! Et puis, je vais m'habiller !

- Trouillard ! Tu fuis !

Harry se retourna.

- Moi ? _aquament_i !

Dimitri évita le jet d'eau.

- Eh ! Je l'ai fait qu'une fois !

- Oui, mais tu m'a traité de trouillard.

Et il s'en alla dans la salle-de-bain.

_Arrivés dans leur salle..._

- Aujourd'hui, on fait le dernier sort de défense et deux autres d'attaque.

- Ok. Mais hier, on en avais fait que deux le matin.

- Oui mais le dernier de défense ne prendra que dix minutes. C'est un bouclier assez puissant. Magie Noire, évidemment. Il faut prononcer _protectis_. Essaye.

-_ protectis_ !

Harry ne vit rien, mais avant qu'il puisse poser la question, Dimitri attaqua.

- s_tupéfix_ !

L'air, devant Harry, sembla onduler, un peu comme si, soudainement, de l'eau s'était mise devant lui. Le sort ralenti, s'arrêta, et entoura Harry. Puis il disparu.

- Attaque-moi. demanda Dimitri.

- _expelliarmus_ !

Deux rayons sortirent de sa baguette, se dirigèrent vers son adversaire et s'écartèrent. Puis, ils se rejoignirent derrière Dimitri et l'entourèrent. Le cercle ainsi formé se rapprochait de secondes en secondes et le toucha, malgré le bouclier qu'il avait érigé. Les sorts étaient passés à travers sans y faire de dommages.

- Seul un bouclier de Magie Noire peut arrêter le cercle. dit-il quand il fut réveillé. C'est-à-dire celui que je viens de t'apprendre. Je suppose que tu n'en connais pas d'autre.

Harry sourit.

- _Arget_ !

L'habituel bouclier d'argent se forma.

- C'est de la Magie Noire ? J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire à de la Magie Blanche.

- C'est fait pour ça. Essaye et tu veras. _stupéfix_ ! dit Harry en abaissant son bouclier.

- _protectis_ ! _stupéfi_x !

- _arge_t !

Le cercle fut arrêté, et se fondit dans le bouclier. Harry l'abaissa.

- Effectivement.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Relance-moi un sort s'il-te-plait. demanda Harry

- _stupéfix _

_- arget_

Le sort atteignit la protection, et fut renvoyés avec les deux autres lancés précédemment. Les rayons passèrent dans le bouclier de Dimitri qui fut éjecté plus loin, comme d'habitude.

- _Enervate_. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. répondit-il en se massant le dos, cette fois-ci. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver ?

- Non. Après trois sorts, le bouclier les renvoie ensemble. Mais ce que je voulais voir, c'est si, quand on l'abaisse avant qu'il n'aie recraché ses sorts, ceux qui étaient restés comptaient quand même. Visiblement, c'est le cas.

- Oui. Mais il renvoie les sorts puissance mille, ou quoi ? Mon bouclier était hyper-puissant !

- Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est utile.

- Tu peut me l'apprendre ?

Harry hésita...

**ss** Qu'est-cccce que t'en dit ? demanda-t-il à Calad  
Pourquoi pas ? De toutes faççççççççons, Voldemort le connais ssssûrement. **ss**

- Ok. En fait, y'a rien à apprendre. Il suffit de dire _arget_.

- Merci.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) autrement dit, pas grand chose, vu que s'il continue à crier comme ça, le dernier neurone qui lui restait va se faire la malle.

(2) je sais bien que ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça, mais sinon j'avais un problème pour la prononciation.

* * *

voilàààà. Comme c'est les vacances et que je vais un peu partout, principalement chez de la famille qui n'a PAS d'ordinateurs... mon rythme risque de se ralentir un peu. Mais bon, les chapitre seront plus long ! courage... et reviews, please !!! 


	11. Chapter 10

**ss** blabla **ss **fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 10**_  
Salle d'entraînement, Ministère de la Magie._

- Donc, le premier sort d'attaque. Il rend l'adversaire aveugle pendant quelques temps. Ca varie selon la personne d'une heure à cinq mois. La formule, c'est _oculis obscurae._

- Oh ! Je connais.

- Tu le connais ? Mais, il n'est plus enseigné ! Si je le connais, c'est parce que je l'ai appris de Voldemort !

- J'ai retrouvé un bouquin.

- Tu me le passera ? Please !

- Oui, okay. Juste le temps de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- Ah ? Très bien. T'a pas intérêt à l'oublier !

- T'inquiète.

- Bon, ben, on passe au deuxième alors. C'est un peu comme un sortilège de stupéfixion, mais en mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Parce que, quand un de tes amis est stupéfixié, d'abord, il n'a aucune sequelle et ensuite, tu peux le libérer. Pas avec celui-ci. Seul celui qui l'a lancé peut le défaire, et généralement, celui qui est soumis à ce sort reste idiot pendant deux semaines environs, en particulier si le lanceur détestait la personne.

- Marrant... C'est quoi la formule ?

- C'est _endorio._ Fait-le pour voir.

- _endorio_ !

Dimitri tomba sur le sol, sans connaissance.

- C'est bien joli, mais je fait comment pour le réanimer, moi ?

**ss **Tu parles tout sssseul, maintenant ?  
Très drôle, Calad. **ss**

- _Finite_ !

Rien.

-_ Finite incantatem_ !

Non plus.

- _Enervate _!

Encore moins. Trois guerres plus tard, après avoir essayé toutes les variantes de "_enervate_", la belle au bois dormant dormait toujours.

- _finite endorio_. dit-il sans grande conviction.

Dimitri bougea.

- HOURRA ! cria Harry

- Je peut savoir ce qui te prend de martyriser mes oreilles alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller ?

- Ben, justement, je viens de trouver la formule pour te réveiller !

- Ah ,je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Nan !

- Désolé. Bien dormi, moi.

- Ben tient ! Pendant que je me creusait la cervelle pour te réanimer, môsieur dormait bien tranquillement. fit Harry avec une mine faussement en colère.

- Ça va, j'ai dit que j'était désolé ! répondit le blond avec un sourire. Et tu te creuse la cervelle pour réveiller un Mangemort toi maintenant ?

- Idiot !

- Je croyais que c'était mon maître, l'idiot.

- Il y en beaucoup sur Terre, tu sais.

- Mmmmh. Bon, puisque tu connaissait le premier sort d'attaque, on va déjà en faire le troisième. C'est un sort qui permet d'inoculer n'importe quoi dans le sang. C'est_ inaculae_ suivi du nom de ce que tu veut mettre. Regarde : _apparitio homini._

Un homme, la réplique de Dimitri, apparut devant lui.

- Ceci est un hologramme. Il réagit exactement comme un être humain. Mais il n'est pas vivant. Et, quoique qu'on lui fasse, ça n'a aucune répercussion avec le modèle. Alors, par exemple, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. C'est l'équivalent de la Morphine chez les moldu. Une overdose provoque la mort assurée. inoculae Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

L'hologramme s'écroula et fut secoué de spasmes, avant de mourir après seulement deux minutes.

- La mort vient évidemment plus rapidement que si on lui donnait à boire. Puisqu'on le lui met directement dans les veines. Essaye.

- _Apparitio homini. inoculae laurier-rose._

La réplique mouru comme l'autre. Sauf que les symptômes étaient différents.

- Voilà. Parfait. Mais ça peut aussi être un moyen de sauver quelqu'un. Regarde. _Sectumsepra _!

Une blessure apparut sur le ventre de la réplique. Dimitri laissa couler du sang, puis referma la blessure.

- Maintenant, il a besoin d'une potion de Régénération Sanguine. Donc, _inoculae potion de Régénération Sanguine._

L'hologramme parut reprendre un peu de couleur. Il se leva péniblement et fit face à Harry.

- _Disparitio homini._ Tu vois ? Tu peut injecter n'importe quoi. Avec ça, tu peut tuer quelqu'un rapidemment, ou le sauver.

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera cette aprèm ?

- Bases de la Magie sans baguette.

- Génial ! Par contre, demain, t'a pas intérêt à me réveiller comme tu l'a fait la dernière fois ! Parce que je t'étrangle !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je trouverai une autre idée !

- Dimitri...

- Harry ?

- Gros malin !

- Allez, viens on va manger. Où est ton serpent ?

- Retourne-toi.

Dimitri se retouna et sauta en arrière en voyant Calad dressé devant lui. Il n'avait pas oublié la journée d'hier, avec ce même serpent sifflant des menaces. Mais, maintenant, il avait plutôt l'air de se foutre de sa gueule. L'amusement se lisait dans ses yeux d'or.

- Dis à ton serpent d'arrêter de se payer ma tête !

**ss** Pourquoi tu rit, toi ?  
Ben, quoi. T'a pas vu ssssssa tête quand il sssss'est retourné ! Il avait l'air d'avoir vu le Diable en persssssonne !  
Oui, ben, un sssserpent de ta taille qui te menaccccce, çççça ssss'oublie en un coup ! Laisssse-lui le temps de ssssse remettre de sssssa frayeur d'hier !  
Ok, ok. Ssssssi on peut plus ssssse marrer !  
Tu peux, mais trouve une autre ccccible ! Fudge, par exemple. Il essssaye de me coinccccer dès qu'il me voit pour me demander où j'ai appris le bouclier.  
Je vais m'amuser, moi ! **ss**

Calad avait la gueule étirée en une sorte de sourire et ses yeux brillaient. Si c'était un humain, on aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de d'éclater de rire.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le ministre, avec qui Calad décida donc d'appliquer le "conseil" d'Harry. Il se dressa d'un coup, et, dardant sa langue fourchue, fit mine de le mordre. Fudge, épouvanté, recula précipitemment.

- A qui appartient ce serpent ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Un serpent errant, sans doute. fit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Le couard s'enfuit en courant alors que l'animal approchait à nouveau ses crocs de sa gorge.

Il mangèrent ensemble cette fois, au restaurant moldu qu'Harry avait trouvé. Partout, les conversations portaient sur les meurtres qui avaient eu lieu. Bien que son retour n'était pas connu, Voldemort avait décidé de commencer à abattre ses ennemis. Le ministère affirmait encore et encore qu'ils étaient l'oeuvre de Sirius Black. Dimitri regardait Harry, inquiet. Le jeune homme le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Eh bien, tu paraissait quand même très en colère, quand tu as su que j'était Mangemort. Et puis, ici, on n'entend que des conversations portant sur les meurtres que Voldemort a commis. Ou a ordonnés...

Harry sourit.

- J'était surtout faché parce que tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Mais bon, c'est un peu normal, aussi. Tu n'allait pas te pointer en disant "salut, je suis Mangemort". J'ai malheureusement l'impulsivité des Griffondors. Quatre ans au milieu d'eux, ça laisse des sequelles. Quand aux meurtres, les trois quarts ont été commis par Dumbledore.

- Hein ?

- Quel élégance ! répondit Harry en souriant. Oui, c'est Dumby qui commet la plupart des meutres, sous une autre apparence. Ainsi, il a un prétexte pour attaquer Tom et l'opportunité de tuer ses adversaires sans en être accusé.

- Tom ?

- Riddle. C'est son vrai nom.

- Oh. Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Son nom ?

- Non, sur Dumbledore !

- Secret. Je peux pas encore te le dire.

- Quand ?

- Après Noël. Je viendrais au Ministère si tu veux. Ou j'enverrais un hibou à Voldemort en lui demandant de faire suivre le courrier.

- Je ne crois pas que Voldemort accepte de faire suivre une lettre.

- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, tu n'aura pas à le lui dire, il aura lu la lettre avant. Ou il te la demandera.

- Mouais. Bon, il faut reprendre. On retourne au Ministère.

_Salle d'entraînement..._

- Alors, pour la Magie sans baguette, c'est assez simple. Du moins la théorie. Il faut simplement que tu imagine l'effet du sort.

Il fit apparaître un vase qu'il posa sur un piedestale.

-Mets toi un peu plus loin. Tu dit accio, et, avant qu'il n'arrive, tu dois voir le trajet qu'il fait. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Maintenant, moi, je n'ai jamais réussi.

Harry se concentra.

- _Accio_ !

Le vase bougea légèrement. D'un milimètre, quoi.

- _Accio _!

Encore un fois, il bougea un peu.

- Je vais y arriver, c'est pas possible. _Accio_ !!

Le vase bougea de 20 cm et se fracassa par terre.

- Putain, je suis crevé !

- Et c'est toi qui me disait que je n'était pas élégant ?

- Oh, toi, ça va, hein !

- Très bien, merci. T'es super bien parti !

- Tu parles, je l'ai fait bouger de 20 cm et j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

- C'est normal, ça crève. Mais moi, j'ai réussit à le faire bouger de 5 cm, mais pas plus. Alors te plaint pas. Bon, on va arrêter maintenant. Ça sert à rien de continuer si tu es fatigué. On va refaire le charme de vérité. Même si tu commence à bien te débrouiller. _veritas dicis_. Ça va ?

- Ben, comme je l'ai dit, j'suis crevé, mais ça va.

- Qui déteste-tu ?

- Fudge !

Dimitri rigola.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je suis sous le charme de vérité, doué. Evidemment que c'est vrai.

- Et qui d'autre ?

- Dumbledore.

- Oui, ça, je savais... Si je capturais Draco, tu viendrais à son secours ?

- Je sais pas. Ca dépend des conditions.

- Je croyais que tu tenais à lui.

- Oui. Mais je tiens aussi à ma peau.

- On aurait pas dit ça, avant.

- Oui, mais avant, j'était manipulé. Donc, je pouvais mourir, on en avait rien à foutre.

- Qui ça "on" ?

- Le truc drogué au citron.

- _Finite._ Si Draco était capturé, tu ne viendrais vraiment pas à son secours ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ça dépend des conditions, parce que si je suis à coté de lui, je n'ai pas besoin de "venir".

- Tu joue sur les mots ! On va faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse ou tu préfère apprendre le dernier sort d'attaque ?

- Je pourrais l'apprendre maintenant et on ira au Chemin de Traverse demain.

- C'est une idée. Alors, le dernier, consiste à entourer ton adversaire d'un cocon de feu, dont tu peux élever ou abaisser la température à ta guise. Il suffit de penser aux nombres de degrés. Celsius, bien entendu(1). La formule, c'est _flamentis_. Il y a aussi des dérivés avec ça. Comme _aquaeflamentis_, c'est un sorte de langue de feu qui entoure la personne visée. Pour annuler ce sort, il suffit de dire _finite flamentis_. Vas-y.

- _Flamentis _!

Un rayon de feu fusa vers son aîné, puis se divisa en une multitude de rayon, formant comme un soleil. Ou un filet. Il continua sa course vers le russe, en l'enveloppa. Les maillons se resserèrent et il était maintenant emprisonné dans une sorte de toile d'araignée.

$ - 20°C $

- Eh, je caille, moi ici ! lui parvint la voix étouffée du pauvre homme.

$ 40°C $

- Oui, mais ça, c'est trop chaud !

- T'es jamais content !

$ 30°C $

- Un tout petit peu moins et c'est parfait.

- Je suis sensé te griller, pas t'offrir un joli radiateur !

- C'est pas grave !

- _finite flamenti_s

- Eh ! J'était bien, moi !

- Je croyais que tu avais trop chaud ?

- Non, j'ai dit un peu moins, et c'est parfait ! Mais c'était quand même bien.

- Gros malin !

- Tu te répète !

- _aquaeflamentis_ !

- _protego _! Te gène pas !

- Ben, non, pourquoi ?

- _finite flamentis_. T'es embêtant, parfois !  
- Je suis né pour ça...

_Chambre n°27 du Chaudron Baveur, le lendemain..._

DRRRIIIIIINNNGG !!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à jeter un sort à ce "stupide Mangemort, c'est pas une maniére pour réveiller les gens", quand il remarqua que Dimitri n'était pas là, mais qu'il y avait un gros réveil à l'ancienne, moldu encore bien, sur sa table de nuit. Et que ledit réveil sonnait à qui mieux mieux. Il l'éteignit, s'habilla et descendit, certain de trouver le russe en bas, avec un sourire de tous les diables. Et il eu raison.

- Bien dormi, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout, surtout quand il est couplé avec le sourire cité plus haut.

- Dormi, oui. Mais le réveil laissait à désirer. répondit-il avec un regard assassin.

- Dommaaaaage. Moi qui l'avait préparé avec amour, et tout, et tout...

Harry le regarda de travers, un sourcil levé.

- Tu te sens tout à fait bien, Dimitri ?

- Très bien, merci. On y va ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet. Oui, on y va.

_Salle habituelle..._

- Donc, il ne reste plus que la Magie sans baguette, et tu pourras retourner à Poudlard.

Il replaça le vase.

- Ben, tu connais la théorie. Essaye.

- _Accio_ !

Le vase bougea à nouveau de 20 cm, et tomba sur le sol. Harry prit sa baguette et repara le vase.

- _accio_ !

Le bruit du verre cassé resonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Essaye de le réparer. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile.

- _Reparo_ !

Les débris s'élevèrent, reformèrent un vase qui se posa sur le sol.

- Voilà ! En fait, il faut d'abord voir le résultat. Pas l'imaginer !

- Oui, c'est bien. Mais avant de lancer un sort, je vais pas d'abord le lancer avec baguette, puis le faire sans à chauqe fois !

- Non, en fait, il faut le faire les deux-trois première fois. Après tu as le déclic, et tu ne dois plus le faire. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, du moins.

- Oh. Donc... (il sortit sa baguette) _Wingardium leviosa._

Le vase s'éleva, et alla se replacer sur son piedestale. Harry reposa sa baguette.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ !

Le vase s'éleva à nouveau, et resta suspendu en l'air. Il relacha sa Magie.

- _Accio _!

Il alla se placer entre les mains tendues d'Harry.

- J'ai réussit !! J'ai réussit !!

Dimitri était bouche bée.

- En deux jours ! C'est incroyable ! murmura-t-il.

- Essaye une fois, pour voir.

- Je ne sais pas le faire.

- Ben, essaye.

Harry laissa tomber le vase, qui se cassa.

- _Reparo_ dit le blond.

Comme pour Harry, les morceaux s'élevèrent, mais ils ne reformèrent pas l'oeuvre d'art et retombèrent sur le sol.

- Ben, voilà ! Tu t'entraîne et tu y arrivera.

- Je le ferais. promit-il. Mais, tu vas apprendre à transplaner, maintenant. Tu verra, c'est très facile, après la Magie sans baguette. Tu dois penser fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller. Les sorts anti-trasplanage ont été enlevé sur cette salle, pour que tu puisse t'entraîner.

Il fit apparaître un cerceau.

- Essaye. Tu dois vouloir, vraiment, aller dans ce cercle. De toutes tes forces. Et tu tourne sur toi-même. Comme ça.

Il fit un demi-tour, il y eu un CRAC, et il réapparut, dans un tournoiement de capes, dans le cerceau.

Harry essaya. Il se concentra, tourna sur lui-même et resta à sa place. Il recommença. A la vingtième tantative (autant dire qu'il en avais marre, et qu'il avait le tournis), il se senti compressé dans un tuyau, et réapparut à l'endroit indiqué.

- Génial Harry ! Réessaye. Et si tu réussit, tu auras ton diplôme. Fudge a dit que si je t'estimais capable de transplaner, il le signerait.

Harry recommença, et atterit derrière Dimitri. Avant que celui-ci eu le temps de se retourner,il lui lança un stupéfix. Dimitri fit un vol plané et atterrit, pour changer, non pas sur le mur, mais juste devant.

- _Enervate_

- Non, mais ça t'amuse vraiment ! C'est pas possible ça !

- Ben, oui !

- Idiot ! Bon, on va au chemin de traverse ?

- Oui !

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à se promener dans les boutiques. A la fin, ils entrèrent dans la Ménagerie magique. Se sentant attiré dans un coin, il arriva devant une cage où un magnifique renard argenté regardait devant lui, l'air tout malheureux. Quand Harry s'approcha de lui, il le regarda de son regard émeraude, encore plus éclatant que celui d'Harry.

# Tu est enfin venu. dit le renard   
Je suis enfin venu ? Tu m'attendais ?   
Oui. Je suis ton troisième familier.  
Comment tu sais que j'en ai déjà deux ?  
Aucune idée. Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
Ithil.  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Lune. On m'a appellé comme ça à cause de ma fourrure.  
Je reviens. #

Harry s'approcha du vendeur et demanda combien valait le renard.

- Mille gallions.

- Mille gallions ? C'est énorme !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne...

Le vendeur s'interrompit en voyant l'énorme serpent argenté dressé derrière son client.

- Heuuu, vous savez, on ne va pas être si à cheval sur le prix, hein !! Je vous le laisse pour 500 gallions. Je ne peut pas faire moins.

- Mais si, vous pouvez. D'ailleur, Calad se fera un plaisir de vous l'expliquer... fit Harry en désignant le reptile.

- Heu...Je...Je...Heu... D'accord, ...Heu... 200 gallions ? demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur la te triangulaire du serpent

- Très bien. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ?

Harry paya puis se dirigea vers la cage où le renardeau attendait. Il l'ouvrit et Ithil sauta dans ses bras, où il se pelotenna.

# Ca va ? T'es bien là ?  
Oui ! Tu me laisse dormir, dis ? répondit le bébé sans ouvrir un oeil #

Harry rigola et sortit rejoindre Dimitri qui l'attendait dehors.

- Il est mignon. Quel est son nom ?

- Ithil.

- Vraiment, trop mignon. Bon, tu viens ? Il faut que tu rentre maintenant. Demain, tu repartira à Poudlard. J'ai obtenu de Dumby que tu n'aie pas cours.

- Merci.

Ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à minuit.

Harry étouffa un baillement.

- Je suis fatigué, moi. Je crois que je vais aller dormir. Sans vouloir te jeter dehors.

- Ça va, je m'en vais ! dit-il en riant. De toutes façons, tu tombe de fatigue et t'as les yeux qui se ferment depuis une demi-heure !

- Ben oui. Je vais monter dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit marmotte !

- Arrête de m'appeller comme ça !

- C'est ça ! Allez marmotte, au lit !

- Dimitri !

Le Mangemort rit, et se leva. Il dit au revoir au barman et se retourna pour faire un signe de la main à Harry qui montait les escaliers. Puis, ils transplana au Manoir de Voldemort.

Harry se coucha et senti l'habituelle présence à coté de lui, lui indiquant que Calad était là. Mais, tout d'un coup, un espèce de truc à fourrure monta sur son ventre et se coucha dessus. Harry se demanda ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qui se rappelle d'Ithil. Même s'il était encore petit, il faisait un magnifique radiateur. Harry s'endormit très vite, constatant pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars depuis qu'il était ici.

_Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Riddle..._

Un jeune homme, dans les 30 ans, grand, au longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan et aux yeux noirs et carmins, était assis sur un trône devant un homme agenouillé, blond aux yeux bleus.

- Alors, Dimitri, qu'as-tu comme nouvelles ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que je t'ai donné cette mission. demanda le brun.

- Il a réussit la Magie sans baguette, du moins, les sorts faciles, Maître. Il connaît les sorts que vous m'avez autorisé à lui apprendre et sait résister au charme de vérité.

- Et qu'as-tu réussit à lui prendre comme informations ?

- Il tient beaucoup à Malfoy et Zabini juniors, aux jumeaux Weasley, et à Sirius et Remus. Il tient aussi aux deux nouvelles élèves de Poudlard, Iris et Alira, je crois.Il a aussi des familiers.

- Et Granger et Weasley ?

- Il a dit qu'ils commençaient à l'ennuyer et qu'il était partis.

- Oh ? Aurait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ?

- Heu... Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Heuuu... Et... Il sait aussi que je suis Mangemort.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent de fureur.

- Comment cela ce fait-il ?

- Heu, et bien, c'est à cause de son serpent.

- De son serpent ?

- Oui, il a un serpent argenté. Calad, il s'appelle. Il m'a demandé si j'était Mangemort, j'ai essayer de lui dire non, mais il m'a pris le bras et arraché la manche. Bien sûr, il a vu ma Marque. Après, il m'a demandé quels étaient les ordres que j'avais reçu.

- Tu le lui a dit ?

- ... Oui. répondit Dimitri

- ET JE PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI ?????

Le Mangemort essaya de se faire minuscule devant son MaНtre qui s'était levé, en répondant d'une toute petite voix

- Et bien, il était vraiment en colère. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru que c'était vous. Parce que pendant une seconde, j'ai cru voir des longs cheveux et... bizzarement des ailes. Mais j'ai du me tromper. Et puis, quand on a un serpent de 2 mètres de long et aussi gros qu'une branche d'arbre derrière soi, à siffler et à presque mordre, ça... incite légèrement à parler.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas impressioné par Nagini ?

- Il est beaucoup plus grand que lui, Maître...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passИ ? Je suppose qu'il a essayer de te jeter un sort ou d'ameuter tout le quartier ?

- Non. Il a éclaté de rire.

- Il a éclaté de rire ?

- Oui. Et il m'a répondu que... Dimitri hésita.

- Que quoi ?

- Que vous étiez vraiment un idiot.

- Un idiot ? Tiens donc ! Il a donné une raison ?

- Il a dit que si vous vouliez des informations, vous n'aviez qu'à le demander à Draco et Blaise. Qu'il leur en avait donné beaucoup plus qu'il ne m'en donnera jamais. Je lui ai demande pourquoi il me disait ça, puisqu'il savait que j'allais vous le raconter. Il m'a répondu que vous pouviez bien savoir absolumment tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, il s'en fichait. Puis, il m'a demandé d'un ton joyeux quand est-ce qu'on reprenait l'entraînement.

- Et il n'a dit à personne que tu étais Mangemort ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. En fait, il semblait plaisanter avec ça. Je m'amusais à le réveiller brusquemment. Mercredi, Je lui ai balancé de l'eau glacée à la tête. Il a placé un charme de silence puis a hurlé que vous alliez perdre un Mangemort si je continuais, parce qu'il allait m'assassiner.

- Hmmm. Il ne l'aurait pas dit au Vieux Fou ? Ça me semble étrange. fit Voldemort en se rasseyant

- En parlant de ça, Harry ne semble plus en très bon termes avec Dumbledore. Et quand on est allé dans un restaurant, toutes les conversations portaient sur les meurtres. Me souvenant de sa colère de la journée d'avant, j'était un peu inquiet qu'il repique une crise. Quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je le regardait comme ça, et que j'ai répondu que c'était parce qu'il avait l'air de m'en vouloir d'être un Mangemort, il m'a dit qu'il était surtout fâché parce que je ne lui avait pas dit avant. Il semble aussi au courant que c'est Dumbledore qui commet la plupart des meurtres.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui.

Voldemort hocha la tête, prit un air de réflexion et lui dit qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) je sais qu'en Angleterre, ils utilisent les Fahrenheit, mais moi, je m'y retrouve pas alors, ce sera des Celsius.

* * *

et encore un chapitre ! je suis assez contente de moi. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? reviews, please ! tanks ;) 


	12. Chapter 11

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 11  
**_Parc de Poudlard_

Dimitri et Harry marchaient en direction du château. Tout d'un coup, l'aîné s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry

- Dumby m'a déjà vu aux côtés de Voldemort. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne vienne pas avec toi.

- Oh ! Au revoir, alors. Et dit bonjour à Voldy de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondit-il en riant.

- On se revoit à la prochaine bataille ? demanda le brun avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Je tâcherai de pas trop t'abîmer !

- D'abord, tu oublie que je suis la part du gâteau qui appartient à ton cher maître. Ensuite, c'est moi qui vais t'aplatir !

- Ça m'étonnerait !

- On verra bien. Oh, et, merci de m'avoir sauvé du soporifique Dawlish !

Dimitri rigola.

- Mais de rien ! Ce fut un plaisir. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, quand il a su que ce n'était pas lui qui allait t'entraîner. Il était fier comme un paon et s'était déjà préparé à frimer, et quand je le lui ai annoncé, ses épaules se sont affaissées et il avait l'air perdu.

- Oh ! J'ai manqué quelque chose, je crois ! Par contre...

Harry fit apparaître une fiole et mis un de ses souvenirs dedans.

- Si tu as envie de rire un bon coup. C'est une des blagues de Fred et Georges. J'y ai mis les partie concernant Dumby. Et tiens, on fait un pari ok ?

- Un pari ? Concernant quoi ?

- Si tu le montre à Voldemort, et qu'il rit, tu me doit 10 gallions. S'il rit pas, tu m'envoie une lettre comme quoi j'ai perdu et c'est moi qui t'en donne dix. Mais s'il rit, je veux, dans la lettre contenant les gallions, ton souvenir ! Voir Voldemort rire, ça m'intéresse ! Ok ?

- Ok ! Salut !

- Oui, salut.

En repartant vers la Grande Salle, Harry se dit que, décidemment, il avait bien fait de venir. Quand il rentra, tout les bruits se turent. Tout le monde regardait avec des yeux ronds l'énorme serpent qui glissait derrière lui et le petit renardeau qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Qu'il est mignon !! s'exclamèrent en un ensemble parfait toutes les filles de la salle.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et salua Blaise et Draco.

- Alors, Harry, tu t'es pas trop endormi ? demanda Draco

- Je te raconterais. Pas ici. Mais je me suis bien marré.

- Où tu as eu ton petit renard ? demanda Blaise

- Je l'ai acheté à la Ménagerie Magique.

- Il a dut coûter cher ! Le patron a le chic pour augmenter ses prix de façon astronomique ! Et un renard argenté, ça doit faire dans les 500 gallions au moins !

- Je l'ai eu pour 200 ! Au début, il ne voulait pas démordre de ses 1000 gallions, mais quand Calad s'est dressé en voulant me demander quelque chose, bizzarement, il a dit que, finalement,on pouvait descendre à 200

.- Tiens ? Comme c'est étrange... fit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Après le petit déjeuné, Harry se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, puisqu'il n'avait pas cours. Il alla dire bonjour aux deux dragons, puis fit une ballade à cheval. A un moment, il cru entendre un gémissement plaintif. Il demanda à Hîr de s'arrêter. Le gémissement recommença. Il descendit de cheval et trouva une petite boule de poile blanche dans les fourrés, des blessures sur tout le corps et la tête coincée entre deux branches.

- Eh bien, comment t'a fait ton compte, toi ?

L'hermine le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Harry le dégagea et la pris dans ses bras. Il pria son cheval de l'emmener au plus vite devant les portes du château. Une fois là, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il entra en trombe.

- Mr Potter ! C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Je vous prie de faire moins de bruit ! cria Mme Pomfresh

- Désolé madame, mais j'ai trouvé cette hermine et elle a l'air mal en point.

- Oooohh, viens ici ma petiet.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit en regardant l'infirmière faire des papouilles à la bestiole, qui se demandait bien ce qu'on lui voulait.

1/2 heure plus tard, elle était guérie et gambadait joyeusement autour d'Harry, qui remerciait Pomfresh.

- Mais de rien, voyons. C'était un plaisir. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Heuuu...

- Dans un endroit où tu ne pouvait pas aller, je suppose.

- Danslaforêtinterdite.

- Où ?

- Dans la forêt interdite.

- Tu te doute bien que si l'on a interdit cette forêt, c'est pour une raison ?

- Oui, mais j'avais Calad et Hîr avec moi !

- Calad et Hîr ?

- Mon serpent et mon cheval.

- Oh ! Mais si une acromentule arrive, tu fais quoi ? Ce ne sont pas un cheval et un serpent qui pouront te protéger contre elle.

- Oh, les acromentules ne sortent pas de leur fosse. Et je sais où elle est.

- Mmmh. Allez va ! Oh, au fait...

- Oui ?

- C'est un mâle !

- Au revoir madame, merci madame !

Harry alla s'assoir contre le tronc de l'arbre, au bord du lac. Il regardait l'hermine qui courait partout et s'ébrouait dans l'eau. Il lui rappellait tellement Sirius, quand il avait été avec eux à la gare. Il se demandait comment il allait l'appeller.

# Pourquoi pas Sirius ? Puisqu'il te rappelle tant ton parrain. dit Hîr  
Il a raison. rajouta Ithil.  
Moui. Siri, plutôt. Pour ne pas les confondre. #

- Siri, Siri, viens !

La boule de poil, entendant la voix de son maître, se retourna.

- Siri ! Allez, viens !

Il couina, et sauta sur Harry. Bien entendu, Harry fut très vite aussi trempé que l'hermine.

- Eh !! Gros malin !

Siri le regarda et frotta ses oreilles contre son visage. Et lui lècha la figure.

- Non, non. Idiot, d'abord, tu me mouille, puis te me lèche le visage. C'est malin.

- frrrrr !

- Oui, j'ai compris que c'était marrant !

- frrr ?

Il était mignon, avec sa tête penché sur le coté.

- Tiens ? Tu as rajouté un animal à ta ménagerie ? dit une voix derrière lui.

- Très drôle Draco. Je l'ai trouvé blessé dans la forêt interdite.

- Et comment tu l'as appellé ?

- Siri.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas un chien.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ben, oui, ton parrain, c'est un chien non ?

- Tu connais sa forme animagus ?

- Il est pas très discret. Bon tu me raconte ton séjour au Ministère ? C'était pas si chiant que ça ?

- Non. Normalement, je devais avoir Dawlish comme entraîneur. Mais, finalement, j'ai eu Dimitri.

- Dimitri ?

- Irov.

- Je connais ce nom.

- Mangemort. Blond, aux yeux bleus.

- Ah oui, ça me reviens, je l'ai vu à une réunion. Mangemort ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Non. Je l'ai deviné. Merci pour ton sort de révélation des tatouages magiques, Draco.

- Tu le jette sur tout les gens que tu croise et que tu ne connais pas ?

- Non. Mais ce qu'il m'a appris était de la Magie Noire.

- Ah, d'accord. Et pour Fudge ? Il le sait ?

- Pense pas. Mais je me suis bien amusé avec Dimitri. Sauf les réveils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La première fois, il m'a gueulé dans les oreilles. La deuxième, il m'a balancé de l'eau très froide à la tête. La troisième, il a laissé un réveil moldu, le genre qui sonne hyper fort, sur ma table de nuit. Heureusement pour lui, il m'a laissé me réveiller normalement aujourd'hui.

- Ca me donne des idées.

- Malfoy, je lui ai déjà dit que s'il recommençait, Voldemort allait perdre un Mangemort. Je ne veut être méchant et lui en faire perdre deux !

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- C'est toi qui crois ça !

- Et le reste ?

- Je vous apprendrai ses sorts. Et j'ai fait un pari avec lui.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Je lui ai donné le souvenir de la tronche de Dumby pendant les blagues des Weasley. S'il arrive à faire rire Voldy, il me doit 10 gallions. Et son souvenir, bien sûr.

- Tu crois qu'il va rire ?

- Sais pas...

Harry et Draco se payèrent un fou rire, sous les yeux de Blaise qui venaient d'arriver.

- Eh bien, eh bien ? On rit sans moi ?

Draco lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Harry. Puis, ils montèrent dans la salle commune.

_Dans la Grande Salle, lundi matin..._

Le week-end était vite passé, Draco et Blaise connaissait maintenant tout ce que Harry avait appris, sauf la Magie sans baguette. Ils savaient plus ou moins bien résister au charme de vérité, mais avaient encore des difficultés. Le courrier arriva. Une chouette se posa devant Harry et tendit la patte. Il y avait un paquet accroché. Harry la libéra de son fardeau, et elle s'envola. A l'intérieur, une fiole contenant une sorte de liquide, et des gallions. Il y avait aussi un mot.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'ai bien rit quand j'ai vu la tête de l'Aliéné, en particulier essayant de grimper dans l'arbre. Voldemort aussi, comme tu t'en doute. Il m'a demandé de te dire que, si pendant l'année, tu en avais d'autres, tu pouvais les envoyer. Il ne sait pas qui me l'a donné, merci de ne rien dire. Fait m'en une copie, stp. Au revoir et à bientôt._

_Dimitri_

_PS: Je n'oublie le fait que tu te crois supérieur à moi. Voldemort m'a donné l'autorisation de le vérifier dès que je t'aurais sous la main, à condition que ce soit devant lui._

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Draco, en montrant le PS.

- Oui. Avant de partir, je lui ai dit qu'on se verai à la prochaine bataille. Il m'a répondu qu'il essayerais de ne pas trop m'abîmer. Et je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui allait l'aplatir.

- T'es gonflé. C'est un Mangemort de première classe. Donc, il a bénéficié d'un enseignement de Voldemort !

- Je sais, il me l'a dit.

- Ben, t'a interêt à te grouiller pour apprendre des trucs, parce qu'il va bientôt attaquer le Ministère et que j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore t'y emmenerais parce qu'il veut voir comment tu te débrouille.

- Bientôt, tu dis. Quand exactement ?

- Mercredi. Il a dit que tout les cours seront suspendus.

- Et bien, je vais m'amuser, moi, je le sens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après mon combat avec Dimitri, que je le gagne ou pas, je les plantent là, et je me cache dans un coin pour tout entendre !

- Oh ! Tu nous racontera ?

- Bien sûr !

_Mercredi matin..._

- Aujourd'hui, les cours seront suspendus. annonça le directeur, sous les ovations des élèves, et le regard déçu de Granger. Harry, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau après que tu aie fini de manger, s'il-te-plait.

- J'ai déjà fini, monsieur.

- Eh, bien allons-y.

Tout le long du chemin, Dumbledore fut silencieux. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe (sucre en poudre) et rentra dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur son siège, et regarda Harry dans les yeux, l'air désolé.

- Mon garçon,...

$ je déteste quand il m'appelle mon garçon ! $

- ... Nous savons que Voldemort attaquera le Ministère aujourd'hui. Donc, je voudrais te demander si tu veut venir avec moi ?

$ Comme si j'avais le choix $

- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur.

- Merveilleux. Tu as ta baguette ? Bien, nous y allons maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. dit Dumby, soudain raguaillardi

Arrivés au Ministère, ils furent reçu par un ministre dans un état d'agitation extrême.

- Ah, Dumbledore, vous voilà. Et vous avez amené le jeune Potter avec vous. Bien. Excellent. Merveilleux.

- Calmez-vous, Mr le Ministre. Calmez-vous. Il ne sert à rien d'agoisser. dit Harry

- Merci mon petit, merci.

Harry grimaça et alla rejoindre Dimitri, qu'il avait repéré un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu lui dit de se calmer ? Au plus il sera nerveux, au mieux ce sera. Pour nous, du moins.

- Je sais, mais il me donne le tournis ! Alors, prêt à ramasser une raclée ?

- C'est toi qui va t'en prendre une !

- Il a accepté de griller ta couverture ?

- Oui. De toutes façons, Fudge commençait à avoir des doutes. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté que ce soit moi qui t'entraîne. Il se disait que, si jamais j'était Mangemort, tu le saurais et tu viendrais immédiatement le lui dire.

- Un point sur deux. Je le sais mais j'ai rien dit.

- Oui, merci. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, au fait ?

- Boah. Je t'apprécie et je ne voudrais pas te voir en prison. Et puis, l'avais qu'à le savoir avant, na.

CRAC !!

Plusieurs bruits de transplanage leur parvint. Devant eux, se tenaient Voldemort et sa clique.  
Harry rejoignit Dumbledore et sourit au Mage Noir.

- On nous fait l'honneur d'une visite, Tom ? demanda-t-il

- En effet. Tu as un comportement bien bizarre, ces temps-ci, Potter. répondit Voldemort

- Un certain Mangemort a peut-être déteint sur moi. Qui sait ?

- Oui, qui sait ? D'ailleur, il m'a proposé quelque chose.

- Oui, suis au courant.

- Eh bien, on peut commencer alors ? Dimitri ?

- J'arrive.

- Que ... ? J'en étais sûr !! dit Fudge. Sale traîre ! Espèce de salopard !

Dimitri se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire narquois.

- Eh ! Tout Mangemort qu'il soit, c'est un ami ! Et on insulte pas mes amis, okay ? dit Harry

- Potter ? Ce traître, un Mangemort, ton ami ? répondit Fudge

- Eh bien, c'est vous qui me l'avez mis pour m'entraîner, non ?

Cassé.

- Alors, Harry. Prêt à essuyer une défaite ?

- Et toi ? Prêt à recevoir la dérouillée de ta vie ?

- _Stupéfix_ !

- _Arget_ !

- Oh nooon, pas ce truc-là.

- Siii. _oppugnas homini !_

Dimitri évita le rayon rouge qui frappa la porte. Elle fut envoyée plus loin, arrachée de ses gonds.

- _illusio revibro_ ! dit Dimitri

- Manqué ! Je suis immunisé ! _stupéfix ! oculis obscurae !_

Dimitri plaça un bouclier et l'éclair de stupéfixion rebondit. Mais il l'abaissa trop tôt, et le sort d'Aveuglement le toucha.

- Merde ! Je vois plus rien !

Harry rigola, et évita un sort, lançé à l'aveuglette. Il s'approcha du Mangemort et murmura

- _Stupéfix._

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et, comme d'habitude, ce cher Dimitri se mangea le mur.

- _Enervate _! J'ai gagné !

- Ah, mais non, hein ! Il faut faire quelque chose qui interdise ça !

- Quoi ? Que je gagne ?

- Non, t'interdire de me projetter dans le mur à chaque fois qu'un sort me touche !

- Mais c'est tellement marrant...

Il se regardèrent... et commencèrent à rire, sous l'oeil ahuri de tout le monde, aurors et Mangemorts confondu. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade, et Harry dit à l'oreille de son ami :

- Je vais me mettre dans un coin discret, où je pourrais tout voir et entendre, sans me faire remarquer. Ok ?

Dimitri hocha la tête et le làcha. Harry transplana.

- OU EST-IL ??????? POURQUOI EST-IL PARTIT ?? ET QUI LUI A APPRIS A TRANSPLANER ??? rugit Dumbledore.

- Allons, allons, du calme, Dumby. Ce n'est pas la mort. C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Sur l'autorisation de ce cher Ministre. dit calmement Dimitri

- Ta gueule, toi. Les traîtres n'ont pas droit à la parole ! Bon à rien. Tu t'es fait battre par un môme destiné à l'abatoir ! dit Dumbledore, d'une voix pleine de haine.

Les machoires de tout les aurors se fracassèrent par terre. Le bon, le charitable, le juste, Dumbledore traitait le Survivant, celui en qui on avait placé tout les espoirs, de bête pour l'abatoir ?

Un message en lettre de feu se traça dans l'air.

MERCI DUMBLEDORE, C'EST AGRÉABLE DE SE SENTIR AIMÉ. AU FAIT QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT À PROPOS DE L'INTERDICTION D'INSULTER MES AMIS ?

- Harry ? Harry ! Je ne voulait pas dire ça, voyons. Je... J'ai... Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Sur le moment, j'était énervé. Vraiment. essaya-t-il de se rattraper

PEUH ! C'EST CE QU'ON DIT !

- Harry ! Harry ! dit Dumbledore. Harry ?

Voldemort, quand à lui, était de plus en plus amusé par le comportement de Potter. Décidément, le gosse avait piqué sa curiosité.

CRAC !

Harry réapparut.

- Mais comme je suis gentil, je reviens. dit-il avec un sourire d'ange... qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses yeux flamboyants dirigés vers Dumbledore.

Qui eut la décence de baisser le regard.

Soudain, les deux phénix des jumelles arrivèrent. Dans leurs serres, étaient emprisonnés une petite hermine et un énorme serpent. Anor laissa tomber la boule de poil, qui fut récupéré par Harry. Il rattrapa également Calad, après avoir lâché Siri.

**ss **Tu pèse ton poids !  
Je t'interdit de critiquer mon poids !  
Mais oui, mais oui. N'empêche que tu deviens de plus en plus lourd !  
Cccc'est parcccce que je grandis !! **ss**

Voldemort avait une étincelle amusée dans les yeux. Harry la remarqua et dit:

- Oh, ça va, hein ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi !

**ss** Dis tout de ssssuite que tu me détessssste ! Calad était repartit à l'attaque.  
Mais non ! Mais je trouve que tu deviens lourd ! **ss**

Dumbledore regardait avec des yeux suspicieux l'échange entre Harry et Calad. Il aurait dû se douter que la compagnie du serpent n'était conseillée. Surtout que l'amusement et la curiosité qui se lisaient dans les yeux du Mage Noir n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Il ne savait pas ce que le familier avait dit, mais Harry secouait à présent la tête, en ayant l'air désespéré, et Voldemort était sur le point de rire. Ce qui était passablement traumatisant.

**ss **Et bien, on dirais qu'il ssssssusssssssssceptible, ton sssserpent. siffla Voldemort.  
Et voilà qu'il sssss'y mettent à deux maintenant ! Vous allez me laisssser tranquille, oui ?  
Ccccca va. Boude pas ! dit Harry Tu me prend pour qui ? Un ssssstupide Griffondor ?  
Voyons ! Je sssssais bien que tu est un Ssssserpentard intelligent, et tout, et tout.  
Tu te fout de moi !  
Mais non ! Je n'oserais pas !  
Tu est d'accord sur le fait que les Griffondors ssssont ssssstupides, Potter ? demanda Voldemort, surpris qu'Harry n'aie pas relevé la remarque. **ss**

- Tout est relatif. répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres releva un sourcil étonné.

Là, Dumbledore était sur le cul. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Parce que voir son petit protégé et son rival parler sans en venir aux baguettes et, le premier sourire, le deuxième être amusé par ladite discution, était... perturbant pour tout manipulateur digne de ce nom.

C'est à ce moment-là que Siri décida de casser la petite bulle des personnes présentes (et pas encore tout à fait remises du choc) et de sauter dans les bras du Mage Noir. Celui-ci, complètement ahuri, le laissa tomber. L'hermine poussa un cri plaintif et se remit sur ses pattes. Aussi sec, il commença à protester et s'agrippa au bas de sa robe. Avec la visible intention de retourner dans ses bras. Voldemort poussa un soupir agacé et décida de l'ignorer, bien que la tentation de remédier à son... problème d'une façon radicale fusse de plus en plus tentante.

& pas de doloris, pas de doloris, pas de doloris... PAS DE DOLORIS !!! Non, pas d'avada non plus ! Pas de doloris... &

- Tom, si tu t'avise de lancer le MOINDRE sort sur cette hermine, je te jure que ça va aller TRES mal !

Malheur pour lui, le gosse avait deviné ses pensées.

- Est-ce que ta bestiole a l'intention de me LÂCHER ?

- Visiblement, il veut que tu le prenne dans tes bras.

- Sans blague ? répondit le Mage Noir d'une voix sarcastique. J'avais pas remarqué !

- Ben, si tu veut que Siri te foute la paix, prend-le dans tes bras ! répéta Harry

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Oh, moi, je m'en fiche ! C'est ton problème !

- Mais c'est TON hermine, que je sache !

- Et alors ?

Avec un "fichu Griffondor" marmonné entre ses dents, Voldemort se pencha et pris l'agaçant petit félidé dans ses bras. Harry, qui avait entendu la remarque, siffla de mécontentement.

**ss** Je ne sssssuis pas un Griffondor !  
Ah non ? Et pourquoi tu en porte l'inssssigne ?  
Où tu vois une touche de rouge ssssur ma robe ? Je ne vois que le blason de Sssserpentard !  
Toi ? A Sssserpentard ?  
Pourquoi ? Ccccc'est une injure à ta maison peut-être ? J'ai autant le droit que toi d'y être !  
Je ne crois pas, non ! Je ssssuis le dessssscendant de Ssssserpentard ! Un Potter, dans la maison de mon anccccêtre ! On aura tout vu !  
Je desssscend aussssi de Sssssalazar ! Je sssssais beaucoup de choses que tu ignores ! **ss**

Là, Dumbledore sourit. Il se disputaient. Parfait. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Voldemort, furieux, n'avait pas enregistré les deux dernières phrases de son cadet. Mais quand il voulut répliquer, Calad se dressa entre eux.

**ss** Ssssssi tu tient à ta peau, je te consssseille de ne pas insssssisssster ! dit-il, ses yeux dorés plantés dans ceux, noirs, de son interlocuteur.  
Des menacccces ?  
Tu comprend vite !  
Je ne ssssuis pas un ssssstupide Griffondor, et je n'en ai pas non plus les défauts ! Pas comme ccccertains ! Être à Ssssserpentard ne ssssignifie pas que tu en est digne.  
Peut-être que ccccceccccci te convaincra que sssssi. répliqua Harry **ss**

Il joignit ses doigts, à la manière Dumbledore, et murmura plusieurs incantations qu'il avait apprises dans un livre trouvé dans la bibliotèque qui concernait les ouvrages écrits en fourchelang. Lentement, une boule verte grossit entre ses mains. Elle atteignit la grosseur d'une pomme et arrêta de grandir.

**ss **Et bien, ccccc'est çççççça, ta preuve ? demanda Voldemort, un brin ironique** ss**

Harry lui envoya un regard noir, et écarta brusquemment les mains. Une brume se propagea devant lui et prit, petit à petit, la forme d'un homme. Seul lui et Voldemort était en mesure de le voir. Les autres regardait un nuage vert, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant. Lorsque les traits de l'homme furent discernables, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Devant lui, le regardant tranquillement, se tenait...

(ndla: roulement de tambours... )

Salazar Serpentard !!

- Que... ? Mais... ce n'est pas normal ! Vous êtes mort !

- Quel sens de l'observation, mon cher descendant. répliqua Salazar.

A quand le fait que tu remarque que tu es en train de te ridiculiser ?

Voldemort eu la bonne idée de fermer sa bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire ressembler à un être humain normal, et pas à un poisson rouge.

- Mais qu'est que vous là, alors ?

- Tu me déçois, Tom. Je croyais que que tu savais parler correctement. Et que tu connaissais ce sortilège.

- Oui, je le connais. Mais seuls les descendants de la personne qu'ils font apparaître pendant quelques instants peuvent l'appliquer. Comme Potter n'est pas le vôtre, il y a forcément un autre.

- Tu essaye vainement de le nier. coupa le fondateur. Tu sais que j'ai eu deux enfants. Les Potter descendent de mon fils !

- C'est impossible.

- Puisque je te le dit. Vas-tu cesser de me contredire ?

Et il disparu. Harry se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé. Ce genre de sort était très difficile à faire et prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Voldemort fut tenté de le tuer, mais se dit qu'il pourrais bien attendre encore un peu, histoire de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il finit par réaliser qu'entre-temps, Siri s'était endormit dans ses bras, ses griffes plantées dans les manches de sa robe et s'y cramponant fermement.

- Est-ce que cet animal va finir par DECOLLER de là ??? hurla-t'il, furieux.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien... dit Harry, réprimant difficilement un sourire.

- Mais c'est pas croyable ça !

Avec tout le vacarme, l'hermine se réveilla. Il se mit debout sur les bras du Mage Noir et, avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de le virer de là, il entreprit de lui lècher soigneusement le visage. Harry fut prit d'un fou rire.

- Il est affectueux !!! réussit-il à dire entre deux éclat de rire.

Voldemort fini par le prendre par la peau du cou, et le jeta à la tête du Survivant, qui le rattrappa juste à temps. Siri lui lança un regard outré. Et Harry ne riait plus.

- Eh !! Crétin ! C'est une hermine, pas une balle de volley !

- Et alors ? Et je t'interdit de me traiter de crétin !

- Et alors, ça fait que t'a pas à jeter cette pauvre bête comme ça !!

Voldemort haussa les épaules. Harry appella mentalement Anor et Zéphir. Les deux oiseaux arrivèrent et l'un prit le serpent géant, et l'autre se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils disparurent. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le Mage, n'ayant plus personne avec qui se disputer, ordonna l'attaque.

_A Poudlard..._

Harry réapparu dans la Chambre des Secrets, surprenant Godric, qui était monté chercher un livre.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Je reviens du Ministère.

- Oh. Une attaque ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Rien. Je suis partit juste avant qu'elle ne commence. C'est pas que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, mais c'est tout comme.

- Dumby doit être furax !

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas vu sa tête. Mais elle devait être amusante. dit Harry avec un sourire

- Je m'en doute. Tu devrais peut-être remonter maintenant. Si le Taré rentre et qu'il ne te voit pas.

- Mouais. Oh, et dit merci à Salazar. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu tenir le sort aussi longtemps.

- Mmmmh. Il faudra vraiment travailler ton endurance, quand tu viendra.

- Si tu veux. Bon, j'y vais.

Harry rentra dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves prenaient leur repas de midi. Il s'assit entre Blaise et Draco.

- Vous avez raté des choses. leur dit-il.

- Ça y est ! Je te l'avais bien dit, Blaise. On aurait dû venir !

- Je sais Draco. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?

- Voldemort au bord du fou rire, bégayant, et avec un chien qui lui lèche le visage.

- Tant que ça ? On a vraiment pas de bol ! soupira Draco.

- Bégayant ? Comment t'a fait ton compte ? demanda Blaise.

- Une apparition de Salazar. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui lui sortait des orbites.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Non ? C'est pas possible ! dit Draco.

- Je te jure ! T'a aussi raté Dumby sans son air de vieux papy. Furax, le gars. Et quand il m'a traité de "môme destiné à l'abattoir", toutes les machoires se sont fracassées par terre.

- Il a fait ça ? Devant toi ? Il est con ou quoi ?

- C'est pas nouveau. Mais il l'a pas fait devant moi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Au fait, vous avez des nouveaux sorts ?

- Tu parles ! On a dévoré la bibliothèque Noire. Mais on est même pas au quart !

- Et bien, il faudra arrêter de lire, et m'apprendre ce que vous savez.

- T'a pas à me donner des ordres ! répliqua Draco

Harry lui tira la langue.

_Au Ministère..._

Ça faisait trois heures que ses Mangemorts se battaient. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée, Voldemort transplana, suivi de ses troupes. Les aurors furent surpris. Encore une heure, et ils auraient certainement perdu. Pourquoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était-il partit ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait tout simplement marre, et n'avait plus envie de continuer une bataille qui, de toutes façons, ne mènerait à rien. Il voulait Poudlard et la tête du vieux fou.

_A suivre... _

* * *

et encore un chapitre !!!! comment vous le trouvez ? une petite review pour me dire tout ça ??? michiiiiiii 


	13. Chapter 12

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Programme:**  
_Salazard:_ potions, Histoire de la Magie, Magie de l'Esprit, Magie d'Attaque

_Godric:_ métamorphose, DCFM, Magie Ancienne, Magie Défensive

_Rowena:_ sortilèges, Magie Antique, astronomie, animagus

_Helga:_ botanique, Magie runique, Magie Rouge, auras

_ Iris_: Magie Noire, épée, judo, aïkido, diverses armes moldues.

_Alira:_ Magie Blanche, Magie Elfique, langues

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux:**

_Iris :_ serpent : Srashka  
loup : Irkan  
panthère : Ilmanach  
phénix : Zéphir  
dragon : Mercure  
cheval : Dûr

_Alira : _loup: Coru  
chat : Natshka  
phénix : Anor  
dragonne : Elzka  
licorne : Caladeb

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_ Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Harry :_ cheval : Hîr  
serpent : Calad  
renard : Ithil  
hermine : Siri

**Chapitre 12**_  
Chambre des secrets, Poudlard_

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, les vacances de Noël étaient très vite arrivées. Avec une vitesse déconcertante même. C'est ainsi que Harry, Blaise et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la Chambre des secrets. Ils voulaient demander aux fondateurs quand ils devaient venir pour leur entraînement. Arrivés devant la grande porte du Château des Fondateurs, Harry s'avança et tira sur la corde enchantée qui pendait près du mur. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry alla dans le salon principal, pensant, à raison, que les autres s'y trouvaient. Blaise et Draco, n'étant jamais venus, étaient ébahis à la vue du magnifique édifice et des pièces somptueuses qu'ils traversèrent.

- C'est encore mieux que le Manoir Malfoy ! murmura Draco.

- Tu parles ! Ton manoir, qui est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, fait office de porcherie à côté d'ici !! répondit Blaise

- Eh ! Je te permet pas de traiter mon manoir de porcherie !

- C'était une image.

- Arrêter de vous disputer tout les deux. On y est. dit Harry

Il ouvrit la porte menant au salon, et alla dire bonjour aux personnes présentes.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Godric. On ne pensait pas vous voir avant demain, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant commencer maintenant.

- Tu nous présente tes amis, Harry ? proposa Rowena.

- Heu oui. Lui, c'est Draco Malfoy. dit-il en pointant du doigt le concerné. Et lui, Blaise Zabini. Vous aviez dit que je pouvait les ammener.

- En effet. Mais sont-il au courant de la torture qui les attend ? demanda Helga

- Juste que vous allez nous donner un entraînement. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'attend, alors.

- Eh bien, tu le sauras très vite... remarqua Salazar avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les pôvres adolescents qu'ils étaient.

Ils déglutirent tout les trois avec difficulté, une expression terrorisée sur le visage. Godric éclata d'un rire chaud et amical qui les détendit TRES légèrement.

- Voyons, voyons, Laz. Tu vois bien que tu leur fait peur. dit-il.

- Et alors ? son sourire s'élargit. Il ne sont pas là pour glander. Après trois ans ici, ils seront fin prêt pour faire face à toutes les situations.

- Oui, oui. Bon, et si nous allions mettre en place le sortilège de temps ? proposa Rowena.

- Un sortilège de temps ? Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Draco

- Le château est un château intemporel, Draco. Et nous allons rester ici trois ans. Mais en réalité, nous ne serons restés absent que trois heures à Poudlard. répondit Harry

- Un château intemporel ? Mais c'est quasi impossible !

- Justement : quasi ! Donc, il y a un moyen. dit Helga.

- Allez dans la salle de duels. Linz va vous montrer. On arrive. dit Godric

Le griffon arriva et leur indiqua le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte en bois doré et Linz demanda à Harry de mettre la main sur une des nombreuses runes gravées sur le bois. Elle représentait le mot "passage", d'après l'animal.

La salle de duel était assez spacieuse. Devant, il y avait une très grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. A droite, plusieurs armoires étaient remplie de tenue de combat. A gauche, des armes de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes étaient accrochées sur le mur. Il y avait des épées, des cimeterres, des arcs... Draco, qui s'y connaissait un peu en armes, s'en approcha.

- La forme de certaines épées est bizzare. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareilles. dit-il

- C'est parce que ce sont des armes elfique. répondit une voix derrière lui.

Les fondateurs étaient revenus avec Iris et Alira. Harry se souvenu qu'elles avaient aussi accepté de leur enseigner ce qu'elles savaient.

- Tu as oublié Calad, Harry. Il dormait sur ton lit, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

**ss** Oupssss. Navré Calad. Je sssssuis partit en coup de vent.  
J'avais remarqué.  
Ccccc'est une bonne idée que tu parle fourchelang. dit Salazar. Ccccela faccccilitera ton aprentissssage.  
Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry  
Parccccce que les langues magiques augmentent généralement les pouvoirs de la perssssonne qui les parlent.  
Au fait, j'ai toujours oublié de vous poser cccccette quessssstion. Mon père parlait-il fourchelang ?  
Bien sssssûr. Il était ausssssi mon desssssccccendant. **ss**

- Bien, on va devoir vous séparer. commença Godric. Alors... Blaise, tu ira avec Alira et Helga. Draco, avec Rowena et Iris. Harry, tu viendra avec moi et Salazar. Vous changerez de groupe tout les ans. Comme ça, vous aurez été avec tout le monde.

- Harry, tu nous suis ? On va établir le programme de cette année. dit Salazar.

Harry se retrouva dans les cachots, plus précisément dans un laboratoire de potions qui aurait rendu Snape fou de joie. Assis dans le seul canapé qu'il y avait, Harry, Godric et Salazar papotaient depuis une demi-heure. Harry leur avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis septembre.

- Alors, Harry, on consacrera trois mois aux potions et à la Magie Ancienne. Puis, deux mois à l'histoire de la Magie et à la métamorphose. Deux mois à la Magie de l'Esprit et à la DCFM.Et enfin, quatre mois à la Magie d'Attaque et à la Magie Défensive. Le dernier mois, ce sera farniente. Ca te va ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il allait avoir du boulot ! Par contre, il allait pouvoir clouer le bec à son cher professeur de potions. Même s'il était dans sa maison, Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'une de ses déplorables potions ratées.

- On commence maintenant par les potions. Cette après-midi, tu feras de la Magie Ancienne avec Godric. On va d'abord refaire toutes les potions du programme scolaire, puis on passera aux plus difficiles. Si on a le temps, et on devrait l'avoir, on en fera aussi dont la pratique est... interdite. Certains poisons, par exemples. Mais tu verra, c'est parfois très utiles, les poisons violents. A ce propos, il faudrait que tu essaye de mettre un hallucinogène queconque dans le jus de citrouille du Vieux Fou... Enfin, pas trop, quand même... dit Salazar

- Mais avec plaisir... répondit Harry, un sourire sadique scotché sur les lèvres.

- Bon, moi, je pars. Je te revois au dîner, Harry. dit Godric

- Au revoir.

Salazar sourit.

- Alors ? Quel est ton niveau ? demanda-t'il

- Nul.

Salazar marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le ton catégorique.

- A ce point-là ? Pourtant, tu as mon sang dans les veines et tu est à Serpentard !

- Avant, j'était à Griffondor. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, quatre ans au milieu de ces tarés congénitaux, ça laisse des sequelles !

- Et bien, on va tâcher d'y remédier. Potion d'Allégresse.

_Une heure plus tard..._

- Non, non et non ! Arrête donc de couper ces racines n'importe comment. Je t'ai demandé des fines tranches plus ou moins de même tailles, et toi, tu me coupe des espèces de cubes !

- Désolé.

- Mais enfin, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était toi qui faisais la cuisine chez ta tante ?

- Ben oui. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

- C'est exactement la même chose ! Sauf que les ingrédients diffèrent !

- ... Je recommence !

Le fondateur sourit devant la mine concentrée du jeune homme. Deux heures plus tard, il avait finalement obtenu une potion d'allégresse parfaitement réussie.

- Parfait, Harry, parfait. Viens, il est temps d'aller manger, maintenant. Ah oui, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour vous interdire de révéler ce que vous faites. Les autres le seront bien de toutes façons.

- OK.

_Pièce du château..._

- On est où ici ? demanda Harry

- Dans la salle-sans-nom. Elle sert principalement à apprendre la Magie. dit Godric. Mais elle ressemble aussi un peu à la salle-sur-demande, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a appelée comme ça. Prêt pour la Magie Ancienne ?

- Oui ! Ca a l'air intéressant !

- Ça l'est. Mais c'est aussi très difficile. Pour commencer, tu dois bien comprendre ce qu'est la Magie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'abstrait, c'est bien réel. Et si tu n'y fait pas attention, elle peut se retourner contre toi. La Magie est instable. C'est pourquoi beaucoup de sorciers utilisent une baguette. Très peu peuvent s'en passer. La baguette sert principalement à concentrer le sort et à obliger la Magie à réaliser uniquemment le sort demandé.

- Alors avec la Magie sans baguette, il y a toujours plusieurs sorts différents mixés ensembles ?

- Pas pour ceux qui savent la maîtriser. Tu as appris les bases avec Dimitri, ne l'utilise pas avant d'avoir fini ton entraînement ici ! A la fin, tu aura suffisamment d'expérience pour en faire sans danger.

- Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que la Magie Ancienne ? Quelle est la différence avec la Magie Antique ?

- La Magie Ancienne est celle qu'on pratiquait de mon temps. Quand à la Magie Antique, c'est l'origine même de la Magie. On l'appelle aussi la Magie Ancestrale. C'est là d'où vient toutes les formes de Magie. D'autres questions ?

- Quand commence-t-on ?

- Ah, ah. Pas maintenant ! Viens, on va dans le parc.

_Près du lac..._

- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait augmenter ton endurance. Eh bien, on va faire cinq tours du lac en courant.

- Cinq tours ? glapit Harry. Cinq tours ? Mais le lac est géant !

- Mais non. Chaque tour ne fait que deux petits kilomètres. Allons, viens. Et ne t'arrête pas !

Et ils coururent. Enfin, au final, Godric marchait à grand pas juste derrière Harry complètement à plat et pestant contre celui qui avait eu l'idée débile d'inventer la course. Quand ils revinrent à la salle, c'est un Harry plus mort que vif qui apprit complètement découragé qu'il allait recommencer toutes les après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de courir dix tours normalement et pas comme un petit vieux souffrant de la goutte (dixit Godric).

- Maintenant, les premiers sorts, puisque je vois que tu es motivé...

Harry le regarda de travers. La Magie Ancienne était réputée pour prendre BEAUCOUP d'énergie.

$ Motivé, tu parles ! Je suis crevé. Faire des sorts comme ça, maintenant, dans mon état. J'ETAIT motivé !! $

Godric le regardait avec amusement.

- Bien, on commence avec les boucliers ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que je risque, après tout ? Mourir épuisé. Ce n'est pas si grave. ironisa Harry

- Quel enthousiasme débordant ! Mais tu n'y coupera pas !

- Je sais bien.

- Alors le premier est un petit bouclier, pas vraiment puissant. Du même style que le protego.Il faut dire _defendas_. Essaye

Harry soupira.

- _defendas_ !

Une fumée apparut fugacement.

- Si c'est comme ça pour les petits sorts, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour les grands ?

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, c'est difficile, mais après, tu y arriveras facilement avec les plus compliqués !

- Mmmh. _defendas_ !

La fumée réapparut, se plaça devant Harry et disparut.

- C'est pas possible ! Je vais y arriver ! _defendas_ !

La brume revint et l'entoura. Elle se solidifia peu à peu et forma le bouclier. Il était assez bizarre. Fait d'or, il y avait de nombreuses runes gravées dessus. Le sort de Godric rebondit dessus dans un BONG retentissant.

- A quoi servent les runes ? demanda Harry

- A décorer. Mais aussi à renvoyer le sort. Si tu observes, tu verras qu'elles changent de place et se mettent juste sur la trajectoire du sort.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si le sort ne tombe pas sur une rune ?

- stupéfix !

Lancé à bout portant, rien n'eut le temps de bouger, et le sort rentra dans le bouclier. Celui-ci prit une teinte rouge. Harry voulut voir s'il pouvait avoir le même effet que l'Arget.

- _oppugnare homini._

Ce n'est pas un rayon qui en sortit, mais une véritable vague qui déferla sur la salle. Godric fut propulsé plus loin, assomé.

- _Enervate_. Désolé. Pas trop sonné ?

- Ca va. Où l'a-tu trouvé, ce sort ?

- Oh, dans la bibliotèque Noire.

- Je vois. Bon, on passe au deuxième. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bouclier. En fait, il élève une plaque de métal devant toi et des fines pointes de fer sortent de là. Elles transpercent tout les obstacles et sont capables de tuer un homme s'il était mal placé. Par exemple, qu'une des pointes arrive sur son coeur. Il faut dire _pugnam rogo_.

- _pugnam rogo_ !

Une fine plaque de métal se dressa, mais ne résista pas au sort qu'envoya Godric. Harry ne put l'éviter que grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

- _pugnam rogo_ !

Cette fois-ci, la plaque était beaucoup plus grosse. Le sort rebondit dessus. A partir de ce moment-là, des aiguilles de fer en sortirent à intervalles réguliers et Godric avait toutes les peines du monde à les éviter. Harry abaissa son bouclier.

- Parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! Maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu te reposeras une heure. Descends manger ensuite. Je pense que tout le monde aura fini d'ici-là. Puis, tu retournera faire une potion avec Salazar et tu restera après avec moi jusqu'à 21 heures.

- Ok.

Godric le conduisît à travers les dédales du château et s'arrêta devant un porte décorée d'un lion et d'un serpent se regardant en chiens de faïence.

Le salon était vert sombre et vert émeraude. Devant un feu, il y avait un grand canapé moelleux et deux fauteuil qui avait l'air tout aussi confortables. Il y avait trois portes. L'une donnant sur une salle-de-bain de marbre blanc. L'autre sur une petite bibliotèque et la dernière sur la chambre. Elle était décorée dans les tons bleu pastels. Le grand lit à baldequins donnait envie de dormir rien qu'à le regarder.

- Voilà. dit Godric. Je te laisse. A tantôt.

- Tantôt.

Harry plongea dans la douche aussitôt et se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Il sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire payer les manipulations du Vieux Dingo !! En sortant, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vu comment il était dans sa forme d'Ange. Et il avait assez envie de voir. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas la formule qu'ils avaient employé. Mais, pour reprendre son apparence normale, on lui avait dit d'y penser très fort. Peut-être que ça marchera aussi dans l'autre sens ? Harry se mit a y penser pendant quelques secondes, temps qu'il avait fallu la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait bien les deux ailes dans le dos. Il se trouvait bien plus beau comme ça ! (narcissique, lui ? nooon ) Il se promit de demander à Godric s'il ne pouvait pas garder cette apparence, les ailes en moins. Il les rétracta. Puis reprit sa forme d'origine. Il alla dans la bibliotèque et choisit un livre sur la Magie Ancienne : autant continuer.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la salle-à-manger, il retrouva Blaise et Draco devant la porte. Ils allaient entrer. En fait, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance. Ses deux amis avaient l'air bien plus fatigué que lui. Puis, il se rappella la petite mine qu'il avait avant sa transformation. Et la tête de quelqu'un en super forme juste après.

$ Me transformer me revigorerais ? Ce serais utile. Je vais demander aux fondateurs. Ou à Iris $

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à table.

- Alors ? En pleine forme ?

- Mmmmh répondit Draco

Blaise, lui semblait incapable de parler.

- Curieusement oui. dit Harry. J'ai réessayer de reprendre mon apparence, et j'ai réussi. Après, j'était en aussi bonne forme que si je venais de me réveiller d'une très bonne nuit de sommeil !

- Oh ! Oui. C'est normal. répondit Iris. En fait, ta magie, qui est plus développée sous cette forme, trouve que tu n'est pas en assez bonne condition. Alors, elle te rend ton énergie. Mais essaye d'éviter de faire tout le temps ça. Ca te permettra d'augmenter ton endurance plus vite.

- Montre-nous Harry. On voudrait voir. Et toi aussi, Iris ! demandèrent ensemble Blaise et Draco

- Non ! dit Iris, catégorique. Vous nous verrez dans trois ans !

_Laboratoire..._

-Alors, Harry. On continue les potions de premiére année. Cette fois-ci, potion contre la grippe. Assez facile, mais il faut suivre.

- Mouais. Allons-y.

- Très bien. Il te faut...

_3/4 heure plus tard..._

La potion était d'un bleu turquoise, exactement la bonne couleur. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Harry avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et sans la rapidité de Salazar, la potion serait fichue.

- Bon, Harry. Tu fait encore énormément d'erreurs. Enfin, ça viendra, j'imagine. Va chez Godric, maintenant. Il suffit de _vouloir,_ Harry. Il suffit de vouloir.

- Oui. Bonsoir Salazar.

- Bonsoir Harry.

_Salle-sans-nom..._

- Allez, on est toujours au boucliers. Le suivant, c'est le bouclier d'Acier. C'est un bête bouclier fait d'acier. Il résiste à quelques sorts qu'on utilise fréquemment. Il est utile, mais ce n'est certainement pas le plus utile que tu apprendra. Loin de là. C'est _acero_.

- _Acero_ !

Il se forma instantanement. Comme le premier, il était décoré. Mais cette fois, pas de runes. C'était une scène de chasse à courre.

- Tu vois ? Tu arrive déjà à les faire du premier coup. dit Godric. Stupéfix !

Le sort rebondit sur l'un des chiens qui s'était déplacé. Godric recommença. La lumière toucha le cerf chassé et rentra dans le bouclier. Seul le cerf brillait d'une teinte rougeâtre.

- _oppugnare homini_ ! dit Harry

L'animalse cabra, et regarda Godric. Il pointa ses bois vers lui, et du "concentré de stupéfix"sortit de ses andouillers. Les nombreux rayons se rassemblèrent en un seul et percuta le bouclier du fondateur. Heureusement, celui-ci tint bon.

- J'y ai échappé belle. Encore un peu, et j'aterrisais sur le mur ! s'exclama le lion.

A ces mots, Harry sourit. Il ne se souvenait que trop des paroles que disait Dimitri à chaque fois qu'il était envoyé sur quelque chose de plus solide que sa tête.

- Encore un dernier, et tu pourras y aller. C'est le bouclier du Soleil. Il est appelé comme ça parce que tout tes adversaires seront aveuglé par sa lumière, mais tout ceux qui sont dans ton camp ne le seront pas. Et quand bien même un sort t'arriverais dessus, il s'incorpore au bouclier et le renforce. Mais si tu essaye de le faire sortir, le bouclier perdra toute sa lumière. Il faut dire _luminas eclatis_.

- _luminas eclatis_ !

Une sorte de fumée se plaça devant Harry. Elle dégageait une intense chaleur. Godric lança un sort qui entoura Harry. La fumée s'étendit sur ses cotés et derrière lui. Il était maintenant complètement protègé. Un nouveau trait de lumière le toucha. Le bouclier se solidifia. Encore un sort, et la lumière se fit plus forte que jamais. Harry arrêta.

- Bravo ! Ca fait mal aux yeux, ce truc-là !! di Godric. Enfin, je vois que tu tombe de sommeil. Va te coucher. A demain.

- Merci. A demain.

Ce soir-là, Harry ne dut pas se forcer pour dormir. Il s'était à peine glissé dans les draps qu'il s'endormit.

Dans sa chambre, Harry dormait bien tranquillement. Soudain...

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le Survivant fit un bond de quatre mètres, et s'apprêta à crier contre un certain Mangemort de sa connaissance, quand il se rappella que Dimitri n'était pas là, et que c'était simplement le réveil qui lui indiquait qu'il devait se lever.

**ss** Qu'est-ccccccce que cccccc'est que çççççççça ? demanda Calad, furieux d'être réveillé si tôt. (cinq heures du mat)  
Le réveil. Je dois me lever. Ssssssi tu pouvais te bouger, que j'aille prendre ma douche, cccccce sssssserait bien.  
Je ne bouge pas ! Je refuse de me lever à cccccccette heure infernale !  
Bon, puissssque tu le prend comme ççççççça.** ss**

SPLASH !!!

Calad reçut un jeu d'eau en pleine poire.

**ss** A cccccccc'est malin ! Tu te crois drôle ?  
Non. Mais çççççççça marche, puissssssque tu t'es viré de mon lit ! **ss**

Harry prit sa douche et descendit manger. Il n'y avait personne. Les fondateurs et les deux jumelles s'étaient arrangés pour qu'aucun des trois ne se rencontre pendant la journée. Même leur chambre était dans des ailes différentes du château. Ils ne se voyaient que le soir depuis deux semaines. Au début, Harry avait dur à se lever aussi tôt, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Contrairement à Calad, qui lui, pestait à chaque fois que le réveil sonnait. Mais il le suivait quand même. Enfin, il n'arrivait qu'à 8 heures du matin. Mais le restant de la journée, il était avec lui. Le brun descendit dans les cachots. Il entra dans le labo où l'attendait Salazar. Ils en étaient déjà aux potions de troisième année. Harry avait maintenant plus de facilité. Il avait eu le délic. Mais Salazar restait songeur. Normalement, ses descendants trouvait le truc tout de suite. Et ils savaient, sans même l'avoir apprit, de nombreuses propriétés de différents ingrédients, don qu'Harry n'avait pas. Et ce n'était pas normal. Parce qu'en plus, sa mère était douée pour les potions. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Pendant le dîner, Salazar discuta avec les cinq autres.

- ... Ecoutez, ce n'est pas normal. Il y a forcément un problème. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était à Griffondor. Son père était tout aussi doué que moi. Non, c'est autre chose.

- Je crois que... dit lentement Iris, hésitante. Ce serait possible que Dumbledore aie bridé ce don ?

- Non. dit Helga. Enfin, je crois. Normalement, ce n'est pas possible.

- Sauf s'il avait à sa disposition le sang de Salazar, autre que celui qui coule dans les veines d'Harry. dit Alira.

- Alors, il en avait. Voldemort était à Poudlard avant, non ? dit Rowena.

- Mais comment aurait-il su qu'il en aurait besoin ? Mais, en fait, c'est pas idiot ! s'exclama Iris. L'infirmerie concervait des pochettes de sang pour plusieurs vampires, et le dernier est partit trois ans avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Et je sais que le sang de Voldemort serait très bien pour ce genre de chose, puisqu'il est riche en magie.

- Bien, alors, l'antidote est facile à faire. Il faut lui donner un peu de mon sang. déclara Salazar. J'espère que c'est ça. Parce que sinon... Je m'inquiète.

Après avoir couru leurs cinq tours.

_Salle-sans-nom..._

- Alors, Harry. Et si on passait à quelques sorts d'attaque ?

- Bonne idée

- Plus trop fatigué, après la course ?

- Si, mais bon, je commence à m'habituer. Tout doucement.

- Bien. Le premier, consiste à envoyer une forte décharge électrique, qui envoie ton adversaire à terre et le sonne pendant quelques instants. Mais tu peux gérer l'intensité du sort. Ainsi, si tu veut que quelqu'un te laisse tranquille, tu peux lui envoyer une petite décharge. Mais si tu veux le tuer, ou le sonner pendant plusieurs heures, tu peux lui en envoyer une beaucoup plus grosse. La formule, _elektrika_.

- Comment on fait pour gérer l'intensité ?

- Tu pense à ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive. Tu ne t'entraîneras pas sur moi. Mais sur un hologramme. Tu sais comment les faire apparaître ?

- Oui. _apparitio homini. elektrika _!

La réplique d'Harry sursauta, comme si on l'avait piquée.

- _elektrika _!

Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête.

- _elektrika_ !!

Là, par contre, elle répandit une odeur de brûlé, son visage était noirci et ses extrémités avaient l'air d'être cramées.

- _elektrika_ ! dit Harry pour la dernière fois.

L'hologramme "mourut". Il présentait, bien entendu, tout les signes d'une électrocution.

- Bien. Je suis content de ne pas être à sa place ! dit Godric quand l'hologramme disparut. On va en faire un deuxième. C'est le sort d'ivresse. Celui qui est touché, voit trouble, ne marche pas droit, a des trous de mêmoire, bref, est complètement soûl, sans avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. La formule est alcolilum. Pour l'annuler, il faut dire _finite_.

- _apparitio homini. alcolilum_ !

L'hologramme se mit à tanguer. Il marchait bizzarement et avait les yeux flou.

- Si quelqu'un est touché plusieurs fois par ce sort, il peut tomber dans un coma éthilique. Chaque sort met environ 0.95 gr d'alcool dans le sang. Ce qui est énorme. Essaye, tu vas voir.

- alcolilum !

La réplique se laissa glisser sur le sol, et se balança d'avant en arrière, l'air hébété.

- _alcolilum_ !

L'hologramme tomba, inanimé.

- Dis, c'est fort ton truc!

- Je te l'ai dit. Et, puis c'est le but. Tu peut y aller.

- Ok. A tantôt.

- Oui, à tantôt.

Harry se baladait dans la forêt. Il adorait. Un des chevaux qui y vivaient avait accepté de le porter lors de ses promenades. Soudain, une masse se planta devant l'étalon brun et gronda. Au son, Harry déduisit que c'était un félin. Parce qu'il était arrivé tellement vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de distinguer quoi que soit. Maintenant qu'il était immobile, Harry le voyait très bien : la bête était magnifique. Le pelage couleur de neige, tacheté de noir, de grands yeux noirs qui étincellaient au soleil... un léopard des neiges dans toute sa splendeur/

# Salut, Harry. Je m'appelle Salmiria. dit-elle Je suis ton dernier familier.  
Tu est magnifique.  
Merci. Je peux venir avec toi ?  
Oui, bien sûr. #

Harry demanda au cheval de faire demi-tour en ils rentrèrent au château.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle-à-manger, deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- 0U est-ce que tu as ENCORE déniché cet animal ? demanda Draco.

- Dans la forêt.

- M'en serait douté. dit Blaise. Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- ELLE s'apelle Salmiria

- C'est ton familier ? demanda Godric

- Oui.

- Et tu en as combien ? dit Salazar

- J'en ai trois autres. Un serpent, un cheval et un renard.

- Et ils s'appellent... ?

- Le serpent, Calad, le cheval, Hîr et le renard, Ithil.

- Mais, ce n'est pas normal ! Une personne ne peut avoir que trois familers ! dit Draco

- Les Anges en ont quatres. répondit simplement Iris

_Laboratoire..._

- Harry ? Bois ça, stp. demanda Salazar

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le maНtre des potions lui tendait un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge foncé. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça n'avait pas l'air bon.

- Tu verras. Bois. Je te dirais à la fin de l'heure.

Harry but et failli tout recracher.

- C'est infect, ton truc !

- Mais non. Bon, on passe à une potion contre les maux de tête violents. Vas-y.

Harry mit le chaudron sur le feu, vérifia la température. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il coupa les ingrédients qu'il avait choisi et les jetait dans son chaudron. A un moment, il vit que la potion était devenue rose et pas verte. Il mit de la racine d'asphodèle et la potion reprit sa bonne couleur. Il continua, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que Salazar ne lui avait pas dit quels ingrédients il fallait prendre, et où il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans son livre. De même qu'il se demandait d'où il avait tiré que la racine d'asphodèle annulait les effets des trois ingrédients qu'il avait mélangé.

- Mais comment j'ai fait ça, moi ?

- C'est normal. Ce que je t'ai fait boire, c'était mon sang. Tout le monde était venu à la conclusion que Dumbledore devait avoir bridé ton don pour les potions. Il suffisait de te faire boire mon sang pour que le sort soit annulé.

- Oh !! Merci !

Et tout joyeux, il reprit sa préparation, qui cette fois, fut parfaite.

- Eh, bien, voilà. Maintenant, ça ira beaucoup plus vite !

Harry sourit, et sauta au coup de Salazar.

- Mercimercimercimerci.

- Ca va, c'est bon ! Rejoint Godric, il va t'attendre !

Le jeune le regarda d'un oeil amusé, prit ses affaires et rejoignit la salle-sans-nom.

- Alors, tes talents de potions sont resortit à la surface ? demanda Godric

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup !

- Oh, c'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier ! Allez, on recommence l'entraînement. C'est un sort de confusion, mélangé à une puissante illusion. La formule, c'est _confusillia_. Je vais d'abord le faire sur toi, comme ça tu pourra voir ce qui se passe. _Confusillia _!

Harry était toujours dans la salle-sans-nom. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression que tout tanguait, comme s'il avait bu. Godric lui lança un stupéfix. Harry le regarda arriver, avec des yeux de merlan frit, pendant que sa raison lui hurlait de se bouger de là, d'esquiver. Il se prit le rayon de lumière de plein fouet, et vola à travers la pièce.

- Alors, dans quel environnement tu t'est retrouvé ?

- Ben, dans aucun, j'était toujour ici.

- Pourquoi tu n'a pas évité le sort ?

- Je sais pas... je le regardait arriver, tout en ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'on me lançait un sort.

- Intéressant. On va recommencer. Tu pourra peut-être y résister, puisque tu résiste à l'illusion.

- En fait, je me suis jeté un contresort permanent à une illusion de Magie Noire. Tu crois que ça pourrais y être pour quelque chose ?

- Possible... Enfin, on va toujours voir._ Confusillia_ !

Les même symptomes quel la fois précédente revinrent. Quand le fondateur lui lança un sort, il _essaya_ de l'esquiver. Comme avant, il regardait le sort arriver, mais à la dernière seconde, sa raison l'emporta et il se jeta de côté. Trop tard, malheureusement.

- Pas mal du tout !!! Une dernière fois ?

- Ok. Mais après, c'est à moi !

- Bien sûr. _confusillia_ !!

Sa bataille intérieure ne prit que quelques fractions de secondes, et Harry évita la lumière rouge très facilement.

- Parfait, Harry. Tu sais qu'il est très difficile d'y résister ? Et quasiment impossible de s'en défaire quand on y est soumis. Bon, à toi, maintenant. C'est bien d'y résister, mais il faut aussi savoir le lancer.

- _Confusillia _!

- Manqué.

- _confusillia_ !

Harry vit Godric se balancer d'avant en arrière, un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas d'appareil photo, parce que le rouge et or aurait eu la honte de sa vie. Soudaint, son adversaire se baissa et regarda le plafond et criant qu'il aurait sa veangance. ("stupide oiseau, je t'en ficherais des rires, moi) Décidant que Salazar le tuerait s'il laissait son amant comme ça, Harry le libéra.

- _illusconfusia._

- Bravo Harry, tu as réussit. J'espère que c'était pas trop grave. On m'a toujours dit que ce sortilège ne me réussissait vraiment pas.

- Ben, heuuuu...

- J'ai compris. Tiens, on a encore une heure. Un petit duel ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il allèrent dans la salle de duel. Le fondateur attaqua imédiatement

- _stupéfix_ !

- _protego _!_ illusio revibro _!

- Raté ! dit Godric avec un sourire moqueur

- C'est ça, marre-toi bien. Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

- C'est moi !

- Tu cause, tu cause. Mais on ne voit le bout de tes sorts !

- _expelliarmus_ !

- _protectis_ ! _stupefix_ !

Le cercle se forma autour du lion qui, ne connaissant pas ce sort, éleva un simple bouclier. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Godric sombra dans l'inconscience.

- _Enervate_ ! Alors, qui c'est qui rit le dernier ?

A la place de répondre, le vaincu attaqua. Harry évita le sort de justesse. Encore un milimètre et il aurait fait un vol plané.

- Ah, tu le prend comme ça ? _annihila magicus !_!! rИpondit Harry

- _Arget _!

Le sort se fondit dans le bouclier de Godric

- _stupéfix_ ! dit-il

Les deux sorts revinrent vers Harry, qui les évita...

- _expelliarmus _!! dit Harry

... et qui se prit la baie vitrée en pleine face quand lesdits sorts firent demi-tour et foncèrent droit sur lui.

- CalmИé? demanda Godric

- Mouais. T'a gagné.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre si tu veut me battre. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est moi qui rigole le dernier.

Harry accrocha un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, mais pas vraiment pour les raisons que tu espérais.

- Que veut tuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...

Harry lui avait sauté dessus et le chatouillait à qui mieux mieux. Godric était TRES chatouilleux.

- Non ! Non, Harry, arrête !

- Nan !

- Harryyy !!

Le Survivant se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire narquois. Décidant que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, le fondateur renversa Harry et se mit à le chatouiller. Bientôt, ce fut le brun qui demanda grâce.

- Pitié ! Godric, arrête !

- Pas de pitié pour toi !

Et c'est ainsi que Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Alira et Iris les trouva. Godric riant aux éclats au-dessus d'un Harry criant des "pitié, arrête" à tout bout de champs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les cinq éclatent de rire. S'en suivi une bataille générale, tout le monde courant après tout le monde, qui avaient été rejoint par Blaise et Draco.

_A suivre..._

* * *

vili vilaaa... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne serais pas contre des commentaires !!! Comme vous le savez déjà, I LOVE REVIEWS !!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

**Programme :**

_Salazar :_ potions (matin et une heure après souper)

_Godric_: Magie Ancienne (après-midi et après Salazar jusqu'à 21 heures)

c'est tout pour l'instant. Quand le programme changera, je vous le mettrai.

**Chapitre 13**

_Château des Fondateurs, Poudlard_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry, Blaise et Draco étaient au château, et ils s'y plaisaient beaucoup. C'était vraiment un havre de paix. Harry s'amusait beaucoup en compagnie des Fondateurs, d'Iris et d'Alira. Il voyait un peu plus ses amis qu'auparavant, ce qui était un avantage apréciable. Le Survivant passait aussi énormément de temps à parler avec ses familiers, bien qu'il lui en manquait deux. Hîr et Ithil lui manquaient beaucoup. De même que Siri. Il revoyait la tête de Voldemort quand celui-ci avait entreprit de lècher conscieusement son visage. Harry avait failli s'étouffer de rire.

Son entraînement avançait : pour ce qui était de la Magie Ancienne, il avait progressé de manière fulgurante. Quand aux potions, ils en avaient fini avec le programme scolaire, et entamait maintenant les potions nécessitant un peu plus de doigté. Cette fois-ci, c'était un puissant poison, mais dont la préparation était toujours légale, allez savoir pourquoi, qu'Harry apprenait à faire. Salazar était toujours près de lui au cas où, mais généralement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Aussi, le fondateur en profitait pour finir telle ou telle préparation. On voyait qu'ils s'en donnaient à coeur joie au milieu de tout ces ingrédients, ces fioles, ces chaudrons et autres trucs du même genre. Harry et Salazar échangeaient des plaisenteries, évoquaient des souvenirs ou étaient concentré sur leur potion, avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit garçon avait bien changé, aussi. Bien qu'il ne faisait plus de transformations, comme le lui avait demandé Iris, Harry avait à présent l'apparence de l'Ange qui était en lui, sans les ailes, bien sûr. La pratique régulière du Quidditch, comme il continuait de le faire, de même que les tours du lac chaque après-midi, l'avaient transformé. De petit, il était passé à plutôt grand, et de chétif et malingre, à un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique. Quand à Blaise et Draco, ils n'étaient pas en reste non plus ! En somme, les trois garçons étaient devenus des adolescents magnifiques. Ils feraient sensation quand ils rentreraient à Poudlard !

Et l'entraînement devenait de plus en plus dur. Mais aucun ne s'en plaignait : au moins, ils étaient sûr de pouvoir gagner dans presque toutes les situations à la fin. Et sinon gagner, s'en sortir vivant là où d'autre se seraient fait massacrer à la première seconde.

_Salle-sans-nom..._

-Allez, Harry. Aujourd'hui, un puissant bouclier. C'est le bouclier des serpents. La formule, c'est_serpentis._

-_serpentis_ !!!

Comme de coutume maintenant, le sort fit effet tout de suite. Une multitude de filaments verts apparurent et entourèrent Harry. Lentement, ils prirent forme : c'étaient des dizaines de serpents vert foncé. Entrelacés, ils formaient une voûte au-dessus de Harry et un véritable rempart autour de lui. Le rayon bleu de Godric toucha l'un des serpents qui se détacha. Il brillait de la même couleur que le sort. Il fonça vers le fondateur en sifflant. Lorsqu'il réussit à le mordre, Godric sentit les effets du sortilège de léthargie. L'effet en question fut immédiat, et le blond(-roux) tomba dans les pommes.

-_finite léthargia_. Pas mal, ce bouclier. Il est sympa ! dit Harry

- Sympa, oui. Pas pour celui qui est mordu !! Ils y vont pas de main morte, ceux-là. Ou plutôt de dents mortes. ahahahah...

- Toujours ton humour à deux balles...

- Mon humour ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproche à mon humour ?

- Ben... il est nul !

- T'es pas drôle !

- Toi non plus...

- Mmmmmh. Bon, maintenant, un sort dangereux. Sort d'attaque. C'est une sorte d'imperium modifié. En fait, la personne soumise au sort l'est à vie. Et le sort peut entraîner des problèmes cérébraux. Très graves, d'ailleur. Et il n'y a pas de contresort. Donc, je te prirais de l'utiliser avec TRES GRANDE modération. Bien, je vais te donner l'exemple. _apparitio homini_._ iubeo_ !

& Fait le tour de la salle & pensa Godric

Et la réplique commença à marcher. Godric lui fit faire encore d'autre exercices, puis arrêta.

- Tu vois ? Maintenant, je peut faire tout ce que je veut, je n'arriverai pas à le défaire du sort, à moins de faire comme ça. _disparitio homini. apparitio homini._ Mais tu ne peut pas le faire avec un humain, malheureusement.

- Je vois... Est-ce que ces hologrammes pourraient faire de la magie ?

- Non ! Ce serait trop beau.

- Dommage. _iubeo_!

$ chante l'hymne national ! $

Et dans la salle résonna les échos de _God save the queen_.

- Pourquoi tu lui as fait chanter ça ?

- Je sais pas, j'avais envie...

- Mouais. Bon, tu y aller. Je te retrouve au dîner.

- Oui. A tantôt.

Comme d'habitude, Harry prit sa douche, et voulu lire un bouquin sur la Magie Ancienne. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et qu'il les avait tous lu.

Alors qu'il cherchait dans le rayon un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser, Harry tomba sur un

petit livre relié de cuir "_Fourchelang : une langue et une magie_". Intrigué, il l'ouvrit.

_1.INTRODUCTION_

_Le Fourchelang est non seulement une langue, mais c'est aussi une magie. En prononcant_

_certaines formules en fourchelang, ces sorts seront associés aux serpents, ce qui peut être un _

_avantage apréciable. Il existe aussi certains sorts propres au fourchelang et qui ne fonctionneraient pas si on les prononçait dans une autre langue._

_2.BOUCLIERS_

Le Survivant feuilleta le livre. Il y avait des sorts intéressant. Notamment un sort qui faisait croire à tout ses ennemis qu'il y avait un ou deux basilics prêts à les attaquer. Pendant qu'ils fermeraient les yeux pour éviter de se faire tuer, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les neutraliser.

**ss** basilicae **ss** dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Deux basilics se dresserent devant lui, dardant leur langue fourchue. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude brillant et sifflaient des phrases sans queue ni tête.

**ss** basilicarum **ss**

Au moins il serait reconnaître si on le soumetait à une cette illusion. Content de sa trouvaille, Harry commença à lire le petit livre décidemment très utile.

_Un mois après..._

Les potions et la Magie Ancienne n'avaient plus de secrets pour Harry. Aujourd'hui, Salazar et Godric lui diront comment seront agencés les deux prochains mois. Normalement, s'il se souvenait bien, ils seraient consacrés à l'histoire de la Magie et à la métamorphose. Quand au fourchelang, il avait fini le livre, et mis en pratique ce qu'il y avait appris. Harry ne comprendra jamais comment Granger avait pu apprendre des choses dans les livres. Tout y était incomplet, et il avait souvent dû avoir recours à Salazar pour des précisions, et d'autres sorts. Enfin, maintenant, il maîtrisait. Faut dire aussi que, comme le fourchelang est un don inné, la magie dérivée était assez facile. Mais quand à Granger, c'était vrai qu'elle savait énormément de détail sur telle ou telle chose, mais qu'elle ignorait beaucoup d'autres. Alors, évidemment, elle passait pour la reine des intelligentes. Sauf pour ceux qui connaissaient moins de détails, mais qui connaissaient beaucoup plus de choses. Alors là, elle passait pour la reinedes idiotes. Mais bon, il y a des choses qu'on ne change pas.

- Alors, Harry. commença Godric. Aujourd'hui, on change d'horaire. Histoire le matin, métamorphose le soir. Une heure de métamorphose après le dîner, et histoire jusqu'à 21 heures. Quand à tes tours du lac, puisque tu sais faire cinq tours...

- Difficilement !!! s'exclama Harry

- Oui, difficilement. Mais tu sais les faire. Donc, on va augmenter d'un tour. Pas trop, sinon on va finir par te tuer. reprit-il

- Tant de considération me touche ! ironisa le brun

- Tu as l'après-midi de libre. dit Salazar avec un sourire. Va rejoindre tes deux amis !

- Merci !

Harry s'en alla vers la forêt. Il était sûr de les trouver là-bas.

- Alors, Harry !! Ca fait 20 minutes qu'on t'attend. s'impatienta Draco

- Calme ! C'est pas faute si j'ai pas le même horaire que toi !

- Si !!

- Non !

- Si !

RRROAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

- Non ! Et Salmiria et d'accord avec moi.

- Heu... T'a peut-être raison...

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry avec un sourire

Le léopard regardait Draco avec une expression menaçante, mais ses grands yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Mais oui ! Allez, on va faire une promenade à cheval ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Blaise. Je vais appeller les chevaux.

Ils firent donc une longue, très longue ballade dans la forêt, parlant de tout et de rien, et riant comme des fous. Quand ils revinrent, le soleil était déjà couché et il faisait nuit depuis un moment.

_Le lendemain matin..._

DDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG !!!!!

Le bon vieux réveil sonna. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il détestait ici. Pas de se lever tôt, non ça, il s'y était habitué. Mais les réveils en fanfare !!! Harry était sûr qu'on avait entendu la sonnerie jusqu'aux dortoirs de Griffondor. Et encore. Pestant contre ce stupide appareil, il se leva et alla s'habiller. Heureusement que le petit-déjeuner était TRES consistant ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu de un se réveiller complètement, de deux affronter une journée de dur labeur.

Après manger, il se rendit dans la bibliotèque. Salazar lui avait dit que c'était là qu'il lui donnerait cours d'histoire. Harry espérait que ce serais moins ennuyant qu'avec Binns. Parce que sinon, il était mal barré. Enfin, le fondateur avait le chic pour rendre intéressant ce qui ne l'était pas.

_Bibliotèque..._

- Alors, Harry ? Prêt pour replonger dans le passé ?

- Ça dépend...

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va être aussi soporifique que Binns ?

- Non ! Rassure-toi. répondit Salazar en riant. Me sous-estimerais-tu ?

- Moi ? Je n'oserais pas ! dit Harry avec un sourire d'ange

- C'est ça, oui. On pourrais presque voir l'auréole au-dessus de ta tête.

- Bien sûr !!! En douterais-tu ?

- Mais non ! Alors, avec le programme scolaire, on doit normalement commencer avec la fondation de Poudlard. Mais, nous, on va commencer avec l'instauration du monde magique. Que sais-tu de ça ?

- Ben, rien. Sinon qu'il a été créé par Morgane et Merlin.

- C'est déjà un bon début. La plupart des gens croit qu'il a été créé par Merlin seulement.

- Quels idiots ! Il n'y aurait pas de bien ni de mal, s'il n'avait été créé que par une seule personne !!!

- Exact. Bien, donc, il y a 1500 ans, Merlin et Morgane ont donc inventé la Magie Ancestrale. Enfin, inventé. Découvert serait plus juste. Car la Magie existait déjà bien avant leur naissance et même plus. Morgane voulait la redonner aux éléments, Merlin l'apprendre aux Hommes. Ils ont finalement conclu un pacte. Le seul, d'ailleurs, qu'ils ont jamais conclu entre eux. C'est ainsi que Merlin put enseigner la Magie à qui il voulait, et Morgane en confia une partie aux éléments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la donner à toute la nature. Aussi, elle la mit dans quatre choses qui pour elle représentant ces éléments. Le volcan pour le feu, l'océan pour l'eau, la forêt pour la terre, et bien évidemment l'air pour l'air. Mais l'on dit qu'elle a confié deux éléments à un animal, et les deux autres à un autre. Nous pensons qu'elle a choisi le dragon pour l'air et le feu. Mais pour la terre et l'eau... nous n'en savons rien.

- Les serpents peut-être ? Ils vivent sur terre mais il y a des espèces qui vivent dans l'eau.

- Peut-être. Mais les animaux dans ce cas-là sont nombreux... Toujours est-il que Merlin et Morgane se sont livré une lutte sans merci jusqu'à leur mort. Combat qu'aucun deux n'a gagné car ils sont morts en même temps, et pas de la main l'un de l'autre. La Magie, lasse de les voir se batailler tout le temps en faisant des ravages là où ils passaient, les a tués et envoyés chacun dans un autre monde d'où ils ne pourront jamais sortir.

- La Magie est une entité ?

- Oui et non. Les sorts n'ont pas de conscience, mais la Magie en elle-même, si. C'est comme ça que nous avons pu, Helga, Rowena, Godric et moi, faire vivre en quelque sorte le château. Quand tu aura toute ta puissance, je crois que tu en aura assez pour l'appeler à toi si tu en as vraiment besoin. Mais sache qu'elle ne fait rien sans rien. Peu ont réussit à l'appeler; certains sont morts de fatigue, d'autre ont subi des pertes importantes pour eux en échange du service qu'elle leur a rendu, et en sont mort. De chagrin, cette fois. Enfin. Maintenant, l'histoire à proprement parler. Les révoltes, les invasions, les guerres, bref, tout ce qui c'est passé pendant ces 1500 ans. Toujours partant ?

- Ça oui ! Je vais pouvoir enfoncer Granger sur tout les terrains !

- T'es pas venu pour glander, que je sache. Allez, donc nous disions... (1)

_Après-dîner, et surtout, après avoir couru six tours du lac..._

Harry était mort crevé. Déjà que cinq tours, il avait difficile à récupérer, mais alors six !! Je vous laisse imaginer. Il était affalé par terre, devant le château, et murmurais péniblement qu'il était incapable de faire un pas de plus. En temps normal, il aurait réussit sans trop de problèmes. Mais là, Godric l'avait forcé à aller très vite pendant tout le temps que cette maudite course avait durée, et lui envoyait des sorts quand il faisait mine de ralentir.

- Je refuse de faire encore un pas pour rentrer dans ce château de dingues ! disait Harry

- Harry ! Tu insinue quoi là ? Et je te dit de rentrer, alors tu rentre ! répondait Godric

A la place de rentrer, Harry regardait dans le vague, et murmurait des choses dont seuls les mots "dingue...crevé...peut...faire...pas...sais plus marcher...trop loin" était dits à une fréquence suffisament haute pour que le fondateur l'entende. Finalement, voyant que son élève ne voulait _vraiment_ pas se lever, le lion employa les grands moyens.

Il prit donc le pauvre adolescent totalement inconscient du danger dans ses bras et le jeta dans le lac. L'idée marcha remarquablement bien, et Harry se vit faire des tours supplémentaires, courant après un Godric complètement dépassé. Comment ce satané gosse pouvait encore avoir autant d'énergie ? se demandait-il après le deuxième tour consécutif.

- ... Tu vas voir, espèce de satané Gryffondor, je vais t'avoir, dussai-je y laisser ma peau, je t'aurai !!!!!! Et tu vas souffrir, c'est moi qui te le dit !!!...

Godric, lui, ne répondait rien et se contentait de courir. Parce que, mine de rien, quand il voulait, il courait vite ce gosse !

Salazar, qui avait fini ses potions chéries, et voulait voir comment Harry s'en sortait, fut surpris de le voir encore occupé à courir.

- Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, que les deux passèrent en coup de vent devant lui. Soudain, Godric se dirigea vers le château et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, parvint à semer le petit serpentard furax. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le ratrapper, Harry commença à lui jeter tout les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Godric continuait de courir tout en se protégeant le visage des mains. Salazar éclata de rire devant la tête catastrophée de son amant et celle, rageuse, de son élève. Finalement, il décida qu'il valait mieux le calmer, se dirigea vers celui-ci.

- Heu, Harry ?

- Quoi ? _stupéfix_ ! dit-il en direction de la forme qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse

- Harry, arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'y tiens. Et que tu vas le tuer, si tu continue comme ça.

- Mais c'est mon intention !!!

- J'ai dit non !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Allez, va. Et pas de sorts ! C'est bien compris ?

- Mmmmmh

- J'ai rien entendu.

- Pfffff. Oui, Salazar, c'est compris.

- Bien.

Harry partit en maugréant et rejoignît Godric dans la salle de métamorphose.

- T'es calmé, Harry ??? demanda celui-ci

- Non ! Mais heureusement pour toi, Salazar m'a interdit de te lancer de sorts ! Tu peux le remercier.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondit le rouge et or en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi soulagé que ça.

- Heu... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Salazar a dit : _pas de sorts_. De sorts, Godric, de sorts. J'ai d'autre moyens à ma disposition.

Ledit Godric déglutit devant le sourire de son très cher descendant.

- Et si on continuait l'entraînement ? demanda-t-il d'un voix pas très rassurée

- Plus tard, dans cinq minutes. répondit Harry d'une voix doucereuse made in Snape

- Mais si ! Maintenant ! Et puis, c'est moi qui décide, allez, hop ! Alors, la métamorphose...

Godric s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir de brun.

- La métamorphose ? insista-il d'une petite voix pas très convaincante

- Mmmmmmh. Mouais, allez. Va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me jette dans le lac, tu vas avoir droit à un avant-goût de l'Enfer. Et je m'y connais !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, donc, la métamorphose. C'est très facile, une fois que qu'on a comprit le truc. En fait, il faut voir ce que ça va faire, en pensant à la formule. Ou plutôt en la disant. Je crois que tu n'est pas encore passé aux informulés, je me trompe ?

- Non. D'ailleur, à propos de ça, qui va me les apprendre ?

- Rowena. Bien, essaye. Prend cette chouette. Je suppose que tu connais le sort qui permet de transformer un animal en verre à pied ?

- Oui. _feraverto_ !

Le sort rata plus ou moins; c'est-à-dire, que la chouette était maintenant un verre à pattes : il y avait bien un verre, mais à la place du pied en verre, il y avait deux pattes de chouette.

- Heuu... oui. bon, on va réessayer, je crois. dit Godric

- Je crois aussi ! _feraverto_ !

Cette fois, le sortilège réussit parfaitement. Heureusement pour la pauvre chouette qui ne devait pas être très contente !

- Bien, maintenant, on va passer au sort de cristalisation. Il permet de conserver n'importe quoi sous forme de cristal jusqu'à qu'on lance le contresort. La formule est _cristalia_. Et le contresort,_finite_, tout simplement. essaye sur cette lys.

-_cristallia_ !

Lentement, la fleur devint de plus en plus transparente, et de plus en plus dure, jusqu'à arriver au cristal. Il avait maintenant une fleur digne des plus grands maîtres artisans moldus. Il ne manquait plus que le poinçon de Svarovski(2).

- Magnifique ! Bon, tu peut y aller. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps.

- A qui la faute ?

- Ca va, c'est bon. Vas-y.

Au souper, Salazar raconta la mésaventure son cher et tendre, sous les rires d'Helga et de Rowena. Blaise et draco, ne voulant pas vraiment s'attirer les foudres du fondateur, essayèrent tant bien que mal de rester impassibles. Ce qu'ils réussièrent jusqu'à ce que Salazar en vint au moment où Harry avait bombardé de sorts ce pauvre Godric. Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fut plutôt mal vu par le concerné qui les foudroya du regard. Ils se turent aussitôt.

Godric se promit de le faire payer à Salazar ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

& ma vengeance sera terrible... &

Pas intimidé le moins du monde, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Iris et Alira, elles, se bidonnaient depuis le début sans que Godric le remarque, retrouvant un visage fermé dès qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elles ne pouvaient cependant empêcher un sourire moqueur d'orner leurs lèvres.

_Deux mois ont passés..._ (ndla : vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, non plus. j'ai d'autre trucs à faire, non mais sans blague ;) )

- Alors, les jeunes ? Comment trouvez-vous ce séjour ici ? demanda Rowena

- Génial ! dirent Blaise, Draco et Harry en choeur

Il est vrai qu'ils s'amusaient bien au château. En particuliers avec les mésaventures de Godric, qui était un gaffeur-né. Malheureusement pour lui, ils faisait la plupart de ses "bétises" sous les yeux de Salazar, qui s'empressait de le raconter aux autres (ndla : racuspoteur, va). Mais il arrivait aussi que ce soit ce dernier qui faisait une gaffe.

A ce moment-là, c'était Godric qui s'en donnait à coeur joie et le racontait à tout le monde.

Comme hier, lors d'une soirée mémorable où tout le monde avaient décidé de fêter l'anniversaire du fondateurs des verts et argents.

**Flash Back**

Il était 23 heures. La fête avait commencée quatre heures plus tôt. Et cela faisait quatre heures que Salazar s'enfilait verres de champagne sur verres de vin et qu'il était toujours debout. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool. Il paraissait un peu stone, mais il réussissait à répondre correctement aux questions qu'on lui posaient. Jusqu'au moment où il but le verre de trop. Il s'était effondré par terre et quand Draco, qui était le plus proche de lui, voulu le relever, il s'était pelotonné dans ses bras et lui avait sourit en disant "maman". Le fou rire que tout le monde s'est payé en voyant la tête incrédule du blond était fantastique. Harry n'avait plus rit comme ça depuis des lustres !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Autant dire que personne ne s'était privé de le lui rappeler le lendemain matin. Mais comme il ne souvenait plus de rien, vu le nombre de verre qu'il avait dans le nez, Iris lui avait prêté de bon coeur sa pensine avec le souvenir dedans. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse rougir autant. Même lui ne rougissait pas à _ce point-là_. En tout cas, Salazar arborait une jolie teinte de rouge vif, en marmonant qu'il ne boirait plus jamais. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il ne buvait pas autant. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs.

- C'est merveilleux alors. continua Rowena

- Au fait, pourquoi nous avez-vous appelés ? demanda Blaise

- Eh bien, on a décidé de vous laisser l'après-midi de libre. Puisque tout le monde a fini son "cycle" et passera bientôt à d'autre matières. Et comme il fait chaud, je proposait une baignade dans le lac. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Godric

Un sourire passa sur les lèvre du Survivant. Il avait la rancune tenace, on le savait. Et, malheureusement pour Godric, une mémoire d'éléphant.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le lac, nageant paresseusement, Harry plongea et attrapa une jambe de Godric au passage. Il donnait de vigoureux coup de palmes, et entraînait le fondateur vers le fond. Jusqu'au moment où il eu juste assez d'air pour pouvoir remonter, il le lâcha et se dépêcha de revenir à la surface, laissant le pauvre lion le débrouiller tout seul. Par prudence, il sortit de l'eau, juste à temps pour voir la tête de Godric furieux de s'être fait avoir. Il sortit, attrappa Harry et le jeta dans le lac la tête la première. S'en suivi une bataille d'eau générale, qui dura jusqu'au soir.

- Donc, Harry, on change encore d'horaire. On va passer à la Magie de l'Esprit. Mais comme elle nécessite un horaire plutôt particulier, on ne fera que ça le premier mois. Godric t'enseignera la DCFM le prochain mois. Tu peut aller dormir, maintenant. Il est 22 heures, et tu doit te lever à 4 heures, demain.

- Ok, à demain.

- A demain.

Harry alla dans une salle que Salazar lui avait montrée la journée d'avant. Il n'y était jamais allé. Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit, tranquillement assis sur des coussins, en train de lire un livre. La pièce était décorée dans des tons clairs et lumineux, et rien n'ornait les murs. Une pièce vide, quoi, si on exceptait les coussins qui parsemaient le sol.

- Ah, Harry. Viens donc t'assoir. Voilà. Dis-moi, que sais-tu de l'Occlumancie ?

- Ben.. heu.. rien. J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est la défense de l'esprit. Elle permet de garder tes pensées et tes souvenirs pour toi, sans que personne ne puisse les connaître. A par si tu le désire, bien sûr. Son contraire, la Légilimancie, permet d'attaquer, et d'essayer de soutirer des informations à quelqu'un. Et comme peu de gens savent maîtriser l'Occlumancie, elle confère donc un avantage certain à celui qui la connait. Elle permet, par exemple, de savoir à l'avance quels sorts ton adversaire va jeter. Et de pouvoir les parer avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé la formule. Il y a aussi la télépathie, communiquer par la pensée. Quand à la dernière Magie de l'Esprit, c'est la Télékinésie. Le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la seule force de la pensée. Je vais t'apprender les quatre, mais on va commencer par la plus importante, l'Occlumentie. Je vais essayer de rentrer dans ton esprit, avec un sort à puissance réduite, bien sûr.

- Mais je n'ai pas de barrière !

- Détrompe-toi. Tout le monde en a. Ce sont des barrières naturelles, et vitales, en un sens, que tu obtiens à la naissance. Il ne tient qu'à toi de les renforcer. En fait, tu dois te plonger en transe, et les voir. Ensuite, tu dois juste les imaginer, les construire. Vas-y. Ça prendra assez longtemps.

- Ok

Harry se mit en transe. Godric lui avait appris il y a trois mois. Maintenant, voir ses défenses. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il essaya de les imaginer. Peut-être que ça marchera ? Mais non. Il se concentra. Il finit par les trouver, au bout de deux heures de recherche intensive. Il était déjà fatigué. Enfin, il les voyait, c'est déjà ça. Quand Salazar parlait de barrières naturelles, il croyait que ce serait quelque chose de déjà bien. Mais là, il était surpris. En fait de défense, il n'y avait qu'un mur fait de rondins de bois, si minces qu'ils passeraient facilement pour des alumettes à coté du plus petit des arbres de la forêt. Autrement dit, il n'y avait rien. Et tout calcinés, avec ça. Il rasa le tout. Puis, il se mit à l'endroit qui paraissait être le centre de la plaine. Il mit des pierres, comme des fondations, juste devant l'épais brouillard qu'il y avait au-delà de chaque extrémités de la plaine. Puis, il mit des gros blocs de beton armé renforcé sur le cercle formé. Il en dressa un haut mur qui devait faire dans les, 10-15 mètres. Ensuite, il mit des simples plaques de béton sur chaque face du rempart. Il mis au-dessus, une couche de 50 centimètres d'acier (celui qu'on utilise pour les rails, donc le plus dur) et une couche de 50 centimètres du métal le plus dur existant. Le rempart faisait déjà 3 mètres d'épaisseur. Harry habilla le tout avec des gros blocs de pierre, dans le genre château fort. Le mur faisait 6 mètres d'épaisseur sur toute la longueurs. Ensuite, il refit la même chose un peu en retrait, mais le mur faisait 25 mètres de haut. Et il mit encore un derniers rempart de 30 mètres de haut. Il fit des passerelles communiquants d'un mur à l'autre, qu'il ensorcela pour que lui seul puisse passer.

Au milieu, à l'endroit où il était, il construisît une citadelle, avec encore des remparts l'entourant, construite sur plusieurs niveaux. Dans celui le plus haut, il mit ses souvenirs importants, ceux qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit, et ceux qu'il détestait, qu'il mit sous clef. Puis il descendit progressivement, pour finir avec ceux sans importance dans le premier niveau.

Entre le premier et le deuxième mur d'enceinte, il mit une meute de loups, leur ordonnant de mettre dehors quiconque s'aventurerait sur leur territoire. Entre le deuxième et le troisième, des serpents n'obéissant qu'à lui, auquels il donna le même ordre. Dans la plaine qui s'étendait du troisième mur à la citadelle, un grand lac dans lequel il mit des créatures telles que des sirènes, ou autres surprise pas très sympa pour celui qui aurait l'idée de plonger dedans. Des panthères, lynx et lions sur les berges, et dans les airs, pour le crétin qui voudrait s'échapper en volant, des oiseaux de proie, (en fait, pour que vous vous imaginiez bien les bestioles, Ilshkar (qui n'est pas vraiment petit) peut être qualifié de moineau à coté d'eux. Je m'y frotte pas, serez bien gentils de ne pas m'y pousser :p !!) et des "machins" mi-oiseaux, mi-... (Croyez-moi, vous voulez pas savoir !), qui n'avait pas l'air très amicaux. Quand à la citadelle elle-même, il la truffa de pièges en tout genre. Des trappes, des oubliettes, des arcs dont la corde se détend _juste_ au moment où on passe devant (paf ! qui veut des brochettes ?), des cailloux qui vous tombe dessus au moment où on s'y attend le moins ( j'ai dit des brochettes ? 'scuseer, ommelettes! ;p ). Bon, bref, celui qui y rentre est soit un suicidaire, soit un malade mental. Et encore ! Même Dumby n'y mettrait pas le plus petit orteil.

Ayant fini, il sortit de sa transe, complètement vidé, et un merveilleux mal au crâne. Salazar le regardait.

- Alors, tu as fini ?

- Oui. T'a pas une potion contre le mal de tête, là, parce que...

- Si, je l'avais prévue, tiens.

- Merci.

- Viens, on va manger.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 17 heures...

- 17 heures ? s'étrangla Harry

- Oui. T'a de la chance, tu rate tes tours du lac.

- Encore heureux ! Je suis claqué.

- Dès que tu aura fini de manger, je vais essayer de rentrer dans ton esprit et voir un peu tes défenses. Il y a toujours une faille dans les défenses des débutants. Je sens que je vais réussir facilement

Harry eu un sourire.

- Prie plutôt pour que tu ne réussisse pas.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu verras...

- Je me méfie avec toi.

- Tu peux !

_Après avoir mangé..._

- Alors, prêt à voir que tes défenses ne sont pas aussi géniales que tu ne le pense ?

- Je réitère mes paroles : prie plutôt pour qu'elles tiennent, c'est dans ton intérêt.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire si je réussis ? Mauvais perdant, va.

- Moi, rien. Par contre... je n'en dit pas plus.

- Mouais... _Légilimens_!

Salazar se retrouva devant un mur. Il décida de passer par au-dessus. Mais dès qu'il se lança un sort de lévitation pour passer sans encombres, un cri strident retentit, et il vit arriver les plus gros oiseaux qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se laissa tomber, et les rapaces le laissèrent tranquille. Bon, ben, puisqu'Harry voulait qu'il casse son mur...

-_destructum_!

Un morceau d'une pierre se détacha.

- Il construit solide !

Il lança le plus puissant sort de destruction qu'il connaissait, et la première couche de belles pierres explosa. Il recommença, et, au bout d'une heure, il réussit à faire un tout petit trou qui passait d'un coté du mur à l'autre. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas gros. Il se faufila dans l'ouverture improvisée, atterrit de l'autre coté. Il entendit un grondement derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et tomba nez-à-nez avec grand loup. Il fit tourna les talons et commença à courir, vite suivi par tout la meute. Alors, qu'elle gagnait du terrain, il se dit que s'il passait assez vite de l'autre coté du mur, les oiseaux n'aurait pas le temps de venir. Il passa avant que les volatiles eurent le temps de le rejoindre, mais pour l'idée, c'était raté. L'endroit était bourré de serpents, qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air contents. Il recommença son manège, mais failli se faire scalper par un des énormes faucons, qui le surveillaient de très près. Mauvaise idée. Il y avait encore plus de prédateurs ici. Et le lac était beaucoup trop loin pour y espérer un quelconque refuge. Il admira pendant une seconde l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire tout blanc qui se dressait au loin, et sortit de l'esprit de Harry, qui avait tout observé.

- Pas mal du tout. J'ai failli y laisser ma peau !

- Mmmmh. Mais j'ai fait des erreurs. Je recommencerai demain. Pas tout. Juste réparer ce que tu m'a cassé, et quelques petites modifications.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais je pense que personne ne sait courir suffisament vite pour aller dans le lac.

- Personnellement, je préfère les oiseaux à ce que j'ai mis dans le lac !

- Ah. et qu'est-ce que t'y as mis ?

- Des sirènes. Et beaucoup d'autres choses que je ne te dirais pas, sinon c'est pas marrant.

Salazar grimaça. Les sirènes étaient réputées pour défendre férocement tout ce que celui qu'elle considéraient comme leur maître leur disait de défendre. Mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter, parce que ça faisait des dégats.

- Et dans la citadelle ?

- Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas.

Il avait mis, en plus de tout le pièges, des trucs qui ressemblaient à des hérissons géants, croisés avec un dragon. Harry ne connaissait plus le nom de cette créature, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on ne l'énervait pas si notre intention était de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

- Bon, tu peux aller dormir. Je suppose que tu es fatigué.

- Tu peux le dire ! Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, ptit loir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, et haussa les épaules. Il était trop crevé pour discuter. A peine avait-il touché l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry était de nouveau en transe. Il avait réparé le mur, et l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse être détruit qu'avec le _destructum_. Et avec ce sort-là, ça prendrait trèèèèèèès longtemps pour le détruire. Aux animaux, il leur dit de, non plus chasser quiconque venait, mais le mordre et le mettre dehors de façon moins douce. Quand aux oiseaux, il leur demanda d'attaquer celui qui viendrait même s'il est au sol. Pour casser les autres murs, il fallait y aller à la cuillère à café. Harry avait rit quand Calad, qui était forcément là puisqu'il partageait un lien mental, lui avait proposé l'idée. Il avait hérissé de pics le haut des murs.

Pour que lui-même puisse quand même sortir, il avait mis l'entrée des passerelles dans le dernier niveau de la citadelle. Le passage était protégé par quatre magyars à pointes, deux vouivres, une ruche de guèpes et une multitude de moineaux. (ndla : on dirais pas comme ça, mais les moineaux, quand ça s'y met à cinquante sur une personne, c'est redoutable :p !! ) Tout ces animaux, bien sûr, lui obéissaient. Il ceintura la citadelle d'un fleuve, avec un fort courant. Dans l'eau, il mit un mélange de potion de sommeil, jus de ciguë (ndla : plante dont on extrait un poison assez virulent), et sort de confusion qu'il avait transformé en potion. Il y mit aussi des pirañas. Il décida aussi que dès que quelqu'un passera le troisième mur d'enceinte, donc se retrouvera avec les lynx, panthères et autres, un brouillard au moins aussi dense que celui qu'il y avait dehors se leverait. Comme ça, il ne risque pas de voir ses "petits" animaux arriver. Et il faudrait qu'il ait une ouïe hors du commun pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Et quand il les sentira, ce sera trop tard. (ndla : niark, niark, qui veut venir tester mes défenses ?)

- C'est prêt, je crois. dit Harry en s'éveillant après quatres heures de transe.

- Tu crois ou tu est sûr ? demanda Salazar

- Je crois. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourais être mieux, donc tu peut y aller.

- Y'a toujours tes bestioles ?

- Et même mieux...

- Ah. Heu... Bon, _légilimens_ !

Salazar se retrouva de nouveau devant le même mur. Il jeta son sort de destruction, qui fut renvoyé.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je dois utiliser, moi, maintenant ?

Après être passé 1/2 heure à essayer tout ses sorts de destruction massive, il dut se résoudre à utiliser le _destructum._ Après donc, cinq heures, il réussit à faire un trou encore plus petit que le précédent, mais dans lequel il savait tout juste passer. Quand il atterit sur la terre ferme, il se mit à courir tout de suite. Il essaya de lancer des sorts sur les loups, mais Harry avait fait en sorte qu'aucun sort ne puisse les toucher. Il passa de nouveau au-dessus du mur, mais se fit attraper par un aigle géant, qui le lâcha juste devant le premier mur d'enceinte. Salazar fit une chute de 20 mètres et retomba devant son trou. Il remarqua avec désespoir qu'il s'était refermé. Il recommença donc, et, après cinq nouvelles heures, il refit son p'tit trou. Malheureusement, il ne passa jamais le deuxième mur d'enceinte. Puisque passer au-dessus des remparts était désormais exclus, vu que les oiseaux volaient très bas, et très près. Et maintenant, il devait se défendre, non seulement contre une meute de loups fous de rage, mais aussi contre les grands rapaces, qui l'attaquait même s'il était au sol, vu qu'il avait déjà essayer de voler. Il renonça, et s'en alla.

- Ben, je crois que t'es au point. Peu ont réussit en deux jours. Et ta défense est la meilleure que j'ai jamais vue. Je suis jamais allé sur l'autre berge du lac. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai même pas passé le deuxième mur. Au fait, comment il faut le passer ?

- Avec une petite cuillère !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'a bien entendu. C'est Calad qui a eu l'idée. Et à moins que tu réussisses à neutraliser la meute de loup et les oiseaux, t'auras jamais le temps. Et demain, je vais encore faire des modifications

- Comme ?

- Oh, réhausser les murs. Et faire en sorte que tu ne passe même pas le premier rempart !

- Ah. Ben, c'est bien partit. Bon, allez viens. Il est encore plus tard que hier.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) J'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour raconter l'histoire de la Magie, alors je la met pas. 

(2) Ca s'écrit comme ça ?

* * *

Et encore un chapitre !! Excusez-moi pour le temps que çaa prit :) Reviewwssss !!! 

Merci encore à mo, Touraz, Mimitra, zaika, Lunicorne et konomu-imouto pour leurs gentilles reviews ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**ATTENTION !!!! **Il se trouve que dans le chapitre douze, j'ai répéré une petite erreur :

- Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut avoir que trois familier ! fit Draco

En réalité, on ne peut avoir qu'un seul familier. Sinon, ça ferait un peu beaucoup, quand même ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang 

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

**Programme :**

_Salazar_: magie de l'esprit (premier mois)

_Godric_ : DCFM (deuxième mois)

**Chapitre 14**

_Pièce du Château des fondateurs, Poudlard_

Comme prévu, Harry fit encore des modifications à ses barrières. Il réhaussa chaque mur de 10 mètres. Avant, les murs se refermaient dès que l'intru était passé. Maintenant, c'était dès qu'il y avait un trou dedans. Autant dire que Salazar pouvait maintenant essayer pendant autant de temps qu'il voulait, il n'y arriverais pas. Et comme on est jamais trop prudent, il décida que quand quelqu'un essayerait d'entrer, les passerelles communiquantes avec toutes les constructions se réduiraient à une petite planche de cinq centimètres de large, et que les cordes de chanvre qui empêchaient de tomber deviendraient des fils électrifiés. Sauf pour lui, bien sûr. Il les avait quand même mis là pour une raison. Il revint à lui, décidant que protéger encore plus serait de la paranoïa, et il n'avait pas l'intention de ressembler à Fol-Oeil. (nda : mais c'est déjà d'la parano, mon p'tit Harry :p )

- Voilà, Laz. Tu peut essayer pour la dernière fois.

- Très bien. J'espère que tes bestioles enragées ne m'attendront pas devant le premier rempart, cette fois-ci !

- Mais noooooonnn. C'est autre chose.

-_Légilimens_ !

Salazar entra donc dans l'esprit de Harry et commença ses _destructum_. Fallait bien, il savait que ça prendrait des heures. Problème. Pourquoi le zoli petit trou qu'il avait creusé avec amour et patience, et tout et tout... n'était plus là ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, quand même. Il avait fait un trou ! Bon, se caaaalmer... zeeeeeeeennn... On recommence.

-_destructum_ !

Il y eu une éraflure sur la pierre. Salazar recommença. Quand il y eu un trou de la grosseur d'un cochonet de pétanque, le trou se referma. Salazar partit.

- Mouais. Je risque pas d'y arriver !

- C'est sûr. Et encore, toi, je t'ai fait un cadeau.

- Ravi de l'apprendre... J'avais pas remarqué.

- Ben, en fait, si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, le trou ne se serait refermé que quand il l'aurait fini. Cinq heures passé à construire ce trou, et pouf, a p'u !

- Bon, donc tes murs sont tout ce qui a de plus au point. Maintenant, si ne veut pas que ça s'éternise, tu peut le mettre dehors tout de suite. C'est-à-dire qu'il suffit que tu pense qu'il est éjecté, pour qu'il le soit. Mais bon, c'est quand même plus pratique d'avoir des murs, on moins, on n'a pas à s'en préoccuper.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Maintenant, on va passer à la Légilimancie. En fait, tu dois faire un peu comme avec tes familiers, quand tu veut les contacter. Sauf que là, tu dois bien sûr t'attendre à une résistance, vu que je ne suis pas sensé être d'accord que tu rentre dans mon esprit. La formule est là uniquement pour t'aider. Une fois que tu l'aura fait quelques fois, tu poura rentrer dans un esprit sans l'incantation. Et sans baguette. Essaye

-_Légilimens_ !

Harry se retrouva dans une prairie assez semblabe à celle devant laquelle il s'était retrouvé à ses début dans l'Occlumancie. Il essaya de trouver des pièges, ou autres, mais il n'en vit pas. Lui en avait fait de très voyants, et beaucoup, comme ça, les gens ne se méfiraient que de ce qu'ils verraient. Grave erreur, puisqu'il en avait aussi mis des invisibles. Mais là, tout était invisible, ou du moins, pas encore visible. Il avança attentif au moindre son, au moindre mouvement qu'il pourait y avoir. Mais rien. Il devrais normalement tomber sur des souvenirs ou des pensées. Où était-elle cachées ? Il repéra un grand bâtiment, qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de la colline.

$ colline ? Ce n'est pas normal, ça. Il y a un hic. Mais où ? $

Il continua jusqu'au pied de l'impressionnant édifice. Il en fit le tour, et fut éjecter de l'esprit de Salazar dès qu'il tenta de rentrer dedans.

- Bien, tu as vu que l'on est pas obligé de faire aussi tape-à-l'oeil que toi. La tour détiens mes pensées et souvenirs, comme ta citadelle détiens les tiens. Il y a évidemment de nombreuses protections dessus. Mais je suis étonné. Je croyais que tu t'occuperais d'abord du lac.

- Quel lac ?

- Tu avais le nez dessus.

- Pas vu.

- Mouais, bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il existe un sort pour savoir si c'est bien l'endroit où est ce que tu cherches. C'est _revelio sentimia._ Bien, réessaye.

-_légilimens_ !

Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la plaine. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la tour, où il jeta quand même le sort pour voir se que ça faisait. La tour s'éclaira d'une éphémère lumière verte. Il regarda où était le lac. Il le vit, un peu plus loin, derrière lui. Il lui jeta aussi le sort, et il brilla d'une lumière rouge toute aussi brève que la verte. Il lança un sort de destruction sur la porte de la tour, qui résista. Il y eu un tremblement de terre, et un dragon sortit de la terre, avec pour visible intention de le mettre dehors. Mais comme lui, Salazar avait fait en sorte qu'aucun sort ne l'atteigne. Avec en plus, la résistance naturelle des dragons. Il lança plusieurs sorts destinés à abattre n'importe quoi sur la tour, et plusieurs pierres tombèrent. D'autre dragons sortirent. Donc, à chaque fois qu'un sort atteignait la tour, un dragon se dressait devant lui. Il fallait trouver un sort qui détruirait tout en une fois.

-_destructio maxima _!

La tour explosa... et laissa place à... une espèce de bestiole innomable, qui entreprit de le faire sortir de là à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pendant qu'il était occupé à courir, poursuivi par 15 dragons et la bestiole, la tour se reconstruisît. Il sortit de l'esprit de Salazar.

- Je crois que maintenant, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de détruire quelque chose qui t'appartient !

- Traumatisé ?

- Exactement. C'était quoi, le truc dans la tour ?

- Ça n'a pas de nom. J'ai simplement imaginer une créature regroupant les atouts de plusieurs bêtes dangereuses et ça a donné ça.

- Mouais. Tu as l'heure ?

- Midi, viens, on va manger.

* * *

- Allez, Harry. On vas voir si t'es aussi nul à la course que le prétant Godric. Six tours. 

- Oh noooooooon.

- Oh siiiiiiiii.

Et il coururent. Comme d'habitude, l'aîné était nettement plus endurant. Ayant fini, ils retournèrent dans leur salle.

- Bien Harry. On recommence la légilimancie. Mais sans baguette, sans formule. Vas-y.

Harry se prépara, et fixa intensemment le front de Salazar, comme s'il espérait rentrer dedans. Comme ça marchait pas comme ça, il eu l'air d'un parfait con. (ndla : comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. oups, pardon xD ). Il finit cependant par trouver le truc. Et pour la troisième fois, il atterrit dans l'étendue de gazon de l'esprit de Salazar. Il ressortit aussitôt, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de revoir le gardien des lieux.

- Bien, très bien même. Maintenant, essaye de ne pas te faire voir. Te faire tout petit. Que je ne te remarque que quand ce sera trop tard. Enfin, trop tard. Moi, tu ne m'aura pas, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre...

-_Légilimens_!

Harry s'était arrangé pour être dans la brume, juste avant la limite de l'esprit de Salazar. Il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité et un autre pour éviter qu'il ne détecte sa magie. Il entra et se faufila jusqu'à la tour. Il fit le tour de l'esprit pour voir un peu. A l'opposé de la tour, il y avait une grande bâtisse qui paraissait beaucoup plus solide que la tourelle.

-_ revelio sentimia_

Le bâtiment brilla d'une lueur verte. Ainsi, il y avait deux tours ? C'était assez pratique. Si les gens ne s'occupent de la "petite" tour, ils ne verront jamais celle-ci. En particulier s'il ne voient pas très loin. D'où la colline. Cette fois-ci, il essaya de faire dans le discret. Salazar devait certainement se demander où il était. Il s'approcha, fit apparaître un couteau, et gratta la surface de la pierre. Elle s'éfrita un peu. Lorsqu'il eu fait un tout petit trou, il s'arrêta, et observa les alentours. Rien. Harry attendit encore cinq minutes, puis fabriqua une bombe. Il la mit sous un charme de silence et la fit exploser. La tour s'effondra. Les pensées et souvenirs, contrairement à l'autre tour, n'ayant plus de soutien, s'éparpillèrent partout. Ils allaient tellement vite, qu'il était impossible de les lire. Puis, tout se regroupa à l'endroit où avait été le grand bâtiment et un mur se reforma autour. Harry entendit un grondement sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna. Quatre dragons l'attendaient, l'air assez fachés. Le Survivant sortit de l'esprit de Salazar immédiatement.

- Pas mal. Personne avant toi n'avait démasqué le joli subterfuge que j'avais créé. Mais comment l'a-tu détruite ? Je l'avais imperméabilisée aux sorts ! dit Salazar

- Aaaah. Secret !!!! Donc, c'était bien ?

- Génial !! Comme tu vois, la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie sont assez facile. La télépathie l'est tout autant. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on l'aura finie. Ce qui va prendre tout le restant du mois, c'est la télékinésie. Elle est extrêmement difficile. Mais une fois qu'on la maîtrise, on peut faire ça...

Salazar fit apparaître un vase qu'il posa par terre. Il le regarda, et le vase s'éleva et alla se fracasser sur le mur d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ce qui est pratique, c'est que généralement, on croit que c'est de la magie sans baguette.

Hors, même des moldus sont capable de le faire, bien qu'il faille des années d'entraînement pour eux, n'étant pas... prédisposés à ce genre de choses. Ce qui fait que tu pourra facilement en faire en dehors de l'école, ou te libérer alors qu'on a bridé ta Magie.

- C'est possible de brider la Magie de quelqu'un ?

- Oui. C'est ce que le Ministère fait avec certains prisonniers qu'ils jugent trop dangereux. Mais il est assez facile de se libérer. Enfin, bon, NOUS avons assez facile. Il suffit de la volonté. C'est la même chose que la Magie de l'Esprit. Bien que ça ne s'y apparente pas. Mais une fois que tu l'as maîtrisée, tu pourras tout faire avec. Tout. C'est le principe même de la magie sans baguette. En fait, c'est le principe même de la Magie. La volonté. Bien, on va manger, puis on se mettra à la télépathie. fit Salazar tout d'une traite

- Alors. Et bien, fais comme la légilimancie. C'est la même chose. Sauf que dans un cas, je veut te mettre dehors, dans l'autre, je suis d'accord pour que tu vienne.

Harry fit comme il disait et se retrouva directement devant la tour. Salazar était là aussi.

- Voilà. Tu y est arrivé. Maintenant, il faut que tu sache me parler sans venir ici. Comme une conversation normale. Tu comprend ?

- Oui. Mais je fais comment ?

- Et bien, quand tu m'observais aux prises avec tes monstres, tu n'était pas en transe ?

- Ben, non.

- Tu voyais normalement, mais tu savais ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Oui.

- Et ben voilà. Tu fais comme ça. Tu utilise le même processus. Et tu pourras le faire aussi avec la Légilimancie pendant une bataille.

Harry regarda d'abord ce qui se passait dans son esprit, et essaya de passer chez Salazar. Il y arriva plus ou moins, Salazar avait dû "venir" le chercher.

# Salazar, tu m'entend ?

- Oui, tu as réussit.

- YES !!

- Et pense pas si fort, je suis pas sourd !

- Désolé. Mais, pendant un cours de potions, Iris avait dit que comme elle était télépathe, elle entendait tout ce qui était pensé trop fortement.

- Oui, en fait, au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un qui est télépathe est plus réceptif aux pensées. Mais il suffit de fermer correctement son esprit, pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ce qui est impossible avec un Elfe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont un autre moyen de défense. Et leur esprit lui-même est différent. #

- Ca y est, j'ai un beau mal au crâne, moi, maintenant ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça ! dit Harry en se massant les tempes

- Non, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste la première fois, parce que ton esprit n'est pas encore habitué à être à deux endroits à la fois.

- A deux endroits à la fois ?

- En un sens. Bon, tu peut aller dormir.

- A demain.

- A demain, p'tit loir.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle p'tit loir ?

- Comme ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on me donne des surnoms stupides ? Draco et Blaise m'appelle Ryry, Dimitri m'appelle marmotte, et toi p'tit loir. Et les autres, comment ils vont m'appeler ?

- Je sais pas. Allez, bonne nuit.

- Mmmh. Bonne nuit.

* * *

- Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Iris

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Aussi. Salazar m'a demandé de venir, mais je sais pas pourquoi.

- Oh, il devrait arriver. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

- Bonjour, bonjour. Ce cher monsieur est devenu télépathe. Et j'aurais aimé que tu lui montre comment est l'esprit d'un Elfe. Ça pourrait peut-être lui servir à l'avenir.

- Oh. Pas de problème. répondit Iris. Alors comme ça, t'es télépathe ?

- Oui. répondit Harry

-_Légilimens_! dit-elle soudain

Elle se retrouva devant le mur d'Harry. Celui-ci, se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait ça, emprunta les passerelles et se retrouva sur le sommet du premier rempart. Assis, les jambes se balançant de le vide, un air intrigué, il avait l'air d'un petit enfant qui voit quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas.

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il

- Pour voir si tes barrières était toujours levées ou pas. Et aussi pour les tester.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir...

- Ça n'aurais pas été marrant.

- Mouais. Bon amusement. Et bonne chance, t'en auras besoin...

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça.

Et il repartit à l'intérieur de sa forterresse.

- Bien, _destructo maxima._ dit Iris... avant de se jeter sur le coté pour ne pas recevoir le sort en pleine tête.

Comme Salazar avant elle, elle essaya de nombreux sorts, avant d'utiliser le _destructum_. Sauf qu'avec elle, il était vachement plus puissant, Ange des Ténèbres oblige, et qu'elle eu fini le 'tit trou après cinq minutes. Mais le 'tit trou se referma. Agacée, elle passa au-dessus du mur. Elle se retrouva chez les loups. Et, accessoirement, avec tous les oiseaux, pas vraiment content qu'elle leur ai échapée. Elle recommença son manège, et sauta les deux remparts en une fois, chose que seule une Elfe savait faire. Elle se trouva donc nez-à-nez avec les pitits lynx. Elle couru jusqu'au lac, sauta par-dessus, et arriva, à la vitesse de l'éclair, devant la citadelle. Elle enfonça les portes.

Harry en était à se demander si elle n'allait pas réussir, quand elle se failli se faire embrocher par une des petites surprises qu'il avait mis dans les murs. Elle s'en alla une nanoseconde avant que les flèches ne la rejoigne.

- Pas mal, Harry. Pas mal du tout. Je n'ai du ma survie qu'à ma rapidité. Si je n'était pas une Elfe, je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi !!!

- T'es quand même rentrée dans la citadelle !!

- Elle est rentrée ? Elle est comment, sa citadelle ? Il a pas voulu me dire. demanda Salazar

- Elle est très bien protégée. J'allais rentrer dans le deuxième niveau, mais j'ai failli me faire transpercer par des flèches. Au fait, Harry, il y a combien de niveau ?

- 20.

- Mouais, suis pas allée loin.

- Non. Mais je vais agrandir le lac, je crois.

- Oui. Au fait, t'as vérifié tes protections de l'autre coté ?

- T'inquiète. La citadelle est sur une île au milieu du lac, et les remparts font le tour !!

- Parfait. Maintenant, à quoi ressemble l'esprit d'un Elfe. Bonne question, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, viens.

-_Légilimens_!

Harry atterit dans une forêt. Il s'attendit à ce que les arbres lui saute dessus, ou qu'il y ai deux-trois bêbêtes, mimi comme tout, mais pas vraiment sympa. Comme avec Godric. Il avait aussi essayé la Légilimancie sur lui...

**Flash Back**

Harry avait devant lui des petites choses, bleue, avec une tête toute mignone. Il essaya de les caresser, ne se méfiant pas. Bien mal lui en prit, il failli se faire arracher la main. Parce que les dents des machins, ben ça valait les dents de requin blanc. Touche plus à ça, lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mais rien. Rien ne bougeait. Mais il avait comme un pressentiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna. Rien. Mais bon, pas très difficile de se cacher dans une forêt. La preuve : quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui sauta dessus, lui prit le bras et le retourna dans son dos. Harry sentit ensuite un lame de poignard bien effilée sur sa gorge. Pas bouger. Et son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle le lâcha.

- Alors, Harry, on voit à quoi ça ressemble ?

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non. Parfois, c'est une plaine sans limite. L'esprit des Elfes n'a pas de fin. Et personne ne sait "attraper" nos pensées ou nos souvenirs. Enfin, les voir. Ça vient du fait que l'esprit d'un Elfe et celui d'un humain sont radicalement différents. Donc, pas besoins de protéger notre esprit. De toutes façons, c'est impossible.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Harry essayait de maîtriser la télékinésie. Et il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Salazar disait que c'était normal, et que s'il y était arrivé tout de suite, il aurais fallu se poser des questions. Il n'empêche que ça le découragait. Toute la journée, il regardait intensemment un vase, jusqu'à s'en donner mal de tête. Autant dire que si on lui parlait de vase à un moment autre que pendant ces scéance de "méditation vasique" (ndla: ça se dit pas, mais c'est pas grave, on va faire comme si ), il faisait un malheur et toutes les vitres éclataient. Mais bon... Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de faire de la magie sans baguette, pour avoir au moins la satisfaction de le voir voler, mais il s'était dit que, de toutes façons, ça n'arriverait à rien de bon. 

$ bouge !!! bouge, merde, bouge, je te dit !!!! $

Et à la stupéfaction d'Harry, le vase s'envola. Ainsi, il suffisait de demander ?

$ viens ici ! $

Le vase se fracassa par terre. Manqué.

- Et merdeuh ! Fais chier.

- La volonté, Harry, la volonté. Souviens-toi ! dit Salazar qui venait d'entrer.

- Mouais.

Harry se concentra, et ferma les yeux.

$ viens, ici !!! allez, viens $

BONNNNNNNGGGG !!

Cling !

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un bruit de bris de verre, retentit. Harry avait réussit, mais, ayant toujours les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas vu le vase venir. Du coup, celui-ci s'était éclaté contre la tête d'Harry.

- C'est merveilleux, Harry ! Tu as réussi !!!! s'exclama Salazar

- Ce qui est merveilleux, c'est de voir le nombre prodigieux de migraine qu'on peut se taper en moins d'un jour !!!!!

- Allons, allons, ne soit pas si pessimiste. Essaie de recommencer.

- Pffffffff

Harry recommença à se concentrer, mais cette fois-ci, les yeux ouverts. Une fois mais pas deux. Il fit donc venir à lui le superbe vase reconstitué.

- Voilàààààààà. Maintenant, il suffit de perfectionner ta technique. Tu dois pouvoir le faire d'un simple regard, et plus en te concentrant. dit le fondateur.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Harry maîtrisait donc la télékinésie et, par conséquent, la Magie de l'Esprit. Il passa donc à la DCFM. Et augmenta ses tours de lac. Il passa de six à sept, ce qui n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

- Alors, Harry, on revoit le programme de l'école. Ce sera plus vite fait qu'avec la métamorphose, j'imagine. dit Godric

- Sûrement, oui. C'est la matière dans laquelle je réussit le mieux. répondit celui-ci

- Bien on va commencer par... (1)

- Donc, on change une nouvelle fois d'horaire. Ah oui, pendant le dernier mois, ce ne fera pas tout à fait du repos. Il y aura une sorte de concours entre vous, enfin, vous verrez bien. C'est juste pour détruire tes illusions comme quoi tu pourras te reposer pendant ce mois-là. expliqua Salazar, adorant toujours les tourner en bourrique et détruire les espoirs qu'il avait pu laisser entendre.

- Merci, j'apprécie. ironisa Harry

- Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir. Donc, on va faire de la Magie d'Attaque et de la Magie Défensive. Attaque matin et après-souper avec moi, et défense l'après-midi et jusqu'à 21h avec Godric. Ca te vas ?

- Ben, j'ai pas trop le choix...

- Exactement ! On commence demain. Et vas te coucher tôt. Maintenant, ce serais pas mal.

- Mais il est sept heures !!!!

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais je crois que ce serais préférable. dit Salazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Mouais. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas le choix. Se coucher à sept heures !! Et puis quoi encore ? Mais décidant de suivre le conseil du fondateur, il alla dormir.

- Alors, bien dormis ? demanda Salazar

- Pas assez... dit Harry

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Oui, mais tu m'avais pas prévenu que je devrais me lever à minuit !

- Pourquoi je t'aurais prévenu ?

- Mais... laisse tomber !

- Bon, la Magie d'Attaque. L'un des sorts les plus importants, c'est le sort de transformation. Il s'apparente plus à la métamorphose qu'à l'attaque, mais il est considéré comme tel. Il permet de transformer, par exemple, un brin d'herbe en échelle pour sauter un mur. Ou de transformer ton ennemi en joli chaton. En fait, il permet de transformer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi. Il faut dire _transfeguro imalia._

-_apparitio homini. transfeguro imalia_

La réplique se changea un tigre.

- Pas mal. Essaye de le transformer en minéral, ou en une plante.

-_transfeguro imalia_

Le tigre devint un gros saphir. Très gros, en fait; de la taille du tigre... Harry aurait pu faire fortune avec ce sortilège !

- Parfait ! Maintenant, un autre...

_Quatre mois ont passé..._

- Et maintenant, farniente ! dit Draco

- Enfin ! Les cours sont géniaux, mais un peu de vacances ne me ferais pas de mal. répondit Blaise

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Harry

- Au courant de quoi ? dit Blaise, alarmé par la tête de son ami

- Et bien, on va devoir réviser tout le mois pour un concours, ou un truc dans le genre. C'est Salazar qui me l'a dit.

- Si 'Laz est dans le coup, tu peut être sûr qu'on va suer ! fit Draco

- Tu ne croit pas si bien dire... dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Salazar les bras croisés, nonchalament appuyé sur un arbre et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Quand on parle de loup... chuchota Blaise

- Alors, on croit qu'on va se prélasser tout un mois ? Que neni, mes agneaux.

- Heu... Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Draco

- Oh, rien que des duels. Avec vos professeurs, ensuite, les derniers entre vous. Et celui qui gagne aura droit à un... cadeau. Qui variera en fonction de la personne. En fonction de vos besoins.

- Mouais. Donc, en résumé, on va se faire massacrer pendant un mois, puis, on se battra entre nous !!! dit Harry

- T'as tout compris ! Mais c'est qu'il devient intelligent, le p'tit loir.

- J'ai toujours été intelligent, d'abord ! Ensuite, ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER P'TIT LOIR !!!!!!

**ss** Et ccccccc'est toi qui me disais que j'était sssssussssssceptible ? dit Calad

- Ssssssans commentaires ! Et je sssssssuis pas sssssssussssssceptible !

- Bien sssssssssûr, je vais te croire. ss

Tu vois, Harry ? Calad est d'accord pour que je t'appelle p'tit loir ! dit Salazar

ss Oui, mais moi pas ! Et ccccccc'est à moi que tu est sssssssenssssssé demander la permissssssssion !!

- Quelle permisssssssion ? Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Très bien, _Lazy_** ss**

Salazar parut un moment étonné.

- Je te défends de m'appeler comme ça ! siffla-t-il

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! répondit Harry d'une voix moqueuse

- Petit insolent !

SPLASH !!!!!!!!

- Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, je te reflanque dans le lac !

Harry sortit de l'eau, un lueur malveillante dans le regard.

- Avec plaisir... commença-t-il. Si tu m'accompagne !!!

Et en moins d'une seconde, Salazar s'était retrouvé à la flotte. Il sortit lui aussi et se mit à courir après Harry. Après avoir fait une fois le tour du lac, le Survivant tourna les talons et inversa les rôles. Comme le fondateur était près de le rattraper quand il s'est retourné, il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à sa hauteur. Il le repoussa dans l'eau. Mais Salazar avais prévu le coup, et s'était accroché à la chemise d'Harry, l'entraînant avec.

Comme d'habitude quand quelqu'un tombe dans le lac (ou est aidé à tomber), tout fini en bataille d'eau presque générale. Iris et Rowena ne participait quasiment jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, elles furent jetées de force dans l'eau glacée, et entreprirent de se venger en faisant tomber des trombes d'eau sur ceux qui venait de sortir et voulait se sécher au soleil, les faisant redescendre toute la pente et réaterrir dans le lac.

* * *

Le mois passa donc, entrecoupé de trois défaites de Salazar et quatre de Godric. Tout les autres duels, ils les avaient bien entendu gagné. Le dernier, mémorable, célébrait la victoire d'Harry contre Godric de façon spectaculaire... par sa rapidité 

**Flash Back**

- Alors Harry, près à -encore- essuyer une défaite ? demanda Godric

- Ah non, pour mon dernier match, je veut gagner !!

- Ben tu gagnera pas !!! Je ferai mon possible pour !

- On verra bien. stupéfix !

La lumière rouge arriva en plein coeur, et le fondateur fut projeté à travers la salle.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Nul ne sut, pas même Godric, pourquoi celui-ci n'avais pas évité le rayon. Il n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler, Harry, Blaise et Draco ne se gênant pas pour le lui rappeler.

_Salle de duel..._

- Alors, il y aura trois duels. Le premier, Blaise contre Draco, le deuxième, Draco contre Harry et le troisième, Blaise contre Harry. Mettez-vous sur l'estrade. dit Rowena

Blaise et Draco se firent face, et levèrent leur baguette.

- A trois ! 1...2...3 !!!

-_Inflammare_! Blaise traça une rune de la pointe enflammée de sa baguette.

Le sort d'immobilisation fusa vers Draco, qui l'arrêta sans un mot. Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, Draco fit apparaître une dague qu'il lança vers Blaise.

Celui-ci fut entouré d'une aura verte clair et la dague resta suspendue en l'air un moment, puis repartit vers le blond qui la rattrapa et la fit disparaître.

-_cenioch i galad a nerioch na morn _(2)!!! dit Blaise

Draco, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, éleva instinctivement le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait. Il vit une lumière aveuglante et tomba dans les pommes.

- Bordel, c'était quoi ce sort ? demanda Draco, une fois réveillé.

- Magie Elfique !! répondit Blaise

- Bon, Draco, t'es prêt ? demanda Harry

- Oui, oui, attend.

- T'es prêt ou je dois attendre ? Faut savoir !

- Ça va, je suis prêt !

- 1...2...3 !!!

-_Arget_ ! dit Harry en voyant un sort lui arriver dessus. _oppugnare homini _!

Draco évita le sort et s'apprêta à en lancer un autre, lorsqu'Harry fit revenir le rayon noir grâce à la télékinésie et Draco fut touché par son propre sort.

Il fut envoyé à travers toute la salle et s'écrasa contre le mur, des taches bizzares sur tout le corps.

Pendant qu'Iris s'occupait de lui, Harry et Blaise se mirent face-à-face.

- 1...2...3 !!

-_apparitio homini ! tranfeguro imalia !_

La réplique d'Harry se transforma en un gigantesque lion. Par télépathie, Harry l'enjoignait à attaquer Blaise.

# allez ! attaque-le, mais attaque-le bon sang !!!! #

A son grand soulagement, le lion fonça vers Blaise.

-_disparitio homini_ ! dit celui-ci

Le lion était toujours là.

-_disparitio leo _!!

Le lion disparut.

-_consufillia_ ! dit Harry

-_berioch nin in emmairth_(3) !

L'illusion ne fit pas effet.

Pendant 1/2 heure, les sorts les plus variés, les coups en traître et autre se succédèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne gagne. Jusqu'au moment où Harry eu ZE idéa.

$ Je suis con ou quoi ? Il suffisait de... $

# C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? répondit Salmiria

- C'était une question réthorique, merci Salmiria ! De plus, je me passe de tes commentaires à la noix !

- Oups, désolée !

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- Non. Concentre-toi un peu #

-_Légilimens_. chuchota Harry

Il se camoufla et entra dans l'esprit de Blaise, qui n'était pas, mais alors là pas du tout, protégé. Il se concentra, demandant les informations concernant ses pensées à la seconde même.

& dans trois ans, on y est toujours ! Je vais utiliser mon aura. Vu qu'il n'y qu'un seul bouclier qui pourra arrêter ce sort. &

Harry se dépêcha de trouver le bouclier en question dans les souvenirs du méthis, et revint dans ses pensées.

& maintenant &

Il sortit, et se prépara. Blaise fut entouré de son aura verte, et lança un sort, amplifié par l'aura en question.

-_tegioch nin i tulu_ (4)!!! dit Harry

Le rayon bleu et rouge fut arrêté, et repartit vers Blaise, tellement stupéfait qu'il n'essaya pas de l'esquiver, ou de prononcer la formule. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Comment t'a fais ça ? T'était pas sensé le savoir !! dit Blaise, une fois réveillé et en pleine forme

- Ahah !! répondit Harry, son sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête devant l'air stupéfait de son ami.

- Alllleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz

- Légilimancie !!!!

- Oh ! Mais t'a triché !

- Je l'ai appris, non ? Et on de faire le duel avec ce qu'on avait appris.

- Donc, si t'as contré tout mes sorts, c'était parce que tu savais ce qui allait arriver ?

- Non, je ne suis rentré dans ton esprit qu'au moment où tu as pensé "dans trois ans, on y est encore...". Et je me suis dépêché de trouver ce bouclier.

- Mmmmmh

- Bon, Harry, comme tu as gagné, tu as donc droit au cadeau. dit Helga

- Viens par ici ! appela Godric

Ils allèrent dans une autres pièce, où il y avait de nombreux bijoux de tout genre. Rowena se dirigea vers une des étagères, et prit une larme en saphir avec une monture en argent. Godric apporta une tunique de combat elfique. La fondatrice posa la pierre sur le tissu noir. Elle brilla un moment puis disparut.

- C'est une tunique de combat elfique. dit Helga. Le saphir qu'on vient de mettre dedans lui donne plusieurs pouvoirs que tu découvriras par toi-même. Les tenues elfiques sont légères, ne gênent jamais les mouvements et cachent souvent habilement les baguettes. Il est très difficile, même avec une fouille minutieuse, de la découvrir si elle est dans l'emplacement prévu.

- Merci, merci beaucoup !!!!

- Mais de rien. Tu l'a gagnée, après tout. dit Rowena

Harry revint auprès de ses amis et leur montra son cadeau.

- Il te sera très utile, Harry. C'est vraiment un beau cadeau !!!!!!!! dit Draco

- Merci à vous aussi ! répondit Harry

- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise

- Ben, je l'aurais pas eue si je n'avais pas gagné !

- Gros malin !

- Et voilà une année de finie ! dit Godric

- Oui. Et on change les groupes. Maintenant, Blaise, tu viens avec moi et Godric. Harry, avec Rowena et Iris, et Draco avec Helga et Alira.

- Allez Harry, l'année va se passer comme ça : d'abord, trois mois de sortilèges et Magie Noire, puis, trois mois de Magie Antique et judo, deux mois d'astronomie et aïkido, et enfin trois mois où tu trouveras ton animagus et apprendras le maniement des armes. expliqua Rowena

- Comme tu peut voir, pour le judo et l'aïkido, on ira très vite. Donc, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de repos. On commence par sortilège, du réveil jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, puis Magie Noire de trois heures jusqu'à 21 heures. Ok ? dit Iris

- Très bien. répondit Harry

- Va te coucher, maintenant, tu en auras besoin. dit doucement Rowena

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) navrée, mais pour les cours, j'ai plus envie de m'éterniser. Je donnerais encore des détails sur quelques sorts, mais sinon, je passe direct à ce qui suit. 

(2) ça veut dire "vois la lumière et cours vers l'obscurité"

(3) protège-moi des sorts

(4) apporte-moi une aide

* * *

Et voilà ;) Encore un chapitre !! Merci à Neverland, mo et mégoumi jedusor, auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre ;) Merci encore une fois à Lunicorne, Touraz, zaïka, konomu-imouto, et Misrel pour leur reviews ! 

Alors, comme au début de cette fic, il se trouve que je suis trèèèès malade :( Et le doc, ben il a dit que le meilleur remède, c'était les reviews !! Dingue non ? Vous voulez bien m'aider à guérir ? sourire innocent


	16. Chapter 15

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

**Programme :**

_Rowena : _sortilèges (matin et après-midi)

_Iris :_ Magie Noire (après-midi et soir)

**Chapitre 15**

_Chambre d'Harry, Château des Fondateurs_

DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!

**ss** J'en ai marre de me lever à ccccccccette heure !!!

Je sssssssais Calad, mais cccccccc'est comme ça. **ss**

Faisant fi du serpent furieux, Harry se leva donc, prit sa douche, mangea et rejoignît Rowena dans la salle qu'elle lui avait indiquée hier. C'était une salle d'entraînement un peu dans le genre de celle de la Chambre des Secrets où ils avaient été. Avec une grande baie vitrée et une cascade.

- Je suppose qu'avec Godric et Salazar, tu as aussi révisé d'abord le programme scolaire avant d'entreprendre des sorts plus difficiles ? lui demanda Rowena

- Oui

- Et bien, on y va. Sort de lévitation !

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était nul, mais quand même pas à ce point-là !

-_Wingardium leviosa _! dit-il vers la plumme posée devant lui.

Naturellement, elle s'envola.

- Bien, maintenant, essaye avec ça.

Elle fit apparaître une plaque de métal, sur laquelle elle posa un aimant.

-_Wingardium leviosa._

Le tout partit en l'air.

- Non, non, juste l'aimant, pas la plaque !

-_wingardium leviosa._

Un moment, Harry essaya de faire lâcher l'attraction, et l'aimant vola à quelques centimètres de la plaque. Il arrêta, et recommença.

-_wingardium leviosa_ !

Après quelques secondes, l'aimant s'envola et fit le tour de la pièce.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si facile que ça, quand d'autre forces que l'attraction terrestre entrent en jeu !

- Moui. Vu sous cet angle...

Harry repartit vers la salle après avoir manger, pour son cours de Magie Noire.

- Alors, Harry, on a remarqué que même les sorts les plus basiques peuvent être difficile à réaliser dans certaines conditions ? dit-elle, moqueuse

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, je te dirais rien !

- C'est ce que je fait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et ne répondit pas.

- La Magie Noire... Quelle est la différence avec la Magie Blanche ?

- Ben, elle fait partie des Ténèbres, tandis que la Magie Blanche fait partie de la Lumière.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on dit. En fait, la Magie, Blanche comme Noire, c'est la même chose. La Magie Noire est simplement plus... instable, plus dangereuse que la Magie Blanche. Certains sorts peuvent être horrible et appartenir à la Magie Blanche, d'autres très utiles, appartiennent à la Magie Noire. Mais comme elle était instable, on l'a attibué aux Ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entend par "instable" ?

- Eh bien, la Magie Blanche, les sorts sont ce qu'ils sont, et le résultat ne varie pas, peut importe ce qu'on pense. Mais la Magie Noire, ce sont les _intentions_, ou plus exactement les _sentiments_ de la personne qui sont prit en compte. Ne t'avise surtout pas à soigner quelqu'un que tu déteste avec un sort de Magie Noire, parce qu'il mourra !

- Sympa.

- Bien sûr. Bon, on va d'abord faire tes petits tours, mon cher.

- T'était vraiment obligé de t'en rappeler ?

- Oui. Allez, viens, fainéant !

- Je suis pas fainéant !

- Mais oui, allez, viens.

Ils firent donc sept tours du lac. Harry en avait plus que marre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait courir autant ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ici adorait courir ? Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Depuis sa naissance, les pires tuiles lui tombaient dessus, et les Fondateurs, ainsi que les jumelles, avaient visiblement l'intention d'honorer cette _charmante_ coutume.

Il revinrent ensuite dans la salle, et Harry eut un joli cours de Magie Noire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son ami l'avait appelée "la malade".

**Flash Back**

- Alors, Harry, tu vas avoir cours avec la malade ? dit Draco

- La malade ?

- Iris. Cette fille est folle !!

- Ah. Et pourquoi ?

- Ça, je te dis pas. Je suis pas kamikaze ! Et elle m'a interdit de le dire.

- Merci. Réjouissant...

- Je trouve aussi. Et ton opinion sera encore plus renforcée demain.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle l'avait obligé à faire différent exercices sous une pluie de sorts, ou à maîtriser tel ou tel sortilège, pendant qu'il devait se défendre contre ses attaques...

Harry se traîna misérablement jusque dans sa chambre grâce à l'aide de Salmiria et de Calad. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'effondra sur son lit. Autant dire qu'il dormit TRÈS bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

_Huit mois ont passé..._

Harry maîtrisait maintenant la Magie Noire, les sortilèges, la Magie Antique, le judo et l'aïkido. Pour les deux derniers, il avait vraiment eu dur, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps ! Enfin, bref. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de sa Magie pour réussir à se défendre. Il allait apprendre le maniement des armes et à devenir animagus. Il commençait par l'entraînement d'animagus, puisqu'il nécessitait aussi un horaire particulier.

Le problème, c'est que ça voulait dire que pendant le prochain mois, il n'aurais qu'Iris comme professeur. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Elle était effectivement folle à lier. Mais passons. Il se rendit dans la salle où Salazar lui avait appris la Magie de l'Esprit, et y retrouva Ilshkar, accompagné d'un grand aigle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci se retransforma en la fondatrice des bleu et bronze.

- Alors, Harry. Comme tu vois, mon animagus et mon familier sont de la même espèce. Ça arrive souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Je vais te jeter un sort, et tu rencontreras ton animagus. Il te faudra le trouver, ce qui prendra énormément de temps, et ensuite, vous fusionnerez. Met-toi à l'aise, correctement, parce que tu seras plusieurs heures dans la même positions. Tu es prêt ?

- Je crois...

-_animagi revelio _!

Harry se retrouva dans une grande prairie, qui lui faisait penser à son esprit, avant ses murailles. Sauf qu'elle était bordée par des forêts, et non par de la brûme. Se demandant comment il fallait chercher, il commença tout simplement à marcher. Il se souvint des paroles de Rowena. Il se concentra sur Calad, et aussitôt, se sentit attiré à l'orée du bois, au pied d'un orme. Il y trouva un grand serpent, un basilic en fait, de plusieurs mètres. Vert foncé, et les yeux émeraudes, il avait une écaille argentée sur le front.

**ss** Bonjour. Comment t'appelle-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

Je n'ai pas de nom. Je ssssssssuis toi, tout ssssssssimplement.

Je ne comprend pas

Ccccc'est évident, pourtant. Je sssssuis toi. Un animagussss est une infime partie de la Magie du ssssssorcier qui ssssse manifesssste sssssous la forme d'un animal. Je fait partie de toi.

Oh, d'accord.

Je dois te dire plusieurs choses. La première, ccccc'est que tu es un multi-animagi. Tu peux te transsssormer en n'importe quel animal. Il faut avoir une grande puisssssancccccce pour çççççççççça. Cccccc'est déjà très difficcccccile de devenir animagussssss pour les gens "normaux"

Qu'entends-tu par normaux ?

Je parle des mortels. Maintenant, une dernière chose. Dès que tu ssssssssauras te transsssssformer en basilic, tu pouras le faire avec n'importe quel animal.

Ok. **ss**

Harry se réveilla.

- Alors ? Quel animal ? demanda Rowena

- Tous...

- Tous ? Pas mal du tout !!! Maintenant, vas manger un bout, puis vas te coucher. Tu vas avoir dur à te lever, demain.

- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Minuit.

- Merde !

Harry couru au cuisine, emporta un sandwitch, et remonta tout aussi vite dans sa chambre. Il mangea aussi vite qu'il le pût, et s'endormit dès qu'il eut touché l'oreiller.

**Rêve**

Il était dans une mini clairière, au milieu des bois. Des Elfes, à ce qui lui semblait, dansaient autour du feu. Une autre jouait de la harpe, un peu à l'écart. Il s'avança. Un jeune homme au cheveux blond comme les blés s'approcha de lui.

- Bienvenue. Je suis Glorfindel. dit-il d'une voix douce

- Mais... Je croyais que...

- Les Elfes, qu'il soit Noirs ou Blancs, font partie des créatures les plus pures qu'il existe. Je crois qu'étant le Chef de la Lumière, il est normal que j'en soit un, non ?

- Heu, oui, vu comme ça...

- Tu es ici parce que je veux te dire plusieurs choses importantes. Quand vous aurez fini votre apprentissage chez les Fondateurs, posez, toi et tes amis, un scellé sur votre apparence. Et évitez de faire étalage de vos pouvoirs, ou Dumbledore se doutera très vite de quelque chose. Ensuite, tu viendras au Paradis, toujours avec tes amis, pendant les vacances de Pâques.

- Mais je dois aller chez les Malfoy !

- Eh bien, amène Lucius et Narcissa avec toi. A ce moment-là, tu recevras ton héritage magique complet. Tu deviendras aussi chef des Familles Potter, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, étant leur dernier descendant. Et comme tu descends en ligne directe de Salazar, contrairement à Voldemort, tu deviendras aussi chef de la Famille Serpentard. Ou Gaunt, mais tu iras au Ministère pour remettre les véritables noms. Avoue que ce sera mieux comme ça.

- C'est sûr. Par contre, je me demande comment réagira Voldemort. Je suppose qu'il cherche aussi ce titre.

- Oui, bien évidemment. Mais tu réussiras à lui faire entendre raison, ce sera très facile, tu verras. Ensuite, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler des Quatorze ?

- Non...

- Ce sont les Maîtres des Enfers et du Paradis. Sept de chaque côté. Au Paradis, il y amoi, l'Homme m'appelle Dieu, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il y toi; Gabriel, Chef des Archanges; Michaël, Roi des Elfes Blancs; Morphée, Maître des Rêves; et Li'faen, le protecteur. Il y a aussi, ou plutôt il y aura ton compagnon. Pour les Enfers, il y a Satan, Maître des Enfers; Iris, ou Morganna de son nom d'Ange; Sergueï, Alpha d'Angleterre; Maximilien, Roi des Elfes Noirs; Remus Lupin, Chef des Loups-Garou, Lucius Malfoy, protecteur, et enfin le compagnon de Morganna.

- Lucius et Remus font partie des Démons Majeurs ?

- Oui. Il ne le savent pas encore. Je compte sur toi pour le leur dire... en douceur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. fit Glorfindel avec un sourire

- Evidemment. Sergueï est le chef de quoi ?

- Pour les créatures, je parle bien des créatures, pas des animaux, on ne parle d'Alpha que pour les Vampires. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te réveiller.

- Au revoir, Glorfindel

- Namarië, Harry

**Fin du rêve.**

Harry se leva, comme d'habitude sous les grognements de Salmiria, et les sifflements furieux de Calad. Tout deux ne s'habituaient pas du tout à l'horaire, bien qu'ils se levaient à cette heure-là depuis bientôt deux ans. Il rejoignît donc Rowena, avec de ses deux familers, qui l'accompagnaient comme toujours.

- Alors, Harry, prêt à maîtriser ton bel animal ? Puisque tu l'a trouvé si tôt, tu auras Iris plus tôt que prévu. Enfin, normalement. Tu devrais mettre seulement deux ou trois jours pour te transformer complètement. C'est très simple sur la théorie. Il suffit que tu pense que tu es lui. Véritablement. Que tu le ressente au plus profond de ton être. Comme toujours en Magie, la première fois est difficile, mais après, ça va tout seul. Essaye. Je suppose que tu n'auras pas fini avant longtemps, alors je m'en vais. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

- Non, non. Ça ira. Merci.

- Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. A tantôt

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder, puis se remémora la rencontre avec le basilic. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux accrochèrent Calad, qui glissait entre les coussins, et s'amusait avec une souris qu'Harry avait fait apparaître pour lui. Il fixa son long corps sinueux, souple, puissant. Il regarda ses écailles, qui étincelaient à la lumière. Alors qu'il s'imaginait devenir comme lui, il se senti bizarre. Comme si ses os fondaient, et que sa peau se transformait. Au bout de quelques heures, il fini par ne plus rien ressentir. Il essaya de détendre ses muscles engourdis à force de rester dans la même position, mais n'y arriva pas. Il se regarda, et le peu qu'il vit était vert fonçé. Il fit apparaître un miroir grâce à la magie sans baguette, et ne vit qu'un basilic, avec une écaille argentée sur le front.

**ss** J'ai réusssssi !!!

Cccccela fait plusieurs heures que tu es sssssans bouger. On croyait que t'avait une attaque.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais maintenant, en fait, je fais comment pour redevenir normal ?

Pensssssssses-y** ss**

Harry appliqua donc le conseil du serpent, et retrouva son apparence habituelle. Rowena rentra à ce moment-là.

- Alors, tu y arrivé ? demanda-t-elle

A la place de répondre, Harry se transforma en basilic. Il évita de la regarder, de peur de la tuer, mais elle rit, et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il fallait vouloir tuer l'autre, pour qu'il meurent par son regard.

- Quand son animagus est un basilic, on résiste à n'importe quel regard de ce serpent, et à beaucoup de poisons. C'est très utile. Maintenant, tu vas descendre manger, puis tu iras dormir. Demain, tu essayeras tout les animaux qu'il te passe par la tête, et tu commenceras les armes avec Iris dans deux jours. D'accord ?

- Ok. A demain.

- A demain.

* * *

_Le lendemain..._

**ss** Je sssssavais bien que ton animagusssss était un sssserpent !!! dit Calad **ss**

# Oui, mais c'est un multi-animagi. Donc, il peut se transformer en léopard aussi. #

**ss** Le ssssserpent est sssssssson animagussss princccipal !!! **ss**

# Et alors ? Ca n'a rien avoir ! Il est aussi serpent que léopard ! #

Le malheur, c'est qu'entre familier d'une même personne, Calad et Salmiria peuvent se comprendre.

Du coup, Harry devait supporter leurs disputes incessantes. Et bien sûr, il était toujours le motif de la dispute. Après cinq minutes, ils lui demandaient toujours son avis. Et à chaque fois, il leur répondait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ou qu'ils avaient tout les deux raison.

Il revint donc pour la dernière fois cette année la salle remplie de coussins.

- Allez, Harry. Montre-moi tes talents ! dit Rowena d'un ton moqueur

Harry lui tira la langue et lui demanda en quel animal elle voulait qu'il se transforme.

- En lion, en aigle et en blaireau. J'ai déjà vu le serpent.

Il devint donc respectivement un lion, un aigle et un blaireau, sous les yeux amusé de Rowena, ravie de ce spectacle improvisé. Après toute une journée de transformations diverses, allant de la souris (il avait refusé de faire le rat, on se demande pourquoi), jusqu'à l'éléphant, en passant par le sombral, la licorne, le griffon et la sirène, elle le libéra enfin.

Il se dit que maintenant, il pourait tenir compagnie à Remus, au moins. Bien qu'il ne savait pas où celui-ci se trouvait. Enfin, bref, après cette journée, il alla se coucher, et fini par se retrouver dans la salle d'armes, le lendemain matin.

- Alors, Harry ? Deux mois en ma seule compagnie, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda Iris

- Oh ! Heu... C'est... heu... génial ! répondit-il d'un ton très peu convaincant.

- Allez, Harry, je ne vais pas te manger !

$ Manquerais plus que ça ! $

- Je suis peut-être un peu méchante, parfois, à l'occasion. Mais sinon, je suis un amour ! Ne vois-tu pas mon auréole ?

- Hum. Mais bien sûr !!! Je sais bien que tu es un amour !

- Ah, tu vois.

- Comprenez bien l'ironie de ma réponse...

- Eh !! Tiens, voilà pour ta peine !

Elle lui lança un coussin qu'elle venait de conjurer, qu'il reçut en pleine poire. Il le lui relança. Quiconque serait passé par là en cet instant aurait vu deux des plus puissantes personnes existantes faire une bataille de coussin en riant comme des fous.

_Après ce petit intermède..._

- Bien Harry. La chose la plus importante pour le maniement des armes, c'est de bien choisir la lame, ou l'arc qui nous correspond. Quand tu auras bien appris à manier toutes les armes dans n'importe quelles circonstances, tu apprendras la façon d'en fabriquer. Tu te fabriqueras un katana, un arc et deux poignards. Maintenant, prends une épée, n'importe laquelle et tiens-la en main.

Harry pris une espèce de cimeterre et l'examina.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Iris lui fit prendre différentes armes et qu'elle reposait dans le râtelier immédiatement après. Elle finit par paraître contente lorsqu'Harry prit un cimeterre richement décoré. La lame était en argent, et deux entrelacs bleu s'enroulaient autour d'elle.

Le nom d'Améthiste était gravé juste en-dessous de la garde en cristal. Un saphir était sertit à la base de celle-ci.

- Voilà ton arme pour les entraînements. dit Iris, rayonante

- Mais la garde va se briser au moindre choc ! Elle est en cristal !

Iris sourit, et mit le cimeterre sur une table toute proche. Elle prit une bête épée dans le râtelier, et l'abatit de toutes ses forces sur la garde. Une bruit horrible se fit entendre, et l'épée vola en éclats. Le cimeterre, lui, de même que la garde en cristal, n'avait pas une égratinure.

- Tu vois ? C'est très solide.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal. Du cristal n'est pas sensé résister aussi bien !!

- La Magie, mon cher, la Magie. Il ne faut jamais la sous-estimer. Bien, reprend-la et vient avec moi.

Ils allèrent dans la salle des duels attenante, et Iris prit sa propre épée suspendues à l'un des murs.

- On va commencer facile. Je t'attaque et tu essaie de parer mes coups. Seulement les parer.

- Ok

Harry se méfiait. Facile, chez elle, voulait dire très dur pour les autres. Mais quand elle anonçait que l'entraînement était assez dificile, ça voulait dire que n'importe qui de pas très résistant ne restait éveillé qu'une dizaine de secondes, et était assomé pour le restant de la journée.

Iris commença. Elle enchaînait les coups lentement pour elle, mais n'étant pas un elfe, Harry trouvait déjà que c'était trop vite. Au début, il para assez bien, jusqu'au moment où, d'un mouvement vicieux, elle essaya de l'atteindre à la tête. Il mit son cimeterre en travers du chemin de l'épée, et ressentit le choc dans tout le bras jusqu'à son épaule lorsque les deux armes entrèrent en colision. Après, son bras était à peu près hors d'usage, et il tenta de se battre avec l'autre. Mauvaise idée quand l'on est pas ambidextre, et qu'on a affaire à une pro. L'Elfe fit voler son arme et mit la sienne sur sa gorge.

- Pas mal, pour une première fois. Mais tu n'a pas vraiment la force d'un elfe. On recommence, et on n'arrêtera que lorsque tu arriveras à parer tous les coups. Tous.

- Très bien... soupira Harry

Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, exepté un moment pour les tours du lac, il dû parer et encore parer. Il avait mal aux bras, en ne comptait même plus ses inombrables bleus. Et ce n'était pas fini, vu le nombre de coups qu'ils recevait encore à la fin de la journée.

* * *

_Trois semaines après..._

Harry maîtrisait donc l'épée. Il savait parfaitement la manier et avait même réussi plusieurs fois à battre Iris lors d'un combat. Si elle avait l'avantage de la force et l'agilité, lui était beaucoup plus précis dans ses coups. Il fallait bien ça pour gagner. Parce qu'elle aussi était précise !! Enfin, bref, il avait réussit haut la main.

Il devait donc apprendre le tir à l'arc. Chose assez difficile, vu sa capacité extraordinaire à transpercer Iris qui ne dû sa vie qu'à sa condition d'Ange. On voudrait faire exprès, qu'on y arriverait pas. Mais si, lui, il y arrivait !!

Il tirait la flèche _devant_ lui, et elle embrochait Iris, qui était à trois mètres _derrière_. Allez donc comprendre comment. Après quelques heures, où l'Elfe décida de s'en aller, (c'est pas qu'elle en avait marre, mais c'était presque ça. C'est vrai quoi, ça fait pas du bien, une flèche en plein coeur), il réussit enfin à tirer vers la cible. J'ai bien dit _vers_. Parce que dedans, c'était pas vraiment ça. Il y avait un petit tas de flèches amassées à un mètre d'Harry, la cible étant à vingt-cinq mètres.

C'était pas gagné. BREF. Les jours passaient, et les flèches se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la cible. Le moment finit par arriver où il en mit une _dans_ la cible. Pas vraiment au milieu, mais elle était dedans, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Et voilà. Maintenant, les duels allaient recommencer. Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry contre Blaise en premier. Ensuite Draco contre Blaise, et enfin, Harry contre Draco. Les duels contre les "professeurs" avaient été un peu plus honorables que l'année d'avant. Les victoires avaient été réparties de façons plus équitables. Harry avait toujours perdu par 16 contre 20 pour Rowena et 14 contre 22 pour Iris.

- 1...2...3 !

-_léthargia_! s'écria Blaise

-_serpentis !_

L'un des serpents absorba le sort, et tomba sur le sol.

**ss** Attaque-le ! ordonna Harry **ss**

-_lacho_ (1)

Le serpent brûla.

Blaise tendit la main, et une boule lumineuse verte clair se forma dans sa main. L'effort se lisait sur son visage. Harry en profita pour rentrer dans son esprit. Il était protégé, cette fois-ci. Mais à la façon Salazar. Il n'y avait rien, mais Harry savait que ça pouvait être trompeur.

-_revelio sentimia _! dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel. Un arbre s'ilumina brièvement.

Harry s'approcha de l'arbre, tout en élevant un puissant bouclier contre n'importe quoi, qui occuperait son ami pendant quelques temps. Il ne voulait pas détruire ou chambouler ses pensées, il voulait les voir. Comment faire ? Il grimpa aux branches, et "rentra" dans l'arbre. Il y vit une immense toile d'araignée, parsemée de fils lumineux. Harry en toucha un et revit la soirée de l'anniversaire de Salazar. Il secoua la tête. Il voulait uniquement ses pensées. Aussitôt, un fils brilla de vert clair, la couleur de l'aura de Blaise. Harry le toucha, et entendit la voix du méthis.

& Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _elektrika ! alcolilum _! Mais il peut pas arrêter avec son bouclier, non ? Il m'énerve ! &

Harry continua d'écouter ses pensées pendant un moment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse au moyen de battre Blaise. Il avait une idée. Il existait un animal, dont peu de gens entendait parler, nommé à tord cheval de l'air. Les trois seuls hommes qui avaient pû le voir avait décrit un cerf noir volant avec deux grandes ailes façon chauve-souris dans le dos. En fait, il devaient avoir un peu trop picolé ce soir-là (ou fumé un peu trop de moquette), parce que l'animal ressemblait plus à un gros léopard qu'à un cerf.

De plus, il n'avait pas d'ailes. Sa particularité était de pétrifier sa proie avant de la manger. Il se transforma donc léoparda (de son vrai nom) et regarda Blaise intensemment. Celui-ci tomba en arrière. Il reprit sa forme humaine et rit de l'étonnement de son ami.

- Dis-moi Harry, sais-tu comment on réanime une victime du léoparda ? demanda Salazar avec son habituel sourire sadique lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

- Non, raconte.

- En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Et si tu accepte, j'aimerais m'en charger.

- Vas-y

Salazar s'approcha de l'adolescent qui commençait à paniquer, mais qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il maudit Harry et vit anxieusement le fondateur s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

(suspens, supens :p )

Un hurlement retentit dans tout le château. On l'entendit jusque dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves étaient occupés à manger. Les professeurs sortirent leur baguette et se préparèrent à une attaque... inexistante. Ce n'était que Blaise, qui avait reçut dix litres d'eau presque congelée sur la tronche, et qui était maintenant en pleine crise rire parce que Godric lui avait lancé un sort de chatouilli, prétextant que c'était le seul moyen de le réanimer.

Pour en revenir aux profs, ils commencèrent à compter les élèves, voulant savoir qui n'était pas là. Ils remarquèrent bien sûr l'absence de Blaise, Draco et Harry. Aussitôt, le directeur se mit à paniquer en pensant qu'il était arrivé malheur à son pantin. Il fouillèrent donc le château pendant une heure sans résultat. Jusqu'au moment où les trois débarquèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Voyant tout les regards anxieux, Harry lança joyeusement

- On vous a manqué ?

* * *

- Allez, maintenant, Blaise, remet-toi. Tu dois te battre contre Draco à présent.

- Harry, tu va me le payer !

- Mais oui, mais oui !

- 1...2...3

Draco, décidant d'aller vite cette fois-ci, lança un unique sort :

-_ad_ ! (2)

Le méthis vola à travers toute la pièce, et s'écrasa contre le mur, inconscient.

- Pratique, la Magie Elfique, tout de même.

Harry vs Draco, maintenant.

- 1...2...3

Draco fit apparaître une épée et tenta d'attaquer Harry. Celui-ci fit apparaître celle d'Améthiste et para le coup. L'épée de Draco était noire, avec des entrelacs verts et la garde était en or et gravé de runes. Il était marqué "Ambre" en-dessous de la garde. Ils se battirent, enchaînant les coups plus vicieux les uns que les autres, aucun des deux n'arrivant à avoir le dessus. Finalement, Harry abatit le plat de la lame sur les doigts de Draco, qui lâcha son épée.

Il ne bougea plus, sentant l'argent froid lui chatouiller le cou.

-_Expulso_ ! murmura-t-il

Harry fut envoyé plus loin. Il se métamorphosa en guépard, retomba, et sauta à la gorge de son ami, toute griffes ouvertes. Celui-ci se métamorphosa en un grand loup, et esquiva le gros chat qui lui tombait dessus. S'en suivit une mêlée où coup de griffes, de dents et cris de douleur s'entremêlaient. Le blond se retransforma en humain et lança un sort de stupéfixion sur son ami avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Draco avait donc gagné.

Après avoir soigné leurs blessures, Harry et Blaise s'en allèrent dans le parc, tandis que Draco suivait les fondateurs. Il revint avec une bague un or blanc, surmonté d'une minucule émeraude taillée en forme de petit ange.

- C'est un bijoux dont j'aurai besoin, parait-il. expliqua-t-il

Harry, lui, avait reconnu la bague. C'était l'insigne des Archanges. Pourquoi Draco en aurait-il besoin ? Il remit ce mystère à plus tard, et fêta la victoire de Draco en compagnie de tout le monde. Il allaient commencer leur dernière année dans ce château. Même s'ils auront encore bien des occasions de revenir pour parler avec les fondateurs.

Il avait maintenant Helga et Alira comme professeur. Ca devait quand même être moins dur qu'avec Iris. Parce que sinon... Ben, il était mal barré.

Botanique et Magie Blanche pendant deux mois, ensuite Magie Runique et Magie Rouge toujours pendant deux mois. Après, sept mois pour l'apprentissage des langues et de ses auras. Et enfin, deux minutes consacrées à la Magie Elfique. Duels et finito.

Harry rejoingnît Helga dans les serres. Comme tout les autres, elle commença donc avec le programme de l'école. Alira, semblable à Iris, commença son petit spitch sur la distinction Magie Noire/Magie Blanche, et n'oublia pas ses petits tours du lac. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment dur! Dix tours. Ils avaient augmenté pendant l'année, passant de sept à neuf. Et maintenant, dix. Normalement, après, ça n'augmenterait plus. Même si Salazar lui avait promis qu'après les duels, ils allaient tous courir jusqu'à épuisement. Tous, ça voulait dire lui, Blaise et Draco. Faut pas croire que les fondateurs ou les jumelles allaient courir. Nononon. Maintenant, il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Après tout, Salazar aimait torturer mentalement comme physiquement, avec une préférence pour la première. Donc...

Puis, ce fut au tour de la Magie Runique...

- Alors, Harry. Que sais-tu de la Magie Runique ?

- Ben, heu.. rien. Ça s'utilise avec des runes ?

- Evidemment. Il faut tracer une rune dans une matière, bien que l'on puisse le faire aussi avec les éléments. Comme ceci, par exemple.

Helga montra un petit bac d'eau et traça une rune à la surface du liquide à l'aide de sa baguette. Un mini cerisier poussa en plein milieu. La fondatrice cueilit une cerise pas plus grande qu'un grain de riz, et la mangea. Elle en tendit à Harry. Après ce petit moment de gourmandise, il se remirent au travail. Helga entreprit de lui faire retenir toutes les runes, ce qui était assez dur, vu qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Après dix jours toutefois, Harry finit par les retenir et savoir les tracer, bien qu'il faisait encore quelques erreurs. Dès lors, la Magie runique s'averait très intéressante. Il suffisait même d'un doigt, et de dessiner une rune dans la poussière, le sable, ou que sais-je encore pour se libérer de liens magiques très puissants. Mais encore fallait-il la dessiner correctement. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Quand à la Magie Rouge, c'était celle des éléments. Grâce à cette Magie, depuis longtemps oubliée à cause de son incroyable complexité, l'on pouvait invoquer n'importe quel élément, quand bien même l'on n'était pas un "Brasier", nom par lequel on désignait ceux qui avait reçu naturellement le pouvoir de maîtriser les éléments. C'était du feu qu'il était tiré, car le premier sorcier à l'être maîtrisait le feu. En effet, un seul élément était accordé. Mais comme Harry l'avait découvert depuis longtemps, il n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, et maîtrisait donc les quatres éléments. Mais visiblement, "l'anormalité" était contagieuse, car il avait vu plusieurs fois Blaise et Draco jouer avec le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent, de manière telle à ce qu'il soit impossible que ce n'était que la Magie Rouge qui était en cause. Mais Harry était plutôt content d'être un Brasier, car ça l'épargnait le court, mais affreusement difficile apprentissage de la Magie Rouge.

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se retrouva devant la bibliotèque. Il se souvint alors des paroles étranges d'Helga et de sa décision d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

**Flash Back**

- Il faut d'abord savoir à quel élément tu es le plus réceptif. Pour ça tu vas fermer les yeux, et je vais te lancer le sort ad hoc. D'accord ?

- Ok

-_elementalis_

Harry brilla d'une lumière blanche.

- Tu es un Brasier ! dit-elle quand il eut ouvert les yeux. Fait apparaître des boules de feu !

Harry se concentra, et des flammes apparurent aux bout de ses doigts. Il les éteignît de l'eau. Puis, il invoqua la terre, et fit une statuette de pierre. Ensuite, il entreprit de la tailler avec le vent.

- Mais... tu... In Draeg est de retour. finit-elle par dire plus pour elle que pour lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il entra dans la pièce gigantesque, et s'engouffra dans entre deux rayons. Il finit par trouver le livre qu'il cherchait : _Mystère de la Magie_. Il le feuilleta, et tomba sur la bonne page.

_Les Brasiers._

_Ils sont considéré comme étant plutôt rare. Et pout cause, il n'y en a eu que vingt depuis Merlin et Morgane. Il ont le pouvoir de maîtriser un ou plusieurs éléments. Bien que dans ce dernier cas, seuls deux sur les vingt en étaient capable. _

_Chose encore plus rare, attribué aux légendes, le cas de quelqu'un possédant les quatres éléments. La légende veut que tout les mille ans, un Archange, un Ange et un mi-Démon possédent ce pouvoir. Ils formeraient le Triumvirat Malis. Mais aucun Ange ou Archange ne s'est encore lié d'amitié avec un Démon. En effet, il est aussi raconté qu'ils seraient amis. Aussi, beaucoup de gens pensent que ce n'est qu'une fable racontée aux enfants pour les faire rêver, et que ces trois êtres n'existent pas. A tord ou à raison ? Nul ne le sait. De même, un prophète aurait annoncé, que lorsqu'ils apparaîtraient, In draeg serait de retour. In Draeg, en elfique, veut dire Les Loups. Personne n'a jamais sû pour quelle raison il avait dit cela._

Voilà pourquoi Draco aurait besoin de l'insigne des Archanges. Et Blaise était donc un mi-Démon. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Mais alors, il ne fallait surtout pas montrer qu'ils étaient capable de maîtriser les quatres éléments, où le Vieux saura immédiatement quoi. Encore un scellé à appliquer. Le fait de maîtriser les quatre éléments, ou d'être tout simplement un Brasier, se voyait tout de suite. Lorsque les fondateurs avaient enlevé leur scellés, les trois amis avait sû quel éléments ils maîtrisait. Godric, le feu, à cause des flammes tatouées sur son bras gauche. Salazar, la terre, à cause de ses yeux qui avait prit une teinte vert mousse. Rowena, l'air, à cause de la rune voulant dire "liberté" à la base du cou et Helga, l'eau, grâce à ses cheveux qui avaient prit une teinte bleu clair. Assez bizarre, mais ça lui allait bien.

Quand à eux, ils avaient un tatouage en forme de phénix tenant dans ses serres une sirène et le tout entouré d'un serpent dans le bas du dos. Mais si ces signes distinctifs ne sont pas toujours très voyants, ou au contraire trop, il est facile de les cacher. Cependant, pour qui sait regarder, il tout de même possible de savoir que telle ou telle personne maîtrise un élément. Espérons que Dumby n'aille pas voir trop loin...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

(1) enflammer

(2) en arrière

* * *

voili voilou ;) Et un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde ( enfin, joyeux Noël surtout, puisque je pense que j'en posterai un autre chapitre entre Noël et nouvel an) :p

Aussi, pour ceux qui se pose la question : ouioui, dans le prochain chapitre, y'a une rencontre Voldychou/Ryry d'amour mais c'est juste du genre "salut, ça va ? très bien, et toi ? moi aussi, au revoir !" Enfin, voilà quoi ;)

Donc, prochain chapitre, fin de l'entraînement, pètage de plomb en perspective (on se demande pour qui) et... blagues pas du tout méchantes (sisi, j'vous jure !! D'ailleurs, si je mens, que j'aille en Enfer ! (p'tite soeur qui s'incruste : prépare tes affaires) moi: mais euuuh ! l'écoutez, c't'une médisante ! parfaitement !!

Bon, plus sérieusement (mais c'était sérieux !! (p'tite soeur: hem) moi : c'est pas bientôt fini, non ? Mais c'est vrai quoi... :p ) plus sérieusement, donc.. ben, en fait y'a plus rien à dire (p'tite soeur : vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'âge, la pauvre...) ah si ! vous trouvez pas que les p'tites soeurs, c'est parfois vraiment enbêtant ? ;) (p'tite soeur : peuh !)


	17. Chapter 16

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

**Programme :**

_Helga :_ auras

_Alira :_ langues

**Chapitre 16**

_Château des Fondateurs, Poudlard_

- Alors mon cher ? Prêt à entreprendre le long apprentissage des langues ? demanda Alira

- Oui. Mais quelles sont les langues que tu vas m'apprendre ?

- Français, russe, elfique, langage ancien, allemand, japonais, italien, arabe, néérlandais, et encore plein d'autres.

- Tout ça ? Mais on n'aura jamais assez de temps !!!

- Mais si ! Allez, on commence. Avec le russe. Oh, une dernière chose. Quand tu seras avec moi, soit tu parles la langue que je t'apprend, soit tu ne parles pas. Je vais te lancer un sort qui facilitera l'apprentissage...

* * *

- Alors, les auras. Elles permettent d'augmenter la puissance du sort que l'on jette, mais aussi de former un bouclier, voir de créer ses propres sorts. Chaque être n'en a qu'une, sauf les Quatorze. Je suppose que tu sais qui ils sont ? demanda Helga 

- Oui.

- Donc, tu as trois auras. Une d'attaque, une de défense, et une de Magie pure. Je vais t'apprendre à les invoquer. Pour les maîtriser, ça ira tout seul une fois que tu auras compris le principe. Il va falloir te plonger en transe, et plonger au coeur de ta Magie. Tu ne dois pas voir ton esprit, mais ta Magie. C'est une sorte d'entité. Elle a un visage, un nom. Si tu la trouve, ta puissance sera décuplée, voir centuplée. Mais la plupart n'y arrive pas. Il faut juste que tu trouve ta source de Magie pour en faire sortir une partie du corps. Maintenant, je te laisse.

Harry se mit en transe, et commença à essayer de voir sa Magie. Il y réussit au bout de six heures. Il voyait de long fils de cinq couleurs différentes. Noir, blanc, rouge, vert et argent. Ils semblaient tous foncer vers un endroit opposé à une grosse boule dorée qui palpitait doucement. Ça devait être la source de Magie. Il rentra à l'interieur comme dans une bulle de savon, et se retrouva devant un siège très confortable. Une enfant se tenait devant. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je t'attendait. dit-elle

- Qui est-tu ?

- Ta Magie. Si tu me voit si petite, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore reçu ton héritage. Je ne peux donc pas grandir.

- Comment t'appelle-tu ?

- Eithel. Cela veut dire source.

- Ce n'est pas très original...

- Tu dois me donner un autre nom. C'est la tradition.

Harry réfléchit un moment, et un nom lui vint à l'esprit. Un nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qui, pourtant, lui paraissait parfait pour elle.

- Elen.

- Etoile ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, je suppose.

L'enfant était vêtue d'une robe blanche, et portait un fin diadème en argent posé sur ses cheveux d'or. Ses yeux était d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent. Elle était magnifique.

- Tu es là pour tes auras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Remercie ta mère et Voldemort, car ils t'ont rendu plus puissant que la normale, même pour un Ange.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est simple. Tu as cinq auras. A ta naissance, tu en avait trois. Une blanche, une rouge et une verte. Voldemort, en essayant de te tuer, t'en a donné une autre, la noire. La dernière, l'argentée, est l'aura de protection de ta mère.

- Comment puis-je les faire apparaître ?

- En me le demandant. dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Eh bien, je te le demande alors.

- Sort de ta transe. Tu pourras me parler quand tu veux. Lorsque tu auras reçu ton héritage, reviens me voir ! Va, pour l'instant.

- Au revoir

- Namarië, Harry

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Namarië

- C'est du Quenya, du Haut-Elfique. Cela veut dire adieu, ou au revoir.

Harry hocha la tête, et revint à la réalité.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé la source ? demanda Helga

- Si si

- Mais comment ça se fait que tes auras n'ont pas été matérialisées ? Normalement, elle le sont dès que tu atteint la source.

Harry sourit, et pensa à Elen. Aussitôt, celle-ci réagit, et une aura argentée l'entoura. Puis, ce fut au tour de la verte, et de la rouge, pour passer à la blanche et enfin à la noire, sous les yeux ébahis d'Helga.

- Tu as cinq auras ?

- Elen m'a dit...

- Elen ?

- Ma Magie.

- Tu l'a trouvée ?

- C'était pas très dificile. Elle était tranquilement assise en plein milieu de la source.

- Parce qu'en plus tu es rentré dedans ?

- Ben, oui. Il fallait pas ?

- Si, enfin non... je veut dire si... Je sais pas... Enfin, normalement, on ne sait pas rentrer dedans. Il y a une barrière qui nous en empêche. Et elle ne se montre que si elle le veut bien. Et explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu as cinq auras.

- Eh bien, Elen m'a dit que c'était parce que, quand Voldemort a essayer de me tuer, il m'en a donné une autre, la noire. Et en me sauvant, ma mère m'a donné l'argentée.

- Je vois. Bien, maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à les maîtriser. Assez facile, en fait.

* * *

_Sept mois ont passé..._

- Ah oui, Harry. Pour la Magie Elfique.

- Je voulais justement t'en parler. Faudra que tu m'explique comment je pourrai l'apprendre en deux minutes.

- Très simple. Tu raconte ce que tu veut en elfique, ou en langage ancien, et ça s'exécutera. Par exemple.

Elle fixa les deux portes de la salle qui se fermaient doucement.

-_In ennyn derir _!(1)

Les portes s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu vois ? Il suffit de le dire. Autre exemple. Prend un couteau et lance-le moi

Harry fit ce qu'Alira disait, et la lame fonça droit sur elle. Elle leva la main

-_Letta_! (2)

Le poignard s'arrêta

-_Thrysta_! (3)

Il repartit dans la direction opposée et Harry l'attrappa.

- Pas mal du tout. dit-il

- Voilà comment on apprend la Magie Elfique en deux minutes ! Allez, maintenant, duels !!!

- Oui. Je vais te battre à plate couture.

- N'en sois pas si sûr.

* * *

Il gagna donc, sur tout le mois, 18 contre 23 pour Helga et 15 contre 20 pour Alira. On peut donc dire qu'il a perdu. Encore. 

Les derniers duels était : Draco vs Harry, Blaise vs Harry et Draco vs Blaise.

Voilà donc le programme de la dernière journée qu'ils passaient au château des fondateurs. Et cette fois-ci, chacun avait des connaissances égales.

- 1...2...3

Draco tenta immédiatement de renter dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le pauvre n'avait pas vu ce qui l'attendait. Sitôt qu'il eut passé le premier mur d'enceinte, les rapaces arrivèrent et ils se sauva en quatrième vitesse.

- Mais t'es malade ! C'est quoi ces trucs ? s'écria-t-il

Tout le monde se demanda de quoi il voulait parler, jusqu'au moment où Harry répondit

- Des rapaces, Draco, des rapaces.

- Ils ont été nourris à quoi, tes rapaces ? Au supervitaminé ? Parce que la taille...

A ce moment-là, Salazar et Iris eurent le même petit sourire. Draco s'était fait avoir.

- T'a quelques chose contre mes zoziaux ? demanda Harry d'un ton menaçant en faisant apparaître une petite dizaine d'aigles géants qui foncèrent droit sur Draco.

- Nooooooon !!!! J'ai rien contre tes oiseaux !!! Je te jure !!!

- T'es sûr ?

- Tout à fait sûr !!!! répondit le blond entre deux sorts destinés à abattre les aigles.

Pendant qu'il était occupé, Harry en profita pour lui jeter un sort. Il fit apparaître son aura noire, celle d'attaque, et lança un bête stupéfix... qui était vachement amplifié par l'aura en question... Ensuite, il fit revenir le rayon et le fit rentrer dans le bouclier d'argent.

-_oppugnare homini._

Le sort amplifié des centaines de fois fonça droit sur Draco, qui ne le vit pas arriver et qui s'encastra dans le mur. Pendant le duel de Blaise contre Harry, tout le monde sauf les deux concernés essaya de sortir le pauvre de là. Ils y arrivèrent finalement, et le blond sortit du mur, l'air un peu déboussolé. Mais rien de cassé, il avait eu le temps d'élever un bouclier puissant juste avant de rencontrer le mur. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il était rentré dedans, sinon, il se serait fait écraser.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille entre Harry et Blaise faisait rage. Harry lança un sort informulé, qui envoya Blaise sur le mur. Il se releva rapidement et dit

-_malthinae_ !(4)

Harry se libéra facilement, et rentra dans l'esprit de son ami. Il saccagea tout sur son passage et abbatit l'arbre. Blaise tomba à terre en criant. Soudain, il se tint la tête dans la main, et marmonna des mots sans suite en latin que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Harry se demandait ce qu'il disait, était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, quand la nature de Blaise fit surface pour la première fois. Deux ailes de chauve-souris d'un noir de jais sortirent de son dos, ses yeux se réduirent à deux pupilles de chat et ses canines s'allongèrent considérablement, à la façon vampire. Il tendit la main vers Harry :

-_Brisingr_ !!

Une boule de feu se dirigea sur lui. Il l'éteignit, et reprit sa véritable apparence. Ses ailes apparurent et il changea ses habits en sa tenue de combat. Dès lors, ce fut véritablement un combat sans merci que se livrèrent les deux amis. Tantôt les deux pieds sur terre, tantôt en volant, ils utilisaient principalement les éléments. Blaise finit par soulever la terre, la trempa dans de l'eau, et plaqua Harry au sol avec la boue. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne put se libérer de la matière rendue aussi solide que l'acier par magie. Blaise l'acheva d'un stupéfix, et enleva la mare brunâtre qui étouffait Harry.

- Bravo à tout les deux. Magnifique combat !!!! dit Salazar, impressioné.

Le combat en question avait duré quatre heures non-stop. Blaise récupéra un peu, reprit sa forme initiale, et se mit face à Draco. Celui-ci avait passé la bague qu'il avait reçue sur un conseil de Godric.

- Met-là. Il est temps pour les révélations.

Le blond n'avait rien compris, mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il eut l'occasion de voir les pouvoirs de la bague lorsque Blaise lui lança le premier sort. Elle s'illumina, et il tomba à terre. Croyant que c'était le moment pour le battre, Blaise lui lança dix boules de feu l'une à la suite de l'autre. Elle furent toutes arrêtées par l'aura bleutée de Draco qui s'était développée tout autour de lui. Deux ailes d'un blanc immaculé lui sortirent des épaules. Ses yeux était entièrement blancs et ses cheveux poussèrent pour atteindre le bas du dos. Le nouvel Archange se releva. Blaise, voyant que comme ça, il n'avait aucune chance, reprit son apparence de démon.

Ce fut de nouveau un combat du même genre que le précédent. Il paraissait sans merci, et les deux utilisait des sorts pouvant tuer l'autre. Pourtant, un observateur extrêmement attentif aurait pû voir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à tuer, ni même blesser. Les sorts offensifs étaient uniquemment destinés à obliger l'autre à élever un bouclier qui prenait beaucoup d'énergie, de façon à le fatiguer. Blaise et Draco faiblissait rapidemment, à cause de leur première transformation trop récente. Ce fût finalement Blaise qui l'emporta, d'un coup en traître que le blond n'avait pas vu venir. Harry alla le récupérer, et l'emmena près du lac. Avec les potions de soin du brun, Draco reprit des forces rapidemment.

Harry l'informa de tout ce qu'il avait lu à la bibliothèque. Il le dit également à Blaise, qui arriva avec un pendentif. C'était un rubis, avec une rune gravée à l'intérieur.

- Il m'aidera à développer mes pouvoirs, d'après Rowena.

- Eh bien, je crois que ça fera un partout. dit Harry

- Pour ? demanda Draco

- Les duels. J'ai gagné la première année, toi la deuxième, et Blaise vient de gagner cette année-ci.

- En effet. Et si on allait fait un tour. proposa Blaise

- Moi je veut bien. Ou ça ? demanda Harry

Pour tout réponse, Blaise étendit ses ailes et s'envola. Les deux restant rirent et rejoignirent leur ami. Blaise et Draco avait encore quelques difficultées avec leurs ailes, et Harry devait souvent les rattrapper. Mais ils s'en tiraient bien, et bientôt, ils n'eurent plus besoin de l'aide de l'Ange. Ils s'amusaient à descendre en piquée, en remonter si près du sol que l'herbe leur frôlait la joue.

Lorsque Godric sortit pour voir où ils était, il faisait déjà noir. Avec leurs ailes blanches, on voyait facilement Harry et Draco. Aussi en avaient-ils changé la couleur; elles étaient maintenant d'un noir d'encre. Tout trois habillés en noir, il fallait avoir de très bon yeux pour les apercevoir. Ils se postèrent un peu en retrait de la porte, pour ne pas que la lumière les éclaire. Quand le malheureux fondateur arriva au milieu du parc, en brâmant à tue-tête des "Harryyyyy ! Blaaaaise ! Dracoooooo ! Où êêêêtes-vouuuus ?", les trois garnements lui rendirent sa magie inactive, le saisirent par les épaules et l'emmenèrent dans les airs sous ses hurlements.

- Salazaaaaaard !! Rowenaaaaaaaa ! Helgaaaaaa ! Des intruuuuuuuus !! Il m'attaaaaque aaaaaaaah !!

Harry, Draco et Blaise l'avait lâché, et Godric atterit dans le lac.

- Nom de... ! Sale gosses !! C'était vous !

Les trois riaient comme des bossus. Blaise fit apparaître de la lumière, et Draco imita Godric.

- Salazaaaaaard !!! Au secouuuuuuurs !! dit-il d'une voix aiguë

- A l'aiiiiideeee !!! renchérit Blaise

- Aidezzzzz-môaaaaaaaaa !! dit Harry

- Spèces de sale mômes !! Je vous ferais payer ça !

- Leur faire payer quoi ? demanda Salazar qui venait d'arriver

Les trois amis lui racontèrent les évènements, imitant toujours le fondateur des rouges et or d'une voix aiguë. Bientôt, tous, y compris les autres qui venaient d'arriver, se mirent à rire de l'infortune du pauvre homme. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous écroulés, Harry proposa une idée aux deux autres pour finir l'année en beauté. Ils acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent tout trois vers le château à l'insu des adultes. Il fermèrent toutes les fenêtres par de nombreux sorts que personne, hormis celui qui l'avait lancé, ne pouvait défaire. Ensuite ils refermèrent la porte dans un DONG retentissant. A ce moment-là, tous comprirent qu'ils avaient été piégés, et coururent vers les deux battants qui venaient de se refermer, et sur lesquels les trois élèves étaient occupés à opposer de nombreux sorts et autres scellés.

Malgré les suppliques, les menaces, et les tentatives désespérée pour rentrer, aucun ne consentit à ouvrir la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent fait rentrer Godric, et qu'ils eurent bien rit, qu'ils acceptèrent d'ouvrir les portes et d'enlever les sorts sur les fenêtres.

Tous se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour tout le monde, vu que les deux soeurs avaient versé une potion dans les aliments des jeunes. Ils devinrent rose à pois bleus, et n'arrivaient qu'à dire "vous êtes les plus belles, les plus intelligentes" à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était l'heure du départ. Ils eurent droit à encore un présent chacun. Draco eut son familier, qu'Helga avait trouvé dans la forêt. L'animal avait accepté de rester caché jusqu'à ce jour, pour lui faire la surprise. C'était un magnifique faucon pélerin, qui s'appelait Caraco. Tout le monde avait trouvé que c'était un nom étrange, mais il n'acceptait de répondre qu'à celui-là, alors... Blaise reçut une tenue de combat semblable à celle d'Harry, la pierre en moins. Quand à ce dernier, il reçu une clef, accompagnée de cette phrase : 

- Ton nom et ceux de tes parents aux côtés du miens seront la clef de ma demeure. lui avait dit Salazar.

Il n'avait rien pigé, mais le fondateur lui dit qu'il comprendrait plus tard. Ah bon.

Il sortirent du château et revinrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Après avoir mis tout les scellés qu'il fallait, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, et entrèrent. Tout les regards étaient posés sur eux, certains étaient soulagés, d'autres déçus. Harry lança joyeusement :

- On vous a manqué ?

Silence de mort. Pas un bruit. On aurait entendu un pet de mouche à des kilomètres. Et le dirlo explosa.

- OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS ? ON VOUS A CHERCHÉ PARTOUT !!!!! ON A ENTENDU UN HURLEMENT IL Y A UNE HEURE !!! ON A CRU QUE VOLDEMORT ÉTAIT LÀ. ET IMPOSSIBLE DE VOUS RETROUVER !!!!

- Visiblement pas partout puisque vous ne nous avez pas trouvé. Il y a une heure, vous dites ? dit Draco

Harry et Blaise explosèrent de rire. C'était le démon qui avait hurlé, lorsque Salazar l'avait réanimé après avoir été stupéfixié par Harry-léoparda. Draco avait du mal à se retenir de pouffer au souvenir de la tête de son ami furieux.

- ET CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? hurla le dingue. BANDE D'INCONSCIENTS !!!!!

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous professeur. dit Harry d'une voix inquiète remarquablement imitée. Qui a bien pû hurler ? Je vous assure que nous n'avons pas crié il y a une heure !

La colère de Dumby retomba comme un soufflé.

- Vous n'avez pas crié ? demanda-t-il

- Je vous jure que non.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Ah, ça, j'en sais rien.

Le directeur se précipita vers la sortie. Toute la journée, le corps enseignant chercha la personne qui avait bien put crier. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Blaise et Draco, aidé par Fred et Georges, cherchait le rapport avec eux et les loups. C'est Fred qui trouva la solution.

_In Draeg, (les loups, en anglais) est l'appellation des trois Brasiers possédant tout les éléments. L'on pense que c'est rapport au fait qu'ils auraient deux animagus (dont l'un est un loup) et qu'ils possèdent des yeux jaunes, des yeux de loups. Ils auraient aussi des affinités avec le Peuple des Loups, et les loups-garou._

- C'est quoi, le Peuple des Loups ?

- Aucune idée.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que lorsqu'on a une réponse à quelque chose, ça nous ramène toujours vers une autre énigme ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Sais pas. dit-il

- Maintenant que vous avez vos réponses, ou du moins une partie, je propose de rendre les profs encore plus dingues qu'ils ne le sont déjà. proposa Georges

- Excellente idée, frérot. Et comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Fred

- Moi, j'ai une idée... dit Harry.

* * *

- Harry ! C'est trop méchant ce que tu comptes faire. Et on risque de se faire tuer ! dit Fred 

- Mais non. On changera notre apparence. Avec de la poudre de Sibérie, et en éteignant toutes les bougies avant, ça fera du plus bel effet...

_Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle..._

Toutes les bougies s'éteignèrent une à une. Un froid mortel, dû à la poudre de Sibérie, fit son entrée. Les professeurs essayèrent de faire apparaître un patronus, croyant que c'était des détraqueurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas.

- Salut la compagnie. dit Harry, qui avait pris l'apparence de Voldemort

Vint ensuite Draco-Lucius, Blaise-Dimitri, Fred-Rokwood, Georges-Avery, Iris-Bellatrix, et Alira-Narcissa.

- Tu as bien peu de Mangemorts avec toi, Tom. dit Dumbledore d'une apparente tranquillité.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Mangemorts pour te tuer ! répondit Harry-Voldemort d'une voix glaciale

- Tu es bien sûr de toi...

- Je pourais dire la même chose de ta part. Mais passons ! Ne t'es-tu pas demandé où était le morveux ?

Les acteurs avaient besoin de tout leur sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de rire. La tête du Vieux Fou en train de se creuser la tête pour savoir comment ils étaient rentrés valait de l'or.

- Il est là, à la table des Serpentards.

Harry lui envoya un sourire sardonique. Dumby regarda la table, et ne vit pas le Survivant.

- Albus, il manque sept élèves ! dit McGonagal d'un ton inquiet

- Quoi ?

- Eh oui, Vieux Fou, sept élèves. dit Harry

Ils tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent. Dumbledore se leva et décréta l'alerte verte, c'est-à-dire, l'enlèvement d'un ou plusieurs élèves. La sonnerie rententit dans tout le château, et le Ministère fut alerté. A ce moment-là, toute la clique de sales gosses revinrent dans la Grande Salle sous leur apparence normale.

- OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS ENCORE ? hurla Dumbledore

- Dans nos salles communes ! C'est notre droit de rater un repas si on veut, non ?

- VOLDEMORT VIENT DE SORTIR D'ICI, BANDE D'IDIOTS !!!!

- C'est bon, on savait pas, calmez-vous.

Les aurors du Ministère arrivèrent, et demandèrent à Dumbledore qui avait été enlevé.

- Heu... En fait, personne.

- QUOI ? MAIS C'EST ABERRANT !!! POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS DÉCRÉTÉ L'ALERTE VERTE ? hurla le ministre

- Parce que Vo...

- VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR !!!! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS CONNERIES !!!!

Les sept amis riaient sous cape. Voir ce petit machin hurler sur Dumby pendant deux heures était hilarant.

* * *

_Noël arrive..._

- Alors, Harry ? En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ? demanda Draco

- Surprise ! Et toi ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas non plus, alors !

- C'est du chantage. bouda Harry

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Pfff

Harry prit son paquet, et alla dans la salle-de-bain. Au début, il voulait juste reprendre sa forme d'Ange, mais tout le monde avait dit que c'était trop dangereux. Il avait décidé de se déguiser en Elfe. Vu qu'il savait naturellement se transformer en créature de lumière, ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Il fallait juste un habit, qu'il avait.

Devant le miroir, Harry se concentra et prit lentement la forme d'un Elfe. Ses yeux se rétrécirent pour devenir en amande, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses traits devinrent plus effeminés. Il prit aussi un corps moins malingre que ce qu'il avait avec le scellé. Il s'habilla ensuite avec la tunique de combat qu'il avait reçue, et fit une tresse avec ses cheveux. Il mit son arc et ses flèches dans son dos, de même que son sabre.

Quand il sortit, il vit que tout les autres était déjà habillés. Iris s'était transformée en vampire, Blaise et Draco avait tout simplement reprit leur forme, tandis que Fred et Georges, fidèles jumeaux, étaient deux pirates. Alira avait mit ses habits elfique qu'elle avait emporté.

- Ça te va bien, Harry ! commenta Iris

- J'espère que tu seras mon cavalier ! Au moins, je serais avec un autre Elfe. fit Alira

- Pourquoi pas. dit-il avec un sourire. Au fait, vous y allez avec qui, vous autres ?

- Iris ! dit Blaise

- Une fille de Serdaigle qui s'appelle Jana. dit Draco

- Angelina. fit Fred

- Katie. dit Georges

- Bon, on y va ? On est en retard ! Tout le monde doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle.

- J'espère bien ! dit Draco

- Vantard !

- Môa ? Mais... oui !

- Idiot.

- Là, je suis pas d'accord !

- Je te demande pas ton avis.

- POTTER !!! Reviens ici, que je t'étrangle !

Avant de partir, Harry avait coloré les cheveux de Draco, pour une fois sans gel, en jaune canari.

Heureusement, le sortilège ne durait qu'une minute. Ils descendirent donc tout les sept, accompagné d'Angelina, Katie et Jana, toutes trois déguisées en reine, et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Tout le monde les regarda, alors qu'ils s'assirent à une table. Harry vit le regard calculateur du directeur se poser sur Draco, et turbiner à cent à l'heure.

- Et, Draco, fait attention à tes arrières !

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde la tête du Vieux.

- Ouh. Je crois qu'il va commettre une gaffe en me prenant pour toi. Pourtant les différences sont flagrantes!

- Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'il aurait besoin de lunettes plus performantes...

- Mouais.

Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, et finalement, s'amusèrent. Surtout en voyant que Dumby ne mangeait pas du tout, et que de la fumée lui sortait presque par les oreilles. Harry repartit vers minuit, quand il en eu assez de repousser toutes les filles qui venaient danser avec lui.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Harry regardait l'astre nocturne, et se demandait où pouvait être Remus. Harry savait que le loup-garou avait trouvé deux enfants, et qu'il avait décidé de les garder. Il n'avait pas pu les adopter, mais comme c'était des loups-garou aussi, il était autorisé à les garder. La fille avait trois ans, son frère, cinq. Leur famille était morte, tuée par Greyback. Il se déshabilla, et plongea dans le lac, transformé en nymphe des eaux. C'était bizarre à dire, puisque normalement, l'on disait qu'il n'y avait que des femmes. Mais il avait put voir le contraire, et s'était dit qu'il essayerait. Nager lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il adorait l'eau. Quand il sortit, après trois heures, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec trois loups-garou. Il se transforma vite en panthère, et les regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Harry joua avec eux le restant de la nuit, ses soucis oubliés l'espace d'un instant. Quand le soleil commença à se lever, les loups voulurent partir. Harry les suivit jusqu'au petit lac qu'abritait la forêt. Là, il y vit Remus, et les deux enfants, Louve et Jolan. Il sauta de joie, et courut vers eux, renversant Remus, qui se demandait pourquoi le fauve était si content de le voir.

Harry roula sur le côté, et se retransforma en humain.

- Harry !

- Remus ! Je ne savais pas que tu était à Poudlard !

- Et je ne savais pas que tu était animagus.

- Ben...

- En combien de temps ?

- Un jour et demi.

- Un jour et demi ! Mais c'est impossible !!!

- C'est possible, quand on a le sortilège adapté et de bons yeux.

- James et Sirius ont trouvé le sort, mais ils ont mis plusieurs mois à apprivoiser leur animagus, et surtout à se transformer.

- En fait, mon animagus principal est un serpent. Un basilic, plus exactement. Et comme Calad était devant moi, j'avais un exemple.

- Je vois. Ton animagus principal ?

- Je suis multi-animagi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas choisir la couleur de ton animal ? Je croyais que tu adorait la panthère noire.

- Si, mais je ne peux pas me transformer en animal noir. Et toi, en fait, c'est quoi, ton animagus ?

- Un loup-garou n'a pas d'animagus.

- Bien sûr que si ! Du moins s'il était sorcier avant de le devenir. Et comme c'est ton cas...

- Dis, tonton Harry, tu pourra m'apprendre ? demanda Louve

Les deus enfants l'appelaient toujours "tonton Harry". Il rit.

- Bien sûr, ma puce.

- Et moi ?

- Mais oui, Jolan. Et votre oncle aussi ! Et maintenant ! J'ai tout mon temps.

- Moi aussi, mais... tes amis ne s'inquièteront pas ?

- Ils réussiront à me trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence par qui ?

- Moi !!! dit Jolan

- Allez. Assieds-toi. Voilà. _animagi revelio_ !

Harry fit la même chose avec Remus et Louve, et attendit. Il alla se promener dans la forêt, en compagnie de ses familiers, transformé en loup blanc. Lorsque le soir vint, il retourna près du lac, et vit Louve et Jolan qui s'amusait à se poursuivre, tandis que Remus les regardait en souriant.

- Alors ? C'est quoi ?

- Moi, je suis un loup !!! hurla Louve, toute contente.

- Un renard ! cria Jolan tout aussi fort.

- C'est merveilleux. Et toi, Mus ?

- Devine.

- Un loup ?

- Non ! Je savais que tu dirais ça.

- Ben... heu... un lion ?

- Lynx.

- Oula, t'es plus gros que moi !

- Gros ? Stupide môme !!!

Harry lui tira la langue.

- Je suppose qu'il vous a expliqué comment se transformer.

- Oui. Mais tu as dit qu'avec un modèle, ce serais plus facile, non ?

- Je vais les chercher, maintenant que je sais ce que c'est.

Harry repartit, et trouva facilement un loup et un renard. Pour le lynx, il ne trouva pas. Il ramena déjà les deux animaux près du lac, en leur expliquant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils hochèrent la tête, et coururent près des enfants.

- Un lynx, ici, j'ai peu de chance d'en trouver. Donc, je vais me transformer moi-même. Ce sera plus simple.

- Harry...

- Oui ?

- ... Merci !!

- Je t'en prie. fit le brun avec un grand sourire

Il se transforma, et resta devant Remus à gambader toute la journée. Le crépuscule accueillit un mignon petit louveteau, ainsi qu'un petit renard. Remus avait réussit à se transformer au milieu de l'après-midi.

- Vous avez été plus rapide que moi !!! dit Harry

- Boude pas !

- Je boude pas. Maintenant, ça va être très facile de vous transformer.

- Mais moi, je devrai repartir maintenant. Et toi, tu devrais rentrer au château !

- Oui. Bon voyage.

Harry leur fit un clin d'oeil, et alla dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ses amis ne lui posèrent qu'une question.

- Alors, en quel animaux tes petits cousins se sont transformés ?

- Renard et loup.

- Eh ben , eh ben... dit Draco, d'un air amusé. Et Remus ?

- En Lynx.

* * *

_Lundi, cours de DCFM..._

- Bien, prenez votre livre chapitre... oui, miss Granger ?

- Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas de pratique ?

- Je vous l'ai dit en début d'année, me semble-t-il.

- Oui, mais maintenant, vous avez la preuve que Vous-Savez-Qui est bien revenu.

- Cela suffit, miss Granger !!! Livre, chapitre 10 ! hurla Ombrage

_Mercredi, cours de sortilège..._

- Très bien, miss Granger. 5 pts pour Griffondor, pour avoir réussit ce sortilège.

Flitwick leur apprenait à cristaliser une fleur. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle devienne transparente. "Sinon, c'est trop dur, et vous n'y arriverez pas", qu'il avait dit.

-_cristallia_!

Sa fleur de lys se transforma complètement en cristal.

- Ooooh. Bravo, Mr Potter. 20 pts pour Serpentard. Expliquez donc à la classe comment avez-vous fait. Car avec le sort que je vous ai donné, il est impossible d'atteindre un si bon réusltat.

Harry soupira.

- A la place de "_cristalilum_", il faut dire "_cristallia_".

Granger essaya aussitôt, espérant rattraper Serpentard qui avait pris beaucoup d'avance depuis que Harry, Blaise et Draco flinguaient tout les records en matière de réussite.

-_cristallia_ !!!

- Non !

Trop tard.

- Mais quelle conne !!! dit Draco

- Que c'est-il passé ? Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- C'est de la Magie Ancienne, professeur, et quand on est pas habitué, faire un sort aussi compliqué est une mauvaise idée.

La fleur avait explosé, et Granger était cristalisée, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Ça ne devait pas faire du bien.

* * *

_Fin février..._

Deux mois étaient passés, sous les mauvais coups des cinq garnements, à savoir: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred et Georges; et d'Iris et Alira, qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur fournir les ingrédients ou les coups de pouces nécessaires. De même que Severus, auquel ils pouvaient faire confiance si jamais ils avaient besoin d'un alibi.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas les gosses qui étaient en cause. Mais Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Les vrais.

- Alors, Dumbledore ? J'ai appris que vous vous étiez fait berner par sept personnes ? Comment avez-vous pu me confondre avec de minables acteurs ?

- Pardon ?

- Parce que vous ne le saviez toujours pas ?

- AH NON !!!! Là, Tom, tu vas trop loin !

C'était Harry qui avait parlé. Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que de un, il était pas sensé le savoir, de deux, tu nous traites pas de minables !

- Harry ! s'indigna Dumbledore. C'était toi ?

- Môa ? Quelle idée ! Jamais, voyons ! répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne convainquit personne.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter. Et comment as-tu fait ?

- Ben, polynectar !

Voldemort failli s'étrangler.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, calme. Je rigole. Un bête sort, c'est tout.

- Harry ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? dit Dumby

- Heu... Voldychou vient de me poser la question, professeur. Et que je sache, j'y ai répondu.

Ledit Voldychou lança un regard meurtrier au brun, lequel répondit par un sourire innocent.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Vos têtes étaient à mourir de rire, quand le ministre vous a engueulés parce que vous aviez déclanché l'alerte verte ! Et puis, si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! répondit Draco

- Et je peut savoir ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Voldemort

Harry sourit. Lui, Blaise et Draco se tinrent la main, et envoyèrent la scène de ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses soldats. Il parut surpris que les trois puissent passer aussi facilement ses barrières.

Bellatrix s'insurgea.

- Vous m'avez copié !!! C'est immonde ! Qui était moi ? Que je lui éclate la tête !

- Moi. dit Iris

- T'es qui, toi ? cracha-t-elle

- Je vous conseille de vous taire, Lestrange, si vous ne voulez pas causer quelques ennuis à votre maître.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. dit Voldemort

- C'est très simple. Vous êtes en train de négocier avec les Elfes pour avoir leur aide. Et je pourrais... disons_m'arranger_ pour couper complètement les ponts sans espoir de retour, pour insulte.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es importante, petite peste ? reprit Bellatrix

- Bella, tais-toi ! ordonna Voldemort

- Mais maître...

- J'ai dit tais-toi ! En attendant, je ne savais que le petit Potter se rebellait.

- Bah...

- N'empêche qu'on s'est bien amusé ! dit Fred. Une fois sortit, on s'est tous écroulé de rire. Et c'était tout juste. On restait trois secondes de plus et on éclatait.

- Mr Weasley ! Vous aussi ? dit McGonagal

- Ça suffit ! 50 pts de moins par élèves ayant participé à cette mascarade.

- Et le professeur Rogue ? Il nous a aidé ! dit Harry

- Potter ! Vous ne savez donc pas vous taire ? s'exclama l'homme en noir

- Ah non ! Si on plonge, vous plongez avec ! C'est vrai quoi. L'image de Voldemort, Dimitri, Bellatrix et des Malfoys, on la connaissait bien. Mais celle de Rookwood, et d'Avery, qu'on avait jamais vu, on a eu besoin de vous !

- Severus ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Et le danger que ça représentait ? dit Dumbledore

- Quel danger ? La blague n'était peut-être pas du meilleur goût, mais elle ne représentait aucun danger !

- Bien sûr que si ! Nous aurions pu les tuer !

- Vous vous sur-estimez, professeur... dit Draco

Cela jeta un léger froid sur la salle. Les insultes fusèrent bientôt des deux côtés, arbitrées par Voldemort, qui lançait parfois sont petit commentaire pour envenimer les choses.

- Mage de pacotille ! Vieillard stupide ! disait Harry, furieux

- Bien d'accord avec toi, Potter. Pour une fois... dit Voldemort

- Espèce de bon à rien, je n'aurais jamais dû d'entraîner, tu es trop idiot pour ça !!

- M'entraîner ? Vous ne m'avez jamais entraîné !!

Tout les trois excédé, les auras de Blaise et Draco firent leur apparition. De même que celles d'Harry, qui réussit à ne faire sortir que la noire, l'argentée, et la rouge. Calmé par Elen qui s'efforçait de rétablir la tranquillité.

# Calme-toi, Harry. Tu vas perdre ta couverture ! #

Harry s'arrêta de vociférer, contempla les auras de ses amis, et lança joyeusement :

- Mince, j'avais oublié. Merci Tom !

- Pour quoi ? demanda celui-ci

- Pour avoir essayer de me tuer !

- Tu te sens tout à fait bien, Potter ?

- Absolument ! En essayant de le faire, tu m'a donné trois auras.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- La rouge, c'est mon aura normale. La noire, c'est celle que tu m'a donnée, et l'argentée, c'est la protection de ma mère. Donc, merci !

- Mais je t'en prie. Je recommence quand tu veux !

- Non, merci, ça ira, je crois. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais t'as rien d'autre à faire ? Si ? Parfait. Au revoir, Tom !

- Mais je compte rester, vois-tu. Et même attaquer.

- Mais non, mais non. _Inflammare._

Il traça une rune, et renvoya Voldemort et sa clique dans son château, avec impossibilité d'en sortir pendant trois semaines. Autant dire qu'un certain lord n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, et était furax.

* * *

_Bureau de Dumbledore..._

- Je suis déçu, Harry ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Ton attitude est déplorable !

$ Et gnagnagna, j'en ai rien à foutre ! $

# Dis-lui que tu es désolé, que tu regrettes, et que tu ne le feras plus ! lui dit Elen

Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je vais jamais lui dire ça !

Il faut qu'il continue à croire que tu es son pantin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard !

Ok, d'accord... #

- Je suis désolé professeur. Vraiment désolé. Mais je m'ennuyais un peu, et bon, c'est peut-être idiot, mais ça m'avait paru amusant sur le coup. Je ne le ferai plus monsieur, c'est promis !!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'avec des excuses, ça marchera ? Je ne suis plus dupe !

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait appris avec Salazar beaucoup de chose, et savait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Il sentit que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans son esprit. Il mit un piège, montrant un esprit pas du tout protégé, et plusieurs pensées disant qu'il était rongé de remords. Dumbledore ressortit.

- Très bien, mon enfant. Je vais te croire pour cette fois. Ne recommence plus en coup pareil !

Harry lui fit un sourire Colgate jusque derrière les oreilles.

- Oui, monsieur !

- Un bonbon au citron ?

Pour montrer sa "bonne" volonté, Harry rit et prit un bonbon. Il grimaça intérieurement. Dumby eu un visage rayonnant; enfin quelqu'un qui acceptait !

Harry sortit du bureau, écoeuré. Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir avant ? Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Comment c'est passé ton entrevue avec le vieux ?

- Bof, pas mal. Il m'a cru comme quoi, j'étais désolé, rongé de remords et que je ne le ferai plus, promis juré !

- Y'a des andouilles partout, pas vrai ?

- C'est sûr ! Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Tu joue le parfait petit chien-chien à son maî-maître, et tu laisse couler de l'eau sous les ponts. Ensuite, tu prépare ton excuse pour que le Vioque te laisse venir chez moi.

- Peuh ! C'est tout trouvé : je te soupçonne d'être un Mangemort, et je voudrais vérifier. De même qu'aider le Ministère pour une éventuelle perquisition. Il me laisse venir à coup sûr.

- Mouais. Adopte profil bas, quand même. On ne sait jamais.

- frrrrrr !

Siri, le retour. L'hermine venait lui lécher le visage quatre fois par jour, tout heureux. Il était partit trois heures, et ça paraissait être une éternité pour la boule de poil, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire la fête pendant deux mois. Conclusion : TOUJOURS penser à le prendre avec quand on partait pour plus d'une heure. **Condition existencielle.**

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) les portes stoppent 

(2) arrêter

(3) pousse (ou) tasse

(4) attacher (ou) retenir prisonnier

* * *

Et encore un chapitre ;) Dans le prochain, il y aura une ch'tite surprise !! Enfin, non, une grosse surprise (ça va durer plusieurs chapitres... donc... ) Et il y aura bientôt une autre rencontre Harry/Voldy (mais dans le prochain, navrée)... et celle-là, elle sera... niahahahah... Voldy-saucisson !!! Bon, j'en dis pas plus, quand même :D 

Voldemort : Elle a encore eu une idée de dingue !! Sauve qui peeeuuut (s'enfuit à toutes jambes)

Moi : Mais naaaan (court après Voldy) Revieeeens

P'tite soeur qui reste toute seule et qui murmure, désespérée : Des fous dans cette maison !! Rien que des fous !!

Moi qui suis revenue avec une poêle en main : Excuse-moi ?

P'tite soeur : Nonon, rien ! Rien du tout !

Voldy qui murmure : Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de bourreau... BOING ! aïe !

Moi qui regarde la pauvre poêle toute cabossée : Snif. Ma poêle est cassé-é-é-éééé

P'tite soeur qui soupire : Je vis dans un asile, c'est pas possible autrement !! BOING ! CRAAAC ! aïeuh !!

Moi qui regarde d'un air désolé les deux morceaux de la défunte poêle puis qui fait un sourire innocent : On va s'en aller ici, j'ai des comptes à régler...

* * *

Bonne année 2008 et meilleurs voeux !!!

Un p'tite review, s'vous-plait ? En souvenir de ma poêle ?


	18. Chapter 17

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

_Draco :_ faucon : Caraco

**Chapitre 17**

_Quartier des Mangemorts, Manoir Voldemort_

Dimitri plaisantait avec ses "collègues" quand Hedwidge arriva.

- Eh ! C'est pas la chouette de Potter ? demanda MacNair

- Heu, si, je pense. répondit Dimitri

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, qui repartit. La lettre était écrite en russe.

_Tu m'avais demandé comment je savais tout ça sur Dumbledore. Ce sont les Fondateurs qui me l'ont apprit. Ils "vivent" sous forme d'hologrammes spéciaux dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Pas mal, non ? Comme tu vois, j'ai aussi apprit plusieurs langues, et aussi des sorts. Je ne te dirai pas lesquels, cependant._

_Dasvidania_

_Harry_

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Oh, rien, rien.

Il se leva et alla demander audience à Voldemort. Il lui montra la lettre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête et la lui rendit sans un mot.

* * *

_Hall, Poudlard..._

- Allez, Harry, dépêche-toi ! Le train part dans 20 minutes ! C'est juste le temps de descendre.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Draco, Blaise et Harry embarquèrent dans la dernière calèche, et arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ils firent le voyage en toute tranquilité, excepté que Granger et Weasley vinrent les emmerder au milieu du trajet.

**Flash Back**

Harry observait une partie d'échec entre ses deux amis, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur la belette et le castor.

- Harry ! On te cherchait ! dit le rouquin

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Harry d'une voix polaire

- Te parler. S'il-te-plait, Harry. C'est important. dit Granger, suppliante

Harry réfléchit un moment, se leva, et les suivit dans leur compartiment.

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ?

- Harry, tu sais, on ne t'en veut pas, hein !!

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? A propos de ?

- Et bien, de ta crise. On comprend que tu ai voulu faire un peu d'ordre, et avoir un peu de calme. Mais...

- Stop, stop, stop. Une minute. Je ne vous suis pas bien. Quelle crise ? De quoi vous me parlez ?

- Ben, tu as été à Serpentard, tu nous as renié et tout ça... Mais on ne t'en veut pas. On aimerais juste que tu... arrêtes ça, que tout redevienne comme avant. dit Granger

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir et rentra dans l'esprit de la fille. Il revit le moment qu'elle et Weasley ont passé avec le Vioque, juste avant le départ. Il leur demandait de regagner son amitié, qu'il avait des remords pour ce qui c'était passé lors de leur blague, et que s'ils parvenaient à le convaincre, ils pouraient de nouveau le surveiller. Et que s'il acceptait de retourner avec eux, ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui, et tout le bataclan.

- Je vais réfléchir... Je suis un peu perdu, tu sais.

Il leur fit un sourire triste qui n'aurait pas dupé un aveugle. Mais il ne remarquèrent rien.

- Bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire la miss-je-sais-tout.

Il retourna près de ses amis, et leur exposa le problème.

- Tu peux lui dire que tu accepte, que tu te rend compte que c'était idiot, et tu auras ta couverture assurée. Mais, tu les auras tout les temps dans les pattes.

- Ah non, si j'accepte, on se divise le temps en trois, et c'est chacun à notre tour, sous un déguisement pour vous deux !!!

- Attend, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je vais devoir faire semblant d'être ami avec eux ? dit Draco en plissant les yeux

- Ben si...

- Il y a une autre solution. Tu leur dit que tu es d'accord, mais qu'il vaux mieux que tu continue à nous surveiller, parce qu'on est suspects. dit Blaise

# Ca semble être une bonne idée. fit Elen #

- Pas mal. Ok, je leur dirai ça.

- Va leur dire maintenant. Et reste avec eux pendant la fin du voyage. Ca les confortera de l'idée que tu un petit gryffi bien gentil !

- Tu veux plus de moi, c'est ça ! fit Harryavec un faux air larmoyant

- Mais siiii. Allez, va.

- Pfff. A tantôt.

Harry rejoingnît Granger et Weasley. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Heuu... Je ne vous dérange pas ? dit-il

- Non, pas du tout. dit Granger. Assied-toi, Harry.

- Merci. J'ai... Je... Je suis désolé. Simplement, pour rester avec eux, j'ai dû jouer le jeu, vous comprenez ?

- Mais pourquoi rester avec eux ? demanda Weasley. Pourquoi tu ne lâches pas ces sales serpents ?

- Pour Voldemort. Avec eux, j'apprend beaucoup de ses missions et autres. C'est pour ça que je suis allé à Serpentard. Je savais que le choixpeau m'y enverait, et comme ça, je pouvais espionner Voldemort et ses sbires, et comprendre un peu comment il fonctionne en étant moi-même au milieu de Serpentards.

- Je comprend. Oh, Harry, tu n'était pas obligé de faire un tel sacrifice ! dit Granger d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

- Je l'ai choisi, Hermione. dit-il en réussissant à ne pas lui cracher son nom à la figure. Et je suis désolé, Ron, de t'avoir frappé, mais si je faisais rien, ils auraient eu des soupçons.

- Pas grave, Harry, c'est oublié.

- Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces animaux que tu as près de toi ? demanda le castor en lui montrant Calad, Ithil et Siri.

$ Ca ne te regarde pas, connasse $

- Mes familiers. Sauf celui-là : c'est une hermine que j'ai recueilli. Il était blessé. Vous auriez dû voir Pomfresh, quand elle l'a soigné. Elle était en admiration devant lui !!

- Tes familiers ? C'est magnifique !

- Mais, pourquoi un serpent ? demanda Ron, l'air dégouté, et plus vraiment convaicu du repentir de son "ami".

- Je suppose que c'est mon côté serpentard. J'ai un léopard, aussi. Mais elle est avec les bagages; le contrôleur a interdit les trop gros animaux. Calad, le serpent, je pouvais encore le cacher, mais Salmiria, elle est beaucoup trop grande ! On peut aller la voir, si vous voulez.

A partir de ce moment-là, les deux crétins furent persuadé qu'Harry était de leur côté. Il les mena jusqu'au léopard blanc. Salmiria, toute heureuse de revoir son sorcier, lui sauta dessus.

- Et Salmi, doucement tu m'écrases !

# Désolé #

- C'est pas grave. Je te présente Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis.

# Soi-disant. Ce sont surtout les pires faux-cul que la terre aie porté ! précisa Harry

Je vois... #

Salmiria, comprenant le stratagème des trois garçons, lècha le visage de Granger et Weasley, essayant de paraître joyeuse.

Le train entra en gare. Harry dit au revoir aux pigeons, et leur dit qu'il devait absolument revenir avec Draco et Blaise. Ils lui firent un sourire de compassion tout dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Il rejoignit ses amis.

- Tu as réussi ? demanda Blaise

- Oui, mais je me demande encore comment j'ai pu ne rien voir à leurs sourires faux ! grimaça le brun

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry, c'est notre compagnie ! Avant, tu étais idiot. Grâce aux Serpentards, tu es intelligent. dit Draco en bombant le torse

- Bien sûûûr, Draco. Tu te vanterais pas un peu, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Moi ? Meuh non !

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Harry était arrivé à Malfoy's Manor, qui était toujours aussi somptueux.

- Oh, monsieur Malfoy, j'ai...

- Lucius, Harry. Combien devrais-je te le dire ?

- Heu, oui, désolé. Lucius, j'ai un problème, en fait, je... heu...je...

- Pour ta visite au Paradis ? Oui, nous sommes au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes même au courant du... surplus.

- Du surplus ?

- Tu verras bien. Tu reste donc trois jours ici, puis on ira là-bas.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Ils arrivèrent au salon, où ils trouvèrent Narcissa.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Il est amusant de constater que tu as tout de suite appelé ma femme par son prénom, mais que tu persistes à m'appeler "monsieur Malfoy".

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est parce que tu lui fait peur ! lui dit sa femme

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! dit Harry

- Allez, venez les deux, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Draco les emmena au troisième étage, et leur indiqua deux portes. Harry entra dans la chambre qui serait la sienne pendant les vacances. Verte, bien sûr, elle était magnifique. Comme tout dans ce manoir, en fait. Celle de Blaise était de la même couleur, mais arrangée de telle façon qu'elle était complètement différente de la sienne.

Pendant trois jours, Harry s'amusa comme un dingue, entre les duels, qu'ils continuaient pour entretenir la forme, la lecture de quelques livres, bien que le plus souvent, il connaissait déjà en détail ce qu'il y avait marqué, et même parfois plus. Il avait beaucoup rit, notamment quand Draco, pour s'amuser, posa la traditionnelle question pour emmerder les parents : "papa, quand est-ce que j'aurai un petit frère ?". Mais ça marche mieux quand on est plus petit, parce que c'est posé en toute innocence. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas ici. Par contre, ce qui l'avait fait _vraiment_ rire, c'était la réponse de Lucius.

**Flash Back**

- Père ? Dites-moi, quand est-ce que j'aurai un petit frère ?

Narcissa eu un drôle de sourire et, à la place de s'étouffer, comme l'avait prédit Draco, Lucius lui dit :

- Dans sept mois, Draco. On comptait t'en parler justement.

Ce fut Draco qui s'étouffa.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte de deux mois. Puisque tu as posé la question, je suppose que tu l'a remarqué. Et ce n'est pas un garçon, c'est une fille. répondit Narcissa

- Heu...oui, oui, bien sûr, je l'avais remarqué. Tu comptes l'appeler comment ? dit Draco, rouge écrevisse devant le foutage de gueule de ses parents, qui arboraient un sourire moqueur

- Talia.

Harry et Blaise, eux, se bidonnaient allègrement dans le dos de leur ami. Faut dire aussi que, bien que ce n'était pas _très_flagrant, on pouvait voir que Narcissa était enceinte...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Enfin, bref, maintenant que ces trois jours magnifiques étaient passé, Harry se demandait comment il allait se rendre au Paradis. Ben, oui, quoi, c'est pas la porte à côté.

Deux hiboux arrivèrent alors. Un qu'il reconnu comme étant Coquecigrue, l'agaçant petit truc appartenant à la belette, et un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attrappa d'abord le machin, comme ça, il en serait débarrassé.

_Cher Harry,_

_j'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop chez les serpents. Ca doit être une horreur, je te plaint vraiment._

$ mon cul, oui $

_Ron et moi, on est partit avec toute la famille dans les Alpes faire du ski. On s'amuse beaucoup là-bas, et on pense à toi, et à tes malheurs._

$ Ils t'ont rien demandé, mes malheurs $

_Bonne chance, _

_Hermione_

Ils voulaient de ses nouvelles ? Ils en auront !

_Chère Hermione,_

_je suis content que tu t'amuse bien, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai appris plusieurs choses qui ne manqueront pas d'intéresser Dumbledore. C'est déjà ça. Mais Malfoy junior a décidé de partir à Outsiplou-les-bains-de-pieds, et je ne pense pas que Coq pourra me retrouver. Quel con, parfois, ce type !_

_Enfin, bon..._

_Passe le bonjour à Ron et à la famille Weasley._

_Harry_

Plus hypocrite que ça, tu meurs. Mais c'était Draco qui avait insisté pour mettre la partie sur lui, disant que comme ça, ils nous foutrons la paix. Et de toute façons, c'était vrai que Coquecigrue ne pourrait pas les retrouver au Paradis. Alors...

Il prit la lettre de l'autre oiseau. Elle contenait un collier à l'effigie d'un phénix blanc.

_Harry,_

_le collier est un portoloin. Il s'activeras à midi. Soyez prêts._

_Glorfindel_

Clair, net et précis.

* * *

A midi, ils avaient donc pris le portoloin, et avaient atterri dans une grande pièce blanche. Harry, Blaise et Draco avait retrouvé leur apparence. De même que Lucius, qui paraissait assez étonné. Il avait des grandes ailes de chauve-souris, semblables à celles de Blaise. Ces yeux, auparavant gris acier, étaient maintenant noirs, avec un fente gris foncé.

- Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

- Heu, oui. Je voulais vous en parler... dit Harry

- De quoi ?

- Eh, bien, vous... heu... vous êtes...

- Je suis ?

- Un démon majeur.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla le blond

- Vous êtes le protecteur. Vous êtes un démon majeur.

Lucius le regarda comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et se laissa tomber. Son épouse réagit à temps et fit apparaître une chaise.

- C'est impossible... dit-il

- Bien sûr que non. dit Glorfindel, qui venait d'arriver. Ici, tout est vrai. On ne peut pas mentir. C'est pour ça que vous avez repris votre apparence.

Pendant deux minutes, un silence de mort plana au-dessus de la pièce.

- Venez, reprit-il, je vais vous présenter aux autres. Exceptionellement, comme nous allons avoir l'intronisation de personnes des deux côtés, les démons sont venus ici. Il vaudrait mieux faire la cérémonie au plus vite, ils ne sont pas très à l'aise.

$ Sans blague ? $

Les cinq le suivirent jusque dans une sorte de grande arène, qui devait bien faire la taille de Poudlard. D'un côté, toutes les personnes présentes étaient habillées de blanc. De l'autre, elles étaient en noir, et semblaient mal à l'aise. Certains regardaient nerveusement de tout les côtés, d'autres trituraient leurs habits, enfin, bref, l'ambiance était assez tendue.

Au centre de l'arène, se trouvait un cercle dans lequel se tenaient huit personnes.

- Bienvenue au Paradis, messieurs, madame. dit Gabriel

Ils murmurèrent un faible remerciement, que l'on entendit à peine.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna, et vit Remus avec ses ailes, et tout l'atirail des démons, accompagné des deux enfants.

- Remus !!!

Il courut rejoindre son oncle de coeur.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ailes ? Et les miennes ? Et qu'est-ce que je fout ici ? Et on est où ? Et...

- Eh, oh, doucement. Une question à la fois ! dit Harry en riant

Le brun lui résuma rapidement la situation, et le loup-garou eut des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mais avant qu'il ne put dire que c'était impossible, Morphée l'interrompit.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons vous décerner vos nouveaux pouvoirs. D'abord, les Ténèbres.

Les Blancs se reculèrent un peu. Quatre personnes entourèrent Blaise, Lucius et Remus, et murmurèrent une incantation. A la fin, les trois démons semblèrent iradier. Ils étaient englobés dans une lumière noire aux reflets bleus. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, mais une aura de puissance les entouraient.

Cinq personnes habillées de blanc firent de même avec Harry et Draco.

- Draco, viens avec moi, s'il-te-plait. dit Gabriel

Ils s'éloignèrent en sortirent par la porte située en face de celle par laquelle ils étaient rentrés.

Morganna, ou Iris, demanda également à Blaise de la suivre. Satan s'occupa de Remus, des enfants et de Lucius.

Quand à Harry, ce fut avec Glorfindel qu'il alla.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses que tu te dois de savoir. Et te présenter à tout le monde. Ensuite, on inversera le rôles, et tu iras avec Satan. D'accord ?

- Ca, ça me rappelle Iris. D'accord ? Non ? Tant pis, t'as pas le choix !

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est plus poli de demander, même si la personne n'a pas le choix. Suis-moi, maintenant.

L'Elfe le mena à travers plusieurs couloirs, tous de couleur blanche, dorée, ou bleue. Il le présenta à de nombreux Archanges, et lui fit visiter les endroits importants des sept ciels. Harry discuta avec Michaël, le Roi des Elfes Blancs. Discussion très instructives, d'ailleurs. Il apprit beaucoup sur les créatures magiques pendant une petite heure. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Morphée et Li'faen. Mais pas de Gabriel, occupé à instruire Draco. Il apprit aussi qu'il y avait sept ciels, le plus importants était le septième. De même qu'il y avait sept cercles en Enfer, le plus important étant également le septième. Décidément, chiffre sept, quand tu nous tiens... sept ciels, sept cercles, sept noirs, sept blancs... Et d'autres exemples encore !

Enfin, bref, après une après-midi bien remplie, ce fut les Enfers qu'il visita. La visite en question dura jusqu'au milieu de la nuit mais, étrangement, il n'était pas fatigué.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry détailla le maître des lieux. Grand, bien bâti, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le creux des reins, des yeux de braise, et bien sûr, une paire d'ailes noires. Mais contrairement à la plupart des démons, c'était des ailes de plumes, comme Iris. Là aussi, il fut présenté aux différents démons, discuta avec les plus importants, et visita un tout petit peu. Aux Enfers, leurs couleurs préférées étaient le noir, le rouge et l'ocre. Déclinés sur toutes leurs formes.

Il fut convenu qu'ils dormiraient tout les cinq en Enfer, étant donné qu'il y avait plus de démons qui avaient été intronisé, et que Narcissa ne voulait pas quitter son mari. Tout c'était déroulé à une vitesse stupéfiante.

* * *

- Vous allez repartir. Mais pas à Malfoy's Manor. dit Satan d'une voix enthousiate. La "surprise" d'Harry est prête, je pense. Nous y serons aussi. Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça !!!

- Manquer quoi ?

- Oh, tu verras bien.

- C'était ça, le "surplus" ? demanda Harry à Lucius

- C'était ça, oui.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une allée bordée d'arbre. Il y avait une grille avec un lion et un serpent, survolés par un aigle et soutenus par un blaireau gravé dessus. Le même emblème qu'il y avait sur la clef que lui avait donné les fondateurs...

Harry mit la clef dans la petite serrure, et poussa la grille. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée. A gauche, il y avait une forêt. A droite, un lac immense, dont on n'en voyait pas la fin. Des cygnes y glissaient paresseusement.

Après environ une heure de marche dans un paradis terrestre, ils arrivèrent devant une arche, gardée par deux phénix de pierre. Satan s'avança.

-_ael_ (1)

Les statues s'animèrent.

- Bienvenue à vous. dit l'un deux en courbant la tête.

- Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Imladris. (2) dit l'autre

Il entrèrent dans un atrium, aussi grand que la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Il y avait au milieu une fontaine de marbre blanc représentant une licorne cabrée, d'où jaillissait une eau claire et pure. Il y avait aussi cinq grande portes à double battants derrière elle. L'une était en argent, avec deux serpents vert s'enroulant autour des montants. Un autre était en or, gardée par deux lion. La troisième était en bronze, avec un aigle au-dessus. Quand à la quatrième, elle était d'onyx et gravée d'un blaireau passant sur les deux battants. La cinquième, et la plus grande, était en mithril et gravée de runes elfiques.

- Par où va-t-on ? demanda Harry

- La porte du milieu.

Ils passèrent donc par la porte de mithril, qui s'ouvrit sur un hall gigantesque. Celui qu'ils venaient de traverser passerait facilement pour un placard à balais à côté de cette pièce. Il y avait un mur entièrement vitré, qui ressemblait à un aquarium géant, des portraits, des portes bien sûr, etc... Lentement, alors que les visiteurs regardaient, étonnés, la décoration et l'amménagement du hall, celui-ci se remplit. De nombreuses personnes, comprenant elfes, hommmes, nain, sirènes (dans l'aquarium), vampires, loups-garou, et encore bien d'autres, apparaissaient et dévisageaient les nouveaux arrivés. Une elfe s'avança. Elle s'inclina

- Kvetha Fricäya (3)

- Atra esterní ono thelduin.(4) répondit Harry en portant deux doigts à sa bouche

- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr (5) dit l'Elfe en retournant le salut

- Un du evarínya ono varda (6) reprit le brun

Les autres firent de même, et le sourire de l'Elfe s'agrandit.

- Bienvenue à Imladris. dit-elle en anglais.

Un nain s'avança.

Il s'inclina si bas que sa longue barbe toucha le sol.

- Niebveûne la hosatûeï sovû ej (7) dit-il

- Eciremer osis en (8) répondit Satan

- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ? demanda Remus

- Vous êtes à Imladris. répondit le nain. Ici, il y a de nombreuse créatures qui ont demandé asile, chose que les fondateurs, puis leurs descendants, leur ont accordé. Celui qui est avec vous devra également le confirmer, ou refuser. Dans ce cas, nous devrons nous en aller.

Pendant son explication, le nain regardait Harry avec insistance.

- Lûsexairpe sovû en ej saïmaja ûqe erûdaïsot ne uiq xecû a sid !(9) dit Harry

Le nain lui fit un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles, et s'inclina en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Vous devez allez dans les autres maisons, et revenir plus tard. dit un elfe à Harry

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Les dix-huit personnes sortirent du hall, et revinrent dans l'atrium.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry

- Tu dois ouvrir la première porte. dit Maximilien, le roi des Elfes Noirs

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif et s'approcha de la porte en argent. Il était marqué, au-dessus de celle-ci _Welcom to Slyther's House_. Il chercha une serrure, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence; il n'y en avait pas. "Ton nom et ceux de tes parents aux côtés du mien seront la clef de ma demeure". Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet.

- Harry James Potter, descendant de Salazar Serpentard et fils de Lily et James Potter !

**ss** Bienvenue à Sssslyther'ssss House, Maître Harry **ss** lui dirent les serpents

La porte s'ouvrit. Il y avait aussi un énorme hall, mais assez petit cependant, comparé au premier. Des serpents s'enroulaient autour des piliers aux quatres coins de la pièce. Il y en avait aussi autour des différentes portes. Qui avait-il sur les murs, gravés dans toutes les couleurs et de toutes les races ? Des serpents !! Bravoooo.

Un minuscule elfe de maison arriva.

- Loga est content que Mylord soit arrivé, monsieur. Loga va montrer à Mylord ce qu'il doit faire. Parkie va montrer la maison aux amis de Mylord, messieurs et mesdames.

Un autre elfe de maison vint, encore plus petit que le premier, et commença à tirer le pantalon de Satan. Celui-ci, agacé, l'envoya bouler trois mètres plus loin.

- Mais Parkie doit vous montrer la maison ! dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë

Et il recommença, essaya d'avancer en même temps.

- Nous n'aurons jamais fini si vous continuez à rester sur place !! dit-il en s'arrêtant deux secondes... pour reprendre de plus belle.

Satan, excédé, le prit par sa tunique, et l'ammena à hauteur de son visage.

- Dis-moi, Parkie, tu tiens vraiment à mourir, toi !

- Satan, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera dans deux jours, si tu commence déjà à massacrer mes elfes de maison après les cinq premières minutes ! dit Harry en riant

- J'y peux rien, moi. C'est lui qui a commencé à tirer sur mon pantalon qui lui avait rien fait.

- Enfin, il veux juste nous faire visiter ! dit Iris, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mouais.

Satan laissa tomber le petit machin, qui recommença derechef à tirer sur le bout de tissu qu'il venait de lâcher. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'il veux que vous le suiviez. dit Harry

- Bravo, Harry, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? ironisa Maximillien

- Ben, oui. Ch'uis fort, hein ?

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, tout le monde suivi Parkie, sauf Harry, qui alla avec Loga.

- Vous allez devoir subir des épreuves pour devenir chef de la maison Serpentard, Mylord.

- Quel genre d'épreuves ?

- Loga est désolé. Loga a promis au grand maître de ne rien dire !

- Qui est le grand maître ?

- Lui ! dit Loga en montrant un tableau.

C'était Salazard. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main auquel Harry répondit. Il passèrent devant bien d'autre tableaux. A chaque fois, Loga lui relatait l'histoire du personnage, lequel hochait la tête à chacune des affirmations de l'elfe, et ne manquait pas de faire son petit commentaire. Il finirent par arriver devant le portrait de James. Harry resta cloué sur place, même s'il se doutait qu'il serait là.

- Tu as grandi, fils. dit-il

Harry, incapable de parler, hocha juste la tête.

- Je pensais que tu était mort. continua-t-il d'une voix pensive. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies survécu ! finit-il avec un grand sourire

- Maman m'a sauvé. Voldemort... il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Mais qu'elle s'était interposé, et qu'elle m'avait protégé.

- Dumbledore est ici ?

- Non.

- Dommage. Fait-lui toujours confiance, Harry. Il t'aidera, et te guidera toujours.

Harry ne put empêcher ses yeux de flamboyer de rage, et il répondit avec colère :

- Oui, sur la voie de la mort !

- Tu peux le faire venir ici ? demanda James, sans prendre en compte la remarque de son fils.

- Non ! S'il veut venir ici, il ne viendra qu'à l'état de machabée !!

- Je ne comprend pas. Il nous a protégé. Il...

- Il ne vous a pas protégé ! S'il avait voulu que vous mourriez, il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Pendant deux heures, Harry lui relata tout les faits, d'aussi loin que sa mémoire se souvienne, jusqu'à la journée d'hier.

- Tu vois, James ? Je te l'avais dit ! Ce Dumbledore n'est qu'un menteur ! dirent en choeur Franck (le père de James) et Lily.

- Je me suis trompé... soupira-t-il. Et ça nous a coûté notre vie, et détruit celle de notre fils.

- Ne dit pas ça. En fait, grâce à cette erreur, le Vieux Fou va avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie ! s'exclama Harry

James lui sourit.

- C'est bien mon fils, ça ! dit-il joyeusement

- Mylord ? On doit repartir. dit Loga

- Vas-y, on est avec toi. dit Lily

Loga et Harry repartirent donc à travers les couloirs. Il arrivèrent dans un bureau.

- La première chose qu'il vaudrait mieux faire, monsieur, c'est décider qui peut venir, et qui n'en a absolumment pas le droit.

- Comment ?

- C'est très simple. Vous écrivez les noms de ceux qui peuvent venir sur ce morceau de parchemin. Vous devez le faire avec votre baguette.

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait l'elfe. Il y avait "mellyn"(10) marqué en vert, et entouré d'un serpent.

Il inscrivit les noms de Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Alira, Severus, Fred et Georges, de même que ceux de Satan, Glorfindel, Li'faen, Iris, Sergueï, Maximilien, Morphée, Gabriel et Michaël.

Sur l'autre, il y avait "cyth"(11) inscrit en lettres rouge, entouré d'un serpent toujours. Il y mit les noms des Weasley, Granger, Pettigrow et celui de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de marquer ce dernier en grosses lettres. Loga sourit.

- Si voulez faire un quelconque changement, les parchemins se trouvent ici, Mylord.

- Merci Loga. Dis-moi, qu'arriverait-il si Dumbledore tentait de venir ici ?

- C'est une surprise...

- Tu ne compte pas l'inviter, n'est-ce pas, Loga ?

- Loga a pensé... Loga a pensé que ce serait... amusant. dit l'elfe en baissant les oreilles.

Harry sourit.

- Excellente idée, Loga. Qu'as-tu mis dans ta lettre ?

Loga lui tendit une copie, tout souriant qu'Harry ai approuvé son idée.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_mon maître vous fait savoir que vous pouvez venir à Imladris le vendredi 10 août. Il souhaite vous connaître un peu mieux._

- Il va penser que quelqu'un a réussi à lui voler la clef de la grille, et le mot de passe, et qu'il a été désigné comme Chef d'Imladris. Dumbledore veut ce titre depuis longtemps.

- Il les a ? Mais..

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mylord. Le mot de passe a été changé. La clef, par contre, il faudra la voler.

- Est-ce qu'un elfe de maison de Poudlard peut transplaner ici ?

- Oui, si le maître l'appelle.

- DOBBY !!

L'elfe arriva, avec son habituelle cache-théière sur le crâne et ses chaussettes dépareillées.

- Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ?

- Oui. Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur. dit Dobby avec un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que tu peux t'arranger pour voler une clef qui ressemble à celle-ci dans le bureau du directeur ? demanda Harry en montrant sa propre clef.

Dobby regarda un instant la chose entre les doigts d'Harry, puis s'en alla. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, avec l'objet en question.

- Merci, Dobby !!!

- De rien, monsieur. Dobby est heureux de rendre service à Harry Potter, monsieur.

L'elfe souriait. Puis, d'un coup, son sourire disparut.

- Est-ce que Dobby peut poser une question à Harry Potter, monsieur ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Harry Potter autoriserait Dobby à travailler pour lui ? Dobby aime Poudlard, mais Dobby déteste Dumbledore !

- Evidemment que tu peux venir. Je vais pas t'obliger à rester avec ce dingue !

- Merci Harry Potter !

Dobby sauta dans les jambes du Survivant, et les enserra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Dobby peut commencer à travailler, monsieur ?

- A deux conditions, Dobby.

- Bien sûr, monsieur !

- Tu demande à Loga ce que tu peux faire, parce que moi, j'en sais rien, et tu m'appelles Harry. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Loga.

- Oui, mons... Harry !

Le brun sourit. Après que Dobby fut partit pour aider à la cuisine, Harry repartit dans les profondeur de la maison avec son guide. Il arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne ouvragée.

Il était marqué une phrase en fourchelang.

- L'homme avisé suit l'oiseau pour traverser l'obscurité ? traduisit Harry

- Oui. C'est le grand maître qui a décidé qu'il fallait mettre ça là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Loga ne sait pas, Harry. Loga sait que vous devez passer cette porte, et réussir une épreuve. Mais Loga n'a pas le droit de vous accompagner.

Harry opina, et poussa la lourde porte. Elle se referma derrière lui. Il y en avait trois autre. Sur la première était peint un pharaon, sur la deuxième une jeune femme, et enfin sur la dernière, un ibis.

"L'homme avisé suit l'oiseau..."

Harry décida de prendre la dernière porte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce sans aucune lumière.

"...Pour traverser l'obscurité."

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) lac

(2) le plagiat de monstre ici ;)

(3) je vous salue, amis

(4, 5, 6) Que la chance t'accompagne, que la paix règne dans ton coeur, et que les étoiles veillent sur toi (formule de salut traditionnelle, pour ceux qui ont lu "Eragon")

(7) je vous souhaite la bienvenue

(8) sois-en remercié

(9) dis à ceux qui en douterais que jamais je ne vous expulserai

(10) amis

(11) ennemis

* * *

Voilàààà... Et je tiens à préciser que, non, je ne suis pas sadique !!! (juste un tout petit :p ) Dans, le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle rencontre Ryry/Voldy, avec Satan qui s'en mêle. Sincèrement, j'voudrais pas être à sa place (sourire innocent) Les choses devraient commencer à évoluer un peu plus vite, maintenant que l'entraînement est fini (enfin !! J'ai essayé de réduire au maximum, mais c'était pas trop réussit)

Merci encore une fois a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !!!! (sous-entendu : merci énormément, et dix fois plus si vous m'en laissez encore une autre (re-sourire angélique) ;) )


	19. Chapter 18

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

_Draco :_ faucon : Caraco

**Chapitre 18**  
_Salle d'épreuves, Slyther's House_

_( "L'homme avisé suit l'oiseau..."_

_Harry décida de prendre la dernière porte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce sans aucune lumière._

_"...Pour traverser l'obscurité." )_

Un homme à tête d'ibis se présenta devant lui. Harry sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

- Je suis Thot, le dieu de la connaissance et de l'écriture. Tu dois réussir mon épreuve, et je te laisserai passer.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Tu dois traverser cette pièce.

Il disparu. Harry avança prudemment. Une lettre illuminée s'arrêta devant lui. Thot revint.

- Quel était le plus haut sommet du monde avant qu'on ne découvre l'Everest ?

- L'Everest. Il était là bien avant qu'on ne le découvre !

Le dieu s'écarta et Harry continua. Ce fut cette fois-ci un mot entier qui s'arrêta devant lui.

- Un homme avait sept filles, qui avaient toute un frère. Combien d'enfant cet homme avait-il ?

- Huit, évidemment.

Harry avait presque atteint la porte le mur d'en face, quand Thot se remit devant lui.

- Qu'enleve-tu en dernier lieu avant de te mettre au lit ?

- Heu...

Harry réfléchi quelques temps.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le dieu

- Heu... Je ne sais pas... Les pieds du sol ?

Harry toucha le mur. L'homme à tête d'ibis réapparut pour la dernière fois.

- Quelle est la chose la plus proche d'un chat lorsqu'il presse son nez contre la fenêtre pour regarder un oiseau ?

- Ben, la fenêtre !

Le dieu sourit, et claqua des doigts; la pièce s'illumina. Harry eut dix sur dix à sa parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Quatre trous, faisant toute la largeur de la pièce, étaient remplis de longue piques. Ils étaient recouvert d'une grille en métal.

- Si tu t'était trompé, tu serais tombé.

- Sympathique...

- Retourne dans l'autre pièce, et choisi une autre porte.

Harry revint donc dans la salle, et prit la porte où était peint la jeune femme. Il arriva dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Elle se tint devant lui et se présenta :

- Je suis Isis, la magicienne. Réussi mon épreuve, et je te laisse passer.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Me battre.

Ils se mirent tout le deux au milieu de la pièce, et se saluèrent. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réaliser que le duel avait commencé, un trait de lumière verte fusa vers Harry. Il dressa un mur de brique devant lui, et attaqua avec un sort qui avait la particularité de savoir transplaner.

Le sort arriva derrière la déesse, qui l'évita, et revint vers les briques qui explosèrent sous sa puissance.

-_diabolis diabolicum_ !

Le trait de lumière se dirigea vers Isis qui l'évita lui aussi. Harry le fit revenir, et elle s'effondra.

-_deus dei _

- Bravo. dit-elle en se relevant. Tu as réussi. Retourne dans la salle, et choisi une autre pièce.

Harry prit la dernière, celle avec le pharaon. Un homme aux cheveux blond vénitien l'attendait dans une pièce sombre aux reflets bleutés.

- Je suis Ramsès II. Tu dois répondre juste à mes questions, pour que je te laisse passer. A présent marche sur ta voie.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se mit à marcher. Ramsès se mit devant lui.

- Ta maison brûle et menace de s'effondrer. Ta femme et ton enfant sont à l'intérieur, et encore vivants. Ta femme est au troisième étage, ton enfant au rez-de-chaussée. Tu ne peux essayer d'en sauver qu'un. Lequel choisiras-tu ?

- Mon enfant. répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la maison peut s'effondrer à tout moment. Si je monte au troisième, et qu'elle s'effondre, je n'aurai sauvé personne, et je serai mort avec.

Le pharaon lui désigna la pièce d'un vaste geste de la main, et disparut. Harry s'approcha d'un mur, et recommença à marcher en admirant les bas-reliefs. Ramsès revint.

- Tu donne une réception, et ta maison est attaquée. Les bandits exigent un otage, et jurent qu'ils s'en iront une fois qu'ils l'auront. Parmis tes invités, se trouve un incapable que tu déteste. Tu sais que toi, si tu allais avec eux, tu t'en sortirais. Quel otage donneras-tu aux bandits ? Toi ou l'incapable ?

- Moi

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je ne peux pas le livrer, puis recommencer à m'amuser comme si de rien n'était. C'est... insensé.

L'homme hocha la tête, et Harry continua. Mais Ramsès revint une dernière fois.

- Un char file à toute allure. Il arrivera bientôt à un embranchement. Sur la route de gauche, il y a cinq personnes, sur l'autre, une seule. Tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, les deux chevaux iront à gauche et tueront les cinq personnes. Mais il y a un arbre, et tu as le temps de l'abattre, pour que les chevaux soit obligé de prendre la route de droite, et de tuer la personne étant là. Que fais-tu ? Tu l'abbats ou pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que il n'y aura qu'une seule personne de morte, plutôt que cinq.

- Maintenant, il n'y a qu'une seule route, avec cinq personnes. Tu est au-dessus de la route, et il y une personne à côté de toi, de poids suffisant pour que si tu le pousse, le char s'arrêtera. Tu le pousses, ou pas ?

- Ben, non

- Pourquoi ? C'est la même chose que précédemment. Une personne, à la place de cinq.

- Oui, mais... c'est pas pareil... Enfin... je veux dire... je ne peux pas le pousser... heu...

Ramsès sourit, et lui désigna la porte.

- Retourne dans la salle, et choisi une autre porte.

Harry, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de porte, revint dans la première pièce. Il découvrit une autre porte qui était apparue entre temps. Il y était peint un grand serpent. Il entra. La pièce était dans les tons beige, et joliment décorée.

Il y avait une unique table basse, sur laquelle trônait un dôme lumineux, avec une bague flotant au milieu.

# Prend la bague... # entendit-il, comme un murmure.

Il se retourna. Personne. Il tendit la main, lentement, centimètres par centimètres, et finit par toucher le dôme. Il se désagrégea. Harry ramassa la bague tombée sur la table. C'était un serpent, s'enroulant continuellement autour de quelque chose d'inexistant. Il poussait devant lui un minuscule diamant, sur lequel était gravé la rune voulant dire "ruse". Lorsqu'il la mit à son doigt, le serpent siffla, et s'enroula parfaitement autour de son index.

Il retourna auprès de Loga, qui, quand il le vit arriver, cria dans tout les sens :

- Il a réussi, il a réussi !!!

Aussitôt, tout les autres elfes de maison arrivèrent en trombe, en commencèrent à parler tous en même temps. L'un criait sa joie de revoir un maître, l'autre donnait son nom, le troisième hurlait les mêmes phrases que Loga, le quatrième...

Les autres arrivèrent, guidé par Parkie qui avait commencé à courir en entendant les cris, oubliant totalement les personnes qui le suivait.

- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? cria Satan pour se faire entendre

- Lord Harry a réussi, Lord Harry a réussi !! lui répondit Parkie tout aussi fort

- Réussi quoi ? demanda Draco

- Les épreuves. dit Harry

- Quelles épreuves ? demanda Blaise

- Celles pour devenir chef de la Famille Serpentard. répondit Loga

- J'en connais un qui ne sera pas très content... dit Lucius

- Possible.

- Si c'est de Tom Riddle que vous parlez, il va devoir venir pour présenter ses respects à son chef. Toute la famille va devoir venir, et il ne fera pas exception s'il veut garder son titre de descendant du grand maître.

- Il a du le faire avec mes parents aussi ?

- Oui, mais il n'a envoyé qu'une lettre, parce que maître James et maîtresse Lily ne voulaient pas qu'il viennent ici. Comme ce n'était qu'une lettre, ce n'était pas trop humiliant pour lui.

- Je sens que je vais accepter qu'il vienne, moi. dit Harry, un sourire made by Salazard plaqué sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Mylord ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux passer les épreuves des autres maisons maintenant ?

- Heu... oui. On va y aller.

Ils revinrent donc dans l'atrium, et Harry s'arrêta devant la porte gardée par les deux lions.

- Harry James Potter, descendant de Godric Griffondor, et fils de James et Lily Potter.

# Bon séjour à Godric's Manor, Maître Harry # lui dit un des lion.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un hall de dimensions normales cette fois-ci. Il y avait des tableaux représentant des paysages, principalement, sur tout les murs. A nouveau, deux elfe de maison arrivèrent, l'un priant Harry de le suivre, l'autre voulant faire visister ses compagnons.

- Et bien, on en aura fait, des visites, aujourd'hui !! s'exclama Remus

- Tu parles ! Ils ne pouraient pas passer tout de suite à la partie intéressante, non ? grommela Satan

- La partie intéressante ? demanda Harry

- Tu verras bien... dans une semaine au rythme où ça va !!

- Impatient ! dit Sergueï

- Ben, évidemment que je ne suis pas patient ! Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Laisser tomber. dit Draco

Lirka conduisit Harry au bureau, où il réinscrivit les noms de ses amis et des autres. Ensuite, il passa de nouveau devant les portraits de famille, où il discuta un peu avec Alexandre, le fils de Godric et Salazard.

- L'avantage d'être sorcier, c'est qu'on peux discuter avec ses descendants, même lorsque ceux-ci sont nés mille ans après soi ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

De grand yeux noisettes et rieurs, un sourire moqueur constamment scotché aux lèvres, les cheveux noirs en batailles, et un caractère espiègle, il ne fallait pas se demander de qui James tenait. Lui et Harry s'entendait très bien. Ça ne faisait pourtant que cinq minutes qu'ils parlaient ensemble, mais ils s'étaient tout de suite découvert de nombreux points communs.

- Certainement ! A condition que le peintre ne soit pas un incapable. Parce qu'alors là, c'est la catastrophe !!! répondit Harry, en faisant apparaître un tableau d'Alexandre déformé.

Celui-ci grimaça.

- Ça, c'est méchant. Je ne suis pas comme ça !!

- Tu as raison. Tu ressembles à ça ! dit le cadet en mettant la tête normale d'Alexandre tout en la vieillissant considérablement.

- Peuh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis beau, moi ! Pas comme certains...

- Traite-moi de moche, tant que t'y es !

- C'est exactement ce que je fais.

- Espèce de momie ! T'es un vieux rabougris de mille ans, et tu te crois plus beau que moi ?

Harry lui tira la langue et s'en alla, continuant à suivre Lirka. Tout les portraits éclatèrent de rire à la tête renforgnée d'Alexandre.

- Ça, ça s'appelle un foutage de gueule dans les règles de l'art ! dit James en souriant

- Toi, le mioche, tu la ferme ! répliqua le fils des fondateurs.

- Je suis pas un mioche, d'abord ! Lily, défend-moi !

- Ah, non, réglez ça tout seuls ! dit-elle

- Mais Lily...

Harry sourit en écoutant la dispute. De vrai gamins, dans cette famille, c'est pas possible.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la salle des épreuves, après plus de deux heures à visiter le "manoir". Il ressemblait plus à une ville qu'à autre chose, les cinq embriqués, bien sûr. Même s'il n'avait pas encore vu les demeures de Rowena et d'Helga, elles ne devaient pas être très petites. Sans compter la place qu'il faut à Imladris pour loger tout les peuples qui vivent ici, c'était plus une ville, mais un pays !

Au-dessus de la porte, il y avait une phrase en langage nain : _Tresidc te idpare, vif rtee todi mehom nû, neprest el omemc._

- Comme le serpent, l'homme doit être vif, rapide et discret. murmura Harry en souriant. Salazard avait déteint sur Godric pour bien des choses, se dit-il.

Il entra. Trois portes à nouveau. Sur l'une, était peint un guépard, sur l'autre un caméléon, et sur la dernière un serpent. Il choisit la troisième. Le jeune homme entra dans une prairie verdoyante.

**ss** Je me nomme Ilbakar. dit une vipère qui apparut devant lui.

Harry Potter.

Je sssais. Réussssit mon épreuve, et je sssserais magnanîme.

Sssssinon ?

Tu mourras.

Que dois-je faire ? **ss**

A la place de répondre, la vipère tenta de le mordre. Il ne l'évita qu'in extremis. Elle le regarda d'un air de défi, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de l'éviter. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle mordait, lui esquivait.

**ss** Déjà épuisé, petit humain ? Pas très résissssstant ! **ss**

# Quand tu auras fini toutes tes épreuves, celui-là, je me le fais. Il va souffrir. Je vais lui rabattre le caquet, moi. Il a pas à te traiter comme ça ! dirent en choeur Salmiria et Calad.

Heureux de vous voir d'accord, tout les deux.

Tu me le laisseras, dis ? supplia Calad

Je ne crois pas que...

Je veux bien que tu l'attaque, mais tu me laisse la moitié ! Et vivante ! gronda le léopard #

**ss** Attrape-moi. Quand tu y réussiras sans ta magie, je te laissssserais partir **ss**

Harry pila net. Il ne quitta plus le serpent des yeux. Ce petit jeu dura une demi-heure. Finalement, Ilbakar commença à s'approcher et à baisser sa méfiance pour le narguer en sifflant des insultes. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de sa main, Harry se détendit soudain, et attrapa la vipère à la gorge. Elle eut beau se démener dans tout les sens, elle ne parvint pas à se dégager.

**ss** Très bien. J'accccccepte ma défaite **ss**

Harry la relâcha et sortit. Il prit la porte avec le caméléon. Il arriva dans une sorte de jungle équatoriale, avec de nombreux oiseaux qui virvoletaient partout, des serpents, des araignées, bref, tous ce qu'on trouve dans une jungle chaude et humide. Un caméléon sauta devant lui.

# Je m'appelle Camélia. Réussit mon épreuve, et tu pourras t'en aller.

Que dois-je faire ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois.

Je sors quelques secondes. Tu me laisse chercher, et quand je sifflerai, tu devras me surprendre... Si je ne t'ai pas trouvé avant ! #

Il s'en alla. Harry se transforma en aras. Il y en avaient tellement ici, alors un de plus, un de moins... Camélia rentra juste quand il eu rejoint une branche et il regarda ce qu'il se passait. Il pouvait le faire sans crainte, vu que les autres oiseaux s'étaient tu pour observer la bestiole verte. Qui changeait souvent de couleur, mais bon. Elle chercha pendant cinq minutes de tout les côtés, sentant l'air, mais ne trouva rien, sinon qu'il avait disparu juste là où elle se tenait. Elle siffla. Tout les oiseaux s'envolèrent. Il en profita pour arriver derrière elle, se retransforma en humain et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste brusque. Camélia se démena, croyant à une attaque, quand il s'exclama :

- Eh, arrête de bouger ! Je vais te laisser tomber !

# Oh ! C'était toi. Tu m'a surpris, en effet. Tu peux y aller, et bravo.

Merci #

Il sortit donc de la jungle, pour prendre la dernière porte, celle avec le guépard. Aussitôt qu'il fut rentré dans une grande prairie, une grosse peluche l'attaqua. Il se jeta de côté juste à temps, l'ayant vue venir du coin de l'oeil.

# Juste à temps, petit humain. Echappe-moi, et je te laisserai aller. dit le guépard. #

Harry se mit à courir, en pensant que les fondateurs étaient décidément des fous furieux. L'animal le rattraperait vite. Les guépards savent courir très vite, mais pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il lui échappe pendant une ou deux minutes. Peut-être moins. Facile à dire, comme ça, mais ça court vite, un guépard ! Il transforma de l'herbe en arbre, et sauta prestement dedans. Le guépard le suivit. Harry avait oublié que ça montait aussi dans les arbres. Il redescendit au moment où le fauve allait planter ses griffes dans son bras. Il recommença à courir. Il transforma cette fois-ci de l'herbe en un énorme troupeau de gazelle. Il sauta sur le dos de l'une d'elles, qui ne broncha pas, trop occupée à courir pour échapper au félin qui les coursait pour savoir où il se trouvait. Mais le guépard dû bientôt renoncer, fatigué. Harry redonna au troupeau sa forme première, et s'effondra "dignement" à côté de la bête, les bras en croix. Mine de rien, tenir sur le dos d'une gazelle occupée à galoper, c'est plus dur que du rodéo.

# Bonne idée que tu as eu, pour les gazelles. Si tu pouvais m'en laisser une... dit le guépard

Petit malin, toi, hein ! dit Harry en riant. #

Il lui donna donc un gros morceau de viande.

# Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-il

Varinya.

Joli nom. Je dois y aller, je suppose ?

Oui. Les autres épreuves seront pour demain. Il est déjà dix heures. Et je pense que tu es crevé.

Si je ne l'était pas en venant dans cette pièce, maintenant, c'est sûr que je le suis ! #

Harry se leva. Varinya, elle, resta le museau plongé dans son morceau de viande.

La dernière porte contenait un mini-salon. Le dôme lumineux était là. C'était un collier en argent, représentant un lion figé en pleine course. Les yeux étaient en rubis, et il portait lui aussi un collier, en or cette fois-ci, avec marqué _Godric_ et tout petit. Harry le mit à son coup.

Il revint près de Lirka, qui éclata de joie, tout comme les autres elfes de maison. Harry espèrait que ce ne serait pas la même chose dans les deux autres, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

- Lirka va vous conduire à vos chambres !!! s'eclama le petit elfe tout excité.

Tout le monde le suivit. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient devant leur chambre, Harry prit enfin possession de la sienne. Il en fit rapidement le tour. Un énorme lit à baldaquin tronait au milieu de la magnifique chambre bleue. Il y avait une grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon. Harry s'avança. La brise du soir lui caressa le visage. Il surplombait l'immense parc. On apercevait l'eau miroitante sous les étoiles et la forêt, avec ses arbres dont les branches bougeaient doucement au rythme du vent. Il rentra à regret et explora le reste de sa chambre.

Il y avait une très grande penderie, dans laquelle il y avait des centaines d'habits, allant du complet moldu assez classe, jusqu'au bête trainig, en passant par les robes de sorciers plus belles les unes que les autres. Il entra ensuite dans la salle-de-bain... immense. Gigantesque. Et encore, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle. Il y avait un grand lavabo, devant un miroir énorme, qui faisait toute la largeur de la pièce. Au centre, il y avait une baignoire, qui tenait plus de la piscine que du bain. Un peu comme dans la salle-de-bain des préfets, à Poudlard, mais en_ beaucoup_ plus grand. Sauf qu'il y avait une fontaine au milieu, à la place de tout les robinets sur les bords. Harry se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. Il alla vers le "robinet", et laissa couler encore un peu du liquide parfumé, bien que l'eau était presque au niveau du sol. Il nagea un peu, et sortit une fois lavé.

Après s'être habillé d'un simple boxer (ndla : non, on ne bave pas, les filles :p ), il se glissa dans les draps bien chauds, dû aux bons soins de Lirka. Il s'endormit rapidement.

_Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de Voldemort..._

Voldemort faisait les cents pas devant son bureau. D'habitude, il n'entrait pas dans l'esprit de son ennemi et pour une fois qu'il voulait le faire, voilà qu'il n'y arrivait pas. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait failli y rester; ses grands oiseaux, là, c'était une saleté. Où avait-il pu apprendre à protéger son esprit comme ça ? C'était embêtant. Il avait besoin de connaître les plans du Vieux Fou, et il était sûr que Potter le savait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou en suivant les pensées du Lord. Il se décida d'aller l'aider un petit peu. Il entra donc plus profondemment dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui insuffla l'idée de réessayer. Comme il l'avait prévu, Tom tenta de rentrer dans son esprit une dernière fois. Harry abaissa ses barrières, juste ce qu'il fallait, et l'ammena doucement jusqu'aux portes de la citadelle. Le Lord avait bien flairé un piège, mais dès qu'il tentait de se retourner, les animaux l'attaquaient, et quand il voulu ressortir, il fut ramené avec une telle force qu'il fut sonné pour cinq minutes. Il se résigna donc à continuer sa progression. Harry le fit passer par pleins de détour et raccourcis, pour qu'il perde toute notion d'orientation. Il finit par le faire entrer dans une pièce où il se trouvait également. Il l'avait recréé sur le modèle du salon de Slyther's House.

- Potter !

- En personne. La déco te plaît ?

Voldemort jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Evidemment qu'il aimait bien.

- Je ne savait pas que tu aimais le vert. Je croyais que c'était le rouge.

- Oh. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait davantage qu'en rouge. Et puis, je n'ai rien contre le vert.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Et surtout comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour parler. Quand à la manière, ce n'est pas très dur. Disons qu'après ta tentative d'intrusion, je me suis... invité chez toi. Ensuite, je t'ai convaincu de réessayer encore une fois, et je t'ai amené ici.

- Hm. Parler de quoi ?

- D'abord que tu perd ton temps, vu que je ne connais pas les plans de Dumby. Oui, je le déteste. ajouta Harry en voyant le Lord hausser un sourcil à la mension du surnom.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira, et raconta ce qu'il estimait que Voldemort pouvait savoir. Ils papotèrent pendant quelques minutes sur la politique de Fudge et autre sujets divers, quand Tom demanda :

- Tu as une petite amie, Potter ?

- Ca risque pas. Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Comme ça... Et pourquoi donc ça ne risque pas ?

- Je suis gay.

- Je reformule. As-tu un petit ami ?

- Non. Si c'était pour le tuer, c'est raté. répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire carnassier

- Ce n'était pas pour ça... murmura-t-il d'un air de prédateur.

Harry rougit furieusement et l'expulsa hors de son esprit.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, sous les cris de Satan et Sergueï, qui avaient tenu absolument à le réveiller eux-même.

- DEBOUT HARRYYYYY !!!! FAUT SE LEVER !!!!!

Harry se leva péniblement, en entra dans la salle-de-bain en maugréant. A des kilomètres de là, un Lord éclatait de rire.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Harry snoba magnifiquemment les deux démons, et dit bonjour aux autres. Furieux d'avoir été ignorés, ils attrapèrent Harry chacun par un bras, transplanèrent dans le parc et le jetèrent dans le lac. Harry, un instant surpris, se reprit et sortit de l'eau.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._ dit-il tranquillement

Il se sécha et transplana.

- Où sont Satan et Sergueï ?

- Dans le lac. répondit Harry avec un sourire qui faisait bien trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent en effet dans la salle-à-manger trois secondes après.

- Maudit sale gosse ! s'exclama le vampire

- Môa ? Quelle idée !

- Bien sûr. C'est nous qui sommes injustes.

- Exactement. Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche !

Blaise et Draco secouèrent la tête. C'est vrai qu'Harry était un véritable gamin. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas que lui. Pendant la visite, il avait vu Alexandre et James se disputer accompagné de la plupart des portraits, sous le regard désespéré de leur épouses. Lily lui avait expliqué que c'était Harry avait déclanché la dispute, et qu'ils étaient occupés depuis une heure. Enfin, bon, c'était les Potter, quoi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, Glorfindel et Gabriel leur rappela qu'il fallait aller dans les deux autres maisons. Harry entra donc dans la maison de Rowena. La décoration, de même que les dimensions ressemblait fortement à Poudlard. Bien qu'il n'y ai que des aigles comme statues. Et encore une fois, ils durent se séparer, Harry d'un côté, et les autres ailleurs. Les habituels parchemins amis/ennemis, et la grande porte de la salle des épreuves. A croire que les Fondateurs s'était mis d'accord pour faire quatres manoirs qui se ressemblent énormément.

La phrase était en elfique. _Noch badhor a berio_.

- Sois juge et protecteur. dit Harry

Il alla dans la salle. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit trois autres portes. Sur l'une était gravé une plume d'autruche, sur la deuxième il n'y avait rien. Quand à la dernière, il y avait un bouclier. Il prit la deuxième porte.

Il se retrouva dans le noir total. Comme ses yeux n'était pas adaptés, il préféra se transformer en lynx. Il ne voyait toujours rien. Il se transforma en chauve-souris, et tenta de savoir où il allait. Ses ultra-sons restèrent sans réponse. Ce n'était pas normal, ils devaient forcément rebondir sur quelque chose, non ? Sauf s'il n'y avait rien.

-_Lumos_

Le rayon de lumière éclaira... du vide. Il n'y avait rien. Mais vraiment rien. Harry s'assit et tenta de réfléchir correctement au problème. Il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait dans cette pièce, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Malgré le fait que sa baguette n'éclairait rien, et que ses ultra-son continuait leur course sans toucher quoi que ce soit, il y avait _quelque chose_. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais il y avait une présence. Harry frissona. C'était vraiment dérangeant. De plus, l'air était saturé d'une odeur de sang et de mort.

# Harry...

Elen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eclaire la pièce. Très fort, pendant quelques secondes.

Pourquoi ?

Tu verras... #

Harry ce que sa Magie lui avait dit. Il éclaira la pièce d'une vive lumière, si vive qu'il voyait dix fois plus clair quand il l'eut éteinte, l'image étant imprimée sur sa rétine. Il vit une forme, fugitive, se dresser devant lui pendant une fraction de seconde, si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Mais la forme était vraiment près. On aurait dit un fantôme, mais en plus consistant. Ses yeux était rouges, et des crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres.

# Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry

Je n'en sait rien... Je n'ai pas vu assez longtemps. Fait attention. #

Le "truc" était à côté de lui. Il avait senti comme un frôlement. A nouveau, il le vit. Ses yeux de braise brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier. Tout ses traits étaient tendus dans une expression de folie pure. Ses crocs luisants s'approchèrent de son cou, et la forme tenta de l'étrangler. Harry lui prit les bras, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ses mains passaient à travers. Il lança un expulso, mais lui aussi passa à travers du fantôme raté, bien qu'il lui arracha une grimace. Harry commençait à manquer d'air et les crocs étaient trop près de sa jugulaire à son goût. Il se transforma en serpent, et glissa de l'étreinte. Il reprit son apparence humaine, et lança un petit sort de Magie Noire. Les traits de la chose se tordirent un instant en une expression de douleur quand le sort d'aveuglement lui passa dans le corps. Harry lança alors un puissant sort de Magie Blanche. Un cri de pure douleur s'éleva dans l'air vicié. Les deux points rouges se ternirent, perdirent leur éclats, et la forme parut fondre. Après quelques instants, Harry ne voyait plus rien. La pièce s'illumina soudain. Il failli vomir : des os traînaient deci, delà, et les murs noirs étaient recouverts d'une substance poisseuse rouge foncé. Il comprenait mieux l'odeur. Des rats à moitié crevés étaient posé près d'une bassine dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître le contenu. Il ressortit. L'air frais de la salle lui fit du bien. Rowena était malade ou quoi ? Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses ultrasons restaient sans réponses... Il récupéra un instant, et entra ensuite dans la pièce avec le bouclier.

Il y avait un fleuve qui traversait toute la pièce. Dedans nageaient des crocos et des pirañas, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Des Mangemorts étaient tout autour du fleuve, et essayaient, par de nombreux sorts, de détacher Voldemort qui était suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, sa baguette au pieds d'Harry. Sans succès.

- Ohhh bébé Potter !! dit Bellatrix. Tu viens te livrer au Maître ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? Et comment tu as réussit à passer les protections ? s'exclama Voldemort

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais chez moi !

- Chez toi ? On est au Manoir Voldemort !

- C'est ça, bien sûr !

$ Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? $

# Je n'en sais rien. Mais avant, tu pourrais le tirer de là, non ?

Ça va pas ? Et lui offrir Poudlard, aussi ? Et le ministère ? Comme ça il sera tout à fait content ! Et je vais me rompre les os. Non, mais où tu vois un passage ?

Alors donne-lui sa baguette.

Non ! Il veux me tuer depuis que je suis né, et tu voudrais que je le sauve ?

Ce n'était tout à fait de sa faute. #

_"Sois juge et protecteur..."_

Harry soupira. Le pire, c'était qu'Elen avait raison. Et la petit voix qui lui soufflait la maxime qu'il y avait au-dessus de la porte, de même qu'elle lui avait soufflé qu'il devait prendre la bague et le collier, commençait à l'énerver. Il finit quand même par faire un bouclier à quelques centimètres de l'eau, et à détacher le Lord. Celui-ci sauta sur la terre ferme avec un soulagement visible. Les Mangemorts le regardaient bouche bée. D'abord parce qu'il avait libéré leur Maître, ce qui était plutôt bizarre, ensuite parce qu'il y avait réussit !

- Ça fait une heure que je suis là. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que. Ça ne te regarde pas !!!

# Si, au contraire. Il devra venir de toute façon pour les hommages.

Génial. T'as d'autre nouvelles réjouissantes, comme ça ?

Ils vont devoir rester ici. Tous. Même si, comme il ne sont sur aucune liste, ils ne pourront pas se promener dans Imladris.

C'est pas vraaaiiii... #

- Venez, vous ! lança abruptement Harry à la centaine de personnes qu'il y avait là.

Il revint dans la pièce, accompagné par le Lord et ses Mangemorts.

- Vous attendez là, et vous ne bougez pas ! Et, petit conseil, n'allez _surtout_ pas par là ! dit-il en désigna la porte où il n'y avait rien.

En effet, il avait revu les yeux de la chose sitôt l'obscurité revenue, et il s'était dépêché de sortir. Il entra dans la dernière pièce, celle avec la plume d'autruche. Ses "invités", furieux d'avoir reçut des ordres de sa part, tentèrent de passer par la grande porte, mais celle-ci refusait obstinemment de s'ouvrir. Seul Voldemort ne participait pas à la colère générale. Il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé chez Potter. Avery, trop curieux pour son propre bien, voulu entrer dans la pièce qu'Harry leur avait interdit. Les Mangemorts se turent, et c'est un silence quasi religieux qui accueilli le cri d'horreur du Mangemort. Celui-ci avait été attaqué par la chose sitôt qu'il fut rentré. Elle tolérait pendant un moment les héritiers, et tentait de les rendre hors service, pas de les tuer. Mais pour les autres, elle n'avait pas autant de pitié. Le corps mutilé de l'ex-Mangemort fut renvoyé à travers la porte. Aucun ne reconnut leur "collègue".

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait découvert une pensine. Il plongea sa tête dedans. Il revit un procès. Deux jeunes femmes étaient accusée d'avoir tué un enfant. La brune clamait son innocence et son indignation. Elle hurlait que l'enfant que l'autre tenait dans ses bras était le sien. La rousse tenant le bébé dans ses bras, jurait qu'elle n'avait jamais tué le petit garçon, et que l'enfant dans ses bras était le sien.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta, se retourna et vit une femme, agenouillée sur le banc au-dessus de lui. Elle avait un bandeau sur la tête, qui retenait droite une plume d'autruche.

- Je suis Maat, dit-elle. La déesse de la Justice et de la Vérité. L'une des deux est coupable. Choisi laquelle.

Harry reporta son regard vers les accusées, et s'approcha d'elles. Il s'apperçu que ce n'était pas une pensine normale, car tout le monde le regardait. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, et demanda comment il s'appelait.

- Il se nomme Andréa. s'empressa de répondre la rousse

- Non ! Il s'appelle Philippe ! dit l'autre

- Eh bien, c'est simple: il ira une semaine chez l'une, une semaine chez l'autre, comme avec les parents divorcé.

- Non ! dit la rousse. Je refuse ! C'est mon enfant, je ne le partagerai pas !

- Je veux bien. Si je peux voir mon enfant, c'est tous ce qui m'importe... dit la brune, les larmes aux yeux

- Ce n'est pas ton enfant ! cracha l'autre.

- Allez Philippe, retourne chez ta mère. dit Harry en tendant l'enfant à la brune.

- Non !!! C'est mon enfant, mon enfant !! hurla la rousse

Harry tourna les talons, et revint près de la déesse.

- Pourquoi ton choix s'est porté sur elle ? demanda-t-elle en désignant celle qui hurlait que c'était une injustice.

- L'autre a accepté ma proposition. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est voir son enfant, qand bien même il serait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est bien juste. acquiesta Maat. L'enfant de la rousse était mort la nuit, et elle a pris celui de son amie, pour le remplacer. Ils étaient nés le même jour.

Il ressortirent de la pensine, et Harry revint dans la salle sans un regard aux "invités", et ouvrit la quatrième porte, celle qui apparaissait après qu'il ai réussit toutes les épreuves. Le même salon que d'habitude, mais en bleu. Le dôme renfermait cette fois un boule de lumière. Il tendit la main, et dès qu'il l'eut touchée, il la sentit se disperser dans son corps. Sa main brillait d'une lumière azur et une fine ligne bleue se dessina sur son poignet.

Il ressortit, brillant toujours, bien que la lumière s'était atténuée. Les Mangemorts le regardaient, effrayés. Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Tu savais que tu pourrais servir de phare, Potter ?

- Et alors ?

La lumière disparut. IL finit par voir le corps d'Avery.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Il est rentré là où j'avais dit qu'il fallait pas ?

- Oui. cracha Bellatrix. A cause de toi, il est mort !

Salmiria gronda en découvrant les crocs. Bellatrix sursauta.

- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas rentrer là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte ? demanda Voldemort

- Je ne sais pas... une sorte de fantôme, avec des yeux rouges, et des crocs de cinq centimètres. Les murs sont dégueus.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu es rentré peut-être ? reprit Bellatrix, qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau

- Oui, je suis rentré.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort, alors ?

- Parce que la chose a attendu presque une bonne heure avant de montrer le bout de son nez, même si je savais qu'elle était là.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée ?

- Parce qu'il fait plus noir que dans un four, là-dedans ! Et que je n'ai pas réussit à la tuer, juste à la détruire pendant quelques minutes, ce qui m'a permit de sortir.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti avant ? demanda Voldemort

- Parce que j'ignorais qu'elle était mon épreuve. dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Venez, maintenant.

- Epreuves ? demanda Voldemort

- Tu es trop curieux !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à ouvrir cette porte ! On a essayé tout les sorts possibles et immaginables !!! cracha Bellatrix

- Qui t'as dit qu'on avait besoin de sorts ? répondit le brun d'une voix moqueuse.

Il poussa les battants, et se retrouva devant son mini guide.

- Dis, Lirka, qu'est-ce que je fais du drôle d'oiseau que j'ai découvert dans un arbre au milieu du fleuve, et de ses petits oisillons ?

- Parkie va leur montrer leur chambre, si Mylord est d'accord. dit l'elfe

Force étant de l'habitude, c'est Voldemort qui répondit.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Que monsieur me pardonne, mais je ne parlais pas à monsieur. Je parlais à Lord Harry.

- Depuis quand tu es Lord, toi ? fit Voldemort

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais veille à ce qu'ils ne se promènent pas trop. répondit Harry sans faire attention à celui-ci. Je ne tient pas à faire de la chasse aux pigeons.

- C'est nous que tu traite de pigeon ? s'indigna Rabastan Lestrange

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres arrivèrent. En voyant Lucius étonné à la vue de son maître, Harry eut une idée.

- Dis-moi Lucius, ton maître, il adore le vert, ça je sais. Mais ici, il n'y que bleu ou rouge. A ton avis, il préfère quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air absolument innocent.

- Oh, je pense qu'il préfère la couleur de son ancêtre, non ? répondit Lucius avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête.

- Je vais me charger des petites modifications de sa chambre... renchérit Satan

Voldemort déglutit en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le Maître des Enfers. Un sourire machiavélique.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Lucius ? demanda-t-il. Alors que tu devrais être à la réunion !

- Oh, je visite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva un sourcil.

- Tu visite ?

- Oui.

- La demeure de Potter ?

- Ça aurait été la vôtre si vous aviez été plus vite... dit Harry qui s'était placé juste derrière lui.

Tom sursauta.

- Nerveux ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

- La chambre de monsieur l'oiseau est prête. dit Parkie. Si monsieur...

- Monsieur l'oiseau ? s'étrangla Voldemort

- Oui, monsieur. Si monsieur voulait bien suivre Parkie, il lui montrerai sa chambre.

Voldemort suivi le petit elfe, méfiant.

- Au fait, Lirka, pourquoi ce sont les même elfes qui travaillent pour trois manoirs différents ? demanda Harry

- Ce ne sont plus trois manoirs différents, Maître. Dès que vous réussissez les épreuves, le manoir dans lequel vous les avez passées fusionne avec les autres que vous avez déjà. Ainsi, Slyther's House, Godric's Manor et Eagle's Manor sont reliés et ne font plus qu'un.

- Et si on allait voir comment se débrouille Voldemort ? proposa Michaël

- Tu deviens un petit démon, Mick, fait attention ! répondit Maximilien avec un sourire

- Tant que je ne deviens pas comme toi, frérot, ça me va !

- Eh !

- Bon, les disputes, c'est fini ? Si on approuvait l'idée de Mick ? dit Gabriel

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de "monsieur l'oiseau", et arrivèrent en plein dans une tornade.

- Stupide elfe ! Défait ce sortilège, ou je te réduit en charpie !

- Mais, monsieur, le Lord a dit...

- Je me fiche de ce que Potter a bien pu dire !

- Parkie, tu peux t'en aller, on va régler ça ! dit Harry

- Alors, petit, on aime pas mes modifs ? demanda Satan

- Elles sont idiotes, vos modifs !!! Et qui êtes-vous, vous ?

- Satan, Maître des Enfers.

- ... Ah. déglutit difficilement Voldemort

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

- J'adore le "... ah". dit Blaise, les larmes aux yeux à force de se tordre de rire

La chambre était d'un beau rouge flash et jaune canari, sensés représenter les couleurs de Griffondor. Un lion était brodé sur les couvertures, rugissant dès qu'on posait les yeux dessus.

- Potter !!! Je peux savoir pourquoi, quand Lucius te dit "les couleurs de mon ancêtre", tu penses à rouge et or ?

- Parce que tu descends de Godric, petit lion.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui... tu verras bien demain, si Parkie te fais la grâce d'accepter de te faire visiter... Maintenant, en cage, petit lion ! dit Harry, son sourire faisant vingt fois le tour de sa tête.

Ils s'en allèrent, et Harry demanda au manoir d'empêcher Voldemort de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit couché entre les beaux draps pleins de petits griffons qui voletaient joyeusement.

Harry lui, sortit en peu pour s'aérer sur le balcon, et rejoignît ensuite les autres, pour aller dans le dernier manoir. Les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouveront bien un peu d'occupation dans la bibliothèque reliée à chaque chambre, en attendant le soir.

_A suivre... _

* * *

Et encore un chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et merci d'avance à tous ceux qui vont m'en laisser une sur ce chapitre :p

Petit note pour megoumi : Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à ton mail. Alors je vais mettre ma réponse ici :) Donc, j'ai lu ton chapitre, et il est génial ! Rassure-toi, il n'y a aucune incohérence et j'aime beaucoup la suite de ta merveilleuse histoire ! Pour ta dernière question, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse, maintenant :p J'espère que ça va mieux, ces temps-ci, et je te souhaite une bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic !!

A bientôt tout le monde, j'espère :p


	20. Chapter 19

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

_Draco :_ faucon : Caraco

**Chapitre 19**

_Maison de la Loyauté(1), Imladris_

Il remplit donc pour la dernière fois, il l'espérait, les formalités, discuta un peu avec ses ancêtres, et arriva devant la porte de la salle des épreuves. Sans guide ! Il connaissait le chemin, maintenant.

Mais cette fois-ci, pas de maxime. Il entra, et vit trois portes, comme d'habitude. Sur l'une était peint un chat, sur l'autre un petit singe, et sur la troisième de l'eau. Il prit l'eau.

Il arriva dans un véritable labyrinthe. Au centre, il y avait un grosse pierre, sur laquelle était gravé une rune. Pendant une demi-heure, il sua en essayant de couper une grosse branche qui lui barrait le chemin. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire un entaille. Il se décida alors de se glisser dans le tout petit espace qui n'était pas occupé par la branche. Il se contorsionna et y arriva tant bien que mal. Il continua ensuite sa progression, tantôt en se faufilant dans le moindre trou pour passer, tantôt frayant son chemin à la hache, ou à la magie. Il finit par arriver à la rune. Sitôt qu'il l'eut touchée, il se retrouva dans la salle. Cette épreuve n'était pas trop difficile. Si les autres était aussi facile, tout irait bien. Il choisi le chat cette fois, la première porte.

Il entendit un miaulement en rentrant. Un mignon petit chat tout blanc sauta dans ses bras.

# Tu dois me prouver ton adresse ! Tu dois faire ce parcours. #

Harry relâcha le _cat_, et regarda le parcours. Il grimpa une échelle et sauta sur une branche, suspendue à trois mètres de hauteur. Il avança sur la branche, qui ne faisait pas plus de cinq centimètres de large, et avança ainsi sur une dizaine de mètres. Ensuite, il dut sauter sur une autre branche, atterrir sur une mini plate-forme, et recommencer à marcher sur un truc ou il avait tout juste de quoi mettre le pied. Pendant une heure, il dut sauter, marcher, faire attention à ne pas tomber et surtout, surtout, ne pas regarder en bas... Il failli se casser la nuque deux fois, se tordre la cheville trois fois, mais il finit le parcours.

# C'est bien ! dit le petit chat. Tu as réussit.

J'ai failli me casser la gueule des dizaines de fois ! Mais j'ai réussit, oui. répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. #

Il revint choisi la dernière porte qui restait, à savoir, celle avec le petit singe. Il fut accueilli par un ouistiti, qui sautait dans tout les sens.

# Montre moi ton agilité ! #

Harry monta prestement dans un arbre, et sauta de branche en branche, évita avec facilité les feuilles et brindilles dans son chemin. Il avait eu de l'entraînement, aussi, avec Alira ! Le singe le suivit, et ils grimpèrent, descendirent, et remontèrent tout les arbres, évitant agilement tout les autres animaux dérangés qui s'en allaient, sans manquer d'essayer de se venger avant. Harry et le ouistiti finirent par se laisser tomber d'un grand arbre, épuisés par la longue course poursuite qu'ils venaient de faire.

# Tu es aussi agile que moi ! Tu te faufile partout. J'ai de la peine à te rattrapper !! #

Harry hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre. Il revint dans la salle, et passa la quatrième porte. Sous le dôme lumineux, dormait une sorte de bracelet, qui se met au bras, un peu après l'épaule, s'entourant autour de celui-ci. Il était composé de nombreux filaments jaunes et noirs. Une fois mis, il s'enroula confortablement autour de son bras, serrant suffisemment pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Harry sortit de la salle des épreuves. L'épreuve d'Helga était de loin la plus facile... et la plus fatiguante !

Harry rejoignit sa chambre vite fait, prit une douche rapide et s'endormit très très vite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voldemort sortait de sa chambre, après avoir horriblement mal dormi dans ses magnifiques draps rouge et or. Il n'eut que le temps de se rejeter en arrière, avant d'être écrasé par deux trucs qui filaient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Je vais te déchiqueter, Satan, si tu ose encore me réveiller comme ça !!

C'est tout ce qu'il eu le temps d'entendre avant que les deux formes ne tournent à l'angle du couloir. Il présuma, d'après la voix et les paroles, que Potter courait après Satan. Chose risquée, d'après lui, mais s'il voulait mourir, ce n'était pas son problème. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle-à-manger, il vit que la peau de Potter était bleue électrique, et que ses doigt étaient devenu palmés, tandis que Satan se tenait la machoire. Il lui restait quelques petites mèches rose fluo dans ses cheveux noirs au reflets rouges et ses ailes noires étaient devenues multicolores -à dominance rose.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Maximilien, qui venait d'entrer

- Satan a eu la merveilleuse idée de me réveiller à sa manière. Comme je n'était pas d'accord, je le lui ai fait savoir ! répondit Harry, réprimant un sourire.

- Max, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais le réveiller de quelques manières que se soit ! dit Satan, avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Promis, je te le rappellerai !

- En fait, à quoi servaient les épreuves d'Harry ? demanda Draco

- Oh, ils ont juste testé sa justice, son adresse, son agilité, sa magie, etc... dit Glorfindel

- Et l'eau, alors, c'était quoi ? dit Harry

- Je suppose que c'était par sa capacité à se faufiler partout, dans la moindre faille... fit Iris

- Qu'est-ce que monsieur l'oiseau désire pour son petit-déjeuné ? demanda Lirka tout en mettant une assiette de fruits devant l'Elfe.

- Potter ! Tu pourrais dire à tes elfes d'arrêter de m'appeler "monsieur l'oiseau" ?

- Non, pas envie...

Voldemort ferma les yeux, respira plusieurs fois, et les rouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que monsieur désire ? insista l'elfe

- Rien ! Dégage !

Il s'assit, et regarda Harry.

- Tu veux ? demanda ce dernier

- Rien, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- Je ne peux pas ?

- Et si je dit non ?

- Je ne t'obéirais pas.

- Alors pourquoi poser la question ?

Le Lord préféra reporter son regard vers les autres invités, et ne vit pas le petit sourire d'Harry.

- Aah petit, si tu continue comme ça, tu finiras par lui manger dans la main ! dit Sergueï

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu laisse le petit ange avoir le dernier mot, et tu détourne les yeux. Tssss mauvais pour ta réputation, ça ! dit Iris

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le petit ange ? Laisse-le comme ça, c'était très bien, que j'aie le dernier mot ! dit Harry

- Et aujourd'hui, on commence la partie intéressante ! s'exclama Li'faen avec un grand sourire

- Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer, ce serait bien ! dit Harry, faisant mine de bouder

- Non non non, petit ange. Tu ne sauras pas ! répondit Lucius

- Maiheu !! Narcissa, aide-moi !

- Ah, moi, je ne mêle pas de ça ! fit-elle avec une mine faussement sérieuse

- Faux-jeton !

- Mais non...

- Bien dormi, l'oiseau ? demanda Morphée à Voldemort

- Non ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Oh, comme ça.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le Maître des Rêves ! glissa Glorfindel

Voldemort regarda Morphée avec méfiance.

- Je n'ai rien rêvé.

- Ai-je dit ça ? J'ai juste demandé si vous aviez bien dormi.

- Dans une chambre comme ça, il me serait difficile de bien dormir !! s'exclama le Lord

- Tu me vexe, petit ! dit Satan, une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Voldemort fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et regarda la tasse de café que Parkie lui avait apportée, en dépit de ses protestations. Après avoir admis qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée, il finit par la boire.

- On va où, maintenant ? demanda Harry. On a fait les quatre maisons !

- Il reste le coeur d'Imladris. répondit Gabriel. Tu n'a vu les gens qui habite ici que quelques minutes seulement. Il ne faudra plus passer d'épreuve, rassure-toi.

- Bravo Gaby ! Maintenant, il n'aura plus peur d'avoir à passer des épreuves encore plus épuisantes que celles qu'il vient de passer. bouda Remus

- Mus ! Même toi, tu es contre moi !! dit Harry, l'air tout malheureux.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'air si malheureux, qu'Iris et Remus l'entourèrent pour le consoler, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réconfort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de manger dans la main ? Ce gosse joue la comédie ! dit Voldemort.

Harry lui tira la langue, et Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Je vais discuter avec Salazard et Alexandre, puisque c'est comme ça ! dit Harry, qui se leva de table, et s'en alla.

- Il a bien dit "Salazard" ? demanda Tom

- Oui, oui. Il y a son portrait dans la maison.

Le Lord se leva à son tour et rattrapa Harry qui n'était encore très loin. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à lui. Quand Harry atteignit le couloir aux portraits, il commença directement à parler avec Alexandre, après avoir dit bonjour à ses parents, et aux fondateurs.

- Alors momie, ça va ?

- Je t'interdit de me traiter de momie, sale mioche ! Et puis, pourquoi tu n'appelle pas mes pères momies, hein ? Il sont plus vieux que moi !

- Parce que je les ai vu à Poudlard. Et puis, parce que je préfère t'embêter toi plutôt qu'eux !

- C'est pas juste !

- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu deux gosses pareils ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en avoir un sur le dos ? se demanda Voldemort à voix haute

- Tu te le demanda encore ? dit Lily

- T'es là, toi ?

- Evidemment, puisque je suis morte.

- Et alors ? Ma famille est morte, et elle n'est pas ici, Salazard et Olivia (la fille de Salazard et Godric) mis à part.

- Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? s'indigna Godric

- Vous ne faites pas partie de ma famille !! s'exclama Voldemort

- Bien sûr que si.

- En attendant, si le reste de ta famille n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait leur portrait.

- Hm

Pendant ce temps là, Alexandre et Harry, qui n'avait rien écouté du tout, s'amusait comme deux idiots.

- Dites, les deux gosses, là, on vous ennuie pas trop ? demanda James

- Respecte un peu tes aînés ! dit le plus vieux

- Mais oui, enfin, papa. Il faut respecter les momies !

- Stupide môme ! s'exclama Alexandre d'une voix outrée

Harry lui tira la langue.

- Décidemment, c'est une manie. dit Voldemort

Harry arqua un sourcil dans une si parfaite imitation de Severus, que James et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

- Je commence à penser que Snape déteint sur toi, mon chéri. dit sa mère

- J'ai toujours su que Servilus me pourirait encore la vie quand je serais mort !

- Assez paradoxal. commenta Harry

- On s'en fiche ! J'espère que tu le tourneras en bourrique une fois rentré ! dit James

- Oh, pour l'instant, je suis plutôt dans ma période "emmerder Dumby tant que je peux" !! Et Ombrage, accessoirement.

- Ah, oui, ce vieux crapaud ! Elle n'était pas encore rentré au ministère quand j'ai quitté les Aurors.

- Maintenant, elle est sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Et auprès du Ministre Crétinus, je vous prie ! Elle est aussi professeur de DCFM et Grande Inquisitrice.

- Poudlard est fini ! soupira Voldemort

- Si tu n'avais pas maudit le poste, aussi... dit Harry

- Eh ! L'avait qu'à m'accepter, d'abord.

- N'empêche que maintenant, ça fait, attend... Un mort, un amnésique, un renvoyé, et un enfermé dans sa malle pendant neufs mois. Et après, on s'étonne que plus personne ne veut du poste. Et encore, ça c'est que depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Mais y'avait déjà des problèmes avant.

- Un renvoyé ? demanda Lily

- Remus. Severus a _accidentellement_ révélé qu'il était un loup-garou.

- Bon, on y va, là ? dit Glorfindel aux deux hommes.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. dit Harry

Il se préparèrent donc, et retournèrent dans l'atrium. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, quand à eux, durent de nouveau attendre dans leur chambre. Heureusement pour le premier, Michaël avait eu pitié de lui et avait changé la décoration en quelque chose de plus Serpentard. Même s'il avait laissé le lion rugissant sous la menace de Satan, déçu que l'on détruise son "oeuvre d'art". Il passèrent donc par l'énorme porte argentée. Les sirènes et les nymphes les regardaient à travers la vitre de "l'aquarium", et certaines allèrent prévenir les autres. A nouveau, la salle se remplit de tout les habitants de l'immense refuge.

- Nous ferez-nous l'honneur de visiter notre ville ? demanda à Harry un nain qui s'était avancé.

- Bien sûr. Pouvez-vous nous montrer le chemin ?

- Avec joie ! Je m'appelle Gassrak. Soyez les bienvenus à Nogoth-gil.

Il avait une longue barbe blanche, des vêtements en cuir rouge, et portait une petite hache sur son dos. Il avait aussi une chevalière avec un saphir monté dessus.

Ils traversèrent une arche, et arrivèrent dans une sorte de ville, faite de cristal, de diamants, d'émeraudes et autres pierres précieuses.

- Ca ne risque pas de s'écrouler ? Elle parait bien fragile... dit Sergueï

- Elle n'en a que l'air, Seigneur. Le mur le plus étroit fait deux mètres de largeur. Et ils sont tous en diamant. Le reste n'est que décoration. Je puis vous assurer que c'est très solide.

Ils cheminèrent à travers la ville féérique, visitant la plupart des salles, parlant avec les dirigeants - Harry apprit que Gassrak était le roi - et arrivèrent à une salle, où débouchaient différents passages.

- Voici le coeur de Nogoth-gil. Cet endroit est le plus ancien de toute la ville.

Le murs étaient recouverts d'émeraudes, et au-dessus de leur tête, le plafond était parsemé de runes en saphir. Des caractères nains indiquaient par où passaient les couloirs arrivant près d'eux.

Toute la ville était magnifique, mais ce lieu était tant emprunt de magie pure, et était si ancien, qu'il paraissait _vivant_.

Il avaient visité toute la matinée, posant des centaines de questions à Gassrak, auquel celui-ci répondait avec enthousiasme, ravi d'avoir des interlocuteurs aussi intéressés. Il leur proposa d'aller se restaurer dans la grande salle-à-manger, qui servait d'ordinaire pour les réceptions. Ils allèrent finalement dans un endroit plus petits, mais tout de même assez grand.

- Blaise, mon ami, te voilà totalement dépassé en matière de cuisine ! s'exclama Draco

- Je confirme. dit Maximilien avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas comment tu cuisines mais ça ne peux pas être meilleur qu'ici !

- Je suis content que ça vous plaise, messieurs ! dit le cuisinier, un dénommé Irr'gak.

- Puisque je vois que tout le monde a fini, peut-être pourriez-vous rejoindre les Elfes ?

- Tenterais-tu de te débarrasser de nous, Gassrak ? demanda Lucius

- Loin de moi cette idée, Seigneur ! Je ne voulais pas...

- Il le sais bien. Il vous taquine, n'y faite pas attention. dit Harry

- Il a toujours adoré ça. rajouta Narcissa, souriante

Ils suivirent le roi, qui les conduisit à travers le dédale de diamant, et retournèrent dans le hall. Un Elfe s'avança.

- Si voulez bien me suivre, Messeigneurs. dit-il en s'inclinant

Il passèrent une autre arche, et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes, puis arrivèrent dans une "ville". Chaque maison était construite dans un ou plusieurs arbres. Des Elfes les regardaient, et murmuraient sur leur passage.

- Bienvenue à Minas Silvia.

- Ces maisons sont bizzares... dit Remus

- Elles sont construites avec les arbres. Nous avons demandé aux arbres de prendre cette forme-là.

- Demandé ?

- Les arbres sont des êtres vivants. Ils n'ont pas de langage propre, mais ils sont capables de comprendre des images, ou des sensations dans une certaine mesure. La température, notamment. Ou la lumière. répondit l'Elfe

- Au fait, comment vous appellez-vous ? demanda Lucius, passant du coq à l'âne comme à son habitude

- Gael'il.

Harry l'observa un peu. Il était assez grand, avec de grands yeux bleu qui lui mangeaient le visage. De longs cheveux blonds descendait en cascade sur sa taille. Ils étaient ramenés en arrière par un diadème fait de fins entrelacs d'argent. Un arc et un carquois étaient solidemment attachés sur son dos et il portait la tunique elfique habituelle.

- Je suis le roi des Elfes de Minas Silvia. Le troisième roi, en fait. C'est fou comme Imladris s'est agrandie ! Avant, nous n'étions qu'une trentaine pour les Elfes, et à peu près autant pour les nains. Maintenant, nous sommes plusieurs centaines de chaque côté. Et je suppose que pour les autres peuples, c'est comme ça aussi.

- C'est normal qu'en plusieurs générations... commença Morphée

- Non, non ! La Nature est bien faite ! Tout les peuples qui ont une très longue longévité sont extrêmement peu féconds. Avoir un enfant est très rare ! Dans toute cette ville, nous en avons quatres, pour plus ou moins neuf cents adultes. Et nous sommes majeurs à 30 an.

- Ca fait peu, en effet. dit Narcissa

- Mais en fait, avoir un enfant n'est pas courant dans le monde. Il n'y a que les humains et les animaux non magiques qui ne vivent pas longtemps. Même les sorciers vivent plus longtemps, même s'ils ne vivent tout au plus que cent ou deux cents ans. Donc, vous voyez que les générations n'ont rien avoir là-dedans !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Iris. Je n'ai jamais vu cette plante.

- Oh, un croisement. C'est un Elfe très doué en herbologie qui l'a créé pour sa femme. Depuis, elle est le symbole de l'Amour chez nous.

Les fleurs étaient hautes d'environ quarante centimètres, et étaient d'une délicate couleur bleue, tirant parfois sur le vert d'eau. Elles formaient tout un buisson assez dense. Toutes les feuilles étaient bleue nuit. La plante était magnifique.

- Désirez-vous allez voir le jardin ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin, qui était une vaste plaine, dans laquelle poussait toutes sortes de plantes, fleurs, arbres et autres. Il y avait plusieurs fontaines. L'endroit était très agréable.

Il visitèrent ensuite le reste de la ville, tout en discutant avec Gael'il. Ils mangèrent là-bas, sous l'invitation du roi. Sergueï pestait contre les plats strictement végétariens. Tout le monde avait rit en se souvenant de la tête des Elfes, quand il avait dit qu'il ne mangerait certainement pas des courgettes ou des concombres, parce qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait besoin ou de sang, ou de viande.

- Je suis navré. répondit le roi. Mais nous n'en avont pas. Nous ne mangeons jamais de viande.

Sergueï se renfrogna. Tous décidèrent de dormir à Minas Silvia. Chacun fit donc des exercices d'alpiniste avant d'arriver à son lit, ne pouvant utliser leurs ailes vu qu'il y avait trop de végétation. Les lits étaient formés de nombreuses couvertures posées les une sur les autres. Harry se pelottona dans un coin, rabattant un autre couverture sur lui. Ils étaient très confortables. D'autant plus que Siri dormait toujours autour de son cou, et lui offrait une agréable chaleur. Salmiria, par contre, était obligée de dormir à ses pieds, de par son poids. Ithil, lui, était pelotonné près de son ventre. Quand à Calad, il était tranquillement lové contre Harry. Bref, tout le monde trouva sa place et dormit confortablement installé.

_Le lendemain..._

Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient visiter la ville des loups-garou le matin, et les vampires l'après-midi. Un homme alla vers eux, s'inclina et leur demanda de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent une arche semblables aux autres, quoiqu'en y regardant bien, l'on pouvoir voir quelques différences. Notamment des rainures sur les côtés, et une grille d'acier au-dessus de leur tête.

- A quoi sert cette grille ? demanda Blaise

- Oh, c'est pour les soirs de pleine lune. Nous fermons la grille, comme ça nous sommes sûr que nous ne blesserons personne. Même si, comme chacun reste dans sa ville, sauf pour le commerce qui se fait le jour, ça ne pose normalement pas de problèmes.

- Et vous ne vous blessez pas entre vous ? dit Remus

- Non, jamais. Ou peut-être parfois quand une dispute éclate entre deux personnes, mais sinon...

- Et ça ne fait pas mal ? Je veux dire, vous ne prenez certainement pas de potion Tue-Loup, et...

Le loup-garou rit, et montra une énorme pierre rouge striée de noir qui flottait dans l'air.

- Il y en a six; une à chaque entrée de la ville. Elle permettent de nous transformer sans la moindre douleur, et nous empêche aussi de sortir d'ici pendant la pleine lune. La grille ne sert pas à grand chose, en fait. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes un loup-garou, non ? Sinon, vous ne seriez pas notre chef !

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien, comment faites-vous, les nuits de pleine lune ?

- Je prend une potion Tue-Loup pendant la semaine qui la précède, et je m'isole.

- Nous sommes décidemment bien en avance sur ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur !

- Il y a la guerre. Et la pluparts des loups-garou se sont regroupés sous la coupe de Greyback, qui leur fait un lavage de cerveau et les oblige à attaquer les sorciers. De plus, ses pierres sont extrêmement rares. Je croyait même qu'il n'y en avait que trois au monde ! intervient Harry

- Nous sommes isolés. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe dehors. Enfin, normalement, nous le sommes, mais il y a 14 ans que nous n'avons plus vu personne prendre possession d'Imladris. répliqua David (le loup-garou)

Jolan et Louve, étaient passablement surexicités, couraient dans tout les sens, et faisait connaissance avec trois autres enfants.

Remus avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Tout les loups-garou qu'il avait connu vivaient misérablement, et avait toujours l'air fatigué. Ici, c'était loin d'être le cas: tout le monde avait l'air heureux, et il y avait même des enfants !! Alors que c'était interdit par le ministère. Mais bon, aussi, ça ressemblait surtout à une sorte d'Etat dans l'Etat, donc, les lois du ministère...

Un petit garçon courait partout sans regarder, et fini par se cogner aux jambes de Remus.

- Pardon m'sieur ! dit-il d'une toute petite voix

- C'est pas grave. Comment t'appelle-tu ? demande Remus en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du gamin

- Philip.

- Moi c'est Remus. Tu as quel âge, dis-moi ?

- J'ai déjà 6 ans !

- Philip, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler avec les gens que tu ne connait pas ! dit une voix féminine

- Au revoir, m'sieur. dit le gamin en s'encourant pour rejoindre une jeune dame rousse.

- Remus, ça va ? demanda Harry. Tu as l'air...bizarre.

- Oui, oui. répondit-il, l'air absent

Ils continuèrent la visite, tandis qu'Harry jetait des regards fréquent à son oncle de coeur.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent donc chez les vampires. Leur chef, Didier, les accueilli avec joie. C'était un joyeux luron qui riait pour un rien, et s'amusait surtout aux dépends des autres.

- Vous voyez le batiment en verre là-bas ? C'est la réserve de sang pour ceux qui n'ont pas de calice. Du sang syntéthique, bien sûr. Mine de rien, les moldus ont parfois des bonnes idées. Ainsi, tout le monde peut se nourrir correctement sans avoir à faire du mal aux autres, ou à boire un de ces subsituts au goût absolumment horrible ! Certains hommes vivent aussi ici et pas dans leur ville. C'est vrai qu'elle commence à se remplir, la leur ! Mais la nôtre aussi, et celle de tout le monde, en fait. Et ils préfèrent venir ici, parce que c'est nous qui sommes le plus proche d'eux. Les loups-garou aussi, mais ils sont trop dangereux les nuits de pleine lune ! Quand aux Elfes... eh bien y'a quelques illuminés qui y vont, mais franchement ! Comment ne peut-on jamais manger de viande ? Et se nourir principalement de chant et de danse ? Enfin, c'est leur expression, mais bon...

- Eh ! s'exclama Iris

- Pardon, m'dame, je voulait pas vous vexer. Mais sincèrement...

Et il continua comme ça pendant tout un temps, racontant des anecdotes sur tout les peuples. Il n'était particulièrement ennuyeux, mais il parlait beaucoup trop vite pour Harry. Vraiment trop vite. Et surtout, il sautait d'un sujet à l'autre comme on passe d'une marche à la suivante dans un escalier. La visite s'acheva donc dans la bonne humeur, Iris s'amusant beaucoup à paraître offusquée dès qu'il faisait un commentaire sur les Elfes. Visiblement, il les considérait comme un peuple de fous qui vivait reclu dans la musique, et qui ne connaissait pas "les bonnes choses de la vie".

_A suivre..._

--

(1) en français dans le texte

* * *

Et voilà, encore un autre chapitre ! Merci encore à Malicia, Kaela, Adenoide, Titmo, Tite fille fan, Lunicorne, Aurélie Malfoy et Cealya Potter pour leur review !

Certains se sont plains que je n'updatais pas très souvent et que le rythme des parutions était très irrégulier. C'est tout à fait vrai et je m'en excuse, mais le saint esprit ne fait partie de mes connaissances, donc il ne sait pas toujours m'illuminer d'une soudaine inspiration ;)

Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Si vous en pensez quelque chose, merci de cliquer sur le beau bouton, en bas à gauche où il est marqué "go" :p


	21. Chapter 20

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Pour ceux qui ne s'y retrouvent pas avec les animaux: **

_Iris : _serpent : Srashka

panthère : Ilmanach

phénix : Zéphir

dragon : Mercure

loup : Irkan

_Alira : _loup : Coru

chat : Natshka

phénix : Anor

dragonne : Elzka

_Godric :_ griffon : Linz

_Rowena :_ aigle : Ilshkar

_Salazard :_ serpent : Sycim (mort)

_Helga :_ blaireau : Lucinda

_Harry : _cheval : Hîr

serpent : Calad

renard : Ithil

hermine : Siri

léopard : Salmiria

_Draco :_ faucon : Caraco

**Chapitre 20**

_Ville des Nymphes des eaux, Imladris_

Harry en avait marre. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, non, loin de là. Cependant, il devait retourner à Poudlard le surlendemain, et avait passé son temps à visiter les villes qui existaient à Imladris. Et encore, il n'en avait jamais vu qu'une vingtaine ! Il y avait des milliers de peuples différents, et chacun avait sa ville dans le refuge. Mais cet après-midi, au moins, ce serait la dernière. Le lendemain était consacré à la détente. Enfin, si l'on veut. Ils allaient dans la "réserve". C'était l'endroit où se rassemblaient toutes les espèces vivantes non-magiques, et certaines animaux magiques. Répartie en différents environnements, de la toundra arctique à la savane, et passant par les plaines du sud, et les déserts, tous reconstitués parfaitement. Comme ils pouraient se promener un peu, et qu'ils allaient faire un pique-nique en pleine nature - ce qu'Harry adorait - ça irait...

La ville des Nymphes des eaux était située aux abords de l'immense aquarium. Pour visiter celle des sirènes, il avait fallu prendre un dérivé de la branchiflore, qui était en fait un sortilège. Il avait les mêmes propriétés que la plante, mais prenait fin uniquemment quand la tête sortait de l'eau, et pas après seulement une heure. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retienne le nom, il pourrait plonger dans le lac de Poudlard - et d'Imladris - et aller dire bonjour au calmar géant. De plus, par tout temps, puisqu'il était combiné à un sort qui permettait de garder le corps à température normale, même dans une eau glaciale. Heureusement, comme les Nymphes des eaux étaient, certes aquatique, mais qu'elles n'avaient pas de branchies, leur ville était à la surface, bien qu'au milieu de l'eau. Elle différait énormement de toutes celles qu'Harry avait pu voir. Celle qui s'en rapprochait le plus était Minas Silvia, et encore. Les maisons étaient construites avec des algues tressées solidement jusqu'à arriver à des filaments gros comme des troncs d'arbre, qu'elles attachaient ensemble à l'aide d'autres algues. Toute la ville était posée sur un grand plateau transparent, lui-même à dix centimètres de l'eau. L'on pouvait voir les nombreux poissons qui y nageait, de même, si on regardait bien, que la ville des sirènes, bien qu'elle soit par 700 mètres de fond. La pression était très forte à cet endroit, mais elles ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter.

Pour en revenir à la ville des Nymphes, elle était toute en fleurs, qu'elles devaient avoir cueillies dans la forêt qui borde l'aquarium. Il y en avait tellement qu'il semblait impossible que les maisons d'algues ne croulent pas sous leur poids. Des blanches, principalement, mais aussi des bleues, des roses, des rouges, des vertes même. De toute les couleurs. C'était une véritable féérie.

Harry s'aperçut que les nymphes mâles ressemblaient à tel point aux femmes qu'il aurait été très difficile de les différencier, s'ils portaient autre chose qu'un petit collier de coquillage aux chevilles.

Après avoir visité toute la ville sous les explications d'Ilberia, la reine, le soleil se couchait sur la plage. Soleil que l'on voyait "à travers" le plafond enchanté. Pas comme dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard; il donnait la sensation d'être une vitre transparente. Li'faen proposa une bataille d'eau, proposition qui fut acceptée à l'unanimitée à cause de la chaleur qui régnait en ce moment. La canicule sévissait dans toute l'Europe. Ils s'amusèrent donc jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne reflète plus que des étoiles, et s'endormirent très vite sur le sable.

_Le lendemain..._

- On aurait du rentrer ! Je suis couvert de sable de la tête aux pieds ! Et comme j'ai été dans l'eau hier soir, ça colle ! grommela Draco

- Et bien, va donc te laver ! dit Blaise en le poussant dans l'eau

- Exactement, mais puisque Blaise non plus n'a pas pensé au sortilège de séchage, je trouve normal qu'il aille aussi se rincer. dit Harry en envoyant le concerné rejoindre Draco

- Et toi, Harry, tu vas devoir les rejondre parce que tu les as balancés à l'eau... susura Glorfindel

Il prit Harry par le colet, et le lança dans la flotte.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Mais puisque tu m'a lancé dans l'eau, toi aussi tu dois venir !

- Nonononon. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer la punition.

- Tsss tsss. "Tu ne mentiras point", ça ne te dit rien ?

- Moïse. C'était pas moi, d'abord ! J'y peux rien si les moldus s'imaginent des choses...

- Pas grave.

Harry sortit de l'eau et courut après l'Elfe, bien qu'il ne le rattrappa pas. Le blond avait l'avantage de sa condition et de son entraînement. Ca faisait quand même plus de cent mille ans qu'il s'entraînait, alors Harry ne risquait pas de l'attrapper. Mais c'était sans compter sur Satan et Iris. Ceux-ci réussirent tant bien que mal à le prendre par les bras, et à l'ammener jusqu'au bord de l'eau, où il fut impitoyablement jeté. Tandis que Blaise, Draco et Harry, qui avaient replongé, l'entrainèrent vers le bas, et l'attachèrent. Ils eurent finalement pitié de lui, et détachèrent la corde qui lui entravait les mains, de même que celle qui était attachée à une cheville et qui l'emmenait, lentement mais sûrement, vers le fond. Lorsqu'il sortit, Glorfindel hurla pendant un bon moment comme Godric le faisait quand il tombait "accidentellement" à l'eau. A la fin, il finit par prendre son homologue démoniaque et le mit dans l'aquarium, avec un sort qui le propulsa à la vitesse de l'éclair chez les sirènes.

- Je suis vengé ! dit-il avec un sourire et une étincelle amusée au fond des yeux.

- Décidement ! Nous déteignons sur toi ! averti Sergueï

Ils attendirent Satan avant de partir à la réserve. Ils la parcoururent dans les grandes lignes, bien que cela leur prirent toute une journée. Harry s'étonnait chaque jour des proportions d'Imladris. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait faire par magie, quand même.

Ils s'étaient tous bien amusé quand une lionne, ayant décidé que Lucius et Maximilien menaçaient ses petits, entreprit de les courser à travers la savane. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un lac, et qu'ils transplanèrent de l'autre côté, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Eux avaient particulièrement râlé quand la lionne, trouvant Harry et Remus occupés à caresser ses lionceaux, leur lècha le visage en signe d'amitié. A part cet incident, l'après-midi se passa sans problèmes.

Une fois rentrés, ils firent leurs valises, vu qu'ils partaient très tôt pour la gare de King's Cross.

- Au fait, on en fait quoi, de Voldemort et les autres ? demanda Draco

- On va les garder ici, pour être sûr qu'il seront là pendant la cérémonie. répondit Michaël

- Et je vais m'en occuper personnellement... Je peux bien laisser mon royaume quelques temps... dit Satan d'un ton menaçant

- Moi, je sens que je vais lui faire une jolie petite surprise... fit Harry.

- Maintenant ?

- Nonnon. Pendant l'année. Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'échapper quelques temps...

Sur ce, ils allèrent dormir. Le lendemain, ils ne durent heureusement pas refaire la marche à travers le gigantesque parc en sens inverse. Ils transplanèrent, passèrent les grilles, et transplanèrent à nouveau, accompagnés par leurs familiers.

- Pourquoi on transplane pas directement ici ? maugréa Blaise, arrivé au quai 9 3/4. Je déteste ce fichu moyen de transport !

- Parce qu'il y a des barrières anti-transplanage spéciales. Seuls ceux qui sont inscrit comme étant des amis peuvent transplaner tant qu'ils sont dans le refuge, et uniquemment à l'intérieur du domaine. Pour transplaner jusqu'ici, il fallait en sortir. répondit Harry

- Mais où sont les autres ? demanda Draco

- Ils sont retournés chez eux. Sauf Satan et Sergueï, qui "surveillent" les p'tits oiseaux, et Remus, parce qu'il préfère Imladris. répondit Iris

Tout en parlant, ils étaient finalement entrés dans un compartiment, et s'assirent.

- Ca fait du bien ! dit Alira. On va enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Surtout pour les visites avec Parkie. C'est une véritable horreur. Un vrai ressort sur pattes !

Calad, ayant compris la dernière remarque d'Alira, s'était enroulé en une sorte de ressort et sautait partout. Les cinq éclatèrent de rire. Caraco, qui se demandait ce que c'était, fondit sur le pauvre serpent, et l'attrapa dans ses serres. Heureusement que la peau du serpent de glace est solide. Il se percha sur le porte-bagage, sa proie entre les pattes, et essaya de la décortiquer. Calad, furieux, le frappa de sa queue. Le coup en pleine tête porta ses fruits et le faucon le lâcha, complètement sonné. Tous rirent à nouveau de la mésaventure du pauvre oiseau. Celui-ci, vexé, se mit dans son coin et bouda tout le reste du trajet.

La porte s'ouvrit du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- HARRY !! J'était sûre qu'on te trouverais ici !! Ça va ? Comment se sont passée tes vacances, dis-moi ?

Tout en parlant comme une hystérique, Granger s'incrusta, et vira Salmiria qui dormait tranquillement sur un fauteuil. Weasley s'avança, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'assit à côté de Blaise, SUR Natshka.

- MIAAAAAWW !!

- AÏE !

La chatte avait mordu et griffé le roux.

- A QUI EST CE CHAT ?? hurla-t-il

- A moi. dit tranquillement Alira

- TU POURRAIS PAS LE METTRE AILLEURS, NON ?

- Non. Je te signale au passage qu'elle était là avant toi.

- Ron ! réprimanda Granger

Elle voulut prendre Natshka dans ses bras ("oh, qu'il est trognon, comment s'appelle-t'il ?"), mais celle-ci n'était pas d'accord, et le fit savoir. Une blessée de plus.

- En fait, Harry, on a décidé que si tu était amis avec eux, on pourrait bien faire un effort pour les supporter. dit-elle

- Et qui te dit qu'on a envie de TE supporter, Granger ? demanda Draco

- Draco ! dit Harry avec une fausse mine outrée

- Donc, on est prêt à supporter la fouine et son copain, pour être un peu avec toi, sans que tu ne doivent les lâcher. continua Weasley

- Ron, Hermione, venez deux minutes avec moi. dit Harry

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide, et s'engouffrèrent dedans.

- C'est Dumbledore qui vous l'a demandé, avouez ! dit-il

- Oh Harry...

- Je le sais, parce que vous n'auriez pas eu cette idée tout seuls !

Il s'arrêta un moment, et reprit, avec un visage grave.

- En fait, vous tombez bien. Parce que je ne peux rien dire à Dumbledore, si je veux continuer à les espionner. Ils me soupçonneraient directement. Et vous ne pouvez pas venir non plus, ils feraient attention. Donc, je vous direz ce que je sais au fur et à mesure, et vous le répèterez au directeur. D'accord ?

- D'accord ! J'ai eu peur que tu n'ai plus confiance en nous, Harry ! dit Granger

- Mais non, voyons ! Bon, j'y retourne. J'enverrai une chouette de l'école pour vous donner rendez-vous.

Il sortit, et rejoingnit ses amis. Il trouva Fred assit à sa place.

- J'avais cru entendre la douce mélodie de la voix de mon crétin de frère ?

- En effet. Mais il ne nous embêtera plus, maintenant. Et Dumby sera content. Mais ça va me faire du boulot en plus...

- Qu'est-ce que t'a proposé ? demanda Georges

- Oh, leur faire un rapport sur les activités de Blaise et Draco, pour qu'ils puissent le raconter au Vieux Fou. Je vais devoir inventer des trucs une fois par mois. Génial.

- Courage, vieux, on t'aidera ! fit Draco

- J'espère bien !

- On ferait mieux de s'habiller. dit Iris. On est presque arrivé.

A peine eurent-ils mit leurs robes, que le train entra en gare. Ils prirent leurs affaires, et descendirent dans les premiers. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se faire de la place, avec leurs familiers s'amusant comme des fous. Caraco, Zéphir et Anor étaient déjà partis. Siri courait d'une épaule à l'autre, mordillant une oreille par-ci, la peau du cou par-là... Ilmanach, Coru, Irkan et Salmiria grognaient dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Les deux serpents somnolaient autour du coup de leur maître respectif, et Ithil, fidèle à son habitude, était pelottonné dans les bras d'Harry. Quand à Natshka, elle s'amusait à provoquer Siri. C'est avec cette étrange escorte qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dumby les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Les trois oiseaux décidèrent de s'amuser à ses dépends durant tout le repas. Sept élèves riaient aux éclats à chacune de leurs facéties, particulièrement Draco, Iris et Alira, qui entendaient les commentaires des familiers.

Alors que le directeur voulait prendre manger son morceau d'agneau, Caraco fondit dessus et l'emporta, le mangeant d'un air insolent sous l'oeil protecteur d'Ilmanach. Dumby voulut alors en reprendre. Zéphir, ne s'embarrassant nullement des manières, piqua carrément le plat, qu'il déversa sur la tête de la dernière des Weasley.

# Draco... c'est bon les crapaud, tu crois ? demanda Caraco

Aucune idée, j'en ai jamais mangé. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je sens que beaucoup seraient d'accord si je les débarrasait du machin rose. Mais je sais pas si c'est très digeste... #

Draco s'étrangla de rire dans son jus de citrouille.

# Je ne te conseille pas... #

Lassés de ne rien faire, Coru et Irkan décidèrent d'entrer en action. Ils se faufilèrent entre les tables, et arrivèrent, sans se faire voir, derrière le bonbon rose et orange. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à piquer dans son assiette, Irkan sauta sur la table, prit l'assiette en question entre ses crocs, et la lui jeta à la tête.

# strike ! fit-il #

Iris éclata de rire.

Sachant que l'assiette comprenait des chou-fleurs à la crème, beaucoup de sauce avec très peu de viande... imaginez l'état de la "victime" après. Désirant rajouter une couche, Coru fit de même avec la carafe de jus de citrouille. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite comme des petits fous, allant chercher sur les cinq tables des plats très salissant, avec de préférence beaucoup de sauce, qu'ils donnait à Caraco et Anor, qui les jetait à la tête d'Ombrage. Zéphir, lui, continuait à s'occuper du directeur.

Bien sûr, aucun des quatres garnements ne cherchait à arrêter ses familiers, tentant de rester impassibles. Quand aux trois autres, ils riait aux éclats, et applaudissaient tant qu'ils pouvaient. Mis à part ça, un silence de mort règnait dans la Grande Salle.

Sachant qu'Ombrage avait une peur bleue des serpents, Harry et Iris demandèrent à Calad et Srashka de l'embêter. Les deux serpents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et rampèrent jusqu'à la grande table. Une fois dessus, ils se mirent à siffler d'un air menaçant. Ombrage, hypnotisée par les mouvements des reptiles, n'osait pas bouger. Salmiria sauta sur la table des Griffons, et grogna, dévoilant ses crocs à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Granger.

SPLASH

Et encore un plat de tombé.

- CA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !! hurla le directeur. J'EXIGE QUE VOUS ORDONNIEZ À VOS ANIMAUX D'ARRÊTER !!

Harry, Draco, Alira et Iris sifflèrent un coup, et tout les animaux arrêtèrent. Ensuite, ils se lèverent de table, accompagnés par Fred, Georges, et Blaise. Ils traversèrent la salle sans un mot, et s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

Adriano était un jeune homme de vingt ans, exilé de sa patrie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. On l'avait accusé d'avoir assassiné un comte espagnol, voici plus de deux mois. Depuis, il parcourait l'Ecosse, sans cesse en mouvement, car il était recherché. Il ne savait pas _qui_ au juste le suivait partout, mais il pressentait que ce n'était pas des gens sympathiques.

C'était en fait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Adriano possédant deux choses que Dumbledore désirait absolumment. Il descendait d'une longue lignée de rois et reines très puissants, et par cette lignée, avait des pouvoirs psychiques extraordinaires. Si le vénéré directeur l'attrapait, il ferait main basse sur de nombreux territoires partout en Europe, et hériterait d'une fabuleuse puissance. Mais ça, Adriano ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les gens qui le suivait le rabattait là où il ne devait pas aller. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyens de leur échapper. Aussi continuait-il droit devant lui.

Soudain, il aperçut une vieille baraque, avec marqué "danger de mort" sur le portail en ruine qui l'entourait. Il se résigna à y aller, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. A peine eut-il franchi le portail, qu'une désagréable sensation le prit. Il avait oublié _quelque chose_. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il _devait_ retourner en arrière ! Malgré tout, il continua, ne voulant pas rencontrer ses poursuivants. Alors qu'il avançait, il vit de la fumée à sa droite, dans une forêt. Forêt ? Il n'y avait que... Adriano sursauta. A la place de la vieille baraque pourrie, se dressait un gigantesque château.

& C'est impossible... &

Il se dirigea vers la fumée, espérant voir qui avait allumé le feu.

* * *

Autour du feu, sept adolescents riaient aux éclats. De nombreux animaux étaient couchés à leurs côtés, sans doute attirés par la chaleur, et deux dragons se tenaient de part et d'autre du camp.

& Mais c'est impossible ! Des dragons, des licornes, même des sortes de pégases noirs ! Ca n'existe pas !! &

- Vous avez vu leur tête quand on est sortis ? demanda un jeune blond

- Imitation du poisson rouge... commença un autre, roux

- dix sur dix ! continua son jumeau

- Je pense qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas vraiment ! dit un métis

- Sans blague ? Dumby s'attendait surtout à ce qu'on baisse la tête, et qu'on hurle sur nos braves bêtes !! fit un garçon aux cheveux noirs

- Il y a quelqu'un ! dit soudainement un jeune fille blonde

Une autre fille, qui devait être sa soeur, prit un brandon enflammé, et s'avança dans la direction d'Adriano. Celui-ci, épouvanté, voulut rebrousser chemin, mais une panthère l'en empêcha. Ramené au campement, il fut jeté près du blond.

- Qui est-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école ! demanda Blaise

- A l'école ? répéta le banni

- Oui, à l'école. Tu sais où on est, quand même !

- Non...

- Ce n'est pas un sorcier ! dit Alira

- Les sorciers n'existent pas !

- Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, idiot ! dit Iris

- Je... Je...

- Comment est-tu arrivé ici ? demanda Draco

Adriano leur raconta son histoire. Quand il eut fini, les sept enfants étaient sonjeurs.

- Je pense que c'est celui que cherche le Vieux Fou.

- C'est bien possible. D'où viens tu, en fait ?

- D'Aragon. (région d'Espagne)

- C'est loin d'ici !

- J'y suis arrivé en bateau. Des hommes m'avait emmené, mais j'ai pu leur échapper.

- Et tu est arrivé exactement à l'endroit où ils voulaient que tu sois !

- Mais et vous ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre école ?

Ils rirent, et lui racontèrent leur blague.

- On a envie qu'ils s'inquiète un peu, tu comprends ?

- Je vois... Je suis tombé sur une belle brochettes de sales gosses ! fit Adriano avec un sourire

- Et fiers de l'être ! répondit Blaise

Chacun à leur tour, ils lui expliquèrent leur histoire, et ce qu'ils avaient contre Dumbledore. L'Espagnol apprit bien des choses sur ses poursuivants, et sur l'instigateur du complot dans lequel il avait mordu à pleines dents.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Mercure et Elzka veilleront sur toi, de même que certains animaux de la forêt. Simplement, ne vas pas par là ! dit Iris en montrant un sentier.

- Qu'y a-t-il par là ?

- Un nid d'acromentules. Ce sont des araignées géantes. La plus grosse fait deux ou trois mètres de haut, je pense.

- Beaucoup plus, je te le garantis ! Aragog, je m'en souviendrai toujours, de celle-là ! dit Harry

Après avoir discuté encore un peu, ils s'endormirent sous les couvertures qu'ils avaient coujurées, et ne se réveillèrent qu'à huit heures. Sauf les deux Elfes, bien sûr.

- Il faudrait y aller, maintenant, les cours vont commencer. Heureusement, on commence par potions.

Ils s'apprêtèrent, dirent au revoir à Adriano, et commencèrent leur journée de cours par mettre Dumby hors de lui, quand celui-ci les croisa dans les couloirs. Il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient perdu complètement la trace de l'Espagnol. Aussi, quand Harry, Blaise et Draco le saluèrent d'un joyeux "buenos dias, señor!", il failli péter les plombs. Puis, il se demanda s'ils l'avaient trouvé. Il secoua la tête. C'est _Harry_, il le lui dirait s'il avait trouvé un moldu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Non, il fallait chercher ailleurs. Mais où ? Cette question sans réponse l'énervait vraiment !

_Dans la Grande Salle, le soir..._

- Monsieur Potter... susura une voix derrière Harry

- Professeur Snape ?

- Vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau à vingt heures. Veuillez noter qu'aucun retard ne sera admis.

- Bien monsieur.

Snape alla s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Il détestait les lundis.

- Qu'est-ce que le Bâtard Graisseux te voulait ? demanda Weasley quand Harry sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Ca te regarde, Weasley ?

- Mais Harry...

- Dégage, crétin.

Tout en disant ça, Harry lui fit un regard entendu. Quand il s'éloigna, il entendit Granger sermonner Weasley.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu sais très bien qu'il doit faire semblant !

Très discret, Granger, vraiment

Il se rendit donc au bureau de son directeur de maison. Il frappa à la porte.

- Ah, Harry ! Entre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

- Dumbledore. il grimaça. Il veut que je t'enseigne l'Occlumencie.

- Ce sera vite fait. souria Harry

- Oh, non ! Ca prend longtemps. Et il faudrait faire ça le week-end, mais le directeur à insisté pour que je le fasse lundi vingt heures.

- Bah.

- Au fait, dit à Draco de faire attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble le surveiller de près depuis Noël. Et il est de mauvais humeur depuis quelques jours.

A la surprise de Severus, Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Moi, je sais pourquoi ! dit-il, toujours en riant

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, rien...

- Bon, il faut commencer. Mets-toi devant moi. Ferme les yeux, et vide ton esprit.

Harry sourit, en mit en place ses barrières. Bien qu'elles fonctionnaient 24h/24h.

- Tu es prêt ? _Legilimens_ !

Severus regarda ces hauts murs qui se dressaient devant lui. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi protégé. Il faut dire aussi que celui-ci était plus doué en ce qui concerne la Légilimancie, et que, de toutes façons, s'il essayait de rentrer dans son esprit, Severus se ferait griller au doloris !! Il ressortit.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu as dit que ça irait vite. Mais je ne peux pas dire au Vieux Fou que tu as des barrières comme ça !

- Non, sûrement pas ! Je viendrai ici tout les lundis pendant une heure. De toutes façons, il faut bien que je fasse mes devoirs.

- Hmm, d'accord. Alors, raconte ! Pourquoi est-ce que je peux entendre les rouages de la cervelle du Vieux turbiner dès qu'il pose le regard sur mon filleul ?

Harry lui raconta l'histoire.

- Je vois... Donc, Draco est en danger !

- Non. Dumby va attendre d'avoir des preuves... Et puis, je pense qu'il va tenter, en dernier recours, de lui faire boire la potion de l'_Angelo_.

- Elle est extrêment difficile !! Et les quelques ingrédients qui ne sont pas impossible à trouver, sont interdits à la vente, et très cher au marché noir !

- Tu es bien renseigné... dit Harry d'un ton malicieux

- C'est normal, je suis un Maître des Potions ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entendais ?

- Je plaisante. Mais il a les ingrédients. Tous, sauf une mèche de cheveux d'une personne parlant fourchelang, et qui ne soit pas celle qu'il veut tester. Autrement dit, moi. Mais la potion va foirer, vu que je suis sous scellés.

- Sauf s'il le fait après la rentrée. Tu as dit que tu les enlèverais pour la plupart.

- Pour la plupart... Oui, ça pourait marcher. Mais de toutes façons, comme ce n'est pas lui...

- Mais maintenant, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- En fait, dès que tu auras rassuré Granger et Weasley, et donc par la même occasion, Dumbledore, ça va être la guerre !

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Oui. On a décidé de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmillière, ça va être beau !

- Qui ça "on" ?

- Voici la liste.

Harry la parcourut des yeux. Elle comportait tout les Serdaigles, sauf Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho Chang. Un partie des Serpentards, et tout les Poufsouffle. Aucun Gryffondor.

- Tout ça ?

- Oui. Maintenant, une liste des personnes à éviter de mettre au courant.

Elle comprenait, dans les Serpentards, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, chez les Serdaigles, Edgecombe, et chez les Gryffondors, les Weasley, les Crivey et Granger.

* * *

- Je vais écrire une lettre à Granger avec une chouette de l'école. dit Harry, une fois que Severus eut fini ses explications. Je lui donnerai rendez-vous, et la mettrai au courant... dans une certaine mesure. Puis, je propose qu'on aille se rassembler dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un jour par maison. Et je tâcherai de convaincre quelques Gryffis. Ceux qui sont sûr. Le cas échéant, je connais un sort d'oublis sans antidote !

- Parfait Harry ! Et maintenant, la guerre est ouverte...

- Merci Sev'

- Oh, mais c'est un plaisir ! dit-il avec un sourire

Harry partit, avec une copie de chaque liste. Il appuya sa main contre le mur.

**ss** Ssssalle commune de Poufousssssouffle **ss**

Aussitôt, il s'y retrouva. Les jaunes et noirs sursautèrent.

- Comment tu es arrivé là ? demanda Susan Bones

- Passage secret spécial fourchelang. répondit Harry. Je dois vous parler.

Il exposa la partie de leur plan les concernant.

- Je viendrai ici tout les mercredi. dit-il. Il faut que vous trouviez des plans pour martyriser les profs et les imbéciles qui croient en Dumbledore.

- OK.

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient, Harry les regarda. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de probalités qu'il y ai un traître, mais sait-on jamais...

- _tratrios revelio_ ! murmura-t-il

Aucun ne brilla. Parfait.

- Je reviendrai dans deux jours. Au revoir.

- Salut ! fit Susan

Il repartit dans la salle des Serpentards, pour écrire la lettre à Granger. Enfin, il alla dans la Chambre. Il y trouva ses amis. Visiblement, Iris avait prévenu Fred et Georges aussi.

- Alors, pour les Poufsouffle ?

- Réunion le mercredi dans leur salle commune. Ca correspond avec leurs horaires, même pour le quidditch. Et ils sont tous d'accord, j'ai vérifié.

- Parfait ! dit Draco. Moi, je me suis occupé des Serpentards sûrs. Tous d'accord aussi, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ils ont même leur code.

- Explique.

- C'est simplement les carrés de César.

- Mais je pense que le code...

- C'est important ! insista Blaise. Si Dumby ou pire, Ombrage, intercepte nos courriers...

- Ok, d'accord. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit experte en code. Pour les Serdaigles ?

- C'est moi qui m'en suis occupée. dit Alira. J'ai écarté Edgecombe en prétextant un truc avec McGonagal, et Poudlard l'a fait tourné en rond pendant longtemps ! Tous d'accord aussi. Sauf une, Cho Chang. Je lui ai fait un joli sort d'oubli de ma composition. Je l'ai déjà rajoutée à la liste noire.

- Donc, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à convaicre quelques Gryffondors.

- Ca, on s'en occupe ! dit Fred

- Absolument. renchérit Georges. D'ailleurs, on a déjà les noms qui sont intéressés. Mais ça a été difficile. Sur tout les Gryffondors qu'on a interrogé, seuls quelques-uns sont d'accord avec nous. On a mit les autres sous sort d'oubli temporaire, mais il faudra que vous leur lanciez un définitif, parce qu'on ne sait pas le faire.

Il leur tendit une liste. Elle reprenait les noms de Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, et surprenant, Neville. Il y avait aussi certains première années.

- C'est tout, malheureusement. Mais on aurait dû s'en douter. Dumbledore leur fait un lavage de cerveau presque tout les soirs !

- Tu es sûr de Neville, Fred ? Ca me paraît... bizarre !

- Oh, absolumment sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Excellent. Donc, il faudra dire à tout le monde qu'il faut utiliser le code de César. Mais entre nous, il faudra prendre autre chose. dit Iris

- Le morse ? proposa Georges

- Bien sûr que non ! Il est beaucoup trop connu !

- Un alphabet chiffré ? Ou le truc avec les livres ? dit Harry

- Le truc avec les livres ? demanda Draco

- Oui. On donne un premier chiffre, pour une page d'un livre donné, puis ensuite deux chiffres pour chaque lettre. Celui de la ligne, et celui de la colonne.

- Pas mal. Mais c'est long à retranscrire ! dit Fred

- On se débrouillera. Il est très bien celui-là. Même s'il connaissent la clef du code, il ne savent pas c'est quel livre, alors...

- Bon, va utiliser lequel, justement ? demanda Iris

- Un livre auquel Dumby et le Ministère n'y penseront pas !

- Un livre moldu ?

- L'Appel de la Forêt ! dit Draco

- Tu connaît les livres moldus, toi ?

- Ben, certains, oui...

* * *

**POV Granger**

Je venais de me mettre à table, quand une chouette fondit sur moi, en reversant au passage trois carafes.

_Aujourd'hui, 17 heures, saule cogneur_

_H_

Je montra la lettre à Ron.

- Ah, Potter a enfin mordu à l'hameçon. Au moins, on est plus obligé de se le trimbaler partout ! murmura-t-il

- Oui, c'est pas trop tôt. chuchotai-je

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Granger se rendit près du saule à l'heure convenue.

- Bonjour Mione.

- Harry !!

Elle courut dans ses bras.

- Alors ?

- Ils préparent quelque chose, mais je sais pas quoi. Ils disent que je peux pas savoir, que ce sera une surprise. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'ont démasqué. Ils veulent réellement me faire une surprise. L'ennui, c'est que ça ne présage rien de bon. Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de recruter dans les autres maisons, mais ça a été un fiasco total. Donc, seulement des Serpentards. Mais je sais pas qui. Je vais essayer de savoir, mais je promets rien. Quand ils ont décidé quelque chose, ceux-là...

- Merci, Harry !! Au moins, on sera plus ou moins prêt !

- Oui, au moins...

Il baissa piteusement la tête.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien d'autre...

- C'est pas de ta faute, Harry !

Il hocha la tête.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant. Je te prévient dès que j'ai quelque chose de nouveau !

- Oui, mais n'envoie pas cette chouette-là ! dit-elle dans une fausse tentative de malice

- Bien sûr ! Désolé...

- Pas grave...

Harry s'en alla. Ca a été si facile...

Ils croient vraiment que je suis aussi crédule que ça ?

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées... les sept avaient passé leur temps entre les différentes maisons, paufinants tout jusqu'au dernier détail. Ils projetaient maintenant d'agir par lettres. Ca devenait trop dangereux autrement. Comme prévu, Dumby et les Gryffondors - son armée personnelle, au sens propre vu l'AD - examinaient suspicieusement les Serpentards. La tension pendant les repas était énorme. Personne ne parlait. Même ceux qui n'était au courant de rien se taisait, et essayait de savoir quoi. Mais aucune information ne filtrait; quel que soit le côté, ils prêchaient la discrétion absolue.

* * *

27

1,12.1,1.2,5.1,10.3,14 3,4.1,24.1,2.1,20 9,20.7,2.3,15x 3,6.4,13.1,5.7,7.1,13.13,12.15,2.17,3 - 11,6.12,3.20,5.20,1.8,10.9,1.10,8.14,36

Voilà ce que Dumbledore avait intercepté ce matin. Impossible d'avoir la clef. Il avait essayé énormément d'alphabet codé, et autres... rien n'y faisait, il ne comprenait pas ce que ce message voulait bien dire !

En fait, il disais tout simplement que le début était bien pour deux semaines après. Bien sûr, l'hibou s'était volontèrement laissé prendre. Tout le monde connaissait la date depuis longtemps. Dumbledore s'énervait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voili voilou, encore un autre chapitre ! Comment le trouvez-vous ?

Je remercie megoumi jedusor, titmo, cealya potter, sahada, Aurélie Malfoy, adenoide, Eldar-Melda et konomu-imouto pour leur review !


	22. Chapter 21

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 21**

_lettres (1)_

_De : tigre (Draco)_

_A : loup (Harry)_

Dis à tes louveteaux qu'ils s'occuperont des gryffis. Qu'ils essayent déjà de mettre le serpent dans le nid.

* * *

_De : loup (Harry)_

_A : tigre (Draco)_

Le serpent, c'est le travail des guépards. Mais mes louveteaux sont ravis d'apprendre à chasser.

* * *

_De : guépards (Fred et Georges)_

_A : tigre (Draco)_

C'est la pagaille parmi les oisillons. Le serpent est entré. Nos petits se défoulent.

* * *

_De : tigre (Draco)_

_A : guépards (Fred et Georges)_

Parfait. Mes tigrons déjouent les "attaques" du _citron_(2). Ils se défoulent aussi.

* * *

Depuis une semaine, c'était le branle-bas de combat chez les Griffondors. La salle commune leur jouait des tours en séries, à tel point qu'ils retardaient à la limite du couvre-feu le moment où ils devaient y entrer. Seuls Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande et Neville étaient suffisammenet courageux pour y aller. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que dès qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, la salle ne leur jouait plus de tours. Tout était donc calme, et ils pouvaient parler contre Dumbledore sans que personne ne les regardent de travers.

Comme Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand aux instigateurs de cette belle pagaille, ils préféraient encore écrire en double code; un pour chaque lettres, et un surnom pour les personnes. Il y avait peu de chance que les futures victimes comprennent si elles attrapaient les lettres, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

_De : renard (Alira)_

_A : guépards (Fred et Georges)_

Potion dans la cabane hurlante. Il y a vingt litres. Spécialement conçu par MP (ndla : Maître des potions, Severus, quoi). Faites-en bon usage.

* * *

_De : guépards (Fred et Georges)_

_A : renard (Alira)_

Merci mille fois, à toi et à MP. Nous le distribuerons à nos p'tits, ils ont pleins d'idées de génie.

* * *

Bref, les lettres s'étaient succédées, chacune livrant des cachettes, des passages secrets où étaient entreposés des gadgets en tout genres, des ingrédients, des potions, toutes sortes de choses nécessaire à la réussite d'un projet... maraudesque. Et pire encore...

* * *

Deux semaines encore étaient passées. La tension pendant les repas, et même en dehors était palpable. Il faisait étouffant, oppressant. Le silence même était assourdissant, écrasant.

Dumbledore, qui n'avait toujours pas compris la seule lettre qu'il avait interceptée, ne savait pas que c'était pour aujourd'hui... pour maintenant. Des murmures retentirent. Ils avaient la valeur d'hurlements dans tout ce silence.

Et tout éclata.

Un mois, jour pour jour, après la première "leçon" d'Occlumentie d'Harry.

Ce fut d'abord les Gryffondors.

Ils furent pris de crampes aux ventres, de nausées... ils durent tous aller à l'infirmerie.

Leur table était vide. A nouveau, le calme. La tension augmenta d'un cran, si tant est que ce fut possible.

Puis, ce fut les Serdaigles. Seules Chang et Edgecombe furent véritablement atteinte d'une crise subite d'épilepsie. Les autres firent semblant, bien entendu. L'infirmerie ne suffit plus. Déjà, l'invention que les jumeaux avait baptisée "horror", et qui consistait à faire vivre une sorte de film d'horreur à la personne qui l'avalait ainsi que les multiples potions de Confusion et de Saignement faisaient effet chez les rouges et or. Tout le monde hurlait ses quatres vérités à son voisins, des querelles éclataient malgré les nez en sang et les terribles nausées, les gens hurlaient à s'en casser la voix en vivant leur cauchemard fictif...

Les Serdaigles furent mis dans le parc. Eux aussi faisait semblant de se battre, et se hurlait dessus. Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle fut aidée par Severus, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que les bleus et bronze n'avaient strictement rien.

Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore regardaient les Serpentards, les yeux plissés.

Soudain, les Poufsouffles se levèrent, et se mirent à hurler, tant qu'ils avaient de l'air dans les poumons, se tenant la poitrine. Certaines personnes du côté des serpents (ndla : on se demande bien qui :p) murmurèrent des sorts sans baguette. Aussitôt, les jaunes et noirs se couvrirent peu à peu d'un liquide imitant le sang à la perfection. Il devenaient blancs comme linge - si on excluait le liquide rouge dont ils étaient couvert de la tête au pieds - et les professeurs les regardaient, horrifiés.

Ombrage se leva en hurlant plus fort que tout les Poufsouffles réunis. Sa chaise était en flamme, et elle venait de se débarrasser du son cardigan rose, lui aussi parti en cendres.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore, dont la barbe et les cheveux venait de disparaître. La calvitie ne lui allait _pas du tout_. Ses robes se changèrent en habits bouffants de chevalier du Moyen-Age. Deux cordes descendirent du plafond, s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, et le soulevèrent de cinq mètres.

Au moment où il allait enlever tout les points à Serpentard, et les mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, les verts et argent se tordirent de douleur, leur cris résonnant en choeur avec les Poufsouffles, qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté la Grande Salle. Ils devenaient verdâtre, et se convulsaient sur le sol. Tout le monde fut envoyé dans le parc pour se faire soigner.

Au bout d'une heure, les potions semblèrent cesser leurs effets. Les élèves revinrent dans la Grande Salle. Tout semblait calme...

J'aime bien le verbe sembler.

Et Poudlard se déchaîna...

Car lui aussi était dans le coup. Libérant ceux qui était de la "révolte", égarant les autres, il faisait trembler les murs, éclater les vitres. Le vent, qui pourtant n'était qu'une petite brise à l'extérieur, s'engouffrait en tourbillon à travers les maigres remparts qu'offraient les portes, renversant tout sur son passage. Les vases volaient parfois sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur un mur... ou sur une tête. Seuls ceux qui étaient avec Harry, Blaise, Draco et les autres étaient épargnés. Parmi les professeurs, seuls Severus et Mme Pomfresh furent épargnés. Le Maître des potions fut redirigé vers la Salle-sur-Demande, transformée en une salle immense où il pouvait observer tranquillement ce qu'il se passait dans tout le château, bien à l'abri, de même que les élèves dans le coup. L'infirmière fut conduite dans une salle vide, pour ne pas qu'elle soit au courant de la gigantesque rebellion.

Dans la Grande Salle, c'était le chaos. Le terrible vent faisait balancer Dumbledore à une vitesse infernale. Mauvaise idée, quand on vient de manger... (ndla : j'vous passe les détails :p)

Ombrage avait un aperçu de son bureau, où tout ses papiers volaient dans tout les sens, ses assiettes cassées étaient animées d'une vie propre, et s'attelaient à démonter le bureau, ou du moins le détruire irrémédiablement. Tandis que les autres, intactes, montraient les chatons se transformant en monstres horribles ou se tordant de douleur.

Contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres professeurs, leur bureau était parfaitement en ordre. A quoi ça aurait-il servit, alors qu'ils pouvaient tout remettre en état d'un coup de baguette ? Mais Ombrage en était incapable, et personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour elle.

Les tables se mirent à trembler. Puis, poussées par une force invisible, elles se retournèrent, et traversèrent la pièce, pour s'écraser derrière celle des professeurs. Partout, règnait l'Anarchie avec un grand A. Les personnes dans la Salle-sur-Demande étaient réjouies. Eux n'avait fait que la mise en bouche, Poudlard faisait le reste. D'après lui, ça durerait trois jours.

Le directeur, toujours solidement suspendu, était baloté de toutes parts, et lorsque le vent soufflait pile poil face à lui, il cognait le plafond. Ses épaules le brûlaient, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Soudain, les cordes disparurent, et ils atterrit sur le sol dans un horrible craquement d'os brisés. Les rafales se transformèrent en véritable ouragan. Des trombes d'eau s'abatirent sur les étudiants totalement perdus.

Harry demanda à Dean, très doué en calygraphie, d'imiter l'écriture d'Ombrage, et envoya une lettre à Fudge, comme quoi il y avait un problème à Poudard, et que s'il venait avec quelques aurors, il allait pouvoir tirer la gloire de son intervention et tout un baratin dans le même genre.

Pendant ce temps, c'était l'apocalypse. Les murs changeaient de place ou se construisaient soudain, tel un rempart, devant les élèves terrorisés. Une partie du plafond s'écroulait quand des étudiants passaient, et les débris s'arrêtaient à quelques milimètres de leur têtes.

Le ministre finit par arriver, avec seulement Dawlish et un autre auror tout aussi con et chiant, comme escorte. Ils entrèrent dans le Hall, quelque peu surpris de trouver toutes les entrées bouchées. Les portes se refermèrent avec un grincement sinistre. Les sécurités et les lourdes traverses de bois se placèrent en travers des battants. Les trois hommes commençaient à avoir peur. Les murs de pierres reprirent leur places originelles, et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, créant autant de désastre que dans les autres parties de l'école. Les armures se mirent en marche dans tout le château, bloquant le passage, ou faisant mine d'écraser leurs poings de fer sur la tête des gens.

* * *

**POV Granger**

Ron et moi avions été dans les premiers à être guéris. Nous retournions à la salle commune quand le vent avait commencé à souffler. A présent, nous ne savons plus où nous sommes. Nous devons lutter pour rester les deux pieds au sol, et souvent nous abaisser pour laisser passer une armure ou un élève qui vole à travers les couloirs, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Car dès que la personne va s'écraser contre quelque chose, le château l'oriente dans une autre direction. Nous en avons fait l'expérience avec Miss Teigne. Elle avait failli se cogner contre la tête de Ron. Il était assez pâle, et jurait qu'il ne rentrerait plus jamais dans ce fichu château.

- Ron, donne-moi ta main !! hurlais-je pour couvrir le vent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, on va finir par être séparés !

J'ai froid, Ron aussi, et on ne voit pas à dix centimètres à cause de la pluie. Ron étouffa un juron. Il venait de se prendre une tenture, et était complètement emmitouflé dedans. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de prises sur le sol, et que la tenture continuait sa course. C'est ainsi que je le vit disparaître. Après dix minutes, qui avaient semblées être des heures, la tempête s'arrêta.

Un plateau sur lequel il y avait deux toast et un verre d'eau apparut devant chacun des "captifs". Après cinq autres minutes, durant lesquelles ils eurent juste le temps d'avaler la nourriture, tout reprit de plus belle.

Je m'étais coincée dans un coin, et regardait pensivement la pierre devant moi. Pourquoi Poudlard faisait ça ? Qui l'avait ordonné ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Mais je me promit d'y répondre. Peut-être que ce _bâtard_ de Potter connaîtrait la réponse ? Après tout, il connaissait très bien le château.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Les complices de ce désastre étaient tranquilement instalés dans la salle-sur-demande. Des dortoirs avaient été installés, sans distinctions de maisons. La petite guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard avait cessé. Il y avait aussi une immense salle commune, avec deux écrans géants qui montraient, l'un Dumbledore, l'autre Crétinus Fudge. Dans chaque dortoirs, il y en avait un aussi, programmable. Il suffisait de dire le nom d'une personne au-dehors, pour qu'elle soit aussitôt affichée à l'écran.

C'est ainsi que les sept amis, plus Severus, se retrouvèrent dans un dortoir, à regarder les pauvres personnes prises dans la tourmente.

- Et attend, fait voir Hermione Granger ! dit Draco

Une image s'afficha. Elle montrait la jeune fille, à genoux, tremblant de tout ses membres, et face au coin.

Severus ricana.

- Je crois qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

- Mais non, Sev ! Elle est simplement gentille et prévenante, et nous épargne l'horreur de voir sa tête ! répliqua Blaise d'une voix sarcastique

- Tiens, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Weasley n'est pas avec elle. fit Iris

- Ronald Weasley !! fit Harry

L'écran montra une mèche de cheveux roux, le reste du corps étant emberlificoté dans un tissu à l'effigie des Serpentards, qui tournoyait à toute vitesse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Tiens, Weasley porte nos couleurs ? finit par dire Severus. Il faudra que je lui rappelle...

- Allons, allons, Sev. Ne tourmente pas notre futur champion de toupie humaine ! dit Harry, tout sourire

- Weasley champiooonnn ! fit Blaise en souriant

- Argus Rusard ! dit Alira

Quand l'image se stabilisa, tout les huit s'étouffèrent de rire. Le concierge était tenu en joue par trois armures. Des fausses flammes éclairaient l'intérieur, leur donnant l'air effrayant. Rusard se mit à pleurer bruyament. Ils ricanèrent.

- Sybille Trelawney !

La prof de divination, tout en essayant de garder son habituelle voix éthérée - pas très réussie - était à genoux et semblait _prier_.

- La fin du monde est proche ! On va tous mouriiiiir !! Mon Dieu, protégez nous !!

Harry pleurait de rire. Les autres s'étranglait. Même Severus éclata de rire, à la place de son habituel ricanement.

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures, certains professeurs furent redirigés vers leurs appartements, de même que Mme Pomfresh, qui fut délogée de la pièce où elle était, et ramenée chez elle.

Pour les autres, ils avaient une pause de cinq minutes trois fois par jour. Bien que "pause" ne soit pas vraiment le mot approprié. En effet, il continuait à dracher, et le vent soufflait toujours très fort, mais c'était suffisant pour manger. Cela dura trois jours et trois nuits.

* * *

Severus obligea tout le monde à se tremper de la tête aux pieds, et à mettre une sorte de produit sous les yeux qui faisait devenir la peau noire/bleutée à cet endroit. Ils avaient donc, comme les autres, une usine de valise sous les yeux.

Le jeudi matin, ce fut une armée de zombie qui entra dans la Grande Salle, et se jeta sur la nourriture. Enfin, pour certains, ce n'était qu'apparence, bien sûr.

Pour ajouter au spectacle, le blason de Poudlard apparut au-dessus de la porte, la phrase "avec les compliments du château" en lettres de feu flottant à côté.

Quelques élèves durent rester à l'infirmerie, pour cause de grippe, ou de légère commotion.

Le ministre était furieux, hurlant sur Ombrage pour lui avoir envoyé cette lettre.

- Mais monsieur le ministre, ce n'était pas moi, je vous le jure !

- Hein ? Mais alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur le ministre, je ne sais pas ! dit-elle, en pleurs.

- Décidement, très courageux, ces gens ! glissa Harry à l'oreille de Draco

- Très. Regarde Trelawney.

Le professeur de divination avait, pour une fois, quitté sa tour. Elle avait les yeux agrandis par la terreur, mais continuait ses imprécations.

- On va tous mouriiiiiiiiir... Mais écoutez moi, bon sang ! Je vous dis qu'on va mourir !

Le ministre, Dawlish et Jonhson rentrèrent au ministère, et l'Illuminé se leva.

- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Mais je lui enlève 3OO points.

Il regarda les sabliers, dans l'espoir de savoir dans quelle maison était le coupable. A sa grande déception, aucune des pierres précieuses ne remonta.

Les murs frémirent.

Iris et Harry avait proposé à Poudlard de l'aider à apparaître sous une forme humaine. Une lumière irradia des murs, tandis que les deux Anges donnait de la Magie et de l'énergie en plus. Même si le château en possédait en grande quantité, il ne pouvait apparaître, et encore moins maîtriser sa forme, avec seulement ses réserves sous peine de voir le château s'effondrer et perdre sa Magie. Iris et Harry se chargeait donc de faire en sorte qu'une infime partie seulement se matérialise.

Lentement, un jeune homme, ayant l'air d'avoir environ une trentaine d'années, fit son apparition sous les yeux exorbités de tout le monde. Il avait des cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules, et de grands yeux gris métallique, avec des paillette vertes. Il brillait d'une lumière argentée, et irradiait d'une formidable puissance. Poudlard regarda Dumbledore.

- Je doute que vous puissiez m'enlever des points, Albus. dit-il

Son murmure se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il avait une voix grave et puissante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il

- Poudlard

- C'est impossible !

- Rien n'est impossible. La seule limite de la Magie, c'est l'imagination.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous auriez pu tuer certains élèves !!

- Jamais je ne mettrai en danger la vie de mes élèves. Personne n'a été blessé.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

- Albus ! souffla McGonagall, indignée du ton avec lequel le directeur parlait avec le château

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai jugé utile de vous donner une leçon. La plupart des professeurs étaient justes, et ont donc été dirigés vers leurs appartements après un jour. Ceux qui ont été tout de suite à l'abri ne sont pas d'accord avec vos méthodes, que ce soit des élèves, ou des professeurs. Quand à ceux qui ne l'ont pas été du tout, qu'ils fassent attention.

Il disparut. Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard, et vit que la plupart des élèves affichait un air satisfait, tandis que d'autres, un air terrifié.

* * *

_Vendredi, cours de potion..._

- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? demanda Ombrage, avec l'air ravi du chat qui a trouvé une belle souris bien dodue.

- Seize ans. lâcha Severus, l'air pincé

- Vous avez postulé pour le poste de DCFM, je crois ?

- C'est exact... dit-il d'une voix plus froide que la banquise un soir d'hiver

- Sans succès ?

- De toute évidence... répondit le professeur, toujours sur ce ton polaire

- Bien, bien...

- Elle va se faire griller ! dit Blaise aux deux autres

- C'est sûr, il va finir par la tuer si elle continue...

- Et donc, vous êtes du côté de Dumbledore ? Mais vous étiez mangemort avant, c'est bien ça ?

LA chose à ne pas dire. Les bocaux posés sur les étagères explosèrent, répandant leur contenu. Les chaudrons se fendirent et les potions sifflantes se déversèrent sur les dalles.

- Pardon ? siffla Severus, les yeux brillant de colère

- heu... Rien, rien... Rien du tout ! fit la secrétaire du ministre, d'un air terrifié

Ombrage continua malgré tout, posant diverses questions à Severus sans revenir toutefois sur LE sujet, et aux élèves, lesquels n'osaient pas dire du mal de leur redouté professeur de potion.

Quand les Serpentards passèrent au cours de sortilège, la Grande Inquisitrice n'était pas là, au grand soulagement des élèves.

* * *

Ce fut une journée d'enfer pour les élèves désignés "personna non grata" par le château. Les portes leur claquaient au nez, les armures leur faisait des croche-pieds, tandis que les escaliers les menaient invariablement à leur point de départ, ou les coinçaient dans les sous-sols en compagnie de créatures qui rêvaient de les étrangler. Granger devenait folle, puisqu'elle avait raté presque tous les cours, Weasley était plus pâle que la mort, tandis que les autres mangeaient peu, et regardaient dans le vide. Le reste des étudiants était mort de rire, et parlait joyeusement avec leurs voisins.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry, Blaise et Draco rencontrèrent Weasley.

- Alors, la belette ? On prend les couleurs des Serpentards ? C'est bien ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- La tenture... verte et argent... glissa Harry

- Weasley champioooonnn. claironna Blaise

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, et Severus, qui passait par là, ne pu retenir un sourire. Sourire qui traumatisa encore plus le pôv' Gryffondor. Il s'enfuit en courant sous les cris de "Weasley champiooooonn" entonné par le restant des élèves.

* * *

_Pendant le week-end..._

- Moi, je pars une heure ou deux. fit Harry

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

- Tu te souviens ? J'avais dit que j'irais jouer un tour à ce bon vieux Tom.

- Oh. Je viens avec toi !

- Et moi aussi. dit Blaise d'un ton catégorique

- T'a un plan ? demanda le blond

- Aller au Manoir Voldemort, et capturer Queudver pour le donner au ministère dans un premier temps. S'il y a d'autres idées, elle sont bienvenues ! répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire

- Mmmmh... Décorer son manoir ?

- ... Et transformer ses Mangemorts en chatons tout mimis tout gentils !

- _Excellentes_ idées !! Il va pouvoir s'amuser à rendre à ses chers serviteurs leur forme d'origine. On part donc maintenant, direction : Manoir Voldemort !

- Let's go !

C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry, Blaise et leurs familiers s'en allèrent de Poudlard pour tourner en bourrique ce pauvre mage noir. Le seul problème, c'est que, bien qu'ils l'aient étudié, Blaise et Draco ne maîtrisaient pas bien le fourchelang. Après trois essais infructueux, au cours desquels ils se retrouvèrent successivement dans la bibliotèque, dans le bureau de McGonagall et dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, heureusement vide, ils finirent par se retrouver près du portail d'entrée.

- Va falloir que vous vous y mettiez, hein ! fit Harry

- Je voudrais t'y voir, moi ! C'est une langue horriblement difficile ! C'est ma faute si _ssSSss_ ressemble énormément à _SssssS_, et que l'un veut dire portail, l'autre salle ? dit Draco

- Non, mais applique-toi ! dit Harry d'un air malicieux

- Bon, on y va ou on végète ? s'impatienta Blaise

- On y va.

Ils traversèrent le portail, et transplanèrent devant la résidence de Voldemort. Ils rabatirent leur capuches sur leur têtes, et entrèrent.

- Draco, tu t'occupe de la déco, Blaise des Mangemorts, et moi de Queudver, ok ?

- Ok, mais il faudra que vous m'aidiez quand vous aurez fini, parce qu'il est grand, ce manoir ! fit Draco

- D'accord.

- Alors, allons-y.

Harry alla dans la salle de réunion. Il y trouva l'animagus assis sur le trône de Voldemort, et parlant tout seul.

- McNair ! Qui est le Maître ?.. Vous, vous, Maître Queudver ! finissait-il d'une voix aiguë, et peureuse. C'est bien ! continuait-il. Et que feras-tu ? Vous... Vous obéir, mon Maître. Vous... être fidèle.

_Pi-to-ya-ble..._

- Eh bien, eh bien. On prend du bon temps ? dit Harry en s'avançant soudainement, sans enlever sa capuche, toutefois

Le rat sauta de son support, puis regarda l'intru d'un air suspicieux. Il sembla estimer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et ramena ses grosses fesses sur le trône. Changeant son aspect, Harry retira sa cape, dévoilant le visage de Voldemort. Queudver fit un bon de trois mètres en poussant un couinement de rat terrifié, et se traîna aux pieds d'Harry.

- Maître, Maître, désolé, Maître, je pensais...

- Tu pensais mal. Viens avec moi.

Harry remit sa cape, attrapa le rat, non sans répulsion, et transplana au ministère une fois sortis de la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il alla dans le quartier des aurors, et le jeta aux pieds de Kingsley. Celui-ci parut surpris.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Non, Maître, s'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plait... pleurnicha le rat

- Silence ! siffla Harry. Peter Pettigrow

- Mais, il est mort !

- Vous voyez bien que non. Ce qui signifie que Sirius Black est innocent.

- Maître, vous protégez ce batârd ! Non ! Maître, s'il-vous-plait...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kingsley

Sans répondre, Harry fit demi-tour, et alla dans la zone de transplanage, talonné par l'auror. Au moment où il allait transplaner, il souleva légèrement sa capuche, montrant son visage qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait prit les traits de Voldemort. L'auror resta pétrifié, incapable de bouger. La bataille contre le mage noir était resté secrète, et seuls quelques aurors se souvenaient y avoir participé. Les autres avaient eu la mémoire modifiée. Et il faisait partie de la première catégorie.

Quant à Blaise, il avait lui aussi modifié ses traits, et avait battu le rappel pour les Mangemorts du manoir. Tous étaient maintenant dans la salle de réunion. Le métis tendit les mains, et laissa son aura s'échapper. Il l'étendit dans toute la pièce, et se concentra.

Tout à coup, il n'y eu plus que des chatons devant Blaise. Il sourit, et sortit tandis que les mignones petites bestioles se chamaillaient et se couraient après.

Draco avait déjà fini le rez-de-chaussée. Tout était rouge flash, canari, pomme, rose bonbon... avec pleins de petits dessins sur les tentures de vifs d'or, de bateaux, de gros gâteaux d'anniversaires... Le blond était fier de lui. Harry et Blaise le rejoingnirent.

- Alors ?

- Parfait. dit Blaise

- Même chose. Queudver a eu la peur de sa vie.

- Raconte, raconte !

- Il était sur le trône, à parler tout seul, et se prenait visiblement pour le Maître à la place du Maître. Je me suis avancé, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il m'a regardé, puis est remonté sur le trône, puisqu'il était tombé. J'ai changé mon visage en celui de Voldemort, et j'ai enlevé mon capuchon. Il a fait un de ces bonds !

- J'aurais voulu être là !! dirent en choeur ses deux amis.

* * *

_PETER PETTIGROW EST ARRÊTÉ. SIRIUS BLACK, INNOCENT._

_Hier, dans la matinée, un inconnu aurait livré Pettigrow au ministère. Lequel porte la Marque des Ténèbres, il est donc Mangemort. _

_" Nous encourageons Mr Black à venir au ministère dès que possible. Il recevra des indemnités, et la restitution de son état civil." nous explique Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. _

_Espérons que Sirius Black ne soit pas trop rancunier... (suite de notre article, page 3)_

Harry sourit. Son parrain n'aurait plus à se cacher à Square Grimmaurd. Il pourait même venir à Imladris. Cette idée lui réchauffa le coeur. A peine revenu dans sa salle commune, Harry écrivit une lettre à Sirius.

* * *

Sirius Black, suspecté Mangemort, s'ennuyait dans la maison de ses parents, avec pour seule compagnie celle de Kreatur. Il lisait tout les jours la une de la Gazette, juste pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. Quand il tomba sur une photo de Peter en grand dans la Gazette du dimanche, il sursauta. Peter avait été arrêté ! Lui devait aller au ministère, pour recevoir des excuse publiques du ministre !! C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendue depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Au même moment, il reçu une lettre d'Hedwidge.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je suppose que tu as vu la Gazette de ce matin. Vu que tu ne seras plus obligé de te cacher, je te propose de venir chez moi, à Imladris. A part, bien sûr, si tu veux rester à Square Grimmaurd, ce dont j'en doute, par la façon très enthousiaste dont tu en parlais _

_Amicalement,_

_Harry_

Sirius sauta de joie. Harry avait enfin réussi à se sortir des griffes du manipulateur, et ce, sans son aide ! C'était merveilleux ! Et il avait récupéré sa maison !

Il était déjà venu au refuge avec James et Lily, mais une fois seulement. Le ministère avait fait des problèmes quand il avait su pour Imladris. Fudge voulait envoyer des aurors marquer et recencer les êtres qui y vivaient, ce que James avait formellement interdit. Il avait alors déménagé à Godric's Hollows, rendant ainsi impossible toute descente du ministère.

Il commença aussitôt ses valises. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il ordonna à Kreatur de dire à Harry où il était allé, mais uniquemment lui et personne d'autre. Et qu'il devait dire à Dumbledore qu'il était partit en Amérique. Le petit elfe était pour une fois content d'obéir à son maître.

Sirius transplana à la seconde où le directeur entra dans la maison.

Après avoir traversé la grille, il hésita à retransplaner, pour s'épargner la longue marche à travers le parc. Puis, il se dit que comme il l'avait invité, Harry devait avoir mis son nom sur la liste. Il arriva devant la porte sans encombres.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer sans le mot de passe. dit l'un des phénix.

- Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Harry m'a invité !

- Il faut que vous donniez le mot de passe ! répéta le phénix, imperturbable

Découragé, Sirius s'apprêtait à repartir, et à envoyer un autre hibou à son filleul, quand un phénix, en chair et en os, cette fois-ci, apparut.

_Navré, Sirius, j'ai oublié de te donner le mot de passe de l'entrée. J'espère que les statues ne t'ont pas encore déchiqueté. C'est _ael_. Pour rentrer dans une des maisons, donne simplement ton nom complet. Ah oui, tu rencontreras Voldemort. Si tu entend "monsieur l'oiseau", c'est lui. Quand aux oisillons, ce sont les quelques Mangemorts de la portée. Dont ta chère cousine Bellatrix. Reprends tes gènes de Maraudeur, je suis sûr que papa aura des idées ! Tu peux bien sûr aller partout, et Lirka sera ton elfe de maison attitrée. _

_Harry_

- Ael !

- C'est exact.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le brun retrouva le Hall d'entrée. Il alla devant la porte de Godric's Manor.

- Sirius Orion Black !

Une elfe de maison lui sauta dessus, envoyant ses valises dans sa chambre, sautillant partout, lui expliquant le fonctionement de la maison. Quand il lui eu dit de se calmer, elle finit par l'emmener dans le couloir aux portraits.

- Tiens, Patmol !

- Salut Cornedrue. Ça fait un bail !

- Tu peux le dire ! Harry m'a raconté pour Queudver...

- Ah oui, ce sale traître. Quelqu'un a été le livrer au ministère. Je vais avoir des excuses publiques de ce cher Fudge, tu te rends compte, Jamesie ? Je vais m'amuser, moi.

- Evidemment. En particulier avec...

- ...Bellatrix !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Harry. C'est lui qui m'a invité. J'ai eu juste le temps de faire mes valises, et de donner des ordres à Kreatur, que le Vieux Fou était là. Quand à l'autre, Harry m'a dit que tu aurais des idées...

- Mais bien sûr...

Lily sourit, et regarda son mari et son meilleur ami faire des plans presque pires que ceux qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Bellatrix et certains autres Mangemorts allaient devenir dingues.

* * *

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, l'air catastrophé, que son parrain avait disparu. Le Survivant avait prit un air effondré, et avait fait semblant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- _reniflement_ Sirius... _reniflement_... Où es-tu ? _pleurs_

- Allons, allons, mon garçon, tu vas voir, il va revenir. fit Dumbledore

- Mais il venait d'être acquité ! _pleurs_

- Je sais, je sais...

Maintenant, il était dans la salle commune, et il racontait à ses amis, avec Blaise et Draco, ce qu'ils avaient fait à Voldemort.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de mettre McGonagall et Flitwick en garde ? Je sais que Chourave commence à avoir des doutes, et que les autres s'en fiche. Mais eux... dit soudainement Alira

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? On a encore plusieurs heures avant le couvre-feu, on peut essayer d'aller chez McGo. répondit Draco

- Mouais, ok. dit Harry. Mais si elle n'est pas d'accord, on fait quoi ?

- On fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse rien dire à ceux qui sont d'accord avec Dumby, et on la laisse se triturer les méninges. Ça va la travailler. fit Fred

- Ok, alors. On y va ? demanda Blaise

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il frappèrent, et la trouvèrent en pleine correction.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle par-dessus ses lunettes

- Madame, heu... commença Georges

- On voudrais vous parler. fit Harry, en refermant la porte à clef, et en mettant plusieurs sort d'intimité.

- Que faites vous à ma porte, Potter ?

- Je la ferme correctement, madame.

- En fait, on voudrais vous... prévenir. dit Alira

- Contre quoi.

- Dumbledore. lâcha Harry, un air dégouté sur le visage

L'attitude des élèves face au nom l'avait intriguée. Il avait tous eu une moue dégoutée, ou un air de pure haine sur le visage.

- Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est un manipulateur et un connard ! dit Harry

- Mr Potter, modérez vos propos !

- Mmmh.

- Il a attiré les Potter dans un traquenard, leur a piqué la clef et le mot de passe de leur manoir, lui a caché ses origines, manipule tout le monde dans la joie et la sénilité, et j'en passe et des meilleures ! dit Iris

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Les septs élèves se mirent alors à tout lui raconter. Vraiment tout.

- Ce que vous me dites est absurde ! Les fondateurs, à Poudlard !

- On peut vous les présenter, si vous voulez. Et Adriano, alors ? Le directeur a failli péter un câble quand on lui a dit "buenos dias, señor", alors qu'il avait perdu sa trace depuis deux jours !

- Vous savez, pour l'Espagnol ? Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, mais je reconnais que c'était judicieux. S'il est dans notre camp...

- Il ne le veut pas dans notre camp, il veut ses pouvoirs et ses terres ! Et vous savez comment on prend les pouvoirs de quelqu'un ? s'exclama Harry

- Non, non... dit-elle, un peu surprise du tempérament explosif du Survivant

- On le tue suivant un rituel de Magie Obscure !

- Mais il ne veut sûrement pas...

- Vous êtes naïve !

- Mr Weasley ! 20 points de moins à Gryffondor !

Harry la regarda, puis mit sa main sur le mur.

**ss** Ssssalazar Sssserpentard **ss**

Il se retrouva dans le labo de potion.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh, on veut convaincre McGonagall qu'elle se trompe au sujet de Dumby. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

- Et tu veux qu'on vienne pour le lui prouver, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, oui. Pour Flitwick, je pense qu'on aura pas trop de problème à le convaince, mais McGo...

- Oui, ok. Je préviens les autres, et on est là.

- Merci, 'Laz.

**ss** Draco Malfoy **ss**

Il se retrouva à côté du blond, qui sursauta violemment.

- Bon sang, je m'y habituerai jamais !

- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer...

- J'ai appelé les fondateurs. Ils arrivent dans quelques secondes.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'ils arrivèrent.

- C'est elle qu'il faut convaincre, Harry ? demanda Rowena

- En effet. Professeur, je vous présente Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena.

- Heu...Je...Heu...

- Nous sommes bien les fondateurs, Madame. Simplement, nous préférons rester ensemble, sans personne pour nous ennuyer. dit Salazar

- Poudlard, c'était vous ?

- C'est nous qui l'avons construit, oui. dit Godric

- Elle parlait de la tornade, Godric. Non, ça, c'était nous. Tout les élèves étaient dans la salle-sur-demande, sauf Edgecombe, Chang, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, et les Gryffondors. Ce sont les seuls qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec nous. Tout les autres trouvent aussi que le Vioque va trop loin. expliqua Draco

- En fait, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavande, et quelques premières années étaient avec nous ! rajouta Blaise

- Juste. Donc, voilà.

Le profeseur de métamorphose était toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle regardait les élèves et les fondateurs, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Heu... Je suppose que.. heu.. je peux vous croire. finit-elle par dire

Après encore une heure à expliquer plusieurs choses, elle finit par être entièrement d'accord avec eux. Les fondateurs voulurent alors prendre congé, pendant que les élèves s'en allaient pour parler à Flitwick.

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle. Je.. heu... J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main en métamorphose. Un sort oublié...

- Ah, ça, c'est le rayon de Godric, M'dame. Fit Salazar en s'en allant avec les autres.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit celui-ci d'un air intéressé

- En fait, c'est pour...

Dès lors qu'elle était dans sa matière préférée, elle pouvait parler pendant des heures, tout comme Godric. Ils discutèrent finalement sur un sort ancien et sur son équivalent d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Le minuscule professeur de sortilège fut facile à convaincre. Dès qu'ils lui exposèrent le problème, il fut directement d'accord avec eux, disant qu'il avait remarqué des trucs pas net chez le directeur, mais qu'il pensait être simplement parano. Ils retournèrent donc dans leur dortoirs, avec deux alliés de plus.

- J'en ai marre d'entendre les ronflements de Goyle !! dit Draco

- Y'a pas que toi. fit Blaise

Ils s'étaient réveillé, comme toutes les nuits depuis l'interdiction des sorts d'insonorisation, vers deux heures du matin, parce que Goyle ronflait comme un sonneur de cloches.

- Moi, je vais dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Y'a plusieurs chambres, au moins, je serai tranquille ! dit Harry

- Je ramasse mes affaires. C'est une merveilleuse idée !! dit Draco, soulagé

- Harry, je t'adore ! fit Blaise.

Ils firent leurs valises, et descendirent dans la salle commune. Il trouvèrent un appartement avec trois chambres. Il le prirent aussitôt. Heureusement pour eux, Blaise et Draco arrivaient à prononcer correctement le mot de passe. Il passèrent donc un restant de nuit magnifique... et silencieux. Ils prirent le petit déjeuné dans la cuisine de l'appart, et remontèrent ensuite pour les cours.

Severus leur adressa un sourire approbateur. Il avait eu vent du retournement de situation de ses deux collègues. Sans compter qu'une troisième allait certainement faire la même chose.

* * *

_HARRY POTTER, MALADE MENTAL !_

_Les meilleurs psychomages de Ste Mangouste nous racontent : "Les neurones de Potter ont eu des dommages suite au sort de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il peut donc lui arriver de délirer". Ainsi, c'est donc officiel. Soyez compréhensif avec notre héros, un malade mental peut être dangereux s'il est contrarié... (suite page 2)_

Harry lisait la Gazette en plissant des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'insultaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin.

- Ah, je suis dangereux quand je suis contrarié, hein ? Et bien, je suis TRÈS contrarié ! murmura-t-il.

Il rédigea deux lettres identiques, qu'il transforma en beuglantes. Il appela Hedwidge.

- Donne ça au ministre et au patron de la Gazette ! Quand il y a du public !

L'intelligente chouette hocha la tête, et s'envola, les deux lettres rouges se voyant bien au milieu du plumage blanc.

- On m'emmerde pas, moi !

**ss** Tu as tout à fait raison. J'ai envie de me le faire comme avec la vipère...

Non, Calad. D'ailleurs, Ilbakar, tu n'a pas pu "te le faire". On en a encore besoin pour ccccceux qui ssssseront maîtres de cccccette maison après moi !

M'en fout ! Mais le minissssstre, de toutes faççççççons, on en a pas besoin ! **ss**

Harry, Iris, Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards des élèves, qui suivait la conversation des yeux.

**ss** Bonne idée, le sssserpent ! Moi, je t'autorise ! **ss** fit Draco, surprenant tout le monde.

Depuis quand il parlait fourchelang, celui-là ?

- Non, non, Draco. tu t'es trompé ! dit Harry en secouant la tête.

**ss** Imbéccccile ! dit Calad. Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter de ssssinge !** ss**

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- _SssSs_, ça veut dire singe, pas serpent ! continua Harry en elfique.

- Oh merde !

Alira éclata de rire.

**ss** Désolé, Calad. Je me ssssuis trompé !

J'essssspère bien !

Je te jure !

Mais, tu as raison, Draco, Fudge ne sssssert à rien. Et je ne ssssserais pas faché de le voir ssssse taper la honte ! Bien sssssûr, Calad, tu peux. dit Harry

Merccccci

Prend pas tout, non plus ! fit Srashka

T'inquiète, je le tue à moitié, et tu l'achève !! **ss**

# Ah mais non, moi aussi, je veux participer ! dirent en choeur tout les autres animaux, projetant leurs pensées dans sept esprits #

Lesdits septs esprits éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca suffit ! fit Dumbledore. Venez dans mon bureau, tout les septs !

**ss** J'ai changé d'avis, Sssssrashka. Je prend le ccccitronman, tu t'occupe du minisssstre !

Yessssssss ! fit le serpent noir **ss**

Nouveau fou rire de la part des fourchelangs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oh rien, professeur, ils se battent pour savoir qui aura qui. répondit Harry

Le directeur le regarda de travers, puis se leva, et alla dans son bureau. Quand il passa devant Calad, celui-ci dit :

**ss** En fait, il a pas l'air très bon

Trop vieux. La chair doit être dégeu ! fit Blaise

Parcccce que tu compte le bouffer ? dit Harry

Cccccertainement pas ! T'es malade ou quoi ? **ss**

Ils se levèrent, et suivirent leur directeur.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) décodées, bien sûr ;)

(2) en français dans le texte

* * *

mouahahahah, que je suis sadique :p

Voilà voilà, ma p'tite séance de torture de pauvres cons est finie (pour le moment...)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? (A ce qu'il paraît, les embrouilles de Dumbledore sont des aimants à reviews... je teste ;) )

Merci beaucoup à Aurélie Malofoy, Sahada, cealya potter, titmo, Eldar-Melda, 666Naku, grispoils, konomu-imouto et kaela pour leur review !


	23. Chapter 22

**ss** blabla **ss **fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

_( Ils se levèrent, et suivirent leur directeur.)_

**Chapitre 22**

_Bureau du directeur, Poudlard_

- Bien, d'abord, Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, depuis quand parlez vous fourchelang ? demanda Dumbledore

- Depuis peu, monsieur.

- Et je suppose que c'est Mr Potter qui vous l'apprend.

- Oui, monsieur, et Iris, aussi.

- Je suppose donc que Mr Potter et Miss d'Idra peuvent m'apprendre aussi.

Iris lui envoya un regard méprisant, accompagné d'un "rêvez donc !" retentissant. Harry fut un peu plus diplomate, et inventa une belle excuse.

- Heu...en fait, professeur, il faut aussi que vous soyez... prédisposé, dirons-nous.

- Et comment fait-on pour le savoir ? demanda Dumbledore

- Oh, avec un sort. Si la lumière est verte, c'est bon, si elle d'une autre couleur, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Vous permettez ?

- Bien sûr.

- _eclatis Albus Dumbledore_ ! murmura Harry

Il brilla d'une lumière rouge.

En fait, ce sort était destiné à repérer quelqu'un dans un foule, et la personne brillait toujours de rouge.

- Tant pis. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas un Serpentard.

- Probablement, monsieur. Encore désolé !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Vous pouvez y aller.

* * *

_Forêt Interdite..._

- "Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas un serpentard" imita Harry en faisant une grimace. Non, mais quel con !

- Tu parles !! fit Georges

- J'ai la vague impression que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup... remarqua Adriano

- Non, sans blague ? répondit Draco

- On le hait, oui ! s'exclama Blaise

- Pour changer de sujet, rester dans cette forêt devient dangereux pour moi. dit L'Espagnol

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mes pouvoirs commencent à être repérés. Comme ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs magiques, ils ne savent pas trop où c'est, mais j'ai dû plusieurs fois partir parce que le directeur venait dans ma direction.

- C'est embêtant... fit Iris. Mais on pourrait toujours l'emmener à Imladris ?

- Décidément ! dit Harry avec un sourire. Après quinze ans d'inactivité, Imladris reprend du poil de la bête ! Mais pourquoi pas ?

- Donc, c'est entendu. Mais comment j'y arrive, à cet.. Imaldris ?

- Imladris ! Oh, on t'y conduira, vu que tu ne sait pas transplaner. Faudra te rajouter sur la liste, aussi. Sinon, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Imladris, Voldemort venait enfin de recevoir l'autorisation d'avoir la Gazette. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Pour se faire "pardonner", on lui donna les Gazette de toute la semaine précédente. Il failli s'étrangler quand il remarqua la photo de Queudver. Qui l'avait libéré ? Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit.

& Potter... &

Il écrivit sur-le-champ une beuglante pour son cher ennemi. Ensuite, il sortit pour aller se balader un petit peu dans les couloirs. Il avait un champ d'action très restreint, un elfe de maison le suivant constamment pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas là où il ne pouvait pas. A force de demander, il finit par savoir exactement où il était, et pourquoi Potter avait dit que s'il avait été plus vite, ç'aurait été sa maison. Ca le faisait râler. Il voulait ce manoir depuis la mort des Potter, mais n'avait pas réussit à trouver où il était, ni les clefs et mots de passe qu'il fallait. Potter si. ce qui faisait qu'il râlait encore plus. Il voulait absolument retourner chez lui, pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer, et reprendre ses habitudes. Ici, il n'était rien, et ça l'énervait. Et quand il était énervé, et qu'il n'avait personne à torturer sous la main, il râlait. Encore. Et râler l'énervait. Et quand il était énervé... Un cercle vicieux, dont il n'était pas près de sortir. Et ça l'énervait...

* * *

Harry reçut la beuglante deux jours plus tard. C'est que c'est loin Poudlard par rapport au refuge. Quand il vit l'hibou se poser devant lui, une enveloppe rouge vif accrochée aux pattes, il se dit que c'était la semaine des beuglantes. Il en avait déjà reçu beaucoup, pour dire -entre autres idioties- qu'il devrait être interné, et en avait renvoyé tout autant au rédacteur de la Gazette du Sorcier, à cause de ses articles. Il l'ouvrit avec un soupir.

**ss** POTTER !! JE PEUX SSSSSSAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND DE LIVRER MES MANGEMORTS ?? LAISSSSE-LES TRANQUILLES, CCCCCCE SSSSSERA TRÈS BIEN !! DÈS QUE JE SSSSSERAIS SSSSSSORTI DE TA SSSSSTUPIDE PRISON, JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE BAVER !! TU VA PAYER POUR CCCCCE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE !! DÈS QUE JE SSSSSSSSERAIS RENTRÉ CHEZ MOI, JE VAIS TE TUER, TE BRISER, TE TORTURER !! PUISSSSSE-TU MOURIR DANS D'ATROCCCCCES SSSSSOUFRANCCCCCCCES !! **ss**

Tout les fourchelangs étaient écroulés de rire.

**ss** Mais comme cccc'est gentil à lui. Il a pensssssé à moi ! ironisa Harry

Cccccce rat est donc ssssi important ? demanda Iris

Je ne pensssssse pas. Cccc'est jusssssste l'idée que j'ai pu livrer un de ccccces Mangemorts qui l'énerve. Il ne pensssssssssait pas que je réusssssirais à passssssser sssssses protecssssions !

Par contre, dès qu'il rentrera chez lui, je ssssssens qu'il va d'abord hurler, enssssssuite t'envoyer une beuglante, puis tout nettoyer. Ssssssans oublier de retranssssssormer sssssses Mangemorts en humains. fit Draco

Ccccccc'est nous qui allons rire, je crois ! **ss**

Blaise et Harry n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire en imaginant la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, découvrant son manoir décoré avec le plus mauvais goût, et peuplé de chatons particulièrement belliqueux.

**ss** J'adore ssssssa formule de politesssssse ! fit Draco, l'air pensif. "Puisssse-tu mourir dans d'atroccccces sssssssssouffranccccces." D'ordinaire, on dit "Avec mes meilleurs ssssentiments" ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais bon, chacun sssses techniques...

Draco ! Arrête, j'en peux plus. s'exclama Harry, les larmes aux yeux, avant de replonger dans son fou rire.

Mais quoi ? Cccccccccc'était pas ççççççççça ?

Eh oh, là, ççççççça devient lourd... dit Srashka **ss**

- Puis-je partager votre hilarité, messieurs ? demanda Dumbledore

- Non. répondit aussitôt Iris

- J'insiste.

- ...

Les regards peu engageants des élèves, loin de le démonter, le fit prendre un air sévère.

- Bah ! finit par dire le démon. Une lettre d'un ami de longue date...

- Très longue date, oui ! dit Harry, avec un sourire narquois

- Ah vraiment ? Et de qui ? fit Dumbledore, essayant de paraître moins intéressé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Il connaît la réponse, en plus. A par Tom, qui est fourchelang en dehors de l'école ?

- Voldemort... lâcha Draco

- Pardon ?

- Voldemort ! répéta Blaise

**ss** Vous ssssssavez, le beau mec que vous n'arrêtez pas d'emmerder. Et qui, accccccessssoirement, vous emmerde aussssssi... dit Harry **ss**

Iris, Blaise et Draco le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes.

**ss** Toi, très cher, tu fantasme. fit simplement Iris en haussant un sourcil

Ca va pas ? Bien sûr que non !

Ssssssi. dit Calad

La ferme, toi !

Ils ont raison... reprit Draco

Vous rêvez !

Je veux pas ssssssssavoir pourquoi tu l'as gardé à Imladrisssssss... glissa Blaise

Parcccccce que le manoir l'a... Mais dis, ççççççççça va aller ? finit Harry, comprenant l'allusion

Très bien, mercccccccci

Et en plusssssss, t'es lent à la détente... dit Srashka

Mais ccccc'est finit, oui ?

Pour l'inssssstant. Nous aurons une autre conversssssatsssssion plus tard. dit Iris

Cccccc'est çççççççça. Comptes là-dessus, et bois de l'eau claire ! **ss**

- Peut-on connaître le contenu de cette conversation ? demanda Dumbledore

& Je te demande si ta grand-mère fait du surf, moi ? &

- Non. dit Draco

- Et le contenu de la lettre ?

Harry regarda les autres, qui haussèrent les épaules. Il lança un sort, reformant la beuglante, et lui en jeta un autre pour la traduire en anglais. Après avoir écouté, tout les élèves avaient l'air plutôt surpris.

- De ta stupide prison ? répéta McGonagall

- Un endroit dont il n'arrivera pas à sortir, pour son plus grand malheur. éclaira Draco

- Depuis quand est-il là ? Et où est-ce ? dit Dumby en se levant

- Depuis les vacances de Pâques. Oh, c'est con, il y a eu d'autres attaques entre temps. De qui peuvent-elles bien provenir ? ironisa Iris

- De Mangemorts, certainement.

**ss** Mytho ! fit Calad en se dressant devant lui.

Calme-toi, Calad. Pas maintenant. fit Blaise **ss**

- C'est pour ça que vous m'aviez dit, je cite, "Voldemort a encore frappé, je l'ai vu" ?

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Voldemort était sous clef.

- C'est juste, Iris. Laisse-le. dit Harry

# On s'en occupera plus tard...

Si tu veux... soupira-t-elle #

- Excusez-nous, monsieur. continua-t-il

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, ce n'est rien.

Il ne vit pas la grimace écoeurée du jeune homme.

* * *

Harry se promenait dans le couloir du septième étage en compagnie de tout ses familiers. Même le cheval alezan l'avait accompagné. Il remarqua alors que la porte de la salle-sur-demande était ouverte. Il l'ouvrit, et se trouva face à Granger, Weasley, Seamus, Dean et quelques autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Oh, Harry, heu... dit Granger, gênée

- Généralement, quand on fait une réunion secrète, on ferme la porte ! dit-il, sarcastique

- Heu... oui, je sais, mais...

- Tout le monde n'est pas encore là. finit Seamus

- Oh. Et... quelle est la raison de cette... assemblée ? Si je puis me permettre...

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! fit Weasley, rouge de colère

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser.

- J'en ai marre de t'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes ! Je m'arrache !

Hermione parut mal-à-l'aise. Les autres étaient stupéfaits.

- Mais vas-y donc, Weasley. Vide ce que tu as sur le coeur. dit Harry avec un sourire narquois

- Tu nous colle depuis la première année ! On a été obligé de te supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !! Avec ton complexe d'héros à la con, tu nous as emmené dans des emmerdes pas possibles !!

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu étais horriblement fâché quand tu recevais les honneurs parce que tu étais mêlé à "_ces emmerdes pas possibles_" ! Mais tu sais, te fatigue pas. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que vous n'étiez que des idiots. Mais je répète, Hermione. Quelle est. La raison. De cette assemblée ? finit-il sur un ton doucereux

- C'est l'AD, mec. répondit Dean à la place de Granger

- L'AD ?

- L'Armée de Dumbledore. dit la dernière Weasley, qui venait d'entrer

- Dumbledore a une armée ?

- Non ! dit-elle en riant. On a donné ce nom parce que c'est la plus grande peur du ministère. Fudge croit que Dumbledore veut prendre sa place. Et comme Ombrage est nulle... Il nous fallait bien un professeur.

- Dumbledore ? Ministre ? C'est ridicule !

# Pourquoi ? Il veut le pouvoir ! fit Salmiria

Oui, mais plutôt comme maître du monde ! #

- On sait. En fait, comme prof, on avait plutôt pensé à toi, mais Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas. continua Seamus

- Ça ne m'étonne pas...

- Depuis quand ? fulmina Granger

- Excuse-moi ?

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?!

- Depuis que vous avez commencés à être aussi collés l'un à l'autre que des siamois.

Granger et Weasley rougirent.

- J'ai été voir chez Malfoy si j'y étais. continua-t-il. On a parlé, et on est devenu amis. J'ai réussit à vous bluffer pendant tout ce temps. Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas très difficile...

- Alors, toutes les insultes que tu nous as dites, tu le pensais ? demanda Weasley

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Quand Dumbledore va savoir ça...

- Va, va le lui dire. J'ai confiance en Dumbledore. C'est en _vous_ que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Menteur. On sait ce que tu dis, quand tu te crois à l'abri dans la salle des serpents, et que tu traite le directeur de tous les noms !! exulta Granger

- Vraiment ? Je vois que Pansy est bien mal informée.

- Mais... que... comment.. je... heu !... comment tu... comment tu sais ?

- Elle n'est pas très... discrète.

- Donc, tu ne nies pas que tu insultes le professeur Dumbledore

- Le professeur Dumbledore sait que je pense qu'il est fou. Mais il sait aussi que j'ai confiance en lui, et que je crois en lui !

# Le mensonge gros comme le pays !

Ça va, Iris, écrase.

Mais c'est qu'il est vexé, le petit ange.

Génial ! Et un autre surnom, un !

C'est quoi, les autres ?

Comme si j'allais le dire à un perfide démon en ton genre !

Et fière de l'être, p'tit ange. #

Harry se fit mentalement note de prendre sa revanche. Oui, il était rancunier, _et alors_ ?

- Tu... tu n'es qu'un menteur ! dit Granger, visiblement déstabilisée

- Et tu cherches à nous embobiner dans tes mensonges ! Ça ne marchera plus ! cria Weasley, sous les yeux de tout le monde, les derniers étant arrivés.

- Demande à Dumbledore.

- _expelliarmus _! hurla Granger

Harry laissa volontairement sa baguette lui échapper. Salmiria gronda, Calad glissa du cou d'Harry pour aller se placer au côté du léopard. Hîr se cabra en hennissant et Granger laissa échapper un glapissement.

# Non, Harry, NON ! hurla Elen

Oh, si. Je leur modifierai la mémoire plus tard ! #(1)

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il

- Maintenant ? _INCARCEREM_ ! hurla Granger

- _finite._ Pas mal. Y'a du progrès à faire. Beaucoup de progrès.

- Mais comment... ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ce vulgaire morceau de bois ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillant dangereusement

- Mais... la magie sans baguette est horriblement difficile ! C'est presque impossible... finit Granger sur un murmure

- Mais non... laisse-moi... te montrer... dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Harry fit un geste de la main, et Weasley se trouva expulsé jusqu'au mur.

- Tu vois ?

- Mais, mais... pour la magie sans baguette, on est obligé de prononcer le sort !!

- Tu vois bien... que non... dit-il, toujours sur ce ton lent et menaçant

Weasley, qui s'était relevé, hurla.

- _STUPEFIX_ !!

Le sort, énormément amplifié par la haine qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, fonça sur Harry à la vitesse de l'éclair. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas, le sortilège fit demi-tour et cueillit le roux à l'estomac.

Granger, elle, commençait à lancer sort sur sort. Ils étaient tous repoussés invariablement.

- _ENDOLORIS_ !! finit-elle par crier, sous les yeux horrifiés des spectateurs.

Harry fit un pas de côté, et le sort s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui. Rendue furieuse par ses échecs répétés, elle perdit totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs et hurla, pour la dernière fois.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !!

Le rayon vert atteignit Harry en plein coeur. Il s'effondra. Granger, médusée, regardait alternativement son corps et sa baguette. Elle recula, horrifiée. Personne ne songea à appeler un professeur, tant ils étaient surpris qu'elle ai pu lancer deux impardonnables au Survivant. Ithil sauta au visage de la brune et la mordit férocement. Salmiria lui donna de grands coups de griffes. Hîr lui cassa le bras avec ses sabots, tandis que Calad s'enroulait autour de son cou, cherchant à l'étrangler. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle, sans qu'ils ne pensent même à lui porter secours. Aussi, personne ne vit Harry se relever, le visage transformé par la haine.

- _Puisque tel à été ton choix,_

_Que personne n'entende plus le son de ta voix _! dit-il

Il commençait à bien se débrouiller dans les incantations. Granger porta sa main valide à sa gorge. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'air. Elle regarda, surprise, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui perdait peu à peu totalement le contrôle des scellés sous l'effet de la colère.

# Je te conseille de te calmer, et de reprendre le contrôle de tes nerfs ! fit Salmiria

Et de leur modifier la mémoire ! renchérit Elen

Désolé... J'ai un mal de tête carabiné, avec son sort à la con ! #

Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Tout le monde l'observait, médusé.

- _Ainsi que je l'ai décidé,_

_Que vos souvenirs soient modifiés_. murmura-t-il

Il sortit de la salle, rejoignant la Chambre des Secret. Personne ne se souviendrait de son passage. Par contre, Granger ne pourrait plus jamais parler, car les incantations sont irréversibles. Harry ricana. Elle allait vite devoir apprendre les informulés.

* * *

_Lundi, potions..._

- Je vais vous rendre votre devoir. Ensuite, je vous poserai des questions sur le sujet. Vous avez intérêt à savoir répondre et à ce que vos réponses soient justes et plus complètent que ce que j'ai eu la tristesse de lire dans les misérables torchons que vous osez appeler devoirs. Ais-je été clair ?

Voyant que personne ne parlait, il distribua les copies.

- Brown... je me fiche totalement de votre petite vie misérable, zéro. Crabbe... zéro. Goyle... zéro. Granger... j'avais dit quatre rouleaux de parchemin, pas dix ! Trois. Fennigan... quatorze. Malfoy... vingt. Parkinson... huit. Patil... votre idiotie atteint des profondeurs abyssales, zéro. Potter... excellent, comme toujours, vingt. Thomas... douze. Weasley... pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est ceci ? demanda Snape

- Mon... Mon devoir, monsieur. bredouilla celui-ci

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ce parchemin est-il moitié noir, moitié vierge ? Surtout que j'en avait demandé quatre !

- J'ai renversé de l'encre sur ce que j'avais écrit ? proposa le roux comme piètre excuse.

- zéro !

- Zabini... très bien ! vingt. Bien, maintenant... commençons facile. Décrivez-moi l'action du Véritaserum.

Blaise, Draco, Harry et Granger levèrent aussitôt la main. Elle devait avoir oublié qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

- Voyons, voyons... miss Granger ! Je vous donne trente secondes, dans l'espoir d'éviter votre science que vous ne manquez jamais d'étaler...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dicter un livre entier sur l'utilisation du Véritaserum, quand elle s'aperçut _enfin_ qu'elle ne pouvait _vraiment_ plus parler.

- Eh bien, miss Granger ? J'attends !

La Gryffondor continuait à ouvrir la bouche, et à essayer vainement d'en faire sortir un son.

- Je vois. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi ? cria Weasley

- Pour avoir fait attendre toute la classe. Et vingt autres points de moins pour votre insolence, Mr Weasley.

* * *

- Harry, dis-moi. Tu te souviens qu'on devait avoir une conversation, nous deux, non ? dit Iris

- Mmmh ? A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de Voldemort...

- Oui, et ? dit Harry, légèrement affolé

- Tu sais, je pourrais t'arranger...

- Il n'en est pas question !! la coupa-t-il. Certainement pas ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention !

- D'accord. Tu ne veux pas me croire ? Eh ben, regarde.

Elle le prit par le bras, et alla jusque dans une salle où une potion bouillonnait doucement.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle

- _Sempire amor_

Il renifla.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me prouver avec ça ?

Elle lui arracha une mèche et la jeta dans le chaudron.

- Je suppose que tu connais ses effets ? Le visage de la personne qui est susceptible de t'intéresser va apparaître dans quelques secondes...

Un panache de fumée s'éleva du chaudron. Il se dissipa, et le visage de Voldemort apparut à la surface du liquide. Harry regardait l'image qui lui souriait, totalement abasourdi.

- Non... non. C'est impossible...

- Tu vois bien que si !

- Non ! Et... et de toutes façons... de toutes façons, c'est la personne qui pourrait _peut-être_ m'intéresser !! PEUT-ÊTRE !! hurla-t-il

Iris regarda son opposé d'un air stupéfait. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu que ça le bouleverserait autant. Leur lien grandissait de jour en jour et elle pouvait sentir qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Après tout, Riddle est beau gosse, non ? Et puis, s'il lui en prend l'envie, il peux se montrer charmant.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les dessous de l'affaire. Juste le fait qu'ils se détestaient parce que le Vieux trouvait ça utile.

En réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire. Ainsi, il ne l'aurait pas su, et elle aurait pu jouer très facilement les entremetteuses. Bah, elle adorait les défis. Il fallait juste y aller plus doucement.

Satisfaite de sa petite idée, Iris entreprit de consoler son ami.

* * *

Et l'année scolaire se termina. Les examens n'avaient pas été difficiles. Après avoir subit les enseignement de l'Ange des Ténèbres, c'était de la rigolade. Dumbledore avait décidé de faire des petits duels, juste après.

- Et donc, les duels se dérouleront année par année, puis le gagnant de la première année contre celui de la deuxième, le gagnant contre la troisième, et ainsi de suite. Le gagnant de l'école affrontera le professeur de son choix. expliqua Fudge. Ensuite, le gagnant affrontera le meilleur auror.

Année après année, duel après duel, tout le monde finit par être éliminé, sauf Harry et le meilleur des septième années, Steven Arrods. Alira avait été éliminée par sa soeur. Granger, qui pensait gagner en début d'année, avait dû renoncer à participer, n'étant capable que de faire des sorts mineurs étant donné son infirmité. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs réussit les examens que tout juste. Blaise fut éliminé après un duel de deux heures par Draco, et Draco fut stupéfixié en quelques secondes par Iris. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'était fait battre par un sortilège très ancien effectué par Harry. Elle n'avait vu le piège que trop tard, malheureusement pour elle.

Harry monta sur l'estrade. Le plus âgé avait un grand sourire, et semblait dire "tu vas perdre !!". Sans se laisser démonter, Harry le salua, et ils prirent position.

Une boule de feu fendit l'air et percuta le bouclier de Steven.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Nonon, c'est juste histoire de voir si ton bouclier est aussi efficace que tu le prétends.

Abandonnant sa baguette, il tendit ses mains devant lui, sous le regard moqueur du jeune homme qui lui lança un pieu de glace. Harry le fit fondre d'un regard et mit ses mains en coupe, sans se préoccuper de son adversaire.

& Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? &

Du feu jaillit d'entre ses doigts, et les flammes partirent à l'assaut de tout son corps. Steven lui lança sorts sur sorts puis arrêta pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement : ils s'évaporaient tous dès qu'ils approchaient l'ange de moins de trois mètres.

Lorsqu'Harry ne fut plus qu'une vague silhouette perdue au milieu d'un brasier, il leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le feu suivit et, s'enroulant sur lui-même, devint une grosse boule ignée qui dégoulinait des flammèches sur le sol en un crépitement joyeux d'expectative.

-_ Thrysta_(2) murmura-t-il

La masse incandescente se précipita sur son adversaire, qui éleva un puissant bouclier. Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre, le feu entourant le jeune homme comme dans un cocon. Il banda sa volonté, fit appel à la moindre parcelle de magie coulant dans ses veines et résista. Au moins une demi-seconde. Le bouclier gémit, se fendit et les flammes semblèrent pousser un rugissement victorieux et satisfait.

Sur un geste d'Harry la hésita à quelque centimètres du visage de l'élève, puis, recula et disparut, comme à regrets.

Les guérisseurs se précipitèrent vers Steven et Harry regagna sa place. Alira taquinait toujours sa soeur à propos de sa défaite contre l'ange.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait avoir par un bleu ? Tsss

- Oh, ça va, toi, hein ! J'avais complètement oublié ce sort !

- Et le gagnant est Harry Potter ! annonça Fudge d'un ton claironnant.

Dumbledore regardait Harry, le front plissé. Le Mangemort avait dû lui enseigner des sorts très dangereux tels que celui-là, se dit-il. Il ne doutait pas un instant que c'était Dimitri qui avait accru la puissance de sa marionnette.

- Contre quel professeur voulez-vous vous battre, Mr Potter ? demanda le ministre

- Severus Snape !

Des murmures retentirent dans la salle. Le Survivant avait-il décidé de faire payer au Maître des Potions ses humiliations incessantes ?

Severus attaqua d'abord avec de simples sorts, tels que des stupéfix et autres expelliarmus.

- Allons, allons, est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez faire, professeur ? Ça marche certainement contre un imbécile comme Lockart, mais pas contre moi !

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Potter !

Lentement, mais sûrement, le professeur augmenta le niveau de ces sorts. Il était étonné. Non seulement Harry les parait tous avec une facilité déconcertante, mais lui-même augmentait aussi le niveau de ses propres sorts en conséquence.

- _Thrysta deloi_ (2) murmura Harry

La terre sous son adversaire s'affaissa soudain. Déséquilibré, il évita de justesse les deux sorts que lui envoya Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de la fosse qui s'était formée, pas tout à fait sûr qu'il ait gagné. Quand il vit Severus étalé au fond, il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Il faisait semblant ou il était vraiment stupéfixié ?

- _Stupéfix _!

Une seconde de trop. Harry fut expulsé à travers l'arène. Le professeur se releva, réanima le brun et l'aida à se relever.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi !

Harry lui tira la langue. Le maître des potions éclata de rire.

- Sale môme !

... Ce qui choqua les trois-quarts de l'assemblée, tant par le tutoiement que par le ton affectueux sur lequel il avait dit ces derniers mots.

- Et maintenant donc, le Pr Snape contre notre meilleur auror, Dawlish ! annonça Fudge.

Harry éclata de rire. Ithil laissa échapper une sorte de couinement assez semblable à un ricanement.

- Si vous n'avez pas meilleur que lui, vous ferez bien d'en recruter d'autres, et de bien les entraîner. Parce que lui, il est nul !

- Je ne vous permets pas... fit Dawlish

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. Mais allez donc, battez-vous contre le professeur Snape. Vous allez être battu avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il vous arrivait !

Harry arborait un sourire moqueur. Dawlish le regardait, furieux, et jurait de lui faire payer cette humiliation.

- A ton avis, pourquoi m'a-t-on désigné comme le meilleur des aurors ? fit-il en s'avançant pour prendre place

- Excellente question. Elle mérite réflexion. Parce que tu étais le moins nul parmi les nuls ? Non, j'ai trouvé ! Parce que tu as fait du lèche-botte !!

- _STUPEFIX_ !! hurla l'auror

- _arget_ ! murmura tranquillement Harry. Je te signale au passage que c'est lui que tu es censé attaquer, pas moi.

Dawlish lui lança un regarda mauvais.

- _petrificus totalus_ ! fit-il en direction du professeur

- _protego_. murmura ce dernier

Le sort fut renvoyé et percuta l'auror sans que celui-ci n'aie le temps de se défendre. Le ministre enrageait.

- Quand on vous disait qu'il était nul ! fit Severus d'un air moqueur

- Voldemort n'a même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour le tuer. finit Harry

- Tu-Sais-Qui est beaucoup plus fort que toi ! s'exclama Fudge

- Entraînez-vous donc en conséquence, bande de crétins. cracha Snape

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie..._

- Nous allons donc vous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, ainsi qu'une somme d'un million de gallions en compensation, Mr Black. dit Amelia Bones

Le ministre pestait contre le président de la justice magique qui l'avait obligé à présenter ses excuses publiquement. Elle pensait en effet que ce serait mieux. Il lui en foutrait, lui, des "ce serait mieux". Il monta de mauvais gré sur l'estrade.

- Cher monsieur, vous me voyez sincèrement désolé. fit-il en lui serrant la main. Nous pensions vraiment que vous étiez coupable, comprenez-vous ?

- Je comprend, mais je n'excuse pas ! dit Sirius

Harry regardait l'air faussement en colère de son parrain qui dégageait sa main de celle du ministre.

Il est vraiment bon acteur !

- Par votre faute, j'ai été obligé de passer douze ans à Azkaban ! _Douze ans_ ! Et vous m'y avez envoyé sans aucun procès ! Et vous voudriez que je vous excuse ?

Pas Fudge, par contre !

Le ministre essayait en effet vainement de réfréner sa fureur, mais elle se lisait clairement sur son visage. Mais même si c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas tué le rat, Sirius était Mangemort.

Il le lui avait dit quelques jours avant, de même que Remus. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient au courant, et que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Lui non plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais enfin... Il était un peu chamboulé, en fait. Toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance et qu'il aimait étaient Mangemort, ou presque. Et celles qui ne l'étaient pas l'avaient trahis ou étaient mortes. Sauf Adriano, qui n'avait pas d'opinion réellement formée, étant moldu. Même Romain, qui n'était pas Mangemort, trouvait que Voldemort avait raison.

Faut dire aussi, ce qu'Harry avait découvert récemment, que ce dernier se foutait complètement des moldus. Il avait tué son père, ses grand-parents et les dirigeants de l'orphelinat par simple vengeance. Sinon, ce n'était simplement qu'une opinion politique. Voldemort voulait que l'ont dévoile le monde des sorciers aux moldus, et que l'ont réforme totalement le ministère, choses qu'Harry approuvait. Mais Fudge était trop peureux pour le faire. Et surtout, il aspirait à mettre la main sur le descendant des fondateurs. Il avait voulu aller à Imladris sous un prétexte futile, pour savoir qui était véritablement le Seigneur, mais tout le monde avait refusé. Il se doutait que c'était Potter, c'est pourquoi il avait tenu à l'emmener au ministère pour un soi-disant entraînement : pour vérifier. Et à présent, il en était sûr. Et à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais, foi de Fudge, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement !

Quand à Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas le bien des sorciers, il voulait le pouvoir absolu.

* * *

_EDITION SPÉCIALE ! FUDGE, RENVOYÉ !_

_Cornélius Fudge vient d'être remercié il y a quelques heures. Après le scandale Sirius Black, de nombreuses incuries ont été remarquées dans le travail de l'ex-ministre de la Magie. Fudge s'est refusé à tout commentaire, de même que le ministère, sinon pour nous annoncer que Rufus Scrimgeour a été élu par le Magenmagot et que l'ancien ministre avait été nommé à la généalogie._

_A suivre..._

--

(1) traduction en clair : laisse-moi m'amuser

(2) pousse _ou_ tasse

(3) tasse la terre

* * *

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre, même s'il est un peu tardif Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review, please ?


	24. Chapter 23

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 23**

_4, Privet Drive_

- Mon garçon, je peux savoir ce qu'est cet animal ?

- Mon familier. Les autres, je les ai laissé dans un bel endroit. Mais lui a absolument insisté pour venir... répondit Harry

- Vire ce serpent d'ici !! Tout de suite !

- Non.

Un mot, un seul. Sans intonation particulière. Mais sans appel. Vernon écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, il n'en eut pas le temps. Harry venait de parler fourchelang.

**ss** Calad, tu veux aller dire bonjour à mon cousin ?

Bien ssssssûr ! Je ssssssssserai ravi de faire ssssssssa connaissssssssssanccccccccccce ! **ss**

Horrifié, Vernon vit l'énorme serpent se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Il se précipita, et vit Calad dressé devant Dudley, sifflant ce qu'il croyait être des menaces. Il courut dans le garage pour aller chercher une pelle. Le temps qu'il revienne, Harry était mort de rire.

**ss** Dansssssssse, dansssssssse, petit humain ! Oui ! Comme ççççççççççça, ccccccccc'est bien... **ss**

Dudley se dandinait d'un côté à l'autre de sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, et faisait d'énorme efforts pour arriver à se maintenir à un mètre du serpent. Il ressemblait à un hippopotame tentant d'apprendre la danse classique(1). L'oncle revint avec la pelle en question, et resta pétrifié sur le pas de la porte. Calad commençait à s'enrouler autour de son fils ! Il allait atteindre son cou ! Certainement pour l'étrangler, se dit Vernon.

- Ne touche pas à Dudley, vipère !

Le serpent évita le coup, qui s'abattit sur la tête du gros garçon.

**ss** Je ne ssssssuis pas une vipère, je ssssssssuis un ssssssssserpent de glaccccccce, pauvre ignorant. **ss**

- Ce n'est pas une vipère, oncle Vernon. C'est un serpent magique.

- M'en fout ! Qu'il ne touche pas à mon fils !

- Jusqu'à présent, c'est toi qui lui a administré un magistral coup de pelle ! Mais soit. Calad, touche plus au cachalot. Oui, je sais que tu es déçu ! Tu te ratraperas sur le ministre...

- Quelle ministre ? fit Vernon d'un air méfiant.

- Celui de la Magie ! Cornélius Fudge. Enfin, non ! Il a été remercié. Rufus Scrigeour !

- Pourquoi a-t-il été remercié ? fit Vernon. Parce qu'il voulait notre bien, c'est ça ?

- Si c'était le cas, il avait une manière bizarre de le faire, alors. Non, pour mensonges ayant entraîné plusieurs morts. Allez, viens Calad.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard..._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda l'oncle Vernon

- Mon sac. Je pars, et je reviens dans un mois et demi, quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Le Vieux Fou, là, il a dit que tu ne pouvais surtout pas partir.

- Je n'ai rien à foutre des ordres débiles d'un vieux schnoque. Je m'en vais, mais je reviendrai, t'inquiète pas.

- Et tes corvées ? Non, mon garçon, tu reste ici.

Harry se retourna, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Je m'en vais, et ne tente pas de m'en empêcher. siffla-t-il

- Pas question !

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il. Voyons ça...

D'un signe de tête, la baleine se fracassa contre la porte, passa au travers et dévala les escaliers. Harry finit de ranger ses affaires, et descendit, en prenant bien soin d'écraser son oncle. Il avait la main sur la porte, quand il se retourna.

- Oh, au fait... Pas un mot à quiconque.

- N'y compte pas ! hurla Vernon. N'y compte surtout pas ! Je vais aller le rapporter tout droit chez ton idiot de directeur, et il te renverra. Oui, oui, mon garçon !

- Puisque vous m'y obligez. _apparitio homini_.

Harry modifia un peu sa réplique, de sorte qu'elle pouvait parler et se conduire comme lui. Ensuite, il lança un puissant sort d'oubli sur sa famille. Il sortit, et transplana à Imladris.

- Ah, Harry. On t'attendait.

- Désolé. J'ai été retardé par un gros con du nom de Vernon Dursley.

- Pas grave. Rapelle-moi de lui rendre une petite visite. fit Satan

- L'oiseau est toujours au nid ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon, on va encore devoir visiter les villes. A ce train-là, on aura pas fini dans trois éternités ! Enfin...

- Ah oui, au fait... Tu sais ce qu'est le Peuple des Loups ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- In Draeg. Et c'est quoi ?

- In Draeg ? Ainsi, c'est reparti ? Le Peuple des Loups... Des gens étranges. Mais très puissants. Ils vénèrent les loups, et vivent parmis eux, je crois. Je ne serais pas étonné s'il y en avait ici. Le mieux serait de demander aux Fondateurs. Ils pouront t'indiquer l'emplacement de la ville.

- Merci. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "c'est reparti" ?

- Oh, et bien, In Draeg, ça revient tous les trois mille ans, environs.

- Ah, je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Devine ?

- Visiter ?

- Gagné ! Jusqu'au 10 août, et ce jour-là, c'est la cérémonie d'intronisation. Même si tu es déjà le chef des quatre familles, officieusement. Tu dois encore être reconnu par tous les membres. Et après, tu pouras peut-être remettre les noms d'origine, non ?

- Evidemment. Serpentard, c'est mieux que Gaunt, non ? Et Poufsouffle, que Smith !

- Je confirme. Bon, tu viens ?

* * *

**POV Harry**

Visiter, visiter, et re-visiter ! Ras le bol, moi. Et en plus, je dois supporter Voldemort qui se plaint tout les trois mètres. _Pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne avec, je vous le demande. Heureusement, il était dans sa chambre toute la journée durant mon anniversaire. Il aurait encore râlé comme pas possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il râle tout le temps, ces temps-ci...

Des Vouivres et des dragons aux démons en tout genres, en passant par les Skilraae et les gnomes, j'ai visité pas loin de cent villes ! Et Dieu sait qu'il y a encore beaucoup plus ! Jérôme, le fils d'Helga, s'était un jour amusé à toutes les compter. D'après lui, il y en 523, si aucune autre ne s'est ajoutée depuis. Je suis loin du compte... La ville la plus petite que j'ai vue, est celle des Skilraae. Ces serpents sont très rares, et capables de se transformer en humains. Il sont extrêmement puissants, et n'existe que pour aider un sorcier. Chaque Skilraa doit trouver le "sien", et lui enseigner ce qu'il sait. Une fois fait, il se retransforme en serpent, et devient généralement le familier de la personne. La ville ne compte que cent ou deux cents individus. Une Skilraa, qui s'appelle Marion, nous a servi de guide. Pour tout adolescent normalement constitué, c'est un supplice que de marcher au milieu de ces êtres absolument canon. Ils ressemblent à des humains, oui, mais ils gardent des caractéristiques propres aux serpents, et le tout forme un ensemble... à croquer. Hem, oui, bon... Hem... Je crois que je vais me coucher... héhé...

**Fin du POV**

* * *

_1O août..._

- Vous devez mettre ça, monseigneur. disait Lirka depuis plusieurs minutes

- C'est hors de question ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai l'air horrible, là-dedans !

L'elfe lui présentait un paquet de chiffons, qu'Harry trouvait bouffant.

- Mais monseigneur...

- Non !

- Essayez, au moins.

Harry soupira.

- Très bien. Je vais _essayer_.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait tout enfilé. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait auparavant, ça lui allait très bien. C'était une longue robe de sorcier noire, avec des filaments argentés qui couraient le long du tissu. Les manches étaient évasées au niveau des mains, et le col était légèrement relevé. Le blason d'Imladris - un lion et un serpent enlacés, survolés par un aigle et soutenus par un blaireau - était cousu en grand dans son dos. Il avait l'air d'un petit prince.

* * *

Tous les invités étaient rassemblés dans le gigantesque hall du refuge, qui avait encore été agrandi pour l'occasion. Tous les résidents étaient d'un côté, les autres invités de l'autre : les quelques membres de la famille qu'il restait, et les Mangemorts. Alors qu'Harry allait rentrer, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Le brun avait levé leur interdiction de circuler dans Imladris juste pour le jour, pour qu'ils puissent venir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant en voyant les Mangemorts et Voldemort, et se dirigèrent de l'autre côté, où ils furent repoussés. Ils s'installèrent donc près de leurs ennemis, échangeant des regards haineux.

- Le Seigneur d'Imladris ! annonça Loga

Harry s'avança, accompagné de ses familiers. Aucun des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, pas plus que les Weasley, ne le reconnurent. Il traversa la salle, et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil qui avait été installé à l'autre bout. Salmiria s'assit en sphynx à ses pieds et Calad se lova sur un accoudoir, tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient dans la salle.

- Que les résidents d'Imladris qui refusent mon autorité s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons. dit Harry

Personne ne bougea. Puis, comme le veut la coutume, chaque roi et reine vinrent et présentèrent leurs hommages, auquels Harry répondait par la formule traditionnelle "moi vivant, vous trouverez toujours un asile en cette demeure".

- Que les membres de la Famille Potter-Griffondor qui refusent mon autorité s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons.

Là non plus personne ne bougea, et le concerné s'avança alors. Romain était le seul, à part Harry, représentant de cette famille. Il s'agenouilla, tandis qu'Harry lui souriait en lui disant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici.

- Que les membres de la Famille Serdaigle qui refusent mon autorité s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons.

Tous l'acceptèrent. Une dizaine de personnes s'agenouillèrent devant Harry, et rentrèrent ensuite dans les rangs.

- Que les membres de la Famille Smith-Poufsouffle qui refusent mon autorité s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons.

Zacharias Smith bondit en avant, malgré les protestations de ses parents.

- Moi, je ne veux pas !

Harry l'avait toujours détesté, ce petit con arrogant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

- Parce que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, vous n'avez même pas dit votre nom ! Et je refuse de me soumettre à quelqu'un ! Et... et puis parce que vous avez invité Vous-Savez-Qui !!

- Mon nom, tu le connaîtra plus tard. Quand à Lord Voldemort, il est non seulement obligé d'être là puisqu'il fait partie de la famille des Fondateurs, mais il est également prisonnier. répondit Harry, toujours sur cette voix aussi douce et calme

Assez déstabilisé par cette réponse, Zacharias se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous êtes prisonnier ? demanda-t-il, incrédule

- Toi, le morveux.. commença Voldemort d'une voix menaçante

- Suffit, Tom ! dit Harry. Zacharias Smith, tu es libre de partir ou de rester. Mais étant donné que tu es le seul qui ne veuille pas de moi parmis ta famille, si tu pars, tu perdras ton statut de descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Le garçon blond se détendit légèrement, regarda alternaltivement Voldemort, qui s'était tû, et Harry, puis retourna près de ses parents. Toute sa famille s'avança, et présentèrent leurs hommages, tandis que les parents de Zacharias lui présentèrent également leurs excuses. Harry les rassura en disant que cela ne faisait rien.

- Que les membres de la Famille Gaunt-Serpentard qui refusent mon autorité s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons.

- Tu crois que je vais me soumettre à un sale gosse comme toi ? s'exclama le Lord, des éclairs dans les yeux

- Nous ne sommes plus que deux à descendre de Salazard, ton avis importe donc beaucoup. Mais dis-moi, je crois que tu l'as fait pour Lily et James Potter, si je ne me trompe...

- Par lettre ! Je refuse catégoriquement de m'agenouiller devant toi !

Harry sourit.

- Je pensais que tu étais fier de ton statut de descendant de Serpentard...

Voldemort était furieux. Une veine battait à sa tempe, et si les yeux pouvait lancer des doloris, Harry serait déjà en train de se tordre de douleur.

- Maudis sois-tu ! lâcha-t-il avant de s'avancer lentement, au pas du comdamné.

Harry souriait toujours. Pourquoi ses parents n'avaient-t-ils pas voulu que le Lord vienne en personne ? C'était absolument jouissif de le voir s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Moi, Lord Voldemort, prête allégeance et présente mes hommages au Seigneur d'Imladris. dit-il à toute vitesse

Il se releva d'un bond et rejoingnit ses Mangemorts d'un pas digne, ses yeux habituellement noirs ayant viré au rouge incarnat sous l'effet de la colère.

- Que les invités qui trouvent que je n'ai pas ma place ici s'avancent et me donnent leurs raisons.

Si quelqu'un s'avançait, ceux qui trouvaient qu'il avait de bonnes raisons avaient le droit de revoir leur serment. Si plus de la moitié étaient contre le nouveau Seigneur, il devait quitter sa place. Weasley s'avança.

- Je trouve que Zacharias a raison. Et vous ne pouvez pas me menacer de perdre mon statut, puisque je ne descends pas des fondateurs. Alors, quel est votre nom ?

- Ceux qui doivent le savoir le savent, ou le sauront. Je vous rappelle que si vous ne m'estimez pas capable d'être le Seigneur d'Imladris, vous devez convaincre ceux qui ont prêté serment à changer d'avis. Et ceux-là connaissent mon nom.

- Ce qui est dégueulasse, c'est que pour qu'ils se rangent à votre avis, vous les menacez !

- Je ne les menace pas, c'est la loi. S'ils sont en trop grand nombre, je dois partir, s'il n'y en a qu'un, soit il se range à mon avis, soit il perd son statut.

- Et Lord Machin, alors ? Il...

- Non, mais tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le machin ? s'exclama Voldemort, indigné

- Heu... Je... Je... baragouina le roux

- Ca va, Tom, il ne voulait pas te vexer. C'est juste parce qu'il a peur, alors il faut bien inventer autre chose.

- Mais.. heu... je... je disais que lui, vous l'avez menacé. Comme vous n'êtes que deux, s'il est pas d'accord, ça fait la totalité des membres de la famille qui n'est pas d'accord avec vous !

- C'est exact...

Harry regarda Voldemort, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as le droit de réviser ton serment...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla. Il s'en foutait, de son serment. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était s'agenouiller devant _l'autre_. Il l'avait fait, trop tard. Autant bénificier des avantages que ça procurait... Au moins, le ministère n'avait plus le droit de l'emprisoner, ou de le juger, pas plus que quiconque sous sa protection, vu que ce droit revenait donc exclusivement à Potter.

- Non, c'est bon...

Harry sourit et inclina la tête. Puis il regarda le rouquin.

- D'autres arguments ?

- Heu... Je... Non, non. dit-il, un peu surpris

Les Mangemorts n'osant pas s'opposer vu que leur Maître avait accepté, tout le monde s'avança donc pour présenter leurs hommages uniquemment, n'ayant pas de compte à rendre à Harry.

Après ça, Dumbledore fit un pas en avant.

- Vous voulez dire quelque chose ? demanda Harry

- Mr Harry Potter, qui m'a demandé de le représenter, s'excuse de n'avoir pu venir et vous présente ses salutations.

- Comme c'est gentil à lui... ironisa Harry avec un sourire sardonique

Des ricanements retentirent dans la salle.

- Il dit qu'il vous envera une lettre pour son serment. continua le directeur

- Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas en personne ?

- Des.. des problèmes familiaux.

- Tiens donc ? Comme c'est étrange... fit Harry d'un air distrait. Eh bien je m'arrangerai avec Mr Potter.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... Je.. Je peux lui transmettre un message...

- Non, non, ça ira. Je m'entretiendrai... personnellement... avec lui.

De nombreuses personnes ricanaient et se moquaient du vieil homme, qui, comme un imbécile, ne se rendait compte de rien. Il recula, l'air satisfait, pensant que les ricanements étaient dû à de l'animosité envers Harry Potter.

- Eh bien, maintenant, allons manger... fit Harry en se levant.

Il ouvrit la marche vers une salle-à-manger suffisamment grande pour contenir tout le monde. Des dizaines d'elfes grouillaient dans tout les sens pour montrer la place attribuée à chacun. En face des grandes tables rectangulaires, il y avait une table ronde, avec douze places. Outre Harry, il y avait Satan et Glorfindel, Blaise et Draco, Lucius et Narcissa, Voldemort, Remus et Sirius, Adriano ainsi que Dumbledore. Il avait mis exprès le Vieux Fou et Voldemort face à face, pour voir un peu ce que ça allait donner. De plus, pour vraiment énerver le directeur, Voldemort était assis à sa droite, et Narcissa à sa gauche. Dumbledore lançait des regards assassins à l'Espagnol.

Harry se leva, et déclara que le dîner était servi. Il se rassit ensuite.

- Mais dites-moi, monseigneur... pourquoi avoir mis Louve et Bellatrix ensemble ? demanda Remus

Un sourire amusé dansa un moment sur ses lèvres quand Voldemort le fusilla du regard. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas que ses Mangemorts appelait quelqu'un d'autre que lui "monseigneur".

- Je suis sûr que cette chère Bellatrix sait y faire avec les enfants. D'ailleurs, regardez... fit Harry

Louve était en train de tirer les cheveux de la brune, en riant aux éclats, tandis que sa victime, elle, riait nettement moins. Elle avait la main crispée sur sa baguette, mais n'osait pas lancer de sorts, étant entourée de loups-garou qui regardait la petite d'un air bienveillant.

- Je sais que vous avez déjà répondu plusieur fois à cette question, monsieur, mais permettez-moi d'insister pour connaître votre nom... dit Dumbledore

- Navré de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Je vous le donnerai peut-être l'année prochaine.

- Monsieur, c'est impoli de...

- Vous connaissez mon titre et ça suffit ! dit Harry d'une voix coupante

Dumby abandonna.

- Excusez-moi, mais...

- Quoi encore ?

Voldemort eu un sourire en coin.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Vous avez d'autre remarques idiotes ?

- Une dernière, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit idiote.

- Et bien allez-y, alors... soupira Harry

- J'ai l'impression...

- Encore ! Mais vous n'avez que ça ! fit Harry en haussant les sourcils

Adriano éclata de rire, se recevant un regard noir de la part du directeur.

- Je disais donc qu'il m'avait semblé que vous n'aimiez pas particulièrement Harry Potter, ni vous, ni ceux qui habitent ici.

Blaise et Draco s'étranglèrent de rire avec leur boisson. Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Vous avez ricané lorsque j'ai dit qu'il vous présentait ses salutations...

- En effet... Mais rassurez-vous, je m'entends très bien avec Mr Potter. Le contraire serait ennuyeux, par ailleurs.

- Non, sans rire ? ironisa Sirius à voix basse

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Dumbledore

- J'ai des raisons qui me suffisent. Quand à votre remarque, elle était effectivement stupide. Bon appétit.

Harry se tourna vers Narcissa, et engagea une conversation avec elle. Les yeux de Dumbledore lançaient des éclairs, tandis qu'il regardait alternaltivement Harry et Voldemort, ne sachant pas très bien lequel il détestait le plus. Voldemort lui rendait son regard, accompagné d'un mépris glacé.

- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer... dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Mais peut-être serait-il préférable que vous arrêtiez de vous regarder ? L'atmosphère est quelque peu.. électrique.

Le Vieux lui lança un regard noir, mais commença tout de même à manger. Le dîner se finit donc dans la bonne humeur, particulièrement pour Louve, qui trouvait sa nouvelle copine Bellatrix très amusante, et pour Harry qui remettait vertement Dumbledore à sa place à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Même Voldemort finit par éclater de rire en voyant l'air totalement furieux du vénérable (... hem) directeur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Ministère de la Magie, bureau de la généalogie..._

- Mr Potter. salua le bureaucrate qui remplaçait Fudge pendant trois semaines, pour cause de maladie

- Je désire changer quelques noms de familles.

- Vous voulez changer le nom de Potter ? Mais enfin...

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, et il n'y a pas que celui-là que je veux changer.

- Je regrette, mais vous ne pouvez changer un nom de famille que si vous en êtes le chef, ou le dernier représentant.

- J'en suis le chef.

L'homme parut un moment étonné, puis prépara les papiers.

- Voilà. Quels noms ?

- Les Familles Gaunt, Smith et Potter.

- Bien. Que voulez-vous en faire ?

- Gaunt en Serpentard, Smith en...

- Mais vous ne pouvez mettre ce nom que si cette famille descend de Salazard Serpentard.

- Elle en descend, je vous le garanti.

- Nous allons devoir faire une enquête sur les membres...

- Ca m'étonnerait que Lord Voldemort vous y autorise. Il est le dernier représentant de cette famille.

- Euh... Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Mes raisons ne vous regarde pas.

- Je doute que le ministre autorise Vous-Savez-Qui à venir au ministère. Un adulte de chaque famille doit venir avec vous pour signer, même si vous êtes le chef de Famille.

- Eh bien, vous me donnerez les papiers, et je m'arrangerai pour les lui faire signer.

- Non, ça doit être fait au ministère !

- Eh bien préparez déjà les papiers pour les familles Smith et Potter.

- Bien, bien...

Harry signa les formulaires, de même qu'Imelda Smith, la mère de Zacharias, et que Romain, âgé de tout juste dix-neuf ans.

- Je reviendrai demain. annonça Harry

- Mais, mais...

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, il était déjà parti.

_Le lendemain..._

- Préparez donc les formulaires. fit Harry

- Je vous ai déjà dit que...

Voldemort entra dans le bureau.

- Enfin. Il a failli me répéter ce qu'il m'a dit quarante-six fois hier !

- Eh bien, sois un peu patient ! Tu crois que ça m'arrange de venir au ministère ? Ca va pas non ? Et elle vient de qui, cette idée stupide comme quoi je devrais signer au ministère, hein ?

- J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche royalement.

- Si c'était pas pour mon nom...

- Oh, eh, arrête de râler et signe, qu'on en finisse.

L'homme derrière le bureau regardait héberlué l'échange entre les deux ennemis. Il prit la feuille de papier et la tendit en tremblant à Voldemort.

- M.. M... Monsieur G... G.. Gaunt...

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir et meurtrier. L'employé sembla se ratatiner encore plus si c'était possible.

- Je... Je veux dire... m... monsieur... monsieur... Ser... Serpentard, s'i... s'il... vous... plait...

Le Lord signa tranquillement de sa main gauche, la droite prenant sa baguette et la serrant. Ce geste mit le bureaucrate encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Il se demandait comment Harry pouvait supporter sa présence, et surtout pourquoi il avait accepté de changer son nom. Une fois les formalitées remplies et ses "invités" partis, il courut chez le ministre et lui raconta l'histoire.

Les deux ennemis discutait tranquillement tout en allant vers l'atrium. Ils croisèrent Dumbledore arrivés en bas. Harry rabatit prestement son capuchon sur la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir au ministère, Tom ! dit Dumbledore

Désirant partir au plus vite, Voldemort ne répondit rien et continua son chemin. Un sort fusa vers son dos et il fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

- _Stupéfix _! fit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur son directeur

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna plus vite que l'éclair, et regarda, étonné, Harry qui se battait contre le Vieux Fou. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, tout en mettant un bouclier entre eux et leur adversaire.

- C'est bon, là. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire remarquer, je te signale !

- C'est un peu raté. On y va ?

Il arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage, et partirent.

Scrimgeour hurlait.

- Il est revenu, Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu !!

* * *

_Salon Vert, Slyther's House..._

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM DE RETOUR !!_

_Hier après-midi, Vous-Savez-Qui est entré au Ministère de la Magie pour changer le nom de sa famille. D'après nos sources, l'ancien nom serait "Gaunt", et il l'a changé en "Serpentard". Il était accompagné d'une personne dont nous ignorons tout, et qui a mis le professeur Dumbledore en défaite. Serait-ce un nouveau Mangemort plus puissant ? L'enquête est en court pour l'attraper au plus vite. _

- Ces gens racontent quand même n'importe quoi... fit Harry

- Ce sont des _journalistes_. Evidemment qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi. Bon, j'aimerais quand même bien que tu me laisses rentrer chez moi. répondit Voldemort

- Bien sûr, Tom. Tu n'as qu'à traverser le parc en allant vers l'ouest, passer la barrière et transplaner.

- Tu n'as pas un moyen plus court ?

- Seulement si t'es sage !

Le Lord haussa un sourcil. Puis, il prit un sourire joueur.

- Mais je suis _toujours_ sage...

- A d'autres, mais pas à moi ! répondit Harry avec le même sourire

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Voldemort se leva, et ceintura Harry qui tentait de s'échapper.

- N'espère même pas.

Harry lança un expulso, se mit derrière un divan et lui tira la langue.

- Tu triche ! s'exclama l'aîné

- C'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça !

Tom bondit sur Harry, le renversa et se mit à le chatouiller.

- Arrête, non, arrête ! cria ce dernier

- C'est quoi ce moyen plus court ?

- Je vais te le dire, arrête !

Tom se mit donc à califourchon sur le Survivant, et lui sourit angéliquement.

- Il faut que je mette ton nom sur la liste des amis, et tu pourras transplaner juste devant la grille pour la passer et transplaner à nouveau. Ou que je te transplane moi-même.

- Eh bien mets-le.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Hm hm. Pas question !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es pas sage ! Tu m'as chatouillé !

Et sur ces mots, Harry se dématérialisa pour revenir derrière l'homme, et lui fit pousser deux cornes et une queue fourchue.

- Eh ! Sale gosse !

- Tu le dit souvent, tu savais ?

- C'est parce que tu l'es souvent ! Non, en fait, tu l'es tout le temps !

- Même pas vrai !

Il mit une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, et joignit les mains.

- Ze suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître, moi !

- Et tu zozote !

- Mais non, je zozote pas !

- Mais si !

- Mais non. Et puis, discute pas. Fais tes valises, je veux bien, à la limite, te transplaner avec tes chiots. Mais pas plus !

Harry souriait encore plus à la fin de sa tirade. Il se dématérialisa, laissant l'homme seul dans la pièce, qui se demandait encore comment il avait pu _jouer_ avec son ennemi juré. Enfin, ce qu'il _croyait_ être son ennemi juré. Il secoua la tête devant ces idées incongrues, et partit prévenir ses Mangemorts.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le parc, devant les deux phénix de pierre.

- Hasta luego ! fit Harry

Il entra dans l'esprit de Voldemort, et, par le biais de la marque, de ses Mangemorts. Il se concentra, étendant ses mains devant lui, et fit parcourir l'énergie entre ses doigts. Il envoya le Lord devant le portail, emmenant les autres d'un coup avec, car Harry avait momentanemment relié leur esprit. Il leur ouvrit la grille. Tom et ses sbires transplanèrent.

**POV Voldemort**

Je suis _enfin_ arrivé devant mon manoir. J'en avais plus que marre de voir ce beau - satané !- gosse près de moi.

# Mais il est bien foutu... murmura une petite voix à son oreille

Ta gueule, Mirna ! C'est pas parce que t'es ma Magie que tu es autorisée à dire ce genre de... ce genre d'absurdité !

Tu sais bien que j'ai raison...

Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! #

C'est vrai quoi ? Je déteste Potter et je le détesterai toujours ! C'est l'ordre normal des choses. Pourquoi cette foutu Magie voudrait changer quelque chose à ça, hein ? Je vous le demande... Bref, je rentre enfin chez moi.

Mais il y a quelque chose de pas normal... Trop calme... J'entre. La surprise, la stupéfaction, l'horreur, et surtout la rage passent alors en coup de vent sur mon visage d'ordinaire inexpressif.

Tous les murs et les tableaux sont affublés d'horribles guirlandes aux couleurs criardes, de boules de noël exclusivement rouge - je déteste le rouge ! - il y a même un sapin avec des guirlandes jaune citron ! Et j'en passe, et des pires... Soudain, un chaton roux me regarde en penchant la tête comme s'il voulait se rappeler de quelque chose.

Attendez une minute ! Stop. Retour en arrière. Replay. Qu'est-ce qu'un _chaton_ vient faire ici ? D'autre boules de poils sortent encore des portes et me regarde d'un air misérable. J'en prends un par la peau du coup, et je l'observe attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

Puis, je le relâche, le laissant tomber par terre comme une grosse loque à poils, et je m'aventure dans les autres étages, tout aussi horribles que le rez-de-chaussée. Je suis suivi par une horde de chats et par mes Mangemorts. Mais je ne trouve pas les autres. Où ont-ils bien pu disparaître ? Je regarde alors un petit chat blanc comme la neige. Il me rappelle Lucius, parfois. Je fronce encore plus les sourcils, et marmone en sort en le visant. Ah, ben c'est pour ça qu'il me rappelait Lucius : _c'est_ Lucius.

Je libère vite tous les autres, et leur demande ce qui c'est passé. Il me réponde que quelqu'un les a transformé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il ne savent pas qui. Mais alors à quoi ils servent, bon sang ?

Je me rends dans ma chambre qui, heureusement, a été épargnée par l'horrible invasion gryffondorienne, et je remarque une fiole à côté de ma pensine. Je verse le souvenir dedans, et je regarde. Je vois Queudver assis sur mon trône, parlant tout seul, puis Potter, qui transforme ses traits pour me ressembler. Il l'engueule. Je vois que ça l'amuse beaucoup. Puis, il l'emmène au ministère. J'assiste aux lamentations du rat, et à la stupéfaction de Shacklebolt quand Potter relève légèrement son capuchon pour faire voir son visage transformé. Puis, je le vois aidant Zabini et Malfoy junior à "décorer" le manoir. Je ressors du souvenir, et je hurle ma vengeance. Il va me le payer. Mon beau manoir...

**Fin du POV**

Voldemort nettoya tout son manoir de deux-trois coups de baguette, et se rendit ensuite à sa réunion. Il devait frapper un grand coup...

* * *

Harry était en transe. Il atteignit sa source de Magie, et entra. Elen avait grandi, et avait à présent la taille d'une adolescente de son âge. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans le creux des reins et son diadème brillait plus que jamais.

- Bonjour Harry

- Tu es magnifique...

- Merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire illuminé, et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

- Il fallait que tu me voies. Maintenant, je vais grandir en même temps que toi. Et quand tu ressembleras à Dumbledore...

- Merlin m'en préserve !

- Quand tu seras vieux et rabougris, donc, je le serai aussi !

- Le plus tard possible, j'espère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Il est temps de repartir, maintenant.

- Oui... A plus tard...

- A plus tard, Harry

Il sortit de sa transe, et alla dans le couloir aux portraits.

- Dis, Salazard. Il y a des représentants du Peuple des Loups, ici ?

- Bien sûr. Il y en a pour toutes les races, peu importe si elles sont rares ou non.

- Et leur ville - ou village - se trouve où ?

- Tu vois le village des Skilraae ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, juste à côté. Il n'y a que deux portes. L'une est l'entrée, l'autre mène chez les Loups.

- Merci !

- De rien.

Harry s'en alla donc chez les serpents-humains, traversa leur village et atterrit dans une forêt.

Non loin de lui, dix hommes le regardèrent bizarrement. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une meute de loups noirs.

- Qui es-tu, étranger ? demanda l'un des hommes d'une voix guturale

- Le Seigneur d'Imladris. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Leur visages trahirent leur surprise. Se reprenant plus rapidement que les autres, l'un d'entre eux s'inclina devant lui.

- Viens, Seigneur. Nous allons te conduire à notre roi.

- Je vous suis.

Ils tournèrent les talons et coururent à la vitesse des loups qui les accompagnaient. Harry avait du mal à suivre, mais ça allait quand même, car une louve avait des petits, et ils ne couraient pas très vite. Ils arrivèrent dans un village de cabanes et de tanières construites en cercle. De nombreux loups noirs, fauves, ou bruns et même blancs gambadaient dans tous les sens, portant les enfants sur leur dos, ou surveillant d'un oeil attentif leur portée qui jouait avec un jeune enfant. Les dix hommes l'emmenèrent dans la plus grande des cabanes.

- Votre Majesté, fit l'un de ses guides, nous avons trouvé cet étranger dans les bois, près de la cité des hommes-serpents. Il dit qu'il est le Seigneur d'Imladris, et qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter.

- Tu peux nous laisser. fit le roi. Ainsi, tu es notre Seigneur ?

- Oui.

- Et tu viens nous châtier parce que nous ne sommes pas venu à la réunion ? Sache, humain, que nous détestons ce genre de...

Le roi s'interrompit une seconde pour chercher le mot qui conviendrait pour exprimer son dégoût, et Harry en profita pour s'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir parce que vous n'êtes pas venus. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, et je comprends que l'on déteste les cérémonies. Malheureusement, moi, j'y suis obligé. Je viens parce que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et moi-même désiront des informations sur ce que nous sommes.

- Pourquoi venir ici, humain ? Nous ne savons même pas qui tu es, ni qui sont tes amis.

- In Draeg.

L'homme-loup parut un instant déstabilisé, puis reprit contenance et afficha un grand sourire.

- Alors, ça change tout ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nos yeux ?

- Oh, désolé. Je suis sous scellés.

Harry libéra tous les scellés qui avait pu mettre. Il rétracta ses ailes. Ses yeux étaient ambre, et vert près de la pupille verticale, semblable à celle des loups.

- Donc, In Draeg. Eh bien, en fait, vous ne possédez pas que les quatres éléments. Vous avez aussi le pouvoir de vous faire comprendre de la nature, et elle vous fera confiance, sans que vous n'ayez le besoin de vous présenter. Et puis, après... les nuits de pleine lune, jamais un loup-garou ne vous mordra et vos pouvoirs augmenteront. Pendant la lune bleue, il est possible que vous puissiez ous transformer en loup-garou... Le Peuple des Loups, qui possède de nombreux pouvoirs que je préfère ne pas citer, vous aidera quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un innestimable cadeau, que de faire partie d'In Draeg. Malheureusement, beaucoup de gens pensent que ce n'est rien. Vos pouvoirs, alliés à ceux que vous possédiez déjà, et à vos pouvoirs d'Ange, d'Archange ou de Démon, vont augmenter de façon considérable. Faites attention à ne jamais vous laisser submerger par des sentiments trop forts, ou ils vous détruiront.

- Je vous remercie, Harvedin, pour vos précieux conseils, et vos lumières. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Il est marqué sur votre bouclier. Dans votre langue, certes, mais inscrit tout de même. fit Harry avec un clin d'oeil

Les lèvres d'Harvedin s'étirèrent en un grand sourire sincère.

* * *

Harry était revenu chez les Dursley. Il avait détruit sa réplique, et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

- Toi ! Voilà la liste de tes corvées ! Et dépèche-toi, ou tu n'auras pas à manger !

La liste était impressionante. Elle comportait, parmis tant d'autres, le lavage de la voiture, le désherbage de toutes les plates-bandes, le lavage des vitres, et le ménage de toute la maison. Harry sortit et alla dans le garage suivi par son oncle, qui voulait voir s'il n'abîmait pas sa précieuse voiture. La couche de saleté était énorme. A croire qu'il avait roulé pendant trente ans dans des champ boueux. Le brun regarda intensemment la voiture, et toutes les saletés se retirèrent de la carrosserie, des roues et des fenêtres pour aller se placer sur le côté. Harry nettoya le tas d'un coup de baguette intraçable. Vernon devient rouge.

- Comment as-tu osé ?? Comment as-tu osé te servir de... de tu-sais-quoi !

- Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas de la Magie, c'est de la télékinésie. Même un moldu sait faire ça. Même une personne _normale_. Il suffit d'entraînement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Harry planta là son oncle, enleva les mauvaises herbes des plates-bandes et nettoya la maison en dix minutes. Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa chambre, tout en passant par le placard où il récupéra toutes ses affaires. Remarquant qu'il était midi et qu'il avait faim, il se prépara l'un de ses plats préféré : spaguetti bolognaise. Quand il descendit, sa tante était furieuse.

- Et le dîner ? lançait-elle. Il va se faire tout seul ?

- Manifestement oui, vu que tu n'as pas l'intention de le préparer.

- Pétunia, vas-y, prépare-le donc ! Ce sale morveux ne sera plus un état de le faire quand j'en aurai fini avec lui ! Et toi, mon garçon, tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la politesse ! Et tu ne mangeras pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain !

- C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà mangé. Des spaguetti bolognaise. Ca te tente, Dudlinouchet ? demanda Harry en faisant apparaître un énorme plat de pâtes devant le bébé cachalot.

Etant au régime depuis longtemps, Dudley se jeta dessus. Mais au moment où il porta une fourchette pleine de pâtes à sa bouche, celles-ci disparurent. Frustré, il recommença, mais le même phénomène se reproduisit.

- Supplice de Tantale, mon cher. fit Harry en riant

Vernon se rua sur lui en hurlant. Harry fit un pas de côté, lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et le tira vers lui, et donc, sur le mur. Il se releva tant bien que mal et lui resauta dessus. Son neveu s'écarta pour le laisser passer et appuya au passage sur un nerf en-dessous du trapèze(2). Vernon hurla de douleur et s'abattit sur le sol, comme terrassé. Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était censé faire mal, oui, mais pas assomer quelqu'un. L'homme d'affaire se releva doucement avec une grimace et le regarda d'un air méfiant. Puis, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres sous l'imposante moustache, et il partit en ville d'un air de satisfaction. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer, Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, son oncle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Vernon Dursley, accompagné de sa femme, de son fils et de son neveu se rendait dans un club célèbre d'arts martiaux. Il était très ami avec le patron de la boîte, qui était ceinture noire en judo et taïkwondo. Harry fut poussé dans un vestiaire où il put choisir une tenue et s'habiller. Il ignora toutes celles qui y étaient accrochées, et changea ses vêtement en sa tenue de combat elfique. Il revint ensuite dans la salle.

- Mon garçon, cet homme va te donner une bonne leçon ! fit son oncle, ses yeux brillant de joie malsaine

- Je me présente, Charles Mirlo. Harry Potter, c'est ça ? fit l'homme avec un regard méprisant.

Harry sut au premier regard que c'était un sorcier. Il avait dévellopé son aura en prévision du combat. Mirlo avait un regard faux et une tête de rongeur.

- En effet. Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez ceinture noire.

- Tu vois que je suis fort, hein ? Je vais t'aplatir !

- Pas ça... Simplement vous trichez. Orange vif... fit Harry, l'air désinvolte.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) comme l'hippo dans le film Fantasia de Walt Disney ! :p

(2) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien suivi les cours de bio, c'est un muscle situé entre le cou et la clavicule 'le nerf se trouvant, si je me souviens bien, juste en-dessous de celle-ci) ;)

* * *

Oooh que je suis sadique :-)

Bon, donc, voilà voilà un autre chapitre !! J'ai mérité une review ?


	25. Chapter 24

**ss** blabla **ss **fourchelang

blabla pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 24**

_Club d'arts martiaux_

_( - En effet. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez ceinture noire._

_- Tu vois que je suis fort, hein ! Je vais t'aplatir !_

_- Pas ça... Simplement vous trichez. Orange vif... fit Harry, l'air désinvolte. )_

* * *

Telle était en effet la couleur de son aura.

- Oh, tu la vois ?

Sans un mot de plus, Mirlo attaqua. Harry para, et lui retourna le bras droit. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Faisant un croche-pied à son adversaire, il le plaqua au sol, tant par la force de ses bras que par celle de son aura rouge qui s'était matérialisée. Les Dursley avaient l'air effrayés, en contemplant le vent carmin qui tournoyait autour d'Harry sous l'effet de la colère. Celui-ci fit apparaître des chaînes qu'il attacha aux poignets et aux chevilles de son adversaire. Il le balança alors contre un mur d'un simple mouvement de la main.

- Maintenant, vérifions ce que j'ai cru voir...

Il souleva d'un geste brusque la manche gauche du kimono de Mirlo.

- Mangemort, hein ? Alors, _sorcier_, on fait ami-ami avec un moldu ?

- Tu devines assez bien pourquoi je me suis attiré leur sympathie. J'espérais qu'ils me conduiraient à toi ! Si je te tue, je recevrai tous les honneurs.

- Tu ferais bien, Mangemort de troisième classe, de n'en faire rien. Car tu oublies que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts sont sous ma protection... qu'arriverait-il si je décidais que tu ne vailles pas la peine que je te protège, je me le demande...

- Hein ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis le Seigneur d'Imladris. Ton Maître en personne s'est agenouillé devant moi.

- Je... Non ! Tu mens !

- Vraiment ? Alors, regarde.

Il rompit ses scellés, et reprit les vêtements qu'il avait pour la cérémonie.

Le Mangemort avait l'air épouvanté. Harry le libéra de ses entraves.

- Voyons, voyons. Essaye donc de me tuer !

- _avada kedavra_ !

- _adurna_ !(1)

Le rayon vert frappa de plein fouet le mur d'eau qu'avait élevé Harry.

- _endoloris_ !!

- _rïsa_ !(2)

L'impardonnable s'arrêta, dévrivit un angle droit, et continua sa course vers le plafond. Totalament paniqué, Mirlo transplana.

- Vous voyez ? demanda Harry à ses tuteurs, reprenant son apparence de "normale". Votre graaaaaand ami est un sorcier !

Des aurors apparurent.

- C'est vous qui avez lancé deux impardonnables, Mr Potter ?

- Non, Charles Mirlo, un Mangemort. Demandez aux Dursley. Moi, je m'en vais, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

- Attendez ! Nous devons vérifier votre baguette.

Le chef des aurors murmura quelque chose, et un sort de lévitation apparut. Quand il récupera sa baguette, Harry modifia vite la mémoire des Dursley, de sorte qu'ils oublient le passage où ils avaient entendu qu'il était le Seigneur d'Imladris et tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas que les aurors sachent. Ensuite, il transplana.

* * *

- Les Malfoy viennent me chercher aujourd'hui ! claironna Harry

- Qui c'est, ceux-là ? Encore des bizarres ?

- Des sorciers très respectables et _très_ _riches_...

Harry savait que ce dernier argument ferait mouche. En effet, bien que ce soit des sorciers, des arnomaux, Vernon décréta qu'il fallait aller chercher leurs plus beaux habits, nettoyer toute la maison, et préparer un repas absolument excellent au cas où _ils_ voudraient dîner avec eux. Deux heures plus tard, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco arrivèrent dans le salon.

- Bonjour Mr... Malfoy, c'est ça ? fit Vernon d'un air mielleux

- En effet. répondit le blond d'un ton acide

- Mme Malfoy... permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de votre manteau... susurra Dudley avec de grands airs pompeux

- Non, merci... répondit celle-ci, dégoûtée

- Bonjour Harry. Joyeuse famille que tu as là ! Et quelle propreté ! Ils ont récuré ça à la brosse à dents ? lança Draco

- Non, non ! Simplement quand ils ont appris que les _Malfoy_ venaient ici, ils ont aussitôt décrété le branle-bas de combat.

Draco rigola.

- Allez, viens p'tit frère. On te délivre !

- Merci Draco. fit Harry, dans une imitation très convaincante de quelqu'un qui a été torturé et n'a plus vu sa famille depuis des années. Merci.

- Oh, n'en fait pas trop, non plus !

- Ca va, d'accord. Allez, viens voir la boîte aux lettres qui me sert de chambre.

- Comment ose-tu ? La deuxième chambre de Dudley !

- Toute la rue correspond plus ou moins à un placard à balais chez moi ! fit Harry

- Chez toi ? Comment ça, chez toi ?

- J'ai une maison, tout simplement.

Les yeux cupides de Vernon s'allumèrent soudain.

- Une maison ? Où ?

- Aucune idée. Je sais comment m'y rendre. Mais pour l'endroit...

- Je suis ton tuteur légal ! Je dois gérer ton argent et tes biens tant que tu n'es pas majeur, mon garçon !

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Plus maintenant... J'ai été au ministère pour demander mon émancipation... Je vis chez les Malfoy... Et je gère MA fortune comme JE l'entends.

Les deux frères de coeur montèrent les escaliers, et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'Harry.

- My god ! C'est plus une boîte aux lettres ça, c'est une enveloppe ! fit Draco

- Je confirme... Mais pour eux, c'est tout ce qui a de plus génialissime, et ils m'ont fait un énorme cadeau... Avant, j'avais droit au placard à balais... Pour eux, bien sûr. Ca évoque plus la superficie d'un timbre qui serait en trois dimensions, mais bon...

- Je te comprends ! Bon, tes affaires... elles sont où ? Parce que c'est à moitié remplis d'objets cassés !

- Oh, ça appartenait à mon cousin. En fait, c'est simple, tout est là-dedans. fit Harry en désignant une armoire bancale. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup avec.

- Je vois ça !

Harry et Draco descendirent la valise, accompagné de Calad. Dudley recula précipitament en se tenant le cou et les fesses.

- Heu... Harry ?

- Oui Dray ?

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il court comme ça en se tenant le derrière ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Hagrid. Il lui a fait pousser une queue de cochon il y a cinq ans. Du coup, quand il voit un sorcier, il se tient les fesses, comme s'il espérait que ce serait un rempart suffisant.

- Oula, d'accord... spécial... Et le cou ?

**ss** Ccccccccc'est moi, ççççççççççça. J'ai jussssssssste voulu lui dire bonjour, et lui faire un gros bisou, et je me sssssssssuis enroulé autour de sssssssssson cou. Et sssssssson père lui a flanqué un coup de pelle sur le crâne parccccccce que je l'avais évité. Il m'était desssssssssstiné.

- Brave Calad ! Tu sssssssssais que je t'adore, toi ? fit Draco

- Bien ssssssssûr ! Tout le monde m'adore... Sauf cccccccccceux-là ! **ss**

Lucius eu l'air surpris.

- Depuis quand parle-tu fourchelang, Draco ?

- J'ai appris à Noël, mais je ne le parle pas très bien.

Quand à Vernon, il semblait furieux de voir une grande maison et une fortune tout aussi grande lui passer sous le nez.

- Nous devons être d'accord, et signer ton émancipation pour qu'elle soit valable ! tenta-t-il

- C'est totalement faux, Mr Dursley. fit Lucius. L'émancipation doit être signé par l'émancipé, et par l'autorité compétente, c'est-à-dire le ministre. C'est tout. Enfin, chez les sorciers en tout cas. Je ne connaît pas les lois moldues.

- Je refuse qu'il soit émancipé !! Vous m'entendez ? Je refuse !!

- Je vous entends bien, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout les papiers ont été signés.

D'un coup de baguette, Narcissa envoya la valise à Malfoy's Manor, et les quatre transplanèrent, laissant Vernon écumant de rage. Soudain, il eu une idée. Oui, il avait une idée...

* * *

- Alors, Harry, quels scellés va-t-on garder ? demanda Draco le veille de la rentrée.

- Eh bien, les yeux, les oreilles, et un peu la magie.

- Les oreilles ?

- Oui. Chez moi, elle sont devenues aussi effilées que celles d'un Elfe. Pas vous ?

- Non, pas chez moi. fit Blaise

- Chez moi non plus. répondit Draco

- Pour la magie, il vaut quand même mieux le faire un petit peu, parce que sinon notre puissance va se remarquer. dit Harry

- Elle s'est déjà remarquée au tournoi de fin d'année !

- Oui, mais nos pouvoir ont encore décuplés depuis ce jour-là. Je crois qu'ils vont encore un peu augmenter, puis se stabiliser. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? remarqua Blaise

- Oui, je crois aussi. fit Harry

Les trois mirent alors les scellés sur leurs yeux d'ambre, sur leur puissance extraordinaire et, pour Harry, sur ses oreilles d'Elfe.

* * *

Tout le monde était assis à sa table respective. Il ne manquait que trois personnes, et les Serpentards commençaient à s'inquiéter. Soudain, trente secondes avant que les premières années n'apparaissent, les trois jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des gens commencèrent à baver. Ils étaient magnifiques. Tout à fait conscients des regards lubriques que leur jetaient les neuf dixièmes de Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement à la table des verts, et s'assirent au moment où les plus jeunes entrèrent. Pansy ne cessa de leur poser des questions tout au long du repas, tentant de mettre sa main sur le bras d'Harry, qui était le plus proche d'elle. Celui-ci le retira vivement, lui lança un regard noir et termina de manger. Il se leva, suivi des deux autres, et bientôt du reste de la table.

- Harry ! J'aimerais te parler. Maintenant ! fit le directeur

- Oui, monsieur.

Le brun se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui prononça le mot de passe et entra. Fumseck se percha sur son épaule en roucoulant.

# Bonjour bel oiseau.

- Bonjour petit homme. Dumbledore est souvent faché sur toi. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à propos de ton émancipation.

- Il n'est jamais content. dit Harry en faisant sembler de se lamenter. #

Il entendit un rire cristallin dans sa tête.

# Tiens, Iris, ça faisait longtemps.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Content de te revoir, fait dégager Pansy dès que j'arriverai, merciiii !

- Mais de rien... #

A nouveau, elle éclata de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en se disant que les Elfes riaient quand même tout le temps. Dumbledore entra.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Bonsoir, Harry, bonsoir. Mon garçon...

Harry grinça des dents.

- Tu as été au ministère pour ton émancipation ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Tout seul ?

- Non monsieur.

- Avec qui ?

- Lucius Malfoy, monsieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je devait être accompagné d'un adulte, monsieur

- Pourquoi t'es-tu domicilié chez les Malfoy ?

- Pour les surveiller, monsieur

- Et qu'as-tu appris ?

- Draco n'est pas plus Mangemort que Narcissa. Lucius, je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Bien. Et ton apparence ?

- Mon apparence, monsieur ?

- Que t'as-t-il donné pour que tu puisses grandir et te muscler aussi vite ?

- Rien monsieur. J'ai fait de l'exercice par moi-même, monsieur.

- Très bien. Tu peux partir. Oh, non ! Attends.

Dumbledore se leva, contourna son bureau et lui arracha une mèche de cheveux.

- Qu'allez-vous en faire, monsieur ?

- J'en ai besoin pour une potion. Une potion très spéciale.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Bien monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir Harry.

Dumbledore était satisfait. Harry l'appellait "monsieur" à tout bout de champ, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un grand respect pour lui. Harry n'appelait jamais autant quelqu'un "monsieur". (ndla : il se rend même pas compte qu'Harry se fiche de lui !:p ) Et l'Ange allait lui appartenir !! C'était Draco Malfoy, il en était sûr. Et avec l'Angelo, il aurait des preuves indiscutables ! Plus la prophétie, il allait pouvoir s'emparer de la fortune de cette famille, et les mettre tous à Azkaban. Merveilleux. Satisfait, le directeur se cala dans son fauteil, et suçota un bonbon au citron sous l'oeil désapprobateur du phénix.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets, où il rejoingnit Blaise et Draco.

- Draco, fait attention à ce que tu bois ! Dumby prépare l'Angelo !

- Il est fou ? S'il ajoute un nanogramme de trop d'un ingrédient, fut-ce de l'eau, il va me tuer !

- Je sais, Dray. C'est pour ça que je dit : fait attention à ce que tu bois, ou même à ce que tu manges !

- Je ferai attention, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je tiens à ma peau comme elle est, merci bien.

- J'y veillerais. affirma Blaise

* * *

Harry fut de nouveau convoqué chez Dumbledore trois jours plus tard.

- Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Il existe un château, du nom d'Imladris, qui a été construit par les fondateurs. Le Seigneur de ce château est le chef des familles qui descendent des fondateurs. Comme tu le sais sûrement, tu descends de Godric Griffondor. Pardonne-moi mon audace, mais comme je ne t'avais pas trouvé, j'ai dit à ce Seigneur que tu n'avais pas pu venir, et que tu lui présentais tes respects. Je pense qu'il prendra très bientôt contact avec toi, pour ton serment d'allégeance.

- Oh ! Je suis au courant. Je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit, monsieur. Il m'a déjà contacté.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Juste ce que vous m'avez dit, monsieur. Avec plus de détail sur mon serment, et le fait que je serai le bienvenu quand je le désirais. Ah oui ! Il m'a aussi parlé de mon cousin, Romain, monsieur.

- Ah. Je suis désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit, mais je savais que tu essayerais de le retrouver, et il était recherché jusqu'à il y dix mois. Je suis navré, mon garçon.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Je comprends, monsieur.

- T'a-t-il dit son nom ?

- Oui, monsieur, mais il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir monsieur.

Il quitta donc le bureau tout en essayant de ne pas rire. Dumby, quel con, quand même !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il reçu une lettre d'Ombrage, qui avait repris sa place de sous-secrétaire d'Etat, puisque Remus était redevenu le professeur de DCFM. Nomination qui avait été accueillie avec joie par la plupart des élèves. Celle qui avait un peu moins plu, malgré son "innocence" prouvée, c'était la nomination de Sirius au poste de professeur de duel. En particulier parce que la moitié des Serpentards l'avait bruyamment applaudi.

Enfin, bref, Ombrage ne cessait donc de lui envoyer des lettres plus horribles (à imaginer) les unes que les autres, aux allusions pas très voilées, quand ce n'était pas des lettres d'insultes. Mais en fait, il n'y avait pas qu'elle, et pas que lui. Harry, Blaise et Draco ne recevaient plus que des invitations, que ce soit pour dîner ou pour s'essayer au sport de chambre. Parfois, quand ils en avaient vraiment marre, ils sortaient tout les trois pour aller dans une boîte de nuit de Londres, ou passer le week-end à Imladris.

Mais Harry et Blaise plaignaient sincèrement Draco. Pansy, déjà très collante à l'origine, restait avec le blond absolument tout le temps, sauf quand il se rendait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils finirent tout trois par trouver que cette salle était vraiment un havre de paix, en particulier quand on demandait au château d'empêcher les hiboux porteur de messages, le plus souvent pervers, d'entrer dans la Chambre. Leurs admirateurs avaient très vite appris à ne jamais envoyer un mot quand il était en classe ou dans la Grande Salle, car ils se levaient aussitôt et les donnaient à Severus ou McGonagall qui les lisait devant tout le monde - en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe et en commentant chaque phrase. Honte assurée. Tout Poudlard avait découvert grâce à cela que le directrice des rouge et or pouvait, lorsque l'envie lui en prenait, avoir une ironie presque aussi redoutable que celle du maître des potions.

Aussi le bombardaient-ils tant qu'ils le pouvaient le soir et la nuit. Harry avait trouvé le truc. Il renvoyait le mot, corrigeant l'orthographe et mettant des commentaires en fourchelang sur le bas du parchemin. Non seulement ses groupies détestaient voir leur joli mot d'amour corrigé et raturé ainsi de rouge, mais en plus, quand elles (ou ils) faisaient attention à leur orthographe, ils n'arrivaient quand même jamais à lire ce qu'Harry avait marqué. Trois avaient bien demandé à Blaise, mais il s'était contenté de lire, et de leur lancer un sourire ironique. Quand à Draco, il les regardait d'un air méprisant et passait son chemin.

* * *

_Cours de duel.._.

- Le cours est simple. Vous vous mettez avec quelqu'un, et vous essayer de le mettre hors-circuit. Je ne tolère bien évidemment pas les sortilèges Impardonnables. Pour le reste, utilisez ce que vous voulez. fit Sirius.

Weasley étant allé avec un autre gryffondor vu qu'il ne voulait pas "te blesser, Hermionette chérie", Granger se trouvait donc seule, de même qu'Harry vu que Blaise et Draco combattaient depuis un petit moment. Ils se mirent face à face. Un sourire malveillant étirait les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce qu'on veut, hein ? Sirius savait bien qu'il y avait pire que les Impardonnables, et qu'il les connaissait.

Granger leva sa baguette et lança un simple stupéfix. Ses informulés s'étaient grandement améliorés, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à avoir le dessus sur les élèves _vraiment_ nuls. Harry para sans difficulté.

- _annihila magicus_. murmura-t-il

Il la vit faire un mouvement pour amorcer un expelliarmus, qui ne vint naturellement pas. Prenant soin qu'elle seule entende les formules qu'il prononçait, il n'utilisa pas les informulés.

- _redio_.

Ses jambes la lachèrent. Elle regarda péniblement vers Harry, l'air terrifiée.

- _magdala_

Granger sembla prise de folie. Elle griffait ses bras, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et elle dévoilait sans cesse ses dents, dans l'imitation d'un animal terrifié et acculé, s'apprêtant à attaquer. Si elle avait toujours sa voix, elle aurait hurlé de tout l'air de ses poumons et de toutes ses forces.

- _finite incantatem. maramaï_ !

Elle tomba, inanimée. Elle était à présent enfermée dans son propre esprit, nullement consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit quelqu'un passer ses barrières d'Occlumencie. Elle l'avait en effet étudié, et était arrivée à un beau résultat, du moins le croyait-elle. Elle vit Harry qui la regardait. Il désigna l'ensemble du fouilli qui les entourait.

- C'est bordélique, ton esprit ! Enfin, bref, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, sache que ce que je t'ai fait n'est que la compensation pour l'avada que tu m'as lancé. Heureusement, tu t'y es prit comme un manche, et je n'ai écopé que d'un mal au crâne carabiné. De même que tu m'as lancé un doloris, et craché ton venin au visage. Te voilà donc prisonière de ton esprit. Au revoir.

- Ce n'est pas bordélique ! protesta-t-elle. C'est rempli, tout simplement, chose qu'on ne peux pas vraiment dire du tien !

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ? En tout cas, je te garantis que mon esprit est rempli, mais lui, au moins, est rangé. Et maintenant, au revoir

- Laissez-la là ! fit Sirius. On la réveillera à la fin du cours. De même que ceux qui ont été stupéfixié. Si on vous a réveillé, retournez dormir !

Une dizaine d'élèves furent restupéfixiés. Ensuite, tout le monde assista au duel de Blaise et Draco qui n'était pas encore fini. Ce fut Blaise qui gagna. Harry sauta de sa chaise, et se mit en face de lui.

- Tu me doit un duel, Blaise-finiarel !

Harry s'amusait à appeler ses amis "-finiarel" ou "-vodhr". En elfique, le premier désignait un jeune homme à l'avenir prometteur, le deuxième était simplement un titre honorifique masculin plutôt élogieux. Tout le monde se demandait ce que ça voulait dire, et aucun des trois n'acceptait jamais d'en révéler le sens. Cela faisait râler la moitié de l'école, particulièrement Granger qui cherchait dans tous ses livres la signification.

- A tes ordres, Harry-vodhr !

Harry eu un petit rire.

- Tiens, une chose qu'on a jamais faite, nous deux ! dit-il en français.

- Ah, et quoi donc ? demanda Blaise en allemand

- Se battre sous notre forme animagus ! répondit le brun en japonais

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit le métis en russe

- Toi, comme toujours. rétorqua son ami en elfique

La plupart du temps, les trois se parlait dans plusieurs langues au court d'une même conversation, essayant de ne pas perdre l'enseignement que leur avait prodigué Alira. Les langues se perdent très vite, et bien qu'elle se réapprenent facilement, il vaux mieux ne jamais les avoir perdues. Cela avait également l'avantage que presque personne ne pouvait suivre leurs conversations, puisqu'ils étaient quasiment les seuls sur Terre à savoir parler autant de langues.

Blaise se transforma en loup, sachant qu'Harry prendrait un animal qui battrait facilement son chat sauvage. L'Ange se transforma en panthère et se jeta sur son ami. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce ne fut que coup de pattes, de griffes ou de dents, la pièce résonnant de grondements dans le silence parfait des élèves. Soudain, Blaise tira la queue d'Harry et, quand celui-ci se retourna pour le mordre, s'aplatit, puis releva la tête et serra fortement la gorge de la panthère qui était à découvert. Harry se débatit, mais Blaise tint bon. Finalement, Harry dut se rendre, car il commençait à manquer d'air et son sang coulait à flot. Ils reprirent tout deux une apparence humaine. Des cris horrifiés retentirent. Avec leur fourrure, l'on ne voyait presque rien des blessures, mais sans...

L'oeil droit d'Harry était entièrement rouge sang, traversé par un trait noir vertical qui rejoignait les deux bouts de la balafre lui mutilant le visage. Son t-shirt gisait par terre, en lambeau, et de nombreuse estafilades sanguinolentes couraient le long de son torse. un lambeau de chair se décrochait de sa jambe gauche et la droite était couverte d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Il avait aussi quatres trous de part et d'autres de son cou qui saignaient à gros bouillons. Quand à Blaise, l'on voyait l'os de son bras droit sur une longueur d'au moins 20 cm, une de ses oreilles était complètement déchiquetée et de nombreux traits parallèles témoignaient des coups de griffes qu'il avait reçu. Il ne restait de son nez qu'un peu de chair au milieu du visage, et un filet de sang, qui appartenait certainement à Harry, coulait d'entre ses lèvres, achevant de lui donner un air terrifiant. Ils avaient l'air de deux déments qui s'était battu avec une bête sanguinaire.

- Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher d'en faire un spectacle, hein ? lança Draco

Harry sourit, les crocs qu'il avait oublié d'enlever bien visibles, dépassant de ses lèvres. Ca lui donnait un aspect effrayant. Blaise n'était pas en reste, son scellé pour les yeux étant allé se faire voir pendant le combat, il les avait gardé d'ambre.

- Heu... Harry ? Tes crocs ! Blaise ? Tes yeux ! fit remarquer Draco

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et ils reprirent leur couleur normale. Les canines d'Harry rétrécirent pour revenir à leur taille d'origine.

- Allez chez Mme Pomfresh ! fit Sirius pas très effrayé, James lui ayant déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois avant de réparer ses blessures en une seconde. Et vous, Mr Malfoy, accompagnez-les ! Les autres, reprenez vos duels.

Pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, ils passèrent par le hall, pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure. Malheureusement, ils avaient oublié que seules les sixièmes avaient cours aujourd'hui, et que tous les autres étaient rassemblés là pour écouter le ministre qui avait décidé de faire un discours pompeux à Poudlard pour célébrer sa nomination. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire demi-tour, un cri perçant retentit, et tout les regards convergèrent vers eux. Scrimgeour poussa un hurlement épouvanté, vite suivi par beaucoup de monde. McGonagall se dirigea vers eux.

- Bon sang, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On s'est battu pendant le court de duel sous nos formes animagus. On se rendait à l'infirmerie. dit Blaise en haussant les épaules

- Et vous Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que... ?

- Il ne peux pas parler. précisa Draco. Pas avant que l'on répare les deux joli trous qu'il a dans chaque carotide ! Et on ferait bien de se dépêcher, parce que sinon, il n'aura plus une seule goutte de sang dans les veines.

- Heu...oui, oui, ... allez-y. fit McGonagall d'une voix tremblante

Ils traversèrent le hall, et passèrent devant Scrimgeour, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que de leur conseiller de déclarer leur animagus au plus vite. Quand Mme Pomfresh les vit, elle hurla, les coucha sur un lit et les menaça de toutes sortes de choses s'ils osaient ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Elle cicatrisa rudimentairement et en vitesse leurs blessures les plus importantes. Ensuite, elle appela Severus pour qu'il lui prépare quelques potions dont elle avait besoin. L'homme hésitait. Il savait bien qu'Harry et Blaise n'avait besoin que d'une seule potion, qui leur donnerait assez de plaquettes pour refermer leur blessures. Allait-il le dire à l'infirmière... ? Ou pas, et les laisser se débrouiller avec la terrible Mme Pomfresh ? Grande question... Finalement, il eu pitié de leur mine épouvantée à l'idée de devoir rester tant de temps allongés.

- Tenez, Pompom. Il ont juste besoin de ça.

- Non, Severus ! Vous le savez !! J'ai besoin de potion cicatrisante, de potion de régénération sanguine, de potion...

- Essayez ! insista Severus

D'un air méfiant, elle tendit une fiole à chacun des deux blessé. Leurs blessures guérirent sur-le-champ.

- Severus ! C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il faut absolument que j'en donne à...

- Ca ne marchera pas, Pompom.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'eux savent guérir leurs blessures tout seuls. Il n'avait simplement pas assez de plaquettes dans le sang pour le faire.

- Oh...

Elle paraissait déçue. Puis elle les observa minutieusement sur tout les angles. Harry et Blaise n'avait plus une égratinure, plus une seule cicatrice, et elle dut bien les laisser partir. Ils revinrent en classe, où Harry répara vite son t-shirt avant que ses "fans" ne se mettent à le suivre des yeux comme hypnotisés. Le cours se passa sans autres incidents, et quand la sonnerie retentit, on ne parlait plus que de l'état de deux amis dans toute l'école.

* * *

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM, ARRÊTÉ !!_

_Les aurors ont fait un remarquable travail, et ont réussi à arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui hier dans la matinée. "Oui, il n'a opposé que peu de résistance, il savait qu'il était fichu. nous raconte Rufus Scrimgeour. De nombreux Mangemorts sont encore dans la nature, mais nous en viendront à bout !" _

_Voilà donc, on l'espère, la fin d'une sombre époque. Ne nous laissons pas abattre par des pessimistes, comme ce membre du Mangenmagot : "Si Vous-Savez-Qui s'est laissé attraper, c'est parce qu'il le voulait ! Il a un plan, très certainement !" Car ce ne sont que des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, qui n'aiment que lorsque la population est effrayée. La guerre est finie !_

Harry montra le journal à ses deux amis, et murmura :

- Tout les membres du Magenmagot ne sont peut-être pas aussi idiots que je ne l'aurais cru. En tous cas, je dois venir au procès, maintenant. Ce qui est un problème. Je dois non seulement venir en tant qu'Harry Potter, comme témoin, mais aussi comme Seigneur d'Imladris, pour rappeler à Scrimgeour qu'il n'a pas le droit de le juger, et que c'est à moi de le faire !

- Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que tout le monde ne sache rapidement la véritable identitée du Seigneur d'Imladris. fit Draco

- Ou tu ne viens pas en temps qu'Harry Potter. continua Blaise

# Nous, on pense que tu devrais venir en tant qu'Harry Potter, puis te lever juste au moment où s'ouvre le procès pour rappeler au ministre ce que tu dois lui rappeler ! fit Salmiria en porte-parole de ses familiers. #

# Iris ? Alira ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- J'ai besoin de vos lumières... #

Il leur expliqua le plan de ses familiers, qu'elles trouvèrent toutes deux excellent.

# Il est temps pour toi de te dévoiler un peu, Harry... #

Ce fut donc cette proposition qui fut adoptée.

* * *

Harry fut appelé à l'infirmerie : Granger ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il la réanima de mauvaise grâce, mais en lui lançant un autre sortilège indécelable. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'elle l'attaquera, elle sera prise d'une jaunisse.

Ensuite par Dumbledore, qui voulait tout préparer pour le procès. Par après, par Severus, qui lui dit que toutes les réserves d'Angelo du Dingue étaient épuisées. Puis, ce fut Flitwick... Toute la journée, il courut partout, et traversa le château en long, en large et en travers. Le soir, il n'était pas fâché de pouvoir se coucher.

* * *

_Au procès..._

Voldemort était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil au milieu de la salle d'audience, les chaînes autour des bras, et affichait un sourire narquois. Scrimgeour demanda le silence.

- Bien, bien, procès de ce 10 octobre. Prévenu : Tom Marvolo Riddle, dit Lord V.. V... Vol-d... V-Volde-m-m-mort, descendant de Serpentard...

Tom eut un énorme sourire devant le bégayement mais n'avait pas manqué de lui envoyer un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue à l'annonce de son véritable nom. Le ministre couina et continua sa liste, l'air effrayé.

- Témoin principal de l'accusation : Harry James Potter.

Harry se racla la gorge et se leva.

- J'ai bien peur de vous contredire, monsieur le ministre...

- Mais... heu... pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, pour deux raisons... la première étant que ce procès n'a pas lieu d'être... la deuxième que si vous insistez pour le faire, je ne comparaîtrai non pas comme témoin... mais plutôt comme avocat de la défense...

Toute l'assistance lui lança des regards indignés. Le ministre failli s'étrangler.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu... fit Harry en souriant et en descendant les marches pour se placer derrière Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi ce procès n'aurait-il pas lieu d'être, je vous prie ?

- Parce que seul le Seigneur d'Imladris peut juger un membre de la famille des fondateurs, ou un résident de ce refuge...

- Imladris n'existe pas ! hurla Scrimgeour

- Mais si...

Harry fit un geste de la min, et se retrouva vêtu de la robe de cérémonie de Lord.

- C'était toi ! rugit Dumbledore en se levant soudain

- C'était moi. Je crois que vous comprenez les ricanements, maintenant. Et pourquoi j'ai dit que ce serait ennuyeux si je ne m'entendais pas avec... moi-même ?

Dumbledore était rouge de colère, quand aux Weasley, ils regardaient Harry, héberlués.

- Donc, veuillez annuler ce procès. dit Harry en se tournant vers Amélia Bones.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

- Mais, vous le jugerez, et l'emprisonerez, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle d'un ton inquiet

- Oh ! J'en ai encore besoin... dit Harry d'un air distrait

Offusqué d'être traité comme un objet, Voldemort se rappela à son bon souvenir.

- Eh ! D'abord c'est le rouquin, avec "machin", maintenant toi, comme si j'étais une chose ! C'est pas bientôt fini, non ?

- Pour "machin", je t'ai déjà dit que, comme il avait peur de ton nom, il fallait bien trouver autre chose pour éviter de le prononcer !

- Mais il est très bien, mon nom !

- Oui, oui. fit distraitement Harry, l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Alors, vous l'annulez, ce procès ?

- Non ! Certainement pas ! Vous le laisserez partir, alors qu'on a eu tant de mal à l'attraper ! cria Scrimgeour

- Tant de mal ? Laissez-moi rire ! Il s'est laissé attraper pour vous prouver qu'il était intouchable. Sinon, vous ne l'auriez jamais eu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit un air satisfait.

- A ce propos... fit-il d'une voix douce, charmant presque l'assitance. Pouriez-vous me rendre ma baguette ?

- Certainement pas ! Et ce procès va continuer ! enragea le ministre

- Vous allez à l'encontre de lois plus vieilles que vous, Scrimgeour. prévint Harry

- Je m'en fiche ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait !!

# Je leur dit, ou je leur dit pas ? Telle est la question...

- Vas-y, dit-leur. De toute façon, maintenant, Dumbledore ne te fera plus confiance, alors... répondit Iris

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. fit Elen #

- Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait poli, mais dans lequel l'ironie perçait tout de même.

- Evidemment ! Vous plus que tout autre devriez le savoir !

- Les meurtres, vous voulez dire ? Si mes parents sont morts, je dit "merci Dumbledore", si des centaines de personnes sont mortes, je dit "merci Dumbledore"...

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Potter ?

- Je ne raconte rien. _J'affirme_ que plus des neuf dixièmes des meurtres ont été commis par Albus Dumbledore, salopard et manipulateur de son état !

Le directeur se leva d'un bond.

- Je n'ai jamais tué les Potter, ni personne d'autre ! Je ne suis pas un manipulateur ! Et je t'interdit de me traiter de salopard !

- Vous ne les avez pas tué, mais vous avait fait en sorte que l'espion de Voldemort entende une fausse prophétie qui, si elle était raportée à ce dernier, ne manquerait pas de provoquer la mort de mes parents. Vous avez pris les traits de Voldemort, ou de certains Mangemorts, pour tuer vos ennemis. Remarquez, Dumbledore, que presque tous les meurtres vous arrangeaient bien ! Comme c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez manipulé depuis que j'ai onze ans ! Si je détestais Tom, c'est uniquement parce que ça aussi, ça vous arrangeait bien ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour vous traiter de quoi que ce soit !

Tout le monde était estomaqué. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il cracher tant de venin sur le bon, le bienveillant Dumbledore ? Comment pouvait-il protéger Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Loga ! appela Harry

A la surprise de tout le monde, un petit elfe apparut.

- Oui, Monseigneur ?

- Va chercher la baguette de monsieur, et accompagne-le dans sa chambre. Et apporte-moi les deux parchemins.

Voldemort tenta de se lever, bien qu'il n'y arriva qu'à moitié à cause des chaînes lui entravant les poignets.

- Ah non, hein ! Je ne vais pas _encore_ passer trois mois là-bas, avec pour seule compagnie un elfe qui me suit à la trace, et à devoir apprendre ce qu'il se passe dans des journaux certainement pas fiables !

Harry lui sourit.

- Rassure-toi.

Les chaînes se désenroulèrent sur un geste de Loga, et ils disparurent tous les deux. Alors que des murmures se répandaient dans la salle, un autre elfe arriva, et tendit deux parchemins à Harry. Là aussi, comme les manoirs, ils s'étaient rassemblés en un seul. Harry rajouta le nom de Voldemort à la liste des amis, et ceux de Scrimgeour, Ombrage et Fudge sur celle des ennemis. Bien qu'il n'était plus ministre, Fudge continuait à l'emmerder de son poste au bureau de la généalogie. Il remontait ses ancêtres, insistait pour faire des enquêtes sur les membres d'Imladris, hurlait qu'il fallait respecter la loi et marquer les êtres qui vivaient au refuge... Bref, Crétinus Fudge dans toute sa connerie.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! enragea Ombrage en voyant son nom sur la liste

- Et pourquoi donc n'aurais-je pas le droit de décider qui peut venir à Imladris, et qui ne peut pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser mon amour ! De me refuser ! sanglota-t-elle. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'aider Vous-Savez-Qui à s'échapper !!

Harry sourit de plus belle, tendit les papiers à Lirka, et s'approcha de la grenouille. Il décida de lui porter le coup de grâce d'une voix de velours, doucereuse et serpentine.

- Eh bien, si, j'en ai le droit. J'ai le droit de refuser votre... _amour_... si cela m'arrange. J'ai le droit de juger moi-même Lord Voldemort, parce qu'il est sous _ma_ _protection_. Et c'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit de lui faire un procès, ni à lui, ni aux Mangemorts, car vous enfreindriez la loi. Les règles sont claires : Imladris ne dépend de personne, sinon de son Seigneur. Elle a son propre système juridique, sa propre prison, ses propres lois. Nul n'a le droit d'y déroger. Sur ce, au revoir messieurs, dames !

Il sortit, accompagné de Blaise et Draco, et alla au département des animagus.

- Je voudrais me déclarer ! fit Harry au préposé

Celui-ci eu l'air gêné, et regarda Fudge qui occupait le bureau voisin. Le bureau de la généalogie, celui de régulation des créatures magiques, et celui de contrôle des animagus étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et les trois sous la coupe de l'ex-ministre. Celui-ci se leva, poussa l'homme, et s'assit à sa place.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire méchant

- Vous êtes de la généalogie, il me semble. Je ne veux rien déclarer concernant mon ascendance.

Fudge sourit encore plus, et sortit une feuille de parchemin.

- Je suis aux trois bureaux, Mr Potter.

- Fort bien. fit celui-ci en lui rendant le papier. Je viens me déclarer. répéta-t-il

Prenant un parchemin, le petit homme rondelet le regarda.

- Quel animal ?

- Panthère.

- Signe distinctif ?

- Une étoile noire sur le haut du front.

- Montrez.

Harry se transforma un panthère, et mit les pattes avants sur le bureau. Fudge se pencha, et le félin eu droit à une inspection en règle digne de l'infirmière de Poudlard. L'ex-ministre regarda le front du Survivant pendant longtemps, avant de remarquer la minuscule tache noire en forme d'étoile au milieu de la fourrure bigarrée.

- Désolé, Mr Potter, nous allons devoir faire en sorte de vous retirer votre animagus. dit-il d'un ton fielleux

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry quand il eu reprit sa forme

- Parce que votre signe distinctif n'est pas assez voyant ! Et arrêtez de frimer !

- De frimer ?

- Vos dents !

L'on voyait, encore une fois, les crocs qui dépassaient de ses lèvres.

- Je n'y peux rien. dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca reste pendant une ou deux minutes, et puis ça part. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me retirer mon animagus.

- Oh, si, nous en avons le droit.

- D'abord, ça m'étonnerait que en ayez le droit, ensuite, vous n'y arriverez pas.

- Je vous jure que si !

- Et comment, je vous prie ?

- Avec une formule toute simple que je vais m'empresser d'exécuter. Il n'y a pas de contresort. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'arrivez plus à faire de la magie pendant quelques temps. _annihila magicus _!

- Vous êtes décidément un imbécile, Fudge. Vous m'avez vu faire ce sort ! Draco ?

- _rehabilita magicus_ !

- Merci ! Voyez ? _lumos_ !

Le bout de sa baguette brilla.

- _nox._ Vous ne savez pas me retirer mon animagus, c'est impossible. Vous m'avez demandé de me déclarer, et bien je le fais. Maintenant, veuillez enregistrer que je me transforme en panthère, avec une tache noire en forme d'étoile à l'emplacement de ma cicatrice !

De mauvaise grâce, Fudge s'exécuta.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Moi, je me transforme en renard argenté. fit Draco

- Signe distinctif ? grommela l'homme

- Des yeux noirs cerclés d'argent.

Après que le bureaucrate l'ait noté et que Draco se soit transformé, Blaise s'avança à son tour.

- Je me transforme en loup noir et j'ai une zébrure vinasse sur la queue.

A nouveau, le papier fut rempli, et Blaise devint un grand loup noir.

Ils sortirent du ministère.

- J'ai préféré mettre le loup, puisque tout le monde l'avait vu. expliqua Blaise

- Tu as bien fait. C'est bien que nous ayons deux animagus. Ou beaucoup plus, dans le cas d'Harry. Au moins, si on veut vraiment se cacher, ce n'est pas très difficile. Ils chercheront un renard, un loup et une panthère, et ils ne trouveront qu'un loup différent, un chat et... un autre animal. fit Draco

- Exactement ! approuva Harry

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) eau

(2) monte

* * *

Veuillez noter que les deux formules de politesse "vodhr" et "finiarel", ainsi que l'elfique que je mets parfois dans mes chapitres, appartiennent à Christopher Paolini et sa merveilleuse trilogie "Eragon".

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre !! Comment le trouvez-vous ? (La fin est moins sadique, cette fois-ci :p )

Merci à adenoide, entre nos mots, Aurelie Malfoy, 666Naku, zaika, Touraz, Sahada, meritites, Aurore, konomu-imouto et à Akira-Makkuro (qui a la 200ièm review !) de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !

Un p'tit clic sur le bouton go, à gauche ? (chibi eyes)


	26. Chapter 25

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 25**

_Chambre de Voldemort, Imladris_

- Loga, j'espère qu'aucun elfe ne me suivra de nouveau tout le temps ?

- Non, monsieur. Puisque le Seigneur vous a rajouté dans les amis, vous avez le droit d'aller où vous voudrez, monsieur. Sauf, bien sûr, dans les chambres des invités sans leurs accords, ou dans les appartements du Lord.

- Magnifique.

Satisfait, Voldemort commença donc à explorer la maison. En tant que personne "neutre", il n'avait eu l'accès qu'à certains couloirs, à la salle-à-manger et à sa chambre. Il visita donc la bibliothèque aux dimensions de cathédrale, la salle d'entraînement, le jardin intérieur, et bien d'autres encore. Il avait aussi droit à un appartement, décoré comme il voulait cette fois-ci. Quand il en eu marre de marcher, il alla dans la bibliothèque, et s'abîma dans un livre de Magie Noire qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant.

* * *

_Poudlard..._

Des murmures se répandirent sur le passage d'Harry.

- C'est un traître ! osa dire un élève de Griffondor

- Il a libéré Vous-Savez-Qui ! renchérit un autre

- Alors qu'on venait de l'attraper !

- C'est vrai ça !

Les murmures enflèrent pour finir par des hurlements venant de la table des rouges et or, à tel point que plus personne n'entendait ce qu'il se disait. Les traîtres à Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste, de même qu'Edgecombe et Chang. Pansy lança un sort de Magie Noire sur Harry. Il contourna le brun sans que celui-ci ne fasse un mouvement pour l'éviter, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la serpentard. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Harry regarda enfin la fille.

- Ne te mesure pas à quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, où il t'en cuira. fit-il dans le silence soudain

- Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi ! J'ai reçu un entraînement de Dumbledore ! Je ne suis pas un ridicule pantin, moi !

Harry ricana. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était aveugle, dirait-on.

- Et moi, j'ai reçu un entraînement des quatre plus grands sorciers qui aient jamais existés. Les Fondateurs.

- Il sont morts, imbécile ! Tu as des hallucinations, maintenant ?

- Ce serait pas la première fois ! lança Weasley

- Que tu me crois ou non, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je te le dis, c'est tout.

- _MARAMAÏ_ ! hurla-t-elle

Le sort disparut sur un simple geste de la main.

- Où as-tu appris ce sort ?

- Chez le directeur !

- Ainsi, il connait quelques petits sorts. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas très dangereux ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs utilisé sur Granger, et elle se porte à merveille.

- Elle est muette, maintenant !

- Elle l'était déjà avant.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi !

- Oui, c'est moi. Parce qu'elle m'avait lancé, de suite, un doloris et un avada. Je me suis un peu fâché, et comme je n'avais pas envie que ceux qui étaie,t là connaissent mes pouvoirs si tôt, j'ai modifié leur mémoire avec une incantation. C'est facile à vérifier.

Dumby se leva, et murmura une litanie de mots sans queue ni tête. Tous les membres de l'AD brillèrent d'une lueur bleue.

- Ainsi c'est vrai. fit-il. Tu connais les incantations.

- Ne vous en déplaise. répondit Harry en esquissant une courbette

- On va passer à la question dont beaucoup aimeraient connaître la réponse : pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Modifier leur mémoire ?

- Libérer Voldemort.

- Pour les raisons que j'ai donné au procès. Imladris possède son propre système juridique, et juge ses membres sans aucune intervention extérieure.

- C'est le ministère qui l'a attrapé !

- Parce que Voldemort voulait vous prouver que vous n'aviez aucun droit sur lui ou sur ses Mangemorts.

- Et donc, tu vas libérer les Mangemorts qui sont déjà à Azkaban ?

- Non, ils y étaient avant d'être sous ma protection. Ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez plus aucun droit sur eux à partir du moment où ils sortiront de cette prison.

- Où est Voldemort, maintenant ?

- A Imladris. Comme je le connais, dans la bibliothèque, avec vingt bouquins de 1000 pages à côté de lui.

- Tu le retiens de nouveau prisonnier ? fit Weasley, sarcastique

- Non. Il a le droit de partir s'il le désire. Mais je savais que dès qu'il aurait la possibilité de se balader comme il le voulait dans le refuge, il foncerait à la bibliothèque et y resterait des jours entiers si les elfes de maisons ne venaient pas le tirer de là pour qu'il aille manger.

- Donc, en fait, si j'ai bien suivi, on peut tuer des centaines de gens, du moment qu'on est membre d'Imladris, on a rien ? demanda Chang

- Non. On est jugé selon nos lois. La pire punition, c'est bien sûr l'exécution. Il y a aussi l'exil, et le banni peut alors être jugé selon _vos_ lois.

- C'est ce qui arrivera à Voldemort ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? C'est dégueulasse !

- Parce qu'il ne sera pas condamné pour des meurtres qu'il n'a ni commis, ni ordonnés.

- Bien sûr que si, il...

- J'ai dit : non !

Harry lança un regard glacial à Chang qui se ratatina sur place, regarda Dumbledore du haut d'un incommensurable mépris, et tourna les talons pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets. Blaise et Draco se levèrent et le suivirent.

- Tu crois qu'il faudrait tout révéler d'un coup ? demanda Draco

- Non. On va attendre que les journaux publient la nouvelle, on laisse mijoter, puis on rajoute une couche. On laisse mijoter, on rajoute une couche, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on ai plus rien à dire. Ca va leur saper le moral. répondit Blaise, tout sourire

- Bonne idée. En attendant, je propose de s'échapper un peu. fit Harry

- Tu comptes sécher ?

- On est mercredi, Blaise. Donc, on a pas cours maintenant ! Et puis, de toute façon, on connaît déjà tout, non ?

- Proposition acceptée ! dit Draco. On va-t-on ?

- Imladris ! Je veux voir comment s'en sort Voldemort !

Les trois amis partirent donc pour le refuge. Après avoir demandé à Lirka où se trouvait Voldemort et s'être rendus dans la pièce indiquée, à savoir : la salle de duel, ils trouvèrent Sirius et son maître en plein combat. Trente secondes après, Sirius perdu son épée et Voldemort mit la sienne sur sa gorge.

- Pas mal... fit Harry

- Ouais, peut faire mieux. renchérit Draco

- A la place de parler, si on leur mettait une raclée ? dit Blaise

Ils prirent leur cimeterre respectif. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu celui de Blaise, y trouva d'étranges ressemblances avec le sien, et celui du blond. Sous la garde en bronze, une lame d'étain était enlacée par des filaments rouges. "Saphir" était son nom. Draco se posta face à Sirius, qui enchaîna aussitôt les coups avec le blond. Blaise et Harry se mirent contre Voldemort, qui semblait assez étonné.

- Tu préfère un à la fois ? demanda Harry

- Ca sera plus facile pour vous mettre la raclée de votre vie, à la place de simplement vous battre. ricana-t-il

- Très drôle, vraiment. Blaise, sur le côté, tu veux ? Je vais m'le farcir !

Repérant la garde qu'il pensait être fragile, Voldemort assena un coup violent sur le cristal. Harry écarta les doigts tout juste à temps. Profitant de l'étonnement de son adversaire, il se mit derrière lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, et mit le cimeterre horizontal, sur la gorge de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de se retourner. Le visage à deux centimètre de l'autre, Améthiste sur la nuque de Voldemort, l'épée de celui-ci coincée entre eux, on les aurait dit prêt à s'embrasser.... ce qu'il firent d'ailleurs. Les armes tombèrent à terre dans un fracas de métal tandis que les lèvres se scellaient. Harry enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Voldemort et celui-ci les croisa sur les reins du brun.

Blaise les regarda un moment en souriant, puis vint à s'ennuyer.

- Ca va les tourteraux ? On ne vous ennuie pas trop ? dit-il en souriant

Les deux amants... heu...adversaires! (ndla: pas trop vite, s'il-vous-plait :p) s'écartèrent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Deux légères taches rouges s'étalaient sur les pomettes de l'aîné, tandis qu'Harry ressemblait à une tomate trop cuite.

- J'ai gagné ! Sirius, t'es nul ! Il est nul, il est... lança Draco

Il venait de terminer son combat avec Sirius et n'avait rien vu. Puis, avisant la rougeur subite de son maître et de son ami, il s'exclama.

- Mince alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis sûr que j'ai manqué quelque chose !

- Il se sont embrassés, il se sont embrassé, il se sont... hmhmhmh !!!

Harry venait de jeter un sort de bâillonnement au métis.

- C'est vrai ? Iris va être déçue !

- Et pourquoi ? demandèrent Tom et Harry

- Parce qu'elle voulait vous mettre ensemble, mais si vous l'êtes déjà.... insinua le blond

- On est pas ensemble ! s'exclamèrent-il à la même seconde

- Ben vous êtes accordés, en tout cas. Deux fois que vous parlez en même temps pour dire la même chose.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Voldemort lui lança un regard noir.

- Ils se sont embrassés, il se sont embrassés... relança Blaise qui venait de se libérer

Voldemort tourna son regard rouge vers lui.

- Heu.... vous vous êtes embrassés ? fit le métis d'une toute petite voix. Non ? heu... Désolé ?

Voldemort serra les lèvres, et se retint de prononcer la formule qui le tentait, à savoir : un sort particulièrement douloureux, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'Harry s'était mis devant son ami. Il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses.

* * *

_A des kilomètres de là...._

Des fragiles instruments du bureau de Dumbledore, il n'en restait que des miettes et des cendres. Celui-ci les avait détruit un à un, en proie à une violente fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Pourquoi_ ce maudit Potter a-t-il décidé de prendre le parti de Voldemort ?! Il est sensé le haïr ! Et surtout, surtout, _comment_ a-t-il réussit à prendre la contrôle d'Imladris et devenir aussi puissant ? Même Satan s'était incliné devant lui, à grand renfort de comédie théatrale, il est vrai; mais incliné tout de même !

Le directeur s'assir derrière son bureau et sortit son miroir à double sens. Il informa Molly qu'il allait venir au QG et que tout les membres de l'Ordre devront être là dans une heure. Puis, il sourit. Peut-être que finalement, la trahison de son pantin lui servirait. Il allait dire au monde entier que Voldemort avait ensorcelé une fragile petite créature sans défense, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, et que, malheureusement, l'ensorcelement était irréversible. Il allait donc devoir, bien que ça le dégoûtait totalement, tuer la fragile petite créature en question, en même temps que le mage noir. Restait à savoir le tuer. Dumbledore savait que Voldemort avait détruit ses Horcruxes, et avait recollé les morceaux de son âme. Rapport à sa "nouvelle" apparence. Et Voldemort savait que Dumbledore savait. Et Dumbledore savait qu'il savait qu'il savait. Et Voldemort savait qu'il savait qu'il savait qu'il savait. (ndla : vous suivez ? :p )

Bref... Donc, un simple avada devrait suffire.... Totalement satisfait de lui-même, il se cala dans son fauteuil et prit un bonbon au citron, habitude qu'il avait prise quand il était content de lui. Ce qu'il était génial, quand même. (ndla : te réjouit pas trop, coco.... niark, niark )

* * *

_Aux Enfers, Septième Cercle plus précisément....._

Morganna (ou Iris) était tranquillement avachie dans son divan noir, à lire un magasine parlant des dernières découvertes en matière de poisons violents, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maugréant contre les imbéciles qui venaient la déranger alors qu'elle s'instruisait en vue de sa prochaine torture, elle ouvrit et découvrit un démon tremblant de peur.

- Ma... Madame, je...

- Va-tu te dépêcher, crétin ? dit-elle sèchement

- Ou.. Oui, Madame... Lucifer demande à vous voir, madame... et... et Bélial aussi... ils... ils sont dans la salle de conférence 24 du Cinquième, madame...

- Dégage !

Le pauvre démon s'enfuit en courant. Lucifer était un démon du Sixième Cercle, tandis que Bélial faisait partie du Cinquième. Les régles étaient strictes en ce qui concernait la hiérarchie. Ancun démon ne pouvait aller dans un Cercle supérieur au sien, mais pouvait en revanche se promener dans ceux qui étaient inférieurs. Seuls les démons du Premier échappaient à cette règle, et seulement quand un autre démon leur demandait d'aller porter un message. Le Septième était uniquement réservé au Démons Majeurs. L'Ange descendit donc de deux étages et se rendit sur le lieu du rendez-vous, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé. Elle aimait beaucoup Lucifer qu'elle trouvait adorable. Enfin, aussi adorable qu'un démon pouvait être. Par contre, elle exécrait Bélial.

- Bonjour Morganna... susurra le démon

Elle l'ignora superbement.

- Bonjour Lucifer dit-elle d'un ton joyeux à l'autre démon

- Comment va ma démone préférée ? sourit-il

- Parfaitement bien.

- Peut-être pouriez-vous m'accordez un peu d'attention, que je puisse vous expliquer la situation, _madame_... fit Bélial

- Du moins, il y a quelques instants.... rajouta-t-elle. Oh, Bébé ! Comment va ? Toujours à torturer les descendants de ceux qui t'ont sorti de ta jarre ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il

- D'abord, c'est vous, ensuite tu voulais m'expliquer quelque chose, je crois ? fit-elle d'un ton moqueur

- Plusieurs, en fait. expliqua le démon, honteux de s'être fait humilier en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs

- Je t'écoute...

- D'abord, je voudrais torturer l'ambassadeur de Chine que vous détenez dans votre prison !

- Non, mon pigeon, tu ne l'auras pas. Je te rappelle que seuls les Démons Majeurs sont autorisés à torturer les prisonniers qui sont au Septième.

Bélial grimaça à l'entente de "mon pigeon", mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, sous peine de torture très douloureuse. C'est qu'elle était une experte en la matière. (ndla : entre elle et Voldemort, n'hésitez jamais : Voldemort ! )

- Ensuite, je veux pouvoir sortir des Enfers pour tuer une personne que j'ai en horreur.

- Je te rappelle aussi que seuls les Démons Majeurs ont le droit de sortir des Enfers.

- Les Démons Majeurs, toujours les Démons Majeurs, j'en ai marre, à la fin !

- Oh, oh, il se rebelle, le Bébé ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'obtenir, ton autorisation... Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ?

- Albus Dumbledore. grogna Bélial

- Ah, celui-là, je te défends d'y toucher ! C'est clair ? menaça l'Ange

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications. Dehors.

Le démon sortit de la salle en maugréant.

- Et toi, Lu, tu voulais ?

- D'abord, que tu arrête d'appeler les gens par des surnoms débiles, sauf exception concernant un certain Bélial....

Morganna sourit.

- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

- Pourquoi défends-tu Dumbledore ?

- Parce que personne ne peut tuer mon souffre-douleur. Y'a que moi qui peux.

Lucifer eut un sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

- Je venais juste vérifier que tu n'abîmais pas trop Bélial.

- Tu te soucie de Bélial, maintenant ?

- Eh ! Qui va me servir de tête de turc, après, hein ?

- Oh, pardon !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent à leur occupation respective...

& Tiens, merci Bélial, tu m'as rappelé que ce crétin pourrissait encore dans mes geôles... &

... à savoir, pour Lucifer : emmerder les petits nouveaux, et pour Morganna : torturer l'ambassadeur de Chine. Et plus (tuer dans d'atroces souffrances) si affinités.

& J'adore ce métier, moi & pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction en entendant les hurlements du chinois traumatisé.

* * *

_12, Square Grimmaurd...._

- Harry Potter a été ensorcelé ! fit Dumbledore, l'air - pas du tout - désolé.

Des exclamations retentirent dans la pièce.

- Nous allons devoir le tuer.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Maugrey. On peut très bien annuler le sort, tout simplement.

- C'est un enchantement spécial... et irréversible.

La plupart arborait des sourires mi-satisfait, mi-mécontent. Satisfait pour la mort prochaine d'Harry, mécontent pour la perte d'une arme précieuse. Seul Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks avaient un air dubitatif. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient encore là. Depuis quand Potter était passé de "précieux petit à protéger à tout prix" à "rival insupportable et ennemi public n°2" ?

- Très bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, il faut encore nous occuper d'Imladris. Faire en sorte que le refuge me reviennent de droit, sans aucune contestation possible, dès la mort de cet inutile.

- Je peux m'arranger pour voler le parchemin adéquat et vous l'apporter. proposa Arthur Weasley

- Merci beaucoup, Arthur. Y a-t-il un autre sujet qu'il faudrait aborder ?

- Les Mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. fit Kingsley

- Oui, je m'en doute. Voldemort mise sur le nombre plutôt que sur la qualité. répondit le directeur d'un air dédaigneux

- Oui, mais là, ce sont des personnes qui étaient de notre coté. La plupart sont très intelligents, et puissants. On dirait que Vous-Savez-Qui a arrêté de ne convaincre que les gens du genre de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est assez préoccupant.

- Il va falloir nous assurer de la fiabilité absolue de chacun de nos alliés ! s'affola soudain le directeur. Il ne faut pas d'espion ! Seules les personnes qui sont absolument impossible à corrompre et en qui nous pouvons avoir une confiance aveugle seront admises aux réunions. Les autres seront dans l'Ordre mais ne participeront qu'aux batailles. Alastor ? Voudriez-vous vous occuper de les interroger ?

- Bien sûr, Albus.

- Oh, une dernière chose. Je sais pertinemment bien que la plupart d'entre vous sont fidèles, mais vous devrez tous vous soumettre au test. Je ne veux pas de favoritisme. Je suis navré.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Albus, c'est normal ! s'exclama la matriarche Weasley

- Merci, Molly, merci. Maintenant, voyons les plans de bataille.

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie......_

Harry s'énervait depuis dix minutes sur un employé particulièrement buté qui refusait tout net de lui donner les parchemins concernant Imladris. Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux les garder près de lui, en sécurité.

- Si je ne suis pas sorti de ce bureau avec ces foutus parchemins dans deux minutes, je ne réponds plus de mes nerfs ! Et si je ne réponds plus de mes nerfs, vous serez mal baré, croyez-moi !

L'employé déglutit difficilement.

- Mais vous.... vous... vous n'avez pas le droit ! continua-t-il sur un ton mal assuré

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Salmiria découvrit ses crocs et Ithil poussa un feulement menaçant.

- Une minute cinquante-cinq !

- Heu... oui, oui... heu... je... je ... je vais chercher..... heu... oui, c'est ça.... je vais les chercher !

- Une minute trente !

L'employé revint une minute et trois secondes plus tard, une liasse de parchemins à la main.

- Vous... vous.. heu... vous devez... signer.... ici !

Vingt secondes après, Harry ressortait avec lesdits parchemins. Comme quoi, la persuasion, y'a que ça de vrai.

* * *

_Le lendemain, discussion houleuse à Poudlard....._

- Je suis désolé Albus. Il a du flairer le coup. Les parchemins ont disparu, et j'ai trouvé un avis de sortie de documents signé par Potter. dit Arthur Weasley

Dumbledore donna un coup de poing sur son bureau, le visage transformé par la fureur.

- Ce foutu Voldemort a bien réussi son sortilège !

- Je suis désolé, Albus.

- Tant pis. Mais j'y arriverai ! Au fait, Arthur, va me chercher ces ingrédients-ci, s'il-te-plait.

Le directeur tendit au roux une liste d'ingrédients nécessaire pour l'Angelo, ainsi qu'un sac de gallions. Heureusement qu'il avait encore les ingrédients les plus rares en réserve.

* * *

_Q.G. de Voldemort..._

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais prendre dans mes rangs deux aurors ?

- Nous n'avons plus confiance en Dumbledore. Ce type n'est pas net.

- Et vous avez confiance en moi ?

Le Lord éclata de rire.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais c'est plutôt difficile à croire !

- Nous croyons en Harry, et lui vous fait confiance. Alors, oui, on peut dire que nous vous faisons confiance.

Severus Snape s'avança dans la pièce, et tendit à l'homme ravagé de cicatrices une fiole emplie d'un liquide transparent.

- Véritaserum. dit-il d'un ton neutre

- Severus !

- Lui-même. Buvez.

- Et si c'était du poison ?

- Un risque à prendre. Soit vous buvez, soit vous êtes mort.

L'ex-auror attrapa la fiole, et vida la moitié d'un trait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Pour me mettre aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus confiance en Dumbledore.

- Seriez-vous prêt à devenir espion pour moi ?

- Oui.

Voldemort lui posa encore quelques questions, puis passa à son amie. Satisfait, il leur donna l'antidote.

- Donnez votre avant-bras gauche !

Il mit sa baguette sur la peau, et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut lentement dans la chair. L'un des deux marmonna un sort d'invisibilité, que l'autre s'empressa d'imiter. Il saluèrent le Lord, et rentrèrent en compagnie de Severus.

* * *

_Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix......_

- Alastor, vous êtes prêt ?

- Bien sûr, Albus.

- Severus et Tonks seront avec vous pendant l'interrogatoire. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Parfait. Severus ? La potion.

Les trois interrogateurs désignés partirent dans une pièce annexe dans laquelle il y avait trois chaises en face d'une quatrième. L'Ordre au grand complet était rassemblé au Square Grimmaurd. Certains arboraient un grand sourire confiant, tandis que deux ou trois s'agitaient nerveusement. Ange Ameldaro fit un bond de quatre mètres lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Les autres la regardèrent d'un air soupçoneux.

& Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je le savais ! &

Elle s'assit devant Maugrey, mal à l'aise sous l'oeil inquisiteur de celui-ci.

- Normalement, c'est l'une des nôtre. chuchota Severus à l'oreille de l'auror.

Il acquiesta, et mit quelques gouttes de véritaserum dans un verre, qu'il donna à Ange. Elle l'avala d'un trait, pensant signer son arrêt de mort.

- Nom ?

- Ange Ameldaro.

- Es-tu un espion ?

- Oui.

- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. fit-elle d'une voix monocorde

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis mon entrée dans l'Ordre. Deux ans avant sa chute.

- Es-tu loyale envers le Lord Noir ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Tonks lui donna l'antidote. L'espione les regarda tour à tour, l'air paniquée.

- Je suppose que je vais aller à Azkaban, maintenant. dit-elle en baissant les yeux

- En fait, non. fit Severus

Ange releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux bleu.

- Nous sommes aussi Mangemorts. expliqua Tonks

- Mais alors pourquoi Maugrey....

- Oh, Tonks et moi ne le sommes que depuis une semaine.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y de drôle là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, irrité

- Eh bien.... Le fait de savoir qu'_Alastor Maugrey_, le grand chasseur de mages noirs, est Mangemort...

- Je peux t'accorder ça. fit l'homme avec un sourire amusé. Bon, donc, je vais te noter comme ayant particulièrement confiance en Dumbledore. Pas de gaffes !

- Merci

- T'en prie...

Elle ressortit, et donna le bout de parchemin au Vieux Fou qui eu un sourire satisfait.

- Va dans cette pièce, s'il-te-plait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un jeune homme était accusé de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, dont Maugrey avait fait apparaître une copie sur son avant-bras, et hurlait à s'en cracher les poumons.

- Je ne suis pas Mangemort ! Je ne suis pas Mangemort !!! Je vous le jure !!!

- Le véritaserum ne ment pas, lui. grogna Maugrey. Et tu portes la Marque.

- Non ! Vous venez de la rajouter !!! C'est vous qui êtes Mangemort !

- Moi ? fit l'auror d'une voix menaçante. _Moi_ ? Mangemort ? Tu vas payer cette insulte, petit crétin !

Il fut finalement embarqué pour le Ministère.

- Beau travail. glissa Tonks. Je ne te savais pas si bon acteur.

Maugrey lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Lorsque tout les membres furent passés, les plus fervents avaient été accusés de Mangemorisme et étaient en passe d'être Embrassé, tandis que les véritables Mangemorts bénéficiait d'une grande confiance de la part de Dumbledore. Ceux qui avaient de moins en moins confiance en le directeur se trouvait au milieu de la hiérarchie, et ceux qui croyait vraiment en lui, tout en bas. Sauf quelques exceptions, pour éviter les soupçons. Comme les Weasley, Granger et quelques autres.

Voldemort exultait. L'intronisation de Maugrey et Tonks avait été une excellente chose. L'Ordre ressemblait à présent à un gruyère tellement il y avait d'espion à l'intérieur. Dans un mois, il introniserait également les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avait littéralement supplié pour devenir Mangemort. De plus en plus de gens désertait les rangs du Ministère et de Dumbledore pour rejoindre les siens. Potter était avec lui. Lui et ses Mangemorts était totalement intouchables. Il n'avait, lui, _aucun_ espion parmis ses alliés. Ceux que Dumbledore croyait avoir étaient en fait à sa solde. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais le Vieux Fou ne voyait pas ça d'un bon oeil. Aussi recommença-t-il à massacrer des villages entiers, pendant que les Mangemorts essayaient vainement de l'arrêter. Ils avaient jusqu'ici sauvé quatre villages. Mais le directeur continuait. La bonne humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres retomba comme un soufflé. Il finit cependant par laisser tomber, tout en protégeant ceux qu'il pouvait. Il avait toujours une vengeance à peaufiner et l'autre pouvait bien attendre un peu.

* * *

_LE MINISTRE RUSSE DE LA MAGIE A DISPARU !_

_Mr Oblianov, ministre russe de la Magie, a disparu dans les environs de Moscou. Il devait rendre une visite à Rufus Scrimgeour aujourd'hui même. Probablement encore une disparition à mettre sur le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui. Plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu un démon l'emporter. Témoins sorciers, précisons. Si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a des démons sous ses ordres, le pire est à craindre. Une brochure va vous être prochainement distribuée pour pouvoir vous défendre contre ces créatures._

# Ils parlent vraiment de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ! râla Iris

Tu parle d'Oblianov ou du fait que Tom pourait avoir des démons sous ses ordres ?

Les deux ! Ce crétin de ministre m'avait outrageusement insultée et c'est moi qui l'ai. Quand aux démons, c'est tout bonnement impossible, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir des Enfers !!

Je plains sincèrement le ministre.

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, indignée

Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.

L'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir ! #

Harry étouffa un rire. Iris était vraiment... spéciale. Et susceptible !

# Peuh ! Je suis pas susceptible !

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part....

Pffff ! fit Calad

Tiens ? Tu t'es reconnu ?

Très drôle. #

Harry continua à lire la Gazette un sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait un petit entrefilet page 2.

- QUOI ? hurla-t-il, surprenant toute la Grande Salle

_Vingt Mangemorts ont été arrêtés hier après-midi et Embrassés en fin de soirée._

Il reçut une lettre au même moment.

_Harry,_

_rendez-vous dans mon bureau avec Blaise et Draco après le petit déjeuné. Ne fait rien d'ici-là, je t'expliquerai._

_Severus._

* * *

_Dans le bureau de Severus......._

- Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts qui ont été Embrassés. annonça-t-il de but en blanc

- Mais alors qui est-ce ? demanda Blaise

- Les plus fervents partisans du Vieux Fou

- Comment ont-ils réussit ça ? fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils

- Maugrey et Tonks sont des nôtres à présent....

Il leur raconta la décision de Dumbledore et la supercherie de Maugrey.

- Je ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à les mettre à mort, mais après tout, c'est Dumbledore et Scrimgeour......

- On peut s'attendre à tout avec eux. répondit Draco en haussant les épaules

- Je sais. Au fait, j'ai reçu ceci... L'un de vous pourait-il me le traduire ? demanda le maître des potions.

Le bout de parchemins était couvert de signes faits de petits serpents entrelacés.

- C'est une sorte de laisser-passer pour la Chambre des Secrets et le Château des Fondateurs. Il suffit de le tapoter avec sa baguette, et il donnera le mot de passe. Viens, on va te montrer l'endroit.

- Mais pourquoi me l'aurait-on donné ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que Harry qui arrive à suivre quand Salazar commence à parler potion ! lança Draco d'un air narquois

- C'est-à-dire que je tiens vingt minutes maxi, et ensuite il commence à rentrer dans tellement de détails que je décroche...

Severus sourit.

- Et bien allons-y alors ?

- En fait, c'est très simple. Tu mets ton poing dans la gueule du serpent de la cheminée dans la salle commune. Tu tapotes le parchemin avec ta baguette, tu entres dans le passage, tu traverse le mur, en faisant attention de bien serrer le laisser-passer. Tu le tapotes quand tu arrives devant les deux serpents, et enfin, tu mets ta main sur la tête du septième serpent à gauche et tu re-tapote le parchemin ! expliqua à toute vitesse Harry avec un grand sourire

Severus cilla.

- Euh..... Je crois que ça ira.

- Bien sûr que ça ira. Bon, moi, je vais préparer mes petite blagues avec les Poufsouffles. fit Harry en riant

- Je file chez les Serdaigles. ajouta Blaise

- Et moi je t'accompagne chez nous ! dit Draco

- C'est moi ou Dumbledore va de nouveau être ridiculisé ?

- Pas que lui ! s'exclamèrent en choeur les trois adolescents

- Allez-y donc, mauvaise graine ! souria l'adulte

Harry atterrit dans la salle commune des jaunes et noirs.

- Alors, prêts pour un nouveau plan ? lança-t-il

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru la salle.

- On prend pour cible Dumbledore principalement, évidemment. Défense de toucher à Snape, McGonagall et Flitwick.

- Et les autres profs ? demanda un deuxième année

- Oh, vous pouvez. Mais bon, il sont pour la plupart de notre côté, alors.... Cette fois-ci, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Nous, on sera là juste pour aider. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le-moi et vous le recevrez.

- Moi, j'ai déjà une idée.....

* * *

_Labo de Salazar......_

- Ah, Severus ! fit le fondateur. Venez donc. Regardez et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette préparation.

Severus, légèrement déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière si brutale, s'approcha du chaudron où bouillonait un liquide d'un vert foncé. Aussitôt, le maître des potions reprit le dessus sur l'homme.

- Trop verte. Vous avez mit trop d'aconit

- Vraiment ? En fait, cette potion n'existait pas à mon époque. Je l'expérimente. Donc, trop d'aconit, vous dites ?

Severus acquiesta.

- Eh bien, recommençons, alors. reprit Salazar d'un air enjoué

Il vida le chaudron et prépara les ingrédients.

_De nombreuses heures plus tard..._

En remontant d'un pas fatigué dans la salle commune des verts et argents, Severus se dit que, décidemment, Salazar était une vrai pile sur pattes. Lorsqu'il avait réussi la potion, il ressemblait à un jeune enfant recevant le jouet dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il alla se coucher avec la recette de la potion imprimée sur le cerveau. Ils l'avaient recommencée trente-quatre fois, parce que le fondateur insistait pour avoir de la réserve...

* * *

_Grande Salle, à l'heure du dessert....._

Le regard des Serdaigle était rivé sur le directeur, tandis que les Poufsouffle regardaient avec intérêt la table des Gryffons. Les Serpentard, en revanche, souriaient sadiquement en observant leurs camarades à la solde de Dumbledore.

Dumby prit de la crème caramel, et se retrouva aussitôt couvert de plume jaune dès qu'il en mangea. Harry fit une petite moue: la crème canari n'était pas nouvelle. Mais le directeur sembla rapetisser jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'environ un mètre. Il se métamorphosa soudain en un énorme canari.

- Intéressant. Belle métamorphose ! commenta McGonagall, un léger sourire au lèvres

La salle éclata de rire.

Une trentaine d'hiboux entrèrent et lâchèrent une lettre sur certains Gryffondor. Bien que quatre d'entre eux n'y touchèrent pas, les autres l'ouvrirent. Un liquide bleuâtre en sortit et recouvrit leurs mains, tandis que des sortes de lucioles tournoyèrent autour de leur tête. La peau touchée était devenue transparente, avec des reflets bleutés, semblable à de la glace. Elle s'étendait et bientôt, il ne purent plus bouger leur bras, tandis que les lucioles les piquaient à qui mieux mieux et que les victimes hurlaient tout l'air de leurs poumons. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles avaient toutes disparues. Les Gryffons se levèrent et coururent à l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il purent, avant que la "glace" ne s'étendent encore plus et qu'il ne puissent plus faire un seul mouvement. Granger, Weasley, Weasley fille et Crivey, qui n'avait pas ouvert leur lettre, la regardaient d'un air terrifié. L'enveloppe explosa, les recouvrant du liquide bleu de la tête aux pieds et les glaçant immédiatement. Les lucioles, dépitées, se retournèrent contre Chang et Edgecombe. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparues, les deux filles partirent vers l'infirmerie en pleurant. Quatre professeurs firent léviter les glaçons humains jusque dans un lit. Ceux qui étaient venus quelques minutes plus tôt étaient à présent totalement immobilisés. Mme Pomfresh hurlait à l'assassin, disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à leur rendre leur état normal. Quelque secondes plus tard, les traîtres Serpentard arrivèrent, couvert de pustules jaune là où la peau n'était pas rose flash. Leurs cheveux filasses et rouges pétant pendaient lamentablement jusqu'au sol, tandis que leurs mains ressemblaient à des méduses et qu'ils étaient obligés de sautiller ridiculement sur un grand pied, l'autre ayant disparu.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'ils retournèrent à leur état original. Les Gryffondor avaient la tête enflée et couverte de boutons. Mme Pomfresh leur assura que ça partirait bientôt, tout en leur interdisant de se gratter. Dumbledore, lui, volait toujours dans les couloirs, poussant des "pîîîp" stridents.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait demander le contresort au jumeaux ? fit Blaise

- Non ! Laisse-le encore pendant une petite semaine. Après on ira demander. répondit Harry

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, au Chemin de Traverse......_

- Fred ! appela Harry

- Oui ? Que veux-tu, ô Grand Seigneur ? fit Fred en esquissant une courbette

- Idiot ! Le contresort du canari.

- Ah oui ! Pas mal, non ? On a amélioré la crème canari.

- J'ai vu. Alors ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es pressé de le revoir marcher ?

- Pas spécialement, mais y'a une visite du ministère dans deux jours...

- Raison de plus ! s'exclama Georges. Tu ramolis, mon vieux.

- C'est pas ça. Scrimgeour ne voudra jamais nous croire si on lui dit que le canari, c'est Dumby. Et il va encore nous faire des emmerdes ! Comme d'habitude, quoi....

- Demain, il retrouvera sa forme normale. fit Fred

- Avec les effets secondaires qui durent trois jours..... ricana Georges

Harry sourit malicieusement.

- Dites, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Vous avez _supplié_ Tom pour devenir Mangemort ?

- Supplié....

- ... Est un bien grand mot....

- ... Mais oui.

- Bonne chance, alors ! Votre intronisation, c'est quand ?

- Dans un mois.

- Ton frère va faire une crise cardiaque !

- Oh ! Si Ronald pouvais crever, ça nous ferait des vacances ! Il n'arrête pas de venir ici, en disant qu'il faut ab-so-lu-ment s'engager dans l'Ordre. On avait bien proposé espion, mais Il nous l'a interdit, en disant qu'Il en avait déjà assez. Je me demande comment Il a fait. Avec Maugrey qui surveille....

- Maugrey est Mangemort... dit Harry

Les jumeaux manquèrent de s'étrangler avec le jus de citrouille qu'ils sirotaient.

- Quoi ? réussi à demander Georges entre deux toux.

- Maugrey. Est. Mangemort. répondit Harry en détachant chaque mot

- Attend... On parle bien du même, là ?

- Oui, oui. Avec Tonks, ils sont Mangemorts depuis deux semaines, je crois.

- Oula. Ca fait un choc. J'aurais jamais cru...

- C'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont excellents espions, non ? Du coup, les soit-disant vingt Mangemorts arrêtés sont... étaient.... en fait des admirateurs de Dumbledore. expliqua le brun

- Joli coup. fit Fred, admiratif

_A suivre........

* * *

_

Et voici encore un autre chapitre :) On approche de la fin...

Review, please ?


	27. Chapter 26

**ss** blabla **ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres perso

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 26**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard_

A l'heure du dîner, un hibou apporta une beuglante au directeur. Celui-ci la regardait, éberlué. Les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui: ce n'était pas tous les jours que Dumbledore recevait une beuglante en plein repas ! Il l'ouvrit.

FACON SEXE ************* TRIBAL KING

_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,_

_Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,_

_(vous partagez ma passion, cela vous donne des raisons)_

_D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,_

_Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste,_

_(effaçons toutes les tensions, ce soir, c'est dance hall à fond)_

_Quand j'prends le mic, j'm'enflamme,_

_J'vous sens bien hot mes dames,_

_(c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu)_

_J'sens la chaleur qui s'installe,_

_Certains talents se dévoilent,_

_(de mieux en mieux)_

_Oh non..._

_{Refrain:}_

_J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,_

_Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,_

_Façon sexe, oh ouais._

_Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,_

_Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,_

_Façon sexe, oh ouais._

_(bis)_

_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son, j't'emmène,_

_(toute la piste est chaude, toutes les meufs sont chaudes)_

_Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,_

_(toute la piste est chaude, oh yeah)_

_{au Refrain}_

_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son j't'emmène,_

_(bouge ton body, bouge ton body, yes, yes)_

_Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,_

_(dance with me, com on, com on, shake)_

_Hey ho, c'est du son pour les go man,_

_Hey ho, ce soir c'est pour les sexy woman,_

_(danse sans complexe, oublie ton ex)_

_Hey ho, du nouveau dans ta sono man,_

_Hey ho, mon blase à moi c'est Many one,_

_(je veux qu'ce soir, je veux)_

_{au Refrain}_

Dumbledore, qui était devenu de plus en plus rouge à l'écoute de la chanson, frisait carrément la crise d'apoplexie quand elle fut finie.

HEY GIRL *************** TRIBAL KING

(Flemme de taper les paroles XD)

Dumby donnait l'impression d'étouffer, et était devenu, non plus rouge, mais blanc comme un linge. Il avait les yeux exorbités et se demandait comment un tel irrespect des valeurs morales était possible.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en fait une montagne, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Draco. Elles sont très bien, ces chansons....

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit le blond avec un sourire sardonique

- Mais j'ai l'impression que notre très cher et adoré directeur n'est pas du même avis ! ricana Blaise

- Tu crois qu'il va faire une crise cardiaque ? demanda Harry avec tout le sérieux du monde

- Puisse-t-il nous faire cet honneur ! dit Draco d'une façon théâtrale, la main sur le coeur.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, se récoltant un regard noir de la part du directeur. Ce qui n'était pas très impressionnant, vu qu'il avait encore les cheveux et la barbe jaune, et le nez orange. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il n'arrivait qu'à sortir des piaillements indignés. Harry, Blaise et Draco lui firent un sourire angélique qui ne trompa personne.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Le lendemain........_

C'était aujourd'hui que le ministre arrivait, et Dumbledore était paniqué. Il avait demandé à Severus de préparer l'antidote aux effets secondaires, mais il cherchait toujours et ne trouvait pas. Ô horreur, ô horreur...

L'instant fatidique arriva. Lorsque Scrimgeour entra dans la Grande Salle, il resta un moment déstabilisé, puis haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez vous déguiser en clown, Dumbledore !

- Pîîîîîp.

- Cessez votre comédie, voulez-vous ? Allons dans votre bureau, répliqua le ministre d'un ton irrité

Dumbledore se leva, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, je suis venu pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans votre école. Sirius Black, passe encore, il a été innocenté, mais un loup-garou, un demi-géant, un centaure.... Ce n'est pas un refuge pour âmes perdues, ici ! Vous m'entendez, Dumbledore ?

Il acquiesça.

- Donc vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

Le directeur fit « non » de la tête.

- Mais parlez, bon sang !

- Pîîîîp.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

- Pîîîîp.

- Ça suffit, Dumbledore ! Répondez-moi !

- Pîîîîp. Pîîîp !

- Ah, j'en ai assez ! Je m'en vais ! Vous entendrez parler de moi ! rugit le ministre, rouge de colère

Là-dessus, Scrimgeour prit sa cape et sortit du bureau en maugréant. Dumbledore s'abattit dans son fauteuil d'un air catastrophé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Parc de Poudlard, trois semaines plus tard........_

Des créatures, venant d'on ne savait où, semblables à des sortes d'hybrides mi-araignées, mi-dragons de quatre mètres de haut, avaient décidé d'attaquer Poudlard. Elles avaient un corps en chitine de couleur rouge foncé, aussi long que celui d'un dragon, terminé par une queue hérissée de pointes. De l'autre côté, une tête aux mâchoires mortelles, dont les innombrables yeux mordorés brillaient d'une joie malsaine. Elles avançaient sur huit pattes, possédaient des pinces tranchantes et gigantesques et, bien que dotées d'ailes, ne savaient manifestement pas voler. Personne ne connaissait la raison de cette attaque, bien que la probabilité que ces créatures voient en l'école autre chose qu'un garde-manger fusse très faible.

En entendant les explications catastrophées du chef des aurors et en voyant la mine déconfite du directeur, Harry, Blaise et Draco avaient esquissé un sourire méprisant.

- Savent rien faire, ces gens-là ! dit Draco à haute voix

- On voit bien que vous ne savez rien d'eux, jeune homme ! réprimanda l'auror. Ils sont invincibles ! Ils résistent à toute forme de magie, et savent même en faire ! Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas vraiment quelle_ sorte_ de magie ils utilisent. Nous avons tout essayé, tout !

- C'est sûr qu'avec leur carapace en chitine, ils résistent admirablement bien au feu, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique

L'auror rougit mais fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Dégainant leurs armes, ils s'avancèrent à la rencontre des monstres en compagnie des jumelles. Les hybrides les toisaient avec un mépris évident.

# - Vous croyez pouvoir nous battre, pauvre fous que vous êtes ? demanda l'un d'eux

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit Blaise

- Les ùans.

- Les ùans ? répéta Iris, sarcastique. Original, comme nom, dites donc !(1)

- Misérable créature ! rugit-il #

Il s'élança vers l'Elfe, et ses mâchoires claquèrent à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvé une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se hissa sur la nuque du monstre. Une longue lame effilée brilla un dixième de seconde. L'instant d'après, il était mort. Iris sauta à terre, manquant de glisser sur une flaque d'une substance jaunâtre.

- Pas très solide, leur carapace, commenta-t-elle sur un ton badin en essuyant son poignard.

Trois boules de feu filèrent dans leur direction. Chacune contourna sa cible, et fonça sur les ùans. Le premier brûla comme une torche, le second évita le feu, le troisième fit le deuil d'une patte. Le jeu avait commencé. Il y avait en tout douze créatures, moins les deux cadavres. Partagées équitablement, cela faisait donc deux par personne.

- _Altravindir _!

La terre trembla sous le poids du monstre, tué net par la formule.

- Résiste à la magie, hein ? fit Alira, sarcastique

Elle prit son sabre qui était accroché dans son dos, et se mit face à un autre. Iris avait déjà fini le premier et jouait avec l'autre. Blaise avait fait cramer l'un de ses ùans et tirait nonchalamment des flèches sur le deuxième. Draco bâillait aux corneilles, trônant sur une carcasse découpée proprement. Harry avait purement et simplement décapité son premier monstre et discutait poliment avec sa future victime, laquelle s'agaçait.

# - Ne vous énervez donc pas, monsieur. Si vous en avez assez, je peux fort bien vous délivrer, disait-il avec un sourire innocent

- Ce serait avec plaisir, si la délivrance s'accompagnait de ta mort ! siffla l'ùan

- Aaah, je ne puis malheureusement accéder aux exigences de monsieur !

- Stupide avorton !

- Châtiez votre langage, je vous prie ! #

Excédé, l'ùan tenta de frapper le jeune homme avec sa queue. D'un geste sec et précis, Harry la trancha. Elle continua sa course, pour se planter dans le coeur du monstre d'Iris, le tuant sur le coup. Celle-ci regarda Harry en plissant les yeux. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué MON ùan ?

- Désolé, pas fait exprès, répondit-il avec un sourire insolent

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, prit son sabre et trancha la tête du monstre d'Harry.

- Eh ! J'avais pas fini avec lui !

- Moi non plus, je n'avais pas fini avec le mien ! fit-elle. Des remarques ?

Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules. Entre temps, l'ùan de Blaise était mort et présentait des ressemblances flagrantes avec un porc-épic, tandis que celui d'Alira avait un joli sourire sur la gorge, qui suintait encore de sang jaune. Chacun entreprit donc d'essuyer ses armes avec soin. Les aurors arrivèrent alors sur le « champ de bataille ». Iris alla à la rencontre du chef.

- La situation est grave, très grave ! fit-elle, mortellement sérieuse

Celui-ci devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Que... qu'est-ce.... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce fichu sang ne partira pas, nos vêtements sont donc fichus. On va devoir frotter comme des dingues pour se débarrasser de ce truc qui colle à la peau, et ma dague est coincé dans l'abdomen d'une des créatures, répondit Iris avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

L'auror ouvrit des yeux rond grand comme des soucoupes.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? siffla le démon

- Nnn... Non, m'dame.

Elle eu un sourire satisfait. Elle s'approcha de la créature qu'elle avait combattu, et tira de toutes ses forces sur la garde qui dépassait du ventre. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Hey, Harry ! File-moi ton poignard !

- Mr Potter n'a pas de poignard, c'est évident, fit Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, en haussant un sourcil

Harry sourit. Il tira de sa botte une longue lame d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il la lança, et elle se planta juste à côté de celui qui était coincé.

- T'es con, Harry. Manque plus qu'il y reste, maintenant !

Elle l'empoigna, mais il vint très facilement. Iris charcuta alors autour de sa chère dague, et fini par la libérer.

- Tiens, fit-elle, lui tendant son arme

- Eh ! Il est dégueulasse.

- Ben, nettoie-le ! Ah ces jeune, de nos jours. Des incapables !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il

Iris le regarda d'un air satisfait.

- Venez !

Elle leur montra les monstres.

- Alors, ça, ce sont les miens ! expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Celui-là, je l'ai tué en le vidant de son sang, et celui-là, c'est l'autre imbécile... elle regarda Harry quelques secondes.... qui l'a tué en coupant la queue de son ùan.

- Celui-là, je l'ai tué par magie, fit Alira. Et celui-là, je l'ai égorgé.

- Alors, ça, c'est ceux de Blaise. C'était une bonne idée, parce que maintenant, on sait que, quand on fait une fête, il faut pas barbecuter d'ùan. D'abord, ça pue, ensuite, ça doit pas être bon ! continua Iris. Moi qui voulait du steak...

- Et là, j'ai décidé de le croiser avec un hérisson ! Mais ça donne pas très bien... finit Blaise d'un ton dépité

- Ceux-là, c'est ceux de Draco, dit Harry en entrant dans la conversation. Alors, c'est bien découpé, mais ça fait désordre. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est jeune....

- Eh !

- Et puis, ceux-là, c'est ceux d'Harry, fit Alira. Celui-ci a été tué par Iris parce qu'Harry avait tué le sien, et celui-là, il l'a décapité !

Le chef des aurors regardait, hébété, la mine réjouie qu'arboraient les cinq « enfants » en parlant tranquillement de la manière dont ils avaient trucidés les monstres. C'était une véritable boucherie.

- Cent.... cent cinquante points..... par..... par monstre tués..... fit McGonagall d'une petite voix

Dumbledore, quand à lui, était bien trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Draco au chef des aurors

- Da.... David.... Jlonan... oui, c'est ça.... David Jlonan....

Les lèvres des cinq élèves se retroussèrent en un rictus méprisant.

- Dites, m'sieur Jlonan, z'aviez pas dit qu'y z'étaient invincibles, vos trucs ? fit Harry

- Par.... par magie.

- Ah oui ? intervint Alira. Mais celui-là, je l'ai tué par magie, savez-vous.

Comme l'homme ne daignait pas répondre, ils haussèrent les épaules, et repartirent vers le château prendre une bonne douche. Le sang d'ùan empestait le poisson pourri.

- Pas mal, non ? On a récolté mille deux cents points à Serpentard en s'amusant ! fit Iris avec un sourire étincelant

- Ouais, et trois cent à Gryffondor, fit Alira d'un air sombre

- Oh, allez, on est sûr d'avoir la coupe ! C'est pas ta faute, tu sais, la consola sa soeur

Alira sourit, une lueur de triomphe dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Encore gagné ! Je t'ai toujours. Je serais fière d'être à Gryffondor, si seulement ses valeurs n'avaient pas changé. Toi, tu crois toujours que je culpabilise parce que j'y suis !!!

Elle se récolta une tape sur le crâne.

- Immonde manipulatrice !

- Eh ! C'est toi, la Serpentard !

Les trois garçons soupirèrent en entendant les deux soeurs se disputer pour des conneries -- histoire de changer -- et partirent dans la Chambre des Secrets pour se décrasser.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Privet Drive..._

Vernon Dursley et Albus Dumbledore médisaient depuis un bon moment dans le dos d'Harry Potter. Ils cherchaient un moyen de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait soi-disant fait. Et pour l'instant, ils ne trouvaient pas.

- On pourrait l'enlever et le faire souffrir, dit soudain Dudley, qui écoutait la conversation depuis l'escalier

Les deux adultes le regardèrent un moment, puis Vernon alla enlacer le cachalot.

- Merveilleux, fils !! Je suis fier de toi.

- C'est une idée à creuser.... Mais il va falloir être prudent... dit Dumbledore

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse incapable !

- Souviens-toi comment il a battu Charles, papa.

- Heu... oui, c'est vrai.... Mais t'inquiète pas, fils. On va lui faire payer ce que son serpent t'a fait !

- Je pourrai le faire moi-même, papa ? fit Dudley, le regard plein d'espoir

- Il faut d'abord l'attraper, répondit le directeur

- Oui, mais comment ?

- A la gare de King's Cross. Pendant les vacances de Noël, je suis sûr qu'il retournera chez lui. Il suffira de le capturer là-bas en se faisant passer pour Voldemort...

Tout les trois éclatèrent d'un rire méchant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Cours de potion..._

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez inventer votre propre antidote pour ce poison, fit Snape en montrant un chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide carmin. Je ferai les groupes de deux. Votre expérience durera jusqu'aux vacances. Des questions ?

Bien évidemment, personne ne leva le doigt. Fous, peut-être, mais pas suicidaires pour un sou, les élèves.

- Bien. Miss Brown, mettez-vous avec Mr Longdubas, Mr Fennigan avec Mr Goyle, Mr Thomas avec miss Patil......

Il continua pendant un moment, pour arriver aux derniers.

- .... Mr Potter avec Mr Weasley, Mr Zabini avec miss Granger. Et Mr Malfoy, mettez-vous donc avec miss Parkinson, finit-il avec un sourire sadique

Les trois garçons de Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard épouvanté. Le professeur leur répondit par un sourire encore plus grand. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de ses pauvres victimes, Severus chuchota :

- Et ça, c'est pour votre connerie de bordel de merde de blague idiote de début d'année...

- Votre connerie de bordel de merde de blague ? fit Weasley, interloqué.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Snape parler comme ça.

- Ta gueule, Weasley, grommela Harry. Alors maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis, et uniquement ce que je te dis, parce que toi, je sais pas, mais moi, j'ai l'intention d'avoir des points ! Clair ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

- Bien. Bonne belette.

- Je suis pas une belette, siffla le Griffondor

- C'est ça, Weasley, c'est ça. Bon, va chercher ça, toi.

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui irait le faire ?

- Parce que t'es pas capable d'analyser le poison et d'obtenir la bonne température de l'eau, ce qui fait que je devrai le faire moi-même ! répondit Harry d'un ton irrité

Weasley se sentit tout d'un coup très bête. (ndla : seulement maintenant ? Ben l'était temps !)

- Ok, ok, marmonna-t-il

- Tu vois, Blaise, je me lance dans le dressage de belette, fit le brun avec un clin d'oeil

_Ron n'est pas une belette ! Arrête de dire ça, Potter_ ! écrivit Granger, les larmes aux yeux

- Pour toi, c'est Monseigneur, le castor ! répondit Harry en la toisant d'un air hautain

- Fait attention, 'Ry, t'a la tête qui gonfle, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire

- Peuh ! J'ai pas la tête qui gonfle, je suis le meilleur, voilà tout. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que t'es jaloux ! fit l'Ange en pointant un index accusateur vers son ami

Les deux garçon éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, c'est bien, Weasley. Maintenant, va me chercher une fiole de poison, dit Harry en voyant son « assistant » arriver

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, toi ? Je croyais que c'était ton boulot ? ironisa le roux

Harry lui lança un regard menaçant.

- Fait attention, petite belette, siffla-t-il. Je commande, tu obéis, clair ?

Weasley acquiesça, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Maintenant. Vas. Me. Chercher. Une. Fiole. De. Poison. Avant que je ne te la fasse avaler !

Le Griffondor hocha frénétiquement la tête, et couru vers le bureau de Snape et le chaudron.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Mr Weasley ? Prendriez-vous soudain de l'intérêt pour mon cours ?

- Il a de la motivation, monsieur, répondit Harry à sa place, faisant rire les Serpentard

- Vraiment ? Je crois donc que je vais vous mettre ensemble pour le restant de l'année, puisque votre présence motive Mr Weasley.....

Le brun pâlit soudainement.

- Non ! heu... en fait.... non.... ça.... ça ira ! Vous savez, je ne le motiverai certainement que jusqu'à la fin du projet !!!

- Tiens donc ? Comme c'est étrange ?

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry en souriant d'un air angélique

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

- Et puis, aussi, je priverais Granger d'étaler sa science à son cheeeer petit ami... Et accessoirement, de le bécoter.

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous aviez l'intention de sortir avec lui ?

Harry devint verdâtre.

- Salazar, non !! Jamais de la vie, Merlin m'en préserve ! Bon sang, je crois que je vais vomir.... Merci pour l'image mentale, vraiment !

Severus éclata de rire.

- Mais vous n'aviez qu'à ne rien imaginer, Mr Potter. Bon, continuez votre potion, immédiatement.

- Snape sait rire ? fit Weasley d'un air dubitatif

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que c'était un extraterrestre ? répondit Blaise avec dédain

- Non, non, mais.....

- Mais rien du tout ! Va me chercher les ingrédients, toi, finit-il à l'adresse de Granger

_Je suis pas ton chien, Zabini !_

- Peut-être, mais je sais préparer les potions mieux que toi ! Alors, va me les chercher, et prend une fiole de poison en même temps !

La fille lui lança un regard noir, et resta obstinément assise. Blaise se leva alors, sous le regard triomphant de Granger. Il revint trente secondes plus tard, disposa ses ingrédient, leur lança un sort informulé, vida le chaudron qu'elle finissait de remplir, et commença sa préparation sans lui accorder un regard. Quand elle voulut prendre un ingrédient pour le couper en morceaux, elle bondit au plafond dans un hurlement muet.

- Oui, miss Granger ? demanda poliment Snape en la voyant se lever d'un bond

Elle regarda fixement la racine qu'elle avait lâché. Blaise, lui, ne lui accordait toujours pas un regard. Elle fit « non » de la tête, et se rassit.

- Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir dérangé la classe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Cours de métamorphose..._

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder la transformation animagus. Normalement, on ne la voit pas, mais le ministère semble trouver que c'est une bonne idée que de l'apprendre. Je persiste à penser qu'il faudrait au minimum attendre l'année prochaine, mais bon.....

McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir.

- Vous allez devoir entrer en transe, et.... oui, miss Granger ?

Granger se leva et alla écrire sa question au tableau, comme pour tous les cours, maintenant.

_Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?_

- Des mois, des années, peut-être n'y arriverez-vous jamais ! Donc, je disais, vous allez devoir vous mettre en transe, et vous focaliser ensuite sur votre animagus. C'est assez difficile. Donc, ensuite, vous devrez l'apprivoiser bien sûr. Il vous révélera la marche à suivre. Bien, vous avez les deux heures, évidemment. Vous pouvez commencer.

Les élèves était assis sur des coussins et se regardaient, se demandant comment faire. Harry, Blaise et Draco se mirent aussitôt en transe, pour aller discuter avec leur magie, ou simplement pour le bonheur de voir la magie circuler dans les canaux. Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, cela procurait un intense sentiment de sérénité. Harry, lui, se focalisa sur ses familiers, qui s'amusaient dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Il ressentait leur bonheur comme si c'était le sien. Le léopard des neiges ensevelissait littéralement Ithil sous des paquets de poudreuse qu'il projetait avec force de tous les côtés. Puis, il détendit brusquement ses muscles puissants et fit la course avec le cheval alezan. Courir ainsi donnait une immense sensation de liberté qui grisait Harry plus facilement qu'un verre d'alcool. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Avez-vous trouvé votre animagus, Mr Potter ? demanda McGonagall

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit, et regarda par la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait apercevoir ses familiers qui s'ébattaient.

- Je vois. Ça m'aurait aussi étonnée, vu que vous n'êtes resté en transe que dix minutes.

Harry sourit encore plus, et se métamorphosa en une magnifique panthère. McGonagall parut très étonnée.

- Je me suis déjà transformé, souvenez-vous.

- Heu, oui, ça me revient.... Comment avez-vous fait ? Voudriez-vous l'expliquer ?

- Il n'y a pas de bonne manière pour se transformer, dit-il. Parce qu'il n'y pas de mauvaise.

Là-dessus, comme si tout était dit, il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, reprit sa forme animagus officielle et, sautant dans la neige, il rejoignit ses familiers. Blaise et Draco se métamorphosèrent eux aussi et coururent batifoler avec leur ami sous l'oeil ébahis de toute la classe.

Pendant le restant du cours, la plupart des élèves s'endormirent sur les coussins, les autres papotant joyeusement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Pendant la récréation, deux semaines plus tard..._

Les élèves jouaient dans la neige, tout en observant, plus ou moins discrètement, ce qui était devenu « la bande des sept ». On les voyait tout le temps ensemble, et ils s'adonnaient souvent à un concours de magie, en général spectaculaire. Personne ne voulait manquer cette représentation improvisée, aussi étaient-ils tous aux aguets. La petite bande riait et discutait sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'ils étaient surveillés.

- Et si on faisait une course ? demanda Iris

- On en a déjà fait trois ! Les Elfes peuvent peut-être recommencer cinquante fois, mais moi, dix tours du lac, je le fais deux fois, trois à la limite, mais pas quatre ! s'exclama Draco

- Et moi, je l'ai fait une fois, mais je recommence plus ! firent ensemble Fred et Georges

- A cheval, pas à pied ! précisa le démon

- Aaah, là, d'accord.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on a que trois montures.... fit Blaise

- Il y a beaucoup plus que trois licornes dans la forêt ! Et si elle ne veulent pas, il y a toujours les sombrals.... rétorqua Alira

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? demanda Harry

- Que les élèves arrêtent de nous regarder ? ironisa Draco

- Ouais, bon...

Alira lança deux trilles aiguës qui résonnèrent dans tout le parc.

- Aaaaaah ! Alira ! J'ai les tympans percés, maintenant ! fit Harry en se tenant les oreilles

La jeune Elfe haussa un sourcil.

- Ça va, ok, j'ai pas les tympans percés. Mais ça fait mal !

- Pauvre petite chose....

- Eh ! Je suis p.....

Harry fut coupé dans sa tentative d'indignation par un hennissement. Tous les élèves, qui étaient plus attentifs que jamais depuis les sifflements, montrèrent du doigt les licornes qui galopaient en direction des amis.

- Caladeb dit qu'elle a trouvé des volontaires, expliqua Alira

- Allons-y, alors ! C'est quoi le parcours ? fit Georges

- Dix tours du lac ? proposa Iris en regardant les licornes

Celles-ci hochèrent la tête.

- Dix tours du lac !

- C'est parti ! clama Harry

Ils sautèrent sur le dos de leur montures temporaires, et se postèrent au bord du lac. Il y eu une détonation, et les licornes partirent à fond de train. Les dix tours furent expédiés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire tant les équidés galopaient vite, et les vainqueurs furent Alira et Caladeb. La licorne se cabra en hennissant, vite imitée par le reste des concurrentes. Après que les sept eurent remercié leur monture, elles repartirent vers la Forêt Interdite.

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, lalala... chantonna l'Elfe

- Pffff, fit sa soeur

- Mauvaise perdante!!!

Prenant un air faussement excédé, Iris fora un trou dans la glace du lac, et y expédia sa soeur. Elle referma ensuite l'ouverture. Ils ne durent attendre que trente secondes avant que la glace ne vole en éclat sur plusieurs mètres. Un aigle de la taille d'un petit cheval monta haut dans le ciel, et descendit ensuite en piquée, droit sur le démon majeur. Laquelle fut emportée, et lâchée au-dessus de l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, Iris eut le réflexe de se transformer elle aussi en oiseau et ne tomba pas dans la flotte. Criant et vociférant, elle poursuivit Alira jusque dans la Forêt Interdite sous les éclats de rire des cinq autres.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, et tous les élèves descendaient du train. La bande avait décidé de les passer à Imladris. Quand ils arrivèrent au refuge, cependant, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie.

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'est ce cri de joie (de fureur ?) qui accueillit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tranquillement assit dans le dernier salon de couleur normale, et qui n'était pas envahis par des sortes de grimlins bizarroïdes.

- Potter. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si content de me revoir, dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois

- Tu. Vas. Tout. Remettre. En. Etat. Et tout de suite ! siffla Harry

- La loi du Talion, très cher. Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous, et au revoir !

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. Celle-ci se referma devant son nez.

- Pas si vite ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout remis correctement !

Le Lord sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, et transplana. Harry jura.

- Fait chier !

- D'un côté, on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir... fit Draco

Harry renifla.

- Bon, on ferait bien de s'y mettre, proposa sagement Blaise

Nettoyer le manoir leur prit deux jours entiers. Certains grimlins, malheureusement, étaient très peu enclin à quitter leur place et avaient un art du camouflage assez développé. Aussi, pendant toutes les vacances, il ne fut pas rare d'en voir un jaillir du mur comme un diable de sa boîte dans l'intention de piquer ce qu'on avait dans les mains ou de faire une mauvaise blague. Heureusement, le manoir les avait également prit en chasse, et il n'en resta plus un seul quatre jours après Noël.

Le bâtiment était cependant en bordel intégral, et pas seulement à cause des bestioles. Fred et Georges d'un côté, Harry, Blaise et Draco de l'autre, s'en étaient donné à coeur joie, faisant un concours de bêtises plus désespérantes les unes que les autres. Ce ne fut que lorsque les elfes de maisons eurent manqué de faire une crise cardiaque au vu du désordre qu'ils se décidèrent à arrêter, au grand soulagement d'Iris et d'Alira, sans cesse les cibles des sorts perdus ou tout simplement d'une alliance temporaires entre les deux camps.

- Vous êtes de vrais gamins, c'est pas possible ! maugréa le démon

- Ben quoi ? On s'amuse ! répliqua Draco en tirant la langue

- Très mature, vraiment... soupira Alira

Lesdits gamins éclatèrent de rire, et envoyèrent une énorme boule de neige sur les deux soeurs.

- Putain de nom de merde ! Tu vas m'la payer, celle-là, sale gosse ! hurla le démon

Ils se lancèrent donc dans une course-poursuite dans la forêt qui dura très très longtemps.... C'est finalement trempé, riant et couvert de neige qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, six heures plus tard.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_A la gare de King Cross....._

Avant qu'ils ne puissent traverser la barrière, Dumbledore déguisé en Voldemort se planta devant les sept amis.

- Venez avec moi ! ordonna-t-il

Les sourcils des Elfes et d'Harry s'élevèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses nous ordonner quoi que ce soit, Tom, fit Harry

Dumbledore eut un sourire méchant.

- Je crois que si.

Il leva sa baguette, et stupéfixia Fred et Georges. Il tenta ensuite de faire de même avec Harry, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il fut invisible. Puis tout aussi rapidement, il abandonna toute résistance.

# - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry ? Eh, mais c'est... fit Alira

- Dumby, oui !

- Je me rends pour voir ce qui se passera... fit Harry #

Les autres feignirent d'éclater de rire, tandis qu'Harry s'approchait du vieillard, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien joué, Tom. En tout cas, t'es à l'heure ! D'habitude, t'arrives trois plombes en retard !

Dumbledore se retint de sauter de joie. Il avait réussi !

- Eh bien, j'ai décidé d'être à l'heure ! Ça te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais tu parais agressif. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Heu... oui, oui, ça va... c'est juste que... non, rien... bafouilla le vieux fou.

Harry eut un sourire sardonique.

- Bon, Harry, tu viens avec moi ? fit le déguisé

Pendant que le brun suivait le suivait docilement, les autres filèrent dans le train.

- Où on va, comme ça ?

- Chez tes tuteurs.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je vais être en retard !

- Parce que !

Harry tenta de rendre son regard étonné.

- Heu.. désolé... mais c'est une surprise ! se reprit Dumby

L'Ange hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive. Dès qu'il passa le perron, Dumbledore reprit aussitôt son apparence, le saucissonna et l'emmena dans le salon. Harry sourit intérieurement. Son sourire disparu bien vite quand il vit que les moldus profitaient de son immobilité pour le rouer de coups, agrémentés de sortilèges vicieux de la part du Vieux Fou. Il se libéra et se releva d'un bond, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Maintenant, je me demande... J'appelle Morganna, ou je vous emmène dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Ou encore, au Manoir Voldemort ?

Il laissa passer un blanc.

- Je me tâte, je me tâte.... fit-il d'une voix calme, mais tremblant de rage.

- Tu vas rester ici, et tu vas payer toutes les horreurs que tu nous as faites !!! hurla Vernon, pas vraiment conscient de l'ampleur de la menace.

Dumbledore, lui, avait reculé d'un pas, une expression de peur apparaissant fugacement sur son visage.

- Tiens, vous connaissez Morganna ? fit Harry. Ou peut-être avez-vous peur de notre cher Tom ?

- Qui est Morganna, papa ? demanda soudainement Dudley

- Aucune idée ! Certainement une autre de ces _monstres_ !!

- Vous ne savez pas qui elle est ? Grave lacune dans votre culture générale ! Si tant est que vous en ayez une, bien sûr. Je devrais l'appeler, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance.

A ces mots, le directeur blanchit.

- Elle a une très grande amie, que vous connaissez certainement ! Et que vous trois rencontrerez très bientôt ! continua Harry en regarda méchamment les Dursley.

- Et qui est-ce donc ? ricana Pétunia

- On l'appelle communément la Mort, fit-il sur un ton joyeux. Ai-je besoin de préciser que Morganna est un démon majeur ?

Les quatre personnes sursautèrent violemment. Harry agita légèrement la main, et les moldus se retrouvèrent dans un cachots du Château des Fondateurs. Puis, il se tourna vers le dernier adulte.

- _Accio baguette _!

Le fin bout de bois s'échappa d'un poche de la robe pourpre, mais le vieil homme réussit à l'attraper à temps. Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu redire la formule, il le rendit muet. Le brun darda sur lui un regard étonné, se concentra sur l'objet, et la baguette trembla dans la main du directeur. Harry fronça les sourcils et se libéra du sort de silence.

- _Accio baguette_ !

Là encore, la baguette ne fit que trembler.

- Mais comment... ?

Dumbledore non plus n'y comprenait rien, mais fit comme si le brun n'y arrivait pas à cause de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais pouvoir me battre ainsi ?

Harry tenta de contacter Iris, mais vit que le lien mental qui les unissait était coupé. Salmiria gronda, ses poils se hérissant. Elle aussi ressentait la coupure. Quand l'Ange vit que le contact avec ses autres familiers était également rompu, il commença légèrement à paniquer. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il attaqua Dumbledore, conscient qu'il fallait partir au plus vite. Il paniqua totalement quand il vit que sa magie ne fonctionnait plus. Elen refusait de communiquer avec lui. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre autre geste dans le but de se sortir de là, Dumbledore le saucissonna, et recommença sa torture. Salmiria sauta à la gorge du chef de l'Ordre, mais fut stupéfixiée à son tour.

- _Endoloris_ ! dit-il tranquillement en pointant sa baguette vers Harry

La fureur de celui-ci augmentait au fur et à mesure que le sorcier le torturait. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte du 4, Privet Drive se désintégra dans une explosion digne d'une bombe atomique. Derrière les débris de la défunte porte, se tenait Lord Voldemort, mage noir de son état, et présentement dans une rage noire... doux euphémisme. Il envoya Dumbledore rejoindre ses complices dans les sous-sols de Poudlard d'un mouvement de baguette, et se précipita vers Harry.

- _Finite._ Et ça se dit Seigneur d'Imladris ! Mais c'est pas croyable ça !!!

- J'y... peux... rien. Ma magie... mes familiers... Iris... le lien... rompu... balbutia-t-il

- Je sais, oui. C'est Iris qui m'a prévenue. Tais-toi maintenant. Il faut te soigner.

- Et... où ? A... Ste Mangouste ? A Poudlard ? Ça m'étonnerait... qu'il te laisse... passer ! ricana Harry. Et... où sont Iris... et... les autres ?

- Ta amie m'a dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à passer à cause d'une protection du Vieux Fou. Quand à l'endroit, ils me laisseront bien passer à Poudlard.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et se laissa porter. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut qu'il était décidément très bien dans les bras du mage.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_Dans la Grande Salle..._

A Poudlard, on s'inquiétait. La Répartition était déjà finie et le directeur, de même d'Harry Potter n'était toujours pas arrivés. Au moment où Minerva McGonagall allait se décider à alerter le ministère, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment sur Lord Voldemort, trempé comme une soupe à cause de l'orage, et portant une forme tremblante dans ses bras. Tous les professeurs sortirent leur baguettes.

- Où est Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme

- Je suis ici ! Que me voulez-vous ? fit une vois féminine derrière son dos

- Vous remettre ceci, et accessoirement, que vous le soigniez, répondit-il en se retournant

- Vous ne savez pas le faire vous-même ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis mage noir, pas guérisseur, répliqua Tom d'un ton irrité

- Et vous n'avez pas de guérisseur, dans vos rangs ?

- Hors service, marmonna le Lord

- Hors service ? répéta Pomfresh, surprise

- Oui, hors service ! Vous le soignez, ou je dois aller à Ste Mangouste ? dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui commençait à s'énerver

- Allez à Ste Mangouste ! Je n'ai pas à soigner vos Mangemorts !

Voldemort inspira longuement pour se calmer.

- Harry Potter n'est pas Mangemort, fit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. Vous le soignez, ou vous préférez que je le laisse crever dans mes cachots ?

- C'est... c'est... Harry ?

- A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ! Et c'est pas qu'il est lourd et que le chemin était long, mais c'est tout comme ! Alors si vous pouviez le prendre, ça m'arrangerait !

- Heu... oui, oui... je... donnez-le-moi...

L'infirmière allait sortir de la Grande Salle, quand Voldemort la rappela.

- Au fait, préparez déjà un deuxième lit, et trois cercueils !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air surprise

- Parce qu'il se pourrait que, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, Dumbledore ne soit plus en très bon état, et les Dursley légèrement morts...

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, et s'engouffra dans un passage secret qui menait à la salle commune des serpentards. Des murmures enflèrent soudain dans la Grande Salle, où il régnait auparavant un silence de mort.

_A suivre........._

* * *

(1) ùan, en elfique, veut dire monstre

* * *

Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année ;-) Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le poster le premier janvier, mais le 3, ça va aussi, non ?

Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? Ça mérite une p'tite review ? *espoir, espoir*

**BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS** !!!!


	28. Chapter 27

**ss** blabla** ss **fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 27**

_Infirmerie, Poudlard_

A Poudlard, on ne parlait plus que de ça. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie, Voldemort à son chevet. Les Dursley avaient été retrouvé cloués à un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, et Dumbledore était dans le coma. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en outre réussi l'exploit d'éloigner Mme Pomfresh d'un de ses malades, et veillait à ce que les seules potions que l'adolescent avalait étaient faites par Severus, et lui seul. Harry commençait doucement à le trouver agaçant, et le temps long. Blaise et Draco venait souvent le voir et ricanait à chaque fois. Visiblement, non seulement trouvaient-ils le comportement du Lord amusant, mais il lui semblait qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait. D'autant plus que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, prétextant qu'il n'était pas remis. Décidant qu'il avait ras-le-bol, Harry se leva pendant l'une des rares fois où Voldemort n'était pas là, passa sa robe et s'apprêta à sortir au moment où l'aîné rentrait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? gronda-t-il

- J'en ai marre, Tom ! Je suis pas en cristal ! Je vais bien maintenant, merci ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as retenu si longtemps à l'infirmerie. Tu savais très bien que j'étais remis. accusa l'Ange

Son vis-à-vis sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant, parut réfléchir, puis se reprit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Le brun aux yeux verts acquiesça, bien qu'étonné par le ton qu'il avait pris. S'avançant soudainement, le Lord le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Puis, il se recula légèrement et sourit.

- Voilà pourquoi. souffla-t-il

Harry parut un moment étonné.

- Hum. Si c'est pour ça, je peux bien rester encore quelque temps. répondit-il enfin avec un sourire malicieux et en passant les bras autour de son cou

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres. Mais comme précédemment (ndla: ouiii, rappelez-vous, dans la salle d'entraînement :p), quelqu'un cassa la bulle. Dumbledore venait tout juste de se réveiller quand il vit Tom et Harry, enlacés, s'embrasser comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il cru que c'était un effet de son imagination, impression qui disparu bien vite quand il s'aperçut que,

de 1: il s'était fait mal en se pinçant;

de 2: les deux "ennemis" étaient toujours là.

Il s'étouffa dans sa barbe, tentant d'appeler Mme Pomfresh de sa voix cassée et quasi-inexistante.

- Rhaaa... Pom....hrrrr.... Pompom ! couina-t-il misérablement

Mais l'infirmière était partie manger, et ne vit donc pas ses détecteurs indiquer que le directeur s'était réveillé. Mais Tom et Harry, eux, finirent par entendre le râle d'effroi (ndla: non, désolée, pas d'agonie ^^ ). Se séparant, ils regardèrent alentour, et aperçurent le Vieux, les yeux exorbités, tentant visiblement de les maudire jusqu'à la dix millième génération. Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou du Lord, agité de spasme, et essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Voldemort se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter de rire. Totalement indigné par ces réactions, Dumbledore s'agitait comme un poisson piégé dans un filet et essayait de transmettre en télépathie ses imprécations de mort et de milles autres tortures. N'y tenant plus, ils explosèrent de rire.

Les détecteurs d'urgence étant enfin venus la chercher puisqu'il frisait la crise d'apoplexie (ndla : décidément, c'est une habitude, chez lui ^^ ), Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les deux hommes affalés contre le mur, riant comme des déments. Puis, elle vit le directeur tressautant, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? cria-t-elle

- ... Vieux.... réveillé.... vu...... _tête_ ! tenta d'expliquer Harry à travers son rire

- Je n'ai rien compris, Mr Potter.

Inspirant profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme, le brun recommença à parler, intelligiblement cette fois.

- Le Vieux Fou... il s'est réveillé... et il nous a aperçu.... si vous aviez vu sa _tête_ !!

Se remémorant le souvenir, il recommença à se tordre de rire. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

- Mais en quoi le fait de vous apercevoir pourrait le rendre dans cet état ?

- Hrrrrrr... rhaaaaaaa....

Un sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle pouvait facilement concevoir qu'ils aient trouvé ça drôle.

- Oui, Albus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie

- Emb........ ra........ Embra....... ssés !

- Embrassé ? répéta-t-elle

Le vieil homme hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle se tourna vers le Lord et Harry, qui s'étaient déjà carapatés vers la Grande Salle. Ils couraient dans les couloirs et riaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, traumatisant à moitié les élèves qu'ils dépassaient.

- Dinguo s'est réveillé, et il est passé près de la crise cardiaque. annonça joyeusement le cadet en entrant dans la Grande Salle

- Je vais te le renvoyer direct dans le coma, moi, tu vas voir ça ! répliqua Voldemort

- Ah ben non, Tom ! Laisse-m'en un peu, quand même.

L'aîné lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Tut tut tut ! dit Iris. J'ai dit à Bélial qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à mon souffre-douleur personnel, et c'est valable pour vous aussi !

- Mais c'est Bélial, ton souffre-douleur !

- Nan, c'est celui de Lucifer !

- Alleeeezzz, tu feras bien une exception pour moi, non ? fit Harry avec une mine de chiot battu

Le démon se laissa attendrir.

- Mouais, allez, d'accord.

- Merciiiiiiii

- En attendant, je vais t'expliquer un petit truc. _A toi tout seul. _insista Iris en regardant Voldemort.

- OK.

Ils s'en allèrent pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'assoir à la table de Serpentard. Les élèves semblaient plus que surpris. Déjà avec Voldemort.... Puis, maintenant Iris ! Bélial, c'était un démon, non ? Et puisque c'était soi-disant le souffre-douleur de l'Elfe, il y avait matière à supposer qu'elle n'était pas si Elfe que ça...(1)

Iris et Harry était arrivé dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

- En fait... commença-t-elle d'un air gêné -chose qui ne lui arrivait _jamais_.

- Là, je flaire l'embrouille....

- Et bien, tout d'abord, je voulais te dire... te dire que c'était pas prévu que.... que ça aille aussi loin. Je savais qu'il ne te ferait pas du bien, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait avec ces sorts_-là._

Les pupilles d'Harry s'étrécirent et devinrent verticales, à la façon des chats.

- Iris...

- Je te le jure, Harry ! dit-elle précipitament

- Iris...

- heu... oui ?

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense....

- Ben heu... à quoi tu penses ?

- La protection de la maison, Voldemort et tout ça, ce n'était pas _programmé...._

- Ben...

- Morganna... siffla Harry

Le démon déglutit. Harry ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ fâché.

- Ben si...

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé...

- On... on savait qu'il allait essayer de te capturer, alors on a mit une sorte de protection qui faisait que tout le monde, sauf toi, Dumby et Voldemort était repoussé. Si... si Voldemort n'avait pas accepté, j'aurais enlevé la protection, et on serait venu, je te le jure ! Et... et on coupé pour quelque temps ton lien avec moi et tes familiers... sauf Salmiria. Et... et on a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas utiliser ta magie pour te défendre, et que tes capacités physiques soit réduites au maximum sans laisser de séquelles. Sinon... sinon, tu t'en serais sorti facilement... Et puis, on a appelé Voldemort, on lui a expliqué deux-trois trucs, et il est arrivé...

- Qui ça, _on_ ?

- Alira, Fred, Georges, Blaise, Draco, et moi... et tes familiers, même s'ils n'étaient pas très chauds... Et puis, Severus aussi...

- Je vois...

- Tu... tu ne nous en veux pas, hein ?

Les yeux d'Harry lancèrent des éclairs. Il se dirigea vers la porte, murmurant une phrase. Une seule. Mais qui suffit à faire trembler de peur -ou de soulagement, elle ne savait trop- un démon majeur vieux de 7000 ans.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Iris se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ce plan. Même si elle avait réussi : ils étaient ensemble ! Mais les débris de ce "magnifique" plan risquaient fortement de lui retomber sur la tête. Et ça, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Pendant que son _amie_ cogitait sur les dangers des manipulations, Harry traversait d'un pas vif les couloirs qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

- Interdiction formelle de sortir dans le parc jusqu'à ce que je me suis calmé, sous peine de mort violente. Rencontre quelque peu brutale avec un mur du château, par exemple...

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Draco, qui fuyait son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état ?

En se mordant les lèvres et en bafouillant, le blond lui raconta l'histoire. Furieux, le Lord se leva en ayant l'air un peu trop calme pour les personnes présentes... (2)

- Severus. articula-t-il lentement. Draco. Blaise. Alira. Fred. Georges. Dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tout de suite.

Severus, pas suicidaire pour deux sous, se leva, de même que les autres Mangemorts cités. Mais Alira se contenta d'un sourire insolent.

- Et pourquoi ? le provoqua-t-elle

- Obéis ! siffla Voldemort

Elle pâlit. Il avait _vraiment_ l'air fâché, quand même... Puis elle se leva lentement, sans cesser de le regarder, et sortit. Le mage noir s'en alla à son tour.

Après son avertissement, Harry s'approcha du lac. Un vent violent commença à tourner autour de lui. Une fois que ce dernier eu emmagasiné assez de puissance, il se lança à l'assaut du château. Il frappa le mur de toute sa force, et se rassembla autour d'Harry. Des murs d'eau puisés du lac se dressèrent et partirent eux aussi à la conquète des murs. Poudlard trembla sur ses fondations sous la force de l'attaque. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le parc et des éclairs s'abattirent sur les tours, tandis que le vent tentait toujours de renverser le bâtiment. Voyant qu'il ne se fatiguerait pas assez vite, Harry cessa tout. C'est sous le soleil de nouveau brillant, qu'il libéra une vague de magie brute. Elle fonça sur Poudlard et se fracassa contre la résistance formidable du château. Les murs vibrèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ils devinrent argentés, formant un bouclier pour la prochaine attaque.

Les élèves, toujours dans la Grande Salle, sentaient le château trembler sur ses fondations et onduler. Ils prirent peur et les plus jeunes commencèrent à hurler.

Harry recommença pendant quelques minutes, avant de se laisser tomber, épuisé. Il rentra en titubant, et se dirigea vers ses appartements de la Chambre des Secrets. Il trouva les "faux-jetons" comme il les appelait en son fort intérieur assis à la table de chêne. Voldemort, à l'une des extrémités, les foudroyait du regard.

- Bande d'idiots. siffla-t-il. Vous vous permettez de jouer ainsi avec la vie de quelqu'un pour la futile raison de nous mettre ensemble ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par le grain de sable qui vous tient place de cerveau ?!

- C'est pas une raison futile ! protesta Alira. Et puis, de toute façon, on était prêts à intervenir si ça tournait mal !

- Et donc, quand on se fait torturer pendant une demi-heure par des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres, ça ne tourne pas mal ?

- Mais non ! Il est résistant !

- Je ne l'ai retenu que huit jours de plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il est justement quelqu'un de résistant ! Là où un autre serait mort, il n'a passé _que_ deux mois à l'infirmerie, sous soins intensifs. finit-il sur un ton ironique

Tout le monde semblait gêné.

- On pensait pas qu'il irait si loin. murmura Georges

- C'est _Dumbledore_ enfin ! Evidemment qu'il ira loin ! Il l'aurait tué avec joie !

Harry sortit de l'ombre où il s'était caché pour entendre la conversation.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende ! dit-il sèchement à l'adresse de Tom. Je sais le faire moi-même ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire manipuler ! rajouta-t-il pour les autres.

Il alla vers le serpent gardant l'entrée de l'appartement où il vivait. Le Lord se leva.

- Ca va ? fit-il d'un ton inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Dégage de là. Tu m'approche encore à moins d'un mètre, et ça ira mal ! cracha le brun

Voldemort recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il eu un moment l'air blessé, puis son regard devint dur. Il lui sourit méchamment, puis se tourna vers les autres.

- En fait, je suis sincèrement navré. Vous aviez visiblement l'intention de le tuer. Je regrette simplement d'avoir fait échoué une si noble entreprise. persifla-t-il. Sur ce, au revoir !

Il transplana.

- Comment il a pu transplaner ? s'étonna Draco

- Il est le descendant de Serpentard, Malfoy. Donc, il peut transplaner dans la Chambre des Secrets. répliqua Harry

Le blond ouvrit des yeux commes des soucoupes à l'entente de son nom de famille.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, _little angel_. dit doucement Iris

- Mais moi, si ! lâcha Harry, la voix fielleuse. Et de toutes façons, il veut me tuer depuis ma naissance. Qu'il ai pensé ce qu'il a dit ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

- _Angel_... supplia le démon

Harry lui lança un regard méprisant. Il disparu lui aussi, pour réapparaître dans sa chambre du Château des Fondateurs. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il avait été manipulé. Tout ça pour qu'Iris puisse s'amuser un peu. Même Voldemort devait être dans le coup.

# Tu n'as pas entendu la conversation, ou quoi ? Il le leur reprochait !

Elen. Ta gueule. #

C'est vrai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à toujours se mêler de tout ? Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Bon, soit, il n'était pas dans le coup. Il n'empêche qu'il avait dû être bien content. Pouvoir s'amuser avec le Survivant, et pouvoir le rejeter ensuite, quelle joie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! songea le brun avec amertume. Ou bien tout simplement pour la place qu'il occuperait s'il était son compagnon. Bien que peu probable, Voldemort préférait sans aucun doute les Enfers au Paradis. Malheureusement, il avait bien réussit, le salaud. Harry était tombé fou amoureux, et il en était le premier étonné. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Réfrénant son agacement, il se composa un masque souriant.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour p'tit loir ! Alors, tu ne viens même pas nous dire bonjour ? Tu t'enferme directement dans ta chambre ?

Harry leva mes yeux au ciel.

- Je ne savais que j'étais si important que ça à tes yeux. Godric va être jaloux. sourit-il

Ce fut au tour de Salazar de prendre le ciel à témoin de sa stupidité.

- P'tit loir, p'tit loir.... désespérant, tu savais ?

- Oui, je sais ! Je suis né pour te pourir la vie, ne le savais-tu pas ?

- Malheureusement. soupira avec emphase le fondateur

Puis, il remarqua le livre qu'Harry avait dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je lisais, comme tu vois.

L'aîné alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil opposé.

- Harry.... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit le brun, faussement étonné

- Ton livre est à l'envers.

Remarquant également que le livre n'était pas dans le bon sens, Harry le referma, laissa tomber son masque et s'avachit encore plus dans le divan.

- Rien, ça va aller.

- Je te connais, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien ! Ca ira.

Salazar lui lança un regard septique.

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai... soupira l'homme. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insisterai pas. Tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin de nous, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête, et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Le fondateur sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Merlin. Je suis foutu. gémit-il

- Je pourais peut-être t'aider pour te pousser dans les bras de la Mort. Ca me ferait des vacances, et toi, ça t'éviterait d'_être foutu_, comme tu le dit si bien. lança un voix chargée de haine derrière son dos

Harry se leva d'un bond et regarda le propriétaire de la voix d'un air haineux.

- Dégage, Voldy, tu polue l'air !

Les yeux du Lord flamboyèrent.

- Eh bien, va respirer ailleurs, alors ! dit-il sèchement

- C'est _ma_ chambre. Et puis, quand on est poli, on évite d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux. répliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre pile du brun.

# Allezzz, maintenant, tu t'approche encore plus, et tu l'embrasse... susurra une petite voix à l'oreille du mage noir. #

# Il réagit comme ça parce que c'est la seule défense qu'il connait... Embrasse-le ! en susurra une autre à l'oreille d'Harry #

- LA FEEEEERME !!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écrièrent les hommes en même temps

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Toi aussi, elle t'emmerde ? s'exclamèrent-ils au ensemble

Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et regarda à nouveau le visiteur avec des yeux froids comme la glace.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Le Lord hésita un moment à répondre "toi", mais il dit plutôt:

- Faire de ta vie un Enfer ! ricana-t-il

Oui, bien mieux pour quelqu'un comme lui, songea-t-il. Il disparu.

Harry prit rageusement un superbe vase posé sur un meuble et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Il se brisa en mille morceaux, se fracassant contre le mur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Manoir Voldemort, un peu plus tard......_

La salle de réunion ressemblait à un gigantesque tas de ruines. Deux Mangemorts qui avaient eu l'imbécilité de contrarier le mage noir alors qu'il était visiblement _très énervé_ - c'est l'euphémisme du siècle - gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. Le Lord, lui, était assis sur son trône - miraculeusement sauvé de sa furie - et regardait fixement le mur opposé, comme s'il pouvait y trouver la réponse à son problème. Problème de taille, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un certain brun aux yeux verts. Son armée, rassemblée pour ce qui aurait dû être une réunion en vue d'une grande bataille, se tenait prudemment dans tous les recoins possibles, tentant tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue. Cependant, Lucius, ayant probablement eu la soudaine ambition de mourir jeune, osa s'approcher de son maître.

- Monseigneur ? Je vous prie de m'excusez, Monseigneur, mais...

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers lui, indéchiffrables. Le blond déglutit.

- Heu... Puis-je... puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous ... vous avez enfermé mon fils ?

- Non ! _Endolorisssss_ !

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A Poudlard....._

Dumbledore s'étant miraculeusement remis de son coma, il avait repris sa place de directeur _bienveillant_ et_ gentil tout plein_. Mais étrangement, presque tout le monde le regardait avec un air bizarre. Voldemort était venu à Poudlard, ne l'avait pas détruit, et avait même _veillé _sur _Harry Potter. _Seuls Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Fred et Georges Weasley, de même que le professeur Snape semblaient s'être évanouis dans la nature. Le bruit courait que le mage noir les avait emprisonnés. Iris et Alira, elles, semblaient très gênées. Quand Harry était revenu dans la Grande Salle, elles s'étaient à nouveau précipitées pour lui faire des excuses, publiques cette fois. Il les avait proprement ignorées, se contentant de leur lancer un regard méprisant.

Pendant le week-end, Harry était invité à Malfoy's Manor, pour voir la petite Talia. Elle était née pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie, le 7 janvier. Quand à Voldemort, il n'en avait plus de nouvelles, et c'était tant mieux, se disait-il en tentant d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui disait d'aller le voir immédiatement. Petite voix nommée Elen, évidemment.

C'est fou ce que c'est chiant, une conscience, maugréa Harry en mangeant un morceau d'agneau.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Salon de Malfoy's Manor...._

Harry était en extase devant le berceau, où reposait la magnifique petite fille. Contrairement à son frère, qui avait tout hérité du côté paternel, Talia était le portrait craché de sa mère.

Quand Harry la prit dans ses bras, elle s'éveilla et se mit en gazouiller en tentant d'attraper les longues mèches noires qui pendaient devant le visage de l'Ange. Lequel se mit à rire. Il retrouvait, l'espace d'un instant, sa joie de vivre. Il tenait entre ses bras ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un enfant. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait aucune importance. En admiration devant la bouille innocente du bébé, il riait aux éclats, faisant voler ses cheveux devant son visage, pendant que Talia s'esquintait à attraper lesdits cheveux. Elle poussait des cris de frustrations qui avaient pour seul résultat de faire voler les mèches encore plus loin de ses petits poings.

- On rit beaucoup par ici, dirait-on. fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

- Beaucoup, oui ! sourit Harry en se retournant

Grand, les cheveux blond foncés lui arrivant aux épaules et de grands yeux marrons rieurs, Azéchiel(3) était le seul démon, avec Léviathan, à avoir obtenu des Sept Noirs une autorisation de sortie des Enfers à vie. Autrement dit, il pouvait sortir des Enfers comme bon lui semblait pour l'éternité. C'était l'un des plus puissants démon du Sixième Cercle, et Harry l'adorait.

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ici précisément ?

- Pour te voir. 'Parait que t'as réussi l'impossible. On ne parle que de ça, aux Enfers. Au Paradis aussi j'pense, mais je suis pas sûr.

- L'impossible ?

- Avoir envoyé Morganna sur les roses après qu'elle t'ait fait des excuses publiques !

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.

- Ce qu'elle m'a fait était vraiment dégueu, et j'ai pas apprécié. C'est tout. Et non, je ne veux PAS en parler. fit-il en répondant à la question muette du démon

- Bon, bon, te fâche pas, _angel_.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier, dont Azéchiel sembla beaucoup s'amuser.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas beaucoup, tu sais ?

L'Ange renifla dédaigneusement et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Un éclat de rire retentit, ce qui acheva de le mettre en rogne.

- Tu boudes.

- Oui.

- Pôv'e pitit.

- Mais ta gueule, Az !

- Fâché ?

- Oui ! Fout-moi la paix.

- Allons, allons, je suis sûr que tu ne l'es pas ! D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas me résister. ajouta le démon avec un faux regard larmoyant qu'Harry ne vit pas.

Il se dirigea vers le berceau, reposa l'enfant, et se retourna vers Azéchiel. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il lui sauta dessus, les renversant tout deux sur le tapis.

- Hélas non... fit-il, les yeux brillant de fausses larmes, et l'air très déçu.

L'incube éclata de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit, _little angel_, je te l'avais dit.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est chiant.

- Mais c'est pour ça que je le fait !

- Pfff... Désespérant.

Azéchiel rit à nouveau, inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le ventre du brun.

- Je sais. fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Au fait, en parlant de ça...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si c'est encore pour me dire que ton lit est tout froid et que tu es bien seul, pauvre petit chou que tu es, ce n'est pas vraiment le même sujet !

- Mince alors ! Tu m'as percé à jour !

Harry haussa un sourcil, ce à quoi Azéchiel répondit par un sourire encore plus grand.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si ça t'intéresse...

- Très peu pour moi, je tiens à mon âme ! D'ailleurs, ça doit être ennuyeux pour se trouver un compagnon, non ?

Au moment où le démon allait répondre ce qu'il répondait d'habitude lorsqu'il jouait à ce petit jeu de séduction ("Je ne brûle pas l'âme de mon compagnon, crétin ! Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit: si ça t'intéresse..."), Voldemort, qui avait assisté à la scène, sortit tel un boulet de canon de son recoin, et flanqua une droite magistrale à l'incube. Abasourdis, Harry et Azéchiel se relevèrent, l'un fixant stupidement le Lord, l'autre se tenant la mâchoire, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'es attaqué, humain ! siffla le démon

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu ne le touche pas, tu peux comprendre ça, pauvre cloche ? cracha l'homme, les yeux incandescents

Alors qu'Azéchiel allait attaquer le mage noir, une main se posa sur son bras. L'air assez dépassé par la situation, mais aussi un peu amusé, Harry murmura:

- C'est un jeu, Tom. Rien de plus qu'un jeu entre nous.

- Si c'est ça ta définition du jeu, tu es encore plus dépravé que je ne le pensais !

- Az et moi ne nous aimons pas, et n'avons pas la moindre intention d'aller "réchauffer" le lit de l'autre. rectifia Harry. C'est un simple jeu de séduction.

La colère du démon était totalement retombée. Il arborait même un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles lorsqu'il vit que Voldemort s'était immédiatement détendu à la fin de l'explication du brun.

- Jaloux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse

Il se récolta un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-by-Lord-Voldemort-the-seigneur-des-ténèbres, et ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

- Vous savez, des comme ça, j'en reçois souvent de c'ui-là. sourit-t-il, alors que "c'ui-là" lui lançait le même regard noir.

Un silence lourd règna un moment sur la pièce, puis Azéchiel reprit:

- Bon, j'vais vous laisser entre amoureux. lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Il disparu dans une gerbe de flammes, juste à temps pour entendre le "crétin congénital!" hurlé par Harry. Celui-ci et Voldemort se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon.

- Pourquoi t'es intervenu ? demanda le brun d'un air agressif

Le mage noir rougit. La chose était tellement incongrue qu'Harry le fixa l'air encore plus stupidement qu'auparavent.

- Et arrête de me regarder avec cet air d'ahuri ! J'ai l'impression d'être en face de Goyle !

L'insulte fit mouche, et l'Ange se renfrogna.

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'intervenir comme ça ? D'écouter mes conversations ? Et par Merlin, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND A ROUGIR COMME CA ? hurla-t-il en voyant le rouge du visage de Voldemort devenir de plus en plus écarlate.

Le Lord détourna la tête. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir, mais Harry le retint.

- Non. Pas tant que tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

Voldemort se mordit les lèvres.

- Je...

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, avec l'air de vouloir être n'importe où, mais _surtout_ pas ici, par pitié.

- Je... recommença-t-il

- Je, je ! C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? s'impatienta Harry

- Si ... si j'écoutais ta conversation, c'est parce que je suis tombé sur vous par hasard, et que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu parlais ainsi avec un démon... Et... et si je suis intervenu, c'est parce que je ne supportais qu'il te touche, c'est tout ! finit-il avec une voix étrangement aiguë, dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

- Que je parle avec un démon ? Mais... tu.. tu ne sais pas ? fit Harry, les yeux ronds

- Sais pas quoi ?

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était vrai. Peu de personne, en définitive, était au courant de sa condition d'Ange de Lumière. C'était l'un des points qu'il n'avait pas encore dévoilé à la presse. Il allait d'abord laisser mijoter l'information que Draco avait laissé échapper avant son emprisonnement. Le fait qu'il était un Archange. Cela avait fait les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines. Et même maintenant, ce n'était pas encore tassé. Les trois amis comptaient dévoiler une autre informations - ils ne savaient pas encore laquelle - dans quelques jours. Harry avait pardonné à tous les autres, préférant rejeter la faute sur Iris et ses talents de manipulatrice.

Il lui raconta donc tout qui c'était passé depuis maintenant un an et demi. Quand il eu fini son monologue, Voldemort le regardait bizarrement.

- Je... il s'interrompit

- Encore ! Décidément, tu aime ce mot ! dit sarcastiquement Harry

Le Lord se renfrogna.

- Et chez toi, c'est une seconde nature, de se moquer des gens ! marmona-t-il

Harry émit un petit rire.

-C'est _toi_ qui me dit ça ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole !

- Oh, ça va, c'est bon !

- Donc, voilà pourquoi je parlais avec un démon... Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à l'une de mes questions, et j'en ai même une autre...

- Quelles questions ?

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Et l'autre, c'est pourquoi tu ne supporte pas qu'il me touche ?

Voldemort piqua un fard phénoménal. Harry soupira.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger ! fit-il, irrité

Tom eu un vague sourire, qui se fit très vite prédateur.

- Dommage... Parce que moi, je mangerais bien du Potter....

Le cadet lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Libère-les, et on verra peut-être....

- Libérer qui ?

- Tu sais très bien qui !

- Ils ont failli te tuer !

- Tom... soupira Harry. Je pense plus que c'est dû aux talents de manipulatrice d'Iris. De toutes façons, ce sont mes affaires. J'ai juré de me venger, et je voudrais me venger seul.

Le Lord darda sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. Il haussa finalement les épaules, et claqua des doigts.

- C'est fait.

- Merci

- Bien, maintenant, j'ai faim...

- Et bien compte-là dessus, et bois de l'eau claire !

- Mais...

- Déjà, j'avais dit peut-être. Ensuite, faire mumuse pendant quelques temps, pour ensuite me laisser tomber, et ben, tu vas te faire foutre ! dit Harry en haussant le ton

- Bon sang ! C'est si dur que ça d'accepter le fait que _JE T'AIME_ ?

- Oui ! cria Harry. Oui, c'est difficile !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais aimé ! JAMAIS ! Et parce que tu es MON PIRE ENNEMI !

Les cris s'entendaient dans tout le manoir. Les elfes de maisons, effrayés, se cachèrent dans la cuisine, tremblants. Bien heureusement, Lucius et Narcissa venait de partir. Seule restait la petite Talia, qui avait été confiée aux bon soins d'Harry, et qui pleurait à présent à cause du bruit.

Voldemort recula aussi sûrement que si l'Ange l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Harry se détourna de lui, et alla prendre la dernière Malfoy dans ses bras, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Ton pire ennemi ? murmura Tom d'une voix étranglée

Harry éclata d'un rire sec.

- Evidemment ! Comment voudrais-tu que je te considère ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Ce... ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute...

- Bien entendu. ironisa le Survivant

- Tu dois me croire ! insista le Lord

Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Voldemort recula jusqu'au mur et glissa à terre. Un long moment passa.

Le brun tournait toujours le dos à son aîné, refusant de le voir. Il ne voulait pas se tourner, de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voie ses larmes. Il était difficile pour lui de refuser l'invitation de celui-ci. Mais n'était-il pas un monstre ? Même si le Lord était sincère, il finirait par se rendre compte de ce qu'Harry était, ou mourrait, comme tous ceux qui restaient trop près de lui. Ses parents, Cédric, tous ces gens victimes de la folie d'un vieux con qu'il n'avaient pas pu sauver... Sa faute... Il émit un sanglot plus audible qu'auparavant. Aussitôt, Voldemort releva la tête. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Rien ! murmura l'Ange en détournant les yeux

Le Lord lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder.

- Harry... souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je te dis !

- C'est ça, il n'y a rien du tout, tu pleures comme une madeleine juste parce que tu en as envie, et tout va très bien, madame la Marquise ! Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ?

Harry baissa la tête, et pleura de plus belle, s'accrocha à la chemise du Lord comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur le jeune brun et l'Ange se laissa bercer un moment par l'étreinte protectrice.

- ... Monstre.... sanglota-t-il

Voldemort se raidit. Si Harry pensait que le Lord était un monstre...

- Suis un monstre... tous... morts... ma faute...

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme âneries, encore ? soupira Tom, de soulagement et d'inquiétude

- Je suis un monstre ! fit Harry un peu plus fort

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Mes parents... Cédric... tout le monde... morts ! Ma faute...

- Ta faute ? Celle de Dumby, tu veux dire !

- Non... non... ma faute... si j'étais pas là... ma faute... pas pu les sauver...

- Tu n'avais qu'un an, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver tes parents. Cédric non plus... Et tous ces gens, c'est à cause de Dumbledore qu'ils sont morts. Il y en a plein qui meurent chaque jours. Comment veux-tu tous les sauver ? C'est impossible !

- Mais si j'étais pas là...

- si tu n'étais pas là, le Vieux Fou aurait choisi un autre souffre-douleur, et il y aurait quand même eu tout ces morts !

- Suis un monstre... monstre... anormal...

- Ca, je t'interdit de dire, tu comprends ? Je te l'interdit ! Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ?

Harry se ratatina. Le Lord tremblait de fureur.

- Dursley...

- Et tu crois ce qu'ont dit ces pâles excuses d'être humains ?

- Mais...

- Non ! Ce sont eux, les anormaux, les monstres !

La magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres tournoyait autour de lui, allumant un gigantesque brasier dans la pièce. Harry se colla encore plus à lui, pour éviter d'être brûlé. Il entendit des pleurs.

- Talia ! s'exclama-t-il

Aussitôt, le Lord se calma, et éteingnit les flammes. Harry vérifia que l'enfant allait bien. Deux bras encerclèrent à nouveau sa taille.

- Pourquoi tu me rejetes ? souffla une voix à son oreille

Harry se lova contre son torse.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas m'aimer. murmura-t-il

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je sais pas... Je suis perdu... Tout va trop vite, ces temps-ci...

Voldemort l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Laisse-moi essayer, alors.

Harry se tourna et le regarda un moment. Il baissa les yeux, serra plus le mage noir contre lui et disparu dans une volute de fumée au moment même où Draco entrait dans la pièce. Ils apparurent dans un appartement de la Chambre des Secrets, où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_A suivre....._

* * *

(1) mais c'est qu'ils sont intelligents, les petits... ^^

(2) ça s'appelle le calme avant la tempête, et en général, la tempête, elle est à pas piquer des hannetons

(3) prononcer Azékièl

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	29. Chapter 28

**ss** blabla** ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 28**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard_

Les « disparus » étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis une semaine. Severus Snape tyranisait plus que jamais les Gryffondors, Draco Malfoy se promenait à nouveau dans les couloirs, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire horrible qui faisait fuir les première année terrorisés lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le prenait pour un p'tit ange (ndla: au sens figuré, bien sûr :p), et Blaise Zabini était égal à lui-même. Quand à Fred et Georges Weasley, ils faisaient conneries sur conneries, comme pour ratrapper le temps où ils n'avaient pas pu en faire.

Aucun n'acceptait de parler de ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui les avait appelés d'un air si furieux, où ils étaient pendant tout ce temps, etc... Quiconque les interrogeait était aussitôt envoyé à l'infirmerie pour cause de blessures graves ou de dépression aiguë suite à une humiliation totale. Même Flitwick avait failli se retrouver _ad patres_ en une seconde deux dixièmes, temps qu'il avait fallu au professeur Snape pour dégainer sa baguette et prononcer le sort de mort. Il s'était simplement risqué à demander, le plus gentiment du monde et sans aucune arrière pensée, ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre le Lord si en colère. Severus n'avait guère apprécié. Heureusement, les réflexes du petit professeur lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Le directeur s'était présentement levé pour faire un discours.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais demander aux personnes qui ont disparu il y a quelques temps d'arrêter de tenter de tuer leurs camarades. _N'est-ce pas, Severus ? _

Ledit Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier. Quelques élèves ricanèrent.

- Ensuite, je voudrais vous dire que je suis très déçu de votre comportement à tous. Pas un n'a tenté de mettre Voldemort hors de cette école ! Alors qu'il a attaqué Harry Potter, a tué la seule famille qui lui restait, et m'a envoyé dans le coma !

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait une erreur, monsieur... Erreur involontaire, j'en suis sûr ! fit une voix sarcastique, venant des portes de la Salle.

Harry se tenait nonchalemment contre le chambranle, et souriait d'un air ironique.

- Et quelle est cette erreur, Harry ?

- C'est effectivement Voldy...

- Hem !

Ledit Voldy, qui s'était adossé contre l'autre montant, venait de signaler sa présence par un toussotement qui signifiait clairement que le brun devait faire attention à ses paroles. Il darda sur son amant un regard de fausse colère, auquel Harry répondit par un sourire angélique.

- Je disais donc qu'il est vrai que Vold_emort_ a tué la seule « famille » qui me restait, du moins si l'on peut appeler ça une famille... C'est également vrai qu'il vous a envoyé dans le coma... Cependant, vous oubliez que c'est _vous_ qui m'avez attaqué...

Le visage empourpré du directeur valait son pesant d'or. Il était totalement furieux.

- Comment oses-tu...

- Comme j'ose ? Mais c'est très simple, cher directeur. Je parle. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? fit-il d'un air joyeux

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, son voix était devenue froide et coupante comme la glace et ses yeux reflétait une immense colère.

- Pendant une demi-heure, des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres... Et je suis certain que _même_ Iris n'oserais_ pas_ utiliser la plupart sur ses prisonniers. Certain, vous m'entendez ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? fit le directeur, se tournant vers l'Elfe

Elle sourit de toute ses dents, et se leva. Elle changea d'apparence.

- Morganna, Ange des Ténèbres et démon du Septième Cercle, pour vous torturer, Albus. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ?

Dumbledore pâlit tellement qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fromage blanc. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Dites-moi, Vieux Fou, l'Angelo... ce n'est pas interdit par la loi ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse

Comme l'homme ne répondait rien, il se tourna vers Severus.

- Explique donc à ces chers élèves ce qu'est l'Angelo, Severus...

- C'est... une potion permettant de savoir si l'on est un Ange ou non. Elle est très compliquée. La moindre erreur, la moindre, provoque la mort immédiate de quiconque la boit. Si une personne en prend, et qu'elle n'est ni l'Ange de Lumière, ni celui des Ténèbres, elle peut tomber dans le coma.

- Et vous, Dumbledore, avait préparé cette potion, alors que vous n'êtes que doué en potion...

- Je ne suis _que_ doué ? interrompit Dumbledore. Mais justement, je _suis_ doué ! C'est pour ça que j'ai réussit !

- Il faut être plus que doué pour la réussir, Albus. fit gravement Severus. Il faut être absolument exceptionnel.

- J'ai fait très attention à toute nourriture jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que vos réserves étaient épuisées. dit Draco. Je ne tenais pas à tomber dans le coma !

- Tu es l'Ange ! hurla le Vieux, le visage tordu en un rictus effrayant. Tu es l'Ange ! Je le sais ! Je t'ai vu !!! Même si tu fais croire que tu n'es qu'Archange ! JE LE SAIS !!!!!!!!

- Non, Dumby. Mon Opposé n'est pas Draco. répondit tranquillement Morganna

Le blond se leva, et retrouva son apparence. Puis, Blaise se leva à son tour, et se transforma un démon.

- Deux du Triumvirat Malis... fit lentement le directeur, les yeux exorbités.

Granger étouffa une exclamation.

- Où est l'Ange ??????? rugit-il. Avec la prophétie, je peux le faire plonger ! L'enfermer ! Lui prendre ses pouvoirs !!!!!!!!

- Comme vous avez voulu faire avec Adriano ? demanda innocemment Harry

- OUI !!

Dumbledore, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié.

- Non, je... je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je... Tu savais ?

- Bien sûr. Il est arrivé à Poudlard. On est tombé sur lui.

- Buenos dias, señor, ricanèrent Blaise et Draco

- Depuis ce jour-là ?

- Bravo ! Quelle perspicacité, vraiment, ironisa le brun

- Quant à la prophétie, vous pouvez aller vous brosser pour qu'on réussisse à l'enfermer avec ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- _Prend garde à l'Ange de Lumière... quand Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies... les quatre Seigneurs seront contre toi... les Opposés seront plus forts, plus puissants... quand Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies... prend garde à l'Ange de Lumière..._ récita Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compromettant là-dedans ?

- Comment la connais-tu ?

Harry souria de plus belle.

- Savez-vous ce qu'elle veut dire, au moins ?

- Oui, que l'Ange de Lumière est du côté de Voldemort !

- Non, qu'il est contre vous, nuance. Ensuite, savez-vous quand ?

- C'est dit dedans ! Quand Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies.

- Votre intelligence m'éblouit, ricana Harry. Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Qu'il n'y aura plus de Blanc ou de Noir, puisqu'ils seront réunis. Il faut donc tuer l'Ange pour l'éviter !

- Ah ! Tu vois, Tom ? Je savais bien qu'il avait rien pigé !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, moi.

- Pas grave. J'ai raison quand même !

Voldemort leva les yeux aux ciel. Harry retourna la tête vers le directeur.

- Ca veut dire, pauvre cloche, que Ténèbres et Lumières s'allieront, non qu'ils fusionneront.

Il reprit sa véritable apparence si vite que tous crurent pendant une seconde qu'ils avaient rêvé.

- TOI ?????????

- Moi, fit Harry avec un sourire carnassier

- Vous savez qu'avec tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est _vous_ qu'on pourait enfermer à Azkaban ? dit Voldemort

- Ta gueule ! Si tu t'étais laissé manipuler, tout aurait été plus simple !!!!!!

- J'en conviens, fit le mage noir avec un sourire amusé. Mais j'ai bien peur d'être contre... La manipulation, c'est bien, mais quand on en fait l'objet, ça l'est moins.

Harry coula un regard entendu vers Iris, qui lui fit un sourire honteux. Soudain, des créatures rugirent dehors.

- Ça ressemble aux... commença Alira en fronçant les sourcils

- Cris d'ùans !!!!!! s'exclamèrent en choeur cinq personnes

Harry, Blaise, Draco, Iris et Alira se précipitèrent dehors, passant en ouragan devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- On peux m'expliquer ? demanda Voldemort, l'air assez surpris

- En fait, ils ont fait gagner mille deux cents points à Serpentard en combattant ces monstres. Visiblement, ils étaient très déçu par le fait que les créatures ne semblaient pas revenir, dit McGonagall

- Hermione dit qu'ils ont aussi fait gagner trois cents point à Gryffondor ! dit Weasley. Elle dit aussi qu'heureusement, Alira est là pour réhausser le niveau de ce groupe de serpents visqueux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la jeune fille. A ses pieds, Nagini se dressa et siffla, visiblement mécontente. Le mage noir lui caressa la tête, et elle se calma.

- Hermione Granger... cracha Voldemort.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, un concert de sifflements s'éleva derrière lui, et deux énormes serpents glissèrent du cou de leur maître, se dirigeant vers la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Nagini hésita un instant, puis s'en alla avec les autres, cédant à l'enthousiasme des Fourchelangs.

Tom se tourna.

Les cinq élèves étaient de retour.

- Déjà fini ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil

- Nonon. Ils sont nombreux et prédisent notre mort, en réparation de la défaite ô combien humiliante qu'ils ont subit... fit Iris sur un ton théâtral

- En fait, comme on est pas des radins, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait bien partager. Y'a quelqu'un qui est intéressé ? demanda Harry, tout sourire

- Je suis partant, annonça le mage noir

- D'autres volontaires ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Y'a _personne _d'autre, fit Iris, sur un ton féroce

- D'ailleurs, c'est très bien comme ça ! Y'en aura plus pour nous ! renchérit Blaise

Ils tournèrent les talons, et s'en allèrent, vite suivi par Voldemort, sous les yeux abasourdis de toute la salle. Tous leurs familiers, eux, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Granger était terrifiée. Déjà, les serpents, c'était beaucoup, mais alors avec les autres animaux... Elle s'enfuit en un hurlement qui aurait été strident s'il n'avait été muet, à la grande joie de Coru, d'Ilmanach, d'Irkan et de Salmiria, qui se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les créatures étaient bien septante, cette fois. Elles les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

# - Maudite engeance ! siffla l'une d'elle. Vous regretterez la mort de nos frères !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. fit Harry d'un ton moqueur

- Leur mort nous ont appris beaucoup de choses ! acquiesta Draco

- Comme par exemple, que l'ùan brûlé, c'est pas bon ! renchérit Blaise

- Et nous ont fait gagner énormément de points ! Serpentard gagnera la coupe ! #

Avec un rugissement de rage, celle qui semblait être le chef se jeta sur les élèves. Une vague de magie la cueillit en plein saut et l'envoya s'écraser dans le lac. Elle fut vite prise en chasse par le calmar géant, qui gagna haut la main. Il agita un tentacule, comme pour en redemander.

Mais les cinq s'était déjà jeté dans la bataille, et ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Voldemort, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, en mit cinq dans le lac et commença à massacrer les autres en sifflotant joyeusement.

_Deux heures plus tard...._

Un joli petit tas de créatures gisaient à présent dans le parc. La moitié avait fini dans le lac, dont les eaux jaunissaient du sang des ùans. Les carcasses avaient été avalées par le calmar géant. Ils rentrèrent au château se laver et revinrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle.

- Nous revoilou, lança Harry, tout sourire

- Vous avez massacré ces pauvres bêtes ? fit Dumbledore, l'air sévère

- Pauvres bêtes ? On parle bien des mêmes ? s'étonna Alira

- Bien sûr.

- Ben... Ouais... On les a joliment trucidés... déclara Blaise

Avant que le directeur ne pût répondre, un hurlement de terreur résonna dans le château. C'était un son produit par un sort qui permettait aux muets d'appeller à l'aide.

- C'était quoi, ça ? sursauta Weasley

- A mon humble avis... commença Voldemort

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Draco

- Tu veux dire, je pense à ce que je pense que tu penses ? répondit Blaise

- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord... fit Harry

- Exactement ! dit Alira

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama Severus

- C'est le cri d'un castor intello gryfondorien terrorisé, cela me semble évident, expliqua Iris d'un air que l'on réserve habituellement aux jeunes enfants qui ne comprennent pas un principe simple

- Parfaitement, fit Harry. Très rare, ça, le castor intello gryfondorien. Il n'en existe qu'un, à ma connaissance.

- Oui, plus connu sous le nom d'Hermionus Grangerus, continua Draco

Weasley fit un bond de quatre mètres et, avec un cri de rage ressemblant plus à un glapissement bizarre, il se rua au secours de son Hermionette adorée.

- Ben ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ? demanda Blaise, les sourcils levés

- Je suppose que, brave Belette qu'il est, il se précipite à l'aide de Castor.

- Et si on allait voir ? proposa Fred

- Excellente idée, frérot !

Les sept élèves, accompagnés de Voldemort tournèrent donc les talons et se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Là, ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix pendant un moment. Passé cet instant, ils explosèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble.

Poursuivie par les prédateurs, Granger s'était enfuie et avait réussi à courir plus vite qu'eux pendant un moment en leur lançant des sorts qui les ralentissaient et en passant par des passages secrets qu'ils étaient incapables d'activer, ce qui les obligeait à retrouver sa trace autrement. Mais elle avait fini par se faire rattraper, fatiguée, et dans un coin sans passage.

En courant sans regarder où elle allait pour lancer ses sorts, elle avait fini par se prendre un mur. A moitié sonnée, elle avait décidé de monter sur une torchère pour échapper aux quatres animaux. La torche s'était malheureusement embrasée, ce qui l'avait poussée à déclancher le hurlement que tout le monde avait entendu. A cheval sur le brandon enflammé, le visage déformé par la terreur, elle regardait la panthère, le léopard et les deux loups en glapissant silencieusement. Les prédateurs, eux, s'étaient assis et regardaient de temps en temps la progression du feu d'un air amusé. Quand à Weasley, il sautillait près de la torche pour essayer de l'éteindre, sa baguette étant entre les dents d'Ilmanach qui la mâchonnait pensivement. Il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin -- encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Finalement, Granger dut abandonner et se laisser tomber à terre si elle ne voulait finir brûlée vive. Irkan, Coru, Salmiria et Ilmanach se mirent aussitôt debout et lui sautèrent dessus. Weasley poussa un couinement terrifié - il faisait vraiment des bruits bizarres, parfois. Il sauta sur l'un des loups qui fit volte-face et lui bondit dessus, ses crocs à deux millimètres de la gorge du rouquin paralysé de terreur.

- Salmiria, ça suffit, je pense. Son coeur risque de ne plus le supporter. Tu recommenceras à jouer avec elle une autre fois, fit Harry, réussissant à reprendre le contrôle de soi-même

- Oui, Irkan, Ilmanach, vous jouerez une autre fois, reprit Iris

- Même chose pour toi, Coru. dit Alira

Les animaux lâchèrent leur proie à contrecoeur. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

- Vous inquiétez pas, les deux, les parties de chasses au castor et à la belette, ça ne fait que commencer, fit Fred

- Parfaitement, renchérit Georges. J'crois même que j'vais y participer !

Tous les autres acquiestèrent. Voldemort regarda les deux élèves et ricana :

- Pauvres petits... Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place... fit-il avec un sourire sadique

Weasley et Granger déglutirent en choeur. Un sourire narquois - et peut-être un peu sadique... - étira les lèvres de huit personnes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Chambre des Secrets......_

Harry se pencha vers Voldemort et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Ils regardaient Iris et Severus qui semblaient bien s'amuser dans un petit jeu de séduction. _Trop_ bien, même.

- Mais pas question de refaire leur stupide truc de « la princesse en détresse » qu'ils nous ont servi ! murmura Tom

- Evidemment ! Je pensais à une autre méthode... Tu vois, le genre : on les enferme dans un appart' pendant quelques temps ?

- Je vois, oui, fit Voldemort. Quand ça pourait se faire ?

- Et bien, il y a les vacances de Pâques qui arrivent dans deux jours... ce serait le moment. Comme ça, ils y restent deux semaines entières.

- Excellente idée ! Il faut aller le préparer maintenant... J'en connais un qui se situe dans un étage où plus personne ne va. Dans l'aile Est.

- Allons-y, alors, dit Harry

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cachoteries, vous deux ? intervient Alira

- Rien du tout !

- Allons, allons, _angel_, tu peux bien nous le dire ? fit Iris, interrompant son petit jeu

- Certainement pas si tu m'appelles comme ça, grimaça Harry

- Vous nous excuserez, on doit y aller, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant

Harry et lui quittèrent précipitament le pièce sous les yeux soupçonneux d'Iris et de Severus.

- Ces deux-là, ils traficotent quelque chose !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Aile Est, dans un appartement abandonné....._

L'endroit était empli de poussière et la plupart des meubles étaient à remplacer, mais il semblait parfait pour ce que projetaient Tom et Harry. D'un coup de baguette, ce dernier enleva toute la saleté, tandis que Voldemort amménageait correctement l'espace. Dans la chambre, il y avait un magnifique lit à baldaquin king size d'une couleur vert sombre. Le reste de la pièce était en vert émeraude ou argent.

- Il va falloir mettre certains sorts pour les empêcher de diviser le lit en deux parties, ou en faire apparaître un autre, déclara Tom

- Oui, et en mettre aussi dans les autres pièces, pour éviter qu'il n'y en ait un qui ait la brillante idée de le faire léviter jusqu'ici ou je ne sais quoi.

- Et les empêcher de dormir dans le canapé !

Avec un sourire complice, les deux entremetteurs s'acquitèrent de leurs tâches.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'on ne les vit guère. Lorsque, par hasard, ils descendaient de leur perchoir, ils étaient toujours plongés dans une conversation à voix basse, d'où ne sortait que quelques mots sur divers sorts dont personne ne comprenait l'utilité, quand quelqu'un parvenait à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, le premier jour des vacances, Voldemort et Harry vinrent trouver Iris et Severus, chacun s'occupant de l'un.

- Iris ? Tu viens une minute ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux te montrer ce qu'on a préparé, Tom et moi.

- Votre nouveau nid douillet pour vos ébats ? fit-elle moqueuse

Le brun rougit un instant, puis rassembla toute sa maturité et lui tira la langue.

- Non ! Viens, tu verras.

Elle le suivit, sans se douter de rien.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait amené Severus dans l'appartement et lui faisait visiter. Lorsque les deux Anges y arrivèrent, qu'Harry claqua la porte derrière Iris et que Voldemort s'évapora dans les airs, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été piégés.

- HARRY !!!!!!!!! Tu vas me le payer, sale petit salopard !

- A ton service, fit une voix moqueuse, résonant dans la pièce

Le Mangemort, lui, s'était déjà écroulé dans un canapé, en poussant un soupir tragique à faire pleurer les pierres. Pendant que le démon s'acharnait sur la porte et lançait tous les sorts possibles sur les murs et autres pour tenter de sortir, lui maudissait simplement la lignée des Potter et toute son engeance.

- Tu pourais m'aider, au moins ! cria Iris

- Et à quoi bon ? Si Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont décidés que nous n'en sortirions pas, on ne risque pas de sortir ! rétorqua le maître des potions

- Regardez-moi le défaitiste !

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, je suis réaliste. Mon maître connaît ma force, nous pouvons être sûr qu'il a placé tous les bons sorts pour que je ne puisse pas sortir. Harry connaît la tienne, et nous pouvons aussi être sûr qu'il aura placé les sorts pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir non plus. Nous sommes coincés.

- Ils devront forcément nous libérer à la rentrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est dans deux semaines, rappela-t-il

- Je sais ! fit-elle d'un ton désespéré

Un long silence succéda à ces paroles. Finalement, Severus se leva.

- Je vais arranger la chambre, dit-il. Ils n'ont placé qu'un lit.

Il alla donc dans la pièce verte.

- _Divisio_

Rien ne bougea.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça. _Reducto_

Le lit rapetissa.

- _Apparitio_

Le second lit ne se matérialisa pas. Severus essaya encore plusieurs sorts, avant de se rendre compte que, peu importe la taille, ils n'auraient qu'un et un seul lit. Une floppée de jurons franchit ses lèvres. Iris passa sa tête par la porte.

- Depuis quand tu jures comme ça, toi ?

- Depuis que ces **_-censuré-_** d'amants ont décidés que nous ne pourons pas dormir dans des lits séparés.

- Quoi ?

- Le lit résiste à toutes mes tentatives de le diviser en deux, et je ne peux pas en faire apparaître un autre !

- Putain de nom de connards de merde !

- Bon, ben, l'un de nous deux devra dormir sur le canapé.

- Râpé. Il y a des sorts pour nous empêcher d'y dormir, et je ne peux pas non plus en faire apparaître un deuxième, pas plus que métamorphoser des objets ! En fait, j'ai bien l'impression qu'à part les repas qu'on nous enverra puisqu'il n'y a pas de cuisine, nous devrons tout faire à la moldue !

Severus jura de plus belle.

- Tu as un répertoire d'injures très diversifié, dis-moi, fit Morganna d'une voix moqueuse

- Oh, la ferme !

Et c'est ainsi que deux personnes se dirent que les deux semaines à venir allaient être trèèès longues... Tandis que deux autres riaient à gorge déployée quelque part dans un château en Ecosse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Le lendemain..._

En pestant et en maugréant, Severus et Iris avait fini par s'endormir bon gré mal gré dans le grand lit. Mais au cours de la nuit, Iris avait posé sa tête sur le torse du professeur, lequel avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la démone.

Iris se réveilla lentement, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps(1). Elle était bien au chaud, des bras entourant sa taille. Puis, reprenant graduellement ses esprits, elle s'aperçut que son oreiller respirait. Et que ce n'était pas normal que deux bras la tienne. Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Severus, ouvrant des yeux horrifiés. Le professeur se réveilla soudainement, surpris par le mouvement qu'il avait perçu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée

Morganna rougit. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... ?

- Hem... On... vient de passer la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre... murmura la démone

Severus lui fit soudainement penser à une tomate trop cuite. Pour se donner contenance, il se racla la gorge et sortit du lit en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain.

Toute la journée, il ne cessèrent de s'envoyer des regards gênés.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Huit jours plus tard..._

- Huit jours ! _Huit jours _!! s'écria Morganna

- C'est excellent, Iris, je m'aperçois que tu sais compter jusqu'à huit. Extraordinaire !

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Severus. Voilà huit jours que nous sommes ici, à s'emmerder comme des rats morts. De plus, je suis _sûre _qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup ! Juste nous enfermer, ça ne leur ressemble pas.

- Nous avons fait pire que ce qu'ils vont faire, quoi que ce soit !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont nous torturer de la même manière que nous avons « forcé » Dumbledore à le faire ? Quoi qu'ils fassent, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que nous avons fait.

Le démon se renfrogna.

- Je sais, maugréa-t-elle. Il n'empêche que je suis certaine qu'on va pas aimer la suite.

- Ça, c'est évident, fit Severus en haussant les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ton fatalisme, toi ?!

- Je l'ai déjà dit. Je suis réaliste, pas fataliste. Tu énonces des évidences comme si ça t'étonnait. Réfléchis trente secondes. Tu t'acharnais à essayer de sortir, alors que c'est évident qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas sortir. Tu les maudis parce que tu n'arrives plus ou presque à faire de magie. Cela aussi, c'était évident. De même que c'est évident que ce qu'ils nous réserveront par la suite ne nous plaira pas !

- Pfff.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre quelques temps ?

- Et si tu arrêtais de me faire la morale quelques temps ? rétorqua-t-elle

- Je ne te fais plus la morale si tu arrêtes de geindre.

- Je ne geins pas !

- Si, tu geins. Tu ne fais que ça à longueur de journée, et très franchement, je suis à deux doigts de t'étrangler.

Morganna soupira.

- Mais ça fait chier !

- Je sais. Mais en quoi le fait de le dire 350 fois par minute va arranger les choses, s'il-te-plait ?

- Ça n'arrange rien, mais au moins, tout le monde est au courant !

- Je suis autant au courant que toi, que je sache. Et il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette pièce !

- On s'en fout !

- Non, on ne s'en fout pas. Pas moi, du moins. Et si tu ne tais pas, je vais me fâcher !

Iris eut un ricanement.

- Te fâcher ? Et tu crois vraiment me faire peur ?

- Absolument pas. Mais ce n'est pas mon but.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton but, alors ?

- Ceci.

Et il lui décocha un magnifique crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

- Ça, ça va se payer !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, lui envoya son genou dans le ventre et abattit le plat de sa main sur sa nuque. Mais elle manqua sa cible, qui s'était déplacée et qui lui avait prit le bras pour le retourner. Un horrible craquement retentit, et le bras d'Iris forma un angle bizarre.

De son autre main, elle saisit le col de Severus et le poussa. Il atterrit contre la table basse. Il lui balança son pied en pleine tête et lui cassa le nez. Pour ne pas être en retard, elle fit de même, et un autre craquement se fit entendre. Ils pissaient le sang.

Morganna détendit brusquement sa main, où brillaient deux lames de métal acérées, vers le ventre de l'homme. Il les évita de justesse, prit un poignard qui dépassait de la botte du démon et réussit à lui trancher les tendons du genou gauche. La lame se mit à fumer, et fondit. Morganna mit son poids sur la jambe droite et enfonça ses lames dans le bras de Severus. Elles lacérèrent la chair, raclant sur l'os. Avec une grimace de douleur, il attrapa un couteau qui était posé sur le plateau du dîner et le lui planta dans le ventre. Il fondit lui aussi, ne laissant que le manche dans sa main.

Ils se battirent encore pendant quelques minutes, une marre de sang rouge et noirâtre s'écoulant autour d'eux, jusqu'au moment où, ayant attrapé le col de Severus et mit son pied sur son ventre, Iris voulu basculer en arrière et envoyer le professeur au-dessus de sa tête. Elle calcula mal son coup, et ils retombèrent tout deux lourdement sur le sol, Severus au-dessus d'Iris.

Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles ils se regardaient dans les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait exactement, Severus se releva d'un bond, et partit à grandes enjambées, du moins autant que lui permettait sa jambe cassée et son mollet en lambeau, vers la table du salon où était apparue toute une boîte de potions et de baumes curatifs. Il choisit un pot beige et entreprit de soigner ses blessures. Ou du moins, essaya.

Dès qu'il prit de la crème et tenta d'en appliquer sur une longue estafilade courant sur son bras, le produit lui sauta des doigts et retourna dans le pot.

- Mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir des produits de guérison si on ne peut même pas en mettre ? marmonna-t-il après plusieurs essais infructueux

- Oh oh, fut le seul commentaire d'Iris

- Tiens, tu ne râles plus, toi ?

- Très drôle, vraiment. Je vais tuer Harry !

- Je me disais aussi que ça pouvait pas durer. Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

- Parce qu'un jour, quand lui et Tom n'étaient pas encore ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient _encore_ battus, je lui avais dit que je finirais par les mettre dans une même pièce avec les potions ad hoc, mais en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ai que Tom qui puisse le soigner tandis qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui puisse soigner Tom.

- Et tu crois que... ?

- ...

Morganna prit le flacon, en mit sur ses doigt, et étendit de la crème sur une des blessures de Severus. La peau absorba le produit et bientôt, il n'y eu plus rien de la profonde entaille qui ornait son bras.

- Bingo, soupira-t-elle

- On ferait quand même bien de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas très envie de mourir d'hémoragie.

Il tendit la main pour prendre une autre potion, mais Iris fut plus rapide.

- Je cours moins de risque que toi, étant immortelle, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air surpris de l'homme

Il haussa les épaules, et retira son t-shirt. (ndla: n'oubliez pas de nettoyer votre clavier, les filles : quand il est plein de bave, ça fait désordre :p) Iris n'y était pas allée de main morte : des balafres rouge vif, d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang, barraient le torse pâle de Severus. Ça et là, des trous profonds témoignaient de la longueur des lames du démon.

Avec un peu de remords, elle enduisit ses doigts de crème beige clair et l'étala timidement sur les blessures. Le maître des potions frissonna. Elle sourit et, s'enhardissant un peu plus, elle frotta plus franchement.

Quant à Severus, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les mains fraîches qui parcouraient sa peau et guérissaient ses blessures lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale. D'autant plus que les caresses devenant plus aériennes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle.

Iris lui retira d'autorité son pantalon, soigna les blessures de ses jambes et lui tendit le baume avec un sourire narquois. Il lui jeta un regard noir et lui arracha le pot des mains.

Ah, elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, hein ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier...

******* PASSAGE CENSURÉ *********

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Morganna et Severus jubilaient, et en même temps, boudaient un peu. Ils jubilaient, parce qu'ils allaient _enfin_ pouvoir sortir de là étant donné que c'était le dernier jour des vacances. Et ils boudaient parce qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir au plan de Tom et Harry. Pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, d'un côté, mais quand même, c'était un coup porté à leur égo. Donc, ils comptaient faire semblant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pour bien embêter les deux amants.

Bref, aujourd'hui, ils sortaient.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! claironna une voix

- Harry... fut la réponse doucereuse de Severus

- _Angel_... fut celle, caressante, du démon

Le brun les regarda un moment en souriant, puis son regard brilla d'une lueur démoniaque.

- Souriez, vous êtes filmés ! ironisa-t-il

- ...

- ...

- ... Quoi ?

- Sou-ri-ez, vous êt-es fil-mé. répéta Harry en articulant les syllabes comme s'il parlait avec des enfants en bas âge.

Severus et Morganna se regardèrent un bref instant, une lueue dangereuse dans le regard.

- Potter, si tu as osé... commença Severus avant de se taire en voyant le sourire d'Harry s'agrandir autant qu'il était physiquement possible

Il plissa des yeux.

- Potter...

- Oui, Sevinounet ?

- Deux choses... la première...

- Il y a un problème, Sevinounet ?

- NE-M'APPELLE-PAS-SEVINOUNET ! siffla le concerné en faisant sursauter le jeune homme

- D'accord, Sevichounet. Et la deuxième ?

L'homme lui envoya un regard noir empli de promesses, incluant pour la plupart la tête d'Harry et le mur le plus proche. Et, éventuellement, une interaction quelque peu... violente... entre les deux éléments précédemment cités.

- La deuxième, c'est que je vais te tuer.

- Oh ? Et bien, permets-moi d'en douter.

- Je ne permets pas.

- C'est pas bien grave, j'me permets tout seul.

- C'est ce que je disais, tu es d'un mal élevé...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! répliqua Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Vous voulez sortir ?

- Evidemment ! fit abruptement Morganna, l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête

Harry recula pour les laisser passer, et s'inclina profondément.

- Je vous en prie, messire, madame. fit-il d'un air narquois

D'un bond, Morgana lui sauta dessus dans le but très évident de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Ou, au minimum, le tuer tout court. Harry tourna les talons et détala. S'engouffrant dans un passage secret à plusieurs embranchements, il planta là la démone tremblante de rage. Elle l'avait presque eu ! Presque, malheureusement (2).

- Je t'aurai, sale petit monstre ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, toi ? demanda la voix de son amant derrière elle

- Je marmonne que j'aurai un jour ce satané ange et que ce jour-là, je l'étranglerai !!

Deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille.

- Et tu as toute l'éternité pour préparer ton petit plan, alors tu peux bien arrêter de penser à lui cinq minutes... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

- D'accord, fit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser

- Hum hum.

- On vous dérange, peut-être ?

Severus et Morganna firent volte-face. Tom et Harry étaient adossés chacun à un mur, et les regardaient d'un air moqueur.

- Oh, vous ! éructa la démone

- Nous aussi on t'aime, _démonica_, ironisa Harry

- _Angel_, si tu veux pas que je te tue, tu ferais mieux de DÉGUERPIR D'ICI EN VITESSE !!!!

Pour toute réponse, les deux amants se contentèrent d'agrandir leur sourire. Morgana fonça à nouveau sur le jeune ange qui appliqua son conseil de toutes les forces de ses jambes en direction de la Grande Salle.

Prenant des passages secrets pour y parvenir en même temps qu'eux, Tom et Severus marchèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la prochaine attaque contre le ministère.

Ainsi, les élèves qui prenaient comme chaque midi leur dîner, assistèrent à un étrange spectacle.

Harry déboula dans la Grande Salle comme un diable de sa boîte et courut derrière la table des professeurs.

- Sirius ! Remus ! Sauvez-moi !!!!!

La démone arriva à ce moment-là, ses yeux semblables à deux billes noires parcourus d'une flamme à la place de la pupille, ses magnifiques ailes de succube sortant de ses épaules et la fureur sur chacun de ses traits.

- Je t'aurai, misérable morpion !!

- Euh... Harry... Ce genre de démone enragée, c'est pas vraiment pour moi... fit prudemment Sirius

- Oui... Va plutôt demander à Tom... Parce que là...

- A Tom ? Il papote tranquillement avec Severus, c'te faux-frère ! marmonna Harry d'une voix très audible

- Moi ? Faux-frère ? fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait d'entrer

- Absolument ! Retiens-la, par Merlin !

Voldemort observa un moment Morgana de haut en bas, comme pour l'étudier.

- Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Tu n'imagines quand même pas que j'ai assez de pouvoirs pour battre _ça_ ?

- Ah, parce que tu crois que moi, j'en ai assez ?

- Ais-je dis ça ? Simplement, moi, je m'y frotte pas !

- Lâcheur !

Tom lui fit un grand sourire, puis alla s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, semblant se remettre de l'état catatonique dans lequel il était depuis que la succube était entrée, se leva d'un bond.

- Tom ! Cette école n'est pas un moulin ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer et de sortir comme bon te semble !

- Ah non ?

Il semblait sincèrement étonné. Le visage du directeur se colora de fureur.

- DEHORS !!! beugla-t-il d'une voix tonitruante

Harry regardait Dumbledore les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben ça alors ! J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent se ressembler à ce point !

- Qui donc ? demanda Severus

- Ben, Dumbledore et Vernon Dursley !

Voldemort s'étrangla de rire avec le vin qu'il était en train de boire. Dumbledore parut, lui, éclater au sens propre du terme.

- JE NE TOLÉRERAI PAS QUE L'ON SE MOQUE DE MOI DANS MA PROPRE ÉCOLE !!!

- Moins fort, Dumbledore, j'ai les oreilles qui tintent maintenant, fit Sirius

- J'AI VRAIMENT L'IMPRESSION QUE C'EST VOLDEMORT LE DIRECTEUR ICI !!!!! ON LE LAISSE ENTRER TRANQUILLEMENT, ON NE LE CHASSE PAS, ET ON LE LAISSE MÊME MANGER À LA TABLE DES PROFESSEURS !!!

- Doucement, Dumby, ou vous allez vous étouffer. Pas que je m'en plaigne, notez bien. Mais c'est pour vous que je dis ça, se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Renversant sa chaise, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté, Tom. Jamais je n'aurais dû te sortir de ce bel orphelinat où tu aurais bien compris où était ta place.

A ces mots, Voldemort blanchit de rage, et se leva lentement, la machoire contractée et ses yeux carmins flamboyant.

Tout le monde se tut. Même Morganna semblait calmée et avait replié ses ailes dans son dos tandis que ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur amusée braquée sur le directeur. Ils disaient exactement « Toi, mon vieux, t'as fait la connerie de ta vie ».

Quant à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils montraient très clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'espérance de vie du (futur-ex-)directeur.

D'un simple geste de la main, Voldemort envoya la baguette de son ennemi dans les mains d'Harry. Puis, il sortit la sienne, traça une sorte de rune et l'envoya droit sur le directeur aveuglé par la rage. Lequel la fit disparaître, et tenta de reprendre sa baguette avant d'apercevoir la dizaine de morceaux du défunt artefact gisant aux pieds de l'ange, qui le regardait d'un air innocent.

- Oups... Zut alors...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « c'est con, hein ? », puis, lentement, s'approcha du viel homme et plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- _Endolorissss_... _Maxima_...

Dumbledore s'effondra en hurlant. Sirius et Remus observait la scène d'un air dégoûté, tandis qu'Harry, Morganna et Severus s'étaient simplement adossés à un mur et regardaient avec un sourire. Les élèves semblèrent alors se rappeler que, s'il avait été gentil pendant quelques temps, Voldemort n'en restait pas moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage noir depuis Morgane la Noire, l'ennemie jurée de Merlin. Les autres professeurs, qu'ils soient du côté de Voldemort ou non, semblaient assez mal à l'aise.

Après un minute de doloris, Voldemort releva sa baguette.

- Ne... m'inssssulte... plus _jamais_... vieux fou... siffla-t-il

- Tu... n'est... pas... digne... d'être... un... sorcier... réussit à articuler péniblement le directeur(3) en crachant du sang

Les yeux carmins étincelèrent de fureur, et une aura noire et vert foncé tourbillona autour de lui.

- Cccc'est... ccce que nous verrons...

Un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche, et Dumbledore hurla de plus belle, en proie à une torture imaginaire semblable au doloris force dix. A nouveau, Voldemort releva sa baguette.

- Tu mourras... aujourd'hui. Et de ma main...

- Non... Tu... n'es.. pas... le... seul... à...

Dumbledore s'interrompit pour cracher un flot de sang.

- A... avoir... découvert... l'immortalité...

- L'immortalité... n'exissste pas... Sssseuls ccceux qui naissssent aux Enfers... ou au Paradis... sssont immortels... Ou cccceux qui sssssont dessstinés à le devenir...

- Je... ne... comprends... pas

- Cccce n'est... pas grave... La sssseule chose que tu dois comprendre... Cccc'est que tu n'es pas immortel... quoique tu aies fait... et que je vais... te tuer...

- Attends !

Tom leva la tête, surpris. Sa colère se calma instantanément en rencontrant les yeux de son compagnon.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait. Il ne peut pas être immortel, mais simplement immunisé à l'avada... Je voudrais savoir, expliqua Harry

- Si tu veux... soupira Voldemort. Mais dépêches-toi ! ajouta-t-il en lançant en regard haineux à l'homme à ses pieds

Levant leurs mains, Harry et Morganna dirigèrent un rayon lumineux vers Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, il ne se refuse rien ! fut le commentaire de la démone

- Quoi ?

- Philtre de Longue Vie, Horcruxes modifiés et Feu Blanc(4). Je me demande qui l'a allumé pour lui, d'ailleurs...

- Il a modifié ses Horcuxes de façon à garder son apparence. Et... putaindenomdemerde !

- Bélial ! s'écria Morganna

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir avec tout ça, cet avorton ?

- C'est lui qui allumé le Feu Blanc pour Dumbledore. Il y a sa signature dans le corps de Dumby. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à sortir des Enfers pour soit-disant le tuer ! Cette fois-ci, il n'échappera pas à la punition !

- Mais maintenant, il faut en allumer un autre pour éviter que l'avada ne rebondisse sur lui, non ?

- En effet, et ça éliminera aussi les Horcruxes. _Fuego Blanco !_

Un immense brasier s'alluma autour de Dumbledore. Les flammes blanches comme la neige léchèrent lentement ses bras et ses jambes, et bientôt, tout son corps redevint mortel. Le feu s'éteignit.

- Tu peux le tuer, maintenant, sourit Harry

Le mage noir lui rendit son sourire, et prononça d'une voix froide les derniers mots que Dumbledore entendrait jamais.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Le rayon de lumière verte sortit de la baguette et frappa Dumbledore en pleine tête. Fumseck apparut et lança un tremolo joyeux. Enfin libre, l'oiseau tournoya dans la Grande Salle avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Voldemort et de frotter sa tête contre la joue de celui-ci.

Tom le caressa machinalement.

Le château brilla un moment d'une lumière bleutée, signe que le directeur de l'école était mort. Maintenant, un rayon aux quatres couleurs de Poudlard devrait sortir du blason gravé au-dessus de la porte, et toucher celui que le château désignait comme successeur.

Le blason s'illumina, chaque partie brillant de sa propre couleur. Les lumières se rejoignirent et fusèrent du centre de l'image. Serpentant entre les élèves et les personnes présentes, le rayon entoura Voldemort et se fondit en lui.

- Dumbledore a dit, il y a quelques instants, qu'il avait l'impression que c'était vous le directeur, fit McGonagall, le sourire au lèvres

- Je crois qu'on pourra mettre, sur sa tombe, qu'il avait des dons de prémonition, finit Flitwick d'un air ravi

Le Lord éclata de rire.

- Et bien, certains pourront m'accuser de soudoyage, mais je crois que la première chose que je vais faire va être d'accorder un jour de congé aux élèves, le temps que tout le monde, et moi en particulier, s'habitue à tout ceci.

Une ovation retentit parmis les étudiants, et tous se levèrent et se ruèrent dehors dans un cri de joie.

- Au fait, Tom, on en fait quoi, de ce truc-là ? demanda Harry en montrant le corps de Dumbledore

Voldemort répondit par un sourire sadique très serpentardesque.

_A suivre..._

-------------

(1) les Elfes ne dorment pas, mais rentre dans une sorte de transe spéciale. Sauf quand il sont totalement éreinté (ce qui n'arrive presque jamais) ou qu'il sont vraiment très très détendu ^ _ ^

(2) et quand on a presque le bus, on court toujours à pieds, niark

(3) m'est avis qu'il sera plus directeur longtemps :p

(4) Référence à la série "Les filles de la Lune". Le Feu Blanc brûle la mortalité des Hommes et seul l'Atrox, le maître du Tartare, est capable d'en allumer un. Par extension, ici, seuls les démons en sont capables.

* * *

Et voilà ;) Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée d'avoir autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre -_-'

Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il est là, non ?


	30. Chapter 29

**ss** blabla** ss** fourchelang

$ blabla $ pensées de Harry

& blabla & pensées des autres persos

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 29**

_Ministère de la Magie, Londres_

Rufus Scrimgeour faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, l'air passablement énervé. Il tenait en main le numéro de la Gazette. Numéro qui avait fait sensation dans toute l'Angleterre sorcière.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MORT ASSASSIN__É __!_

_Albus Dumbledore est mort hier à Poudlard, pendant le repas de midi. Visiblement, l'ex-directeur en avait assez des apparitions incessantes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à l'école. Il avait alors ordonné au mage noir de partir sur-le-champ, et de laisser ses élèves tranquilles. L'insulter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, puisqu'après lui avoir dit qu'il aurait dû, je cite, "rester dans ce bel orphelinat où il aurait appris où était sa place" et qu'il n'était pas "digne d'un sorcier", Voldemort s'est énervé à son tour et a assassiné celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde sorcier. _

_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, NOUVEAU DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD !_

_Comme vous le savez, le château choisit son directeur lui-même, et c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qu'il a choisit après le meurtre de son précédent directeur. On est en droit de se demander pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est maintenant le dirigeant de l'auguste école de sorcellerie. Que va-t-il advenir de l'éducation de nos enfants ?_

_BOULEVERSEMENT TOTAL !_

_Nous avons appris hier également, qui semble être la journée de tous les renversements, qu'Harry Potter n'était plus du côté de Dumbledore depuis longtemps. Il déclare lui-même en avoir eu assez des manipulations de l'illustre sorcier. Il se serait alors rallié à Vous-Savez-Qui, et, selon nos sources, ils seraient même amants. Nous savions déjà depuis deux semaines qu'il était l'Ange de Lumière, de même qu'Iris d'Idra serait la tristement célèbre Morganna, l'Ange des Ténèbres. (En passant, elle nous a affirmé que c'était elle, et non Vous-Savez-Qui, qui a capturé le ministre russe de la magie, pour "insultes dégradantes"). _

_D'après de nombreuses sources, provenant principalement des élèves de Poudlard, Voldemort venait à l'école depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, sans que personne autre que le directeur ne s'en inquiète outre-mesure._

_"Peu de gens, à Poudlard, étaient avec Dumbledore. Seuls les Gryffondors lui étaient fidèles, et uniquement car il leur faisait presque subir un lavage de cerveau tous les soirs.", nous affirme Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges._

_Qui était vraiment Albus Dumbledore, après toutes ses accusations qui semblent malheureusement fondées ?_

_Nous n'avons, nous l'avouons, pas osé intervieuwer Vous-Savez-Qui lors de notre visite au château. La directrice adjointe et enseignante de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, nous a précisé qu'il était dans son désormais bureau et qu'il s'occupait à prendre connaissance des affaires de l'école. _

_Toujours d'après le professeur McGonagall, le nouveau directeur semble vouloir instaurer une sorte de test pour les élèves, qui déterminerait si les élèves en question sont dignes ou non de recevoir un enseignement à Poudlard._

_"Rien à avoir avec le sang, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs le château lui-même qui déciderait.", rassure-t-elle_

_Espérons-le._

Scrimgeour était véritablement furieux. Il ne savait pas quel serait ce test, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon pour son fils, qui allait rentrer l'année prochaine. Il l'avait patiemment éduqué pour lui permettre d'avoir une sorte d'espion à l'intérieur de l'école, mais son plan semblait plus que compromis. En tout cas, avec toutes ses révélations, Voldemort n'aurait même pas à prendre le ministère par la force. Il suffirait qu'il se présente aux élections. Déjà que toute la population était au courant que c'était Dumbledore qui tuait des gens et pas Voldemort... Toutes les raisons qu'elle a de le détester vont partir en fumée.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Il traversa son bureau et attrapa nerveusement un rapport posé sur un meuble.

_Nom__ : DUMBLEDORE_

_Prénoms__ : ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN_

_Date de naissance__ : 18 mars 1780_

_Age__ : 216 ans_

_Scène du crime__ : Grande Salle, Poudlard_

_Lieu où on l'a retrouvé__ : Est de la Forêt Maudite, Albanie_

_Circonstances de la mort __: A été torturé pendant plusieurs minutes au doloris et avec un sort inconnu. Est mort d'un avada_

_Blessures post mortem__ : aucune, mais a été vidé de son sang._

_Commentaires__ : a un tatouage en forme d'étoile satanique à la place du coeur et en forme de serpent sur le front. Ignorons la signification. Ignorons la façon dont il a été vidé de son sang. Age anormal pour un humain, même sorcier._

Ce salaud de Voldemort a même poussé le vice jusqu'à le transporter en Albanie ! Scrimgeour fit une boulette de papier du rapport, et la lança violemment contre son bureau. Sa fureur augmenta encore.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_Bureau du directeur, Poudlard..._

Voldemort venait de passer à son manoir pour donner des instructions aux mangemorts qui étaient restés là-bas.

Maintenant qu'il avait deux-trois semaines pendant lesquelles son armée serait indépendante, il allait pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout le bordel de Dumbledore. Après avoir nettoyé le bureau, trouvé des bonbons au citron dans tous les recoins, plusieurs bouteilles de Veritaserum et de potion calmante, avoir examiné attentivement les livres de la bibliothèque et fait un tri parmi ceux-ci (en jetant les choses du style "comment fabriquer ses bonbons soi-même" ou "l'art des sucreries"), le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait de l'ordre dans la comptabilité de l'école.

Il prévoyait de modifier complètement l'enseignement.

Premièrement, faire passer un test à chaque première année par l'intermédiaire du choixpeau. Tout ceux qui n'auraient pas les vrais qualités d'une des maisons ne serait pas admis, et prié d'aller voir ailleurs.

Deuxièmement, élever le niveau des études, parce qu'il était vraiment bas.

Ensuite, rajouter des matières utiles, à la place de la divination et d'autres matières aussi débiles.

Et enfin, augmenter le salaire des enseignants, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment mal payés. Pas étonnant, tout le budget passait dans l'achat de bonbons au citrons...

Il fit la liste de toutes les matières.

_Cours obligatoires jusqu'aux BUSEs_

_Sortilèges_

_Métamorphose_

_Potions_

_Duels_

_Défense et Attaque (remplaçant la DCFM)_

_Botanique_

_Histoire (de la magie et du monde moldu)_

_Soin aux créatures magiques_

_Langue (une parmi : russe, français, allemand et espagnol)_

_Options_

_Arithmancie_

_Magie Noire_

_Magie Blanche_

_Magie Ancienne_

_Magie Antique_

_Magie Runique_

_Magie Rouge_

_Magie Elfique_

_Magie de l'Esprit_

_Langues (une ou plusieurs parmi : russe, français, allemand, espagnol)_

_Armes blanches_

_Contrôle des auras_

_Astronomie_

_Etude des moldus_

En voyant la liste, il sourit légèrement. Les élèves allaient le tuer.

Il prit une plume, et écrivit à Trelawney qu'elle pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était pas. Ensuite, il envoya des lettres à certains de ses amis (et à certains de ses mangemorts) pour leur demander s'il voulait bien enseigner à Poudlard.

Il se leva et alla convaincre Binns que, oui, il était bien mort, et que, non, il ne pouvait pas continuer à endormir les élèves de cette façon. Le fantôme vacilla un moment, puis disparut.

Satisfait, Voldemort se rendit dans les appartements qui étaient réservés au directeur. Observant la décoration - mauve, rose, et orange vif - d'un air dégoûté, il la changea immédiatement en une déco plus serpentard.

- Il n'avait décidément aucun goût, marmonna-t-il

Faisant disparaître le lit - comme s'il allait dormir dans le même lit que _Dumbledore _- il en fit apparaître un autre. Il se rendit cependant dans ses appartements de la Chambre des Secrets, préférant être avec son amant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Le lendemain..._

Harry et Voldemort furent littéralement ensevelit sous les beuglantes lors du petit déjeuner. Les faisant exploser avant même qu'elles ne s'ouvrent, les deux hommes commençaient à en avoir plus qu'assez. Le nouveau directeur profita d'une accalmie pour annoncer ses réformes.

- Etant donné que tous les nouveaux professeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, votre congé se prolongera. J'ai mis la liste des nouvelles matières dans chaque salle commune, veillez m'envoyer un hibou avec cinq options au maximum pour dans une semaine. Vous allez également tous repasser sous le choixpeau. J'ai comme l'impression que chaque maison a perdu les valeurs fondamentales qui faisaient leur renommée. Vous resterez peut-être dans votre maison, mais peut-être changerez-vous. Peut-être aussi le choixpeau ne vous jugera digne d'aucune maison. Dans ce cas, je projette de mettre une table supplémentaire, pour que vous puissiez au moins terminer votre scolarité. Vous ne serez cependant dans aucune maison, et vous ne pourrez pas perdre ou gagner des points pour votre maison - inexistante. Il...

Tom s'interrompit et soupira. Il réduisit au silence une beuglante d'un coup de baguette, l'air exaspéré.

- Je disais donc qu'il a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui et demain, et que vous êtes tenus d'être rentré avant cinq heures du soir.

Et il se rassit.

- Je pense qu'ils sont un peu dépassés, maître.

Voldemort sourit d'un air innocent.

- Vraiment, Severus ? Oh, au fait, veille à... augmenter le niveau de tes cours. Je sais bien que tu ne le faisais pas parce que la plupart des élèves ne suivaient pas, mais Poudlard a intérêt à montrer qu'il est toujours digne de sa réputation. Je voudrais que, s'il le veut, un élève pourrait immédiatement entrer à la faculté de potion de Londres avec facilité et sans devoir prendre des cours de rattrapage pour se mettre au niveau de cette prestigieuse école.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

- Je le ferai, mais ces idiots...

- Ne comprennent rien aux potions, je le sais bien. Tente au moins de les intéresser, peut-être qu'ils se mettront à comprendre.

Severus eut un reniflement de dédain. Voldemort sourit.

- On peut toujours rêver, non ?

- Certainement, mon seigneur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Une semaine plus tard, tous les enseignants étaient arrivés, et Voldemort finissait la liste de ses désormais employés.

_Cours obligatoires jusqu'aux BUSEs_

_Sortilèges - Filius Flitwick_

_Métamorphose - Minerva McGonagall_

_Potions - Severus Snape_

_Duels - Sirius Black_

_Défense et Attaque - Remus Lupin_

_Botanique - Pomona Chourave_

_Histoire - Olivier Magnus_

_Soin aux créatures magiques - Rubeus Hagrid_

_Langues :_

_Russe, allemand - Dimitri Irov_

_Français, espagnol - Ines Dupont_

_Options_

_Arithmancie - Marc Vector_

_Magie Noire - Morganna_

_Magie Blanche - Alira d'Idra_

_Magie Antique - Rowena Serdaigle_

_Magie Ancienne - Godric Gryffondor_

_Magie Runique - Harry Potter_

_Magie Rouge - Blaise Zabini_

_Magie Elfique - Draco Malfoy_

_Magie de l'Esprit - Salazard Serpentard_

_Armes blanches - Lucius Malfoy_

_Contrôle des auras - Helga Poufsouffle_

_Astronomie - Anne Sinistra_

_Etude des moldus - Eric Daftan_

_Langues :_

_Russe, allemand - Dimitri Irov_

_Français, espagnol - Ines Dupont_

Tous seraient surpris, bien sûr, au vu des enseignants. Bien qu'officieusement, Harry, Blaise et Draco avaient 19 ans(1), officiellement, ils en avaient toujours 16. Ensuite, avoir les Fondateurs comme professeurs... ﾇa allait être une année... intéressante...

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les élèves regardaient la table des professeurs avec des yeux ronds. D'abord, il y en avait trois qui n'étaient pas majeurs... ou du moins, ils en étaient persuadés. Ensuite, il y en avait quatre qui semblaient bizarre. Ils dégageaient une aura de puissance et affichait ostensiblement leur préférence pour une maison. Et enfin, il y avait Irov et Malfoy, deux mangemorts reconnus... D'un côté, avec Voldemort comme directeur, on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en étonner.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là... Et avant de passer sous le choixpeau, je vais vous faire la présentation...

Un étrange sourire flotta sur ses lèvres... Oh oui, définitivement intéressante...

- Donc, inutile de présenter les anciens professeurs... Voici Dimitri Irov, qui enseignera le russe et l'allemand, Ines Dupont, le français et l'espagnol et Olivier Magnus, l'histoire. Ensuite, je vous présente Lucius Malfoy qui enseignera les armes blanches, et Draco Malfoy, la Magie Elfique. Blaise Zabini, la Magie Rouge et Harry Potter, la Magie Runique. Morganna, qui enseignera la Magie noire et sa soeur Alira d'Idra qui enseignera la Magie Blanche...

Il laissa un petit moment aux élèves pour digérer les noms, puis...

- Ah, Tom, tu as toujours aimé les effets dramatiques ! s'exclama une voix

Et le sourire du directeur de s'agrandir.

- Comme toi, mon cher Salazar...

- Je dois l'avouer, tu tiens certainement ça de moi... fit, d'un air supérieur, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui ressemblait étrangement au mage noir.

- Bien, je vous présente donc Salazar Serpentard qui enseignera les Magies de l'Esprit, Godric Gryffondor qui enseignera la Magie Ancienne, Rowena Serdaigle pour la Magie Antique et Helga Poufsouffle pour le contrôle des auras.

Un ange passa... Puis un deuxième... Et un troisième... Tout le Paradis battit joyeusement des ailes devant l'assemblée des élèves totalement abasourdis...

Puis, deux rires se firent entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Salazar et Godric, côte à côte, qui se marraient comme deux idiots.

- J'ai comme l'impression, 'Laz, que nos élèves sont... comment dire ... ?

- Complètement à côté de la plaque ?

Ils rirent de plus belle.

- Eh bien, on dirait que les sous-sols de Poudlard nuisent à la santé mentale... fit Tom, un sourcil haussé

- Oh non, pas du tout, Tom. expliqua Helga avec un sourire. Ils ont toujours été comme ça.

- Helga, comme oses-tu ? s'exclama Godric, faussement outré

- Mais c'est très simple, Godric de mon coeur, j'ose.

- J'exige des excuses ! fit le blond d'un air hautain

- Certainement pas !

- Laisse tomber, vieux. fit Salazar d'un air désespéré très convaincant en tapotant l'épaule de son amant. Ce que Femme veut, toujours elle obtient(2). Alors, laisse tomber avant de t'embourber encore plus.

Rowena et Helga éclatèrent de rire.

- Allons, allons, Salazar, nous ne sommes quand même pas si terribles...

Le fondateur lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Très sincèrement, si un jour quelqu'un doit affronter une armée de femmes soldats...

- Il est foutu. finit Godric sur un air tragique

Toute la table éclata de rire, sous les yeux écarquillés des étudiants. Ca devait être un rêve, ce n'est pas _possible_...

Tom se leva, en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder à votre nouvelle répartition.

Tous les élèves regardèrent avec appréhension le choixpeau posé sur le tabouret devant la Grande Table.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Après la plus longue répartition de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, les nouvelles maisons étaient faites. Neville avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle en raison de son amour pour la botanique. Les traîtres de Serpentard furent envoyés dans la Maison Sans Nom, de même que Granger, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, Chang et Edgecombe. Quelques autres de Gryffondor y furent également envoyé, mais la plupart restèrent à Gryffondor ou allèrent dans d'autres maisons, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Quelques autres changements furent opérés, et une dizaine d'élèves de plus, toutes maisons confondues, allèrent dans la Maison Sans Nom.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous à nouveau répartis, j'ai encore plusieurs choses à vous dire. La première c'est que vous pouvez vous attendre à une élévation drastique du niveau d'étude. Si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre, vous pouvez toujours demander aux professeurs de vous accorder un peu de leur temps pour vous aider, mais je vous préviens qu'il va falloir travailler dur. La deuxième, c'est qu'en fonction de vos capacités, le corps enseignant estimera si vous êtes capables de vous défendre seuls dans la Forêt Interdite ou non. Si nous estimons que vous en êtes capable, vous pourrez alors librement vous promener dans la forêt, et parler avec ses habitants - elle reste toutefois très dangereuse, je vous préviens. Je précise cependant que la partie Ouest restera interdite, étant donné que le territoire des acromentules s'y trouve et qu'il est préférable de ne pas se trouver face à elles. Une dernière chose : des minis-tournois seront organisés dans presque toutes les matières tout au long de l'année, bien que ça ne commencera que l'année prochaine, vu que cette année-ci est déjà bien avancée. Vos horaires vont vous être distribués.

Il se rassit et les plats apparurent sur les désormais cinq tables.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_Pendant ce temps, au ministère de la magie..._

Les employés qui travaillaient au même étage que le bureau du ministre avaient appris à leurs dépends, tout au long de cette semaine, à travailler en silence et à faire en sorte que leur travail donne des résultats, et vite. Il ne faisait pas bon de décevoir Scrimgeour, ces derniers temps...

Celui-ci faisait, histoire de changer un peu, les cents pas dans son bureau, en proie à une fureur intense. Voldemort avait coupé les ponts reliant Poudlard et le ministère, et cela, légalement. Il avait engagé des mangemorts et des personnages bizarre qui se prétendaient être les Fondateurs mais qui ne pouvait soi-disant pas venir au ministère. Il avait engagé Potter, Malfoy et Zabini, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas 17 ans !

L'Ordre du Phénix avait été démantelé à la mort de son créateur, et à part les fanatiques à sa cause ou à celle de Dumbledore, tout le monde se ralliait à Voldemort.

Surtout que depuis l'assassinat du vieil homme, plus aucun massacre n'avait eu lieu, ce qui confirmait les dires de Potter comme quoi c'était Dumbledore qui les perpétrait.

Il en avait marre, marre, marre ! Scrimgeour prit son manteau et sortit prendre l'air, au soulagement de ses employés. Pour ne rien arranger, les élections étaient en juin, Philippe Elmer se présentait(3), et il allait certainement gagner ! Le ministre rentra la tête dans les épaules, mit les mains dans les poches et prit le chemin du Londres moldu. Un de ces jours, il allait faire un massacre...

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Premier cours des élèves de 6iem de la Maison Sans Nom et de Gryffondor avec Godric..._

Hermione sautait partout, l'air excitée. Elle avait noirci plusieurs pages avec les seuls mots "On va avoir cours avec notre Fondateur !!!" jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, agacé qu'elle écrive ses petits mots lors de son cours, lui somma d'arrêter.

- De toutes façons, ce n'est plus "votre" Fondateur, vu que vous n'êtes plus de Gryffondor. conclut-il

Granger avait malgré tout continué à sauter comme une puce atteinte d'épilepsie.

Ils rentrèrent en classe.

- Bienvenue au cours de Magie Ancienne. Je préviens directement les Gryffondor que non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme, même si ça m'arrangerait de voir la coupe dans le bureau de Minerva plutôt que dans celui de Severus. Je vais commencer par un sort très simple. C'est un bouclier. L'incantation est _serpentis_. Vous allez le faire chacun à votre tour, et je vous corrigerai.

Cette entrée en matière brutale fit écarquiller quelques yeux d'étonnement. Il sourit légèrement.

Après être passé chez plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et de Sans Nom, il arriva finalement chez Weasley et Granger.

- Allez-y, miss Granger.

La jeune fille se concentra et tenta de lancer le sort. Mais vu qu'elle n'était que du niveau de troisième année d'avant (donc, plutôt de première maintenant) elle ne savait pas lancer de sorts aussi compliqués.

- Mais pourquoi utilisez-vous les informulés ? Pour apprendre un sort, mieux vaut le formuler d'abord.

_Je suis muette, on m'a lancé un sort_

- Ah, évidemment, ça complique un peu tout. Qui vous a lancé le sort ?

_Potter_

- Le _professeur_ Potter. Et quel sort a-t-il lancé, ce morpion ?

_Je ne sais pas, une incantation, je pense_

- Ah... Si c'est une incantation, elle est irréversible.

- Tout juste. Et le morpion, il t'emmerde Godric. fit une voix

- Ah, Harry. Mais dis-moi, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter que tu t'en occupes avec des incantations ?

- Un doloris et un avada, cela suffit-il ?

- Miss Granger ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça ?

- Elle ne s'en souvient plus. Je m'étais... un peu énervé... Et je ne voulais que l'on connaisse mes pouvoirs de sitôt.

- Je vois. Et que me vaut la visite d'un morpion ?

Godric avait un grand sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Harry haussa un sourcil, regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main et fit demi-tour.

- En fait, je venais parce qu'un crétin de hibou m'a livré une lettre pour toi. Mais puisque l'on m'accueille ainsi, je crois que je vais plutôt la lire... et tant qu'à faire, la dupliquer et l'accrocher dans toutes les salles communes...

- Je t'en prie, fit Godric, pas concerné le moins du monde. Et n'oublie pas de me raconter les inepties qu'il y a là-dedans.

- Je te le promets.

Harry ouvrit la porte, sortit et commença à la refermer. Il passa soudainement la tête par la porte.

- Oh, au fait... Elle vient de Salazard.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle, poursuivit par Godric. Après avoir fait le tour du château, ils revinrent dans la classe, Harry balança le parchemin à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme.

- 'Fallait le dire tout de suite, espèce de crétin fini. marmonna-t-il

- Tu crois que ça aurait été aussi drôle ?

Le fondateur attrapa la lettre d'un coup sec.

- Merci.

- C'est toujours avec plaisir, Godric. Surtout quand on me traite de morpion.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna dans sa classe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Début juin..._

Alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, une gerbe de flammes signala l'arrivée d'un démon.

- Lucifer !! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? sourit Voldemort

- Navré Tom, mais je vais devoir te prendre quelque-uns de tes enseignants. Il faut aussi que tu viennes, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry

- Un truc bizarre aux Enfers. Et je crois qu'au Paradis, c'est pas mieux. Satan et Glorfindel demande à ce que les Quatorze se réunissent tout de suite.

Remus, Lucius, Harry, Morganna, Severus et Voldemort se levèrent immédiatement et disparurent soit dans des flammes soit dans une fumée blanche.

_Aux Enfers..._

- Que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? demanda Voldemort à Satan

- Glorfindel et moi-même n'avons pas construit nos royaumes, nous les avons trouvés et un peu arrangé. Nous avons toujours trouvé bizarre qu'il y ai sept niveaux mais neuf piliers pour les soutenir...

- Abrège, Satan ! marmonna Lucius

- Deux niveaux supplémentaires viennent d'apparaître !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

- Quoi ? fit Severus, certain d'avoir mal compris

- Deux niveaux viennent d'apparaître ! répéta Satan en articulant

- Et il y a quoi, dans ces niveaux ?

- Venez.

Satan les emmena dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Entre chaque niveau, se trouvait des portes qui analysaient les passants pour savoir s'ils avaient le droit d'entrer. Là où, d'habitude, le magnifique escalier de marbre noir s'arrêtait abruptement, il y avait une porte semblable en tout point aux sept autres qui gardaient les niveaux. A ceci près qu'il y avait l'empreinte de quatre mains, chacune décorée d'une pierre différente.

- J'ai scanné derrière la porte, et il me semble qu'après cette porte-là, il y en a encore une autre, mais en fait, je n'en sais rien parce que je ne peux pas entrer. Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière, je crains un peu une attaque...

Harry s'approcha doucement de la porte et effleura l'émeraude gravée dans une main. La pierre se mit à briller. Le brun fit un bond en arrière.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'Harry a trouvé... fit Remus en s'approchant et en touchant une pierre ressemblant à de l'ambre

Il fut violemment expulsé.

- Mmmh... Visiblement, tu n'es pas admis, Rem'...

- Non, sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué, tiens !

Harry plaqua sa paume contre l'empreinte avec l'émeraude dans un geste irréfléchis.

- Hey !! J'arrive plus à l'enlever !

Harry tirait de toutes ses forces sur son bras en l'arrachant presque, mais ne put retirer sa main de la porte. Celle-ci clignota.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et prit le poignet d'Harry et tenta de détacher sa main de la porte. Se faisant, il appuya accidentellement sa main sur l'empreinte avec le rubis. Il s'aperçut très vite que lui non plus ne pouvait enlever sa main de l'empreinte.

- Je pense que ce sont les Seigneurs qui peuvent ouvrir la porte... fit Lucius d'un air pensif

Se regardant un moment, Morganna et Severus avancèrent leur paume vers les deux empreintes restantes. La main de la démone fut collée à l'ambre, tandis que celle de Severus s'attacha à l'onyx.

La porte brilla plus fort et ils purent enlever leur main.

Les battants s'ouvrirent...

Les quatre amants la traversèrent.

... Et se refermèrent au nez des autres.

(ndla : J'ai envie de m'arrêter là :p)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd que fit la porte et se refermant.

- Et merde... jura Voldemort

- N'empêche que c'est joli, ici... leur parvint la voix de Morganna

- Et comment fais-tu pour voir quoi que se soit, toi ? Il fait noir comme dans un four !

- Pas ici.

- Et c'est où "ici" ? demanda Harry, excédé

- Suivez ma voix, bande d'idiots. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pouvez pas cogner sur quelque chose, il n'y a rien.

Lentement, les trois autres finirent par arriver près d'Iris. Dès qu'ils furent dans un cercle dessiné sur le sol, la pièce s'illumina.

- C'est vrai que c'est joli... commenta Harry

Ils étaient dans une grande pièce taillée dans une sorte de pierre précieuse géante. Les parois de cristal miroitaient de la légère lueur de l'eau de roche qui ruisselait sur les murs sans un bruit. Deux magnifiques démons de glace éternelle, se tenant la main et les ailes déployées, se dressaient au milieu d'un bassin fait de centaines de petites tuiles d'un joli rouge carmin. Des roses d'argent, une espèce qui ne poussait qu'en Enfer, flottaient dans l'eau claire du bassin. Deux bancs de marbre noir veiné de blanc étaient disposés de part et d'autre des statues.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une porte qui semblait faite d'eau était légèrement entrouverte.

Ils s'avancèrent hors du cercle, et la pièce redevint totalement noire.

- L_umia_ ! fit Morganna

Une grosse boule lumineuse verte émeraude flotta à quelques centimètres de sa tête, éclairant suffisamment pour leur permettre d'avancer sans tomber.

Il passèrent la porte, non sans se mouiller de la tête aux pieds, et arrivèrent dans un grand jardin aux couleurs enchanteresses... Les orangers se disputaient la place aux magnifiques pommiers. De grands chênes poussaient ça et là, tandis que des bouleaux, des frênes, des châtaigners et d'autres grands arbres formaient de jolis bosquets donnant une ombre rafraîchissante. Des bassins aux milles couleurs, où arrivaient de magnifiques cascades d'eau pure, s'étendaient en des sortes de piscines, véritables appels à la baignade pour l'éternité.

- On se croirait dans l'Eden ! C'est quoi, cette merde ? lança Harry, stupéfait

- Lorsque Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies... murmura Morganna

- Quoi ? fit brusquement Voldemort

- Lorsque Ténèbres et Lumière seront réunies ! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. On a pensé que c'était lorsque les deux Anges seront ensemble... Mais en fait...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Severus

- Attend... Iris... Tu ne penses quand même pas que...

- Que les deux niveaux qui viennent d'apparaître réunissent le Paradis et l'Enfer ? Si !

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur les quatre personnes comme une chape de plomb.

- Donc... si je suis le raisonnement... Ici, le niveau le plus près des Enfers, ressemble au Paradis... et le niveau suivant, ressemblera à l'Enfer ? demanda Severus

- Je pense...

- Bon, de toutes façons, le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de continuer à avancer, fit Harry

Ils continuèrent donc. Après avoir visité tout le niveau, qui comprenant, en vrac, d'autres jardins comme celui-ci, deux appartements, chacun aménagé pour un couple, et d'autres pièces normales comme des salles de réunion ou des bureaux, ils retrouvèrent l'escalier de marbre noir.

Se rendant devant la grande porte, semblable à toutes les autres, ils posèrent leurs mains sur les pierres. La traversant, ils se retrouvèrent devant une serre comportant toutes les plantes qui ne poussaient qu'en Enfer... espèces mortelles, lorsqu'elles n'enlevaient pas la magie à tout ce qui en avait, s'entend. Traversant la serre par un chemin protégé, ils visitèrent également ce niveau, mais qui n'avait rien de particulier. Il était aménagé comme le septième cercle, à deux points près : la serre, et il ne comportait que deux appartements, aménagés pour un couple.

Continuant leur progression de l'escalier - de marbre blanc, cette fois -, ils arrivèrent encore à une porte gardant l'entrée d'un niveau. La traversant, ils se retrouvèrent...

- J'avais raison ! jubila Morganna

... Au Septième Ciel du Paradis.

- C'est bizarre, quand même... L'Enfer et le Paradis sont reliés... par le dessus. Comme s'ils étaient côte à côte, et que les deux niveaux supplémentaires couvraient toute la surface des deux royaumes, avec une entrée pour chacun... fit Harry, les sourcils froncés

- C'est possible... admit Severus

- Oui, mais alors, il y aurait un problème pour le Septième Ciel, vu qu'on ne cesse de monter... hors, s'ils étaient côte à côte, on ne devrait logiquement pas monter -ou alors, monter puis descendre... fit remarquer Voldemort

- Sauf si le Paradis est légèrement plus haut que les Enfers. réfléchit Harry

- Bon, je propose qu'on arrête de discutailler en se tuant les neurones, et qu'on aille au Septième Cercle, histoire de faire la peur de leur vie à nos vénérés supérieurs et à nos chers amis... sourit sadiquement Morganna

Ils se regardèrent un moment, un sourire identique sur leurs lèvres.

- Proposition adoptée à l'unanimité, je crois ! Allons-y ! fit Voldemort

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apparurent dans leurs appartement respectifs des Enfers. Ils remontèrent l'escalier... et arrivèrent près de leurs compagnons qu'ils avaient laissé deux heures plus tôt.

- Salut la compagnie ! cria soudainement Harry

Les Quatorzes (ndla : moins quatre :p) se retournèrent d'un bloc, surpris.

- Oh, ce n'est que nous ! se défendit Morganna en mettant ses mains devant son visage et en riant

- Mais... Mais... Comment... ? bégaya Remus, éberlué

Ils leur expliquèrent donc ce qui c'était passé, et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tiré. Ils allèrent ensuite tous à Poudlard, dans l'idée (ndla : de Satan, bien entendu :) ) de faire peur aux étudiants...

_A suivre..._

------------------

(1) ben ouais, ils sont en sixième année, plus les trois ans passés au Château des Fondateurs

(2) n'est-ce pas, les filles ?

(3) Mangemort soi-disant extrêmement dangereux. Il est très intelligent, un excellent stratège, immergé dans la politique depuis qu'il est tout petit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Désolée pour le retard, because exam's... (J'ai réussi, d'ailleurs, yeepeeee xD)

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui, oui, en effet, j'aime faire souffrir ces pauves pauvres élèves...

Bonne vacances à tout le monde !


	31. Chapter 30

**ss** blabla** ss** fourchelang

# blabla # conversation télépathique

**Chapitre 30**

_Salle de réception, ministère de la magie._

Dans l'Univers, il y a une galaxie, appelée Voie Lactée. Dans cette galaxie, il y a un système stellaire, nommé Système Solaire. Dans le système solaire, il y a une planète, nommée Terre. Sur cette Terre, il y a une île, appelée Grande-Bretagne. En Grande-Bretagne, il y a un pays, nommé Angleterre (ndla : oui, oui, bientôt fini *sourire* ). Et la capitale de l'Angleterre, c'est Londres. Et c'est à Londres que se trouve le ministère de la magie, caché aux yeux du commun des mortels, appelés moldus.

Il y a, au ministère de la magie, une immense salle qui avait servi pour l'intronisation de bien des ministres, qui avait vu bien des remises de médailles et bien des déchéances. Et dans cette immense salle, tsars russes, rois, reines et ministres de tous pays ainsi que des personnalités en tout genre s'étaient réunis une fois de plus.

Scrimgeour, étranger aux réjouissances, buvait, affalé sur une chaise à côté du buffet. Il tentait vainement d'avoir l'air heureux pour l'avenir de la Communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne - qui s'annonçait excellent, soit dit en passant. Ce n'était malheureusement pas très réussi et il recevait nombre de regards désapprobateurs.

Fudge, lui, arborait le sourire suffisant de celui qui va gagner et qui le sait (ndla: hum...) et se pavanait au milieu de femmes qu'on aurait dites croisées avec des dindons tant leur chapeau étaient couvert de plumes et tant elles gloussaient à chaque phrase.

Elmer, le favori des élections, souriait d'un air affable en discutant aimablement avec des VIP du monde magique.

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messeigneurs, messieurs(1), veuillez approcher, je vous prie, demanda un homme à l'allure importante et en robes officielles

Les quelques deux mille invités se rassemblèrent près de l'estrade.

- Il y avait donc trois candidats au poste de ministre anglais de la magie. MM Cornélius Fudge, Philippe Elmer et Rufus Scrimgeour. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que notre nouveau ministre est, avec un total absolument extraordinaire de nonante-huit pour cent des voix (Fudge se rengorgea en bombant le torse), Mr Philippe Elmer.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis qu'Elmer montait sur l'estrade pour faire un discours et que Fudge perdait son sourire et se dégonflait comme une baudruche. Scrimgeour, lui, était déjà complètement imbibé et se contenta de continuer à s'enfiler tranquillement les boissons les plus alcoolisées du buffet, avec une seule et unique pensée dans son esprit embrumé : _Je vais faire un massacre_.

- ... donc réorganiser le ministère comme il se doit afin qu'il redevienne une institution au service du peuple et non p-

Elmer fut interrompu par un hurlement de bête sauvage qui retentit dans la salle. Fudge, les yeux injectés de sang, que deux aurors retenaient chacun par un bras, vociférait à qui mieux mieux.

- _Réorganiser le ministère_ ! glapit l'homme. Vous allez me virer ! Moi seul suis qualifié pour être ministre. Moi seul pourrai rendre à l'Angleterre sa splendeur d'antan ! Moi et moi seul, vous m'entendez, ESPÈCES D'AVORTONS ?! SALAUDS !! NUISAAAAAANCES ! JE VOUS HAAAAIIIIISSSS !!!!!

Il se débattait comme un beau diable de la poigne des aurors.

- INSECTES !! JE VOUS ÉCRASERAI COMME LES MISÉRABLES CHOSES QUE VOUS ÊTES !!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!

Réussissant à se dégager avec une force décuplée par la rage, il se rua sur le ministre en riant et hurlant comme un possédé. A ce moment, un auror eut la présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette et réduisit Fudge à l'impuissance - et au silence, ce qui soulagea les oreilles de tout le monde.

- Et après, il s'étonne que personne ne veuille plus de lui, fit nonchalamment Elmer d'un air ennuyé.

- Que fait-on de lui, Mr le ministre ?

- Et bien, mettez-le au frais pendant deux jours avec tout le confort qu'il faut. S'il n'est toujours pas calmé, je pense que nous l'emmènerons à Ste-Mangouste.

Il reprit son discours et la cérémonie se termina de nombreuses heures plus tard. Les dames de ménages découvrirent l'ex-ministre à côté du buffet dans un coma éthylique. Il fut transporté à l'hôpital.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard..._

Les quatorzes amis étaient arrivés dans le bureau du directeur.

- Bien, bien. Faire peur aux élèves, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment ? demanda Michaël

Les Noirs eurent un sourire maléfique.

- Rien de plus simple, expliqua Iris.

- Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination, reprit Sergueï.

- De l'imagination, ne t'inquiètes pas, on en a, firent en choeur Voldemort et Severus.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry.

Ils préparèrent leurs petits plans, bien à l'abri des murs épais de la tour directoriale, sous les regards amusés de quelques tableaux et d'un oiseau de feu.

* * *

_Grande Salle, Poudlard_

Les élèves finissaient tranquillement de manger, bien que légèrement inquiets par le départ précipité de certains de leurs professeurs. Les lourdes portes d'or du réfectoire se refermèrent soudain en un bruit assourdissant. Toutes les conversations se turent et les étudiants regardèrent les portes qui tremblaient encore du choc. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

- Hey ! La porte s'est fermée ! remarqua le très intelligent Ronald Weasley.

- Elle était ouverte, avant, confirma la non moins pertinente Pansy Parkinson.

- Kesskisspass ? demanda Crabbe d'un air idiot.

- Ch'ais pas... répondit son comparse, Goyle, avec un sourire à peine plus intelligent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, lâcha Neville depuis la table des Poufsouffle.

Acquiesçant à la remarque, sans toutefois se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait également à lui, Weasley continuait de regarder la porte, la bouche grande ouverte en une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge.

- Fais attention, Weasel, tu vas avaler des mouches, ricana Théodore Nott, de Serpentard.

Les professeurs, qui avaient sorti leur baguette, regardait suspicieusement derrière eux. Obnibulés par les deux portes, aucun élève n'avait vu le blason de Poudlard devenir entièrement gris avec une couronne enflammée et ailée trônant en son milieu. Mais les professeurs, si.

BOUM !

Tout le monde leva la tête, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

BOUM !

Pour la baisser aussitôt, puisque le bruit sourd semblait provenir du sol.

BOUM !

- On dirait... commença Godric.

- Une sorte de tam-tam en plus fort, finit Salazar.

BOUM ! BOUM !

- Qu'est-ce que BOUM ! c'est que ce bordel ? jura Blaise.

- Language BOUM !, s'il-te-plait, Blaise, réprimanda Draco.

- Mais BOUM ! il ne me plait pas BOUM !, vois-tu.

- Putain, BOUM ! mais ça fait chier !

- Tu disais BOUM ! à propos du language BOUM !, Draco ? fit narquoisement Rowena.

- Oh BOUM ! ça va, hein !

Le tam-tam s'arrêta et commença le son d'un marteau qui frappe contre une enclume. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps et un affreux crissement de métal brisé retentit, suivi d'un horrible et répugnant gargouillement, à mi-chemin entre l'écoulement des égouts et quelqu'un qui vomit.

- C'est quoi cette... commença Blaise.

SPLAAAAAAAASH !

- Merde... finit-il.

Des vannes venaient d'apparaître de Merlin seul savait où, déversant des centaines de litres d'une vase verdâtre et fumante qui tapissa la Grande Salle d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres de boue immonde.

- Beurk, s'exclama Salazar en retirant de ses yeux une mèche dégoulinante de saleté.

Un message, en lettres noires, vint s'inscrire au-dessus des grandes portes.

_Maintenant qu'on a fait la partie amusante, fini de jouer... Bonne chance, mes agneaux..._

Les élèves déglutirent dans un bel ensemble. Une dernière chose apparut, achevant les nés-de-moldus, ou tout du moins ceux qui connaissait Dante.

_Ô __toi qui entre ici, renonce à tout espérance._

Granger s'évanouit. Déjà que la fin de l'année n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre les profs qui lui faisaient des misères, son handicap et le nouveau jeu qui avait été inventé par Harry, Blaise et Draco ; la "chasse au castor"... Et maintenant, cette citation... C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Le bruit de succion qui résultat du choc entre le visage de la brune et le liquide fumant dégoûta complètement ceux qui auraient eu l'idée de s'évanouir. Surtout que sa tête continuait de s'enfoncer dans la vase.

Dans la salle-sur-demande, regardant ce qu'il se passait à travers un écran géant, quatorze personnes souriaient d'un air démoniaque et sadique. Sept d'entre elle avaient cependant un air presque - j'ai bien dit presque - désolé pour les pauvres habitants du château.

- Maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, on passe au plan de Severus... susurra la voix d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux grenats et au sourire sadique.

- Exactement, répondit sur le même ton un autre jeune homme aux yeux verts que le premier tenait dans ses bras.

S'entre-regardant, cette étrange assemblée murmura d'une même voix :

- Pauvres, pauvres petits...

Un homme, dans la quarantaine, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu océan, se fendit d'une révérence théâtrale envers un autre, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de la même couleur.

- Explique-nous donc, ô Severus, ton plan génialissime...

Souriant d'un air amusé, il répondit :

- Mais certainement, mon cher Glorfindel... Ceci devrait les achever complètement. Tout d'abord...

* * *

Les professeurs étaient légèrement anxieux. Les élèves les plus âgés avaient peur. Quant aux autres, ils étaient carrément terrorisés. Seuls les fondateurs se carraient dans leur siège, un air suspicieux - envers qui, on se le demande - plaqué sur le visage mais également un léger - oh, si léger - sourire sadique. Ils avaient défini un "périmètre de sécurité" autour d'eux, qui était donc exempt de boue, d'odeur et surtout à l'abri d'autres _surprises._ Les professeurs avaient bien essayé de faire de même, mais après que les quatre amis aient enlevé les trois-quarts de la boue - le restant refusant de partir - et activé leurs sortilèges, toute magie semblait devenue momentanément impossible.

Pour couronner le tout, il faisait aussi noir que dans un four. Même les champs de force des fondateurs ne brillaient pas dans les ténèbres épaisses qui avaient élu domicile dans la Grande Salle. Une élève hurla depuis la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, des "quoi" angoissés surgirent dans la pièce.

- Quelque chose de froid m'a touchée... On... on aurait dit un... un serpent, murmura la jeune fille.

Un cri étouffé provint de chez les verts et argent.

- Quoi encore ? demandèrent les autres.

- Cette fille ne sait pas sentir la différence entre des poils et des écailles, ou quoi ? C'est pas un serpent, c'est une bestiole à poils !

- C'est certainement les deux, Mr Waller, fit la voix de McGonagall, agacée.

- DES SERPENTS !!! hurla soudain Parvati comme si elle annonçait l'arrivée de la Mort elle-même.

- ROAAAAAR !

Un silence de mort plana un bref instant. Le rugissement appartenait indubitablement à un lion. Grand, le lion. Voire, très grand. Ou alors, avec une bonne voix.

- Des serpents et des lions... fit lentement Flitwick. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zoo ?

Le cri indigné des Serpentards et des Gryffondors - incluant leur directrice de maison - le fit se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde regardait de tous les côtés d'un air affolé, même s'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être aveugle ; ils n'y auraient pas vu quelque chose de plus.

* * *

_Salle-sur-demande..._

- Joli commencement, apprécia Michaël.

- C'est très amusant de jouer avec leur esprits, fit Voldemort avec un sourire.

- Ce qui est amusant, c'est de jouer avec leurs nerfs, corrigea Harry.

- Je gage qu'ils ne tiendront pas la journée, surtout avec ce qui va suivre...

- Mon expérience m'a appris, dit lentement Sergueï d'un air démoniaque, que les êtres humains paniquent complètement lorsqu'ils sont privés de leurs cinq sens...(2)

- Ca promet d'être... pour le moins... intéressant... susurra Lucius.

Les quatorzes amis se regardèrent d'un air sadique avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

* * *

L'éclat de rire qui résonna dans la Grande Salle était, lui, tout à fait différent. C'était un rire glacial, dénué de toute joie. Le rire monstrueux d'un assassin, celui d'un dément en pleine crise d'hystérie, un rire apocalyptique. Des frissons de peur remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de chacun, et des sanglots se firent entendre. Ils furent brusquement interrompu. Certains élèves crièrent, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'entendaient pas leur propre voix. Ils crurent d'abord qu'ils ne savaient plus parler, mais, écoutant le silence pesant qui pesait, telle une chape de plomb, sur les collégiens, ils se rendirent compte que c'était en réalité l'ouïe qui leur faisait défaut.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps, se bousculant et se piétinant, chacun tentant de rejoindre soit la porte - entreprise pour le moins hasardeuse vu que la porte était non seulement fermée mais impossible à trouver sans se perdre au milieu de cette marée d'êtres humains paniqués - soit les très très légères lueurs des boucliers des fondateurs qui, eux, voyaient et entendaient très bien.

Une fois légèrement calmés, dans le noir et le silence total, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun repère. Impossible de se tourner vers son voisin, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni l'entendre... ni le toucher. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter dans une sorte de néant.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer...

Un éclair vert, du même vert que le sortilège mortel, traversa la salle en zigzaguant dans une lueur froide et menaçante. Elle toucha un élève qui s'illumina brièvement, laissant voir à tous le visage déformé par la terreur du pauvre Serdaigle.

Alors que, achevant totalement de paniquer - si ce n'était pas déjà fait - les élèves se mettaient d'un coup à courir dans tous les sens comme un troupeau de moutons effrayé par une meute de loup, la salle sembla exploser en un pandémonium de couleurs fluorescentes - bleu électrique, jaune canari, vert pomme, rose fuschia...

Et soudain, la lumière fut (3).

Un monumental éclat de rire, vite suivi par d'autres, parvint aux oreilles des pauvres étudiants martyrisés.

- Excellent ! Non mais, t'as vu leur tête, Tom ?

Le Tom en question était bien en peine de répondre, plié en deux et tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration entre deux éclats de rire. Severus avait perdu son impassibilité légendaire – abandonnant en même temps sa dignité - et riait à gorge déployée, se tenant les côtes. Quant aux autres, n'en parlons même pas...

- Je savais bien que vous étiez derrière tous ça, bande de garnements ! s'exclama Godric.

- Pas mal... fit Salazar. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Merci, ô grand Serpentard, rit Morganna.

La population estudiantine, quant à elle, présentait certaines ressemblances étranges avec un banc de carpes hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- Hum... reprenons nos sérieux, je vous prie, fit Satan d'un air hautain, dont l'effet fut en partie gâché par son sourire faisant cinq fois le tour de sa tête, son chapeau de travers et ses joues rouges d'avoir trop ri.

- Oui, renchérit Glorfindel avec un sourire d'aliéné, soyons sérieux, enfin !

- Parce que le mot sérieux fait partie de ton vocabulaire ? s'étonna Voldemort.

- Et toi ? Le mot humour fait-il partie du tien ? répliqua "Dieu".

- Oh ! Arrêtez un peu de vous chamaillez, voulez-vous ? C'est agaçant, à la longue, s'exclama Harry, d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Bien que tenté - en une réaction d'une maturité extrême - de lui tirer la langue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida sagement de n'en rien faire. Il avait une réputation, comprenez-vous. Elle était déjà mise à mal par certains événements récents, il n'allait pas en plus la compromettre tout seul !

- Bon, donc, nous, on s'en va, hein... fit prudemment Michaël devant l'air furieux et revanchard de Blaise, Draco et des autres professeurs.

Aussitôt, tout ceux qui n'étaient pas professeurs dans ce château de dingues disparurent.

- Lâcheurs ! marmonna Lucius avant de faire un sourire à la Colgate – quoiqu'un peu tremblant - à une Minerva McGonagall folle de rage et fermement décidée à obtenir vengeance.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Gare de King Cross, quai 9 3/4_

_14 ans plus tard..._

- Onyx, Ema, dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama Harry à l'encontre de son fils et de sa filleule

Onyx, jeune garçon de bientôt onze ans, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux noirs et rouges, digne fils de son père Lord Voldemort, dit rapidement au revoir à sa marraine Alira avant de courir vers son second père. Qu'il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard ! En plus, comme Harry était le directeur depuis que Voldemort tenait l'Angleterre au creux de sa main et était donc bien trop occupé pour gérer l'école, il pourrait faire plein de bêtises ! Il allait avoir ses ancêtres, son parrain, sa marraine et ses oncles et tantes comme professeurs ! Génial, en somme.

- Allez, Ema, grouille ! fit le jeune garçon.

La jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge et de bleu nuit et aux yeux - à l'instar de sa mère, Iris, lorsqu'elle était en colère, hormis la couleur - entièrement bleu glacé, sourit à l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Serais-tu impatient, Onyx ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Ouiiii, je n'en peux plus ! _Allez_ !

Sur le quai, toutes les têtes se retournaient vers eux, et il n'y avait plus qu'un seul sujet sur les lèvres : Lord Voldemort, après avoir pris l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, la France, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, la Belgique, le Luxembourg et les Pays-Bas, réussira-t-il à avoir l'Autriche ?

Ils devaient savoir, plus tard, que non seulement il réussirait à l'avoir, mais également toute l'Europe, la moitié de la Russie comprise. Europe que l'on appellerait, bien après, l'Empire (4), tout simplement.

Quant à l'Asie, elle était aux mains d'Alira, qui s'était dit que puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, autant mettre de l'ordre dans le bazar intégral que les moldus osaient appeler "Etat".

Bien entendu, les moldus avaient été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers quelques années plus tôt, mais étonnamment, personne ne contesta. Le fait que Voldemort possédaient déjà l'Europe sorcière devait peut-être avoir convaincu les dirigeants moldus que se rebeller contre l'autorité du maître des mangemorts n'était définitivement pas une option...

En parlant de mangemorts, parlons donc de nos chers amis. Drago s'était marié avec une jolie rousse, du nom d'Eva, qui lui avait donné deux jumeaux, aussi têtus que des mules et encore pire que Fred et Georges.

Ces derniers étaient reconnus mondialement pour leurs farces et attrapes et avaient des succursales jusqu'en Océanie. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et préféraient faire conquêtes sur conquêtes.

Blaise avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie en la personne d'un bel éphèbe nommé Lucian et coulait des jours heureux au château de Voldemort en tant que guérisseur.

Sirius s'était également marié et continuait de s'amuser à tourner ses élèves en bourrique, au grand dam de ceux-ci... et de Madame Pomfresh, qui devait soigner toutes les dépressions nerveuses ou crises d'hystéries dont vous devinez aisément la cause.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil avait fini par être tué par trois aurors français particulièrement hargneux. Les trois hommes avaient péris dans d'atroces souffrances, solidarité mangemoresque oblige.

Tonks avait finalement convaincu Remus de se marier avec elle. Ted Lupin, dix ans, était devenu l'inséparable compagnon de jeu du jeune Onyx Potter-Riddle.

Neville était devenu un grand botaniste émérite, que Voldemort et Harry gardaient constamment auprès d'eux. Ses connaissances faisaient des merveilles contre les soldats ennemis.

Et, en dernier lieu et bien des moindres, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger, devenue Weasley... Méprisés par la communauté sorcière, et par conséquent, incapables de trouver un travail, ils vivaient dans la misère. Ronald et Hermione avait eu un fils, et comptaient sur lui pour trouver un bon boulot et ainsi subvenir à leurs besoins. Tsss...

* * *

_Grande Salle, Poudlard_

- Potter-Riddle, Onyx Draco Salazar Marcus.

Des murmures se répandirent dans la salle alors que le fils de Lord Voldemort le Grand avançait tranquillement vers le choixpeau, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry soupira.

_Merlin... qu'est-ce que je vais en avoir comme problèmes, avec celui-là..._

# - Surveille-le, veux-tu ?

- Evidemment, Tom. Mais _ton_ fils a véritablement passé trop de temps avec Salazar, Fred et Georges... #

Un rire mental lui parvint.

# - Courage, mon ange...

- Merci, Tom, là, tu me rassures... Est-ce ma faute si Onyx est parfaitement diabolique ?

- Ah, j'avoue, pour le côté diabolique, il doit tenir de moi... #

Levant mentalement les yeux au ciel et réprimant un sourire, il observa son fils.

- Mmmh... Où vais-je te placer ? murmura le choixpeau. Choix difficile. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Tu es bien comme ton père.

- Lequel ?

- Harry Potter... Bien, bien, assez parlé... Voyons... Ah, je sais. _SERPENTARD_ !

- Youpeeee !

Et Onyx de courir jusqu'à la table de vert et argent et de s'y asseoir en quatrième vitesse, sous les applaudissements tonitruants de ses condisciples et la moue déçue des autres.

Salazar et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

- Snape, Ema Rowena Narcissa.

A peine le choixpeau eut-il frôlé les cheveux de la fille de Severus et d'Iris que :

- _SERPENTARD_ !

- Weasley, Théodore Ronald.

Un silence de mort plana dans la salle tandis que le jeune garçon, tout en lançant des regards haineux à la table des Serpentards, s'avançait vers le tabouret. Ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part de tout le monde, même des Gryffondors. Le premier et le dernier jour, tout le monde était obligé de s'asseoir à sa table, mais après, les grandes tables étaient remplacée par des petites et toutes les maisons se mélangeaient. Avoir des idées racistes était devenu mauvais pour la santé, à Poudlard.

La déchirure du choixpeau s'ouvrit en grand et :

- _REFUSÉ_ !

Depuis que Voldemort et Harry avait décidé de redorer le blason de Poudlard, le choixpeau avait en effet ce droit s'il estimait que l'élève ne pouvait être placé dans l'une des maisons.

Théodore Weasley éclata en sanglots et le concierge le ramena dans le hall. Une fois la Répartition terminée, les élèves refusés, s'il y en avait, étaient reconduits chez eux par le Poudlard Express.

Malgré lui, Harry afficha un sourire féroce. Le garçon, élevé "bien-comme-il-faut" par ses deux ex-meilleurs amis, avait bien évidemment les mêmes préjugés que ses parents.

* * *

Etant immortels, Harry et Voldemort régnèrent pendant trois millénaires sur l'Empire. Ensuite, ils abdiquèrent au profit de leur fils, Onyx, qui régna pendant autant de temps et légua lui-aussi l'Empire à son héritier, qu'il avait eu avec Ema.

Tous les membres de la dynastie vécurent, très étrangement, très exactement trois mille ans.

Harry, Voldemort, Onyx et Ema retournèrent au Paradis et en Enfer où ils vivent toujours et vivront encore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN

* * *

(1) je sais qu'il y a un ordre à ce genre de politesse, mais je sais plus lequel. Si quelqu'un avait l'amabilité de me renseigner...

(2) A noter que ça se comprend ;) Et ça se comprend encore plus quand lesdits êtres humains deviennent les joujous de certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas ici, hmmm ?

(3) n'oublions pas les droits d'auteurs de cette jolie phrase, n'est-ce pas ? :p

(4) Non, je ne viens pas de revoir Star Wars, absolument pas

* * *

Voilà, voilà, cette histoire se termine ^^ Navrée pour le retard (ce chapitre est fini depuis presque un mois) mais à chaque fois, quelque chose m'empêchait de poster...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt peut-être...

Sayonara !


End file.
